Obsessions
by Voodoooo
Summary: Lorsque Bella débarque à la Seattle University, tout son monde se voit chamboulé par Edward Cullen, son professeur de littérature. Rapidement, il devient une obsession, son obsession. Cette dernière est-elle partagée? / all human
1. Seattle, here we come!

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ca fait quelques semaines que je me délecte de toutes vos fictions qui, je dois le dire, m'ont rendue totalement accro! Tant et si bien que ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire la mienne... Alors voilà, je vous présente "Obsession(s)"*. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!**

**Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert en bas de la page, ça me ferait énormément plaisir et ça m'encouragerait à continuer cette petite histoire...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Voodoooo'**

***Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Rosalie était complètement folle.

- « Rose, on n'y arrivera jamais, tu ne vois pas que c'est impossible? » râlai-je.

- « 'Impossible' est un mot qui ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire Bella ! Applique-toi un peu et tu verras : on y arrivera ! »

Cela faisait vingt minutes que je sautais sur la valise de Rosalie pendant qu'elle essayait de la fermer. Mais rien n'y faisait : il y avait beaucoup trop de vêtements là-dedans. Il fallait que Rose se décide à les mette dans un cinquième bagage. Au point où on en était, un de plus ou un de moins…

Un énième coup de klaxon eut raison du calme de mon amie.

- « Bella, tu pourrais dire à ton cher frère de venir nous aider à fermer cette satanée valise au lieu de klaxonner comme un dératé ? De toute façon, nous sommes déjà en retard… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de passer ma tête par la fenêtre pour appeler Jasper à la rescousse que, déjà, il entrai comme une furie dans la chambre de Rosalie.

- « Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez, toutes les deux ? Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que je vous attends dans la voiture ! »

En voyant la pile de bagages jonchant le sol, mon frère stoppa net sa course et ne put empêcher un juron de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- « Nom de Dieu Rosalie, tu comptes rhabiller tout le dortoir avec tout ça ? » fît-il, les yeux ronds.

- « Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi Jasper, tu veux ? Et aide-moi plutôt à boucler cet objet du diable ! » dit-elle en désignant de l'index la grosse masse rose.

Jasper s'exécuta et, dix minutes plus tard, c'est le coffre de la voiture, archi plein, que nous tentions désespérément de fermer. Puis, nous prîmes place à l'intérieur de la jeep de mon frère, direction Seattle.

C'était déjà la fin de l'été. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Rosalie et moi avions obtenu notre diplôme et avions appris que nous étions acceptées à la Seattle University. Nous étions folles de joie ! Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à nous… Non seulement nous allions chacune quitter le cocon familial, devenu un peu trop étouffant ces derniers temps, et obtenir notre indépendance mais surtout, nous allions enfin quitter Forks, cette petite bourgade morne et grise de l'Etat de Washington, où jamais rien ne se passait.

Si Rosalie avait toujours vécu à Forks, ce n'était pas mon cas… Peu après ma naissance, ma mère avait quitté mon père et m'avait emmenée avec elle à Phoenix, loin de lui et de cette ville triste et pluvieuse. J'étais restée à Phoenix jusqu'à mes 14 ans, âge où j'ai décidé de reprendre contact avec mon père, plus par souci de rébellion que par conscience familiale. En effet, Renée, ma mère, s'était remariée et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Phil et moi nous entendions comme chien et chat. Alors, quand j'avais parlé à mon père de mes problèmes avec mon beau-père, il m'avait proposé de venir à Forks quelques temps. Et ce qui devait être à la base de simples vacances s'est transformé en séjour prolongé.

C'est au lycée, qui ne comptait qu'une petite centaine de personnes, que j'ai fait la connaissance de Rosalie Hale. Et si quelqu'un m'avait dit que nous allions devenir les meilleures amies du monde, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Nous étions l'opposée l'une de l'autre…

Rosalie était la fille la plus populaire du lycée, et peut-être même de Forks toute entière alors que je n'étais qu'une parfaite petite inconnue, la fille de celle qui avait lâchement abandonné Charlie Swan, le sheriff de la ville. A quatorze ans, Rose avait un physique à damner un saint : grande, blonde, élancée, avec des formes parfaites et un look irréprochable. Elle donnait l'impression de sortir d'une pub pour cosmétiques de grande marque. Alors que moi, à quatorze ans, j'étais une espèce de chose difforme, mi-humaine mi-… alien, disons les choses comme ça, avec des bras trop longs et des jambes trop maigres. Sans parler de mon look, ou plutôt de mon absence de look. Moi, c'était plutôt d'une pub contre l'acné que je donnais l'impression de sortir…

Malgré nos différences, Rosalie est devenue l'une des personnes les plus importantes de toute ma vie. Mon frère étant resté avec ma mère et Phil à Phoenix, c'est elle qui m'a accompagnée dans les grandes étapes de ma vie. Elle était là dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires... Elle a assisté à mon premier baiser (et en a même été le chef des opérations). Elle m'a appris la façon dont fonctionnaient les garçons. Elle m'a donné mes premiers cours de conduite automobile sous l'œil inquisiteur de Charlie. C'est même elle qui m'a acheté mon premier soutien-gorge (dont je n'ai pas eu de réelle utilité avant mes seize ans) et qui m'a relookée de la tête aux pieds. Sans parler du maquillage et de l'apprentissage des talons hauts… Bref, elle était la grande sœur que je n'avais jamais eue.

Et cette amitié a perduré jusqu'à ce jour, l'avant-veille de notre entrée à l'université. Ensemble, nous avions survécu à Forks et au lycée et nous nous apprêtions à vivre l'expérience la plus incroyable de notre vie...

- « Bella, youhou ! Cesse de rêvasser, nous sommes arrivés ! » m'interpella Rosalie en me secouant légèrement.

- « Qu… quoi, déjà ? »

- « Oui ! Viens nous aider à porter les valises ! »

Nous saisissant chacune d'un bagage en laissant à Jasper le soin de porter les trois autres, nous montâmes les marches quatre à quatre afin de voir à quoi ressemblait notre chambre. Une fois devant le numéro 253, j'introduisis la clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte. A ma grande surprise, quelqu'un avait déjà emménagé là, à en juger la pile de vêtements sur le lit.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » s'écria Rosalie.

- « Je ne sais pas moi, Rose ! La personne que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a affirmé qu'on partagerait la même chambre et… »

- « C'est impossible, laisse-moi vérifier ce papier ! »

- « Mais Rose, si ce n'était pas notre chambre, je n'aurais jamais réussi à ouvrir la porte avec la clé et… »

- « Salut » nous interrompit une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

Nous étions tellement accaparées par le papier que je tenais dans la main que nous n'avions pas vu la jeune femme qui se tenait devant nous, une serviette de bain enroulée autour de sa poitrine.

- « Euh… Salut » répondis-je, interloquée.

- « Je suis Alice. Tu dois être Bella, je suppose ? »

- « Oui, c'est bien ça mais… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » lança Rosalie à la jeune fille, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- « Ce que je fais ici ? Mais j'habite ici ! » répondit Alice, visiblement amusée par la remarque de Rose.

- « Impossible »

- « Si je te dis que si, tu n'as qu'à vérifier sur _ton _papier… »

Rapidement, mon amie sortit sa fiche de son sac à main griffé. L'espace d'un instant, elle devint livide. Me saisissant du papier en question, je vis qu'Alice avait raison : la chambre de Rosalie portait le numéro 263. Mon amie me regarda avec effroi.

- « Bella, je ne veux pas partager la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! »

- « Du calme Rose. On dirait qu'il y a eu un petit malentendu… Ce n'est pas si grave ! Tu disais venir à l'université pour rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, c'est l'occasion ! »

- « Mais… »

- « CHAAAAUD DEVAAAAANT » hurla Jasper qui, entraîné par le poids des valises de Rose, fonçait sur nous à une vitesse folle.

Rosalie et moi eûmes le temps de nous écarter. Pas Alice. Jasper l'emporta dans son élan et ils allèrent finir leur course sur le lit d'Alice, Jasper au dessus de ma nouvelle colocataire, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, sans prononcer un mot.

- « Quelle charmante manière de faire connaissance » fît Alice, dans un sourire.

Prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Jasper sauta sur ses deux pieds et se mit à rougir furieusement.

- « Je… je suis… je suis vraiment… désolé mademoiselle mais… Rosalie… les valises… trop… lourdes, je… Pardon »

- « Y'a pas de mal » dit Alice en réajustant sa serviette.

Quand mon frère vit la tenue de la jeune fille, ses rougissements redoublèrent, ce qui nous fît pouffer de rire Rosalie et moi. Alice, elle, esquissa un sourire attendri.

- « Je crois que je vais aller enfiler quelque chose de plus… confortable » dit-elle.

- « Ca vaudrait mieux je crois » dit Rose entre deux rires. « Jasper, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : il va falloir que tu portes mes valises jusqu'au numéro 263, au bout du couloir. Finalement, je ne loge pas avec Bella. C'est Alice, sur qui tu viens littéralement de te jeter, qui sera sa coloc' »

Jasper émit un grognement à l'attention de Rosalie, avant de s'emparer de ses bagages.

- « Au revoir Jasper ! » fit Alice avec une petite voix, en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

- « Sa… salut Alice » répondit-il avant de quitter la chambre en trombe, suivi de près par une Rosalie hilare.

A peine la porte de la chambre fermée, Alice se jeta sur moi…

- « C'était qui ce mec ??? »

- « Jasper, mon frère »

- « Oh mon Dieu, il est trop craquant ! Est-ce qu'il est célibataire ? »

- « Je crois oui… »

A vrai dire, je n'en savais trop rien… Jasper et moi venions à peine de nous retrouver. Plus âgé que moi, ça faisait deux ans qu'il avait intégré la Seattle University, en biologie. Quand il avait su que ma demande avait été acceptée, il s'était proposé de nous accompagner, Rose et moi, sur place. Tout s'était déroulé tellement vite que je n'avais pas eu le temps de discuter de ce qu'était devenue sa vie depuis que j'avais déménagé à Forks. Qui plus est, c'était un point assez sensible entre nous. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris mon désir de m'éloigner d'eux…

- « Parfait ! » répondit Alice avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Sa réflexion me fît rire. Apparemment, elle avait légèrement craqué sur Jasper et, d'après ce que j'avais pu entrevoir, mon frère n'était pas non plus insensible aux charmes de ma nouvelle colocataire…

- « Bon Bella, si tu acceptes de tout me dire sur Jasper, je t'aide à ranger toutes tes affaires…. »

- « Ca me paraît honnête… »

- « Deal alors? »

- « Deal »

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à ranger le peu d'affaires que j'avais emportées dans les placards tout en se racontant nos vies. Lorsqu'elle déballa le carton contenant tous mes livres, Alice éclata de rire. J'avais emporté plus de bouquins que de vêtements.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? »

- « J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant la bibliothèque de mon frère, vous avez les mêmes lectures : Jane Austen, Emily Brontë, Margaret Mitchell… »

- « Alors, ton frère est un incurable romantique ! »

- « On peut dire ça ! »

- « Présente-le moi à l'occasion » rigolai-je.

- « J'y compte bien… » fît-elle avec un regard entendu que je décidai de ne pas relever.

Après avoir à peu près tout rangé, nous nous mîmes toutes les deux au lit et continuâmes à discuter. Alice était une fille très sympa et je pouvais d'ores et déjà dire que j'avais de la chance d'être tombée sur une fille comme elle. Je me demandais ce qu'il était advenu de Rosalie et de sa mystérieuse colocataire…

La journée du lendemain promettait d'être longue : entre la paperasse administrative, le choix des options, la recherche d'un job et la découverte des lieux, je n'allais sûrement plus savoir où donner de la tête !

Epuisée par cette journée, je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

**Ca vous a plu? Alors à vos marques... Prêts? Reviewez ! :)**


	2. Toothbrushing & beautiful vision

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire un tout grand merci pour toutes les reviews géniales que vous m'avez envoyées pour "Obsession(s)", ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je me suis dit qu'un deuxième chapitre vous ferait sûrement plus plaisir que des remerciements... Donc voilà, je vous publie le 2e chapitre sans plus tarder!**

**Pour toutes celles qui me posent des questions sur la suite de l'intrigue, je préfère ne pas trop en dire. D'abord, ça préserve le suspense et ensuite, je change très très souvent d'avis alors, il vaut mieux que je vous laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure! Mais vos réponses viendront bien assez vite. Je sais que ça peut être un peu frustrant mais, vous verrez, ça en vaut la peine!**

**Je ne peux pas vous dire à quelle fréquence je publierai les chapitres suivants, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est écrit à l'avance. J'écris dès que j'ai un peu de temps... Mais plus vous cliquez sur le peit bouton vert, plus je suis susceptible d'avancer vite! Ca m'inspire ;)**

**Bon allez, j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire la suite de cette histoire!**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Voodoooo'**

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à (la fantastique) Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Ce n'est pas le réveil qui me tira du sommeil le lendemain matin mais bien un effroyable vacarme dont la source se trouvait anormalement proche de mon oreille droite…

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis une petite chose brune en train de trifouiller dans son placard, balançant ça et là t-shirts, jupes, robes, pantalons et pulls en tous genres, en chantant (ou plutôt en beuglant) les paroles d'une chanson qui ne m'était pas familière.

Je mis quelques secondes à me souvenir de qui c'était et d'où j'étais…

Ah oui. Ma nouvelle coloc', Alice. Ma chambre. Seattle. L'université. La veille de la rentrée.

Décrétant que je n'avais pas assez dormi, je m'enroulai dans ma couette et me tournai de l'autre côté du lit, en prenant le soin d'emprisonner ma tête sous un oreiller pour atténuer la souffrance que les beuglements d'Alice provoquaient chez moi. Mais le fait que j'aie bougé n'échappa pas à la jeune femme…

- « Bella, tu es réveillée ? »

Pour seule réponse, elle eut droit à un grognement, ce qui la fît éclater d'un rire cristallin.

- « On dirait que ma nouvelle colocataire est une paresseuse ! » dit-elle en m'ôtant l'oreiller de la tête.

Je lui arrachai des mains et le remis à sa place.

- « Hum, on dirait aussi qu'elle est de mauvais poil le matin… »

Je marmonnai que c'était sa façon horrible de chanter qui me mettait de mauvais poil.

- « Quoi ? Bella, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu dis avec cet oreiller ! » répondit-elle en essayant encore une fois de me retirer la masse blanche du visage.

Je m'y agrippai comme un bébé s'agrippe à son doudou. Seigneur, je détestais que l'on essaie par tous les moyens de me faire sortir de mon lit le matin ! S'ils avaient été là, Rose et Jasper lui auraient dit que tous ses efforts étaient vains…

- « Bon, comme tu voudras… »

Ah, elle abdiquait ! J'allais enfin être tranquille et pouvoir retourner à…

- « Mais je te signale qu'il est déjà 11 heures et que l'inscription aux options débute à 11h30… »

11 heures ???

Comment avais-je pu dormir autant de temps ?!

Je me jetai hors du lit et enfilai la première chose qui me tomba sous la main, à savoir un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt beaucoup trop grand et, qui plus est, troué de partout.

Tant pis pour la douche. Si j'arrivais trop tard à l'inscription pour les options, Dieu seul savait sur quoi j'allais devoir me rabattre : le sport. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était le sport… La raison était simple : je n'avais aucun sens de la coordination. J'étais déjà incapable de faire trois mètre sans me prendre les pieds dans quoi que ce soit alors me lancer dans la pratique d'un sport et, en plus, réussir à avoir la moyenne, c'était carrément mission impossible !

Si j'étais obligée de faire l'impasse sur la douche, il n'était pas question de négliger mon hygiène buccale. Rien de pire que de devoir s'adresser à quelqu'un avec l'haleine du matin… Je fonçai dans la salle de bain et enfournai ma brosse dans ma bouche en frottant frénétiquement. J'entendis alors quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre, ce qu'Alice, elle, ne sembla pas remarquer étant donné qu'elle avait poussé le volume de la stéréo à fond tout en continuant à « chanter », si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Je me mis à la héler, ce qui s'avéra inefficace à cause de la grosse mousse blanche qui me sortait de la bouche. Furieuse et hirsute, je fonçai vers la porte et l'ouvris d'un geste brusque.

Ce que je vis me stupéfia tellement que ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même, permettant à une infâme goutte de mousse de s'écraser sur mon t-shirt. Parfait. C'était vraiment la touche qu'il manquait à mon look improbable de la journée. J'avais l'air d'une vraie clocharde alors que la personne qui se tenait devant moi était la plus belle créature que j'aie jamais vue…

- « Hum, bonjour… Est-ce… est-ce qu'Alice est là ? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Etait-il possible d'avoir une voix pareille ? On aurait cru à du velours…

Qui était-ce ?

Je dus rester un moment sans rien dire car le jeune homme m'interpella à nouveau.

- « Mademoiselle ? »

_Bon sang, d__is quelque chose Bella !_

- « Woou… »

_Noooon Bella ! Tu as la bouche pleine de dentifrice !_

J'hochai alors la tête, ce qui fît sourire l'Adonis. Je crus défaillir en voyant la rangée de dents parfaites qu'il me dévoila. Sans parler de ses yeux, d'un vert tellement profond que je crus m'y perdre l'espace d'une seconde…

- « Edward !!! » cria Alice derrière moi.

Elle se jeta littéralement à son cou et se mît à le couvrir de baisers. Ca devait probablement être son petit ami. Elle en avait de la chance…

Reprenant mes esprits, je décidai de leur laisser un moment d'intimité et en profitai pour terminer mon brin de toilette dans la salle de bain. Ce garçon était vraiment... incroyablement beau !

_Du calme Bella, c'est le petit-ami de ta coloc' alors arrête de fantasmer !_

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiqua qu'il était déjà 11h20. 11h20 !! Et je ne savais même pas où avaient lieu les inscriptions ! Il fallait que je fonce sans perdre de temps ou je devrais passer le reste de l'année à me battre avec une raquette de badminton ou, pire, un ballon de volley-ball. J'attrapai alors mon sac et me précipitai en dehors de la chambre, après m'être étalée de tout mon long en trébuchant sur un tas de vêtements appartenant à Alice. Tout ça sous les yeux de monsieur parfait. Décidemment, il allait vraiment me prendre pour une demeurée… Le rouge qui me monta aux joues me fît détaler encore plus vite, tandis qu'Alice me hélait sur le pas de la porte…

- « Bellaaaa, attends !!! »

- « Pas le temps Alice ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

* * *

Lorsque je trouvai enfin le bâtiment en question, j'avais plus d'une demi-heure de retard et la file dans laquelle je pris place me parût sans fin. De là où j'étais, je pouvais à peine distinguer les panneaux indiquant les différentes options qui s'offraient à nous…

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Il s'agissait d'un message de Rose.

_A en juger ton look et ta place dans la file, tu as encore eu une panne d'oreiller ! Relève la tête…_

Je m'exécutai et vis alors ma grande blonde de copine en train d'agiter deux mains, parfaitement manucurées. Je ne bougeai pas. Je reçus alors un deuxième sms, toujours de Rose.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le déluge ? Amène-toi !_

Voulait-elle vraiment que je double la centaine de personnes qui attendait devant moi ? Il n'en était pas question, c'était le genre de choses qui me mettait moi-même hors de moi quand quelqu'un osait faire ça…

Nouveau message.

_Imagine-toi avec une raquette de badminton dans la main Bella. Pense à ce pauvre Mike Newton._

Mike Newton… Le seul garçon qui ait jamais daigné me regarder au lycée. Il était, d'après Rosalie, fou amoureux de moi et moi, tout ce que j'avais trouvé à faire, c'était le défigurer malgré moi lors d'une séance de badminton au lycée, à l'aide d'une raquette. Quand je vous disais que je n'avais aucun sens de la coordination ! Après ça, il ne m'a plus approchée à moins d'un mètre. J'avais, à cause de ma maladresse, fait fuir le seul garçon qui se soit jamais intéressé à moi. Du Bella Swan tout craché…

Je soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas lutter contre de tels arguments, Rosalie avait gagné. J'entrepris alors de la rejoindre, sous les insultes et les menaces des étudiants que je doublai. Charmant.

- « T'en as mis du temps ! » dit Rosalie avant de me faire la bise.

- « Mon réveil n'a pas sonné… »

En fait, il avait dû sonner mais les beuglements d'Alice avaient probablement couvert l'alarme…

- « Je vois ça, tu fais vraiment peur à voir ! » répondit-elle en tentant d'aplatir mes indomptables boucles brunes.

- « Dis donc, faut surtout pas te gêner toi ! » râla une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que, déjà, Rose s'en chargeait.

- « Y'a un problème? »

- « Un peu ouais ! Ta copine vient de doubler plus de la moitié de la file ! » cracha le garçon en question.

- « Et ? »

- « Et ça fait plus de deux heures que je fais la queue ! »

- « Hum… je vois » soupira-t-elle. « Bella, pousse-toi, tu veux ? » ajouta-t-elle en m'écartant légèrement, de manière à venir se placer face de lui.

D'un geste, elle empoigna le jeune homme par le col et lui roula une pelle magistrale, sous les sifflements et les applaudissements des autres étudiants.

Lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte, le garçon n'en revenait toujours pas. Il avait les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche entrouverte…

- « Ca te va comme compensation mon coco ? »

Pour seule réponse, Rose eut droit à un bégaiement incompréhensible. Le pauvre garçon, au physique disgracieux et au look de geek, n'aurait probablement plus jamais la chance d'embrasser une créature aussi belle que Rosalie Hale. Mon amie reprit alors sa place dans la file.

- « Voilà comment on les calme… Un baiser et ils te mangent dans la main » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Merci Rose, t'es vraiment une sœur ! »

- « Alors, dis-moi ce qui t'a mis en retard comme ça… »

- « En un mot ? Alice »

- « Je savais que cette fille allait nous poser des problèmes… » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

- « Rose, sa voix est tellement horrible qu'elle a réussi à couvrir l'alarme de mon réveil rien qu'en chantant ! Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai à peine eu le temps de me brosser les dents et d'enfiler cette tenue… »

Je vis alors Rosalie me jauger et arrêter son regard sur la tâche de dentifrice qui ornait mon vieux t-shirt. En la regardant à mon tour, je repensai à la beauté fatale qui avait provoqué ça, ce qui me fit sourire. Un sourire qui n'échappa pas à mon amie…

- « C'était quoi ça ? »

- « Quoi 'ça' ? »

- « Ca là! » dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers moi ! « Ce sourire niais ! »

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… » dis-je, feignant de ne pas avoir compris.

C'était mal connaître Rosalie…

- « Isabella Marie Swan, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- « Bon, très bien…Avant de venir te rejoindre, il y a juste le plus beau mec de la Terre qui est entré dans ma chambre… »

Rose parût exploser…

- « QUOI ?? Qui ça ? Je veux tout savoir ! »

Je me mis à rire doucement. Amèrement même. De 1, ce garçon n'était pas libre. De 2, il sortait avec ma coloc'. Et de 3, même si'il avait été célibataire, un garçon tel que lui ne serait pas intéressé par une fille comme moi. Il était trop parfait et j'étais trop... trop moi.

- « Calme-toi Rose. Il s'agit du petit ami d'Alice… »

Mon amie parût déçue mais n'interrompit pas son interrogatoire pour autant…

- « Décris-le moi ! »

- « Hum… Il était grand. Pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut… Il avait l'air d'être assez musclé mais pas du genre bodybuildé, tu vois… »

Rose acquiesça et me fit signe de continuer.

- « Il avait les yeux verts. Oh Rose ! Ils étaient tellement beaux que j'ai failli me noyer dedans ! Et puis, sa voix était si… Et ses cheveux avaient une couleur tellement spéciale… On aurait dit du… du bronze oui. Et son sourire oh… Il était juste… parfait. Oui, vraiment parfait… » finis-je, rêveuse.

Mon amie me regarda, l'air suspicieux. Son silence m'interpella.

- « Quoi ? » finis-je par dire, en mettant mon sourire de côté.

- « Rien »

- « Roooose ! » la grondai-je.

- « Non, vraiment. C'est juste que… Je ne t'ai jamais entendue parler d'un garçon comme ça… »

- « Comme quoi ? »

- « Comme si tu avais eu le coup de foudre »

J'éclatai de rire. Là, c'était Rose qui me connaissait mal… Bon, d'accord, j'avais trouvé ce garçon tout à fait… exceptionnel mais de là à avoir le coup de foudre ! Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre. J'aurais bien aimé y croire mais j'étais beaucoup trop terre à terre pour ça. Ce genre de chose, ça n'arrivait que dans les films et les livres…

- « Rose, tu es vraiment absurde parfois… »

Sans nous en rendre compte, nous étions arrivées au guichet d'inscription. Nous avions le choix entre une bonne cinquantaine d'options, et devions en choisir deux chacune. Grâce à la position de Rose dans la file, je pus obtenir la dernière place disponible au sein de la rédaction du journal de l'université et je choisis également de suivre un séminaire sur la littérature française, que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. De plus, ce séminaire cadrait bien avec le reste de mon programme universitaire, puisque j'avais décidé d'étudier la littérature anglaise, en fac de Lettres. Rose, elle, entamait des études de génie mécanique. Très intéressée par les voitures, elle opta pour un atelier de mécanique automobile ainsi que pour un séminaire intitulé « Techniques de modélisation en biomécanique ». Tout un programme…

Une fois la paperasse remplie, nous devions nous rendre au bureau d'inscription de notre propre fac afin de récupérer nos programmes respectifs. Nous partîmes donc chacune de notre côté. Nous nous étions fixé rendez-vous vers 13 heures dans un café que nous avions repéré sur notre chemin, histoire de déjeuner tranquillement avant de reprendre cette longue et fatigante journée. J'espérais que mon sens de l'orientation ne me ferait plus faux bond cette fois…

Après avoir, à nouveau, fait la file pendant plus d'une demi-heure, rempli tous les papiers nécessaires et avoir récupéré mon programme de l'année et mon plan de l'université, je m'empressai d'aller rejoindre Rose au point de rendez-vous. Lorsque j'arrivai, elle était déjà là et plaisantait avec le serveur qui, je dois le dire, était plutôt mignon !

- « Ah, Bella, te voilà enfin ! Je te présente Jacob »

Graaaaoouuw. Très appétissant !

Décidemment, les garçons de Seattle avaient un drôle d'effet sur moi…

- « Bon, maintenant que ton amie est là Rosalie, je peux prendre votre commande ? »

Rose et moi nous regardâmes furtivement et reprîmes en chœur :

- « Deux hot-dogs ketchup moutarde, un Coca Cola et un Coca Cola Light sans glaçons»

C'était le menu Rose-Bella en quelque sorte !

Jacob disparut quelques minutes derrière le comptoir et revint avec notre repas, que nous dévorâmes littéralement, sous son regard amusé.

- « Eh bien Rose, tu m'impressionnes ! En une matinée, tu as déjà embrassé un garçon et dragué un autre. Tu es une vraie mangeuse d'hommes… » rigolai-je.

- « Et ce n'est que le début ! Rosalie Hale est dans la place! Jacob est craquant hein… Je sens qu'on va venir souvent ici ! »

- « Il va falloir nous trouver un autre menu dans ce cas sinon, bonjour les kilos ! »

Ma remarque nous fît rire toutes les deux. Après avoir discuté de choses et d'autres, nous décidâmes de partir: Rosalie voulait voir si sa nouvelle colocataire était enfin arrivée tandis que je devais retourner dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer avant de me rendre à la bibliothèque. La veille, quand j'avais confié à Alice que j'avais besoin d'un job, elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait vu une annonce selon laquelle l'université recherchait un étudiant pour y travailler deux soirs par semaine. Et comme il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de gagner un peu d'argent, l'idée me parût merveilleuse ! Au moment de régler l'addition, Jacob nous demanda si nous venions à la grande fête d'accueil organisée le soir même sur le campus. Les yeux de Rosalie se mirent à briller…

- « Bien sûr que nous viendrons ! »

- « Ok ! Eh bien, on se voit là-bas alors les filles… » dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil que Rose remarqua immédiatement.

Je rougis instantanément de la tête aux pieds. En passant la porte, Rose me glissa à l'oreille un « Tu lui plais ! » qui me fit me prendre les pieds dans le chambranle. Mon amie me rattrapa de justesse avant de pouffer de rire et de me prendre le bras pour rentrer au dortoir.

Lorsque l'on pénétra dans ma chambre, Alice n'était pas là. Je vis qu'elle avait laissé un mot à mon attention sur mon lit (qui était, au passage, parfaitement fait alors que je l'avais laissé sans dessus dessous).

_Bella,_

_Tu es partie trop vite pour que je te le dise mais, ce soir, il y a la grande soirée d'accueil sur le campus. __Nous avons besoin d'une jolie robe. Je sais que tu voulais passez à la bibliothèque cet après-midi donc je viendrai te chercher devant le bâtiment vers 16 heures. Je serai dans ma voiture. __Rosalie est la bienvenue, évidemment. __Et il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Alice_

Seigneur, j'étais tombée sur une accro au shopping. Rosalie, qui avait lu le mot par-dessus mon épaule, jubilait. Evidemment, son opinion sur Alice changea du tout au tout dès qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles avaient la même passion, ou je dirais plutôt la même obsession.

Il était 14 heures. Je ne devais pas traîner.

Je mis donc Rosalie dehors et entrepris de me rendre plus ou moins présentable.

Mon rendez-vous se passa très bien et la bibliothécaire, visiblement très pressée de trouver quelqu'un, ne me fit pas languir : le poste était pour moi. Tous les mardi et les jeudi soir, je devais garder la bibliothèque de 18 heures à minuit. Ce n'était pas fantastiquement bien payé mais ça ferait amplement l'affaire…

A 16 heures, comme prévu, Alice m'attendait dans sa voiture. Quand je vis cette dernière, un juron m'échappa : il s'agissait d'une Porshe jaune canari. Je soupirai. Alice m'avait tout l'air d'une excentrique.

Lorsque je m'approchai, je vis que Rose avait déjà pris place sur le siège avant, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Je m'engouffrai alors – non sans peine - sur le siège arrière et la voiture fila à toute vitesse vers le centre commercial le plus proche.

Et là, la torture commença.

Ces deux hystériques me traînèrent dans chaque boutique, essayant des dizaines de robes et de paires d'escarpins. Seigneur, ces deux-là s'étaient vraiment trouvées !

Au bout de deux heures, nous eûmes toutes les trois trouvé notre compte (et, accessoirement, vidé nos comptes) et nous retournâmes sur le campus.

Et là, je découvris avec effroi qu'elles n'en avaient pas fini avec moi. Non. Ces demoiselles se mirent en tête de me _maquiller_ et de me _coiffer_. Moi, Bella Swan.

Au secours.

En plein milieu d'une séance de démêlage, Rosalie mit sur le tapis ce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle mette sur le tapis.

- « Alors Alice, il paraît que ton petit ami est craquant ? » esquissa-t-elle.

- « Rose !!! » dis-je en rougissant comme une pivoine.

- « Quel petit ami ? » répondit Alice en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Eh bien le mec qui est venu vous rendre une petite visite ce matin, tiens ! Bella m'a dit qu'il était, je cite : 'le plus beau mec de la Terre'. Ca fait envie... T'en as de la chance ! »

Fermant les yeux, je me frappai le front avec la paume de ma main plusieurs fois. Rosalie allait me le payer ! Dire à Alice que je trouvais son petit ami à mon goût était vraiment la chose la plus déplacée qui soit ! Comment Alice allait-elle le prendre ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se mette à me haïr pour ça ! Mon Dieu, et si elle me haïssait déjà ? Je ne voulais pas vivre avec une fille qui me haïssait ! Ca serait vraiment l'enfer ! Pourrait-elle jamais me pardonner?

- « Bella, est-ce que Rose parle d'Edward ? » me demanda calmement Alice.

Mon Dieu, elle me détestait, c'était sûr ! En même temps, si j'avais été à sa place je…

- « Ahahahahahahahhahahahahaha !!! »

Etais-je en train de rêver ou bien Alice était-elle morte de rire ?

Oui c'était bien ça : ma colocataire riait tellement fort qu'elle se tenait les côtes !

Rosalie, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je ne sus quoi répondre. De son côté, Alice ne se calmait pas. Elle se tordait littéralement de rire.

- « Vous… vous pensiez… qu'Edward était… mon… mon petit copain ? Waahahahah » réussit-elle à articuler entre deux rires.

- « Mais tu lui as sauté dessus et l'a couvert de baisers ! » répondis-je, agacée.

On se saute pas sur son jardinier, sur son voisin ou sur son boucher comme ça ! Si ce n'était pas son petit ami alors qui était-ce ???

- « Les filles… Edward n'est pas… ahaha… Edward n'est pas mon petit ami ! Ahaha… C'est… c'est mon frère ! »

- « TON FRERE ??? »

* * *

**Aloooooors?**

**J'attends vos commentaires les louloutes!**

**Peace,**

**V.**


	3. All Tequila's fault

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Etant donné que je serai très occupée ce week-end (vous avez vu ce soleil???), j'ai décidé de vous poster le chapitre 3 plus tôt que ce que j'avais prévu...**

**Je dois avouer que je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Si j'ai le temps et le courage, je le retravaillerai un peu, plus tard. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop frustrées par la fin de ce chapitre. Il fallait bien que je m'arrête quelque part et puis, un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal ;)**

**Pour toutes celles qui me réclamaient à corps et à cris ce cher Emmett, sachez qu'il apparaît dans ce chapitre mais que je l'ai laissé volontairement très effacé. Par contre, j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'assez drôle pour la suite alors ne vous fiez pas aux apparences. Le couple terrible Emmett-Rosalie n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui!**

**Et pour celles qui veulent savoir qui est la fameuse colocataire de Rose, il faudra encore être un peu patientes (mouahahahaha)!**

**Je réponds à vos fantastiques reviews dès que j'ai un peu de temps... Je vous remercie pour tous vos adorables commentaires d'ailleurs, ça fait plaiz' :)**

**Bon allez, trève de blablas et place au chapitre 3! Enjoy ;)**

**Voodoooo'**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose et moi avions hurlé en même temps. Edward était le frère d'Alice. Alice était la sœur d'Edward. Et cette révélation provoquait en moi une drôle de sensation…

Lorsque le fou rire d'Alice se calma enfin, ma nouvelle colocataire reprit la conversation pendant que Rose se remit à me coiffer.

- « Bella, tu pensais sincèrement qu'Edward était mon copain ? »

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit : le fait que tu lui sautes dessus ne m'a pas laissé supposer autre chose »

- « J'imagine… Mais j'étais tellement surprise et heureuse de le voir que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ça ! Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis plus d'un an alors… »

- « Ca peut se comprendre ! » dit Rosalie.

Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel les filles faisaient des choses bizarres avec mes longs cheveux. Alice le rompit au bout de quelques minutes en s'adressant à moi.

- « Alors comme ça, tu trouves Edward à ton goût Bella ? » me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je me mis à bégayer sans parvenir à articuler quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Mes deux amies pouffèrent.

- « Ca m'en a tout l'air en tout cas ! » dit Rosalie.

- « Ca tombe bien alors, parce qu'il sera là ce soir ! »

- « QUOI ??? » dis-je en me retournant brusquement vers elle.

- « Parfaitement Bella. Edward sera là ce soir, à la fête d'accueil ! »

Ma respiration s'accéléra. J'allais le revoir. J'allais revoir son fantastique visage. J'allais à nouveau croiser son regard émeraude… Le bonheur ! Je souris à la perspective alléchante de pouvoir l'observer durant toute une soirée...

- « Il va falloir que tu nous le présente alors Alice » répondit Rose.

- « Quoi ? Non ! » m'offusquai-je.

- « Pourquoi pas ? Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire sa connaissance avec tout le bien que tu m'as dit de lui ! »

- « Pas question Rose »

Mon amie souffla bruyamment et échangea un regard furtif avec Alice, qui souriait discrètement. Et cet air là ne me disait rien qui vaille…

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à mon refus.

Vu l'état dans lequel il m'avait aperçue ce matin-là, il valait mieux me faire discrète.

Avec Rose à mes côtés, je passerais totalement inaperçue aux yeux d'Edward. Mon amie était d'une beauté parfaite, tout comme lui. Et je ne voulais pas le voir la dévorer du regard…

Un garçon pareil ne pouvait pas être célibataire. Par conséquent, il viendrait probablement à la fête avec sa petite amie. Et je ne voulais pas voir ça non plus.

Comme si Rose avait lu dans mes pensées, elle posa la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'Alice m'avait dit qu'Edward était son frère.

- « Est-ce que ton frère a une petite amie Alice? » fît-elle en enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux dans un bigoudi, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- « Je ne crois pas non… »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

Alors ces yeux là ne brillaient pour personne ? Ce sourire n'appartenait à personne ? Ce cœur ne battait pour personne ?

_Bella, tu es vraiment ridicule ! Tu ferais mieux de t'ôter ce mec de la tête tout de suite ou ça va mal finir._

Rose parût satisfaite de la réponse de ma colocataire. L'était-elle pour elle ou pour moi ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu donc elle n'allait quand même pas essayer de… de… argh ! ARGH !

- « Hum, et toi Bella ? Est-ce que… ton frère… enfin, je veux dire… Est-ce que ton frère sera là… ce soir ? »

La bouche de Rose s'étira en un sourire triomphal.

- « Je le savais ! Tu as craqué sur Jasper ! » hurla-t-elle en pointant son index verni vers Alice.

- « Eh bien c'est-à-dire que… »

- « C'est pour lui que tu as acheté toute cette lingerie tout à l'heure ? » la coupa-t-elle.

Alice haussa une épaule, ce que nous prîmes pour un « oui ». Nous nous mîmes à glousser en chœur.

- « Bella, il faut absolument que tu te débrouilles pour faire venir Jasper à cette soirée pour qu'on le présente comme il se doit à Alice. La dernière fois, ça ne comptait pas vraiment... Et toi, je te conseille de changer d'avis vis-à-vis du fait qu'Alice te présente à son frère… »

- « Rose, je suis d'accord pour convaincre Jasper. Mais pour Edward, c'est non. Point final. » dis-je, catégorique.

- « Mais pourquoi ? » tenta Alice.

- « J'ai mes raisons. Je ne veux pas, c'est tout ».

- « Tu es sûre de toi ? » fit Rose, menaçante.

- « Parfaitement »

- « Très bien ! Dans ce cas… »

Je me retournai vers elle pendant qu'elle finissait d'enrouler ma dernière mèche de cheveux dans un bigoudi. Je lui fis signe de continuer.

- « Dans ce cas, c'est de Rosalie Hale qu'il fera la connaissance »

- Et mon regard noir ne servit à rien : Rose avait déjà pris sa décision. Et elle avait l'air déterminée…

* * *

- « Ces escarpins sont beaucoup trop hauts ! » me plaignis-je en arrivant devant l'immense gymnase où la fête avait lieu.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises Bella, tu es parfaite… » m'assura Alice.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au reflet que m'offrait la vitrine d'une librairie. Bon d'accord, la petite robe noire aux épaules dénudées que ces deux hystériques m'avaient fait acheter était du plus bel effet. Et ces chaussures étaient parfaitement coordonnées (même si elles m'arrachaient un cri de douleur à chaque pas). Je devais également reconnaître que Rosalie avait fait un travail superbe avec mes cheveux et que le léger maquillage d'Alice m'allait plutôt bien. Mais malgré ça, je faisais pâle figure vis-à-vis de mes deux amies : en un mot, elles étaient som-ptu-eu-ses. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si allaient jusqu'au bout de leur plan, Alice n'aurait aucun mal à séduire Jasper (que j'avais réussi à convaincre de venir) et Rose aurait toutes ses chances avec… ARGH.

Je chassai aussitôt cette pensée de mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas, ou plutôt il m'était insupportable de penser à ça.

_Si tu te prives, je ne vois pas pourquoi Rose, elle, le ferait._

Psssshht.

En entrant dans le gymnase, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Cet endroit était tout simplement splendide et plusieurs centaines d'étudiants avaient déjà pris possession de la piste de danse, qu'une boule à facette très 70's éclairait.

Je me surpris à chercher Edward du regard. Mais après un rapide coup d'œil, je vis qu'il n'était pas là. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être déçue…

_Bella, ma fille, arr__ête ça : tu fais pitié._

Nous traversâmes la salle en direction du bar. Evidemment, Rose attirait tous les regards. Elle avait beau être une première année, elle faisait bien plus 'femme' que toutes les midinettes présentes à cette fête. Avec sa robe rouge fendue jusqu'à la cuisse, son décolleté plongeant, ses talons vertigineux et sa chevelure dorée qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins, plusieurs filles durent fermer le bouche de leur petit ami.

C'était la cohue au bar. Les étudiants avaient l'air de vouloir profiter _pleinement_ de ce dernier jour de répit avant la reprise des cours, à grand renfort de bière. A notre grande surprise, l'un des serveurs du bar n'était autre que Jacob, que l'on avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée.

Lorsqu'il nous aperçut, il nous fit de grands signes et m'adressa un petit sourire qui me fit rougir comme jamais.

_Bella, à force de rougir comme ça à chaque fois que quelqu'un pose le regard sur toi, tu vas passer pour une débile profonde._

Discrètement, Jacob nous fit signe de venir à l'arrière du bar et nous fit passer trois verres de Tequila avant de retourner au comptoir.

- « Quelle générosité ! » dit Alice.

- « C'est parce qu'il a flashé sur Bella ! » répondit nonchalamment Rosalie.

- « ROSE ! » fis-je, outrée. « De toute façon, tu sais bien que je ne bois pas d'alcool… »

- « Oh non, je t'en prie, pas le retour de Sainte Prude ! » dit Rosalie en levant les yeux au plafond.

- « Sainte Prude ? » dit Alice en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- « C'est le surnom que je donne à Bella depuis nos 16 ans. Normalement, à cet âge, tu commences à faire des bêtises, tu vois ? Enfin, les gens normaux en font. Tu essaies la cigarette, tu te prends ta première cuite, tu oses mettre la langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un – même si, personnellement, j'ai commencé à rouler des pelles bien avant ça ! – et plus si affinités, tu fais le mur…

Alice acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle devait sûrement se remémorer un quelconque souvenir…

- « Eh bien Bella, elle, n'a jamais rien osé faire. Une vraie nonne. D'où son surnom : Sainte Prude » termina Rose.

Grrr !

Apparemment, elle avait décidé de me provoquer ce soir : d'abord Edward, maintenant, ce surnom débile ! Elle cherchait à me pousser à bout ou quoi ?

Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de continuer à me ridiculiser, je bus d'une traite le verre offert par Jacob, sous les regards ébahis de mes deux amies. Le sourire de Rose s'étira et elle me fit amener un deuxième verre, que je bus également. Ce n'était pas si mauvais finalement. A vrai dire, c'était même plutôt bon…

Visiblement ravies par le fait que je me déride enfin, Rose et Alice commandèrent un plateau rempli de shots de Tequila, que nous descendîmes les uns après les autres.

A la troisième dose, je commençai à me détendre.

La quatrième provoqua chez mes amies et moi une série de fous rires incontrôlables.

Au bout de la cinquième, nous fûmes prises d'une irrésistible envie de danser. Alice, qui tenait une forme olympique, nous emmena sur la piste de danse et nous nous mîmes à danser comme des acharnées et, grande première, je ne tombai pas une seule fois !

Au bout d'une demi-heure de danse endiablée, durant laquelle Rosalie rendit fous de désir la moitié des garçons présents dans la salle, nous rejoignîmes le bar. Je fus heureuse d'y retrouver Jasper qui, bizarrement, s'était mis sur son trente et un. Alice avait-elle quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? Dès qu'il me vit, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon signe…

- « Bella, tu m'avais dit de te rejoindre à l'entrée à 21 heures, j'ai poireauté tout seul dehors pendant 40 minutes ! »

- « Excuse-moi Jasper mais… »

- « Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée Jasper » intervint Alice, un sourire contrit aux lèvres. « J'avais très envie de danser alors j'ai traîné les filles avec moi et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. Est-ce que… tu me pardonnes ? » ajouta-t-elle avec une irrésistible moue.

- « Eh bien je… je… ce n'est pas grave je… Pas grave ! » bégaya mon frère en levant ses deux mains devant lui.

Alice lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- « Je te remercie »

Dans tous les cas, dès que nous les présentâmes en bonne et due forme Rose et moi, l'un à l'autre, il ne se lâchèrent plus de la soirée et j'eus rapidement le pressentiment qu'Alice allait devenir beaucoup plus que ma colocataire… Ces deux-là se regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits, un bête sourire collé au visage.

- « Eh bien, on a bien fait de les présenter ces deux-là ! » lança Rose à la volée.

- « C'est sûr, à voir le sourire niais collé à leur visage, on ne pouvait pas faire mieux ! » répondis-je bien fort.

Alice et Jasper n'avaient même pas l'air de remarquer qu'on parlait d'eux. Je repris…

- « Si ça continue, je vais devoir trouver une autre chambre pour ce soir... »

- « A moins que tu veuilles les entendre hurler à côté de toi toute la nuit… »

- « Pitié non ! Rose, puisque ta coloc' n'est toujours pas arrivée, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me laisser dormir dans ta chambre ? » ironisai-je.

Toujours aucune réaction. La salle aurait pu prendre feu que ces deux-là n'auraient rien remarqué. Ils se dévoraient littéralement du regard.

- « Je ne peux rien te promettre, Bella. Qui sait, moi aussi je vais peut-être trouver un compagnon pour la nuit ! »

- « Et ta baignoire, tu me la laisserais ? »

- « Mmmh je ne sais pas trop… Si je ramène quelqu'un chez moi, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on le fasse dans toutes les pièces de la chambre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

- « Oui, un peu comme Mike et moi l'avions fait dans la maison de Charlie quoi… » dis-je nonchalamment.

Même ce gros mensonge n'eut aucun effet sur le comportement de mon frère. Lui qui était si protecteur d'ordinaire…

- « Dis Rose, tu crois qu'ils parlent avec les yeux ou quelque chose du genre ? »

- « Si c'est le cas, la conversation a l'air d'être passionnante ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire et commandâmes une nouvelle Tequila.

Le temps de payer et de nous retourner, ils avaient disparu. Nous les repérâmes au bout de quelques minutes : ils dansaient un slow au beau milieu de la piste de danse. Bon sang.

- « L'amour, ça rend vraiment pathétique ! » dit Rose, l'air pas vraiment convaincu.

- « Oui, regarde-les, on dirait deux… deux… C'est vraiment… nul! » ajoutai-je.

Nous nous jetâmes un rapide coup d'œil et parlâmes en même temps.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ça m'arrive ! » dis-je

- « J'aimerais tellement trouver le bon ! » lâcha Rose en soupirant.

Nous nous mîmes à rire avant de trinquer et de boire un énième verre d'une traite.

- « Contente de voir que Sainte Prude s'est éclipsée ! » me lança-t-elle en déposant son shot sur le comptoir.

- « Je te fais la promesse qu'elle ne fera plus aucune apparition ce soir ! » dis-je solennellement.

- « J'aime mieux ça ! » dit-elle avant de commander deux autres verres.

Si je continuais comme ça, j'allais noyer mes poumons et griller mon cerveau avant même que les cours ne commencent ! Mais je devais avouer que l'ivresse était agréable... Je me sentais bien. Légère. Un peu triste qu'Edward ne soit pas là mais heureuse de passer cette soirée avec Rose et Alice, même si cette dernière préférait la compagnie de mon frère à la nôtre…

- « Bon, il faut qu'on se trouve un mec à nous mettre sous la dent sinon, ça ne va pas aller ! » dit Rose en jetant un coup d'œil à l'assistance.

Rosalie Hale allait se mettre en chasse. Attention les yeux !

Après quelques minutes, un sourire en coin illumina son visage.

- « Ca y est, j'ai repéré ma cible… »

- « Qui ça ? »

- « Le mec là-bas ! » dit-elle en me désignant l'endroit où son 'gibier' se trouvait.

Lorsque je vis ce qu'elle m'indiquait, je crus que j'allais vomir toute la Tequila que j'avais ingurgitée jusque là tellement la sensation qui assaillit mon ventre était violente.

C'était _lui._

_Il_ était là, à quelques mètres de nous, de l'autre côté de la salle.

Edward.

Et Rose avait jeté son dévolu sur _lui_.

Sans que je puisse les contrôler, mes mains se mirent à trembler…

- « Bella, tu te sens bien ? » dit Rosalie, visiblement inquiète.

- « Oui… Non… Je sais pas trop »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??? »

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- « C'est… Edward » finis-je pas dire.

Zut zut et rezut ! Avec les centaines de garçons qu'il y avait dans cette salle, il fallait que ça soit lui que Rose repère !

_En même temps, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir Bella. Regarde ce type ! Il est fabuleux !_

Je ne pouvais effectivement pas blâmer Rosalie… Avec son jeans foncé qui moulait ses jolies fesses, sa chemise blanche dont les trois derniers boutons du dessus étaient ouverts, laissant deviner son superbe torse, et ses cheveux en bataille, Edward était tout simplement sublime…

- « Quoi ? Ce grand brun musclé là, c'est Edward ? »

Je soupirai.

- « Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était roux, ou quelque chose du style ? »

- « Il n'est pas roux, il a juste, je ne sais pas… comme des reflets cuivrés dans les cheveux » dis-je en fixant le jeune homme.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son visage…

- « Ce mec a les cheveux bruns Bella ! »

- « Rose, tu as trop bu je crois. Tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas les cheveux bruns enfin ! Bientôt, tu vas me dire que sa chemise est rouge aussi ? »

- « Bella, le mec dont je te parle n'a pas de chemise. Il est en t-shirt. Un t-shirt qui met fantastiquement bien ses pectoraux en valeur, d'ailleurs. MIAM ! »

Rose était folle ma parole !

A moins que…

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide aux deux personnes qui accompagnaient Edward et me rendis compte que Rosalie parlait du garçon qui se trouvait à sa droite : un type gigantesque, tout en muscles. Mon amie n'avait donc pas flashé sur l'objet de ma convoitise ! J'exultai intérieurement…

En voyant Edward, Rose comprit également et se mit à rire…

- « Quoi ? Tu es tellement omnubilée par ce mec que tu n'as même pas remarqué la bombe qui est à côté de lui? Oh Bella… » me dit elle avec un regard attendri.

Je lui tirai la langue en guise de réponse.

- « Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal… » ajouta-t-elle, jaugeant Edward des pieds à la tête.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, qui eut pour seul effet de redoubler ses rires.

- « T'inquiète pas va, je trouve son pote mille fois mieux ! C'est tout à fait mon style. J'ai besoin d'un homme, un vrai, avec des muscles et un joli minois. Et celui-là me conviendrait tout à fait. D'ailleurs viens, on va leur parler… » dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras

- « QUOI ? Tu veux y aller ? Mais on ne les connaît même pas ! »

- « C'est l'occasion de faire leur connaissance tiens ! »

- « Je te l'ai dit cet après-midi, pas question que j'approche ce type ! »

- « Oui et tu m'as aussi promis que Sainte Prude ne ferait plus d'apparition ce soir ! Sois un peu _wild_, ça ne te fera pas de mal ! Et puis, il ne va pas te manger… »

J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me mange, pourtant.

_Grotesque, Bella._

- « Tiens, ben voilà ! Alice et Jasper les ont rejoints. C'est l'occasion ! »

Effectivement, Alice avait à nouveau sauté au cou de son frère. Cette fille était d'une discrétion incroyable… Une fois décollée d'Edward, elle se tourna vers nous et nous fit signe de les rejoindre. Rosalie s'empressa de parcourir les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient du petit groupe avant de se retourner vers moi et de constater que je n'avais pas bougé. J'étais figée. Statufiée.

Pétrifiée.

Elle revint sur ses pas et se planta devant moi.

- « Bella, tu nous fais quoi là ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- « J'peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Je vais encore me ridiculiser… »

Rose soupira de mécontentement. Puis, en l'espace d'un instant, je vis une étrange lueur passer dans ses yeux, comme si elle avait eu une idée géniale. Elle me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans la direction opposée du petit groupe. Autrement dit, vers le bar.

Elle me tendit un verre.

- « Bois ça »

- « Rose, j'ai déjà assez bu je crois… »

Le fait que j'aie la désagréable sensation d'être sur un bateau ivre en témoignait.

- « Bon, écoute-moi. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie d'approcher le fameux Eddynounet mais moi, par contre, j'ai très envie de faire la connaissance de Sexy Musclor. Alors soit tu la joues cool, tu bois ce verre et tu m'accompagnes, soit tu restes ici toute seule à broyer du noir et tu passes pour la grosse asociale de service. Décide-toi »

Elle avait dit tout ça en tenant le verre à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.

- « Mais regarde-le ! … et regarde moi… » essayai-je.

- « Je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu devais le draguer ! Tu es la coloc' d'Alice alors la moindre des choses, c'est d'être polie et d'aller saluer son frère ! »

Pas faux. Mais est-ce que je pourrais jouer le rôle de la fille détachée alors que…

_Que quoi, Bella ? Tu connais ce mec depuis moins de 24 heures… Le coup de foudre, ça n'existe pas et tu le sais. Alors reprends-toi, bois ce verre, et conduis-toi en personne normale, merde !_

J'attrapai le verre et le bus d'une traite, me sentant tout de suite mieux. Puis, Rose me prit le bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le petit groupe.

Plus je m'approchais d'Edward, plus mon cœur battait vite. Il fallait absolument que je me calme.

- « Ah, vous voilà enfin ! J'ai cru que vous nous évitiez… » dit Alice.

Rose fut secouée par un petit rire et je lui pinçai le bras pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

- « Rose, Bella, je vous présente Ben, un ami, Emmett, mon cousin, et Edward, mon _frère_ » dit-elle en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

Elle trouvait ça drôle ?

- « Les mecs, je vous présente Rosalie et Bella »

- « Salut » dit Rose en vrillant son regard dans celui d'Emmett.

- « Bonsoir » ajoutai-je en leur adressant un petit sourire avant de me mettre à fixer mes pieds.

- « Enchantés » firent-ils en chœur.

Lorsque je relevai la tête, je vis qu'Edward me regardait, une expression intriguée sur le visage. Croiser son regard me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et je baissai à nouveau les yeux.

- « Ton visage me dit quelque chose » finit-il par dire.

- « Bien sûr Ed, Bella est ma colocataire. Tu l'as aperçue ce matin quand tu es venu me rendre une petite visite ! »

Mes rougissements redoublèrent d'intensité en repensant à l'épisode du dentifrice.

L'expression d'Edward se mua alors en quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la… surprise ?

- « Oui, c'est ça ! » dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. « D'ailleurs, je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangée pendant ta toilette. Tu es partie tellement vite ce matin que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'excuser et… »

- « Y'a pas de mal ! » le coupai-je, sans avoir relevé les yeux vers lui.

Si je le regardais encore une fois, je me liquéfierais. J'en étais à peu près sûre…

Sentant mon embarras, Rosalie changea de sujet et profita de l'occasion pour adresser la parole à 'Sexy Musclor'.

- « Alors Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? »

- « Je suis étudiant en génie mécanique, troisième année… » dit le grand brun.

Le regard de Rose s'illumina. Visiblement, le fait qu'Emmett s'intéresse à la mécanique le rendait encore plus sexy à ses yeux.

- « C'est merveilleux ! On étudie la même chose ! » dit-elle.

- « Anh anh » dit-il en détournant le regard vers la piste de danse.

Etais-je en train de rêver ou bien Emmett n'était pas très réceptif au(x) charme(s) de Rosalie ? C'était la meilleure celle-là !

- « Ben, Emmett, si vous alliez nous chercher à boire hein ? » lança Alice.

- « Bonne idée ! Je suis mort de soif. Qui veut une bière ? » interrogea Emmett.

Je me surpris à lever la main. Peut-être que boire encore un peu me détendrait ! Et, au moins, je pourrais reporter mon attention sur la bouteille, au lieu de regarder mes pieds. Ca alternerait un peu…

- « Je viens avec vous ! » dit Rosalie qui, visiblement, refusait de s'avouer vaincue.

Emmett haussa les épaules et les trois filèrent vers le bar, tandis que les notes d'un vieux slow ringard retentirent.

- « Oh j'adore cette chanson ! » dit Alice en tapant des mains. « Jasper, tu veux bien danser avec moi »

- « D'… d'accord » bafouilla-t-il.

En trois minutes, nous étions passés de 7 à 2 personnes. En l'occurrence, Edward et moi.

Ca sentait le coup monté à plein nez ! Elles allaient me le payer…

- « Alors… hum… Bella, toi aussi tu es en première année ? »

Seigneur, il était en train de me parler. Avec cette voix sublime. J'avais envie de hurler, de m'enfuir à toutes jambes, de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de le déshabiller, de le gifler et de vomir à la fois.

_Quand tu en auras terminé avec tes réflexions personnelles, tu pourrais, je ne sais pas moi, peut-être lui répondre, Bella ?_

- « Oui… Je… suis en première année. Fac de lettres » dis-je en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis il sourit. Un sourire genre 4 étoiles. Pfiou !

Il n'était pas humain ce mec, bon sang ! Aucun humain ne pouvait être aussi beau. Aussi parfait. Aussi…

- « Tu danses ? » dit-il en me tendant sa main.

QUOI ???

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il me souriait toujours et ses yeux reflétaient une certaine curiosité, mélangée à une sorte d'anxiété.

Il me proposait peut-être de danser pour éviter de devoir me parler. Ou alors, peut-être que…

_Calme-toi Bella, il te propose de danser, pas de l'épouser !_

- « Je… je ne sais pas vraiment… danser Edward et… »

- « Tu rigoles, tu te débrouilles très bien ! Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure avec Alice et ton amie blonde… »

Nom de Dieu, il m'avait vue sur la piste de danse plus tôt dans la soirée ! J'étais morte de honte…

- « Rosalie. Elle s'appelle Rosalie » dis-je en essayant de zapper les images de moi en train de danser de ma tête.

- « Oui, c'est ça. Rosalie… »

C'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon à qui Rosalie avait été présentée ne retienne pas son nom.

J'étais toujours là, à fixer la main qu'il me tendait, pesant le pour (à savoir le fait que c'était le mec le plus canon de toute l'histoire de l'humanité) et le contre (mon état d'ébriété évident, mon manque total de coordination et mon incapacité à danser, pour ne citer qu'eux) lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau à moi de la voix la plus sensuelle qui soit...

- « Bella, s'il te plaît, danse avec moi… » dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui me fit perdre tous les moyens.

Je ne sais pas si c'était ses yeux, sa voix, sa bouche, notre proximité ou bien les effets de ma dernière Tequila qui se faisaient ressentir mais, l'espace d'une seconde, je crus oublier où j'étais et qui j'étais. Je saisis alors la main qu'il me tendait et il m'emmena au milieu de la piste de danse, sous le regard ahuri de Rose et ceux, envieux, de quelques étudiantes qui nous observaient…

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu,  
**

**V.**


	4. Professor Edward 'Sexy' Cullen

**Hi everybody!**

**Un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais, tout beau, vous attend ci-dessous. ****Il est un peu court mais j'essaye de faire ce que je peux avec le temps dont je dispose!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton vert en partant! Ca ne coûte pas grand chose et ça fait super plaisir...**

**Bonne journée (et bonnes vacances pour les étudiantes!) à toutes!**

**Voodoooo'**

**Disclamer :** Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à (la fantastique) Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_Il était un petit naviiire, il était un petit naviiiiire_

_Qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué_

_Ohé ohéééééé_

C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour me distraire du merveilleux visage situé à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Chanter des chansons ridicules pour moi-même. Depuis qu'Edward avait posé ses mains sur ma taille, je faisais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Jusque là, ça avait plutôt bien marché. Mon cavalier se contentait de danser et ne m'adressait pas la parole. J'avais probablement tapé juste en pensant qu'il m'avait uniquement invitée à danser pour ne pas avoir à me parler…

Son silence me faisait du bien. J'appréciais le fait de pouvoir juste être près de lui, sans devoir combler les blancs qu'une conversation entre deux inconnus suggère inévitablement.

Cependant, garder le contrôle n'était pas une chose des plus évidentes et, l'alcool aidant, je sentais les briques de mon mur de volonté céder les unes après les autres. Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux et priai pour que cette chanson interminable cesse enfin et que je puisse m'éloigner de lui. J'avais l'impression de danser depuis des heures…

- « Bella ? »

Oh non non non ! Ne me parle pas ! Et surtout pas avec cette voix-là !

- « Bella, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je crus déceler une pointe d'anxiété dans sa voix, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux… Lorsque ses prunelles vertes rencontrèrent les miennes, mon cœur eut un raté et j'eus l'impression que quelqu'un me tordait l'estomac à mains nues.

Je me rendis compte que je ne bougeais plus. Sans doute était-ce cela qui l'avait alerté ?

J'avais l'impression d'être seule avec lui dans cette salle immense, sans musique pour nous bercer. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens.

- « Edward… » chuchotai-je malgré moi.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » chuchota-t-il à son tour, le regard empreint d'une douceur qui me fit perdre pied.

Le petit sourire gêné qu'il m'adressa ensuite eut raison de moi.

- « Ed…ward… je… tu me… il faut que je te dise que… »

- « Que quoi Bella ? » dit-il en rapprochant encore un peu son visage du mien.

- « Que… OH MON DIEU »

Comprenant ce qui arrivait, je le repoussai violemment me mis à courir comme une dératée en direction de la sortie. Il fallait absolument que je me tire de là ! Quelle idiote ! Après avoir bousculé quelques étudiants qui me répondirent en m'insultant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables (deux fois en une seule journée, quel bonheur !) et m'être tordu les chevilles à plusieurs reprises, je trouvai enfin la grande porte métallique qui menait à l'extérieur.

Et là, incapable de me retenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, je fis quelque chose d'horrible.

Je me mis à vomir tout ce que j'avais dans le ventre dans un énorme pot de fleur.

Malgré le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles et mes sanglots étouffés, j'entendis très distinctement des pas accourir dans ma direction. Et quand j'entendis la voix de celui qui me poursuivait, je ne pus réprimer un autre vomissement.

_Maudite Tequila !_

- « Bella ! Tout va bien ? »

Mon Dieu mais comment pouvais-je être aussi poisseuse ! Le mec sur qui j'avais flashé était en train de m'observer vomir. Y'avait-il quelque chose de pire que ça au monde ?

- « Tu vois bien que je me porte comme un charme ! » répliquais-je d'un ton un peu trop sec, plus fâchée contre moi-même que contre lui.

- « Pas la peine d'être désagréable »

Sa remarque me fit me raidir. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit ça comme ça ? Le pauvre essayait juste de m'aider et moi, tout ce que je trouvais à faire, c'était de l'engueuler...

- « Oh Bella ! » cria Rose en courant à toutes jambes vers moi.

Instinctivement, elle rassembla mes cheveux et les tint haut sur mon crâne pour éviter qu'ils entrent en contact avec la masse visqueuse qui sortait de mes lèvres.

Bientôt, tous les autres furent autour de moi.

_Alors là, génial Bella. Bravo !_

- « Les gars, tout va, je… j'ai pas les gouzip de… la balle et je… peut-être oui… dodo » essayai-je pour les rassurer alors que j'avais la désagréable sensation de ne plus rien contrôler.

_Et en français Bella, ça donne quoi ?_

- « Les gouzip ? C'est quoi ça les 'gouzip' ??? » fit Jasper, interloqué.

En entendant la voix de mon frère, je me tournai vivement vers lui. C'était comme si je ne l'avais plus vu depuis des siècles! Sans comprendre pourquoi, je sautai alors à son cou en lui disant que je l'aimais. J'avais l'impression qu'il sentait la cacahuète...

Seigneur.

- « Laisse tomber Jazz, elle délire complètement… » répondit Rosalie en tentant de m'éponger le front avec un mouchoir.

Ils continuèrent à discuter durant quelques minutes mais je ne comprenais plus ce qu'ils disaient. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un nid de coton et d'en avoir partout, y compris dans la bouche…

Je sentis alors deux bras puissants me soulever de terre et m'emporter loin de ces voix mais je n'avais plus la force de relever les yeux pour voir à qui ils appartenaient et où ils m'emmenaient.

Puis, ce fut le trou noir.

Et quand je me réveillai le matin suivant, le seul souvenir qu'il me restait de cette soirée était un horrible mal de tête…

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvrai les yeux, je mis quelques minutes à me rendre compte qu'Alice me tendait un verre d'eau et une aspirine. Je me redressai pour les lui prendre des mains et la douleur fut tellement fulgurante que j'attrapai le verre et le bus d'une traite. Je marmonnai alors un merci et replongeai la tête dans l'oreiller. Ma colocataire ne bougea pas et le fait de sentir son regard sur moi me poussa à réouvrir un œil. Elle avait l'air… surexcitée. Je lui demandai ce qu'elle avait à me regarder comme ça, espérant qu'elle se tire de sa rêverie solitaire et qu'elle me laisse dormir tranquille.

J'aurais dû la fermer.

- « Oh Bella, ton frère est tellement… tellement… ah, je ne trouve pas les mots ! » commença-t-elle.

Ah non, pas parler de Jasper, pour l'amour du Christ! Refusant cette conversation, je lui tournai le dos. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer…

- « Il a été tellement galant et charmant hier soir ! Et puis, il m'a fait tellement rire. Il m'a fait danser aussi… Tu savais que c'était un excellent danseur? J'adore qu'un mec sache danser... Et, tu sais, il était tellement , comment dire, attentif à tous mes besoins. Je craque complètement ! Et je crois que je lui plais aussi… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? Moi je pense qu'il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas et … bon, je voulais savoir si… est-ce que…ça te dérangerait si Jasper et moi, enfin on…»

Bla bla bla. Visiblement, Alice brûlait d'envie de me dire quelque chose mais mon cerveau, trop embrumé, refusait:

1. De décoder le message caché d'Alice de lui-même.

2. De participer à cet échange plus longtemps.

Autrement dit, il fallait abréger mes souffrances…

- « Alice, est-ce que tu cherches à me dire quelque chose en particulier parce que… »

- « Jasper m'a embrassée » me coupa-t-elle avec un air anxieux que je ne compris pas.

L'information remonta lentement à mon cerveau. C'était donc ça. Jasper avait embrassé Alice et cette dernière voulait donc recevoir mon assentiment.

- « C'est ma bénédiction que tu veux ? » articulai-je mollement.

- « On peut dire ça, oui… » dit-elle dans un sourire mi-amusé, mi-craintif.

- « Eh bien, tu l'as ! Et maintenant, laisse-moi dormir ! J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus… »

- « C'est à peu près ça ! » dit Alice en éclatant d'un rire cristallin, ce qui raviva mon mal de tête.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ? J'avais beau me creuser la cervelle, rien ne me revenait. Pourtant la douleur, elle, était bien là! Alors que m'était-il arrivé pour avoir à subir ça ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de mon lit et vis, successivement, une robe, un escarpin... puis un autre et enfin le pantalon de jogging et le t-shirt qui me servaient habituellement de pijama. En voyant ces deux derniers, je tentai un regard sous ma couette et vis que j'étais en sous vêtements. Or, je ne dormais jamais en sous-vêtements.

Mais j'avais beau réfléchir, mes souvenirs de la veille s'arrêtaient à notre arrivée à la soirée d'accueil, avec Rose et Alice.

_Attends, une seconde… La soirée d'accueil ?_

- « Bon, je file en cours moi ! Ca serait dommage d'arriver en retard le premier jour… A quelle heure tu commences toi ? »

Trop absorbée par mes pensées, je n'entendis pas ce qu'Alice me disait.

- « Ouh ouh Bella! Ici la Terre ! »

- « Hum… quoi Alice ? Tu m'as parlé ? »

- « Je te demandais à quelle heure tu avais ton premier cours »

- « 10 heures. Pourquoi ? »

- « Bon sang Bella ! Il est 09h20 ! »

- « Oh mon Dieu, non, pas encore en retard ! » dis-je en me relevant d'un coup, ce qui accentua encore mon mal de crâne.

Décidemment, la ponctualité n'était vraiment pas mon fort…

- « File sous la douche ! Je te prépare tes fringues, vite ! »

Je m'extirpai alors de mes draps et m'exécutai en toute hâte. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Alice était déjà partie et avait laissé un espèce de collant noir avec une longue chemise bleu nuit et des ballerines sur mon lit. Rien ne m'appartenait.

_Maudite Alice ! Même dans des moments pareils, elle s'amuse à jouer à la Barbie avec moi. Grrrr._

Etant donné que je n'avais plus le temps de me mettre à chercher autre chose, j'enfilai la tenue à contre-cœur. J'attachai alors mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné et me mis en route.

Par chance, j'arrivai dans la salle de cours quelques minutes avant qu'il ne commence. En jetant un œil à ma fiche, je vis qu'il s'agissait de mon séminaire sur la littérature française. Avec ce mal de tête, cela promettait d'être deux longues et laborieuses heures…

Apparemment, nous n'étions qu'une petite quinzaine à avoir choisi ce séminaire. C'était bien ma veine : si le professeur était du genre à poser des tonnes de questions, j'allais probablement devoir y passer. En prévision de ce calvaire, j'avalai un autre cachet, qu'Alice avait précautionneusement inséré dans ma poche de ma tunique.

_Décidemment, cette fille pense vraiment à tout !_

Lorsque j'avalai une gorgée d'eau pour faire passer le médicament, je faillis m'étouffer…

_Il_ venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Edward était-il lui aussi inscrit à ce séminaire ? N'était-ce pas réservé aux étudiants de première année ? En y réfléchissant bien, je ne savais même pas en quelle année il était… Quand il m'avait demandé ce que j'étudiais hier soir, je ne lui avais même pas retourné la ques…

_Une minute_.

Oh. OH !

Mon Dieu, Edward était là hier soir, à la fête d'accueil !

Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il y était !

Et pourtant, même si j'étais sûre de l'y avoir vu, je n'arrivais toujours pas à remettre le doigt sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Rah, ce que ça pouvait être agaçant !

Une violente quinte de toux me prit soudainement, et ce fût à ce moment là qu'Edward découvrit que j'étais dans la pièce. Tout sourire, il se dirigea vers mon pupitre.

_Mon Dieu Bella, il va venir s'asseoir près de toi ! Alerte, ALERTE !_

Je me rendis compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ma hauteur, qu'il me lance un sourire ravageur et qu'il me dise :

- « Eh bien, je suis surpris que tu sois parvenue à te lever après ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! »

QUOI ??? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ? Et c'était quoi ce sourire en coin ?

Il m'avait donc vue à cette soirée ? S'était-on parlé ? Ou autre chose ?

Autre chose ???

Je lui jetai un regard paniqué, ce qui le fit éclater d'un petit rire discret. Il fallait qu'il me donne des explications ! Mais au moment où j'allais lui adresser la parole, il contourna mon pupitre, grimpa sur l'estrade et vint s'installer derrière le grand bureau en bois situé en face de nous.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que…

Non.

NON !

Impossible !

- « Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis monsieur Cullen et c'est moi qui suis chargé d'animer ce séminaire ! » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire ravageur qui provoqua une explosion dans ma poitrine.

Edward était mon… professeur ?

* * *

_Merde, merde et re__-merde !_

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'Edward soit mon prof ! Je me mis à repenser à la façon dont je l'avais accueilli dans notre chambre la veille au matin et le rouge me monta aux joues. J'essayai de me convaincre qu'il n'avait rien pu m'arriver de pire que ça à la soirée quand Edward reprit la parole…

- « Bien ! A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas nombreux à avoir choisi cette option. A moins que la fête d'hier soir ait laissé trop de séquelles chez vos camarades et qu'ils aient été incapables de se lever. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier soir, certains d'entre vous ne se sont pas privés de vivre leur dernière soirée de vacances… disons… _à fond_ »

Il avait prononcé ces deux derniers mots en vrillant son regard dans le mien, ce qui me fit tressaillir. A fond ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Son sourire en coin me déstabilisait…

- « Afin de mieux cerner vos attentes, j'ai préparé un petit questionnaire. Rassurez-vous, il ne s'agit pas d'une interrogation surprise ! Je veux juste savoir quels sont les auteurs que vous avez déjà étudié et ceux dont vous aimeriez analyser l'œuvre… Je vous demanderai également de citer vos auteurs favoris, que ce soit en littérature française, anglaise, espagnole ou que sais-je encore. Je voudrais que vous remplissiez cette feuille et que vous le la rendiez à la fin de la première heure de cours. Vous pouvez commencer à répondre dès que je vous la donne » dit-il en passant entre les bancs pour distribuer son formulaire.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé la distribution, il retourna à son bureau et se mit à lire, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Un petit coup d'œil au livre qu'il tenait en main m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'_Orgueil et préjugés_ de Jane Austen. Je me remémorai alors ma conversation avec Alice le jour où nous étions occupées à déballer tous mes bouquins des cartons.

_- « J'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant la bibliothèque de mon frère, vous avez les mêmes lectures : Jane Austen, Emily Brontë, Margaret Mitchell… »_

_- « Alors, ton frère est un incurable romantique ! »_

_- « On peut dire ça ! »_

Alice était-elle au courant du fait qu'Edward soit prof ici? J'espérais bien que non sinon ça allait barder! Comment aurait-elle pu me cacher une chose pareille alors qu'elle savait que j'avais un petit béguin pour son frère? Non, elle ne devait probablement pas être au courant. De plus, ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis un an. Ceci expliquait peut-être donc cela...

Le fait de penser qu'Edward soit du genre romantique provoqua une drôle de sensation dans mon bas ventre. Nous avions apparemment quelque chose en commun : une passion pour les mêmes livres. J'avais lu _Orgueil et préjugés_ une bonne dizaine de fois. C'était mon bouquin fétiche… Je me surpris à sourire comme une demeurée en imaginant Edward en Darcy, cette homme qui a laissé de côté tout ce qui régissait son monde pour l'amour de la femme qu'il aimait mais qui le rejettait. Tout comme le héros de ce livre, Edward était cultivé et d'une beauté parfaite, presque irréelle. L'arrogance en moins, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant.

Ah, si seulement je pouvais être son Elisabeth…

_Bella, arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu es en train de fantasmer sur ton prof ! Allo ?_

En voyant Edward passer sa main dans ses cheveux, je ne pus réprimer un soupir…

_Parfait…_

- « Mademoiselle Swan, avez-vous terminé de remplir votre questionnaire ? » dit-il en ne levant même pas les yeux de son livre.

Je piquai un fard en voyant que tout le monde me regardait d'un air suspicieux. Ils devaient probablement se demander comment Edward connaissait mon nom alors que nous n'avions cours avec lui que depuis vingt minutes… D'ailleurs, c'était vrai ça : comment le connaissait-il, mon nom ?

Je marmonnai une chose inaudible.

- « Je pourrais peut-être comprendre ce que vous me dites si vous ne mâchouilliez pas votre crayon de la sorte, vous ne croyez pas ? » ajouta-t-il en daignant me regarder, cette fois.

C'était un regard de défi…

Je m'empourprai encore plus à sa remarque. Cherchait-il à me ridiculiser aux yeux de tous ? Finalement, il était aussi arrogant que Fitzwilliam Darcy!

Je me raclai la gorge…

- « Je disais que j'avais presque terminé, monsieur Cullen… »

Le fait de le vouvoyer me fit tout drôle. C'était bizarre mais ça m'avait… excitée.

_C'est officiel Bella : tu es folle à lier !_

- « Bien » dit-il en retournant à sa lecture.

A la fin de la première heure de cours, Edward passa dans les rangs pour ramasser tous les formulaires. Lorsqu'il voulut récupérer ma copie, nos doigts se touchèrent, provoquant une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce que j'avais écrit, puis me dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à déchiffrer mes pensées. Gênée par son regard insistant, je me mis à fixer mon bureau, comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante qui soit…

_Calme Bella, calme._

Je le vis placer ma feuille en haut de la pile et il retourna déposer cette dernière sur son bureau.

- « Dix minutes de pause ! » dit-il en tapant des mains.

Puis, il s'éclipsa de la salle de cours.

Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée durant cette heure retomba d'un coup… Profitant de ces quelques minutes de répit avant qu'il revienne, je fermai les yeux et rejetai la tête en arrière, soulagée. J'entendis alors des chuchotements et des petits rires étouffés. Cela venait du fond de la classe…

- « Mon Dieu, tu as vu ça comme il est sexy! Moi qui ai choisi ce séminaire par hasard… » dit une petite brune.

- « M'en parle pas : pas moyen de me concentrer ! J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de conneries sur ma fiche, parce que la littérature française et moi… Je crois même que je ne connais aucun auteur français » pouffa une autre petite brune assise juste à côté.

- « On devrait mettre les autres au courant ! Ca serait dommage qu'elles ratent un spectacle pareil ! » proposa une troisième fille.

- « Bonne idée ! J'appelle Jessica… Elle préviendra les autres ! » dit la première brune en sortant son téléphone portable de sa poche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une vingtaine de filles avaient fait leur apparition. Et à la fin de la pause, deux autres douzaines s'y étaient jointes. Ca en disait long sur les motivations des étudiants…

Lorsqu'Edward pénétra dans la salle, il haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction. Retournant à son bureau, il prit la parole. Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, je crus que les groupies installées au premier rang allaient défaillir. C'était pathétique.

_Tu peux parler toi !_

Oh, la ferme !

- « Eh bien je suis surpris de voir qu'autant de personnes s'intéressent à la littérature française, finalement ! En l'espace de quelques minutes, mon auditoire a quasiment quadruplé, c'est impressionnant… »

Parce que tu crois peut-être que c'est par amour de la littérature Edward ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je doute fort que la moitié de ces filles aient lu autre chose qu'un _Oui Oui_ dans leur vie…

- « Malheureusement, il s'agit d'un séminaire que je voudrais interactif. Par conséquent, je ne pourrais pas tous… ou plutôt toutes vous accepter. Ma limite à ce cours est de 20 personnes et … »

J'étouffai un rire en voyant les regards désespérés que jetaient mes camarades à leur professeur. L'une d'entre elles, que j'identifiais comme étant la fameuse Jessica dont les trois filles parlaient quelques minutes plus tôt, prit la parole, interrompant Edward par la même occasion.

- « Mais monsieur ! La plupart d'entre nous n'étions pas au courant qu'un séminaire sur la littérature française se donnait à Seattle. Apparemment, cette option a été ajoutée au programme en dernière minute ! Pourtant, nous mourrons d'envie d'y participer ! S'il vous plaît, donnez-nous une chance de suivre ce cours même si nous ne nous sommes pas inscrites à temps ! Ne soyez pas injuste monsieur, s'il vous plaît… »

Je ne rêvais pas : elle avait minaudé. Elle croyait peut-être qu'Edward était assez stupide pour gober ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

Mais lorsque je regardai Edward, je vis qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition. C'était la meilleure celle-là ! Ceux qui s'étaient inscrits en premier risquaient de perdre leur place à cause de l'une d'entre elles alors qu'elles étaient uniquement intéressées par le fait d'avoir cours avec Edward Cullen ? Quel toupet !

- « Excuse-moi mais est-ce que tu trouves juste de prendre la place de quelqu'un qui a fait la file pendant des heures pour avoir une chance d'assister à ce séminaire, juste parce que tu viens de décider que, toi aussi, tu avais envie d'y participer ? » lançai-je, plus furieuse que je n'aurais dû l'être.

La Jessica en question me jeta un regard noir, qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

- « Ok écoutez-moi, nous allons procéder comme ceci : pour le cours suivant, je voudrais que vous m'écriviez une nouvelle. Ca tombe bien, c'était justement un genre que je voulais aborder avec vous dans ce séminaire. Vous choisissez le style que vous voulez, peu m'importe. Seule contrainte : je veux qu'elle tienne sur, minimum 20 pages dactylographiées. Les auteurs des vingt meilleures histoires gagneront le droit de participer à mon cours. C'est un bon compromis, non ? » dit-il avec un sourire victorieux.

Je vis Jessica et ses amies se lancer des regards effrayés.

- « C'en est un ! » fis-je, satisfaite.

- « Parfait ! Maintenant, je vais laisser mes nouvelles recrues remplir le questionnaire que vous avez rempli durant l'heure précédente. Les autres, vous avez le choix : soit vous rentrez chez vous, soit vous restez ici et commencez à écrire votre nouvelle. Je me tiens à votre disposition pour vos éventuelles questions… »

Je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'aucune fille ne quitta l'auditoire. Et je les comprenais : nos yeux n'avaient pas droit à un spectacle pareil tous les jours. Mais, pour ma part, il fallait que j'en sache plus sur la soirée de la veille. Je donnai donc rendez-vous à Alice et Rosalie 30 minutes plus tard, afin de casser la croûte et d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire…

* * *

**Hi hi hi...**

**And don't forget to click on the green button! Txs a lot!**

**V.**


	5. Searching for answers

**Saaaaaalut !**

**Voici ENFIN le 5e chapitre d' 'Obsession(s)'.  
**

**Avant toute chose, j'aimerais m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt. Il est écrit depuis un petit temps mais j'attendais une autorisation spéciale avant de pouvoir vous le faire partager (vous en saurez plus à la fin de ce chapitre). Autorisation que je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas reçue mais j'estimais que je vous avais déjà assez fait attendre comme ça alors j'me suis lancée !**

**Ensuite, laissez-moi vous remercier pour toutes les reviews reçues jusqu'ici : 110 pour les 4 premiers chapitres, c'est... waouh! J'essaie de répondre un max mais n'ai pas toujours le temps pour le faire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra si ça n'a pas encore été fait ;)**

**Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.**

**Valaaaaaaa! Bisous à toutes, vous êtes formi, formi, formi, formidaaaableeeeeesssss :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Voodoooo'**

**Disclamer** : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à (la fantastique) Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

- « Hey salut Bella ! »

- « Salut Jacob » répondis-je en cherchant une table des yeux après avoir franchi la porte du café.

J'avais bien fait de venir un peu à l'avance. Il n'y avait plus que deux tables de libre…

- « Je te sers quelque chose ? »

- « Oui, un thé glacé s'il te plaît ! » dis-je en me dirigeant vers une table.

- « Pas de Tequila aujourd'hui ? »

Je stoppai net. De la _Tequila_ ? Et pourquoi voudrais-je boire de la Tequila _aujourd'hui_?

Devant mon air effaré, Jacob se mit à rire en préparant mon thé glacé.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de rien ! » dit-il, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

- « De quoi tu parles Jacob ? » fis-je, agacée pars ses sous-entendus.

Il se mit à dodeliner de la tête, le regard rêveur, en apportant mon verre.

- « Rien du tout Bella, laisse tomber… En tout cas, tu étais très… sexy hier soir. Le noir est une couleur qui te va à ravir. J'espère… qu'on aura l'occasion de remettre ça ! » dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner, me laissant seule avec mes questions.

De remettre _ça_ ? Qu'entendait-il par là ???

Et le noir me va à ravir ? Est-ce qu'il parlait de ma robe ou bien…

… _ou bien de tes sous-vêtements ?_

Qu… quoi ???

AH !

Je repensai alors à la lingerie avec laquelle je m'étais endormie la veille.

Cet ensemble en dentelle était noir.

Noir !

Non, c'était impossible… Si je m'étais déshabillée devant Jacob, je m'en serais souvenue !

_« Tu ne bois pas de Tequila aujourd'hui ? »_

Seigneur ! Etait-il possible que j'aie trop bu la veille, que j'aie fait des choses avec Jacob et que je ne m'en souvienne plus ? Je me remémorai alors péniblement les bribes de notre conversation…

_« Ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens de rien… »_

Non, ça ne voulait rien dire.

_« En tout cas, tu étais très… sexy hier soir »_

Non, non, non.

_« J'espère… qu'on aura l'occasion de remettre ça ! »_

- « NOOOOOON ! »

J'avais crié et m'étais levée de ma chaise sans m'en rendre compte, sous le regard amusé des quelques étudiants des tables voisines.

C'était grotesque ! Jacob et moi n'avions pas pu…

- « Si on te dérange, dis-le nous ! » fit la voix familière de Rose.

Elle et Alice se tenaient devant moi, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- « Oui, c'est pas très gentil de nous crier 'NON' alors qu'on veut te rejoindre à ta table ! » ajouta Alice.

- « C'est parce que tu veux être seule avec Jacob, c'est ça ? » fit Rose, en échangeant un regard entendu avec ma coloc'.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. J'en avais marre de toutes ces insinuations ! D'abord Edward, après Jacob et maintenant, elles !

- « Oh ça va Bella, détends-toi ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle ! » dit Rose en s'asseyant.

- « Raconte ! » fit Alice en se penchant vers elle, une expression avide sur le visage.

- « Ca concerne Emmett… »

Emmett ? Qui c'était ça, Emmett ? Ca avait encore un rapport avec la soirée de la veille ? Si c'était le cas, l'hypothèse selon laquelle j'avais trop bu et tout oublié se confirmait.

Ce qui voulait également dire que j'avais peut-être fait des choses avec Jacob, comme je le craignais.

_Vilaine fille Bella, vilaine !_

- « … figurez-vous qu'en plus de ses études, Sexy Musclor a un job au sein de cette université. Et devinez ce que c'est ! »

Pendant que je me trifouillais les méninges pour me souvenir de qui était cet Emmett et que je tentais désespérément de me remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille, Alice, elle, émettait toutes sortes d'hypothèses, auxquelles Rose répondait par la négative. N'y tenant plus, ma meilleure amie reprit la parole…

- « Les filles, tenez-vous bien ! Emmett est… surveillant de dortoir ! Et devinez de quel dortoir il se chargera cette année ? »

Alice parût réfléchir un instant.

- « Du nôtre ? » tenta-t-elle.

- « BINGO ! » répondit Rose en pointant un doigt victorieux vers ma colocataire. « Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire… » ajouta-t-elle.

- « Que la chambre numéro 263 va faire parler d'elle ! » rigola Alice.

- « Oh ça oui, tu l'as dit ! Emmett a peut-être joué les difficiles hier soir mais je ne lui donne pas une semaine pour qu'il soit dans mon lit et qu'il me supplie d'y rester pour le restant de ses jours. Ce mec ne me résistera pas longtemps… Bientôt, il sera à moi ! » dit-elle avec un regard de défi qu'Alice applaudit des deux mains.

Bon okay Bella. Tout va bien. Tout le monde parle de choses dont tu n'as aucun souvenir mais tout va bien !

- « Bon, vous avez fini ? » dis-je alors qu'elles échafaudaient des plans pour attirer ce fameux Emmett dans la chambre de Rose.

Elles me toisèrent, s'échangèrent le même regard entendu que quelques minutes plus tôt et puis me toisèrent à nouveau.

- « Il y a un problème, Bell's ? »

- « Non. En fait, il y en a deux… Les filles, je veux que vous promettiez de répondre à mes questions et surtout, _surtout_, de ne pas vous moquer de moi ! »

- « Promis » dirent-elles en chœur.

Je soufflai. Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte…

- « Bon. Problème n°1 : je… je ne me souviens plus du tout de la soirée d'hier »

Elles éclatèrent de rire, malgré leur promesse.

- « Les filles ! » grondai-je.

- « Excuse-nous Bella mais c'est tellement drôle… Hum, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes de rien, avec toute la Tequila que tu as ingurgitée » fit Rose.

Mon Dieu, Jacob avait raison : j'avais bu trop de Tequila !

Je déglutis péniblement.

- « Et qu'est ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à cette soirée ? Racontez-moi, je veux tout savoir ! »

Elles s'échangèrent un énième regard, se retenant de rire.

- « D'accord… » fit Rose, reprenant son sérieux. « Quand nous sommes arrivées, l'ambiance était sympa mais nous avions besoin de nous détendre. Alors, quand Jacob t'a vue, il nous a fait passer quelques verres de Tequila… »

- « Quelques verres ? »

- « Bon okay, on a bu un plateau entier… » concéda-t-elle.

Ah d'accord, c'était lui qui m'avait fait boire ! Saouler une fille pour arriver à ses fins, je trouvais ça répugnant ! Il allait m'entendre…

- « … après ça, on est allées danser – c'était très drôle d'ailleurs – puis, on a retrouvé Jasper au bar… »

J'avais dansé ? Moi ? Et Jasper était venu à la soirée ?

_Mais oui Bella, rappelle-toi, Alice t'en a parlé ce matin !_

- « … puis, tu as vu qu'Edward était là. De l'autre côté de la salle, avec Ben, un ami, et Emmett, son cousin et, accessoirement, mon futur mec… »

Alice rit à la dernière remarque de Rose.

Le fait d'entendre qu'Edward était là de la bouche de Rose me fit mal au ventre…

_Bien sûr qu'il était là Bella ! Il t'a dit tout à l'heure que tu avais vécu ta soirée 'à fond' !_

A fond…

- « Les filles, dans quel état j'étais exactement ? »

- « A vrai dire, tu ne tenais déjà plus très bien sur tes pieds. Entre temps, Jasper et moi avions rejoint Ed', Em' et Ben. Rose voulait se joindre à nous pour faire la connaissance d'Emmett mais tu n'osais pas trop, à cause de mon frère. Alors, pour te donner du courage, tu as bu une autre Tequila, et je crois que c'est ce verre-là qui a eu raison de toi » fit Alice.

Je respirai un grand coup.

Ok. Edward m'avait donc vue saoule. Quoi d'autre ?

- « Continue » dis-je.

- « Edward t'a invitée à danser et… »

Mon cœur se souleva à l'ouie de cette phrase.

- « Attends… QUOI ??? Edward m'a invitée à danser ??? » fis-je, incrédule.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, malgré le fantasque de la situation. Comment ne pouvais-je pas me souvenir d'avoir été toute proche d'une perfection pareille ? De ses mains sur ma taille ? De son visage ? C'était surréaliste…

- « Oui ! Vous avez dansé quelques slows ensemble. Ca avait l'air de bien se passer et puis… »

Ouh, je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui allait suivre…

- « Bella, tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de rien ? » fit Alice, hésitante.

Je lui fis non de la tête.

Bon sang, qu'avais-je bien pu faire ? Lui sauter dessus ? L'embrasser ? Le tabasser ? Le violer ?

Partir avec Jacob en le plantant là ?

- « Si tu veux vraiment le savoir eh bien… eh bien… Rose, dis-lui toi ! »

Rose soupira.

- « Tu t'es mise à courir comme une folle en direction de la sortie, Edward sur tes talons. Nous, on pensait qu'il t'avait fait quelque chose alors on a essayé de te rattraper mais en arrivant dehors, on t'a retrouvée la tête dans un pot de fleur en train de vomir toutes tes tripes et d'essayer d'éloigner ce pauvre Edward, qui se tenait derrière toi, à coup de remarques cinglantes… »

Je crachai la gorgée de thé glacé que j'étais en train d'avaler, ce qui fit pester mes deux amies…

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que Rose venait de me dire !

Moi, Bella Swan, j'avais dégobillé sous les yeux du gars qui me faisait craquer. Et, en plus, je l'avais maltraité ! J'avais envie d'aller me jeter du haut d'un pont…

En voyant mon air désemparé, mes deux amies me lancèrent un regard compatissant.

J'imaginais bien la suite de la soirée : Edward s'était moqué de moi et s'était tenu à l'écart de la vomita que j'étais durant le reste de la fête. Cela m'avait frustrée et je m'étais alors rabattue sur Jacob. Je l'avais ramené dans ma chambre et on aurait passé la nuit ensemble, ce qui expliquait que je me retrouve en sous-vêtements dans mon lit ce matin-là. C'était donc vrai : j'avais couché avec Jacob. Les deux bras puissants qui m'avaient ramené jusqu'à ma chambre étaient les siens.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, dévastée.

- « Les filles, je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise… » chuchotai-je.

Les yeux de Rose se mirent à briller…

- « Alors il s'est réellement passé quelque chose entre vous dans la chambre ? » fit-elle, surexcitée.

Visiblement, elle avait l'air ravie de mon malheur !

- « Vous êtes au courant ? »

- « Vu la façon dont il te regardait pendant la soirée et la gentillesse avec laquelle il t'a portée jusqu'à ta chambre… »

Avais-je bien entendu ? Elles étaient en train d'encenser Jacob alors que c'était de sa faute à lui si je m'étais retrouvée dans cet état ? Alice et Rose n'en avaient-elles rien à faire que je couche avec un inconnu alors que j'étais au bord du coma éthylique ? Je reconnaissais que j'avais un peu besoin de me décoincer parfois mais était-il nécessaire d'aller jusque là ? De perdre ma virginité avec un gars que je ne connaissais pas ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- « Ah bon, vous trouvez ça gentil vous de me saouler et puis de me ramener à ma chambre pour me sauter ? Moi j'aurais plutôt envie de lui arracher les yeux ! » fis-je, au bord des larmes.

L'expression d'Alice changea, passant de l'amusement à la consternation, puis à la colère…

- « Te saouler ? Mais enfin Bella, de quoi tu parles ? Edward nous a presque engueulées parce qu'on t'avait fait boire ! Il est resté avec toi alors que tu lui as parlé comme un chien puis il t'a ramené chez toi et toi, tu veux lui arracher les yeux ? »

En entendant ce qu'Alice me dit, je devins livide.

L'information remonta lentement à mon cerveau…

- « Vous… vous voulez dire que c'est… c'est Edward qui m'a ramenée dans ma chambre ? »

- « Eh bien oui, de qui crois-tu qu'on parle ! » cracha Alice en haussant les épaules.

- « Je pensais que c'était Jacob qui… il m'a dit que j'étais… et qu'il aimerait qu'on… oh mon Dieu ! Edward… »

Edward. Edward m'avait ramenée dans ma chambre.

Pas Jacob, Edward.

_Edward Edward Edward._

Ma tête se mit à tourner dangereusement.

Il ne s'était donc rien passé avec Jacob. Mais je n'étais pas soulagée pour autant… C'était même presque encore pire! Que s'était-il passé une fois que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls dans ma chambre? M'avait-il vue en petite tenue ? Etait-ce lui qui m'avait déshabillée ? Est-ce qu'on avait…

Mes mains se mirent à trembler sans que je puisse les contrôler…

- « Bella, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire qu'Edward te fait craquer et maintenant qu'on te dit qu'il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose entre vous hier soir, tu réagis comme si tu venais d'apprendre que tu as une maladie incurable. On ne te suit plus là ! » fit Rosalie.

- « Les filles, vous ne comprenez pas… Le deuxième problème dont je voulais vous parler, c'est que… »

- « Que quoi ? » insistèrent-elles en chœur.

- « Edward est mon professeur de littérature »

Mes deux amies avaient ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction...

* * *

- « Ton… ton quoi ? » articula Rosalie.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

- « T'as bien entendu Rose : Edward est mon prof »

Contre toute attente, elle explosa de rire. Comment pouvait-elle rire dans un moment pareil ? Moi, j'étais au bord de la dépression, là !

- « Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec ton prof ? Oh Bella, je te jure de ne plus jamais t'appeler Sainte Prude maintenant ! Tu m'impressionnes, l'élève va bientôt dépasser le maître… »

- « Rose… Franchement, si j'avais couché avec Edward, je m'en souviendrais, tu ne crois pas ? dis-je, essayant plus de me convaincre moi-même que de la convaincre elle.

Je refusais de croire qu'un être si parfait ait pu me toucher et que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Non. Si ces mains-là m'avaient caressée, si cette bouche-là m'avait embrassée, si ce regard-là m'avait incendiée, si ces formes-là avaient épousées les miennes et si ce bas-ventre-là avait…

Urrhg, stop !

_Bella, t'es vraiment qu'une obsédée ! C'est ton professeur, t'entends ? Ton PROFESSEUR. Et s'il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est grave et pas excitant, merde !_

La Bella rationnelle avait raison : il fallait que je m'ôte ces images de la tête et que je reprenne mes esprits…

Je n'avais pas pu perdre ma virginité avec Edward. Il avait juste du me déposer sur mon lit et partir. Je devais probablement être épuisée d'avoir autant bu et dansé. C'est ça. Rien ne s'était passé.

Mais alors, que faisais-je en sous-vêtements ?

Je réfléchis un instant…

Alice pourrait probablement me dire si, en rentrant dans la chambre après qu'Edward soit parti, j'étais toujours habillée ou non ! Voilà !

- « Alice, quand es-tu revenue dans la chambre ? »

Ma colocataire se mit à rougir violemment, tout à coup. Eh merde, elle n'avait quand même pas…

- « Alice ! » la grondai-je.

- « Je suis désolée Bella mais, après qu'Edward et toi soyez partis de la soirée, Jasper et moi sommes allés discuter dans sa chambre et on n'a pas vraiment vu l'heure passer… »

- « Discuter hein ? » fit Rose en arquant un sourcil.

Les rougissements d'Alice redoublèrent. S'il y en avait une qui avait fait des folies de son corps cette nuit-là, ça devait être elle…

- « Je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Jasper et moi cette nuit… Ouais enfin bon, d'accord, on s'est embrassé mais je vous jure que c'est tout ! »

- « Je ne veux pas le savoir ! » fis-je en faisant mine de me boucher les oreilles.

Les histoires de fesses de Jasper ne me regardaient pas. J'étais même carrément un gênée de parler de ça… C'était mon frère !

- « Et toi Rose, tu n'es même pas venue me rendre une petite visite pour voir si j'allais bien après cette humiliation publique ? »

- « Sorry Bella mais, de mon côté, j'étais occupée à apprivoiser Sexy Musclor. Il voulait rester à la fête alors j'y suis restée aussi. Il faut qu'il s'habitue à me voir dans les parages donc je ne l'ai pas lâché. J'ai juste eu le temps de prendre une douche en rentrant de la fête et de partir à mon premier cours ! »

- « Tu veux dire que tu as passé une nuit blanche toi aussi ? » fit Alice, amusée.

- « Oui mais j'aurais préféré passer une nuit blanche comme la tienne plutôt que comme la mienne ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Moi, j'étais anéantie : aucune de mes deux amies n'avait de réponse à ma question. Le seul qui détenait la réponse, c'était Edward. Et Dieu seul savait que je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler de ça avec lui… J'avais du mal à m'imaginer intercepter mon prof entre deux cours et lui dire : « _Dites Mr Cullen, j'aimerais avoir un petit éclaircissement : a-t-on couché ensemble hier soir ? J'ai bu un peu trop de Tequila et je ne me souviens plus de rien. Alors_ ? »

Non, il fallait que je trouve autre chose…

J'essayais de me rappeler de son comportement en cours quelques heures plus tôt afin d'avoir des indices mais ne trouvai rien. Il avait été normal. Un peu arrogant et mystérieux mais normal. En même temps, même s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous, il n'allait pas me sauter dessus devant toute la classe, vu qu'il était mon professeur !

Mais, d'un autre côté, s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous, que voulaient dire ses insinuations ?

Je soupirai de frustration.

Bon, j'avais trois solutions :

1. Aller lui parler pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

_ Trop embarrassant._

2. Envoyer quelqu'un lui parler pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

_ Trop puérile._

3. … le tester ?

_ YES!_

Je choisis donc la troisième solution car cette technique me permettait d'y aller progressivement (et aussi parce que j'étais une peureuse invétérée et que cette solution me paraissait la « moins pire » des trois).

_Et comment vas-tu te débrouiller pour « tester » ton prof, Bella ?_

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le faire réagir sans m'adresser directement à lui…

Une idée, qui me parût lumineuse, me vint alors à l'esprit. Et le devoir que mon cher professeur de littérature nous avait demandé de faire pour le cours suivant n'y était pas étranger…

Rassurée par la perspective d'obtenir prochainement des réponses à mes questions, je pris congé de mes deux amies et gagnai la salle où se tenaient mes deux seuls autres cours de la journée. En fin d'après-midi, je rejoignis enfin ma chambre. Je m'installai alors devant mon ordinateur, ouvris un document Word vierge et inscrivis en gros caractère gras le titre de ma nouvelle…

**« La soumise »***

par Isabella Swan

Je souris. Le plan était en marche.

* * *

**Alors, alors, alooooooooooors? :D**

*** J'ai contacté la merveilleuse Tara Sue Me, auteur de la fiction "The Submissive" afin de savoir si elle m'autorisait à utiliser quelques passages de sa nouvelle pour la suite de ma fiction. Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse... Si elle ne préfère pas ou si elle tarde trop à répondre, je changerais le titre de la nouvelle de Bella et créerai les passages moi-même. Si elle est ok, je laisserais ça comme ça. J'avais vraiment envie de rendre un hommage à cette fanfiction qui est l'une de mes préférées dans ma propre histoire. J'espère donc que Tara Sue Me y sera réceptive! D'ailleurs, si elle lit ceci... ;)**

**Bon allez, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre (qui, je l'admets, est assez court...)! Dans le prochain, on passe aux choses sérieuses, on a assez glandé là! :D**

**Cliquez, cliquez, cliqueeeez sur le petit bouton vert * yeux hypnotisants***

**Biz'**

**Voodoooo'**


	6. Submerged

**Coucou les poulettes! (et peut-être aux quelques poulets qui échoueraient, par hasard, sur cette page...)**

**Nouveau chapitre pour 'Obsession(s)' !**

**J'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire, ce qui fait que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le poster mais j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles:**

**1. Il est plus long que les précédents.**

**2. J'ai eu l'accord de la merveilleuse Tara Sue Me (que je remercie encore un bon millier de fois) pour exploiter sa nouvelle ("The Submissive"). Autrement dit, ça va chauffer!**

**J'espère pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre assez rapidement, ainsi que répondre à vos super reviews mais en ce moment, mon boss est extra méga giiiiiiga chiant et me prend pour sa bonne à tout faire donc, je n'ai pas des masses de temps pour moi. Mais j'essaie de faire au plus vite...**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie pour votre fidélité! Ca me touche énormément...**

**Allez, j'arrête de radoter et je vous laisse lire le chapitre 6!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Voodoooo'**

**

* * *

  
**

Ma première semaine sur le campus s'était bien passée… J'avais eu un aperçu de tous les cours que j'allais suivre, je ne me perdais plus que très rarement dans les couloirs et j'avais même fait quelques connaissances. Je n'avais plus croisé Edward, ce qui, à mon sens, était une bonne chose car s'il m'avait adressé la parole, j'aurais été tentée de flanquer mon plan à l'eau. Oh, bien sûr, je brûlais d'impatience de savoir s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous le fameux soir de la fête d'accueil mais je commençais à me demander si j'avais choisi le bon moyen pour arriver à mes fins…

La raison était simple : mon plan m'avait submergée.

Depuis que j'avais commencé à écrire ma nouvelle, je n'avais plus réussi à m'arrêter et ce qui devait être à la base une simple fiction s'est transformé en une vitrine des fantasmes que je nourrissais à l'égard d'Edward Cullen (en a peine plus exagérés). Autrement dit, en quelque chose de très, très chaud. A tel point que j'en avais honte… Parfois, quand je relisais un passage, je me mettais à rougir et me demandais comment j'avais pu écrire un truc pareil. Ce n'était pas la version timide, prude et presque totalement dénuée d'expérience sexuelle de Bella qui s'exprimait dans cette nouvelle. Non. C'était comme si une autre Bella, passionnée, emplie de désir et, disons-le, assoiffée de sexe, prenait possession de ce texte.

Edward nous avait demandé d'écrire au moins vingt pages dactylographiées. Eh bien j'en étais déjà à soixante. Soixante pages de fantasmes étalés au grand jour. Il fallait bien avouer qu'Edward était une muse parfaite ! Tout m'inspirait chez lui : son regard incandescent, sa bouche et ses lèvres sensuelles, ses grandes mains que j'imaginais expertes, la grâce et l'assurance de ses gestes, le velouté et la chaleur de sa voix… Même ses cheveux indomptables faisaient vagabonder mon imagination ! J'imaginais pouvoir passer mes mains dedans, voire même tirer dessus alors qu'il se déchaînerait sous moi, provoquant une onde de choc au niveau de mon épicentre et que…

_Oh oh oh, tout doux Bella ! Une douche froide s'impose !_

Cette nouvelle s'avérait être un fantastique défouloir. Je m'étais aperçue qu'en écrivant, j'arrivais à décharger toute la frustration sexuelle que j'avais accumulée depuis que j'avais croisé Edward pour la première fois. Et j'étais étonnée de voir que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, ni m'en empêcher… J'emmenais mon ordinateur portable partout avec moi, de façon à pouvoir écrire dès que l'inspiration me venait. Bon, d'accord, je l'emmenais aussi afin d'être sûre qu'Alice ou Rose n'aillent pas fouiller dans mes affaires. Je n'avais pas informé mes deux amies de ce que j'étais en train de faire (et surtout du but dans lequel je le faisais) et elles se demandaient ce que je pouvais bien faire, scotchée à mon ordinateur pendant des heures, de jour comme de nuit.

Oui, parce qu'il m'arrivait aussi d'écrire la nuit. Cela faisait quelques jours que je rêvais d'Edward. C'était toujours le même rêve… Nous étions dans une salle de classe (en l'occurrence, celle où il donnait son séminaire) et il me faisait l'amour brutalement, moi, assise au bord de son bureau et lui debout devant moi.

Urrgghh. Inutile de vous décrire le besoin presque douloureux de coucher ça sur le papier !

Le fait que j'attrape mon ordinateur juste après m'être réveillée, même s'il était 3 heures du mat', avait éveillé les soupçons d'Alice. Ma colocataire avait alors demandé à Rosalie si c'était une chose habituelle que je me mette à écrire au beau milieu de la nuit et Rose avait répondu par la négative. Dès lors, mes deux amies traquaient le moment où je lâcherai enfin mon PC avait de voir ce qui m'inspirait tant. Et, malheureusement pour moi, elles y parvinrent… Dimanche soir, alors que Rose et Alice étaient censées aller au cinéma, elles trompèrent ma vigilance pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Quand j'en sortis et les vis toutes les deux en train de lire, les yeux ronds, mon histoire, j'en fis tomber ma serviette de bain. Furax, je fonçai vers elles et leur arrachai mon portable des mains…

- « Bordel les filles, c'est trop vous demander de respecter mon intimité ? » sifflai-je.

- « Dit celle qui avait les miches à l'air… » répondit Rosalie et désignant les deux excroissances qui me servaient de poitrine.

De rage, j'attrapai ma serviette et la nouai fermement.

- « Alors c'était ça que tu faisais toutes ces nuits : tu écrivais tous tes fantasmes ! » fit Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- « Ce ne sont pas mes fantasmes ! C'est une fiction que je dois écrire pour un séminaire… »

- « Et ce ne serait pas ton séminaire de littérature par hasard ? » interrogea Rosalie.

Je soupirai.

- « Alors c'est ça ! Tu vas faire lire ça à Edward ! Je te croyais plus coincée que ça Bella… En tout cas, c'est follement intéressant ! Tu m'en feras une copie ? » continua-t-elle, avec un sourire.

- « Allez avoue : c'est Edward qui t'a inspiré cette histoire ! » m'encouragea Alice.

- « Pas du tout ! » dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- « A d'autres Bella ! Si Edward n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, pourquoi est-ce que tu te mettais à écrire après avoir rêvé de lui chaque nuit ? »

- « Je ne rêvais pas d'Edward, où vas-tu chercher ça ?! » fis-je, outrée et horrifiée qu'elle ait visé juste.

- « Ah bon ? Alors c'était quoi ces gémissements pendant ton sommeil ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de murmurer des '_Oh oui Edward_', des '_Mmmh comme ça Edward_', sans parler des '_C'est trop bon, encore Edward_', des '_Tu me rends folle_', des '_C'est énooorme Edward_' et du reste… A moins que tu connaisses un autre Edward et qu'il te rende aussi dingue que mon frère évidemment… »

Je rougis furieusement. Ah, cette manie de parler durant mon sommeil, quelle plaie !

Je soupirai en signe de reddition, ce qui mit mes deux amies dans un état d'excitation sans pareil. Je leur expliquai alors mon plan, qu'elles trouvèrent machiavéliquement génial et plus qu'audacieux. Rose déclara qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé mieux et Alice imaginait déjà la tête de son frère lorsqu'il lirait la nouvelle. Je leur parlai également de mes doutes et de mon envie de jeter ce plan aux oubliettes et elles me réprimandèrent durement. Je ne devais pas et ne pouvais pas abandonner. Selon elles, si mon histoire figurait parmi les vingt choisies par Edward et que, par conséquent, je gagnais le droit de participer à son cours, cela voudrait forcément dire quelque chose. Quelque chose oui, mais quoi ? Que ça l'avait amusé ? Qu'il avait aimé mon style ? Qu'il était intrigué ? Surpris ? Choqué ?

_Excité _?

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Bella » me dis-je à moi-même avant de m'endormir ce soir-là.

Le lendemain matin, Rose et Alice me tirèrent du lit aux aurores afin « de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour que le plan rencontre un succès total » comme elles s'amusaient à me le répéter pour me faire sortir du lit. Ce qui voulait dire… jouer à Barbie Bella. Encore. Un lundi matin 7 heures tapantes. Grrrrrrrr.

Elles entreprirent de faire que mes cheveux ressemblent à quelque chose en leur administrant une sorte de sérum qui rendrait mes légères ondulations encore plus bouclées (apparemment) et décidèrent également de me maquiller. Etant très pâle de peau, Rose décréta qu'il fallait accentuer mon regard en appliquant un trait d'eye-liner et une ombre à paupières foncée. Comme mon amie trouva le résultat « absolument parfait » et que, pour ma part, je trouvais ça plutôt pas mal, je la laissai faire. Avant de rejoindre la chambre et de passer à l'essayage, elle mit une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres. D'après elle, c'était un gloss spécial, qui gonflait légèrement les lèvres. Elle avait dit que ça rendrait ma bouche « d'autant plus sensuelle ». Mouais. Rosalie avait toujours dit que j'avais les lèvres qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Bon sang si, de mon côté, je devais citer tout ce que Rose avait et que j'aurais aimé avoir, la liste serait kilométrique !

Nous n'avions pas encore mis un pied hors de la salle de bains qu'Alice me tira vers elle et me fit enfiler un slim très délavé et très taille basse avec un haut en satin noir un tout petit peu décolleté. J'étais étonnée qu'elle ne me fore pas à porter une robe ou une mini jupe ! Alice avait-elle renoncé à me faire porter ce type de fringues ?

- « Oh non Bella, tu n'en as pas fini avec les jupes et les robes, calme ta joie ! Mais réfléchis un peu… D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, il n'y aura que des filles qui vont participer à ce séminaire et aujourd'hui, vous devez rendre votre fameuse nouvelle à Edward. Je suis prête à parier que la majorité d'entre elles n'ont pas été foutues d'écrire quelque chose d'intéressant. Et puisqu'elles n'arriveront pas à impressionner Edward grâce à leur histoire, elles vont essayer de la séduire physiquement, tu comprends ? A défaut de talent, elles vont tout miser sur le look, quoi »

- « Autrement dit Bella, tu vas assister à un défilé de pétasses aujourd'hui… » résuma Rose, toujours franche et directe.

- « Voilà. Donc, pour te démarquer du lot, il ne faut pas que tu en fasses des tonnes, comme elles. Il faut que tu sois sexy mais pas trop. Que ta tenue soit sobre mais… » elle accrocha alors un long pendentif à mon cou, dont la petite croix située à l'extrémité vint se loger au creux de mes seins « … suggestive » fit-elle une fois le collier accroché.

Elle me balança ensuite une paire d'escarpins noirs à talons hauts qui s'avérèrent, contre toute attente, assez confortables. Je devais avouer que le résultat de la transformation était assez réussi : j'étais plus sexy qu'à l'accoutumée tout en étant à l'aise dans mes fringues, ce qui était plutôt rare jusque-là.

- « Bon maintenant, parlons de ta façon de te comporter en cours » reprit Rosalie après avoir jaugé et approuvé mon look du jour.

- « D'abord, essaie de te tenir un minimum à l'écart de toutes ces minettes. Trouve une place pas trop loin de lui cependant » fit Alice.

- « Ensuite, incendie-le du regard. Il faut que tu le fixes constamment. Qu'il sente ton regard sur lui à tout moment » continua Rose.

Ca, ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué. Une fois que j'avais Edward dans mon champ de vision, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer sur autre chose !

- « Bois ses paroles » ordonna Alice.

- « Reste silencieuse autant que faire se peut. Mais adresse-lui la parole lorsqu'il viendra récupérer ta nouvelle à la fin du cours. Ta voix sera un peu rauque de ne pas avoir parlé et ça, c'est sexy »

- « Oh oui, ça c'est très sexy » acquiesça Alice avec un hochement de tête entendu.

- « N'hésite pas à lui faire un petit sourire en coin et à lui jeter un dernier regard par-dessus l'épaule avant de sortir de la salle »

- « Oui ! Et remets aussi une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille et en mordant ta lèvre comme tu le fais tout le temps ! »

Bon, il fallait que ça s'arrête là…

- « Wow wow wow ! Du calme là les filles, ça fait beaucoup de choses à retenir tout ça ! »

- « Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à remplacer Sainte Prude par Sexy Bella sans travailler un peu, tu te trompes ma vieille ! Nous, c'est pour toi qu'on se donne tout ce mal. On n'a rien à y gagner…»

- « Mouais. Avouez quand même que ça vous plaît de jouer à la marionnette avec moi ! Mais bon, vous êtes quand même géniales de vous donner tout ce mal alors, je vous remercie » fis-je en leur faisant un gros bisou sur chaque joue.

- « Bella, ton gloss ! Roh, faut vraiment tout t'apprendre… Bon, tiens, prends-le et n'hésite surtout pas à en remettre… » dit Alice en insérant le petit tube dans la poche avant de mon sac de cours. « Et maintenant, file ! Oh, et tâche d'être un peu en retard ! »

- « Mais pourqu… »

- « Tais-toi et fais moi confiance ! Allez, zou ! » fit Alice en me poussant hors de la chambre.

Bon. Il était temps d'y aller.

Un petit saut par la polycopie pour imprimer ma nouvelle et puis je le verrai enfin.

Une fois les 60 pages imprimées et reliées, je me mis en route vers la salle de cours. Le regard appréciateur que me lancèrent plusieurs garçons sur la route me donna un peu plus confiance en moi. Si eux me trouvaient jolie, peut-être qu'Edward aussi me trouverait jo…

_Edward est ton prof et tu es son élève, n'oublie pas._

Je soupirai. Ca non, il n'y avait aucun risque pour que j'oublie ça !

Etant donné que j'étais légèrement en avance, je décidai d'aller m'isoler dans un coin afin de guetter l'arrivée d'Edward dans la salle de cours. Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi Alice et Rose souhaitaient que j'arrive en retard au cours mais étant donné mon peu d'expérience avec les hommes, je décidai de leur faire confiance. Après cinq bonnes minutes, je _le_ vis arriver.

Et, _mon Dieu_, il était plus beau que jamais…

Il avait mis un t-shirt noir si près du corps qu'il laissait entrevoir ses épaules musclées et les contours de ses pectoraux (qui avaient l'air durs comme de la pierre, miam) et avait assorti ça à un jeans délavé un peu large. Habillé comme ça, tout le monde devait le prendre pour un étudiant ! Alice m'avait dit qu'il n'avait que 24 ans, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses…

De ma cachette, j'attendis qu'il entre dans la classe – ce qui provoqua d'ailleurs une série de gloussements – et me mis à compter jusqu'à dix avant d'entrer à mon tour…

_... 8, 9, 10._

Je respirai un grand coup et entrai. Edward, qui était en train de parler, s'arrêta tout net et me dévisagea, avant de me jauger rapidement des pieds à la tête, visiblement surpris. Il s'était attardé sur mon pendentif et je devais admettre que son regard sur moi avait été quelque chose de grisant et de délicieux…

_Note pour moi-même : remercier Alice et Rose._

Edward ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que je sois assise à ma place. Il ne m'avait pas quittée du regard, chose que l'assistance ne parut pas remarquer… Une fois assise, alors qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas repris la parole, je repensai à ce que mes deux amies m'avaient conseillé et je lui lançai un sourire en coin pour l'inviter à continuer. Ce qu'il fit.

- « Bien ! Je… je dois avouer que j'ai été assez surpris par le contenu des fiches que je vous avais demandé de remplir la semaine dernière. Certains choix m'ont réellement déconcerté… A la question 'Quel(s) ouvrage(s) de la littérature française souhaiteriez-vous analyser cette année', j'ai pu découvrir que certaines d'entre vous avaient carrément naturalisé français des auteurs comme Hemingway, Byrd, Agatha Christie ou encore Orwell » dit-il, le regard grave, ce qui fit toussoter quelques filles du premier rang.

Je dus me retenir de ne pas éclater de rire car ça n'allait pas avec mon image de « Sexy Bella » comme disait Rose. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait.

_En parlant d'envie…_

- « Je me vois également désolé de ne pas pouvoir étudier le dernier Harry Potter et l'œuvre d'Helen Fielding dans ce séminaire »

Nouveau toussotement. Des étudiantes avaient-elles réellement écrit ça sur leur fiche ? Que foutaient-elles en littérature ?

- « Fort heureusement, j'ai été… très… agréablement surpris par les choix littéraires de certaines d'entre vous, qui révèlent une fine connaissance du domaine ainsi qu'une… sensibilité des plus appréciables » continua-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

Contre toute attente, je parvins à soutenir son regard sans ciller. Je faisais des progrès…

Ses deux prunelles vertes dans les miennes me donnèrent l'impression de prendre feu !

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, je m'efforçai d'appliquer à la lettre les conseils de Rose et Alice, à savoir fixer Edward, boire ses paroles, ne pas parler et me tenir à l'écart des midinettes qui avaient toutes envahi le premier rang. Comme Alice l'avait prévu, elles s'étaient toutes mises sur leur trente et un.

Edward avait peut-être le look d'un étudiant mais sa prose en tant que professeur était parfaite, ses réflexions étaient justes et sa vision de la littérature me plaisait. Il était le genre de personne à flatter autant les yeux que l'intellect. Quand je disais qu'il était parfait…

_Parfait, parfait… Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ! Remplace-le un peu par professeur, professeur, PRO-FES-SEUR !_

Rah, pourquoi c'était si difficile ?

Son regard croisa le mien plusieurs fois et, chaque fois, je m'efforçai de ne pas rougir et de ne pas baisser les yeux. Il paraissait… troublé. Au moins autant que moi. D'un côté, je pouvais le comprendre : celle qui se trouvait devant ses yeux ce jour là était à mille lieus de celle qu'il avait croisée une semaine plus tôt la bouche pleine de dentifrice et vêtue d'un jogging difforme. Le plan paraissait donc bien se dérouler. Pourtant, plus les minutes filaient, plus l'angoisse qui s'était nichée au creux de mon estomac grandissait et tout un tas de questions m'assaillirent l'esprit…

Devais-je vraiment lui donner cette nouvelle ?

_Si tu la lui donnes, tu auras une chance sur deux de participer à ce séminaire et de connaître la vérité sur cette soirée en continuant à côtoyer Edward. Il est trop tard pour reculer. _

Et si je ne la lui donnais pas et que j'allais lui parler, tout simplement ?

_C'est simple : pas de nouvelle, pas de séminaire et adieu Edward. Quant à lui parler… tu n'es pas sérieuse, si ?_

Avais-je vraiment envie de lui flanquer tous mes fantasmes sous le nez ?

_Pas vraiment mais si tu veux découvrir la vérité, va falloir t'y faire. Et puis, c'est juste un devoir pour départager des élèves, ce n'est pas comme si il allait faire lire cette nouvelle à tout le monde…_

Est-ce que son regard sur moi changerait ?

_De quel regard tu parles ? Tu es juste une petite étudiante parmi d'autres ! Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas… Et puis d'ailleurs, __Bella, tu m'exaspères…_

_Tu veux que je t'en pose une, moi, de question intelligente ? Ecoute bien : as-tu vraiment écrit cette nouvelle pour sonder Edward et connaître la vérité sur cette soirée ou bien est-ce que tu as écrit ça pour le séduire ? La voilà la vraie question !_

Et c'était une vachement bonne question…

Quant à la réponse, eh bien je supposais qu'il y avait un peu des deux.

Trop occupée avec mes tergiversations intérieures, je ne vis pas la fin de la deuxième heure arriver. C'était déjà fini. J'avais attendu toute une semaine pour ça.

- « J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que cette séance touche bientôt à sa fin… J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié le 'devoir' que je vous avais demandé de réaliser pour aujourd'hui ! Je suis sûr que non… Vous pouvez le déposer au coin de votre bureau. Je vais passer entre les bancs les récupérer. Je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que j'afficherai le nom des 20 meilleurs auteurs mercredi 17 heures aux valves. Comme promis, ces étudiants gagneront le droit de participer à mon séminaire… »

La sonnerie retentit.

- « Merci et à la semaine prochaine » conclut-il en tapant des mains.

Les élèves se mirent à sortir tandis je me mettais à ranger mes affaires dans mon sac à une vitesse anormalement lente. Il fallait que je tente le coup de la voix rauque…

Lorsqu'Edward passa à hauteur de mon banc et vit l'épaisseur de mon devoir, il haussa un sourcil…

- « Inspirée ? » dit-il en soupesant l'objet, son irrésistible sourire en coin illuminant son visage.

_C'est le moment pour la voix sexy et rauque Bella !_

- « Hum… très. »

Edward jeta alors un œil au titre de ma nouvelle et son sourire en coin fana instantanément. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais signe ?

Tandis que je me levai lentement de ma chaise, il m'adressa un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Ok Bella, tu n'as plus qu'à jeter un regard derrière ton épaule une fois que tu auras atteint la porte, puis replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille et, enfin, te mordre la lèvre en quittant la salle et le tour sera joué !_

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, je fis chacun de ces gestes en essayant d'y mettre toute la conviction dont j'étais capable.

- « A la semaine prochaine j'espère, monsieur Cullen »

Je me mordis alors la lèvre inférieure et quittai la classe, laissant derrière moi un Edward aux bras ballants.

* * *

Je ne fus pas surprise de retrouver Alice et Rosalie à la sortie du cours…

Mes deux amies me sautèrent littéralement dessus une fois que j'eus passé la porte et m'assaillirent de questions sur le chemin qui menait au pub que nous avions pris l'habitude de fréquenter tous les midis depuis le début de la semaine. Calmement, je répondais à chacune d'entre elles. Elles parurent ravies de mes réponses et du fait que mon plan, qui était également devenu le leur par la force des choses, fonctionne comme elles le voulaient. De mon côté, j'étais ravie également… Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me pose la question de trop.

- « Bella, si tu découvres qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Edward et toi après cette fameuse soirée, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Elle avait raison. J'étais tellement omnubilée par le désir de trouver les réponses à mes questions que cette question-là, qui était pourtant essentielle, ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je me mis à réfléchir… Okay, il avait paru troublé durant le cours en me voyant habillée comme ça mais, s'il s'était réellement passé quelque chose entre nous et qu'il voulait que ça continue, n'aurait-il pas essayé de me revoir en dehors des cours ? Ne m'en aurait-il pas reparlé ? Lorsque nous avions été seuls dans la classe ce matin-là, n'aurait-il pas tenté quelque chose ?

Ce qui s'imposa alors à mon esprit comme une évidence ne me plut pas.

S'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre nous ce soir-là, Edward n'avait pas envie que ça continue.

C'était clair.

Edward ne voulait pas de moi.

J'eus tout à coup l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien et m'en voulus de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Mais ça ne répondait pas à la question d'Alice : qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous ?

- « Je ne sais pas trop Alice… Si Edward et moi avons couché ensemble ce soir-là, alors je crois qu'il n'en a rien à faire de moi. Sinon, il se serait déjà manifesté, tu ne crois pas ? Le fait qu'il ne le fasse pas, ça voudrait dire que, pour lui, ça n'était que… que de la baise… »

Je tressaillis en prononçant ce dernier mot. J'inspirai un grand coup et poursuivis.

- « … alors si j'apprends qu'il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre nous ce soir-là, je crois que je serai forcée de quitter ce cours. Je ne voudrais pas… être confrontée à Edward plus longtemps »

Mon amie fronça les sourcils.

- « Ca m'étonnerait vraiment qu'Edward soit très fan du '_Je couche avec toi puis tu n'existes plus pour moi_'. Il n'est peut-être pas parfait mais je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas ce genre de mec » fit-elle, catégorique.

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne l'as plus vu depuis plus d'un an. Les gens changent Alice… »

- « C'est mon frère et je le sais, point barre »

Rose se racla la gorge.

- « Les filles, vous n'avez pas l'impression de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs là ? »

Elle se tourna vers moi et poursuivit…

- « Bon Bella, admettons qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre vous. Que vous ayez fait l'amour… Le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas encore parlé depuis ne veut pas dire qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à toi. Au contraire ! Tu nous as dit toi-même qu'il te dévorait du regard en cours tout à l'heure… »

- « Dévorer du regard, ce sont de bien grands mots… Et puis même ! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande »

Alice et Rosalie levèrent les yeux au ciel et je les comprenais : mon discours « Je suis une femme, pas une paire de loches » contrastait avec « Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis l'auteur d'une nouvelle très érotico-érotique intitulée 'La Soumise' destinée à mon professeur de littérature »…

- « Soit. Tu sais, au fond, certains mecs sont comme nous, ce ne sont pas tous des abrutis. Edward a peut-être peur de te parler de ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là. Il est peut-être timide, après tout. Ou alors, il a mal pris le fait que tu ne t'en souviennes pas et ne veut plus en parler. Pire, il croit peut-être que _toi_, tu voulais juste de la baise. Autre possibilité, très plausible elle aussi : il ne t'en parle pas parce qu'il a découvert que tu étais inscrite à son cours et qu'il n'a pas le droit d'avoir une relation avec toi. Tu vois, il y a plein de raisons qui peuvent expliquer son silence. Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc… »

Rose avait peut-être raison… mais je n'étais tout de même pas convaincue.

- « Ou alors, nous sommes en train de nous prendre la tête pour rien parce qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre vous. Et alors là, quand il va lire ta nouvelle, il va carrément croire que tu le dragues… » continua-t-elle avec un sourire

- « Ce qui nous amène à une autre question : s'il ne n'est rien passé entre vous ce soir-là, que vas-tu faire ? » reprit Alice.

Je soupirai de frustration… Qu'est-ce que j'en savais ?

_Je ne boirai plus jamais._

- « Vous savez quoi ? Tout ce que j'espère, c'est de ne pas faire partie des vingt meilleurs auteurs de la classe. Comme ça, je ne pourrais pas assister à son cours et je pourrais alors l'oublier et passer à autre chose ! Ca fait une semaine que je suis là et je suis déjà dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Je suis la pire poisseuse du monde… » fis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

- « Oui mais si il ne t'accepte pas à son cours, c'est peut-être parce qu'il veut sortir avec toi et que, comme il ne peut pas le faire en étant ton prof, il fera exprès de te virer pour pouvoir reprendre là où vous êtes arrêtés » fit Alice, pensive.

- « Les filles, arrêtez ça ! Vous m'embrouillez ! »

Tout cela était décidemment trop compliqué. Je comprenais alors pourquoi j'avais toujours fui les relations amoureuses : ça rendait complètement dingue !

- « Attendons déjà de voir si ta nouvelle fait partie des vingt meilleures et puis, on avisera » fit Rosalie en me tapotant doucement la joue.

C'était une bonne idée. Autant prendre les choses unes par unes.

L'attente des résultats avait été infernale et quand le mercredi après-midi arriva enfin, je ne pus contenir mon appréhension. J'avais été distraite toute la journée, si bien que je n'avais pris aucune note durant les cours. Heureusement, je m'étais fait une amie dans l'auditoire : elle s'appelait Angela Weber. Nous suivions pratiquement les mêmes cours (y compris le séminaire d'Edward) et nous entendions plutôt bien. Comme moi, elle était d'un naturel assez discret et je dois avouer qu'une personne comme elle était une véritable bouffée d'air frais au quotidien. Cette fille parvenait à me calmer, contrairement à Rose et Alice, qui me rendaient complètement dingue par moments.

Lorsqu'elle et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les valves aux alentours de 17 heures, rejointes par Alice et Rosalie, j'eus vraiment l'impression de marcher dans le couloir de la mort. L'image était assez exagérée mais était réellement comparable au sentiment que j'éprouvais à ce moment-là. J'étais juste… paniquée. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête et je devais bien admettre que je ne savais plus très bien ce que je voulais.

Rosalie écarta d'un bras un groupe de midinettes qui se plaignaient de ne pas avoir été choisies. Ces dernières ne bronchèrent même pas. Avec le regard de haine que mon amie leur avait lancé, je pouvais comprendre qu'elles préfèrent se taire…

Elle nous hissa ensuite devant le panneau et se mit à chercher notre nom dans la liste. A une vitesse folle, elle se mit à citer le nom de chaque étudiant retenu par Edward.

« _Shirley Gordon_

_Shiry Appelgate_

_Victoria Fletcher_

_Mary Northstone_

_Antonia Della Torre Casallas_

_Suzi Wang_

_Angela Weber_

Angela était acceptée et contrairement à d'autres filles qui hurlaient littéralement, elle se contenta de me serrer la main très fort en me faisant un petit sourire qui voulait dire « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu seras sur la liste aussi ! ». Je la remerciai intérieurement.

Rosalie poursuivit sa lecture…

_Nina Aston_

_Tara Benningfield_

_Sasha Cohen_

Je soupirai. On en était à la moitié. Edward aurait au moins pu classer les élèves par ordre alphabétique, ça nous aurait épargné ce supplice !

_Alison Parker_

_Prue Deaver_

_Jamila El-Saoud_

_Liz Fisher_

_Manuela Irving_

_Jessica Stanley_

Grrrrrrr ! Cette imbécile de Stanley avait été acceptée ! Qu'avait-elle fait, elle avait demandé à sa maman de faire son devoir ?

_Mauvaise langue ! Si elle est acceptée et pas toi, c'est qu'Edward a trouvé sa nouvelle meilleure que la tienne, c'est tout ! A quoi tu t'attendais ?_

_Helen Le Boeuf_

_Marilyn Rogues_

_Hillary Turner_

Ouais bon okay, c'était fichu. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de faire un vrai devoir au lieu d'échafauder des plans sans queue ni tête ? Noooon, évidemment que non ! Bella Swan ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres ! Bella Swan devait toujours s'attirer des ennuis ! Bella Swan n'était vraiment qu'une sale petite…

_Isabella Swan_ »

Mais qu'est-ce que…

- « Bella, Bellaaaa ! Tu as été acceptée, tu te rends compte ? Tu fais partie des vingt meilleurs auteurs ! »

Rosalie criait dans mes oreilles en me secouant dans tous les sens pendant qu'Alice effectuait une espèce de danse de la joie autour de moi, le tout sous les yeux ronds d'Angela. La pauvre devait se demander où elle était tombée…

Quant à moi, j'avais un espèce de sourire niais collé au visage. J'avais été acceptée au séminaire d'Edward alors que ma nouvelle n'était qu'un vulgaire étendard de mes fantasmes les plus fous (en un tout petit peu exagéré, je le répète).

_Oui, juste un tout petit peu._

Alice et Rose se mirent à élaborer des théories sur ce que ce choix voulait probablement dire et je décidai de les stopper net. Je ne voulais plus m'embrouiller les idées. Je pourrais jauger la réaction d'Edward quant à mon devoir bien assez tôt.

Cette nouvelle me mit malgré tout de bonne humeur et j'avais comme qui dirait envie de fêter ça…

Nous optâmes pour une séance de cinéma, suivie d'un petit verre (non alcoolisé pour moi) dans le centre de Seattle et c'est le cœur un peu moins lourd que je me mettais au lit ce soir là et les jours suivants jusqu'à ce que le lundi d'après arrive.

Fortes de leur petit succès lors du cours d'Edward le lundi précédent, elles recommencèrent le manège « Barbie Bella » et, je ne sais pour quelles obscures raisons, je les laissais faire. A 10 heures tapantes, j'étais assise à mon banc, attendant patiemment qu'Edward pointe le bout de son nez en cours. Ce qu'il fit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que nous pensions toutes qu'il ne viendrait plus, pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiantes qui avaient eu la chance d'avoir été choisies pour participer au séminaire.

- « Bonjour à toutes et excusez-moi pour ce petit retard ! » fit-il en entrant dans la salle de cours, un petit sourire d'excuse craquant au coin des lèvres.

Ah, il était à croquer.

Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu mouillés. Il devait sortir de la douche…

De là où j'étais, je pouvais apercevoir une petite goutte nichée dans ses cheveux glisser lentement le long de son cou avant de venir s'échouer sous son t-shirt.

_Urrgh._

- « Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous féliciter ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que j'ai apprécié la qualité de vos nouvelles. Certaines m'ont vraiment impressionné. Peut-être que de futurs auteurs se cachent parmi nous, qui sait ? Dans tous les cas, je suis ravi d'avoir proposé cet exercice. Je suis de ceux qui pensent que la façon d'écrire de quelqu'un en dit long sur sa personnalité et ses inspirations… »

Oh ça, vous pouvez le dire, monsieur le professeur !

- « Avant toute chose, je vais procéder à l'appel… »

Voilà une chose bien inutile. Tout le monde était là, à coup sûr. Nous nous étions donné tellement de mal pour avoir le droit de participer à ce séminaire qu'il était absurde qu'on loupe ce moment de bonheur avec Edward…

Patiemment, il se mit à réciter chaque nom en relevant la tête à chaque fois pour voir à qui il avait affaire. Je fus la seule à ne pas avoir droit au sourire quatre étoiles qu'il avait accordé à chacune des filles. Je n'avais eu droit à… rien du tout. Edward était rapidement passé de mon nom à ceux de Suzi Wang (qui avait d'ailleurs failli défaillir en entendant Edward prononcer son nom) et d'Angela (qui lui adressa un sourire poli).

_Ca te frustre hein, Bella ?_

- « Bon, assez perdu de temps comme ça. Je ne comptais pas faire ça à la base mais j'aimerais revenir sur certains de vos écrits et vous faire partager ceux qui m'ont vraiment plu, marqué. Il y a quelqu'un dans cette pièce qui a écrit quelque chose de tout à fait… euh… original, disons-le comme ça, et je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'en discuter ensemble aujourd'hui, du moins durant la fin de la première heure de ce séminaire »

J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de moi…

Edward sortit un gros tas de feuilles de sa mallette en cuir et le posa sur son bureau. En voyant le volume de l'objet, j'eus un vertige et dus me cramponner à mon banc.

_Merde, merde, meeerde !_

Evidemment qu'il s'agissait de moi ! Pourquoi m'épargnerait-il alors que j'avais écrit un truc pareil ? Il devait croire que je m'étais moqué de lui et voulait me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce devant tout le monde, pour que ça me serve de leçon !

_La voilà la véritable raison pour laquelle tu étais dans sa liste…_

Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça !

Lentement, Edward descendit de son estrade avec l'objet de malheur devant les yeux…

- « La première nouvelle sur laquelle j'aimerais revenir s'appelle 'La soumise' *. Je ne vous dévoilerai pas le nom de l'auteur car je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie. Ce qui est dommage d'ailleurs, car cette histoire est remarquablement bien écrite… »

Et en plus de ça, il se la jouait « ironique ». J'avais vraiment envie de vomir…

Envie qui redoubla d'intensité lorsqu'il se mit à lire ce que j'avais eu l'audace d'écrire.

**« _"Ms. Stewart**" dit la réceptionniste. "Mr. Pattinson** est prêt à vous voir maintenant."_**

Je réprimai un vomissement. Edward, imperturbable, continua sa lecture.

**_Je me levai, me demandant pour la vingt-cinquième fois ce que j'étais en train de faire, ce tout en me dirigeant vers la porte menant au bureau vers lequel j'avais rêvé d'entrer depuis longtemps. De l'autre côté de cette porte se trouvait mon fantasme le plus sombre et en ouvrant cette porte je transformerais ce fantasme en réalité. J'étais fière du fait que mes mains ne tremblaient pas au moment où la porte s'ouvrit et où je la traversai. _**

**_Première étape - Compléter_**

**_Robert Pattinson, assis à son bureau, était en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Il ne leva ni les yeux, ni ne ralentit son rythme. J'aurais pu ne même pas être entrer que ça n'aurait rien changé. Je baissai tout de même les yeux juste au cas où._**

**_Je restai de marbre tout en attendant. Mon visage regardant le plancher, mes mains pendant à mes côtés, mes pieds écartés à la largeur de mes épaules. Cela faisait-il dix minutes? Vingt? À l'extérieur le soleil s'était couché et les lampes sur le bureau de Robert donnaient un teint tamisé à la pièce._**

**_Il était toujours en train de travailler._**

**_Je me mis à compter mes respirations, me rendant étrangement compte que mon coeur commençait finalement à ralentir comparé au rythme effréné qu'il avait lorsque j'étais entrée dans son bureau. Dix minutes passèrent._**

**_Ou peut-être trente._**

**_Il arrêta de travailler._**

**_"Kristen Stewart" dit-il._**

**_Je sursautai légèrement, mais continuai à regarder le plancher._**

**_Deuxième étape - Compléter._**

**_Je l'entendis prendre un paquet de feuilles et les placer en pile. Ridicule. De ce que je connaissais de Robert Pattinson, ces feuilles étaient déjà toutes en belles piles bien définies. C'était un autre test._**

**_Il repoussa lentement sa chaise, les roues résonnant dans le bureau complètement silencieux. Il marcha lentement et je finis par le sentir derrière moi._**

**_Une main releva mes cheveux, les déplaça de mon cou et je sentis son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. "Tu n'as aucune référence."_**

En regardant autour de moi, je pus voir que toute la classe était suspendue aux lèvres d'Edward. La voix sensuelle que ce dernier utilisait n'y était pas étrangère… L'entendre réciter les mots que j'avais écrits provoquait une drôle de sensation en moi. C'était à la fois sensuel et douloureux. Trop douloureux. D'une douleur abyssale. Il n'avait pas le droit de lire cette nouvelle à tout le monde. C'était la mienne et il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de la lire. En exposant ainsi mon écrit, j'avais l'impression qu'il me clouait sur une croix suspendue au dessus de tous. J'avais envie de lui hurler d'arrêter mais si je le faisais, tout le monde saurait que j'étais l'auteur de cette histoire et ça allait jaser sur mon compte tout le reste de l'année. « Bella Swan, l'étudiante aux tendances sado-maso ». Je voyais ça d'ici. Il fallait que je me retienne. Il le fallait…

**_Non, je n'en avais aucune. Seulement un fantasme fou. Devais-je le lui dire? Non. Il valait mieux rester silencieuse. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement._**

**_"Je dois te faire savoir" continua-t-il. "Je ne suis pas intéressé à former une soumise. Mes soumises me sont toujours venues complètement formées."_**

**_Cinglée. J'étais complètement cinglée d'être là. Mais c'était ce que je voulais. Être sous le contrôle d'un homme. Non. Pas n'importe quel homme. __Cet__ homme seulement._**

**_Il enroula mes cheveux autour de son poignet et tira légèrement. "Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu veux, Kristen?"_**

**_Ma bouche était complètement sèche et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il pouvait entendre mon coeur battre, je restai tout de même complètement de marbre._**

**_Il gloussa légèrement et retourna à son bureau._**

**_"Regarde-moi Kristen."_**

**_J'avais déjà vu sa photo. Tout le monde à Chicago connaissait Robert Pattinson, propriétaire et DG de Mason Industries._**

**_J'étais très contente d'admettre que les photos que j'avais vues ne lui rendaient pas justice. Sa peau était pâle, mais pas maladive, juste assez pâle pour faire ressortir le vert profond de ses yeux et la magnifique couleur de ses cheveux. Des cheveux qui donnaient immédiatement envie d'y passer les doigts. De les y laisser et d'entraîner ses lèvres vers les siennes. Et ses doigts qui tapaient méthodiquement sur son bureau. Des doigts longs et forts. Je sentis mes genoux devenir mous en pensant à ce que ses doigts pouvaient faire._**

**_Je me forçai à me rappeler où j'étais. Et pourquoi._**

**_Face à moi, Robert sourit légèrement. Pouvait-il lire mes pensées?_**

**_Il recommença alors à parler. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par les raisons qui t'ont poussée à venir ici ou ce qui en est de ton passé. Si je te choisis et que mes conditions sont acceptées, ton passé n'aura aucune importance." Il ramassa à nouveau ses feuilles et joua tranquillement avec elles. "Je sais tout ce dont j'ai besoin de ce rapport."_**

**_Nous restâmes silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes._**

**_"Sans aucune formation" dit-il. "Mais tu es très douée."_**

**_Je me sentis rougir._**

**_"Ah" dit-il. "La réponse que tu ne pas peux cacher. Je crois que je l'aime beaucoup."_**

C'en était trop. Si Edward voulait jouer à ce jeu là, il le ferait sans moi. Il était en train de me tourner en ridicule et j'étais déçue qu'il soit de cette trempe-là. Je m'étais mise à nu, bordel. Et lui, il s'amusait à tout saccager. Il fallait que je sorte de là. Je ne pouvais pas rester. C'était décidé : je rentrerai dans la chambre à la fin de la première heure et ne mettrais plus les pieds à ce cours. Edward était peut-être beau à mourir mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire ça ! Plus que quelques minutes…

**_Nous retombâmes dans le silence tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre située derrière son bureau. Il faisait complètement noir à présent et je pouvais voir son reflet dans la glace. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je baissai automatiquement les yeux._**

**_"Et je t'apprécie beaucoup Kristen Stewart. Par contre, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit de baisser les yeux." ***_**

La cloche sonna pile au bon moment. Je ne pouvais plus contenir les larmes qui envahissaient mes yeux… Il fallait que je sorte de cette classe en essayant de les masquer un maximum. Hors de question de craquer devant lui. Dans le brouhaha de l'intercours, j'arriverais peut-être à passer inaperçue. Rapidement, je me levai et me mis à marcher vers la sortie. Quand Edward, me voyant avec mon sac sur le dos, me demanda où j'allais, je décidai de l'ignorer. Il me dégoûtait et je ne voulais plus jamais le voir. Une fois sur le perron, il m'attrapa le bras, m'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux exprimaient la fureur. Mais lorsqu'il vit mes prunelles pleines de larmes, cette fureur s'envola, laissant place à l'incompréhension. Profitant du fait qu'il ait baissé sa garde, je rompis son étreinte forcée et me mis à courir en direction du dortoir. Quand il hurla mon nom, j'étais déjà loin.

Il avait compris que je ne reviendrais pas.

* * *

**Références: **

* "La Soumise" est la traduction made in Cacy15 de la merveilleuse fanfiction (que vous connaissez toutes ou presque) "The Submissive" écrite par Tara Sue Me. Je remercie encore l'auteur pour me permettre d'utiliser des références à ses écrits dans ma propre fanfiction.

** Etant donné qu'Edward et Bella sont les principaux protagonistes de mon histoire, j'ai remplacé leurs noms par ceux de Robert Pattinson et Kristen Stewart dans la nouvelle de Bella. C'est plus réaliste. Et puis, Pattinson en dominateur, ça fait vagabonder l'imagination... ;)

*** Il s'agit d'une partie du chapitre 1 de "La Soumise".

* * *

**Voilààààà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre! **

**Je vous annonce déjà qu'une nouvelle confrontation entre Edward et Bella est au programme pour le prochain chapitre. Mais cette fois, elle se fera en privé... Et Bella trouvera enfin les réponses à ses questions. Pour le reste, armez-vous de patience... ;)**

**Et plus vous cliquez sur le petit bouton vert, plus je me dépêcheraid'écrire la suite de leurs aventures!  
**

**CQFD**

**Gros bisous et a+ les louloutes! (et le loulou du fond...)**

**Voodoooo'**


	7. Testing & finding answers

**Regardez votre calendrier: quel jour sommes nous?**

**Vendredi.**

**Et qu'est-ce que je vous avais promis pour vendredi?**

**Un nouveau chapitre ! Et vu que vous avez été patientes et que vous m'avez laissé plein de chouettes reviews, je vous le poste maintenant et pas ce soir! J'espère que la confrontation Edward/Bella vous plaira ;)**

**En tout cas, votre avis m'intéresse alors dès que vous avez terminé de lire ce chapitre, venez me dire ce que vous en pensez... via une review! Allez, laissez-en moi plein, j'adore ça, c'est ma drogue et j'suis en manque!**

***regard de Chat Potté***

**Let's go! Enjoy ;)**

**V.**

* * *

- « Bella, sors de là allez ! »

Plutôt crever.

Ouais bon, j'exagérais peut-être un peu mais une chose était sûre : je ne sortirais pas de cette salle de bain de si tôt. Je n'avais envie de voir personne, pas même Alice.

- « Ca fait plus de trois heures que t'es enfermée là dedans ! »

Trois heures ?

Oui, ça devait être ça. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds à force de rester dans cette position.

- « Tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer pourquoi tu te barricades comme ça ! »

Alice n'avait pas tort. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Une fois que j'avais atteint le dortoir en quittant ce maudit cours, j'avais foncé comme une furie jusqu'à la chambre et comme j'avais besoin de m'isoler et qu'Alice était occupée à faire je ne sais quoi à l'intérieur, je m'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain.

J'avais alors vomi mon déjeuner (c'était officiel : on pouvait désormais m'appeler Isabella Marie 'Vomita' Swan. Pour vous servir…) et avais passé le reste du temps à fixer un point invisible sur la porte en sanglotant, adossée à la vitre de la douche, mes fesses reposant sur mes pieds.

C'était pathétique.

Pathétique et tellement moi.

Car bon sang, il n'y avait que moi pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles. A quoi je pensais en écrivant cette nouvelle ? Qu'Edward la trouverait exquise et qu'il me tomberait dans les bras ? Pfff. Je n'étais qu'une rêveuse. Une rêveuse sans une once d'estime d'elle-même. Parce que pour faire ce que j'avais osé faire, il fallait vraiment que j'aie une piètre opinion de moi-même. Ce n'était pas de l'audace, c'était de l'inconscience.

_Ca y est, t'as fini avec tes propres reproches ? T'as merdé, okay mais Edward alors ! Tu vas encore me dire qu'il est parfait ou bien sa petite mise en scène t'a ouvert les yeux ?_

Ouuuuh, rien qu'à penser à Edward Cullen, mes poils se hérissaient sur mes bras !

Le mufle. Il s'était bien foutu de moi. Il devait jubiler, lui, pendant que j'étais là à me morfondre. Il avait réussi à m'humilier en public et avait même pu avoir la chance d'apercevoir quelques larmes de mon cru. Et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir eu la force de les retenir, ces larmes. Mais elles contenaient toute la colère et le désespoir que sa lecture de ma nouvelle à voix haute avait provoqué en moi. Edward aurait pu me tabasser que ça m'aurait moins fait souffrir. Merde, j'avais mis tout ce que j'avais dans cette histoire ! J'avais peut-être pris ça trop à cœur mais je m'étais réellement investie. Cette histoire m'appartenait. Comment n'avait-il pas pu voir le degré d'intimité de ce truc ?

_Bien sûr qu'il s'en est aperçu. Il a juste voulu te remettre à ta place en te faisant passer pour je ne sais quoi et en exposant tes fantasmes à tout le monde. Pff, taré…_

Le pire, c'était que si je revoyais Edward, je savais que je serais incapable de lui arracher les yeux ou de lui dire ses quatre vérités. J'étais juste déçue. Oh, tellement déçue… Déçue, malheureuse, triste.

Vidée.

Je voulais juste ne plus jamais le voir. Ne plus aller à son cours. L'éviter dans les couloirs. Le bannir de ma mémoire.

- « Bella, tu m'inquiètes vraiment. S'il te plaît, dis-moi au moins si tu vas bien. Je t'ai entendue vomir tout à l'heure alors… S'il te plaît, Bella. Je veux juste… »

Je soupirai. Evidemment qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. J'avais beau ne connaître Alice que depuis quelques jours, elle était la bonté et la gentillesse incarnées.

_Tout le contraire de son crétin de frère…_

- « Je vais bien Alice. T'en fais pas… »

Ma voix était tellement rauque et basse que je ne savais pas si mon amie avait pu l'entendre.

- « J'te crois pas. Si tu allais bien, tu sortirais de là et tu me raconterais tout »

- « J'ai pas envie de parler ! »

- « Sors de là au moins ! »

- « Non Alice. Je ne sortirai pas d'ici »

J'avais élevé la voix. Merde, j'avais le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité non ? Et puis, même si j'acceptais de parler, que pouvais-je bien lui dire à elle ? « Alice, ton frère est le plus bel enfoiré qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est que la foudre lui tombe dessus et qu'il flambe » ? C'était ridicule. Elle était la sœur d'Edward et même si je le détestais, je ne pouvais pas la forcer à en faire autant. Alors, quitte à ne pas pouvoir déverser mon venin, autant me taire.

- « Ce que tu peux être têtue… »

Elle pouvait parler !

Je l'entendis pianoter sur le clavier de son portable et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Ils se dirigeaient vers notre chambre. Merde, elle n'avait quand même pas envoyé un texto à Jasper pour qu'il vienne me faire sortir de là ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas alors que je reconnus la voix de Rosalie et une autre, que je ne connaissais pas, avoir une conversation assez intense contenant les mots « Bella », « malaise », « porte », « défoncer » et « vite ».

Oh non. NON !

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, j'eus à peine le temps de m'écarter pour ne pas recevoir la grande porte en bois de la salle de bain et celui qui venait de la défoncer sur la tronche. Le bruit avait été tellement assourdissant que je m'étais roulée en boule avec les mains plaquées sur les oreilles. Je ne me suis rendue compte que je criais que lorsque le grand brun baraqué se mit à me secouer en me demandant si j'allais bien.

Il se mit à faire tout un tas de gestes incongrus : il vérifia ma température en plaçant une main sur mon front et l'autre sur le sien, il prit mon pouls, vérifia dans le fond de ma gorge et me fis plier et replier les jambes devant moi.

Il avait l'air paniqué et je devais avoir un air comparable au sien.

Pourquoi ce gros tas de muscles me tripotait-il comme ça ???

Je n'eus qu'à jeter un regard aux sourires triomphaux de Rosalie et Alice, qui étaient bras croisés dans l'encadrement de la défunte porte, pour comprendre.

Elles avaient fait croire à ce type que j'étais en train de faire un malaise et que j'étais enfermée dans la salle de bain malgré moi. Elles étaient vraiment diaboliques !

Et ce pauvre gars était là, en train de s'activer…

Et de me parler.

_Faudrait ptèt que tu lui répondes, on dirait qu'il va faire un arrêt cardiaque !_

- « Euh… pardon ? » tentai-je.

Ma réponse ne dût lui sembler ni bonne, ni appropriée car d'un coup, il glissa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans le haut de mon dos et me souleva du sol. Il se mit à courir vers mon lit et me posa délicatement dessus en ne me quittant pas du regard. Il fallait que je le rassure avant qu'il ne…

- « J'appelle un médecin » dit-il.

- « Non ! non, tout va bien, vraiment… Pas la peine d'appeler qui que ce soit » fis-je.

- « Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien ! Laisse-moi appeler un docteur ! »

- « Pas question ! Je me sens parfaitement bien ! »

Ouais bon, j'étais dévastée à l'intérieur mais pas la peine d'appeler une ambulance non plus ! Heureusement, Alice se décida à me soutenir sur ce coup là…

C'est bon Emmett, on va s'occuper d'elle maintenant ! »

Aaaah c'était donc lui le fameux Emmett dont Rose n'arrêtait pas de parler ! Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à Rose, je vis qu'elle le dévorait du regard.

- « Non mais tu as vu sa tête Alice ? Elle fait peur à voir ! Faut absolument faire quelque chose… »

Sympa celui-là, dis donc !

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. N'empêche, on te doit une fière chandelle… » répondit Alice en jetant un regard insistant à Rose.

- « Ou… oui ! Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé à Bella là dedans si tu n'étais pas intervenu ! » poursuivit Rose.

Genre, m'étouffer avec une éponge ? Me suicider en avalant une bouteille de gel douche ? Me coincer la tête dans l'évier et me noyer ? Me faire aspirer par les canalisations de la douche ?

Pitié… J'étais peut-être maladroite et dégoûtée de ma journée, mais pas à ce point !

- « D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te remercier… On avait prévu de se faire un ciné avec Alice et Jasper. Ca te dit de te joindre à nous ? On t'offre ta place ! » reprit Rose que je voyais, pour la première fois de ma vie, manquer d'assurance.

- « Vous allez laisser Bella ici toute seule ? » répondit le grand brun avec un air ahuri.

Si je voulais avoir une soirée seule et tranquille, c'était le moment d'intervenir !

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! J'ai un devoir à finir et puis je compte me mettre au lit assez tôt. J'ai… besoin de repos » fis-je, feintant l'enthousiasme.

- « Tu en es sûre ? Parce que je ne me le pardonnerais pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que je suis sensé surveiller cet étage du dortoir ! »

- « Oui Emmett, j'en suis sûre… »

Il me toisa quelques instants.

- « Alors, tu nous accompagnes au ciné ? » reprit Rose.

Emmett parût réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire douter encore ?

- « Seulement si on va boire un milkshake après ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Alice et Rose éclatèrent de rire.

- « Tu changeras jamais Emmett… » fit Alice en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule.

Rose, elle, rayonnait.

* * *

- « Vous êtes contentes ? » fis-je mauvaise, une fois qu'Emmett avait quitté la chambre.

- « Très » répondit Rosalie avec une moue satisfaite.

- « Bella, t'enfermer dans la salle de bain ne résoudra pas tes problèmes ! Par contre, nous, on peut t'aider ! Alors dis-nous ce qu'il y a ! » dit Alice.

- « Alice, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à me sortir de là de force que j'ai recouvré l'envie de parler… »

- « C'est Edward, c'est ça ? »

J'essayai de réprimer les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau d'apparaître au coin de mes yeux rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom. Malheureusement, le fait que je ravale un sanglot n'échappa pas à mon amie…

- « Je le savais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

- « Rien. Edward n'a rien fait »

Rose prit la parole.

- « Bella, grâce à toi, je vais avoir un semblant de rencard avec Emmett ce soir… » commença-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Voyant que je ne trouvais pas ça drôle, elle poursuivit plus sérieusement « … j'aimerais te faire plaisir alors laisse-moi t'aider, d'accord ? »

M'aider ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas m'aider ! Personne ne pouvait le faire ! Alice et Rose ne pouvaient-elles pas juste me laisser ruminer mon humiliation publique en paix ? Pourquoi elles ne voulaient pas me laisser seule ? Fallait-il toujours qu'on partage tout et n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'on était des amies? Pour moi, l'amitié, ce n'était pas ça. L'amitié, c'était avant tout respecter les besoins de l'autre et là, en l'occurrence, j'avais besoin d'être seule, de pleurer, de hurler si je le voulais mais pas de m'expliquer !

Je ne pus contenir ma colère…

- « Bordel mais vous allez me lâcher oui ?! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ? »

Mes deux amies se regardèrent, surprises par l'agressivité de mon ton. Et les larmes se mirent à jaillir de mes yeux, encore, sans que je puisse les retenir.

- « Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a ? Eh bien Alice, ton abruti de frère m'a humiliée, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Il a osé… il… il a pris ma nouvelle et il l'a lue à voix haute devant tout le monde et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi conne de toute ma vie ! Ton frère… ton frère m'a fait me sentir comme une moins que rien. Une abrutie. Il s'est foutu de ma gueule, juste… pour le plaisir. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, jamais ! Ce qu'il a fait, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ! Alors excusez-moi toutes les deux si je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça avec vous mais c'est mon droit ! La seule chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment, c'est de me terrer au fond d'un trou ! »

Alice me lança un regard inquisiteur.

- « C'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? »

J'explosai.

- « Parce que tu ne trouves pas ça suffisant ??? »

- « Est-ce qu'il a dit que c'était toi qui avait écrit cette histoire ? »

- « Non mais ça ne change strictement rien à ce que je ressens ! »

- « Justement Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour mon frère ? Et ne me dis pas que tu ne ressens rien parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais jamais écrit un truc pareil ! » fit durement Alice.

Qu'est-ce que je ressentais pour Edward ? De la haine ? Du dégoût ? Des envies de meurtre ?

- « Ton frère est le pire des connards… » lâchai-je.

- « Tu ne réponds pas à ma question… Si tu te mets dans des états pareils, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose et… »

- « Es-tu amoureuse d'Edward ? » coupa Rosalie.

- « Quoi ?! NON ! » fis-je, outrée.

Rose et Alice se regardèrent à nouveau. Elles n'avaient pas l'air très convaincues…

C'était la meilleure celle-là ! Oui, j'avais trouvé Edward d'une beauté sans pareille. Je le trouvais toujours beau d'ailleurs, malgré ce qu'il avait osé me faire. Mais être amoureuse de lui ? C'était du délire ! De la science-fiction ! Je ne le connaissais pas alors comment pouvais-je être amoureuse de lui ? Et puis même si j'avais éprouvé une once de sentiments de ce type, ce qu'il venait de me faire subir anéantissait tout. Je n'aimais pas Edward Cullen, ça non. Je le détestais ! Et je ne voulais plus jamais qu'on me sorte des débilités pareilles !

Mes deux amies me dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, impassibles. Petit à petit, ma colère envers elles retomba. Elles n'y étaient pour rien, mais elles devaient quand même respecter le fait que je me sois sentie blessée et que j'aie besoin d'être seule un moment.

- « Les filles, vous avez beau trouver ma réaction un peu exagérée mais chacun sa sensibilité ! Et moi, en l'occurrence, eh bien j'ai trouvé ce qu'Edward m'a fait vraiment humiliant, vous me comprenez ? Je… je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait ça. Je voulais juste que… que… »

Un nouveau sanglot me secoua, m'empêchant de terminer ma phrase. En voyant ça, le masque de froideur d'Alice tomba et cette fois, c'était la peine que je pouvais lire dans ses grands yeux noirs. Elle soupira et me prit dans ses bras.

- « Bella, je… Je suis désolée que mon frère ait fait un truc pareil. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de te blesser ou quoi que ce soit… »

Je me dégageai de son étreinte.

- « Arrête ça Alice. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de ton frère. Et puis d'ailleurs, je m'en fiche. Je ne veux plus qu'on parle de ça. J'ai besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Vous, faites-moi plaisir et allez voir votre film au cinéma. Et Rosalie, tu as intérêt à faire bouger les choses avec Sexy Musclor, que cette histoire serve au moins à l'une d'entre nous… » dis-je en essuyant mes larmes.

Rose me fit un sourire franc.

- « Demain, on fera réparer la porte de la salle de bain et après ça, on pourra mettre cette histoire dans un tiroir, pour toujours. Je ne veux plus jamais en parler. Vous… vous voulez bien ? » continuai-je.

- « Compte sur nous Bella » firent-elles en chœur.

Nous nous prîmes dans les bras et nous fîmes de gros bisous sonores sur les joues avant que mes deux amies ne quittent la chambre.

- « Repose-toi bien ma belle et ne te tracasse pas trop » me dit Rose en me faisant un clin d'oeil avant de fermer la porte.

Ca n'allait pas être facile mais je me devais d'essayer.

J'attrapai alors le premier bouquin qui me tomba sous la main pour éviter de repenser à ce fiasco et lus quelques pages avant de tomber dans un demi-sommeil, épuisée par cette journée intense en émotions…

* * *

Trois coups à la porte me sortirent de ma torpeur. En jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je vis qu'une seule demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le départ des mes deux amies. Alice devait probablement avoir oublié ses clés…

Je m'extirpai alors de mes draps et allai lui ouvrir. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète encore quant à mon état, je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en ouvrant la porte. Sourire qui fana instantanément lorsque je vis que la personne en face de moi n'était pas Alice.

C'était Edward.

Instinctivement, j'essayai de lui claquer la porte au nez mais il sembla deviner mon intention et plaça son pied entre la porte et le chambranle de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas la fermer.

- « Ne fais pas l'enfant Bella. Laisse-moi entrer. Il faut qu'on parle… » fit-il calmement.

Comprenant qu'il était vain de tenter de l'en empêcher, je laissai tomber et allai m'adosser au bureau en soupirant de frustration. Il ferma délicatement la porte et me suivit d'un pas lent mais assuré. J'avais l'impression de bouillir, à l'intérieur.

- « Et de quoi devons-nous parler, _cher professeur Cullen _? » lâchai-je, amère, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

- « De ça » répondit-il en sortant l'exemplaire de ma nouvelle de son sac avant de le laisser lourdement tomber sur le bureau.

- « Il n'y a rien à dire la dessus » fis-je, en détournant mon regard du sien.

- « Oh si, au contraire ! » assura-t-il en attrapant mon menton, ramenant ainsi son visage vers lui.

Le regard que je lui fis alors l'incita à ôter cette main de mon visage, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Il soupira.

- « Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de discuter de ça ? » repris-je, tentant vainement de repousser cette conversation ou, mieux, de le faire changer d'avis.

- « Ca l'est à partir du moment où tu sèches mon cours »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux.

- « Pourquoi as-tu quitté le séminaire tout à l'heure ? »

- « Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! »

Il était gonflé celui-là ! Je détestais les gens qui posaient des questions alors qu'ils connaissaient déjà les réponses…

- « Ca va peut-être te surprendre mais non, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas compris ta réaction. J'ai cru que tu allais être… je ne sais pas moi… flattée que je choisisse ta nouvelle parmi les autres pour la lire devant la classe ! »

- « Oh ça va Edward, arrête ça ! »

Le fait qu'il joue les innocents me révulsait. Monsieur parfait ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour un méchant… Ca me mis hors de moi !

- « Arrêter quoi? »

- « Tu n'as pas lu ma nouvelle à voix haute pour me flatter, tu as fait ça pour m'humilier ! »

Il parût estomaqué.

- « Pour t'humilier ? Et pourquoi j'aurais fait une chose pareille ? »

- « Ca, je n'en sais strictement rien ! »

- « Je n'ai même pas dit aux autres étudiants que tu en étais l'auteur ! »

- « Ca je m'en fiche, ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ce qui importe, c'est que je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire pour que tu l'étales comme ça. C'était quelque chose d'intime et je ne voulais pas que tout le monde la lise ! »

Merde, ce n'était quand même pas difficile à comprendre ! De colère, je me mis à sangloter.

- « A part moi… »

Je relevai alors mes yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

- « Isabella, est-ce que c'est pour moi que tu as écrit cette histoire ? » dit-il calmement en plongeant ses iris dans les miens.

Je détournai à nouveau mon regard du sien. Ca me faisait trop mal… J'allai alors m'asseoir sur mon lit, désireuse de m'éloigner de lui.

- « Je… je voulais juste te faire… réagir » dis-je tout bas, presque pour moi-même.

Edward se leva à son tour et me rejoignis sur mon lit, contre toute attente. Cette nouvelle proximité me fit me tendre à côté de lui. Edward était sur mon lit. Et nous étions seuls, dans ma chambre. J'en avais rêvé et là, tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il s'en aille loin, très loin de moi...

- « Par rapport à quoi ? »

Je soupirai. Nous y étions.

- « A la soirée d'accueil. Ou plutôt ce qui s'est passé après » dis-je dans un murmure.

- « Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien alors ? » dit-il avec un pauvre sourire en se rapprochant encore un peu de moi.

- « Je… je sais juste que c'est toi qui m'a ramené ici »

- « Et tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé une fois qu'on s'est retrouvé seuls, tous les deux, dans cette chambre, cette nuit-là… »

Je répondis par la négative en ne quittant pas mes pieds des yeux.

- « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé ? »

- « Je n'ai pas osé… »

- « Tu n'oses pas me poser une simple question mais tu oses écrire une histoire appelée 'La Soumise' qui ne doit être lue que par moi ? »

Vu comme ça, ça pouvait paraître un peu bizarre. Et dérangé.

Je rougis furieusement.

- « Pose-moi la question » fit-il.

- « Hein, quoi ?! »

Sa requête me déstabilisa et me fit relever les yeux vers son visage. Son si beau visage…

- « Sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ! Pose-moi la question ! » reprit-il.

J'inspirai profondément et attendis quelques secondes avant de me lancer.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là Edward ? » dis-je dans un souffle, les yeux fermés.

Il me scruta attentivement.

- « Il ne s'est rien passé »

J'ouvris alors de grands yeux et restai sans voix. Ainsi donc, il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre Edward et moi ce soir-là. J'avais donc fait tout ça pour rien. Je lui avais étalé mon histoire devant les yeux sans raison. Il devait vraiment me prendre pour une tarée… Je ne savais pas si j'étais soulagée ou déçue par sa révélation.

- « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu aurais préféré le contraire ? » dit-il en me scrutant.

Seigneur, avait-il aperçu l'éclair de déception qui avait traversé mon regard ? Non, il ne fallait pas ! Il ne s'était rien passé entre nous alors autant arrêter les dégâts !

- « Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas stupide » répondis-je avec plus de dédain dans la voix que nécessaire.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il parût… vexé.

_Evidemment Bella ! C'est peut-être ton prof mais c'est aussi un homme alors il a le droit d'être vexé que tu lui dises un truc pareil._

- « C'est juste… qu'il y a une question qui reste sans réponse » continuai-je d'une voix plus douce et mal assurée.

- « Laquelle ? »

- « C'est un peu gênant… » dis-je alors qu'il me fit un regard encourageant. « Quand je me suis réveillée le lendemain, je… j'étais en… en sous-vêtements et…» bégayai-je.

- « Oh, ça… » coupa-t-il.

Comment ça « Oh, ça » ??? Etait-il au courant de quelque chose ?

- « Tu t'es déshabillée devant moi parce que j'ai refusé de t'embrasser… »

- « Qu… QUOI ?! » criai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il m'avait annoncé ça comme s'il m'annonçait qu'il avait été pêcher ce midi. Et il osait me dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles… Je n'avais quand même pas osé faire ça ?! C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer ! Pire que de coucher avec lui. Pire que de coucher avec Jacob, même. Non seulement j'avais essayé de l'embrasser mais en plus, je m'étais déshabillée devant lui parce qu'il m'avait repoussée. Je devais vraiment avoir un problème ! C'était décidé : il fallait absolument que je m'éloigne d'Edward Cullen. Ce garçon me faisait vraiment faire n'importe quoi !

Je n'avais jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie… Je devais ressembler à une pivoine tellement je rougissais. J'étais vraiment une catastrophe ambulante…

- « Génial ! Avec ça et le reste, je me serais totalement ridiculisée devant toi » dis-je en cachant mon visage rougi dans mes mains moites.

- « Le reste ? »

- « Oui ! Entre te sauter dessus et écrire 'La Soumise' en t'avouant que ça ne devait être lu que par toi, tu vas définitivement me prendre pour une obsédée ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, Edward se mit à rire. Ah, ce qu'il était beau quand il riait...

- « Bella… Le soir de la fête d'accueil, tu ne savais vraiment plus ce que tu faisais. C'était l'alcool qui te rendait comme ça. T'en fais pas, je ne te considère pas comme une obsédée à cause de ça… »

Il pensait que c'était uniquement l'alcool qui m'avait fait réagir comme ça ? Il ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il me plaisait réellement, même sobre. Mais bon, autant le lui laisser croire, j'avais déjà eu assez d'ennuis comme ça.

- « Et en ce qui concerne ta nouvelle… même si tu ne veux pas me croire, je l'ai trouvée réellement fantastique ! C'est pour ça et uniquement pour ça que j'ai voulu la faire partager aux autres étudiants ce matin. Je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, loin de là. Avoir l'audace d'écrire un truc pareil, c'est vraiment quelque chose qui m'a plu et j'ai cru que tu trouverais ça flatteur que je fasse ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que… Hum, soit. Tu as fait un travail remarquable et je trouve que tu as beaucoup de talent »

Il avait l'air sincère. A tel point que je m'en voulus de l'avoir maudit et détesté quelques heures auparavant. S'il pensait que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui et que j'étais juste audacieuse, comment aurait-il pu soupçonner que j'aie une réaction pareille ? J'étais tellement abasourdie qu'il ait fait une chose pareille que je n'avais même pas pensé à l'éventualité qu'il ait pu trouver mon écrit intéressant. C'était tout moi : imaginer le pire pour tout. J'étais incorrigible…

- « Tu vois, pour moi, un bon écrit doit être capable de susciter quelque chose chez le lecteur. De le faire réagir. Quand l'écrit ne laisse pas le lecteur indifférent alors, c'est gagné. Et ta nouvelle a ce pouvoir de susciter des émotions… »

J'étais curieuse de savoir ce que ma nouvelle avait provoqué chez lui. Il fallait que je le lui demande, le moment était, me semblait-il, approprié. Il avait réussi à aiguiser ma curiosité…

- « Tu veux dire que… »

Edward attrapa le manuscrit et l'ouvrit à une page donc l'un des coins était encorné.

- **« Joue pour moi » lui dis-je dans un soupir en enroulant mes bras autour de lui pour caresser son dos. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre beaucoup de notes avec moi assise sur ses cuisses, mais il essaya et je n'avais encore jamais entendu l'air qu'il fut capable de jouer. Cela commença doux et sensuel. Délicat. Obsédant.**

**Je levai mes hanches et m'abaissai lentement sur sa verge. Il rata une note ou deux, même moi je pouvais le dire.**

**"Continue." Murmurai-je, en levant mes hanches et revenant sur lui ensuite. Il continua à jouer. Je gardai mes hanches immobiles et mordillai son oreille. "J'adore la façon dont tu me remplis." Il manqua plusieurs autres notes. "Pendant la semaine, je fantasme sur ton sexe, sur son goût." Je serrai mes muscles internes. "Sur tout ce qu'elle me fait." Ses bras tremblèrent. "Je compte les heures avant de te revoir." Je continuai lentement mes assauts. "Avant de pouvoir être avec toi à nouveau, comme présentement." Ses mains quittèrent le piano pour s'accrocher à mes fesses et pour me prendre plus fort, mais je résistai. "Continue de jouer."**

**La musique repris plus durement, plus intensément et je me mouvais sur lui pendant qu'il jouait.**

**"Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant." Dis-je. "Il n'y que toi. Il n'y a que toi qui en es capable."**

**Il rate encore plus de notes et la musique s'effaça au profit de quelques notes disjointes. Je savais qu'il luttait. Il se battait pour garder ce contrôle qui lui tenait tant. Pour continuer de jouer.**

**Se battant et perdant.**

**La musique s'arrêta et d'un rapide mouvement, il attrapa ma taille et me pénétra aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.**

**"Tu penses que c'est différent pour moi?" Demanda t-il, haletant. Il enroula ses bars autour de mes épaules, me pénétrant encore plus profondément. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que c'est différent pour moi?"**

**Il se mit à bouger encore plus rapidement, chacun tentant de se retenir pour prolonger ses sensations, comme si jouir en premier serait un signe de ma capitulation. Je serrai mes lèvres avec concentration, tentant de le convaincre de se laisser aller. Il laissa tomber sa main entre nous deux et se mit à faire des cercles sur mon clitoris.**

**_Putain_.**

**Je m'accrochai à ses cheveux et donnai un violent coup de rein. Il gémit contre mon épaule et s'acharna à la fois dans mon ventre et sur mon clitoris.**

**Finalement, se fut trop. Il était le Maître après tout. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps. Je n'avais aucune arme à utiliser contre lui. J'abandonnai et laissai mon orgasme me submerger. Il suivit quelques secondes après.**

**Pendant que nos cœurs et respirations se calmaient, je le sentis reconstruire le mur. Brique par brique. S'enfermant derrière. Devenant distant une fois de plus. »***

Edward releva ses yeux vers moi.

- « C'est mon passage préféré… » fit-il en se levant et en replaçant le manuscrit dans sa sacoche, son irrésistible sourire en coin collé au visage.

Il se pencha alors vers moi alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté mon propre corps et que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine.

- « Ce que je veux dire Isabella, c'est que… ».

Il s'approcha encore de moi. Je pouvais presque sentir son nez sur ma joue enflammée…

- « … le fait que tu veuilles qu'il n'y ait que moi qui lise ta nouvelle me flatte énormément et... si j'avais su que tu étais capable d'imaginer des choses si érotiques rien qu'en pensant à moi, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas repoussée cette nuit-là » murmura-t-il de sa voix rauque et suave au creux de mon oreille.

Je frissonnai à ses mots et tentai de reprendre mon souffle, devenu erratique depuis qu'il avait osé me lire ce passage, qui était également mon préféré. Mon Dieu, m'avait-il vraiment dit ce que je venais d'entendre?

Alors que je reportai mon regard plein de questions sur lui, je vis qu'il se dirigeai vers la porte.

_Non. Ne pars pas ! Reste, s'il te plaît..._

Mais ces mots refusèrent de franchir mes lèvres.

- « A la semaine prochaine, Bella… » dit-il alors qu'il quittai ma chambre, me laissant muette de stupéfaction.

Et terriblement excitée.

* * *

**Référence:**

*** Cet extrait fait partie du chapitre 18 de la fiction "La Soumise" (originellement "The Submissive") dont l'auteur est la wonderful Tara Sue Me et la traductrice la géniale Cacy15. Allez lire cette fanfiction géniale nondidoum!**

**Ca se passe par là : .net/s/4877088/18/La_soumise**

* * *

**Alors?**

**Fruits pourris? Fleurs?**

**Je peux aller me faire voir chez les Grecs? Je peux continuer?**

**A vous de me le dire!**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

**Prenez soin de vous,**

**V.**


	8. Only a game?

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre vendredi (bien que je n'aie pas dit qu'il serait posté ce jour-là) mais j'étais:**

**1. Débordée au boulot toute la semaine, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas écrit autant que je le pensais.**

**2. Malade comme un chien. Et je n'écris rien de bon quand j'agonise.**

**J'ai adoré vos reviews! Je vais prendre le temps d'y répondre, laissez-moi quelques jours... Apparemment, le chapitre 7 vous a bien plu et j'en suis ravie. Je vous annonce déjà qu'il y aura une nouvelle confrontation entre Edward et Bella dans le chapitre ci-dessous. Je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance pour la suite mais pitié, ne m'en voulez pas si je n'arrive pas à poster le prochain chapitre pour vendredi. Je fais vraiment ce que je peux et je refuse de poster quelque chose qui ne me plait pas totalement.**

**Allez, j'arrête de causer et vous laisse lire le chapitre 8, que je dédicasse à toutes mes fidèles revieweuses et plus particulièrement à Theriel qui a obtenu sa moyenne partout en français! CONGRATULATIONS! ;)**

**Bonne lecture et... n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert!**

**Voodoooo'**

**Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à la wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que les réarranger à ma sauce!**

* * *

Je mis plusieurs dizaines de minutes à me remettre de ce qu'Edward venait de me dire.

_« … si j'avais su que tu étais capable d'imaginer des choses si érotiques rien qu'en pensant à moi, je ne t'aurais sûrement pas repoussée cette nuit-là »_

Seigneur, j'étais bénie des Dieux.

Comment vouliez vous que je me remette d'une révélation pareille ?

N'arrivant pas à me calmer, je décidai de prendre une douche froide. Rien de tel que de l'eau glacée pour calmer mes ardeurs…

Une fois lavée, shampouinée, séchée, pijamatée et encouettée, je me remis à penser à tout ça. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à en croire mes oreilles. Et pourtant, tout cela était bien réel.

Ma nouvelle avait carrément excité Edward.

Ou du moins, elle avait aiguisé son intérêt à mon égard, sexuellement parlant. Et cette idée était vraiment, mais alors là vraiment très plaisante…

Sans que je puisse le contrôler, mon cerveau se mit à vagabonder, reconstituant à sa manière le moment où Edward avait lu mon histoire.

Je l'imaginais revenir de sa journée de cours, se déshabiller (o_uch_), prendre une douche rapide (_re-ouch_) et se coucher dans son lit, mon manuscrit sous le bras, afin de lire ce qu'il pensait probablement être une petite histoire quelconque écrite par une petite étudiante quelconque elle aussi.

Je l'imaginais ensuite froncer les sourcils en relisant le titre comme il l'avait fait en cours et en parcourant le début du premier chapitre qui, disons-le, n'est pas très clair quand à ce qui se passe durant le reste de l'histoire.

J'imaginais aussi son étonnement et l'éveil de son excitation en lisant les chapitres suivants. Car Edward était peut-être mon professeur mais ça restait un mec. Et lire des scènes si sexy et explicites l'avait forcément émoustillé.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en pensant qu'Edward ait peut-être dévoré tous les autres chapitres d'une traite et que son excitation ait pu parvenir à son paroxysme grâce aux mots que j'avais pu écrire.

Des mots que lui seul m'avait inspiré.

Je soupirai et m'obligeai à ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait pu faire pour décharger toute la frustration sexuelle que mon histoire avait dû provoquer chez lui, une fois la lecture finie…

_Et peut-être même pendant cette lecture…_

Urggghh.

Il fallait que je me calme si je ne voulais pas finir à nouveau sous un jet d'eau glacée pour me calmer. J'avais l'impression d'être une pré-adolescente hystérique uniquement guidée par ses hormones en ébullition. Voire même au bord de l'éruption volcanique.

_Oui, c'est exactement ça : un amas de lave en fusion._

Ah… Comment la frêle et prude petite Isabella Swan en était-elle arrivée à avoir des pensées pareilles ? J'étais pourtant totalement dénuée d'expérience sexuelle ! Bon, j'étais bien sortie avec quelques garçons mais nous n'avions jamais été plus loin que quelques caresses tout à fait innocentes. Je me souviens qu'un jour, James, un gars avec qui je suis sortie quand j'avais 17 ans, avait osé frôler ma poitrine avec sa main pendant qu'on s'embrassait chastement. Surprise, je lui avais collé mon poing dans la figure alors que mes lèvres n'avaient toujours pas quitté les siennes. Il avait alors décampé à la vitesse grand V et m'avait traitée de « gamine psychorigide » durant le reste de ma scolarité à Forks. Charmant.

Le fait est que ne m'étais jamais sentie assez à l'aise avec un garçon que pour me laisser aller à ce genre de caresses. Tous ceux avec qui j'étais sortie n'étaient pas amoureux de moi et je n'étais moi non plus pas amoureuse d'eux. Nous sortions juste ensemble comme ça, pour passer le temps et pour avoir l'air d'adolescents « normaux »… Dès lors, je ne voulais pas donner à ces garçons quelque chose qu'ils ne méritaient pas et que je ne me sentais pas prête à donner. Mes histoires ne durant souvent que quelques jours, voire une semaine tout au plus, comment aurais-je pu avoir assez confiance en quelqu'un que pour le laisser me toucher de la sorte ?

Non, je voulais réserver ça à quelqu'un qui serait… disons « spécial » pour moi. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre mais malgré cela, j'espérais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part. J'étais une romantique, au fond. Je voulais « attendre le bon », comme on dit. Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais avant qu'Edward, que je ne connaissais pratiquement pas, me dise que _« silavaitsuquejétaiscapabledimaginerdeschosessiérotiquesrienquenpensantàluiilnemauraitsûrementpasrepousséecettenuitlà »_ et que je trouve ça tellement excitant que j'étais prête à faire toutes ces choses avec lui sans attendre une minute de plus et sans aucune hésitation. Même si je ne le connaissais absolument pas.

_Oh oui, s'il me le demandait, je me donnerais à lui sans AUCUNE hésitation._

Bref, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

Je me demandais si Edward avait connu beaucoup de femmes dans sa vie, lui. Après tout, il était très jeune. Mais d'un autre côté, son charme et son physique d'Adonis avaient du faire chavirer bien des cœurs. Oui, il devait probablement être assez expérimenté…

_Et savoir exactement comment s'y prendre pour faire hurler de plaisir n'importe quelle femme._

Urrrggghhhhhhhh.

A mon grand désespoir, le principe de la douche froide n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner sur moi. Que me restait-il comme autre choix afin de parvenir à réfréner mes pulsions ? Aller courir ? Lire ? Dormir ?

… _ou peut-être te contenter toi-même ?_

Que… QUOI ???

Seigneur, avais-je totalement perdu l'esprit ? Me contenter moi-même ? C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait et que je n'avais même jamais eu le besoin de faire !

_Ca aura au moins le mérite de te décharger de toute cette frustration._

Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais quand même pas… Si ?

Je me mordis à nouveau la lèvre en pesant le pour et le contre quand j'entendis un bruit sourd. Le boucan que fit Rosalie en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, suivie quelques minutes plus tard par Alice, me sortit de ma réflexion et de ma lutte intérieure.

_Sauvée par le gong…_

Elles tombaient bien : j'avais des choses à leur raconter. Et ça me distrairait de ce que j'envisageais plus ou moins de faire quelques secondes plus tôt…

- « Mais enfin Rose, calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas si grave ! » fit Alice avec une voix suppliante, tentant en vain de calmer Rosalie.

- « Pas grave ? Tu trouves ça 'pas grave' toi ? Personne ne m'a jamais fait ça tu m'entends Alice ? PERSONNE ! »

- « Ca finira bien par s'arranger ! »

- « Franchement, j'ai des doutes, tu vois ? »

Je me raclai la gorge afin qu'elles se rendent compte que j'étais là. Elles tournèrent vivement leur tête dans ma direction avant de détourner à nouveau le regard et se remettre à se chamailler.

- « Ton abruti de cousin va me le payer ! » lâcha Rose avec une moue mauvaise.

- « Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères ? »

- « Pas le moins du monde ! »

- « Eh oh les filles, je suis là ! » tentai-je en vain en agitant les bras.

- « Je ne suis pas n'importe qui et je ne vais pas laisser un mec me traiter de cette façon ! »

- « Mais il ne t'a rien fait ! »

- « Justement ! » ragea Rosalie en prenant Alice par le col et en la secouant énergiquement.

Bon là, elles commençaient vraiment à m'énerver à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à danser la Macarena nue sur mon lit pour qu'elles daignent considérer ma présence !

- « Edward est venu ici » lançai-je, certaine que ça ferait son effet.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Mes deux amies se tournèrent vers moi et me firent des yeux ronds. Rosalie lâcha le col d'Alice tandis que la mâchoire de cette dernière venait littéralement de se décrocher. Rien que ça.

- « Tu peux répéter ça ? » fit Alice en se jetant sur mon lit et en s'installant à califourchon sur moi.

- « Ton frère est venu ici pendant que vous étiez au ciné »

Mon amie poussa un cri perçant tandis que Rosalie nous rejoignit sur le lit.

- « Raconte ! » fit-elle, mettant totalement sa mauvaise humeur de côté.

Je me mis alors à raconter toute la scène en détails.

Et lorsque j'en vins à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit avant de partir, je crus que leurs yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

- « Oh. Mon. DIEU ! » cria Alice.

- « Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? » continua Rosalie, le regard avide.

Je leur fis signe positivement de la tête et leurs cris redoublèrent.

- « Tu vois, on a bien fait de maintenir notre plan ! »

- « Ouais Alice. Je dois avouer que tout a plutôt bien marché, finalement. J'ai eu un peu peur cet après-midi avec ce qu'il s'est passé en cours mais bon, en fin de compte, j'ai eu les réponses à mes questions ! Même si certaines sont plus qu'embarrassantes » fis-je en repensant à mon strip-tease devant Edward parce qu'il avait refusé de m'embrasser.

- « Tu m'épates Bella. D'abord, tu essaies de l'embrasser. Puis, tu te déshabilles devant lui et enfin, tu écris une nouvelle porno pour lui. Tu es une vraie petite dévergondée ! Si Charlie savait ça… »

_Et s'il savait ce que tu as failli faire avant le retour de tes amies…_

Psssshhhht !

- « Hum, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu avais les joues si rouges quand on est arrivées Alice et moi ! »

- « Quu… quoi ?! »

Avais-je parlé trop fort ?

- « Bah oui ! J'imagine que la petite phrase d'Edward a fait son effet sur toi ! »

- « De quoi tu parles Rose ? »

- « Ne fais pas ton innocente ! Bella, tu as voulu jouer avec son imagination en écrivant ta nouvelle. Alors il a voulu faire la même chose avec toi. Et à en voir la couleur de tes joues, il a réussi son coup ! Je ne savais pas que mon frère était un petit cochon… J'imagine que la douche froide s'est révélée d'une grande aide ! » rigola Alice.

Je marmonnai des choses incompréhensibles, ce qui fit rire mes deux amies.

- « A moins que tu aies trouvé un autre moyen de te détendre après ça ! » ajouta Rosalie avec un regard suggestif.

La remarque de mon amie fit redoubler mes rougissements. Heureusement pour moi, Alice fit bifurquer la conversation.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »

- « Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Je viens à peine de me remettre de ce qu'il m'a dit… »

- « Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne dois pas t'arrêter là ! Apparemment, Edward n'est pas insensible à ton charme » fit Rose.

- « Oui mais c'est mon professeur ! »

- « Et alors ? C'est d'autant plus excitant… »

Rose avait raison : le fait qu'Edward soit mon professeur avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant, puisqu'interdit. Mais étant le genre de personne à attirer tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables, il était plus sage que je m'en tienne à l'épisode que je venais de vivre avec Edward.

_Même si tu as envie de plus…_

Evidemment que j'avais envie de plus. Même si je n'arrivais pas à l'expliquer… Rah, c'était un vrai dilemme. D'un côté, j'avais eu les réponses à mes questions et, à la base, c'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais écrit cette nouvelle. Je pouvais donc être raisonnable et en rester là. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais eu plus que des réponses à mes questions. J'avais eu droit à une révélation assez troublante qui me donnait envie de poursuivre mes « investigations », si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Bref, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette situation…

Fidèles à elles-mêmes, mes deux amies étaient persuadées que je ne devais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. L'argument d'Alice était que je ne pouvais pas allumer son frère de la sorte et après faire comme si de rien n'était, alors que celui de Rosalie était que je pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille de, je cite, « _m'envoyer en l'air avec une belle gueule pareille_ ». En plus de cela, mes deux amies m'avaient avoué que vivre une relation interdite était l'un des fantasmes les plus répandus chez les femmes et qu'il était de mon devoir de vivre une telle relation, au nom de toutes les femmes de la terre. Rien que ça.

Bref, du grand n'importe quoi. De mon côté, la seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était que je voulais continuer à participer au séminaire qu'animait Edward, relation ou pas. Rien d'autre ne m'intéressait (surtout pas le sport !) et, même s'il ne devait rien se passer entre nous, je voulais continuer à suivre ce cours rien que pour le plaisir des yeux. Il n'y avait aucun mal à cela et je n'étais pas la seule à le faire. Jessica Stanley et son fan club d'Edward Cullen en étaient la preuve vivante…

Finalement, je décidai d'attendre de pouvoir juger du comportement que mon professeur adopterait vis-à-vis de moi en cours avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Je me donnais donc une petite semaine de sursis…

- « En tout cas, si on peut tirer une leçon de tout ça, c'est que je ne change pas mes bonnes vieilles habitudes : je trouve toujours un moyen de m'attirer des ennuis ! »

- « Oh crois-moi, tu aurais pu tomber plus mal que ça… » marmonna Rosalie.

Mon amie reprit alors la mine renfrognée qu'elle arborait en rentrant dans la chambre quelques minutes auparavant. J'avais tellement envie de me confier à elles que je ne leur avait même pas demandé pourquoi elles se disputaient en arrivant ici.

- « Ta remarque aurait-elle un rapport avec ton état en entrant dans cette chambre et ta dispute avec Alice ? » fis-je.

- « Tout à fait ! »

- « Explique »

- « Ca y est, c'est reparti… » pesta Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Tu te souviens qu'on a invité ce cher Emmett au cinéma après qu'il t'ait fait sortir de force de cette salle de bain ? »

- « Difficile d'oublier un souvenir aussi merveilleux… » fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la grande porte en bois sauvagement arrachée dans l'après-midi, gisant désormais contre un mur de la chambre.

- « Eh bien figure-toi que tout le long de la séance et même après, cet imbécile m'a royalement snobée alors que j'ai tout fait pour opérer un rapprochement ! D'abord, il a insisté pour aller voir un film d'action à deux balles alors que j'avais prévu d'aller voir une comédie romantique. Ensuite, il a refusé de s'asseoir à côté de moi dans la salle et est allé s'asseoir entre Jasper et Alice pour, soi-disant, '_discuter entre mecs de l'action du film et de la plastique de l'actrice principale_'. Et pour couronner le tout, après le ciné, alors qu'on a voulu aller boire un verre, il a carrément dragué la serveuse sous mon nez ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?! »

Je me mis à rire doucement. C'était bien la première fois qu'un mec résistait à la somptueuse Rosalie Hale !

- « Ah parce que toi aussi ça te fait rire ? »

- « Excuse-moi Rose » fis-je en mettant une main devant ma bouche pour empêcher mes rires d'en sortir.

- « Tu vois ! Tu es bien la seule à considérer ça comme dramatique… » fit Alice.

- « C'est pire que dramatique ! Les filles, vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre… Ce gars me fait vraiment craquer ! Je le veux, je le veux, JE LE VEUX ! »

Hum… Apparemment, le fait qu'un garçon rejette les avances de Rosalie attisait exponentiellement l'intérêt de cette dernière. Pauvre Rose… Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans un état de frustration pareil. Cet Emmett avait l'air de vraiment lui plaire.

- « Eh bien si tu le veux, bats-toi ! Ne baisse pas les bras juste à cause du fait qu'il te résiste un peu… »

- « Alice a raison. La Rosalie que je connais n'abandonnerait jamais aussi facilement » continuai-je.

Mon amie nous dévisagea une à une, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Puis une lueur de défi passa dans son regard. Et là, je sus que j'avais retrouvé ma Rose…

- « Vous avez raison les filles. Je ne vais pas baisser les bras si facilement. Je le veux, je l'aurai. Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai des choses à faire… »

Elle nous embrassa, se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre et Dieu seul savait quelle idée elle avait dans la tête…

* * *

C'est une Rosalie de meilleure humeur que nous retrouvâmes le lendemain Alice et moi. Alors que nous l'attendions à la table que nous fréquentions tous les midis, notre amie nous rejoignit tout sourire. C'était suspect.

- « Rose, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » la grondai-je avant même qu'elle puisse nous dire bonjour.

- « Moi ? Rien… » répondit l'intéressée en s'installant et en buvant une gorgée de mon soda à la paille.

- « Rose, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite alors n'essaie pas de me mentir et dis-moi ce que tu as fait ! »

Elle soupira.

- « Disons que j'ai eu un petit problème de tuyauterie ce matin… »

Devant notre regard suspicieux, Rose reformula sa réponse.

- « Le tuyau de la douche a malencontreusement explosé alors que j'étais dans la cabine »

Un ultime froncement de sourcil la poussa à tout avouer.

- « Bon okay : J'AI fait exploser MOI-MEME le tuyau à coups de cutter PILE au moment où Emmett faisait sa ronde dans MON couloir. Vous êtes contentes ? » cracha-t-elle en se calant dans son siège et en croisant les bras.

Elle était tout bonnement incroyable !

- « Rosalie Hale, tu n'as pas honte ? » fis-je.

- « Il fallait bien que je le fasse réagir ! J'ai fait péter le tuyau au moment où il passait devant ma porte. Je n'ai eu qu'à crier quelques secondes. Il a été alerté par le boucan et est venu voir ce qu'il se passait… »

- « Et comment a-t-il réagi ? » fit Alice qui, contrairement à moi, avait l'air de trouver cette idée géniale.

- « Au départ, très surpris. Mais il a rapidement pris les choses en main et j'ai pu voir que, sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, je ne lui étais pas totalement indifférente, finalement… » répondit Rosalie avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je fis tout à coup de rapprochement. Rosalie avait tailladé le tuyau de douche ALORS QU'ELLE ETAIT ENCORE A L'INTERIEUR. Il l'avait donc vue…

Seigneur, Rose ne manquait pas de culot !

- « Tu veux dire que tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire, c'est te mettre à poil devant Emmett ? »

- « Oh ça va Bell's ! Je te rappelle que de ton côté, tu t'es carrément déshabillée devant Edward ! »

- « Oui mais je n'étais pas dans mon état normal ! »

- « Et quand tu as écrit ta nouvelle, tu étais aussi sous l'emprise de l'alcool ? »

Un partout, balle au centre.

- « Et donc, est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? » s'enquit Alice.

- « C'est plutôt la grosseur dans son pantalon qui m'a dit quelque chose ! »

- « ROSE !!! » fîmes-nous en chœur devant son sourire satisfait et son haussement de sourcil suggestif.

- « Rassurez-vous, je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus ! J'ai joué la fille fragile et pudique qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le tuyau explose… »

- « Du genre '_Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée de te déranger Emmett mais je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne suis pas très bricoleuse'_ en mettant ton doigt dans la bouche ? » demanda Alice.

- « Exact ! Je n'ai pas voulu me jeter sur lui tout de suite. Je veux la jouer finement…Emmett n'a fait que m'enrouler dans une serviette et me frictionner le dos pour que je me réchauffe. Après ça, je l'ai mis dehors. Il m'a promis de repasser ce soir avec un nouveau tuyau et de me l'installer. Ce qui fait que je vais le revoir. C'est pas génial ? »

Devant ma moue sceptique, Rosalie reprit…

- « Ecoute Bella ! Je ne compte pas me laisser menez à la baguette par un mec. J'ai dit que je voulais Emmett et je compte bien tout mettre en œuvre pour y arriver, même si certaines méthodes peuvent te choquer… »

Finalement, elle avait raison. A chacun sa façon de faire !

- « Décidemment, je suis vraiment tombée sur deux obsédées ! » fit Alice en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous partîmes toutes les trois d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Rose avait beau faire tout et n'importe quoi, je l'adorais et je devais bien avouer que ses méthodes étaient à hurler de rire…

- « Salut les filles ! » fit Jasper en arrivant à notre niveau.

Il nous fit la bise à Rose et moi et embrassa passionnément Alice qui, visiblement, était aux anges.

- « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? »

- « Secret défense » répondit Rosalie.

Moi, je me contentai de rougir furieusement. Jasper n'était au courant de rien pour Edward et moi et je comptais sur Alice pour le maintenir dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Question de survie…

- « Bon ben puisque je n'obtiendrai rien de vous, autant me rabattre sur un bon hot dog ! » fit mon frère, dépité.

- « Excellente idée ! »

- « Je vais passer la commande » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

En le voyant s'éloigner, Alice soupira d'aise…

- « Bella, je crois que je suis amoureuse de ton frère » dit-elle, rêveuse, en fixant l'arrière-train de mon frère.

Je lui souris tendrement, ravie qu'au moins une de nous trois ait la chance de vivre une relation normale. Et à en voir les regards que Jasper lui lançait depuis le comptoir, j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. J'étais heureuse pour eux…

Le reste de la semaine se déroula de la sorte. Rosalie inventait plan sur plan pour arriver à ses fins avec Emmett, Alice et Jasper se rapprochaient de plus en plus et moi, j'attendais impatiemment le lundi suivant pour pouvoir revoir Edward Cullen et décider de la suite des événements…

* * *

Lorsque le lundi matin arriva, je décidai moi-même de me lever un peu plus tôt que d'habitude afin de tenter de me '_déguiser en fille_', comme disait Alice. Ma colocataire, d'ordinaire levée aux aurores pour me faire la morale quant à ma tenue vestimentaire, dormait toujours à poings fermés lorsque je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une longue douche. Enfin, « m'enfermer » n'était pas l'expression appropriée étant donné l'état de la porte de la salle de bain. En attendant qu'Emmett vienne réparer cette dernière, nous avions accroché un drap de lit dans l'encadrement afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité lors de nos toilettes respectives.

Pour moi qui étais une paresseuse invétérée, me lever si tôt n'avait pas été très compliqué : je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je m'étais repassé sans cesse divers scénarios dans la tête et les issues de chacun d'entre eux m'avaient donné tellement chaud que je ne cessai de me retourner dans mes draps en tentant vainement de trouver le sommeil.

Cette nuit là, je pris trois douches froides.

Plus le temps passait, plus mes pensées envers Edward étaient… explicites. Tant et si bien que je me demandais si j'allais parvenir à garder mon sang froid durant deux longues heures face à l'objet de mes fantasmes.

Durant mon insomnie, j'avais à nouveau eu le loisir de me triturer les méninges quant au comportement qu'Edward avait adopté le soir où il était venu me trouver dans ma chambre. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi il m'avait dit ça ! Est-ce que c'était pour me montrer que, lui aussi, il pouvait jouer avec mon imagination comme je l'avais fait avec lui grâce à ma nouvelle ? Ou bien avait-il été sincère ? Et même s'il avait été sincère, qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que je sois raisonnable et que je ne tente rien d'autre avec lui ? Ou bien que je repousse toutes mes limites et me jette sur lui ? Pour tuer le temps – et aussi parce que j'en avais une envie folle et limite incontrôlable – je me mis à tenter d'interpréter chacune de ses paroles. J'en arrivais à une conclusion qui ne me plaisait pas des masses : Edward m'avait repoussée le soir du bal parce qu'il ne me trouvait probablement pas à son goût mais, depuis que je lui avais dit qu'il m'inspirait des choses érotiques, là, subitement, ma petite personne l'intéressait. Ce qui voulait dire que ce qui l'intéressait chez moi, c'était la perspective de coucher avec moi… Le sexe.

_Du sexe avec Edward._

Est-ce que je pouvais me contenter de ça ?

_Ce n'est déjà pas si mal…_

Grrrrr, je détestais ne pas savoir dans quoi je mettais les pieds.

Me retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens durant toute la nuit m'avait rendue nerveuse.

Mais je me devais de faire bonne figure. Je pris donc une longue douche et me préparai un peu plus minutieusement qu'à l'accoutumée. Etant donné que le coup du collier avait semblé bien fonctionner deux semaines plus tôt, je décidai de réitérer l'expérience. Peut-être remarquerait-il le clin d'œil avec le collier que porte Kristen Stewart, l'héroïne de ma nouvelle… Comme le temps était au beau fixe, je fis un effort et enfilai même une petite robe verte, dos nu, qui me tombait juste au dessus du genou. Après avoir attaché mes cheveux en un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches et m'être légèrement maquillée, j'enfilai une paire de ballerines, attrapai mon sac et me mis en route vers l'auditoire…

Heureusement pour moi, personne ne me fît de remarque concernant mon absence de la seconde heure de cours la semaine précédente. Apparemment, aucun étudiant n'avait fait le lien entre la lecture de « La Soumise » et mon départ précipité, ce qui m'arrangeait bien… Les étudiantes devaient être trop accaparées par Edward que pour remarquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce dernier arriva en classe pile à l'heure, un gobelet de café fumant à la main. Lorsque je l'aperçus, mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Bon sang, si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais devenir cardiaque en n'ayant même pas atteint mon vingtième anniversaire… Il était, comme à son habitude, craquant.

Indécemment craquant.

La chemise verte qu'il avait choisie pour accompagner son traditionnel jeans délavé mettait magnifiquement bien ses yeux en valeur et je remarquai même que nous étions particulièrement bien assortis. Du moins, vestimentairement parlant…

Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit un sourire en coin tellement craquant que je crus littéralement fondre de l'intérieur. Cet homme voulait ma mort…

- « Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable semaine et que vous vous êtes bien reposées ce week-end parce qu'on a du boulot ! » fit Edward alors que la première rangée de groupies continuait à glousser.

Il avala une gorgée de café et je me traitai mentalement de folle à lier lorsque je vis sa pomme d'Adam bouger et trouvai ça hyper sensuel.

_S.O.S obsédées bonjoooouuuur !_

- « Et vous monsieur Cullen, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? » répondit une voix nasillarde que je connaissais déjà par cœur, me sortant de ma contemplation silencieuse de la gorge de mon professeur.

Jessica Stanley.

Cette pimbêche osait faire des familiarités avec Edward en prenant une voix d'interlocutrice de téléphone rose. Mon professeur ne parût pas aussi déconcerté que moi. En même temps, il devait probablement avoir l'habitude que des étudiantes lui fassent du rentre dedans ouvertement… Jessica avait raté son effet.

- « Eh bien mademoiselle Stanley, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que cette semaine a été très… instructive » répondit-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

Ma réaction fut celle de d'habitude : le rouge me monta instantanément aux joues et j'étais entrée en apnée.

- « Respire Bella » chuchota Angela en me donnant un coup de coude.

Une semaine « instructive » ? Drôle d'adjectif…

- « Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais parler de l'œuvre de Gustave Flaubert, un auteur qui a marqué la littérature française de par son souci du réalisme et ses fines analyses des comportements humains et de la société française du XIXe siècle. Quelqu'un connaît-il le titre de l'un de ses livres ou, mieux, quelqu'un aurait-il lu l'un de ses livres ? »

J'aurais volontiers répondu à sa question mais mon cerveau refisait de fonctionner correctement…

- « Allons, ne soyez pas timides ! Je vous l'ai dit : ce veux que ce séminaire soit interactif. Je veux échanger avec vous. Que vous me parliez de ce que vous aimez. De ce qui vous inspire. Des ouvrages qui vous font frémir… Pas de place pour les timides ici, je veux de l'audace ! »

Oh mon Dieu mais pourquoi tout ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Edward sonnait tellement sexy à mes oreilles ?

_Peut-être parce qu'il te fixe en disant des mots comme « échange », « frémissement » et « audace ». Y'a de quoi faire augmenter ta température corporelle de quelques degrés…_

- « Mademoiselle Swan, vous citez justement Flaubert dans la fiche que je vous ai fait remplir. Pourriez-vous nous en dire un peu plus ? »

Evidemment.

Bon Bella, c'est pas le moment de flancher… Montre lui que tu as autre chose dans la tête que des images de lui en train de te prendre violemment contre un bureau, un piano ou un mur.

Uuuurrrgggh.

- « Flaubert est l'auteur du célèbre roman 'Madame Bovary', entre autres »

- « Vous l'avez lu ? »

- « Oui, il y a quelques années »

- « Alors parlez-en à vos camarades qui apparemment, ne connaissent pas Flaubert… »

- « Si je me souviens bien, ce roman parle d'une jeune provinciale élevée dans un couvent qui vit à la ferme avec son père : Emma. Un jour, elle fait la connaissance de Charles Bovary, le médecin de son père. Ce dernier, qui trouve la jeune femme très à son goût, va tenter de la séduire et parviendra à ses fins, puisqu'elle acceptera de l'épouser. Seulement voilà, Emma est une passionnée de littérature romantique et alors qu'elle croit que le mariage lui apportera ce qu'elle lit dans ses histoires à l'eau de rose, elle découvre vite que c'est loin d'être le cas »

Je marquai une pause, tentant de me remémorer la suite de l'histoire de la façon la plus exacte possible. Je n'avais pas aimé ce bouquin, mais le style de Flaubert m'avait marquée.

- « Poursuivez… » ordonna Edward.

_Merde._

Le fait qu'il m'ordonne quelque chose déclenchait de drôles de sensations en moi.

Hum, concentre-toi Bella! Le roman, le roman. Pas Edward : le RO-MAN!

- « En réalité, sa vie en couple est… étroite et sans relief, son mari ne répond pas à ses attentes d'une vie pleine de péripéties et de passion. Un jour, alors que le couple est invité à un bal, Emma entrevoit le monde luxueux, faste et mouvementé dont elle rêve depuis son plus jeune âge. Ce bal va marquer un tournant dans la vie de la jeune femme, puisque cette soirée nourrira son imagination de chimères extravagantes pour le reste de sa vie. Emma vivra l'après bal très difficilement…Désabusée par le retour brutal à la réalité, celle d'une vie étouffante et ennuyeuse, elle tombera malade. Pour qu'elle se rétablisse, le couple déménage dans une ville plus grande. Emma finira par guérir de sa maladie mais n'en restera pas moins écœurée par son mari. Elle pensera trouver son bonheur dans les bras d'un amant mais ce dernier s'en lassera vite, effrayé par l'engouement de la jeune femme. Puis, après avoir cherché en vain du réconfort dans la religion, elle aura une deuxième aventure avec un homme. Après avoir fait d'énormes dépenses pour ses deux amants et pour elle, Emma se retrouvera criblée de dettes »

- « Poursuivez… »

Urrrgghhh.

- « Ne trouvant d'aide ni auprès des ses anciens amants ni auprès de ses voisins et ne voulant pas que son mari apprenne ses aventures passées, Emma se suicidera à l'arsenic. Son mari, en découvrant les lettres échangées avec ses amants, meurt de chagrin. Et, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, la dernière page du roman explique que l'unique enfant du couple est envoyée, après la mort de ses parents, chez sa grand-mère paternelle. À la mort de cette dernière, elle s'en va chez une tante très pauvre qui la fait travailler dans une filature de coton pour gagner sa vie...***** »

Un lourd silence pesa sur la classe, me mettant très mal à l'aise. Edward ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux durant tout mon récit.

- « Excellente mémoire mademoiselle Swan » finit-il par dire, un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Apparemment, j'avais réussi mon coup : j'étais parvenue à parler d'un livre dans que ma langue ne fourche. Edward avait l'air content lui aussi, ce qui était un bon point pour moi.

- « Je suis étonné de voir que si peu d'entre vous connaissent Flaubert qui est, selon moi, un auteur incontournable de la littérature française. Aussi, je voudrais que vous vous procuriez 'Madame Bovary' et que vous me fassiez une fiche de lecture contenant un résumé détaillé ainsi qu'une critique du roman pour la semaine prochaine. Le roman est long alors ne traînez pas. En attendant, je vais vous parler du reste de l'œuvre de Flaubert ainsi que des grands auteurs faisant partie du courant réaliste, comme Zola, Baudelaire, Maupassant ou encore Balzac »

Un programme plus qu'alléchant pour la passionnée de littérature française que j'étais… J'avais bien fait de revenir : j'étais définitivement fan de ce séminaire. Voir l'objet de mes fantasmes discuter de mes auteurs et ouvrages favoris était euphorisant. Non seulement Edward était beau (même si, selon moi, cet adjectif était loin de lui rendre justice) mais il était également brillant. Comment ne pouvais-je pas tomber sous son charme ?

Durant l'heure et demie qui suivit cette introduction, j'écoutai Edward avec la plus grande des attentions, fascinée par sa façon de percevoir certaines œuvres littéraires. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, il arrivait à Edward de me jeter des coups d'œil furtifs et parfois même quelques sourires en coin. Je planais littéralement au dessus de la salle de cours.

Je fus déçue d'entendre la sonnerie à la fin du cours et Edward couper court à son explication concernant le roman « Bel Ami » de Maupassant qui était pour moi un classique du genre. Je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas avoir vu le temps passer et à regretter la fin du cours : le fan club du premier rang avait le moral en berne, semblait-il.

- « A la semaine prochaine mesdemoiselles ! Et n'oubliez pas votre préparation concernant 'Madame Bovary' ! Je vous remercie pour votre attention… »

Il retourna à son bureau et se mit à ranger ses notes dans sa sacoche en cuir. Je décidai d'emprunter le chemin qui passait juste devant son bureau afin de rejoindre la sortie. Juste un dernier petit plaisir visuel… En passant à côté de l'estrade, je laissai traîner mon regard sur ses grandes mains parfaites qui s'affairaient et fus surprise de voir mon manuscrit dépasser du sac de mon professeur. Bon sang mais le trimballait-il toujours avec lui ?

_Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre, c'est plutôt flatteur…_

Ou extrêmement gênant.

_Il faut toujours que tu exagères…_

- « Un problème mademoiselle Swan ? » fit Edward avec un nouveau sourire en coin.

Je dus me forcer à relever les yeux du manuscrit de « La Soumise » qui me narguait. Je regardai alors autour de moi et vis que nous étions seuls, les autres étudiants profitant déjà de leur pause de midi. En jetant un oeil à l'objet de ma contemplation, Edward haussa un sourcil et sortit le document du sac. Il l'ouvrit ensuite à l'endroit où une nouvelle page était encornée et se mit à lire silencieusement, adossé à son bureau.

Okay, ça, c'était embarrassant.

- « Au… aucun monsieur Cullen. J'allais justement y aller... »

Il releva les yeux et me toisa quelques secondes.

- « Je suis content de voir que vous ayez réintégré le séminaire. Cela veut dire qu'après tout, je ne suis pas un professeur aussi horrible que ce que vous sembliez le croire la semaine dernière. J'aurais été affligé de perdre l'une des seules étudiantes qui semble s'y connaître un tant soit peu en littérature française. Très bon résumé au fait tout à l'heure… »

- « Merci » répondis-je dans un souffle, occultant volontairement la première partie de sa réplique.

- « Mais de rien... Bella » fit-il d'une voix suave en descendant l'estrade qui nous séparait.

Rien que le fait qu'il passe de "mademoiselle Swan" à "Bella" me rendait toute chose. J'aimais l'entendre prononcer mon prénom de cette façon. Cela semblait tellement plus sensuel lorsque c'était lui qui le disait... Apparemment, ça l'amusait de me torturer de la sorte. S'il était au courant du quart de ce qu'il déclenchait en moi…

_Oh mais je crois qu'il le sait, justement…_

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour pouvoir profiter de quelques minutes supplémentaires avec lui.

- « Quel chapitre étiez-vous en train de lire ? » fis-je, le souffle court.

- « Relire » corrigea-t-il. «Mmmh… Chapitre 15. Après l'accident. Je relisais la scène où Kristen croit que Robert va l'embrasser, juste après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle voulait toujours être… à lui. Et qu'il lui ait remis le _collier_…****** »

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot d'une façon qui me parut indécente…

Bien que je sois totalement hypnotisée par ses lèvres, je pouvais sentir son regard fiévreux fixer le bijou que j'avais autour du cou.

- « C'est une scène très frustrante » parvins-je à articuler.

- « A qui le dis-tu » sussura-t-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus de moi.

Je ne parvenais pas à décoller mes yeux de sa bouche, située à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Lentement, je le vis humidifier ses lèvres, qu'il laissa ensuite entrouvertes, et les rapprocher de mon oreille droite.

Tout cela était beaucoup trop sexy pour mon petit coeur, qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment…

Lorsque je le vis relever une main vers moi, je retins ma respiration. Il l'approcha alors de mon cou et laissa traîner son index le long de la fine chaîne en argent dont le pendentif était niché à la naissance de ma poitrine. En voyant ce doigt se rapprocher de mes seins de la sorte, je les sentis se durcir et dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir.

- « Très joli collier… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à mon oreille.

A ces mots, je relevai mes yeux vers les siens et découvris que son regard était noir. Incandescent.

Une onde de chaleur comme je n'en avais jamais ressentie auparavant se nicha au niveau de mon bas-ventre, provoquant une sensation délicieuse. Si je restais là, j'allais faire quelque chose de totalement inapproprié… Quelque chose comme arracher ses vêtements.

_Non, non, non._

- « Il… il faut que j'y aille… » soufflai-je en me remettant à fixer sa bouche.

Je vis alors ses lèvres pleines s'étirer en un sourire en coin absolument renversant qui fit rater quelques battements à mon coeur.

- « Bien. Alors, à la semaine prochaine... mademoiselle Swan » répondit-il en retirant sa main de mon cou, provoquant instantanément une sensation de vide sur ma peau.

J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à cet instant…

- « A bientôt monsieur Cullen »

* * *

**Remarques: **

*** Merci wiki! **

**** Il s'agit du chapitre 15 de "La Soumise", originellement "The Submissive", la magnifique fiction écrite par Tara Sue Me et traduite par Cacy15. Courrez vite la lire si ce n'est pas encore fait!**

* * *

**Alors? Au chapitre précédent, j'ai eu droit à plein de fleurs... Qu'en sera-t-il cette fois?**

**Vous voulez m'envoyer quoi? Des Edward? Des Jacob? Ou bien des James?**

**:D**

**Bye les miss!**

**Voodoooo'**


	9. The visit

**Hi there,**

**Sorry pour l'attente. Voici le chapitre 9 d' "Obsession(s)".**

**J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous plaira!**

**Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews. Je compte sur vous pour m'en envoyer tout autant, si pas plus!**

**Gros bisous à toutes...**

**Voodoooo'**

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'avais bien fait de retourner en cours pour voir quel accueil mon cher professeur me réserverait…

Ce qu'il venait de me faire vivre n'avait pas de nom.

Oui plutôt si, ça en avait plusieurs.

Indécence. Paradis. Sensualité. Délice. Témérité.

Sublime.

Edward Cullen m'avait carrément _allumée_. Mon professeur de littérature m'avait _touchée_ et _dévorée du regard_, moi, Isabella Swan, son élève.

Urrrgghh.

Non seulement il avait fait craquer l'allumette mais il avait en plus osé attiser les flammes, consumant entièrement mon brasier. Et ce, rien qu'avec des gestes. Parce qu'en repassant notre conversation au peigne fin, je ne trouvais aucune parole un tant soi peu déplacée ou suggestive. Non. Il avait réussi à m'exciter rien qu'avec ses gestes, le ton de sa voix et le feu de ses yeux. J'étais sortie de la classe avec l'impression de manquer d'air. Cet échange m'avait coupé le souffle.

J'avais cru mourir lorsqu'il avait caressé mon collier.

_D'ailleurs, tu ne retireras plus jamais cette chaîne de ton cou ! _

Oh ça non, il n'y avait pas de risques. A part celui de mourir d'asphyxie s'il lui venait à l'idée de réitérer ce geste. Mais j'étais prête au sacrifice pour qu'il me touche encore une fois… Ce que la douceur de ses doigts m'avait fait entrevoir avait suffi à me rendre accro à la sensation. Déjà.

Bon sang, Alice avait vraiment eu une idée merveilleuse en m'incitant à porter ce pendentif. Et le fait qu'Edward ait fait le parallèle entre le bijou porté par l'héroïne de ma nouvelle et le mien rendait tout cela follement excitant. L'espace d'un instant, il nous avait associées Kristen et moi. La soumise de Robert et son élève à lui.

_Rien qu__'à lui…_

Je savais désormais qu'Edward Cullen portait un autre regard sur moi que celui qu'un professeur porte habituellement à une élève. Il y avait plus que cela. Il y avait du désir, je l'avais vu dans ses yeux. Oui. J'étais _désirable_ à ses yeux. Pouvait-il exister un sentiment aussi exquis que celui d'être désirée par un homme tel que lui ?

_Mmmhh… Peut-être celui d'être aimée par lui._

Chut. Je ne voulais pas écouter ce que la partie raisonnable de ma conscience avait à me dire. D'accord, Edward ne m'aimait sûrement pas. Il ne voulait probablement pas vivre une relation qui impliquait de l'amour avec moi. De mon côté, je n'étais même pas sûre de nourrir de tels sentiments pour lui.

La raison était simple : je ne connaissais pas Edward Cullen. Je ne savais rien de lui. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre et je n'avais jamais été amoureuse. Alors comment pouvais-je savoir si ce que je ressentais pour lui s'apparentait à de l'amour ? Il était bien trop tôt pour le dire.

Et puis, en supposant que j'étais vraiment amoureuse, je ne voulais pas me torturer comme ça. Pas là. Pas après ce que je venais de vivre. Je voulais juste pouvoir me délecter de ce moment et de la perspective qu'il puisse y en avoir d'autres comme celui-là à l'avenir. Profiter de ce que cet homme était prêt à m'offrir. Et tant pis pour le reste.

En y réfléchissant bien, j'étais un peu comme l'héroïne de mon histoire. Cette jeune femme qui cherche à tout prix à avoir l'attention de cet homme mystérieux, qui se soumet à lui, qui désire lui appartenir corps et âme, c'était moi. Comme elle, j'étais persuadée que je pouvais me contenter de cela. Il le fallait. Si c'était tout ce que nous pouvions espérer de celui qui attisait notre passion, nous nous devions de l'accepter.

Enfin, j'allais beaucoup trop vite en besogne car si Kristen, elle, avait réussi à entrer dans la vie de Robert, ce n'était pas mon cas. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à obtenir, c'était une (délicieuse) caresse et un «_ sijavaissuquetuétaiscapabledimaginerdeschosessiérotiquesrienquenpensantàmoijenetauraissûrementpasrepousséecettenuitlà _».

Mais bon, c'était déjà pas mal.

Trop chamboulée pour aller raconter mon précieux échange avec Edward à Alice et Rosalie, je décidai de retourner au dortoir pour me calmer les esprits.

Et reprendre une douche froide. Encore une.

* * *

L'après-midi s'était déroulée sans encombre. Bien que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, j'avais réussi à suivre mes cours plus ou moins correctement, grâce à l'aide d'Angela qui, elle, se montrait imperturbable. Dès qu'elle voyait que je divaguais un peu trop ou que je commençais à fredonner, elle me donnait un coup de coude pour me ramener sur terre. Ce qui s'avéra très utile…

Lorsque la journée fut enfin finie, je décidai de proposer à Rose et Alice d'aller casser la croûte dans un pub du centre ville. J'étais tellement sans dessus dessous après l'épisode de la matinée que j'avais complètement zappé le dîner et mon ventre commençait dangereusement à crier famine. Alice prit mon initiative comme une sorte d'invitation pour une soirée très privée entre filles et fut tout de suite d'accord. Elle voulait absolument tout savoir sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec son frère durant le séminaire. De mon côté, je n'avais pas trop envie d'en discuter, préférant savourer ce moment seule encore un peu. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'Alice ne me lâcherait pas de si tôt…

Nous nous rendîmes donc dans la chambre de Rose afin de savoir si elle était de la partie. En ouvrant la porte, nous fûmes surprises de voir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Emmett était là, accroupi sous l'évier, en train de trifouiller dans les conduites d'eau. Rosalie, elle, était dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain et fixai les fesses du grand brun avec envie et sans aucune retenue, totalement hypnotisée. Tant et si bien qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le fait que nous étions rentrées dans la chambre.

- « Hep ! » lançai-je à la volée.

Surprise, Rose poussa un cri strident en se tournant vers nous. Emmett, alerté par le cri de Rose, voulut se relever mais se cogna alors durement la tête contre l'évier. Le cri aigu qu'il poussa lui aussi nous fit nous éclater de rire, Alice et moi.

- « Calmez-vous, ce n'est que nous » fis-je.

- « Vous m'avez fait une de ces trouilles ! » répondit Rosalie et portant une main à son cœur.

- « Remets-toi Emmett » dit Alice à son cousin qui avait toujours une lueur de frayeur dans le regard et qui se frottait vigoureusement la tête à l'endroit où il s'était cogné.

- « Oh mon Dieu Emmett, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Rosalie en le voyant réprimer une grimace.

Elle vint s'accroupir près de lui et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux précautionneusement, à la recherche d'une éventuelle bosse.

- « T'inquiète pas ma belle, j'ai la tête dure ! »

« Ma belle », hein ? Tiens tiens, il y avait du progrès ! Rosalie avait dû jubiler en entendant le petit nom que l'objet de sa convoitise venait lui donner. Un coup d'œil dans sa direction me le confirma : elle rayonnait.

- « Rose, on venait juste te proposer de venir manger un bout avec nous. Ca te dit ? »

- « Eh bien… c'est-à-dire qu'Emmett est en train de réparer quelques petites bricoles ici et… je ne voudrais pas le laisser seul, il est déjà tellement gentil de me rendre ce service… » répondit-elle à Alice en papillonnant des paupières.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion.

- « Emmett n'a qu'à venir avec nous ! » fis-je.

En effet, étant donné que ce grand gaillard connaissait Edward, j'avais une bonne raison de ne pas passer ma soirée à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans les moindres détails en attendant l'analyse de mes amies alors qu'il serait avec nous ! Alice et Rosalie me jetèrent un regard noir. La première parce qu'elle avait compris mon petit manège et la seconde parce que je l'empêchais alors de passer la soirée seule avec Emmett. Mais elles avaient beau avoir des éclairs dans le regard, cela ne pouvait pas m'atteindre. J'étais de bien trop bonne humeur pour ça…

- « Pizza ? » se contenta de dire le grand brun.

- « Va pour une pizza ! » répondis-je, lui adressant mon plus beau sourire.

- « Ça marche ! » fit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Alice soupira et me lança un regard qui voulait dire « Tôt ou tard, tu passeras aux aveux ma vieille ! » et marmonna que puisque la soirée ne se ferait plus entre filles, autant inviter Jasper à se joindre à nous. Je trouvais l'idée très bonne car depuis la rentrée, je n'avais pas beaucoup vu mon frère. Mis à part les moments où ils se bécotaient, avec Alice. Deux textos plus tard, Jasper confirma qu'il se joignait à nous pour le souper. Nous enfilâmes tous nos vestes et, après que Jasper nous ait rejoints devant le dortoir, nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture d'Alice et nous mîmes en route vers un petit restaurant italien du centre ville de Seattle.

Une fois sur place, nous commandâmes chacun une pizza (extra large pour Emmett), un verre de rosé pour les autres et un soda pour moi. L'alcool me répugnait toujours autant depuis la fameuse soirée d'accueil où je m'étais déshabillée devant Edward. Si je me concentrais un peu, je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure et le goût de la Tequila sur ma langue, alors inutile de tenter le diable avec du vin. Ma réaction ne serait pas du meilleur goût… Et puis, même en ne touchant plus à l'alcool, Rose ne pouvait plus me traiter de Miss Prude depuis ce que j'avais osé faire avec Edward.

_Et ce que tu projettes de faire s'il continue son petit manège…_

Je souris à cette pensée et le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Emmett était un garçon vraiment charmant et bourré d'humour, bien qu'il ait l'air d'une véritable brute épaisse. Rose le dévora du regard toute la soirée, touchant à peine à sa pizza.

- « Tu ne termines pas ta Margherita Rosalie ? » fit-il en désignant la pizza à peine entamée et désormais froide qui gisait dans l'assiette de mon amie.

Pour seule réponse, Rose en attrapa une part et la porta à la bouche d'Emmett. Ce dernier mordit dedans à pleines dents et se mis à mâcher bruyamment. Rose ne le lâcha pas du regard, littéralement fascinée par ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Apparemment, elle avait l'air de trouver le fait qu'Emmett mange bruyamment hautement érotique.

Lorsqu'il engloutit la dernière part des mains de mon amie, celle-ci se lécha les doigts suggestivement, ce qui nous fît tous détourner le regard. Décidemment, elle y allait fort… Emmet, lui, parût estomaqué par son geste et déglutit péniblement.

Entre la nudité et les gestes érotiques de Rose, il était évident qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps…Et si ces deux-là finissaient par se mettre ensemble, ils feraient un couple explosif et… légèrement obscène, il fallait bien le dire !

Alice et Jasper, eux, se comportaient d'une façon radicalement différente. Leur couple n'était que douceur et tendresse. Mots doux et regards mièvres. J'étais étonnée de voir que mon frère ose faire un tel étalage de ses sentiments, lui d'ordinaire si réservé et pudique sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il fallait croire qu'Alice l'avait changé, d'une certaine manière…

Aux alentours de 22h30, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer. Nous payâmes l'addition et reprîmes place dans la voiture d'Alice. Nous avions à peine fait quelques centaines de mètres que le téléphone d'Alice se mit à sonner. Actionnant le kit main libre, mon amie décrocha le téléphone.

- « Alice Cullen »

- « Salut p'tite sœur… » répondit une voix suave et familière qui me fit immédiatement me tendre sur mon siège.

Sans le vouloir, je poussai un petit cri aigu. Une violente bouffée de chaleur me prit et je dus me concentrer pour paraître normale aux yeux d'Emmett et Jasper. Ce dernier, qui m'avait entendue, me fixait, sourcils froncés, à travers le rétroviseur.

_Reprends-toi Bella ! Hors de question qu'il__ s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit…_

- « Hey Eddie ! Comment tu vas ? » répondit Alice en me vrillant du regard à travers le rétro elle aussi.

Edward soupira, ce qui me fit soupirer aussi. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment la pire des niaises…

- « Alice, ça fait cent fois que je te dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je déteste ce sobriquet ridicule, tu le sais bien. »

- « Excuse-moi frérot. Que me vaut ton appel ? »

- « Esmée vient de m'appeler. Elle me demande de te prévenir qu'elle organise un petit dîner à la maison demain soir. Apparemment, elle n'arrive pas à te joindre… »

- « Il ne devait probablement pas y avoir de réseau dans le resto où on était »

- « On ? »

- « Oui, on est allés manger une pizza chez un petit italien avec Jasper, cousin Emmett, Rose et Bella »

Edward marqua une longue pause.

- « Edward ? Tu m'entends ? »

- « Ou… oui oui. Dis à Emmett qu'il est invité aussi. Maman a hâte de le revoir, depuis tout ce temps. Et hum… Elle a également dit que tu pouvais inviter les quelques amis dont tu lui as parlé alors, si ça leur dit… »

- « Je vais leur demander tout de suite ! Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Bella, ça vous dit une petite bouffe chez mes parents demain soir ? »

- « Toujours partant pour une bouffe ! Et puis, je veux revoir tatie Esmée et tonton Carlisle, ça fait tellement longtemps… » fit Emmett, enthousiaste.

- « C'est d'accord ! » dit Rosalie, qui ne voulait pas manquer une occasion de passer la soirée avec Emmett.

- « Bon. Emmett et Rose sont ok. Jasper ? » interrogea Alice.

- « Je serai ravi de rencontrer tes parents » fit mon frère en serrant la main de ma colocataire qui était située sur le pommeau de vitesse.

Wow, ça alors ! Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis deux semaines et il allait déjà faire la connaissance des parents d'Alice. Mon frère devait vraiment être accro !

- « Super ! Et toi Bella ? »

- « Euh… Je… Je suis désolée Alice mais demain soir, je travaille à la bibliothèque, tu sais ? Mon job étudiant. Je suis vraiment désolée… »

- « Oh flûte, ça m'aurait tellement fait plaisir que tu viennes ! »

Et moi donc ! Merde, merde et remerde. Pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de voir Edward en dehors des cours, je loupais ça ! Maudit job…

- « Une prochaine fois peut-être… » fis-je timidement, consciente qu'Edward m'entendait à cause du kit main libre.

- « Mais oui, il y aura bien d'autres occasions ! Bon Ed, tu as bien entendu ? Rose, Emmett, Jasper et moi seront de la partie. Bella travaille à la bibliothèque, elle, malheureusement. »

Edward ne répondit rien.

- « Tu te charges de prévenir Esmée ? » renchérit Alice.

- « Ouais… Pas de souci »

- « Génial ! Alors à plus grand frère ! »

- « Bonne nuit Alice »

Quand Alice raccrocha, nous étions arrivés à destination. Alice et Jasper, qui n'avaient pas cours le lendemain matin, décidèrent de prolonger la soirée en allant boire un dernier verre. Tant mieux, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne me questionnerait pas ce soir…

Emmett, lui, prétexta quelques 'boulons à revisser' dans la salle de bain de Rosalie et entraîna mon amie, qui était aux anges, dans les escaliers du dortoir afin qu'elle lui ouvre la porte. Je ris intérieurement à l'excuse des boulons et me dit qu'il allait faire une heureuse ce soir…

Ce qui voulait dire que j'allais définitivement être tranquille.

Pas d'interrogatoire. Pas de 'tirage' de vers du nez. Pas de trifouillage de méninges et de conversation forcée. Bref, une paix bien méritée après cette journée forte en émotions.

Après leur avoir tous souhaité une bonne nuit, je montai dans ma chambre, pris une longue douche – chaude cette fois – et me calai sous la couette avant de m'endormir, des images d'Edward caressant mon cou plein la tête…

* * *

- « Les ouvrages à classer se trouvent ici et n'oubliez pas de ranger tous ceux qui traînent sur les tables avant la fermeture, qui se fait à minuit. Ça ira ? »

- « Aucun problème madame Aubry »

- « Bien ! Je vous fais confiance. Appelez-moi si vous rencontrez le moindre problème. A jeudi mademoiselle Swan… »

- « Bonne soirée »

Et voilà, j'étais coincée dans cette grande bibliothèque jusqu'à minuit alors que tous mes amis passaient du temps avec Edward. Je fulminais…

En temps normal, j'adorais passer du temps dans une bibliothèque. C'était même, sans exagérer, mon endroit favori sur Terre. J'adorais les livres. Ils étaient ma plus grande passion. Dès l'âge où Renée, ma mère, avait estimé que j'étais assez grande pour pouvoir traîner à la bibliothèque seule, j'y avais passé tous mes mercredi après-midi. J'avais, naturellement, eu mes premiers coups de foudre pour les livres qui arpentaient la section jeunesse. Puis, en grandissant, je m'étais attaquée aux classiques de la littérature et m'étais littéralement consumée pour la littérature romantique. Ce genre de livres me transportait, me faisant découvrir des facettes du monde dont je n'avais pas conscience. Grâce à eux, j'avais compris que l'amour existait alors que, jusque-là, avec l'expérience désastreuse qu'avait été le mariage de mes parents, j'étais persuadée du contraire. Le romanesque ma faisait rêver… A tel point que, quand je commençais un roman, je ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter, ne fus-ce que pour dormir. Je ne compte plus le nombre de nuits blanches passées à dévorer des romans. J'avais un besoin presque viscéral de tout lire d'une traite. Je me dépêchais d'ingurgiter et de m'approprier ces mots fantastiques que d'autres avaient écrit dans le but de peupler mon monde de rêves. Les livres étaient mon univers, ma bulle, mon exutoire. Je nourrissais d'ailleurs secrètement le rêve de devenir moi-même écrivain un jour. Juste pour avoir l'occasion de faire rêver un peu les gens, moi aussi… Oui, les livres et les bibliothèques me mettaient habituellement en joie.

Mais pas là.

Là, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir être avec Edward et voir s'il s'amuserait à pousser notre petit jeu un peu plus loin. Je me demandais s'il aurait osé tenter quelque chose avec moi chez lui. Réitérer l'expérience du collier ou quelque chose du genre. Je soupirai à cette perspective alléchante.

_Allez, ressaisis-toi Bella ! Tu auras tout le temps d'y penser une fois le boulot terminé._

Pas faux.

La bibliothèque était peu peuplée en ce début d'année, les étudiants n'ayant pas encore grand chose à faire pour leurs cours. Après un rapide coup d'œil, je pus voir qu'il ne devait pas y avoir plus de 20 personnes réparties sur les trois étages, ce qui signifiait que je n'allais pas avoir beaucoup de boulot ce soir. J'avais déjà rangé la pile de livres rapportée par les étudiants qui traînait sur le bureau et ça m'avait à peine pris 20 minutes. Génial, ça valait vraiment la peine d'ouvrir la bibliothèque jusqu'à une heure pareille ! Enfin, puisque j'avais plusieurs heures devant moi et que je n'allais pas crouler sous le boulot, autant mettre ce temps à profit en faisant le devoir qu'Edward nous avait donné…

J'allai donc chercher un exemplaire de « Madame Bovary » dans la section littérature française de la bibliothèque, située au dernier étage, juste au dessous des toits de l'immeuble, et revins à mon bureau. Par chance, l'antiquité qui faisait office d'ordinateur possédait un logiciel de traitement de texte et j'avais ma précieuse clé USB avec moi. J'ouvris donc un document vierge pour pouvoir commencer à travailler.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur le résumé. Edward avait trouvé le mien très bon, je n'avais donc qu'à le retranscrire grosso modo. En une demi-heure, l'affaire était d'ailleurs bouclée. Je m'attaquai alors à ma critique du roman et m'enflammai littéralement. A vrai dire, cette histoire m'avait mise hors de moi. J'avais trouvé que Flaubert était un auteur affreusement misogyne, et que son souci de la description alourdissait beaucoup trop son style. Un style qui, à la base, était tout à fait intéressant selon moi !

J'étais lancée. Plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais de choses à dire. Et histoire de ne pas critiquer le roman gratuitement, j'appuyais mes réflexions avec des références issues du roman et d'autres livres. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. Par chance, aucun étudiant n'entra dans la bibliothèque à cette heure tardive et ceux qui en sortaient n'empruntèrent aucun livre.

Lorsque je regardai ma montre une fois ma critique terminée, je constatai qu'il était déjà minuit moins vingt. Je fis un rapide tour des tables du premier et du second étage afin de remettre les ouvrages laissés sur les tables par les étudiants à leur place. Je repassai ensuite par mon bureau, me saisis du roman de Flaubert que j'avais utilisé pour travailler et me dirigeai vers le troisième étage de la bibliothèque afin de le ranger lui aussi.

Je parcourai alors les colonnes de bois afin de trouver l'emplacement réservé à Gustave Flaubert.

_Eberhardt_

_Erckmann_

_Eluard_

_Fénelon_

_Feydeau_

…

_Flaubert !_

Une fois l'emplacement trouvé, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds afin de replacer le livre lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi…

- « Flaubert, hum ? »

Surprise, je lâchai le livre, qui tomba à mes pieds et fermai très fort les yeux, sans avoir la force de me retourner. J'étais complètement figée. Je connaissais cette voix. J'aurais pu l'identifier parmi des centaines d'autres, j'en étais certaine. C'était _sa _voix. La voix d'Edward.

- « Bella ? »

Etais-je folle ? Edward ne pouvait pas être là, il était chez ses parents, avec mes amis. Il l'avait dit au téléphone. J'étais là, j'avais tout entendu. Je devais encore délirer…

Pourtant, lorsque sa main se posa sur mon épaule pour me faire pivoter, je ne pus nier l'évidence : c'était bien Edward, le magnifique Edward Cullen, qui se tenait devant moi, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Et il attendait visiblement que je dise quelque chose. J'essayai donc de reprendre un peu de contenance et me lançai.

- « Qu… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

_Bravo Bella. Vraiment : bravo !__ Pense à consulter un médecin pour tes bégaiements…_

- « J'étais en train de travailler » répondit-il en désignant de la tête la petite table sur laquelle était éparpillés tout un tas de feuilles et son ordinateur portable.

Il n'avait donc pas passé la soirée avec mes amis ?

- « Je suis parti de chez mes parents juste après le repas, j'avais du travail. Ça fait plus ou moins deux heures que je suis là. Tu avais l'air tellement concentrée quand je suis arrivé que j'ai préféré te laisser travailler » poursuivit-il, comme s'il avait perçu mon interrogation.

Je déglutis péniblement. Comment avais-je pu le louper alors que j'avais l'impression que tout mon monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui ces dernières semaines ?

- « Alors, est-ce que tu travaillais sur le compte-rendu que je vous ai demandé de faire sur 'Madame Bovary' ? » reprit-il en me voyant m'accroupir pour ramasser le bouquin qui était toujours à nos pieds.

Je relevai alors les yeux vers lui et vis les siens s'agrandir. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Prenant conscience du caractère un peu suggestif de la position dans laquelle je me trouvais, à savoir à genoux devant lui avec ma bouche au niveau de son entrejambes, je me redressai vivement.

- « Ou… oui. J'étais en train d'en faire la critique » fis-je en rougissant comme jamais.

Edward fit alors un pas vers moi. Mon pouls s'accéléra tandis que son regard s'ancra profondément dans le mien et qu'il se saisit d'une mèche de mes cheveux pour de mettre à l'entortiller autour de son index. Je serrai le livre très fort contre moi.

- « Bien. Et… qu'en ressort-il ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil, voyant que je ne donnais pas plus de détails.

Je voyais son doigt tourner, tourner et tourner encore devant mes yeux et tout ce à quoi je pensais était lié aux miracles que ce seul doigt pourrait provoquer en moi s'il descendait plus bas… beaucoup plus bas.

_Concentre-toi Bella, merde !_

- « Oh euh, ma critique est assez longue. Tu… vous… vous aurez l'occasion de la lire bientôt. Il faut que je… que j'y travaille encore un peu »

A en juger le sourire en coin qu'il me fit, Edward semblait ravi de me troubler de cette façon. Moi, j'avais envie de me gifler tellement je devais avoir l'air cruche. J'aurais aimé avoir autant d'emprise sur lui qu'il en avait sur moi...

- « Dommage. J'imagine que je vais devoir me montrer patient. Mais tu as de la chance: j'aime… _prendre mon temps_ » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant d'humidifier lentement ses lèvres.

Bon Dieu, cette vision était divine.

J'avais de la chance ? Prendre son temps ? Et cette langue… Parlait-on toujours de la même chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ces quelques mots firent leur effet, projetant directement des images d'Edward et moi, nus et en sueur, en train de faire l'amour lentement, contre l'étagère de cette bibliothèque.

Urrrgghhhhhhhhh.

Alors que j'essayais en vain de chasser ces images surréalistes de ma tête, Edward fit encore un pas vers moi et mon souffle se coupa. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Lentement, il approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas et ce qu'ils exprimaient m'excita terriblement. Je pouvais y voir de l'envie. Oui, c'était bien ça : de l'envie. Pouvait-il seulement voir tout le désir que mes yeux à moi lui hurlaient ?

- « Mmmmhhh, tu sens si bon Bella... » souffla-t-il en humant l'odeur de mes cheveux et en appuyant sa main gauche sur l'étagère située derrière moi.

Seigneur, il aimait mon odeur. S'il savait à quel point la sienne me rendait folle...

La distance entre nos corps s'était encore amoindrie et je luttais contre l'envie de me coller furieusement à lui. J'avais besoin de le sentir tout contre moi. J'en avais rêvé tellement de fois ! Je pouvais sentir toute la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

Ses yeux ne me lâchaient toujours pas tandis qu'il s'approchait encore. Lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, il s'immobilisa. Son index lâcha alors la mèche de cheveux qu'il torturait depuis plusieurs minutes pour se poser délicatement sur ma bouche. Je dus me retenir de ne pas saisir cet index avec mes lèvres et le suçoter goulûment. Et alors que je pensais que cette situation ne pouvait pas être plus érotique, ce même doigt se mit à tracer un chemin lent et brûlant de mes lèvres jusqu'à mon nombril, en passant par ma gorge et le creux de mes seins.

A ce contact, je sentis immédiatement ma petite culotte s'humidifier et je ne pus m'empêcher de mordre ma lèvre inférieure.

Il va sans dire que sentir le regard incandescent d'Edward suivre de près le chemin parcouru par ce doigt redoubla mon excitation. Je me mis à haleter tandis que ce même doigt fit le chemin inverse, encore plus lentement. Lorsqu'il revint à ma bouche, il en traça le contour avant de venir balayer ma lèvre inférieure de son pouce.

C'en était trop.

Je le voulais. Là. Maintenant.

Je sentis son regard brûlant faire plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre ma bouche et mes yeux. J'avais envie de gémir tellement j'étais excitée. Mon Dieu, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Edward et moi étions seuls dans une bibliothèque, il m'avait à nouveau touchée et sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la mienne. Allais-je enfin pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres ? En sentant son souffle contre mon visage, je me mis à haleter de plus en plus et ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux, attendant le baiser qui me consumerait toute entière.

Cependant, rien ne vint.

Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux et vis la bouche d'Edward se tordre en un sourire pendant qu'il s'emparait du livre que je tenais fermement entre mes mains pour le replacer sur l'étagère, juste au-dessus de moi.

_Merde !_

Cette mise en scène faisait encore une fois partie de son petit jeu. Ce petit jeu machiavélique et frustrant au possible… Et si ses gestes et ses allusions m'avaient rendue gaie et euphorique jusqu'ici, là, c'était tout le contraire.

Cette fois, j'étais en colère.

En colère contre lui parce qu'il s'amusait à me faire espérer qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre nous.

Et en colère contre moi parce que j'entrais les yeux fermés dans son jeu.

Cette mascarade allait-elle aboutir à quelque chose un jour ou bien est-ce qu'Edward se contenterait de se jouer de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse ?

Il fallait que je sache si cet homme me voulait vraiment. Mes nerfs n'en supporteraient pas davantage…

Quand le livre fut remis à sa place, il planta à nouveau ses yeux malicieux dans les miens, visiblement fier de son effet. Mais lorsqu'il vit toute la colère que j'avais dans les yeux, son sourire s'évanouit, laissant place à la même expression d'incompréhension qui avait traversé son visage le jour où j'avais quitté son cours précipitamment.

_Oui, il fallait que je sache._

Alors, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, je plaquai violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes…

* * *

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: bonne douche mesdemoiselles...**

**(Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!) :p**


	10. Lost

**Hep!**

**Je me vois encore dans l'obligation de m'excuser pour ce retard impardonnable mais figurez-vous que mon petit-ami a eu une crise d'Edwardite aigue et m'a emmenée en week-end à Paris (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii), ce qui fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la fin de mon chapitre et de le publier vendredi. Je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews (vous êtes géniales au fait, j'en ai eu plein plein plein!!! AWESOME) mais je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez!**

***yeux de Chat-Potté***

**Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le chapitre suivant donc, ne vous attendez pas à le voir arriver vendredi. Mais je fais au plus vite, comme d'hab'.**

**Bon, j'arrête avec mon bla bla et je vous laisse lire ce dixième chapitre qui, même s'il est court, vaut la peine d'être lu (enfin j'espère!) puisqu'il nous révèle ce qu'il s'est passé après que Bella ait ENFIN eu les c******s de se jeter sur Eddichou...**

**Enjoy! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)**

**Voodoooo'**

**Disclaimer (que j'oublie toujours):** Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à la (somptueuse) Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec...

* * *

Cela faisait vingt minutes que je fixais la porte de la salle dans laquelle Edward donnait son séminaire de littérature française en me demandant si je devais entrer ou pas.

CONTRE : tout cela était allé beaucoup trop loin.

POUR : ce qui s'était passé dans la bibliothèque la semaine précédente m'avait décontenancée et je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Edward.

_**Flash-back…**_

_Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre lorsque je m'étais lancée à l'assaut des lèvres d'Edward dans cette bibliothèque mais, une chose était sûre : je voulais qu'il sache que, pour moi, tout cela était loin de n'être qu'un vulgaire petit jeu. Non, c'était bien plus que cela. _

_Pour moi, ça comptait._

_Et il fallait qu'il le comprenne._

_Alors, j'avais mis tout ce que j'avais dans ce baiser… Il était empli de désir, d'espoir, de passion, d'urgence, de fièvre, de douceur et d'émotion. Et la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes avait été mille fois meilleure que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ça m'avait donné le sentiment d'être… à ma place. C'est ça. Ses douces lèvres m'avaient donné l'impression d'avoir été faites pour les miennes. Elles m'avaient propulsée sur le toit du monde. Oui, j'avais quitté le sol terrestre. Mon cœur avait littéralement explosé de bonheur sous son étreinte. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais été heureuse._

_J'avais embrassé Edward Cullen._

_Mais ce sentiment s'évanouit vite, laissant place à de la peine. _

_De la peine et du dégoût._

_Parce qu'une fois la surprise passée, Edward m'avait repoussée._

_Il avait saisi mes épaules et avait vivement éloigné mon visage du sien, comme si notre contact l'avait brûlé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa mâchoire crispée. Tandis que je reprenais mon souffle, j'essayais de déchiffrer ce que son regard exprimait. J'y voyais de la stupéfaction, de la colère mais aussi de l'imploration et de la douleur. _

_De la douleur ? Il avait mal alors que c'était lui qui me repoussait ? Si tout cela lui faisait tellement mal, alors pourquoi s'évertuait-il à jouer avec moi ?_

_Humiliée, je détournai vivement le regard et me mis à fermer les yeux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui encore une fois. Je mordais l'intérieur de mes joues tellement fort que je pouvais sentir le goût du sang sur ma langue._

_- « Bella… »_

_Je ne voulais plus l'entendre. Je voulais qu'il s'en aille._

_Mais il n'en fit rien._

_Il se contenta de rester là, à ne rien dire._

_Au bout de ce qui me semblait être des heures, je me décidai enfin à jeter un regard vers lui. Il avait replacé ses deux bras de part et d'autre de mon visage, prenant ainsi appui sur l'étagère. Sa tête, située à quelques centimètres de la mienne, était baissée et ses yeux fermés. Il avait l'air… concentré. Il fronçait les sourcils et son souffle bruyant était entrecoupé de chuchotements incompréhensibles. En tendant l'oreille, je crus discerner un « Pourquoi ? ». Il répéta ce mot une deuxième fois, avec plus de hargne cette fois, en serrant les dents et en tapant du poing contre l'étagère, ce qui me fit sursauter. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux et je l'entendis le murmurer une troisième fois, alors qu'il plantait son regard dans le mien, rendant ma respiration erratique._

_Lentement, je le vis approcher une main tremblante de mon cou et la faire descendre jusqu'à l'endroit où mon cœur cognait très fort pour lui. Durant plusieurs secondes, il fixa d'un regard brûlant cette main qui se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration douloureuse, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Moi, je ne l'avais toujours pas quitté des yeux._

_Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi._

_- « Ed… ward ? » murmurais-je au bout d'un long moment, ce qui le fit relever les yeux vers moi._

_Lorsque ses prunelles rencontrèrent à nouveau les miennes, je vis que son regard avait changé._

_Il s'était assombri._

_Et là, tout se passa très vite._

_Edward saisit fermement mon visage et plaqua violemment ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. _

_Je crus défaillir devant tant de ferveur, de chaleur et d'impatience… _

_Il ne me repoussait plus._

_Sans que je puisse les contrôler, mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux tandis qu'il écrasait littéralement son corps sur le mien, réduisant la distance entre nos corps à néant. La violence du choc de nos deux corps contre la bibliothèque me fit mal mais je n'en avais rien à faire. _

_Parce qu'Edward Cullen m'embrassait._

_Il me rendait mon baiser avec plus d'urgence que je n'avais osé en mettre dans le mien._

_Tandis que l'une de ses mains pressait mes hanches contre les siennes, je sentis ses lèvres s'entrouvrir et sa langue cogner contre mes dents, voulant forcer le barrage. Edward gémit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le laissais faire, permettant à nos deux langues de se trouver enfin et de se caresser dans un ballet fiévreux et érotique où chacun essayait d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre. La langue d'Edward avait un goût fantastique qui me donnait envie de plus. Bien plus. Je penchai donc légèrement la tête afin d'approfondir le baiser. Edward y répondit favorablement en saisissant brutalement ma nuque et en insinuant sa langue impatiente plus profondément dans ma bouche. _

_Ce baiser n'avait rien de romantique. C'était un baiser passionné, sauvage, violent._

_Fantastique._

_Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait embrassée de cette manière. Et j'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que personne ne le ferait jamais plus._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque Edward se mit à grogner mon prénom contre mes lèvres. A l'ouie de ce son, une boule de chaleur se forma au niveau de mon bas ventre et je sentis ma petite culotte s'humidifier instantanément. Je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement et je sentis Edward sourire contre mes lèvres avant d'attraper ma lèvre inférieure et de la suçoter avidement._

_Bon sang, j'étais en feu !_

_C'était trop bon et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête._

_Lorsque Edward empoigna mes cheveux afin de s'attaquer à mon cou, le mordillant et aspirant ma peau, je me dis que finalement, tout cela en valait la peine et que si on me donnait l'occasion de tout reprendre à zéro avec lui, je ferais probablement les mêmes erreurs. Cet instant magique effaçait tous ceux durant lesquels j'avais pleuré, douté et voulu tout arrêter. Oui, si j'étais assurée de revivre un moment tel que celui-là, j'étais prête à tous les sacrifices._

_Absolument tous._

_A cette pensée, je gémis encore contre ses lèvres et il dut prendre ça pour un signal car d'un coup, il attrapa le haut de mes cuisses, me souleva au niveau de sa taille et me cala brusquement entre lui et la bibliothèque, faisant tomber quelques livres au passage. J'enroulai alors mes jambes autour de sa taille et me pressai fermement contre lui. Je me mis alors à onduler des hanches, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'étais dans un état second. Je ne me reconnaissais plus._

_Ce contact électrisant parût plaire à Edward, à en juger les grognements plaintifs qu'il émettait alors qu'il mordillait le lobe de mon oreille gauche._

_J'intensifiais alors le mouvement._

_Et là, contre cette bibliothèque, je perçus quelque chose de dur sous mes fesses, qu'Edward était occupé à pétrir de ses mains._

_Quelque chose de très, très dur._

_Mon Dieu, mon prof de littérature bandait._

_Et il bandait pour moi._

_C'était la première fois que je pouvais ressentir physiquement le désir d'un homme pour moi et, d'un coup, cela m'angoissa. Alors que je reprenais peu à peu les esprits, un million de questions m'assaillirent… Avais-je vraiment envie d'avoir ma première fois ici, dans cette bibliothèque, avec un homme que je connaissais à peine ? Avant d'être réellement confrontée à ce choix, j'étais persuadée que c'était ce que je voulais mais là, je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Bon sang, j'étais vierge ! Où était passé mon vœu de réserver cette part de moi-même à la 'bonne personne' ? A celui qui était fait pour moi et qui m'attendait quelque part, comme je l'avais toujours secrètement rêvé ? A celui qui me dirait qu'il m'aime et que je serais sûre d'aimer en retour ?_

_Edward Cullen ne pouvait pas être cette personne._

_J'aurais tout donné pour qu'il le soit mais ce n'était pas le cas._

_Il ne pensait pas à moi comme je pensais à lui._

_Et coucher avec lui ne me donnerait pas ce que j'attendais de lui. Au contraire…_

_Alors qu'étais-je en train de faire ?_

_Edward dut percevoir mon hésitation car il stoppa net nos ébats et plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans les miennes, m'interrogeant du regard. Nous restâmes là à nous fixer durant ce qui me parut être une éternité avant que mon téléphone portable ne se mette à sonner. Je laissai toute la mélodie défiler, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer ne fus-ce qu'un mot. Mais lorsque la personne me téléphona une deuxième fois, Edward rompit le silence._

_- « Tu… tu devrais répondre » dit-il en me reposant précautionneusement sur le sol._

_- « Je… oui, c'est…c'est peut-être important »_

_Je sortis le téléphone de ma poche sans pour autant décrocher._

_Il déglutit péniblement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille._

_- « Il faut que j'y aille ! » ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en se dirigeant rapidement vers la table sur laquelle toutes ses affaires étaient entreposées._

_Il enfourna le tout dans sa sacoche en quelques secondes alors que je le regardais faire, incrédule. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre, mon téléphone portable sonnant toujours dans ma main. Lorsqu'il eut tout rangé, il balança vivement son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers le grand escalier qui menait à la sortie. _

_Il allait me laisser là. Sans me dire un seul mot. Sans me jeter un seul regard. Sans même avoir une explication sur ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous._

_Parce que oui, cette fois, il s'était bien passé quelque chose et Edward paraissait aussi troublé que moi._

_Mais alors qu'il descendait les premières marches, il stoppa net sa course._

_Il expira bruyamment et se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne s'approche d'un pas hésitant._

_Lorsqu'il fût à ma hauteur, je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. J'avais peur de ce qu'il allait me dire ou de ce que je pourrais voir dans ses yeux. _

_Regrettait-il notre moment d'égarement ? Avait-il honte ? Etait-il en colère ?_

_Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le savoir et pourtant, j'allais devoir y passer. Edward avait fait demi-tour et ce n'était sûrement pas pour me dire que, comme moi, il avait trouvé ce moment fantastique et qu'il voulait recommencer._

_Non, la sentence allait tomber._

_Cependant, au lieu d'entendre sa voix pleine de regrets, je sentis simplement ses douces lèvres se poser sur mon front et ses doigts effleurer ma joue._

_Et quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, il était parti._

_**Fin du flash-back…**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis et je n'avais toujours pas décidé de ce que j'allais faire. D'un côté, je voulais éviter de revoir Edward Cullen après ce qu'il s'était passé. La Bella raisonnable me poussait à en rester là, à abandonner le cours et à garder le souvenir de cette étreinte intact, sans qu'Edward ne vienne le salir avec des regrets que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre. Mais l'autre Bella, elle, mourrait d'envie de revoir Edward et de savoir ce que tout cela signifiait pour lui.

L'éternel débat entre le petit ange et le petit démon…

_Et puis merde._

Toc toc toc…

Après quelques secondes, je vis une ombre derrière la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître un Edward Cullen plus beau que jamais.

Je le vis ouvrir et fermer plusieurs fois la bouche avant qu'un son n'en sorte.

- « Mademoiselle Swan ? »

- « Hum… Excusez mon retard monsieur Cullen mais… j'ai…»

Flûte ! Au lieu de rêvasser pendant tout ce temps, j'aurais au moins pu trouver une excuse ! Je sortis alors la première chose qui me passa par la tête…

- « … j'ai été retenue à la bibliothèque »

Je rougis furieusement à l'évocation de ce lieu et je vis du coin de l'œil la mâchoire d'Edward se crisper.

- « Allez vous asseoir » dit-il après quelques secondes.

Ce que je fis. Les autres ne parurent pas percevoir la tension de notre échange et l'état dans lequel ces quelques mots m'avaient mise, mis à part Angela.

- « Tout va bien Bell's ? T'as l'air bizarre » chuchota-t-elle lorsque je pris place à côté d'elle.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste… très mal dormi cette nuit »

Ce n'était pas faux. J'avais d'ailleurs très mal dormi toute la semaine qui avait suivi l'épisode de la bibliothèque, et les cernes violettes élégamment nichées sous mes yeux en étaient des preuves flagrantes. La vérité, c'était que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me repassais sans cette toute la scène, voulant me souvenir dans les moindres détails de toutes les sensations que cet échange m'avait procuré et tentant vainement de dénicher des indices quant à ce qu'Edward avait pu ressentir.

Je m'imaginais aussi ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable ne nous avait pas interrompus au moment où la tension entre nos deux corps était à son comble. Serions-nous allés plus loin ou bien l'un d'entre nous aurait-il fini par tout arrêter, comme j'avais moi-même été sur le point de le faire ? Aurais-je vraiment eu la force d'arrêter ?

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander comment nous avions pu en arriver là et si ce qu'il s'était passé comptait vraiment pour Edward…

Etait-ce seulement du sexe pour lui ? Ou bien y'avait-il autre chose ?

Non, ça ne pouvait être que du sexe. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme Edward pourrait ressentir pour une fille telle que moi, à part une éventuelle pulsion animale? J'étais son contraire, d'une banalité effarante alors qu'il incarnait la perfection en tous points à mes yeux.

_Tu peux déjà être heureuse qu'il ait manifesté un peu d'intérêt à ton égard, même si ça n'était que sexuel…_

Et moi, que ressentais-je pour lui ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me posais la question mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à trouver de réponse satisfaisante.

Etait-ce seulement de l'attirance ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être que ça. Edward Cullen m'obsédait. Littéralement. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, son visage me hantait jour et nuit. Quand je pensais à lui, j'avais l'impression de perdre la raison. Il révélait une part de moi-même dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence avant de le connaître. Une nouvelle Bella avec de nouvelles envies, de nouveaux besoins. Celui d'être aimée, notamment. C'était ça, Edward me donnait envie de découvrir l'amour et que ce sentiment soit partagé.

Alors était-ce de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui ?

Comment pourrait-ce être ça ? Que connaissais-je de ce sentiment pour pouvoir dire que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen ? Pouvait-on tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, juste comme ça, alors qu'on ne sait rien de cette personne ? J'avais toujours cru cela impossible.

Mais si ça n'était pas ça alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Quel était le sentiment qui faisait battre mon cœur à une vitesse effrénée et qui me donnait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre quand je voyais Edward ?

Qu'est-ce qui provoquait cette chaleur en moi et qui rendait mes mains moites lorsque j'entendais le son de sa voix ?

Toutes ces questions me tourmentaient à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Tant et si bien que j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait éclater…

J'étais perdue.

J'aurais pu demander conseil à mes amies sur ce qu'il s'était passé mais je n'en fis rien. Non, je voulais garder ça pour moi et n'en parler à personne, pas même à Alice et Rose.

Ces dernières semblaient d'ailleurs bien trop occupées avec leur bonheur personnel pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Alice filait le parfait amour avec Jasper, dont la métamorphose me stupéfiait. D'après les dires de ma colocataire, la rencontre entre mon frère et ses parents, Esmée et Carlisle, s'était formidablement bien passée et cela les avait rapprochés encore un peu plus. Alice m'avait avoué qu'entre elle et Jasper, c'était vraiment du sérieux et qu'elle était persuadée qu'ils finiraient leurs jours ensemble. Elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi mais elle le sentait. Elle avait l'air heureuse et c'était bon de la voir sourire comme ça.

Rosalie et Emmett, eux, continuaient à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Apparemment, le soir où il avait dit qu'il avait quelques boulons à resserrer dans la salle de bains de Rosalie, ce n'était pas une métaphore bizarre. Sexy Musclor n'avait toujours pas cédé aux avances de ma meilleure amie, ce qui encourageait cette dernière à inventer des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour attirer Emmett sans ses filets. Après le tuyau de la douche, elle avait, par exemple, traficoté son radiateur en le poussant à fond, à tel point que lorsque Emmett était venu dans sa chambre pour arranger ça, il avait trouvé Rose en déshabillé rouge vif qui le suppliait d'arranger l'appareil car elle ne supporterait plus cette '_chaleur_ _torride_'. Elle avait également brisé sa garde-robe en deux, cassé une vitre, prétexté le vol de ses petites culottes, scié une patte de son lit et s'était même inventé une phobie du noir, réclamant qu'Emmett passe certaines nuits dans sa chambre, sur le lit de la colocataire de Rose qui n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Bref, Alice et Rosalie étaient bien trop accaparées pour oser imaginer ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas envie de leur en parler.

C'était un peu bête mais le fait de partager ce secret uniquement avec Edward me donnait l'impression d'avoir une infime partie de lui pour moi seule.

J'étais pathétique.

D'autant plus qu'Edward, lui, se comportait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Durant les deux heures de cours, il ne me lança aucun regard et ne me questionna même pas sur la leçon qu'il était en train de nous faire, alors qu'il l'avait toujours fait jusque-là. D'un coup, mon point de vue ne semblait plus l'intéresser.

J'avais l'impression qu'il m'ignorait et ça me faisait mal.

Ça me faisait mal et me mettait en colère.

Parce que selon moi, ignorer un problème n'aidait absolument pas à le résoudre. Il fallait qu'on ait une discussion, même si ce qu'Edward allait me dire ne me plairait sûrement pas. Nous n'étions plus des enfants et il fallait qu'on joue cartes sur table.

S'il voulait tout arrêter, il allait devoir me le dire en face. Je n'étais pas un jouet. Je voulais des explications et il allait me les donner.

Je me jurai que s'il me disait qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, je ferais une croix définitive sur lui. Edward Cullen sortirait de ma vie, coûte que coûte.

Je pris la décision d'aller lui parler à la fin du cours, une fois seuls.

Cependant, alors qu'Edward terminait la conclusion de sa leçon et qu'il passa entre les bancs pour récupérer nos devoirs sur _Madame Bovary_, toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent d'un coup.

Parce qu'il venait discrètement de me glisser un petit papier dans la main alors que je lui tendais mon travail. Je ne pouvais pas le lire là, avec Angela juste à côté de moi.

Alors quand la cloche retentit, je me précipitai hors de la salle et m'adossai au mur d'un petit chemin peu fréquenté situé à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Lentement, je dépliai le petit bout de papier et retins mon souffle en lisant ce qui était inscrit dessus, d'une écriture belle et fine...

_Demain. 00h00. 3__e__ étage de la bibliothèque._

_J'ai besoin de te voir._

_E._

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Date & rules

**HALLELUJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas! J'ai ENFIN posté le 11e chapitre d' "Obsession(s)" !**

**Certaines pensaient que j'avais abandonné l'écriture de cette histoire. Laissez-moi vous rassurer, c'est loin d'être le cas! J'irai jusqu'au bout!**

**Je sais que je n'en ai aucune, mais je tiens quand même à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce long moment d'attente (insoutenable pour certaines, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire) ainsi que pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews que vous m'avez laissées pour le chapitre précédent. Je ne sais pas si ce sont de bonnes raisons mais...**

**1. J'ai cruellement manqué de temps.**

**2. Je n'avais pas, mais alors là pas du tout d'inspiration. J'ai recommencé ce chapitre au moins 5 fois et à chaque fois, j'effaçais tout.**

**3. Voir en bas de page.**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie de tout coeur pour votre soutien inconditionnel. Ca fait vraiment chaud au coeur de lire vos reviews. Cette fois, je vais vraiment essayer de répondre à un maximum d'entre elles. PROMIS!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances...**

**Je vous laisse le lire...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Voodoooo'**

* * *

J'ai besoin de te voir.

J'ai besoin de te voir…

J'ai BESOIN de te voir !

Urgh.

_Calme-toi Swan. Respire._

Rester calme ? Comment pouvais-je seulement _envisager_ de rester calme alors qu'Edward Cullen, l'homme qui incarnait tous mes fantasmes, avait dit qu'il avait besoin de me voir ? Pas qu'il devait me parler. Pas de « Nous devons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé ». Non. Il avait bien utilisé le mot « besoin ». Je pouvais le jurer : j'avais lu le petit mot écrit de sa main au moins une bonne centaine de fois, étudiant jusqu'à l'inclinaison de sa si belle écriture et la distance à laquelle il plaçait le point de ses « i ».

_Tarée._

Ah… Je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon pauvre cœur de bondir dans ma poitrine comme un dératé à la perspective de revoir Edward et d'avoir, peut-être, l'occasion de réitérer ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous une semaine plus tôt.

_Ouais ben laisse-moi te dire que si tu continues à t'emballer comme ça durant les 24 prochaines heures, tu vas sûrement finir par faire un infarctus avant d'avoir pu apercevoir son joli minois, abrutie._

Cette pensée me glaça le sang.

Poisseuse comme je l'étais, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver d'ici là. Et il était hors de question que ça soit le cas ! Je ne voulais ni passer sous un bus, ni me prendre une balle dans le bras dans une folle course-poursuite, et encore moins me faire attaquer par le tigre du zoo de Seattle. Non, rien de tout cela ne devait arriver. Décidant de jour la carte de la prudence et de ne pas tenter le diable, je choisis de rester bien sagement dans ma chambre après mes quelques cours de la journée, au grand désarroi de Rose et Alice qui voulaient se faire une petite sortie entre filles dans le centre-ville afin de, je cite, « trouver un candidat volontaire à mon dévergondage ». Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était que le candidat était tout trouvé… Je ne leur avais toujours pas parlé de l'épisode de la bibliothèque et de mon rendez-vous du lendemain qui, je l'espérais, serait effectivement « 100% dévergondage ». Oh bien sûr, elles protestèrent. Vivement même. Je me fis taxer de mémé, de frustrée et me fît même menacer de finir vieille fille. Vous savez, du genre qui finit par mourir à moitié folle entourée de ses chats. Bref, un échange de point de vue fort sympathique. Comme je refusais toujours de me joindre à elle pour la soirée, Alice proposa de la remettre au lendemain. Et lorsque je déclinai à nouveau l'invitation, Rose éclata…

- « Tu comptes passer toutes tes journées enfermée dans cette chambre ?! Bella, t'es à l'université, merde ! Faudrait peut-être penser à te sociabiliser un peu ! »

- « T'en fais pas pour moi Rose. Je vais bien ! Je n'ai juste pas envie de sortir ce soir, c'est … »

- « Ni ce soir et ni demain ! » rectifia Alice en me coupant la parole.

- « Je travaille demain, vous le savez bien ! »

- « Et alors ? On pourrait très bien sortir après ! Mais non, mémère n'en a pas envie… » dit Rose en faisant de grands gestes.

- « N'en faites pas tout un fromage bon sang ! On sortira ensemble un autre jour, voilà tout ! »

- « Ca fait des jours et des jours que tu nous répètes ça. On sait bien que tu nous caches quelque chose Swan. Et on compte bien découvrir de quoi il s'agit… » répliqua Alice avec un regard inquisiteur.

_Si seulement elles savaient…_

- « Tu te fais des films Alice »

- « Bella, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. Je sais que tu mens ! » gronda Rosalie.

- « Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un ? » enchaîna Alice.

- « Quoi ?! NON ! » m'offusquai-je.

- « Pourtant je suis sûre qu'il y a un mec là-dessous… »

- « Tu peux nous le dire si c'est ça ! On te laissera tranquille »

Je pouffai malgré moi. Elles pensaient vraiment que j'allais gober ça ? Dire à mes deux amies qu'un mec se cachait effectivement là-dessous signifiait la fin de ma tranquillité.

A vie.

- « Les filles, allez-y sans moi ce soir. Et je vous promets que vendredi soir, on se fait une méga sortie ensemble. Juste nous trois. On ira là où vous l'aurez décidé. Je ne protesterai pas » tentai-je.

Elles parurent réfléchir sérieusement à ma proposition. C'était bon signe.

- « Même si on joue à Barbie Bella avec toi ? » répondit Rosalie en levant un sourcil.

L'infâme ! Elle connaissait mon point faible…

J'hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment en tentant de réprimer la grimace provoquée par la mention de « Barbie Bella ».

- « Super ! » fit Alice en tapant dans ses mains comme une possédée. « On ira faire du shopping ! »

_Cette fille a vraiment un problème avec les fringue__s…_

Satisfaites, elles daignèrent enfin me laisser seule, non sans que Rosalie m'ait gratifiée d'un « Tôt ou tard, on découvrira quand même ce que tu nous caches Isabella Marie Swan » complété d'un geste d'Alice qui voulait dire « On t'a à l'oeil !»*****.

Enfin !!!

Lorsqu'elles finirent par franchir le pas de la porte, je me faufilai sous les draps et me mis à faire ce que je faisais de mieux ces temps-ci : fantasmer sur Edward Cullen et imaginer différents scénarios probables à la soirée du lendemain avant de m'endormir.

La journée de cours du lendemain se déroula elle aussi sans encombre, grâce à ma capacité à raser les murs pour éviter tout événement à risques.

_C'est bien ce que je disais : tarée !_

Aussi, quand le mardi soir arriva et que j'étais toujours en un seul morceau, je me mis à remercier toutes les divinités dont je connaissais le nom de m'avoir protégée de ma poisse légendaire. Il était 20 heures, j'étais à la bibliothèque et, à moins qu'une étagère remplie d'encyclopédies me tombe dessus ou que le bâtiment se mette à brûler, rien ne pourrait plus m'empêcher de voir Edward ce soir.

* * *

Pour la centième fois de la soirée, je jetai un œil à ma montre.

23h40.

Je soupirai d'agacement… Minuit ne sonnerait-il donc jamais ?

Oh et puis zut ! Il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans cette bibliothèque depuis plus de deux heures. Fermer un quart d'heure plus tôt ne changerait rien…

Absolument rien.

Décidée, j'appuyai sur le petit bouton rouge du micro qui était fixé à mon bureau.

- « Chers étudiants, nous vous annonçons que la bibliothèque fermera ses portes d'ici cinq minutes… »

Je savais qu'il n'y avait plus personne ici et que cette annonce ne servait à rien mais l'exercice m'amusait.

_Quelle fantastique manière de t'amuser, Swan. Vraiment. C'est tout à fait hilarant de faire joujou avec un micro. Chante « It's Raining Men » tant que tu y es !_

Hum…

- « Merci de bien vouloir quitter les lieux… » ajoutai-je d'un ton moins enjoué.

Profitant de mes dernières minutes de répit avant le rendez-vous, j'attrapai les quelques livres que j'avais distraitement feuilletés à défaut d'avoir du boulot et montai au 3e étage afin de les ranger. Je m'avançai vers la section « Littérature française » et croisai mon reflet dans l'un des rares miroirs de la bibliothèque. J'étais satisfaite : j'avais réussi à me mettre en valeur sans même recourir aux conseils d'Alice. Voulant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté sans pour autant paraître provocante, j'avais opté pour un mini short en jeans ainsi qu'une marinière à large col qui dévoilait légèrement mon épaule droite. J'avais ensuite enfilé une paire d'escarpins mi-hauts et m'étais légèrement maquillée. L'effet était tip-top celui que je recherchais ! Souriant une dernière fois à l'image que me renvoyait le miroir, je continuai mon chemin. Une fois devant l'étagère, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé ici une semaine plus tôt. Le baiser enflammé d'Edward. Les caresses osées d'Edward. Les grognements sexy d'Edward. La voix suave et chaude d'Edw…

**« Je veux que cette pièce soit la tienne »**** me dit Robert.** **

Je retins mon souffle en entendant sa voix.

Il était là.

Et il lisait à nouveau un passage de ma nouvelle.

**« Quand tu seras ici, tu seras libre d'être toi. Tes pensées. Tes désirs. Tout est à toi. ». **

Urgh.

**La bibliothèque était ma nouvelle pièce favorite, c'était certain. Il pourrait enlever tous les livres qu'elle resterait encore ma préférée. **

Le fait qu'il lise un passage de ma nouvelle plutôt que de me saluer poliment confirmait ce que j'espérais : Edward ne m'avait pas donné rendez-vous ici pour me dire que ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous la semaine dernière était une erreur et que nous devions tout arrêter. Si ça avait été son intention, il n'aurait pas choisi de me lire cet extrait. J'étais d'ailleurs certaine qu'il n'avait pas choisi ce passage-là par hasard. Non, ça voulait probablement dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Etait-il en train de faire le parallèle entre cette pièce de l'histoire et celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions présentement ? Cette bibliothèque serait-elle le seul endroit dans lequel il me permettrait de l'approcher ? De le toucher ? D'être autre chose que son élève ?

**Je fis glisser ma main sur son corps. À**_** moi**_**. Ici je pouvais prétendre qu'il était à moi.**

Mon cœur fit un bond à l'ouie de cette phrase. Avais-je visé juste ?

Aucun de nous deux ne prononça un seul mot durant les minutes qui suivirent. C'était comme s'il voulait me laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de me dire. De réfléchir à l'offre qu'il me faisait tacitement. Comme s'il me laissait encore une fois le choix de refuser le peu qu'il avait à m'offrir.

Mais il n'avait pas à le faire.

J'avais déjà choisi.

Je le voulais.

Je ne voulais que lui.

- « Tu es en avance » dis-je dans un souffle.

- « Je suis un impatient de nature… » répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix alors que je perçus qu'il refermait le manuscrit d'un coup et qu'il le jetai sur la table la plus proche.

Je l'entendis ensuite franchir lentement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient encore de moi et je ne pus empêcher un sentiment d'intense panique de m'envahir. Nous y étions. J'allais enfin découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière le très énigmatique « J'ai besoin de te voir » d'Edward.

- « … mais, à ce que je vois, tu sembles être toute aussi impatiente que moi. Cette bibliothèque n'est-elle pas censée fermer à minuit ? Or, minuit n'a pas encore sonné » continua-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Il était juste derrière moi maintenant. Sa délicieuse odeur emplissait mes narines. Un mélange de musc et de vanille qui me rendait complètement folle…

- « Il n'y a plus personne ici depuis des heures alors autant… »

- « C'est exact Isabella » me coupa-t-il. « Il n'y a plus personne ici. A part toi et moi… »

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'une voix rauque en détachant chaque mot, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer ma respiration et d'enflammer mon bas ventre.

Je déglutis péniblement tandis que je l'entendais se rapprocher encore un peu. Je pouvais désormais sentir son souffle sur mon cou. C'était chaud, agréable. Electrisant.

Je sursautai quand ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes bras et frissonnai lorsque ces mêmes mains remontèrent vers ma nuque et que les longs doigts fins d'Edward l'encerclèrent. Lentement, sa main droite dégagea les cheveux qui recouvraient l'épaule que ma marinière dévoilait et j'eus bientôt le bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau sentir les lèvres d'Edward sur ma peau. La sensation était tout simplement exquise. Instinctivement, je fermai les yeux et je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsque ses lèvres tracèrent leur chemin jusqu'à mon oreille, parsemant mon cou de baisers légers.

- « Dis-moi d'arrêter Bella ! » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Il agrippa ma taille et plaqua mon dos tout contre son torse.

- « Dis-le moi et je le ferai… » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque avant d'attraper le lobe de mon oreille avec ses dents et de le sucer avidement.

Je gémis sous la sensation, ce qui parût lui plaire puisque ses mains me pressèrent plus durement.

- « Un mot, un seul Isabella et j'arrête tout… »

Ses barrières étaient en train de tomber, laissant libre cours à son désir pour moi. Mais il avait peur. Peur de ce que ça pourrait engendrer. Croyait-il vraiment que j'avais assez de volonté pour le repousser alors que lui-même en était parfaitement incapable ? C'était de la folie de continuer, oui, mais il était inconcevable que je l'éloigne de moi alors qu'il se dévoilait enfin ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ce moment dure toujours… Je voulais continuer. Je n'avais jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort de toute ma vie.

- « Je t'interdis d'arrêter Edward » répondis-je en empoignant ses cheveux et en ramenant son visage au niveau de mon cou.

Il se mit à me lécher et me suçoter la peau.

- « C'est mal. C'est très mal, ce qu'on est en train de faire, tu le sais ça ? » grogna-t-il.

- « Je me fiche que ça soit mal ou pas Edward. J'en ai… j'en ai envie »

Seigneur, ce qu'il était en train de me faire avec sa langue semblait avoir pour effet de délier la mienne…

- « De quoi ? De quoi as-tu envie Bella ? » répondit-il en plaçant un tendre baiser sous mon oreille tandis que ses mains remontaient de ma taille à ma poitrine. « Dis-le ! »

Son ton autoritaire et ses mains qui commençaient à malaxer mes seins par-dessus mon vêtement envoyèrent des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps…

- « Mmmmmh »

- « Dis-le Isabella! Dis-moi de quoi tu as envie ! »

Il voulait que je lui dise. Que je lui donne le feu vert. Il ne continuerait pas si je ne lui disais pas de le faire. Une nouvelle pression sur mon sein droit me fit perdre l'esprit.

- « De toi… » soufflai-je avec l'impression d'avoir quitté mon propre corps.

Je sentis alors son érection se presser contre le bas de mon dos et, contrairement à la semaine précédente, je n'avais plus peur. J'étais même assez fière d'être celle qui provoquait ça chez Edward. Il était apparemment aussi excité que je l'étais, si c'était encore possible.

- « Je n'ai pas très bien entendu Isabella… » dit-il en frottant son érection contre mes fesses. « De quoi as-tu envie ? »

Mon Dieu, ce geste était trop excitant pour mon propre bien !

- « De toi Edward ! J'ai envie de toi ! » gémis-je plus fort.

Il eut un petit rire satisfait.

- « C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir... »

Tout à coup, il me retourna et me plaqua contre l'étagère si brusquement que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Sans attendre, il plongea sur mes lèvres et j'eus l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Ses lèvres étaient de retour, aussi douces, pressantes et exquises que la dernière fois. A tel point que je souhaitais qu'il ne cesse jamais de m'embrasser…

- « Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? » souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque entre deux baisers.

Non, je ne le savais pas. Mais j'aurais bien aimé le savoir !

- « Sûrement pas aussi longtemps que moi »

Il grogna, ce qui m'excita au plus haut point. Un grognement d'Edward Cullen était le son le plus sexy qui soit…

- « N'en sois pas si sûre… » articula-t-il doucement.

_Hein ?! _

Avais-je bien entendu ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Depuis quand exactement avait-il des vues sur moi ? Le premier jour de cours ? Le soir où il est venu dans ma chambre ? Celui du bal ? Ou de notre première rencontre ?

_Impossible Bella : tu étais fagotée comme un épouvantail, la bouche pleine de dentifrice et tu t'étais étalée de tout ton long devant lui ! Ça ne peut donc pas dater de…_

Le fait qu'Edward attrape ma lèvre inférieure et se mette à la sucer et la mordiller mit fin à mes réflexions. Le traitement qu'il était en train de m'infliger était une douce torture. Je voulus lui rendre la pareille mais me rendis compte que j'y étais allée un peu fort lorsque je sentis le goût se son sang sur ma langue…

_Oups…_

- « Isabella Swan serait-elle une incorrigible gourmande ? » me questionna-t-il avec son irrésistible sourire en coin.

- « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point » répondis-je avant de lécher sa lèvre en sang en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'avais réellement fait ça ?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent tandis que je me demandais d'où pouvait bien me venir cette audace…

- « Alors montre-moi » dit-il, son sourire ayant quitté son visage.

Mue par je ne sais quoi, je l'attirais à nouveau à moi et me mis à l'embrasser sauvagement avant de passer mes mains sous son t-shirt. Je rêvais de faire ça depuis le premier jour… Son torse était lisse et dur. Sans réfléchir, j'attrapai le bout de tissu et tirai frénétiquement dessus. Edward comprit le message et souleva ses bras afin que je puisse le lui retirer. J'entendis un craquement. Une couture avait dû céder… J'entendis Edward étouffer un petit rire avant de murmurer quelque chose comme « Ma petite sauvage ».

Urrggh.

Une fois qu'il fut torse nu devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de quitter ses lèvres et de laisser traîner mon regard sur lui. Il était magnifique. Fin mais étonnament bien musclé. Encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais osé imaginer. Chaque muscle me donnait envie d'en tracer le contour avec ma langue.

_Sale dévergondée._

- « Est-ce que ce que tu vois te plaît ? » murmura Edward, un sourire satisfait collé au visage.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je en train de le reluquer comme ça exactement ?

_Je suppose que tu fais ça depuis… toujours ? Mater Edward Cullen semble être devenu l'une de tes fonctions vitales depuis quelques semaines, au même titre que manger et dormir…_

Pour toute réponse, je passai rapidement ma langue sur son téton droit, ce qui me valut un petit sifflement. Quand je relevai la tête, Edward me fixait de ses yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

_Sexy. Sexy. Sexy._

Je réitérai alors la manœuvre, plus lentement cette fois, sur son autre téton et là, il gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Et cette vision était drôlement excitante… Voulant obtenir plus de sifflements et de grognements, j'entrepris alors de lécher chaque parcelle de sa peau qui s'offrait à moi. J'étais tellement hors de contrôle que ça m'effrayait presque. Cela fonctionna. Edward ne cessait de gémir des « mmmh » et des « oui » qui me mettaient ma petite culotte dans tous ses états.

- « Tu n'est pas juste Bella… » murmura-t-il alors que je m'attaquais à ses clavicules.

- « Hum ? » répondis-je en redressant la tête entre deux coups de langue.

- « Pourquoi aurais-tu le droit de me voir à moitié nu et de laisser trainer ta langue sur moi alors que je n'ai même pas pu apercevoir ce qui se cache sous ce bout de tissu ? » dit-il en pointant mon haut du doigt.

Il ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre : d'un mouvement rapide, il fit passer ma marinière par-dessus ma tête, me laissant en soutien-gorge et rougissante comme jamais. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais autant exposée aux yeux d'un homme et, bien que morte de honte, je me félicitai tout de même d'avoir choisi les sous-vêtements en dentelle noire qu'Alice et Rose m'avaient fait acheter lors d'une précédente séance de tort...

De shopping.

En tout cas, ils parurent plaire à Edward, à en juger le regard appréciateur qu'il porta durant de longues secondes à ma poitrine.

- « Voilà qui est très… appétissant »

Appétissant ? Oh mon Dieu, il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de me regarder comme s'il allait me dévorer toute crue, pour le bien de ma santé mentale !

_Hypocrite. Avoue que ça te plait ! Et pas qu'un peu…_

Il repartit alors à l'assaut de mes lèvres, se colla encore plus à moi et agrippant mes fesses avant de me soulever de terre. Instinctivement, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, provoquant une délicieuse friction entre nos deux sexes qui me fit arquer le dos et gémir.

_La Terre à Sainte Prude ! La Terre à Sainte Prude !_

- « Où en étions-nous ? » dit-il en fixant mes seins, qui étaient dorénavant à hauteur de ses yeux, l'un après l'autre. « Ah oui… »

- « Oh mon Dieu Edward ! » criai-je alors qu'il plaquait sa langue sur mon téton gauche avant de l'aspirer de ses lèvres en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Mayda__y ! Mayday !_

Sa main droite quitta alors mes fesses et se faufila sous mon soutien-gorge afin de masser délicatement mon sein droit. J'étais au paradis.

- « Tu aimes ce que je suis en train de te faire ? »

- « Putain oui ! » gémis-je, haletante.

Un sourire en coin étira à nouveau ses lèvres.

- « Tut tut tut… Une si jolie bouche ne devrait proférer de telles insanités, miss Swan… » murmura-t-il en passant son index sur mes lèvres.

Je ne pus résister à la tentation de saisir ce doigt qui m'avait tant fait fantasmer durant des semaines entières avec ma bouche et de l'aspirer sur toute sa longueur.

_Bon sang Bella, d'où ça te vient cette attitude de débauchée ?_

A cette vue, le regard d'Edward s'assombrit encore et un grognement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Un instant plus tard, sa langue était à nouveau dans ma bouche et je sentis que mon dos quittait l'étagère contre laquelle mon fantasme sur pattes me plaquait depuis le début. En m'empoignant fermement par les fesses, il me transporta jusqu'à la table en bois la plus proche et m'y déposa sans aucune délicatesse. Il ne fut pas tendre non plus lorsqu'il sortit mes deux seins de mon sous-vêtement sans pour autant le détacher et qu'il se mit à en aspirer et mordiller les pointes durcies tandis qu'il frottait son érection contre mon entre-jambes.

- « Bon sang Bella, regarde un peu ce que tu me fais ! » grogna-t-il à mon oreille.

Je jetai alors un œil à la bosse dans son jeans et déglutis péniblement devant l'énormité de la chose. Edward devait, à coup sûr, être du genre « bien bâti ». Décidemment, ce garçon avait vraiment tout pour plaire…

- « Est-ce que je te fais le même effet Bella ? » susurra-t-il à mon oreille de sa voix chaude et sexy.

Comme je ne répondais pas, étant complètement sous le choc, il amena directement sa main à mon endroit qui criait pour lui…

_Alerte rouge ! On a perdu Bella. Je répète : on a perdu Bella !_

Il commença à me caresser par-dessus mon short et, oh mon Dieu, c'était juste trop bon.

- « Bien sûr que je te fais le même effet… Ton short est littéralement trempé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de ta petite culotte… »

Je n'osais pas l'imaginer non plus.

- « … ou plutôt si. Mais je préfère quand même vérifier… » ajouta-t-il alors que ses doigts se mirent à déboutonner mon short et qu'un de ses bras puissants enserra ma taille pour me soulever afin de me retirer complètement le vêtement.

Ok. J'étais donc en sous-vêtements devant Edward, mon prof de littérature. Sur une table. Dans une bibliothèque. Mieux : dans la bibliothèque dans laquelle je bossais. En pleine nuit. Bien bien bien...

Edward, lui, ne paraissait pas du tout se soucier de l'incongruité de la situation. Il balayait l'ensemble de mon corps de son regard fiévreux, me donnant l'impression de m'embraser sur place. Lentement, il s'approcha à nouveau de moi d'une démarche très féline et, d'un geste, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge et le balança derrière lui.

- « Voilà qui est mieux… » dit-il en fixant à nouveau mes seins durant ce qui me parût une éternité.

Mal à l'aise, je ramenai mes mains au niveau de mes seins pour les cacher – j'étais, depuis le début de mon adolescence, affreusement complexée par ma poitrine, que je trouvais bien trop petite – mais Edward se saisit rapidement de mes poignets.

- « Ne te cache surtout pas Bella… Tes seins sont parfaits » murmura-t-il en les prenant en coupe et en déposant un baiser sur chacun d'entre eux.

Il laissa ensuite traîner sa langue jusqu'à mon cou, qu'il picora de baisers.

- « Et ta peau est tellement douce… »

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sous mon oreille, ce qui me fit frémir.

- « Tu es magnifique » conclut-il en ancrant ses iris dans les miens.

Il s'approcha encore un peu de mon visage et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts. Je vis ses yeux faire plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre mes yeux et ma bouche avant que ses lèvres ne touchent à nouveau les miennes, aussi légères qu'une plume. Le baiser que nous échangeâmes alors fût différent des autres. C'était doux. Tendre. Langoureux. C'était comme si… comme si Edward essayait de me dire quelque chose à travers lui. Qu'il ne me considérait pas seulement comme une de ses étudiantes, ni comme un sexe sur pattes. Que, peut-être, je représentais plus que ça pour lui… Du moins c'était ce que mon cœur me disait.

Ce baiser me bouleversa.

Il me fit oublier tous ceux que j'avais pu recevoir avant lui. C'était le baiser le plus sensuel et le plus sincère auquel il m'ait été donné de goûter. Et là, tandis que les lèvres d'Edward bougeaient contre les miennes, je ressentis quelque chose de nouveau, d'inédit. Je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer mais ce sentiment me donnait envie de ne jamais m'éloigner d'Edward, de ne jamais quitter ses bras et de m'abandonner totalement à lui. Il me donnait envie de faire confiance à cet homme. De me laisser aller. De profiter de cet instant parfait et de ne plus réfléchir. C'était étrange mais j'avais l'impression que mon instinct me disait que c'était le moment de faire un pas en avant et que je ne devais pas avoir peur. Qu'Edward n'était pas n'importe qui. Qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui _pour moi_. Et que tout ça était beaucoup plus qu'une vulgaire séance de pelotage, autant pour lui que pour moi. Ca pouvait paraître ridicule et totalement anticipé mais c'était pourtant ce que ce baiser me faisait ressentir.

Lorsqu'il y mit fin et que ses yeux scrutèrent à nouveau les miens, j'eus la preuve que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ressenti quelque chose de très fort… Je pouvais lire un mélange de crainte, d'appréhension et d'espoir dans le vert de ses yeux. Nous restâmes un long moment à nous dévisager, chacun attendant que l'autre brise ce silence pesant.

- « Dis quelque chose Bella » dit-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Son ton était suppliant.

- « Je… je suis vierge »

Les mots avaient franchi la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir…

_Bordel Bella ! On peut savoir ce que cette révélation vient faire ici ?!_

Edward se figea, stupéfait par ma confidence.

_Bravo ! Tu viens de gâcher un moment parfait…_

- « Vierge ? Tu es… vierge ? »

Il semblait tomber des nues…

- « Ca alors, je... Pou... Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? »

J'eus un haut le cœur en le voyant reculer de quelques pas. Il me repoussait…

- « Excuse-moi mais je me voyais mal t'annoncer ça de but en blanc ! » crachai-je.

- « Tu aurais quand même dû… »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça change Edward ? » le coupai-je, furieuse.

- « Tout ! Ca change tout ! » hurla-t-il en allant s'adosser contre l'étagère, à quelques mètres de moi.

Ca changeait tout ? Ca voulait dire qu'Edward n'aurait pas hésité à coucher avec moi si je n'avais pas été vierge mais, comme je l'étais encore, il en était hors de question ?

_Espèce de…_

Finalement, j'avais bien fait de le lui dire. Au moins, dorénavant, j'étais fixée : contrairement à ce que je pensais, Edward ne recherchait que du sexe avec une fille qui avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Rien de plus. Pourquoi avais-je écouté ce foutu instinct ?

Sans que je puisse le contrôler, un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! J'étais en train de vivre la situation la plus humiliante de toute ma vie : je m'étais offerte à un homme qui m'avait repoussée parce que je n'avais aucune expérience sexuelle et j'étais en train de pleurer, presque nue, devant lui. J'avais envie de mourir…

- « Bella… »

- « Va-t-en Edward ! Trouve-toi une autre élève à mettre dans ton lit et cette fois, choisis la mieux que ça ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié… » dis-je en attrapant ma marinière et en la ramenant vers ma poitrine, n'essayant même plus de contenir mes larmes.

- « Bella, arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît… » dit-il en faisant quelques pas vers moi.

- « NON ! » hurlai-je. « Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »

Je me mis à sangloter de plus belle…

- « Je ne voulais pas que tu me rejettes… » murmurai-je si bas que je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'ait entendue. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me rejettes Edward ? Est-ce que je suis si repoussante ? »

- « Bella… » dit-il en accourant vers moi. « Regarde-moi » ajouta-t-il en relevant mon visage strié de larmes vers le sien. « Tu es loin d'être repoussante, crois-moi ! Tu es… tu es certainement la plus belle créature sur laquelle j'ai posé les yeux de toute ma vie ! Tu es tellement désirable, tellement… Oh Bella, regarde-toi ! Les filles tueraient pour avoir ton visage et ton corps de déesse ! »

Mon cœur s'affola en entendant ces mots, malgré mes larmes. Edward me trouvait belle… Belle et désirable, moi !

- « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses Edward ? Est-ce que le fait que je sois vierge te révulse à ce point pour que tu me repousses alors que tu étais prêt à faire l'amour avec moi il n'y a pas cinq minutes ? »

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

- « Comment peux-tu croire que je te repousse à cause du fait que tu n'aies aucune expérience ! Bella, c'est juste que… la première fois, pour une fille surtout, c'est quelque chose de sacré. Je ne veux pas t'enlever ça. Tu es une fille, une femme exceptionnelle et tu mérites d'avoir une première fois parfaite. Et… pas sur la table d'une bibliothèque avec ton professeur de littérature. Je… ne veux pas que tu regrettes de m'avoir offert cette part importante de toi » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Il m'avait donc repoussée pour… mon bien ? Ne comprenait-il pas que c'était lui que j'avais choisi ? Et que, même si cette première fois devait avoir lieu ici, je ne le regretterais jamais puisque j'étais avec lui ?

- « Pourtant c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de vivre ça Edward »

Il releva les yeux vers moi et, au fond d'eux, je pus voir qu'il luttait.

- « Bella… »

Il fit mine de s'éloigner mais je descendis de la table et réduisis la distance qu'il tentait vainement de mettre entre nous.

- « Ne me repousses pas Edward. S'il te plaît » murmurai-je doucement.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa mâchoire, qu'il serrait avec force.

- « S'il te plaît…»

Je sentis les barrières qu'il avait érigées s'effondrer petit à petit lorsque je me mis à caresser ses lèvres de ma langue.

- « Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut… »

- « Tu es celui que j'ai choisi »

Mon ton ne supposait aucune objection.

- « Es-tu sûre de toi ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre d'une chose de toute ma vie Edward. C'est toi que je veux… » répondis-je en empoignant ses cheveux.

Ce fut le signal. Edward encercla mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassa avec ferveur et urgence, me poussant encore une fois vers la table. Je me hissais moi-même sur cette dernière tandis que sa langue taquinait toujours la mienne et emprisonnai Edward à l'aide de mes jambes, que j'avais à nouveau enroulées autour de sa taille. Il m'arracha la marinière des mains et ses mains froides se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur mes seins. Je gémis lorsqu'il fit rouler l'un de mes tétons entre son pouce et son index alors qu'il pinçait l'autre et le tirai légèrement. La chaleur entre mes cuisses revint instantanément.

- « Très bien ma belle… Puisque c'est moi que tu veux, je suis tout à toi »

_A moi._

- « Je ne te repousserai plus. Plus jamais. »

_A moi._

- « Je n'ai plus l'envie, ni la force de te tenir éloignée de moi, Bella »

_A moi. A moi. A moi._

Edward était _à moi_.

J'avais gagné.

- « Mais il y a des règles à respecter… »

_Des règles ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'…_

Toute pensée cohérente me quitta lorsqu'il se mit à frotter son érection, toujours contenue dans son jeans, contre mon sexe de manière éhontée. Ce simple frottement avait un avant-goût de paradis et je n'osais même pas imaginer les sensations que le sexe d'Edward me procurerait une fois à l'intérieur de mon corps. A cet instant, je ne voulais plus qu'une seule chose : lui. Lui en moi. Je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne. Ici. Sur cette table.

- « Ces règles sont au nombre de trois » continua-t-il, imperturbable.

Seigneur, comment faisait-il pour paraître si calme alors que moi, j'avais l'impression d'être une fusée prête à décoller ? Il pouvait même y en avoir quarante, des règles, du moment qu'il continuait à se frotter à moi comme ça !

- « Règle numéro 1 : tout ce qui se passera entre nous se passera ici, et seulement ici. Nous nous verrons tous les mardis, à minuit. Comme présentement. En dehors de cette bibliothèque, je suis Edward Cullen, ton professeur de littérature. Rien d'autre. Tu as bien entendu ? »

Je gémis en guise de réponse.

_Tout ce que tu voudras mais ne t'arrête surtout pas…_

- « Règle numéro 2, qui découle naturellement de la règle numéro 1 : tu ne parles de ceci à personne. Ce qui se passe ici doit rester entre ces murs »

Ca n'allait pas être simple avec la perspicacité de Rose et Alice mais je devais tout faire pour protéger ce secret… Après tout, j'avais réussi à tout garder pour moi jusqu'ici, ce qui prouvait que j'en étais capable !

Je lui fis un petit signe de tête, marquant mon accord quant à cette deuxième règle.

- « Et quelle est la règle numéro trois ? » questionnai-je.

Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. J'en frémis d'avance.

Pour toute réponse, il arracha ma petite culotte d'une main et enfonça lentement l'index de l'autre dans mon vagin.

Je criai et haletai sous la surprise et le plaisir que ce geste causa en moi. Le contraste entre la froideur de son doigt et la chaleur de mon intérieur était une sensation indescriptible…

Alors que je peinais à me remettre de cette subite et délicieuse intrusion dans mon intimité, Edward sortit son long doigt de moi, le porta à ses lèvres et se mit à le sucer goulûment en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et, bon sang, c'était la chose la plus érotique que je n'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie.

_Non, non, non, Bella. La chose la plus érotique que tu aies vu de toute ta vie : c'est ce qui se déroule devant tes yeux là, maintenant !_

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Edward avait toujours son doigt rempli de mon nectar dans sa bouche mais, cette fois, il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, les yeux clos, et était en train de caresser son membre par-dessus son pantalon juste devant mes yeux, en gémissant de sa voix rauque.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

C'était… Edward était… Il était vraiment trop…

_Hot._

Oui. Vraiment très, très hot.

Et moi, j'étais en feu. J'irradiais littéralement. J'étais, comme qui dirait, _en chaleur_…

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête et ouvrir enfin ses yeux, j'étais toujours en train d'essayer de faire revenir les battements de mon cœur à la normale. A voir le sourire amusé qui illuminait son visage, le mien devait vraiment valoir le détour…

- « Règle numéro 3 : nous ne ferons l'amour qu'au moment où j'estimerai que tu es prête… »

Quoi ?! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Pas après le spectacle qu'il venait de m'offrir ! Pas après avoir dit qu'il était à moi et m'avoir promis de ne plus jamais me repousser ! Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par…

- « … prête à m'accueillir en toi. Et pour que cela arrive, j'ai besoin que tu te découvres, que ton corps goûte à certaines sensations. Tu as beaucoup d'imagination, d'après ce que j'ai pu lire dans ta nouvelle. Ca tombe bien, j'en ai aussi. Beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. A deux, nous devrions parvenir à d'excellents résultats assez rapidement, tu ne crois pas ? »

J'hochai lentement la tête, comprenant petit à petit où il voulait en venir. Edward voulait, semble-t-il, m'initier à certaines pratiques avant de faire l'amour avec moi. Il voulait être mon… professeur. Sauf que là, il ne s'agissait pas de littérature mais bien de sexe. Le mien palpita à cette pensée…

- « D'ailleurs, que dirais-tu de commencer tout de suite ? »

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et plaqua violemment mon dos contre la table, un sourire en coin toujours accroché aux lèvres. D'un geste, il replia mes jambes et écarta mes cuisses luisantes de mon désir pour lui. Il passa alors sa langue sur ses lèvres avec envie et je le vis plonger la tête entre mes cuisses. Une seconde plus tard, je pus sentir son souffle chaud contre mon centre en feu.

- « Es-tu prête Bella ? »

- « Je… je crois oui »

- « Tu _crois _? Bella… Crois-moi, tu as plutôt intérêt à être préparée à ce que je vais te faire…» dit-il en caressant lascivement ma fente humide, ce qui m'arracha un nouveau cri.

- « Je répète ma question : es-tu prête ? »

- « Oui, oui ! Je suis prête Edward »

Il plaqua alors sa langue sur mon sexe et j'eus l'impression de voir les étoiles bien que mes yeux fussent clos. Il lécha toute la longueur de ma fente plusieurs fois, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, tandis que sa bouche, elle, s'attelait à aspirer et mordiller mes lèvres intimes l'une après l'autre.

- « Oh mon Dieu Edward, ne t'arrête surtout pas ! »

Sa langue continua alors son chemin, trifouillant entre mes plis, avant de remonter vers mon petit paquet de nerfs. Et lorsqu'elle titilla ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler et d'agripper ses cheveux de toutes mes forces. Sa tête ne sortirait plus jamais d'entre mes cuisses, il en était hors de question ! Sa langue tournoyait autour de mon clitoris, tantôt lentement, tantôt à un rythme effréné. Elle se faisait tour à tour légère et câline, puis pressante et avide. Dévastatrice. Parfois même, cette langue s'insinuait en moi, longue, dure et tendue, me faisant pousser de petits cris aigus et tortiller des hanches. Edward jouait avec cet endroit si sensible de mon corps, l'aspirant, le mordillant, le caressant de sa langue et ses doigts experts. Ce qu'il était en train de me faire était tout simplement merveilleux. Magnifique. Magique. Il n'y avait pas de mots…

- « Ce que ma langue est en train de te faire te plaît, ma belle ? »

- « Mmmmmh oui ! » gémis-je.

J'aimais ça. Grand Dieu, oui, j'aimais ça ! Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans ça ! Comment avais-je pu passer à côté d'une sensation pareille pendant autant de temps ?

- « Alors regarde-moi faire… »

Le regarder faire ? Vraiment ? Ne serait-ce pas trop… embarrassant ?

_Fais-lui un peu confiance ! Il sait ce qu'il fait !_

Oh ça oui, pour le savoir, il savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait !

- « Ouvre les yeux Bella, regarde-moi te goûter… »

Je m'exécutai et lorsque je vis Edward se délecter de mon propre sexe en me regardant droit dans les yeux, c'en fut trop. Parcourue par une onde de plaisir s'étendant de mes orteils à la pointe de mes cheveux, mon dos s'arqua de lui-même et je me mis à convulser en gémissant des mots incompréhensibles et le prénom de celui qui était l'investigateur de cette merveille…

Je mis de longues minutes à m'en remettre et pendant tout ce temps, Edward, lui, n'avait cessé de m'embrasser les chevilles, les genoux et l'intérieur des cuisses. J'étais vidée, épuisée et, paradoxalement, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Lorsque ma respiration revint finalement à la normale, je pris conscience de ce qui venait de m'arriver : je venais d'avoir mon premier orgasme. Et c'était Edward Cullen qui me l'avait donné. Edward. _Mon _Edward.

- « Tout va bien Bella ? »

Mes yeux quittèrent le plafond pour rencontrer les plus beaux yeux que j'avais jamais vu. _Ses_ yeux.

Edward s'était allongé à côté de moi, sur la table. Son visage reposait sur un bras qu'il avait étendu au dessus de sa tête et il me souriait en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

J'hochai la tête en lui offrant un sourire timide, auquel il répondit par un sourire radieux.

- « Merci Edward… » chuchotai-je.

- « Mais de rien Bella. Tu as été… fantastique »

Il paraissait si sincère que je rougis à son compliment…

- « Je te retourne le compliment ! Ce que tu m'as fait, c'était juste… Waouh ! »

Il rit.

- « Je suis capable de bien mieux que ça encore, crois-moi… »

Je déglutis face à l'intensité de son regard.

- « … tu le découvriras bien assez tôt » sourit-il.

Je décidai de prendre ça pour une promesse.

- « Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, il est près de deux heures du matin et tu as cours demain » dit-il en descendant de la table.

Il ramassa chacun de mes vêtements et, à ma grande surprise, il me rhabilla lui-même. Je me laissai faire, voulant profiter du bonheur d'avoir ses mains sur moi un maximum. Lorsqu'il eut fini de sangler mon deuxième escarpin, il se releva lentement, laissant traîner ses mains le long de mon corps, avant de me faire face. J'attrapai alors son t-shirt et le lui enfilai à mon tour. Lorsque ce fût fait, il me sourit et déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser chaste.

« A lundi prochain, en cours, ma belle… » murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

« A lundi Edward... »

Il récupéra ses affaires et, après m'avoir adressé un dernier regard, il dévala les escaliers et quitta le bâtiment.

Quant à moi, je ne pouvais plus me dépêtrer du sourire qui me collait aux lèvres…

* * *

**Références: **

*** Vous voyez de quel geste je parle? Celui que fait l'un des opossums à Manny dans Ice Age 2 pour lui dire qu'il le garde à l'oeil pendant que les deux mamouths vont faire un petit tour ensemble. J'adooooore! :D**

**** Les extraits en gras sont issus de la merveilleuse fiction "La Soumise" magistralement écrite par Tara Sue Me et superbement traduite par Cacy15. J'ai mélangé certaines scènes mais ça collait mieux à ce moment de mon histoire! Je rappelle que, pour des raisons de compréhension, j'ai remplacé les noms d'Edward et Bella par ceux de Robert et Kristen dans les extraits que j'intègre à mon histoire...**

* * *

**Alors? J'espère que ce chapitre valait le coup d'attendre! Qu'en dites-vous?**

**Je peux vous le dire maintenant: la troisième raison qui justifiait cet (impardonnable) retard était que ce chapitre contenait un lemon (ou du moins, une scène assez explicite) et que, comme c'était la première fois pour moi que j'en écrivais un, j'ai eu un mal de chien à le faire! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, lui aussi !**

**Laissez-moi des tonnes de reviews!!!!!!!!**

**Peace,**

**Voodoooo'**


	12. Demetri

**Salut à toutes (et, j'espère toujours, à tous) ! **

**Alors alors! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire : **

**1. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais, pour une fois, vous pouvez remercier mon chef car il a été pas mal absent cette semaine, ce qui m'a permis d'écrire et de peaufiner ce chapitre... C'est-y-pas merveilleux?**

**2. Je sais que je vous fais beaucoup attendre entre les chapitres. Ce n'est pas du sadisme (quoi qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, vous me direz sûrement le contraire :D ), c'est juste que ma vie ne tourne pas autour de ce site et que je tiens à ce que l'écriture reste un plaisir et pas une contrainte. Je vous remercie pour votre indulgence et votre patience...**

**3. J'ai répondu à un max de reviews mais il m'en reste encore quelques unes. Patience, je m'occupe de ça!**

**4. Merci à toutes pour vos fantastiques reviews (on en est à 925 tous chapitres confondus, c'est extraordinaire!), vos alertes, etc etc... Vous êtes formidables!**

**5. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé si je participais au concours d'OS proposé par Allocop'. La réponse est OUI ! J'ai pas mal d'idées... lemonesques. Vous voilà prévenues!**

**6. Ce chapitre est le plus long jamais écrit (19 pages word). J'ai essayé de vous surprendre. J'espère que j'aurai réussi...**

**7. Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à Fleur. Elle me dit toujours que la patience est une vertu et je tenais à la récompenser pour la sienne et la remercier pour son soutien inconditionnel. Fleur, j'espère que ça te plaira! :)**

**8. BONNE LECTURE !**

**Disclaimer (que j'oublie toujours): Tous les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à l'univers de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

* * *

Le temps que je me remette de mes émotions, il était près de trois heures du matin quand je rentrai enfin au dortoir, les jambes tremblantes. J'irradiais littéralement. Cette soirée avait été riche en émotions… Edward m'avait embrassée, caressée, puis repoussée et enfin, contre toute attente, il m'avait fait connaître mon premier orgasme.

Et ça avait été fan-tas-ti-que.

Meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Et le fait qu'il m'ait promis qu'il y en aurait bien d'autres avait été d'autant plus jouissif.

_Ça oui, c'est le mot !_

Oh bien sûr, il fallait que je respecte les trois règles qu'il m'avait imposées mais c'était tellement insignifiant pour moi comparé à ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir ce soir !

Bref, j'étais sur un petit nuage… dont je n'étais pas prête de redescendre !

En traversant le parking, je pus voir que la voiture d'Alice était là, ce qui signifiait qu'elle et Rose étaient déjà rentrées de leur soirée entre filles. En grimpant les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre, je me surpris à prier tous les saints pour que ma colocataire soit gentiment en train de dormir au moment où je franchirai la porte et, encore une fois, les divinités furent de mon côté puisqu'il n'y avait aucun bruit ni lumière dans la chambre lorsque je pénétrai à l'intérieur…

_Je vais finir par devenir polythéiste si les dieux sont toujours de mon côté comme ça !_

Ne voulant pas réveiller la pile électrique qui dormait dans le lit à côté du mien, je n'allumai pas la lumière et me dirigeai à tâtons vers mon lit afin de récupérer mon pyjama sous l'oreiller. Mais quand je me mis à palper ce dernier, je lui trouvai une texture bizarre. Il était… dur. Dur et moelleux en même temps. Et rond. Ovale même. Mais avec un drôle de relief. Et il y avait quelque chose de long et doux tout autour. Et il…

Oh mon dieu !

MON OREILLER BOUGEAIT !

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » criai-je, complètement paniquée.

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !! » hurla mon oreiller.

- « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!! » s'époumona Alice en se redressant de son lit, raide comme un « i », regardant droit devant elle.

J'entendis ensuite un grand fracas et la lumière s'alluma brusquement, manquant de me rendre aveugle.

- « Bella, c'est toi ?! » fit la voix hébétée de ma colocataire après quelques secondes.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis qu'elle avait grimpé sur son lit et qu'elle tenait son fer à friser en l'air, prête à bondir sur moi et m'assommer avec.

- « Bien sûr que c'est moi espèce de dingue ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » hurlai-je, ahurie.

- « Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! Tu aurais pu être un dangereux psychopathe, un vampire ou bien… ou bien même un loup garou tiens ! Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?! »

Alice regardait décidemment beaucoup trop de films...

- « Et tu crois sincèrement que tu aurais pu venir à bout d'une seule de ces créatures avec ton fer à friser ? »

Elle jaugea l'objet un instant avant de murmurer d'un air menaçant…

- « Tu n'imagines même pas le pouvoir de ce truc… »

- « Bella… »

Je fis un bon de deux mètres, hurlant à la mort, en entendant la voix de Rosalie derrière moi. Effrayée, elle cria à son tour, imitée derechef par Alice.

_Une belle brochette de lourdingues…_

Rose était allongée sur mon lit. C'était donc elle que j'avais pris pour l'oreiller qui bougeait !

- « Bon sang Rose, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! »

- « Tu peux parler ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui es venue me tripoter pendant mon sommeil ! »

- « Et moi, je te ferai tout de même remarquer qu'il est trois heures du matin et que _tu_ es dans _mon_ lit ! Je n'étais pas censée deviner que tu te trouvais là ! »

Non mais ! Elle n'allait quand même pas m'engueuler pour l'avoir réveillée alors qu'elle squattait mon lit en plein milieu de la nuit !

Je compris que j'avais trop parlé lorsque mes deux amies fixèrent le radio réveil qui se trouvait sur ma table de chevet. Elles se jaugèrent durant quelques secondes et j'avais l'impression assez effrayante qu'elles se parlaient avec les yeux. Une fois la conversation silencieuse terminée, Rose vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Alice et mes deux amies se mirent à me toiser.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Swan ! Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que tu as bien pu faire ce soir pour rentrer à trois heures du matin… » commença Rosalie.

- « … alors qu'on est en pleine semaine et que tu as refusé de sortir avec nous parce que, soi disant, tu devais travailler à la bibliothèque ? » poursuivit Alice.

_Okay Bella, vite, trouve une excuse ! Souviens-toi de la règle numéro 2 imposée par Edward si tu veux que votre relation continue : personne ne doit être au courant. Et surtout pas sa propre sœur !_

- « _J'ai_ travaillé à la bibliothèque Alice… »

- « Jusque trois heures ? Ne nous prend pas pour des idiotes Bella… » répondit-elle.

- « Ton service se termine à minuit et ne nous dit pas que tu as fait des heures supplémentaires ! Personne ou presque ne squatte la bibliothèque à cette période de l'année… » renchérit Rose.

_Oh si, il y avait bien quelqu'un : Edward Cullen. Et il était plutôt assidu dans ce qu'il __'étudiait' dans cette bibliothèque…_

Je souris à cette pensée, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux détectives qui me servaient de meilleures amies.

- « Isabella Marie Swan ! » cria Rosalie.

- « Quoi ?! » fis-je, faussement agacée, tentant vainement de cacher mon sourire béat.

- « Il y a un mec là-dessous, j'en suis sûre ! Avoue ! »

- « Rose, arrête de… »

- « Bien sûr, c'est évident ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas voulu venir à cette soirée '100% dévergondage', tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un ! Et tu es allé le rejoindre après ton boulot ! Qui c'est ? »

- « Il n'y a personne Rose ! » dis-je, rougissant malgré moi.

- « Tu mens ! Tes rougissements te trahissent ! Qui c'est ? »

Bordel, étais-je donc si transparente ?

- « Bella, est-ce que c'est Edward ? » lança calmement Alice.

- « Quoi ?! NON ! » fis-je, complètement paniquée.

_Règle n°2 mise à mal. Je répète : règle n°2 mise à mal._

Alice me regarda avec un regard suspicieux. C'était mauvais.

- « C'est vrai ça ! Tu nous saoules avec lui durant des semaines et puis, du jour au lendemain, tu agis comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! C'est louche… Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre vous ? » interrogea Rosalie.

Très mauvais.

Mes amies étaient de vrais flics ma parole ! Il ne manquait plus que le détecteur de mensonges et la lumière dans les yeux et on s'y serait presque cru…

_Trouve quelque chose Bella, vite !_

- « Les filles, arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Il ne se passe… il ne s'est rien passé entre Edward et moi. J'ai… C'est mon professeur et… je me suis rendue compte que fantasmer sur lui n'était pas… pas… sain » tentai-je.

Elles paraissaient toujours aussi suspicieuses et ne disaient rien.

C'était très _très_ mauvais.

- « C'est vrai quoi ! De toute façon, même s'il m'avait trouvée à son goût, ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher entre nous. Je suis son élève et il est mon professeur… Hum. Je suis venue ici pour suivre des études, pas pour sauter sur mes professeurs ! Et puis, cette folie m'est un peu passée je dois dire… »

_Cette folie t'est un peu passée ? Haha… C'est le plus gros mensonge du siècle ça !_

Toujours aucune réaction.

Merde, merde, merde.

Je soufflai un bon coup et sortit tout ce qui me restait en réserve.

- « Bon okay, vous avez gagné… »

Un coup d'œil vers elles m'assura que j'avais réussi à éveiller leur curiosité.

- « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un… » dis-je, sans enthousiasme.

Il fallait que ça marche…

- « QUOI ?! »

- « QUI ? »

- « QUAND ? »

- « COMMENT ? »

- « OU ? »

Bingo !

- « Du calme les filles ! Je ne peux répondre qu'à une seule question à la fois ! »

- « Comment il s'appelle ? » lança Alice.

Très bonne question…

- « Euh… Demetri » dis-je dans un souffle, sortant le premier nom qui me passait par la tête.

_Demetri ?! __Tu pouvais pas trouver autre chose Bella ? Pourquoi pas Elvis ou Rocco, tant que tu y es ?_

Plus tôt dans la journée, en cours, j'avais entendu le fan club d'Edward parler – ou plutôt s'extasier - d'un certain Demetri. Il était apparemment dans mon cours de philologie et, d'après les dires de Jessica et ses comparses, il était… quel mot avaient-elles employé déjà ? Ah oui : fabuleux. Je n'avais, pour ma part, jamais eu le loisir de l'observer de mes propres yeux et ce pour deux raisons. La première était que ses apparitions en cours de philologie étaient plutôt rares, d'après ce que j'avais compris.

_Encore un fils à papa qui estime qu'aller en cours est superflu…Pffff._

La deuxième raison était que, même si ce Demetri avait fréquenté assidûment les cours et que son physique était _fabuleux_, le fait était que depuis que j'avais croisé le regard d'Edward, plus aucun garçon n'avait capté mon attention. Je ne voyais que lui. Et ce qui s'était passé ce soir ne ferait que renforcer cette impression.

_Bella, Bella, Bella. Ceci est la chose la plus pathétique que tu aies jamais pensée !_

Oui, j'étais pathétique mais je m'en foutais parce que c'était la vérité. Edward avait éclipsé toute la gente masculine de la surface de la Terre à mes yeux. C'était comme ça…

- « Pas commun ça comme prénom… » fit Alice en plissant le nez comme si une odeur la dérangeait.

- « Tu l'as rencontré où et quand ? » interrogea à son tour Rosalie.

_Evite les trucs improbables - genre en escaladant le Ma__chu Pichu ou en faisant du shopping - cette fois, Bella !_

Ouais bon, en même temps, vu que je passais soit mon temps en cours, dans ma chambre ou à la bibliothèque, les possibilités étaient largement réduites !

- « A la bibliothèque justement. La semaine dernière. » fis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Pourvu qu'elles gobent ça !

- « Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? » questionna Alice.

Son ton était dénué de toute suspicion. Elle avait vraiment l'air de croire à mon mensonge.

- « Pour éviter l'interrogatoire que vous êtes en train de me faire subir alors que je ne le connais pas plus que ça… »

Ca paraissait plausible ça, non ?

- « Mais il te plaît ? »

- « Beaucoup » mentis-je.

- « Si ce mec a réussi à te faire passer l'envie de mettre Edward Cullen dans ton lit alors que tu en étais dingue, il doit être absolument canon ! » s'excita Rose.

- « Oui, d'ailleurs… Décris-le nous ! » pépia Alice, le regard avide.

Apparemment, l'interrogatoire était loin d'être fini… Moi qui voulais juste me faufiler sous mes draps et repenser au fantastique orgasme qu'Edward m'avait donné sur cette table en bois…

Uuuuurrrggghhh.

Il fallait que l'on remette ça très, très, très vite.

- « Bella ? Wouhou ?! » fit Rosalie en agitant ses mains devant moi.

- « Ce 'Demetri' a l'air de lui faire de l'effet… Regarde-moi ce sourire béat ! » rigola Alice.

- « Bon, tu nous dis comment il est oui ou non ? »

- « Hein ? Ah ! Il est… il est juste, comment dire ? Canon ? » tentai-je.

- « Canon ? C'est pas une réponse ça ! Canon comment ? Décris-le nous ! Il est quoi ? Blond ? Brun ? Roux ? Cheveux courts ? Longs ? Rasés ? Mi-longs ? Tressés ? Peau claire ? Mate ? Taches de rousseurs ? Yeux bleus ? Marrons ? Verts ? Grand ? Petit ? Mince ? Bodybuildé ? Athlétique ? Visage rond ? Angulaire ? Lèvres fines ? Pulpeuses ? Style intello ? Sportif ? Décérébré ? Soigneux ? Négligé ? Signes particuliers ? » énuméra Alice, sans reprendre son souffle.

_Elle ne veut pas connaître sa marque de slips, tant qu'elle y est ?_

Elles étaient toutes les deux suspendues à mes lèvres. Je suis sûre que si Alice avait eu son matériel de dessin sous la main, elle attendrait la description pour faire le portrait robot de ce fameux Demetri…

- « Hum, eh bien… »

J'avais très envie de leur répondre qu'il avait une indomptable tignasse cuivrée dans laquelle j'aimais passer mes doigts, qu'il avait la peau pâle et les traits fins, la mâchoire carrée et un corps de statue grecque, que sa bouche était tellement pulpeuse qu'elle me donnait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, qu'il était beau, grand et athlétique, intelligent, passionné et que ses mains étaient capables de miracles, qu'il avait une voix tellement chaude et suave qu'elle pourrait, à elle seule, faire fondre un iceberg et même la calotte glacière toute entière, que son sourire en coin finirait par causer ma perte et qu'il s'appelait Edward Cullen.

Mais ça, je ne pouvais pas le faire.

Alors, pour m'aider à décrire mon rencard imaginaire, je tentai de me remémorer la façon dont Jessica l'avait décrit quelques heures plus tôt avec des cœurs dans les yeux, en poussant des cris hystériques …

- « Ses cheveux sont noirs et ses yeux bleus. Très bleus. Plutôt grand, bien bâti. Hum… Sa peau est plutôt claire et… il a de jolies lèvres bien pleines qui cachent un sourire assez plaisant à regarder. Pour ce qui est de son style, je dirais qu'il est plutôt… sportif. Voilà. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant… »

C'était déjà pas mal non ?

Elles parurent assez enthousiastes à cette description – bien qu'elles ne la trouvèrent pas assez complète malgré tout - et j'en fus soulagée.

- « Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés tous les deux ? » questionna Alice.

Par tous les saints, elle n'en avait pas encore assez ?

- « Alice, on se connaît à peine ! En fait, on ne s'est même pas encore embrassés… » fis-je, rougissant encore une fois en pensant au fait qu'Edward et moi avions déjà largement dépassé ce stade.

- « Quoi ?! Même pas un bisou alors que tu l'as rencontré la semaine dernière ? Qu'avez-vous fait jusqu'à trois heures du matin ? Causé littérature ? Tu attends quoi Bella, le déluge ? »

- « Tu peux parler Rose ! Il me semble que tu n'es pas plus avancée avec Sexy Musclor ! » me défendis-je.

Mon amie me toisa avec un regard noir qui me fit immédiatement regretter mes paroles.

- « Ce n'est absolument pas pareil ! »

- « En quoi est-ce différent ? »

- « Eh eh ! Du calme les filles ! Je viens d'avoir une idée qui, j'en suis sûre, va plaire à tout le monde… » interrompit Alice.

Mon petit doigt me disait que je n'allais pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre…

- « Bella, tu te souviens de ce que tu nous a dit tout à l'heure à propos de vendredi soir ? » commença-t-elle, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

- « J'en ai bien peur… »

- « Tu nous a laissé carte blanche pour le programme. Eh bien je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire : vendredi soir, nous allons sortir en club. J'inviterai Jasper, Rose invitera Emmett et, toi, tu te charges d'inviter ton Demetri… »

Inviter Demetri ?!

Oh mon Dieu, non non non !

- « Non Alice, je ne crois pas que… »

- « Tais-toi Swan ! » fit Rosalie en plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Laisse-la continuer »

- « Les filles, vendredi soir, ça sera 'mission séduction' pour vous deux ! Je vais m'occuper de vous et quand Emmett et Demetri vous verront, ils vous tomberont dans les bras, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! » prédit-elle, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

- « Alice, ce n'est pas la peine de… »

- « Tut tut tut ! » me coupa-t-elle. « Tu nous a promis Bella. Tu n'as pas le choix. Il fallait y penser avant ! Et puis, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi ressemble celui qui t'a fait oublier mon frère d'un coup de baguette magique… J'étais persuadée que tu en étais… amoureuse ? Mais bon, j'ai dû mal interpréter les signes ! »

_Si seulement elle savait…_

Persuadée qu'il était inutile d'insister sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons, j'abdiquai. Les quelques jours qui me séparaient de vendredi n'allaient pas être de tout repos : j'allais devoir approcher le fameux Demetri – en espérant qu'il daigne se pointer en cours - et lui demander de bien vouloir jouer le jeu. Accepterait-il de le faire ? Pitié, il le fallait si je voulais que ces deux curieuses arrêtent de me cuisiner sur ma vie amoureuse et sur mes allées et venues tardives du mardi !

Il fallait que ce mec accepte de me rendre service. A tout prix.

Décidemment, maintenir la règle numéro 2 allait être plus difficile que prévu…

* * *

Je décidai de m'y mettre dès le lendemain. Etant donné que notre seul cours commun était programmé cet après-midi là, autant en profiter ! Sur le chemin, j'étais prête à faire des incantations voodoo afin d'être sûre qu'il participe au cour, cette fois. Une fois sur le pas de l'auditorium, je le repérai directement à la touffe de cheveux noirs nichée au milieu d'un groupe de six filles, parmi lesquelles figuraient Jessica et Lauren, dans l'une des rangées du haut. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais les voix de crécelles qui piaillaient son prénom m'indiquèrent que je ne m'étais pas trompée et qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

Par chance – si on peut appeler ça de la chance – je remarquai qu'une place proche de la sienne était libre : celle qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Maudissant pour la centième fois de la journée Alice et sa _fantastique_ idée, je m'avançai à pas de loups, les yeux rivés au sol, vers le petit groupe (non sans avoir trébuché sur quelques marches au passage) et pris place sur le siège. Lorsque je fus installée, je remarquai que la conversation animée qui se tenait derrière moi quelques secondes auparavant avait cessé et bizarrement, je pouvais deviner que ma présence n'y était pas étrangère…

- « Swan ? »

La voix de Jessica était décidemment beaucoup trop nuisible à mes tympans…

- « Stanley… » fis-je nonchalamment sans me retourner.

- « Tu es assise à _ma_ place »

- « Désolée, je ne savais pas que cette place t'était spécifiquement réservée » dis-je en sortant mes notes du cours précédent de mon sac.

Son soupir exaspéré me fit sourire malgré moi.

- « Eh bien si, elle l'est. Alors, maintenant que tu le sais, pourquoi tu ne vas pas poser tes grosses fesses ailleurs ? » lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

_Attends là ! Grosses fesses ?__ C'est « cul de mammouth » qui était en train de me dire ça ?_

- « Mes grosses fesses et moi-même sommes déjà installées et le cours va bientôt commencer alors trouve-toi une autre place, tu veux bien ? » répondis-je, ignorant les rires idiots des copines de Jessica.

- « Je te le répète : tu es assise à _MA_ pla… »

- « VOUS, là haut, avec le t-shirt violet ! Voulez-vous bien vous donner la peine de vous asseoir afin que je puisse enfin commencer à dispenser mon cours ? A moins, bien sûr, que cela ne vous intéresse guère et que vous préfériez quitter les lieux ? » l'interrompit la grosse voix du professeur Banks.

Ce dernier était apparemment arrivé depuis quelques minutes et toisait Jessica d'un air désapprobateur depuis son bureau. Là, ce n'était plus un soupir mais carrément un grognement de protestation que je perçus derrière moi.

- « Tu perds rien pour attendre Swan ! » maugréa Jessica avant de se diriger vers une place vacante située à quelques rangées devant moi.

Ses amies, elles, avaient déguerpi en toute vitesse en voyant le professeur pénétrer dans l'auditoire. Il fallait croire qu'elles étaient plus vives d'esprit…

- « Cause toujours… » murmurais-je pour moi-même.

A ce moment là, j'entendis quelqu'un pouffer de rire derrière moi.

_Tiens, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là…_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me retournai lentement afin de voir à quoi ce fameux Demetri pouvait ressembler et croisai alors deux yeux bleu acier qui me fixaient intensément.

_Oh._

Sentant le rouge monter furieusement à mes joues, je détournai vivement le regard et tentai de me concentrer sur ce que le professeur Banks était en train de raconter.

_Eh ben, t'as pas choisi le plus moche !_

Ouais bon, sur ce coup là, Jessica n'avait pas tort : le mec qui était derrière moi était vraiment, _vraiment_ canon*****. Moins qu'Edward – personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec Edward Cullen - mais je pouvais tout de même comprendre qu'il ne laisse pas les filles indifférentes… Surtout avec ce regard !

_Ce même regard qui te vrille le dos depuis le début du cours…_

Pourquoi me scrutait-il comme ça ? Il n'y avait rien qui me mette plus mal à l'aise que de me sentir observée de la sorte…Et puis, même s'il était beau, le fait qu'il apprécie la compagnie de filles comme Jessica et Lauren gâchait tout.

Décidant d'ignorer ce regard incandescent et toutes les réflexions qu'il suscitait, je me forçai à prendre note comme une forcenée et ne me concentrai plus que sur ça. Mes yeux ne quittaient plus mon bloc de feuilles vierges. Je voulais gratter, gratter et gratter encore jusqu'à ce que ce cours interminable finisse enfin et que je ne sente plus cette paire d'yeux me scruter de façon si insistante. Tant pis pour vendredi, je ne pouvais décemment pas adresser la parole à ce type, encore moins l'inviter à sortir et sûrement pas lui demander de faire semblant de s'intéresser à moi ! Il me mettait mal à l'aise avant même de lui avoir parlé… Je trouverais bien un autre plan ! Je pouvais toujours… hum… dégoter un quelconque gars sur le net qui corresponde un tant soit peu à la description que j'avais faite à Alice et Rose et le payer pour qu'il accepte de se faire rebaptiser « Demetri » et de jouer le jeu avec moi, non ?

_Non Bella. Tu vas aller trouver ce mec à la fin du cours et faire comme on avait dit ! Pense à Edward. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'orgasme qu'il t'a donné hier soir soit le dernier du genre parce que tu n'as pas réussi à garder un secret, si ?_

Grrrrrr.

Fichue conscience…

Fichue Alice.

Fichue règle n°2 !

Jetant un œil à ma montre, je constatai avec effroi qu'il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que le cours ne prenne fin. Je les passai à élaborer des phrases toutes faites afin de proposer à mon rencard fictif d'accepter de sortir avec moi vendredi soir.

Comme s'il était au courant de tout et qu'il avait hâte de me voir me jeter dans la gueule du loup (SOS paranoïaques bonjour ?), Mr. Banks libéra l'auditoire quelques minutes avant la fin. Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers la sortie mais, derrière moi, je pouvais sentir que Demetri n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Je soupirai bruyamment.

C'était le moment.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire !_

Je pris une grande inspiration et, au moment où j'allais me tourner vers lui, je le vis sauter par-dessus la rangée de chaises et atterrir sur ses deux pieds à quelques centimètres de moi.

- « Hey » lança-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- « Hum… Salut » répondis-je, gênée.

Le sourire qu'il m'adressa me fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

- « Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir débarrassé de Jessica Stanley tout à l'heure alors… merci ? »

Il avait fait sonner ça comme une question. Il n'aimait pas Stanley ?Ca le rendait tout de suite plus sympathique à mes yeux…

- « De rien. Je ne suis pas très fan de Jessica non plus »

- « C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… » rigola-t-il. « Je m'appelle Demetri. Demetri Volturi » ajouta-t-il en me tendant la main.

- « Bella… »

- « Swan » devina-t-il dans un sourire. « Jessica aura au moins servi à quelque chose aujourd'hui ! Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Bella Swan… »

Plus qu'embarrassée, je serrai la main qu'il me tendait sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Sa paume était chaude et douce.

- « Comment pourrais-je te remercier de m'avoir arraché aux mains de l'infâme Jessica Stanley et de sa tribu de poupées Barbie ? Un verre ? Un dîner ? Une croisière en Méditerranée ? » plaisanta-t-il.

_Monsieur « Yeux revolver » est en train de t'inviter à sortir ou je rêve ?_

Mais…

_Oh !_

J'eus tout à coup l'impression qu'une ampoule s'allumait au dessus de ma tête. Vous savez, comme dans les dessins animés ?

- « Eh bien, à vrai dire, il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire… » fis-je, rouge de honte.

Je ne pouvais pas croire à ce que j'étais en train de faire…

- « Ca te dit d'en parler autour d'un café ? » tenta-t-il, un soupire ravageur collé aux lèvres.

- « Hum... Pourquoi pas »

Seigneur, faites qu'il accepte !

* * *

- « Bella, si tu continues de gigoter comme ça, tu vas ressembler au Joker dans le dernier Batman ! C'est ça que tu veux ? »

- « Ca pourrait être drôle. En tout cas, plus drôle que de rester assise sur un siège pendant des heures un vendredi après midi ! » répondis-je, mettant le plus de sarcasme possible dans ma phrase.

Alice recommençait mon maquillage pour la quatrième fois alors inutile de préciser dans quel état de nervosité je me trouvais… Je n'en pouvais plus de me faire tripoter comme ça. Vraiment plus. Elle voulait que je ressemble à quoi : un mannequin de cire ?

- « Peut-être mais ça sera toujours moins drôle que la tête de Demetri lorsqu'il te verra avec ton maquillage raté ! Si tu penses être plus douée que moi - et permets-moi d'en douter - je t'en prie, occupe-toi de ça toute seule ! » répondit-elle en me tendant son « _crayon-khôl-super-black-maxi-effet-intense-tenue-extra-longue-__durée-garanti-100%-waterproof_ ».

Inutile de m'aventurer sur ce terrain là avec Alice. D'un geste de la main, je lui fis signe de continuer. Cette soirée avait l'air de lui tenir particulièrement à cœur… Je devais vraiment lui sembler désespérée pour qu'elle consacre autant de temps à ma petite personne dans le but de faire craquer Demetri. En pensant à ce dernier, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire…

_**Flash-back...**_

_- « Un capuccino, ça te va ? » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir du Starbucks._

_- « Ca sera parfait, merci »_

_Je m'installai en attendant qu'il revienne avec notre commande. Dire que j'étais nerveuse était un euphémisme : j'étais sur le point de m'enfuir en hurlant et en agitant mes bras dans tous les sens. Bien évidemment, tout ceci aurait été plus facile si ce garçon avait été moins beau. Mais le fait est que Demetri Volturi était absolument craquant. Sublime même. D'une beauté froide, tout à fait différente de celle d'Edward. Edward, lui, était le feu qui me faisait me consumer toute entière. Depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque et plus particulièrement celui du baiser, je n'avais cessé de me poser des questions sur ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être… Tout ce que je savais, c'était que quand je pensais à lui, j'avais du mal à contrôler l'impression que des centaines de papillons prenaient leur envol dans mon ventre. J'avais chaud. J'étais euphorique. Et je passais mon temps à décompter les heures qui me séparaient de notre prochaine rencontre. Il était évident qu'il y avait plus que du sexe entre nous, du moins pour moi. Mais de là à dire que j'étais amoureuse ? J'étais perdue._

_- « Voilà ton capu »_

_- « Merci » répondis-je en attrapant la tasse que Demetri me tendait._

_Il s'installa dans le fauteuil situé en face de moi._

_- « Alors, quelle est la nature du service que tu voudrais que je te rende ? »_

_Le seul mot qui me venait était « tordue ». _

_C'est toujours mieux que de répondre « sexuelle »…_

_- « En fait, je voudrais que tu… enfin que nous… Argh, tu vas me prendre pour une vraie folle ! »_

_Il se pencha vers moi et me prit la main, ce qui me déstabilisa complètement._

_- « Je t'assure que non Bella. Je t'écoute, dis-moi ce que tu voudrais que je fasse pour toi »_

_Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais, bien que je le connaisse depuis à peine une heure, ce garçon m'inspirait confiance et me donnait envie de me confier à lui. Alors, prenant un profonde inspiration, je lui racontait tout : que je vivais une relation interdite avec un homme, que l'une des conditions pour que ça continue était que personne ne découvre le pot aux roses, que mes amies s'étaient mises en tête qu'il était temps que je me trouve un petit ami, que je leur avais inventé que je fréquentai quelqu'un dont le prénom était Demetri (je crois que je devais ressembler à une tomate bien mûre au moment de cette confidence-là) et qu'elles voulaient que je le leur présente vendredi. J'avais expliqué tout ça quasiment sans reprendre mon souffle et sans relever mes yeux vers les siens, bleu-acier, qui me scrutaient. Une fois que j'eus terminé, un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous._

_- « Tu dois vraiment tenir à ce mec pour accepter de mentir à tes amies comme ça… »_

_- « J'ai… j'ai besoin de lui »_

_C'était vrai. Je détestais l'idée de devoir berner les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi mais, si c'était le prix à payer pour garder Edward, j'étais prête à le faire._

_- « Eh bien, voilà qui s'avère être… intéressant »_

_Et voilà ! J'étais sûre qu'il me prenait pour une cinglée. Pourquoi ferait-il ça pour moi ? On se connaissait à peine !_

_- « Hum… Laisse tomber. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander ça, c'était stupide. Tu as sûrement mieux à faire un vendredi soir que de le passer av… »_

_- « Je marche » me coupa-t-il._

_- « Qu… quoi ?! »_

_- « C'est okay Bella, j'en suis ! »_

_- « Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord ? » fis-je, abasourdie._

_Il acquiesça en dodelinant de la tête._

_Ce mec était mon sauveur. En plus d'être beau, courtois, drôle et charmant, il était aussi serviable._

_- « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu acceptes de faire ça pour moi ? Je veux dire, on ne se connaît même pas ! »_

_- « Je te l'ai dit : pour te remercier d'avoir éloigné Jessica Stanley de moi. Cette fille me donne de l'urticaire ! »_

_Mouais… En voyant sa peau sans imperfections, on avait du mal à croire que ce garçon savait ce qu'avoir de l'urticaire signifiait._

_- « Et puis, eh bien… disons qu'on a tous nos petits secrets à garder… » ajouta-t-il._

_Hein ?_

_Que voulait-il dire par là ? Quel secret ce mec voulait-il protéger au point d'accepter de s'afficher avec une fille telle que moi ? C'est vrai quoi… Demetri donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit du calendrier Pirrelli pour femmes !_

_J'allais lui poser la question lorsque je le vis sourire et faire un clin d'œil à quelqu'un qui passait juste derrière moi. Curieuse de voir à quelle fille cette attention s'adressait, je me retournai et faillis recracher ma gorgée de capuccino._

_Noooooooooooon !_

_Il s'agissait de Sean, l'un des serveurs du Starbucks._

_Impossiiiiiible !_

_- « Tu veux dire que… tu… que tu es… est-ce que tu es… »_

_Je ne pouvais pas le croire !_

_- « C'est le mot 'gay' que tu cherches, Bella ? » dit-il en avalant tranquillement une gorgée de café._

_- « C'est vrai ? Tu l'es ? Vraiment ? » fis-je en écarquillant les yeux._

_- « Comme un phoque, ma belle » sourit-il._

_Bizarrement, je me sentais mieux tout d'un coup ! L'atmosphère était bien moins étouffante… Demetri était gay. GAY._

_- « Quel gachis ! » soupirai-je, nous faisant éclater de rire tout les deux._

_**Fin du flash-back...**_

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, l'artiste qu'était Alice parût satisfaite de son œuvre. D'un coup de pied, elle m'envoya dans la salle de bain (dont Emmett avait fini par refixer la porte) enfiler une robe qu'elle avait acheté pour moi plus tôt dans la matinée et à laquelle elle m'avait interdit de jeter un coup d'œil avant que mon maquillage et ma coiffure soient terminés. Et je savais pourquoi elle avait fait ça : en me laissant voir cette robe seulement maintenant, elle savait que je ne pourrais pas protester en lui disant d'aller en acheter une autre si le choix ne me convenait pas étant donné que les boutiques étaient fermées à cette heure-ci. Que je le veuille ou non, c'était cette robe que je porterais ce soir-là.

Alice était diabolique.

A tel point que parfois, si je me concentrais un peu, je pouvais voir des cornes et une queue lui pousser tandis qu'un grave « MouahahahaHAHAHAH » sortirait de ses lèvres lipstickées de démone.

Brrrrrrrr…

D'une main tremblante, je me saisis de ladite robe. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'Alice avait opté pour quelque chose de sobre, pour une fois : la robe était noire à manches courtes, m'arrivait un peu au dessus du genoux mais, mis à part qu'elle était droite et donc assez près du corps, elle ne souffrait d'aucune fantaisie. Même pas de décolleté. Bizarre. Puis, quand je la retournai, je compris. La petite « touche Alice » était là, juste devant mes yeux : le dos de la robe était fait d'un décolleté qui devait facilement plonger jusqu'aux hanches. Ce qui dans le langage Alice disait « Regardez-moi : cette robe me rend irrésistible » signifiait en langage Bella « Regardez-moi : je ne porte pas de soutif ».

Maudite Alice.

J'enfilai tout de même la robe en me disant que, de toute façon, je n'avais pas à être mal à l'aise car, ce soir, il ne serait absolument pas question de séduction entre Demetri et moi. Nous allions simplement faire semblant. Le cœur plus léger, je chaussai la paire de Louboutinqu'Alice avait fait l'honneur – selon ses propres mots – de me prêter pour ce soir. Fin prête, je passai à l'examen final : défiler en tenue complète devant Alice et Rosalie. Ce que je fis.

« Tu es parfaite Bella ! » s'extasia ma colocataire en tapant dans ses mains. « Si ton Demetri ne craque pas ce soir, je te conseille de commencer à te poser des questions sur son orientation sexuelle ! » rigola-t-elle.

Sa remarque me fit pouffer malgré moi...

- « Elle a raison Bella, tu t'es vue ? Je suis jalouse ! » ajouta Rosalie.

Rosalie, jalouse de moi ? Pfff, à d'autres !

_Et si tu jetais un œil à ton allure avant de t'auto-dénigrer encore une fois ?_

- « Oh, attends Bella ! Avant de te regarder, viens ici ! Je sais ce qu'il te manque pour parfaire ton look » fit Alice en brandissant un tube de rouge à lèvres qu'elle appliqua sur mes lèvres. « Voilà, _maintenant_, tu peux admirer le travail ! »

Je me plaçai alors juste devant le grand miroir et retins mon souffle en apercevant le reflet qu'il me renvoyait. La robe et les chaussures allongeaient considérablement ma silhouette, mes yeux charbonneux intensifiaient mon regard tandis que mes cheveux relevés en un chignon floumettaient la forme de mon visage et le décolleté arrière de la robe en valeur. Quant au rouge sang qu'Alice venait de m'appliquer sur les lèvres, il donnait l'impression que ma bouche était encore plus pulpeuse qu'elle ne l'était à la base.

J'étais… jolie ?

Je fus interrompue dans me réflexions par Alice qui pourra un cri d'horreur.

- « Les fiiiiiiiilles ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? On va être en retard ! Allez hop ! Bella, attrape ce sac et cette veste ! Rose, tu as tout ? On y va ! » fit-elle en attrapant les clés de sa voiture et en nous poussant dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant le club. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà sur place, assis à une table un peu à l'écart de la piste. Prévenants, ils nous avaient déjà commandé à boire.

- « Jasper ! Ce que tu m'as manqué ! » hurla Alice en se jetant au cou de mon frère.

- « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mon haricot » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Mon haricot ?

- « Salut Emmett » fit Rosalie avec une pudeur que je ne lui reconnus pas.

- « Rose ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Tu es… superbe ! » répondit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

Oh oh ! Il y avait de l'amélioration dans l'air entre ces deux là ! N'était-ce pas Emmett Brandon, le gars apparemment réfractaire au charme de Rose, qui venait de lui faire un compliment ? En jetant un coup d'œil à cette dernière, je vis une chose que je n'avais encore jamais pu observer avant : elle avait rougi.

Et ça, ce n'était pas rien.

Deux cocktails plus tard, je reçus un sms de Demetri qui m'informait qu'il était à l'entrée. Il était temps pour nous de nous mettre en scène…

- « Demetri est là, je vais le chercher… »

- « Demetri ? Qui c'est ça Demetri ?! » questionna mon frère.

J'allais bien évidemment devoir lui mentir à lui aussi…

- « Calme-toi Jasper ! C'est un très bon ami à Bella. Rose et moi tenions à le rencontrer ce soir, c'est tout » fit Alice, l'air de rien.

- « C'est tout ? Vraiment ? »

- « Jasper, écoute… » commençai-je.

- « Bella, tu n'as pas à répondre à ça ! » me coupa Rosalie. « Et puis quoi Jasper, même si c'est son petit ami, que comptes-tu faire ? Elle n'a plus quinze ans ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, mon frère se mit à bouder dans son coin. J'articulai un « merci » silencieux à Rosalie pour avoir pris ma défense. Ca allait déjà être assez difficile comme ça de mentir à mon frère alors s'il se mettait à faire le difficile, autant arrêter cette mascarade tout de suite !

- « Je reviens… » fis-je avant de m'éloigner vers l'entrée du club.

Demetri était là, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur. Il portait un jeans foncé et un t-shirt blanc sur lequel il avait passé un blazer bleu marine.

Graou. J'allais faire des jalouses ce soir !

- « Bellaaaaa ! Ma jolie, tu vas finir par me faire virer de bord ! Tu es sublime ! » s'extasia-t-il en me faisant tourner sur moi-même avant de me faire la bise.

- « Tu peux parler 'monsieur parfait' ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? C'est scandaleux ! »

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

- « Ah, les femmes… Bon, trêve de bavardages. Où se trouve la cible ? » fit-il, retrouvant son sérieux.

- « Table du fond à gauche. Deux garçons, deux filles. Deux blonds et deux bruns »

- « Cible repérée. On passe à l'étape 1 ? »

- « Etape 1 : enclenchée ! »

Il m'attrapa alors négligemment par la taille et nous dirigea vers les autres. L'étape 1 consistait en fait à intégrer Demetri au groupe et à faire croire aux autres qu'il s'intéressait réellement à moi. Le but était que mes amis soient enthousiastes au fait que l'on sorte ensemble. Ce soir, en fait, c'était eux que Demetri allait séduire… Une fois à leur hauteur, je me lançai.

- « Demetri, je te présente Alice, ma colocataire, Emmett, son cousin, Rosalie, ma meilleure amie et Jasper, mon frère et, accessoirement, le petit ami d'Alice… » commençai-je alors que Demetri leur adressait son plus beau sourire. « Les gars, je vous présente Demetri… »

Dire que Rose et Alice appréciaient ce qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux était l'euphémisme du siècle. Elles le détaillaient, béates, ce qui parut légèrement agacer Jasper. Emmett, lui, conserva sa bonne humeur et l'invita à prendre place sur la banquette. Aussitôt installé, Demetri passa un bras derrière mes épaules et je vis les yeux de Jasper, Alice et Rose s'élargir de surprise.

- « Oh, comme c'est dommage ! Nos verres sont vides ! Bella, Rose, vous venez avec moi au bar chercher une nouvelle tournée ? » proposa Alice.

Ca, ça voulait, à coup sûr, dire « Il faut qu'on ait une discussion entre filles » !

- « Si tu veux. Dem', qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » fis-je en lui attribuant volontairement un diminutif, de manière à montrer qu'on était, en quelque sorte, intimes.

- « La même chose que toi ma belle… » répondit-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire qui n'éblouit pas que moi.

- « Okay. Les mecs, la même chose ? »

Jasper grogna un imperceptible « oui » tandis qu'Emmett acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. Les filles et moi nous dirigeâmes donc vers le bar. Je n'avais pas fait trois mètres qu'Alice me bondit dessus…

- « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, OH MON DIEU ! Bella, ce mec est… il est… »

- « … sublime ! » acheva Rosalie. « Non mais t'as vu ses yeux ? »

- « J'ai surtout vu la manière dont il regardait Bella ! Bell's, ce mec te dévore littéralement des yeux. Tu ne vas en faire qu'une bouchée… »

- « Je me demande comment tu t'es débrouillée pour ne pas lui sauter dessus alors que tu le connais depuis plus d'une semaine ! Moi, ça ferait belle lurette que j'aurai planté mon tipi dans son pieu » fit Rosalie.

Je pouffai de rire. Demetri était un très bon acteur… Il était là depuis à peine dix minutes et en un clin d'œil et trois sourires, il avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'il m'était tout dévoué…

- « J'en conclus qu'il vous plaît et que vous me donnez votre bénédiction » fis-je, innocemment.

- « Ah ça oui alors ! » pépia Alice.

- « Vous arrêterez de me harceler maintenant que vous savez qui est le mec que je fréquente ? » tentai-je.

- « Du moment que tu nous en dis un minimum et que tu nous tient au courant des étapes franchies, ça nous va ! »

- « Ca veut dire que vous ne me forcerez plus à participer à vos soirées '100% dévergondage'? »

- « Bella, une fois que tu auras embrassé ce mec, ces soirées n'auront plus lieu d'être ! » dit Rosalie.

ALLELUJAH !

Avec le plan que Demetri et moi avions mis sur pied pour cette soirée, mes deux amies me laisseraient définitivement tranquille !

_Et tu pourras profiter pleinement du plaisir qu'Edward Cullen est prêt à te procurer…_

Mmmmmhhhhh…

Une fois la commande passée, nous retournâmes à la banquette et nous pûmes voir que l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Jasper avait l'air beaucoup moins tendu, ce qui me soulagea. Il était en grande conversation avec Demetri et Emmett, conversation qui stoppa dès qu'ils virent que nous étions revenues du bar.

- « Vous nous faites des cachotteries les mecs ? » fis-je, intriguée, en regardant Demetri droit dans les yeux.

- « Pas du tout ! » répondit un peu trop vite Emmett.

Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil à ce dernier, il était rouge comme une pivoine et regardait sa bière comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais vue. Demetri et Jasper, eux, pouffaient de rire, complices. D'après ce que je voyais, mon faux rencard avait réussi à charmer tout le monde, ce qui était bon signe ! Notre plan fonctionnait. Il me rendait vraiment une fière chandelle…

* * *

Nous étions là depuis bientôt deux heures et plus le temps passait, plus nous étions à l'aise dans notre rôle. Tout y passait : regards lourds de sens, effleurements, sourires complices, compliments… Et à en juger les regards entendus de mes amis, notre tactique était imparable : l'illusion de séduction était parfaite.

- « Bella, ça te dit de danser avec moi ? »

Ah, apparemment, Demetri voulait passer à la phase 2 de notre plan…

- « Mmmmh… Pourquoi pas ? »

M'adressant un sourire éblouissant, il saisit ma main et m'entraina sur la piste sans toutefois trop nous éloigner : la suite du plan exigeait que les autres puissent nous voir en permanence.

- « Alors, ta soirée n'est pas trop horrible ? » questionnai-je une fois que nous fûmes à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes.

- « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je ne vois pas ce que passer une soirée avec deux super beaux mecs a d'horrible… »

- « Merci pour les filles et moi ! » fis-je, feignant d'être outrée.

- « Relax Bella ! Si tu veux savoir, je trouve Alice et Rosalie charmantes. Quant à toi, je te trouve de très bonne compagnie et carrément sexy ce soir. Je peux t'assurer que si tu avais une queue, je n'hésiterais pas à te sauter dessus ! » rigola-t-il.

- « Mouais… Alors, de quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure les garçons et toi ? »

- « De ta meilleure pote. Tu m'as dit qu'elle craquait sur Emmett alors j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle… »

- « Et ? »

Il émit un long soupir contrarié qui me fit penser que la suite n'allait pas me plaire.

- « Elle lui plaît. Beaucoup. »

Rosalie plaisait à Emmett ? Mais c'était une super nouvelle ça ! Il était temps qu'il s'en rende compte !

- « Mon Dieu mais c'est génial ! Rose va faire une attaque cardiaque en apprenant ça, depuis le temps qu'elle échafaude des plans ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

- « Parce que j'aurais bien aimé palper son petit cul tiens ! » fis-il comme si c'était évident.

J'éclatai de rire et malgré lui, il ne tarda pas à faire la même chose.

- « Bon. Ma belle, je pense qu'il est temps de passer à la phase deux de notre plan, tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il d'une voix suave en me collant à lui d'une main tandis que, de l'autre, il caressait ma joue.

- « Enfin ! L'attente commençait à devenir insoutenable ! » rigolai-je. « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose : cette phase du plan est ma préférée… »

- « Ah oui ? Ca ne m'étonne pas ! » fit-il en me faisant son plus beau sourire. « Bien. Les autres ne nous quittent pas des yeux. C'est le moment. Tu es prête ? »

J'hochai positivement la tête et, la seconde d'après, les lèvres de Demetri s'emparèrent des miennes en un baiser langoureux et passionné. J'aurais tout donné pour voir la tête des quatre autres à ce moment-là, ça devait vraiment en valoir la peine ! Lorsque nous avions élaboré notre plan, nous nous étions dit que puisque nous devions jouer un rôle, autant jouer le jeu à fond et être les plus convaincants possibles. D'où la phase deux : celle du baiser. Cette dernière devait prouver à Alice et Rose que nous étions enfin ensemble et qu'elles n'avaient pas de questions à se poser quant à mon refus de participer à leurs soirées les soirs où j'étais censée voir Edward dans la bibliothèque.

Et puis je devais bien admettre qu'il y avait pire, comme situation, que de se faire embrasser par un canon comme Demetri ! Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux, enflammés, d'Edward mais il n'en restait pas moins agréable…

Lorsque Demetri relâcha son étreinte et qu'il me prit la main pour rejoindre les autres, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce plan était génial et de sourire béatement.

Mais mon sourire fana bien vite lorsque je me retournai vers la banquette.

Dans la pénombre, deux pupilles vertes que je ne connaissais que trop bien me scrutaient. Et elles étaient emplies d'une fureur qui me fit frissonner.

* * *

******Référence:**

*** : Celui qui m'a inspiré ce personnage n'est autre que (le sublime) Jonathan R. Meyers... Pour celles qui ne voient pas de qui il s'agit: **

www . paulgenesse . com / images / rhys _ veryprettygirl . jpg (sans les espaces)

* * *

**MouahahahahahHHAHAHAHAHHAHA ! (oui, je fais ma Alice :D )**

**Alors? Vous me trouvez sadique hein, AVOUEZ! ****Avouez aussi que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce rebondissement! ****Bon, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déçues... La suite promet d'être explosive en tout cas! :D**

**Maintenant, j'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser: **

**1. De quel pays venez-vous? Ca fait toujours bizarre des avoir que quelqu'un qui habite l'autre bout du monde vous lit! :)**

**2. Comment avez-vous découvert cette fiction?**

**3. Vous avez aimé?**

**4. Quel réaction pensez-vous qu'Edward aura vis-à-vis de Bella (et/ou Demetri)?**

**

* * *

****Je veux des tonnes de reviews a****lors lâchez-vous!**

**Ah oui, j'oubliais... Si une personne de sexe masculin me lit, qu'il se manifeste maintenant!**

**Prenez soin de vous et rdv au prochain chapitre...**

**Voodoooo'**


	13. Lost & refound

***Approche lentement des fanlecteurs/trices***

**Ahem... Je sais que je suis une horrible personne de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais voici enfin le chapitre 13 d'"Obsessions"...**

**Je dois bien vous avouer qu'écrire un O.S pour le concours d'Allocop m'a pris pas mal de temps et que ça a un peu contribué au retard dans mon écriture. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il s'appelle "La Cave des Saveurs" et est très lemon. Si ça vous dit, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil!  
**

**Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews, que ce soit pour "Obsessions" ou pour "La Cave des Saveurs" ainsi que pour avoir répondu à mes questions! J'ai eu la bonne surprise d'apprendre que 4 garçons lisaient ma fiction alors je tiens à leur dédicacer ce chapitre: mecsurprise, Nosito, Michael et Thomas, ce chapitre est pour vous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Personnellement, je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais je n'avais pas envie de vous faire attendre plus longtemps!**

**Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

**(et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert!)**

**Peace,**

**Voodoooo'**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Non non non ! Pas__ lui ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant !_

- « Bella, youhou ! Regarde qui est là ! » héla Alice en désignant son frère.

J'étais maudite.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bell's ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » chuchota discrètement Demetri alors que nous approchions lentement de la banquette.

Le regard que je lui adressai lui donna la réponse qu'il attendait.

- « Me dis pas que ce mec, c'est… Oh ! Merde »

C'était bien le mot : à voir le regard d'Edward j'étais dans la _merde_.

- « Beau morceau… » plaisanta-t-il, tentant vainement de me détendre.

- « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour ? » crachai-je.

- « Hey, rentre les griffes chaton ! J'y peux rien moi si tu es la fille la plus poisseuse de la Terre ! »

- « T'as raison, excuse-moi. C'est juste que… rah, tu peux le croire ça ?! Avec toutes les boîtes qu'il y a à Seattle, il a fallu que le mec avec qui j'entretiens une relation - si on peut appeler ça une relation - secrète se pointe dans celle-ci et me surprenne avec mon faux rencard ! »

- « Ton faux rencard _super sexy _! N'oublie pas le « super sexy », Bella ! Tu vas finir par me vexer »

Je ne pus que sourire à son air faussement outré.

- « Voilà, c'est ça ma belle… T'es vachement plus jolie quand tu souris ! Alors continue de le faire parce qu'on entre dans la fosse aux lions... » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille alors que nous grimpions sur l'estrade qui abritait notre banquette.

Je ne savais pas si je préférais affronter un lion plutôt qu'un Edward en colère…

- « Ca alors, tu parles d'une coïncidence ! Tu trouves pas Bell's ? » pépia Alice.

- « Ouais, c'est… hum. Si je m'attendais à ça… » fis-je, penaude, en regardant timidement Edward.

Ce dernier détourna le regard et j'eus envie de crier.

- « On peut savoir ce qui vous surprend autant ? » interrogea Jasper.

- « Edward, le frère d'Alice, est aussi le professeur de Bella alors vous voyez, le fait qu'on se retrouve tous dans le même club… » répondit Rose avec un geste évasif.

Les cinq paires d'yeux de mes amis firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre Edward et moi. Et alors que je devais être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, Edward, lui, se contentait de fixer la piste de danse d'un air absent.

- « Vous enseignez la littérature française, c'est ça ? » questionna innocemment Demetri.

Je lui fis de gros yeux qui voulaient dire « A quoi tu joues ? » mais il ne parût pas s'en soucier. Tout comme le coup de pied que je venais de lui envoyer dans le tibia.

Je vis Edward hésiter une seconde avant d'hocher la tête positivement, l'air las.

- « Alors c'est vous le fameux Edward Cullen dont Bella n'arrête pas de me parler ? »

_Que… QUOI ?!?_

- « On dirait bien » répondit l'intéressé en haussant un sourcil avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

- « Bella t'a _beaucoup_ parlé d'Edward hein ? » fit Alice en pouffant de rire.

Apparemment, elle avait un peu forcé sur les cocktails. En témoignaient son regard vitreux, ses joues rouges et son air un peu ahuri. Ca ne présageait rien de bon…

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Alice ? » crachai-je, légèrement irritée.

- « Rien. Rien du tout » répondit-elle avant de pouffer de nouveau dans son verre.

Putain mais c'était quoi son problème ? Elle ne pouvait pas juste se contenter la fermer ? La situation était déjà bien assez embarrassante comme ça !

- « Arrête ça ! » m'énervai-je.

- « Hey, j'ai rien dit de mal ! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » interrogea Alice en mâchouillant sa paille.

Je lui fis mon regard le plus noir.

- « Ok, pas besoin de me regarder comme si tu allais me tuer ! J'arrête… Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets »

Sage décision ! Alice tenait trop mal l'alcool pour mon propre bien. Elle parlait déjà beaucoup trop en temps normal alors avec un verre dans le nez…

- « Non Alice, dis-nous ! » interrompit Edward.

_Hein ?_

- « Dis-nous ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, qu'on rigole un peu nous aussi ! » poursuivit-il en ancrant son regard dans le mien, un faux sourire collé au visage.

Quoi, il me cherchait lui aussi ? Et puis, c'était quoi ce regard ? De la provocation ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte que, si j'étais avec Demetri ce soir, c'était uniquement pour préserver cette fichue règle numéro deux qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'instaurer entre nous ?

- « Je ne crois pas que Bella apprécierait que je te raconte ça… »

- « Allons ! Je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'en formalisera pas, n'est-ce pas Bella ? » reprit-il en me fixant avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

C'était bien ça : il me provoquait.

- « Okay… » céda-t-elle en se réajustant sur son siège.

Non !

- « Alice, ne… »

- « Bella a eu un petit béguin pour toi ! »

_Putain !!!_

- « Alice ! » hurlai-je, rouge de honte.

- « Oh ça va Bella, c'est arrivé à toutes les filles de craquer sur un prof ! T'es pas la première et sûûûûrement pas la dernière ! Et puis je dois bien avouer que mon frère est assez beau gosse donc c'est un peu normal » fit-elle en donnant de légers coups de coude à l'intéressé.

Un coup d'œil à ce dernier m'indiqua qu'il jubilait. Ca lui avait plu de m'humilier de la sorte en profitant de l'état déplorable de sa propre sœur. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment un scoop pour lui, bien qu'il ignorait que j'avais craqué pour lui dès la première seconde… Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être terriblement mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être mise à nu. Je ne pouvais pas le croire… L'Edward qui se trouvait en face de moi à cet instant n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le Edward doux et tendre qui m'avait promis de ne plus jamais s'éloigner de moi quelques jours plus tôt.

Je voulais qu'on me le rende.

- « Vraiment Bella ? Un béguin pour moi ? » fit-il, faussement surpris.

Il continuait. Ca ne lui avait pas suffi ? Il en voulait encore ? J'avais envie de bondir sur lui et de lui arracher les yeux ! Heureusement pour lui, Demetri intervint.

- « Le fantasme du prof et de l'élève hein, ma belle ? Mmmmh, ça me plaît ! Il faudra qu'on en reparle, très _très_ vite… » susurra-t-il en laissant traîner son index sur ma clavicule, parlant suffisamment fort cependant pour que tout le monde entende.

Je vis la mâchoire d'Edward se crisper et ses poings se serrer.

_Vengeance !_

- « Pourquoi pas ce soir ? » soufflai-je d'une voix suave en haussant suggestivement un sourcil.

Il m'offrit un sourire carnassier et saisit ma nuque afin de ramener mes lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser passionné, toutes langues dehors.

_Prends ça dans les dents Cullen !_

- « Ok, je ne veux définitivement pas voir ça ! » dit Jasper en se levant de son siège. « Je vais au bar nous commander la même chose. C'est ma tournée ! Edward, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Pas de réponse.

- « Edward ?! »

Demetri finit par sortir sa langue de ma bouche et, en ouvrant les yeux, je croisai le regard émeraude d'Edward. Ce que j'y lus me fit perdre mon sourire. Il n'était plus en colère. Non. Il avait juste l'air… blessé.

_Attends un peu… Blessé ? Mais il l'avait bien cherché, non ?_

- « Merci Jasper mais non. Je préfère vous laisser. » répondit-il en se levant lui aussi.

- « Quoi ? Non ! Oh allez Edward, c'est vendredi soir ! Pour une fois qu'on peut passer la soirée ensemble ! » bouda Alice. « Reste ! »

- « Non Alice, je t'assure qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre »

Il enfila sa veste et je dus me retenir de le supplier de rester, moi aussi. L'avais-je vraiment blessé ? Etait-il assez fou pour croire que Demetri et moi, c'était sérieux après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous la dernière fois ?

- « Je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir… » continua-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Alice soupira bruyamment en croisant les bras et en détournant les yeux.

- « Hey, sois pas fâchée p'tite sœur… » murmura-t-il tendrement en lui attrapant le menton et en le tournant vers lui. « Je te promets de me rattraper bientôt. Je t'appelle cette semaine, ok ? »

Je me surpris à vouloir que ce soit mon visage qu'il tienne entre ses mains et que ses paroles me soient adressées. Aurais-je encore la chance de pouvoir le toucher après ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

- « Tu me le promets ? » quémanda Alice d'une toute petite voix.

- « Promis, juré ma belle ! » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Alice s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Mais je voyais bien que ce dernier n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Et si cela me fit culpabiliser, ce sentiment se transforma rapidement en colère.

Oui, j'étais en colère.

Contre lui, de m'avoir provoquée et de ne pas me faire confiance.

Contre moi-même, d'être entrée dans son jeu et de l'avoir blessé.

Mais plus que tout, j'étais en colère contre nous, de ne pas être capable de nous avouer que nous éprouvions quelque chose l'un pour l'autre et que ce quelque chose n'avais plus rien à voir avec le sexe. Nous nous étions comportés comme des adolescents. De vulgaires adolescents incapables de se dire les choses, préférant pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements au lieu d'assumer leurs sentiments.

Il fallait qu'on parle.

- « Il faut que j'aille au petit coin » lançai-je en me levant brusquement.

Les toilettes se situaient à l'avant du club. Je n'avais qu'à prétexter devoir y aller et attendre Edward à l'entrée afin de le forcer à avoir cette conversation.

- « Je reviens tout de suite » fis-je en enjambant Demetri. « Oh ! Et, Monsieur Cullen… hum, Edward. Ce fût un plaisir. On se voit lundi en cours ? » dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il hésita une seconde avant de la saisir, légèrement surpris.

- « Oui… A lundi Isabella » répondit-il en plongeant ses prunelles émeraude dans les miennes.

Elles étaient vides.

Je m'empressai de rejoindre l'avant du club tandis qu'Edward disait au revoir à tout le monde. Postée au milieu du couloir qui menait à la sortie, je décelai rapidement sa tignasse folle parmi la foule et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il était face à moi. Surpris, il me toisa pendant plusieurs secondes. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui adresser la parole que, déjà, il prenait la fuite.

- « Edward, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Il ne me répondit pas. Il marchait tellement vite qu'avec mes petites jambes et mes escarpins vertigineux, j'avais du mal à le suivre.

- « S'il te plaît Edward… Arrête-toi ! »

- « Je n'ai rien à te dire » marmonna-t-il durement sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- « Eh bien figure-toi que moi, si ! » fis-je en lui attrapant le bras et en le retournant face à moi.

Nous étions dehors maintenant et le froid mordait ma peau nue. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire : je voulais qu'il m'écoute. Nous nous toisâmes longuement. Son regard était redevenu noir maintenant et je ne savais pas qui de ses yeux ou de la froideur de la nuit me faisait frissonner le plus.

- « Vas-y, je t'écoute ! Que veux-tu me dire au juste, hein ? Que c'est un malentendu ? Que j'ai trop bu et que j'ai halluciné ? Que je me fais des idées ? Que _ta_ langue dans _sa_ bouche et _ses_ mains sur _ta_ peau, c'était juste le fruit de mon imagination, c'est ça ? Je t'en prie Bella, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! » cracha-t-il, furieux.

Alors, c'était ça ? Il était jaloux ? Jaloux de Demetri ? Malgré la situation, mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. La jalousie d'Edward me donnait une nouvelle preuve que lui non plus ne considérait pas notre relation comme purement sexuelle…

Je représentais quelque chose pour lui.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de… »

- « NON ! » me coupa-t-il. « Garde tes explications pour toi, je n'en veux pas ! D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus rien qui vienne de toi. C'est trop tard. Tout compte fait, tu n'étais pas si différente des autres… » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture garée à quelques mètres de là.

Pas si différente des autres ? Quelles autres ?

Je le vis ouvrir la portière de sa Volvo d'un mouvement rageur… Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas me laisser là ! Pas après qu'il m'avoue à demi-mots qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi !

- « Edward, arrête ça ! » hurlai-je, au bord des larmes, quand je compris que, quoi que je fasse, il refuserait d'entendre mes explications.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi et vrilla ses pupilles dans les miennes.

- « Oh mais c'est bien mon intention ! » répondit-il calmement.

Je le regardai, perplexe.

- « J'arrête tout Bella. Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Dorénavant, je serai ton professeur et rien d'autre. Tout ceci était une grossière erreur, de toute façon… »

Je savais qu'il disait ça sur le coup de la colère mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir mal.

- « Tu… tu ne peux pas dire ça Edward ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois ! Je sais que tu ne le penses pas… »

Le dernier épisode de la bibliothèque me revint en mémoire par flashs. Le baiser qui nous avait consumés. Sa promesse de ne plus s'éloigner de moi. Mon premier orgasme contre sa langue. La douceur de ses gestes juste après…

Il me toisa durant quelques secondes, le regard dur, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

- « Tu te trompes » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux

Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra sans même me jeter un dernier regard.

Moi, je m'effondrai sur le trottoir.

* * *

- « Bella ? Bella ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! »

La voix de Demetri me sortit de ma léthargie. Une heure, vraiment ? J'avais l'impression de pleurer depuis des jours, assise sur ce trottoir dur et froid. A tel point que je n'avais même plus de larmes.

- « Bon sang mais tu es gelée ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de sortir comme ça ?! Tu veux te choper une pneumonie ou… »

- « Il est parti, Demetri » le coupai-je. « Il est juste… parti. Comme ça. Sans même prendre la peine de m'écouter. »

Mon ami s'assit près de moi et quand je vis la peine dans le fond de ses yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots.

- « Oh Bella… » murmura-t-il en m'enlaçant.

- « Ca fait mal » haletai-je contre son épaule, agrippant cette dernière de toutes mes forces.

- « Chuuuut… Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger… »

- « Non, ça ne s'arrangera pas ! Il me déteste… Il me déteste ! »

Et comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? J'avais tout gâché ! Bon okay, il avait commencé en me provoquant mais était-ce une raison pour réagir aussi puérilement en répondant à ses provocations ? Je n'aurais pas pu me contenter de lui faire passer le message en douce ? Foutue fierté mal placée…

- « Il ne te déteste pas Bella, au contraire ! S'il a réagi comme ça en nous voyant toi et moi, s'il a eu si mal, ne crois-tu pas que c'est parce qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi ? Tout ça aura au moins eu le mérite de lui ouvrir les yeux ! »

- « Quand bien même ! J'ai tout gâché. Tout. »

Il plongea ses yeux iceberg dans les miens.

- « Alors il ne tient qu'à toi de recoller les morceaux. Si tu comptes vraiment à ses yeux, il reviendra. Maintenant viens, je te ramène chez toi avant que tu te transformes en glaçon géant » dit-il en nous redressant, sa veste posée sur mes épaules.

Nous grimpâmes dans la voiture sans un mot et ce silence persista durant tout le trajet jusqu'à ma chambre. Je n'avais plus envie d'aborder le sujet. J'étais épuisée, autant physiquement que moralement. Cette soirée avait été tout simplement horrible et je fus heureuse de retrouver la chaleur de mon lit. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer, je n'en avais pas la force. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir pour ne plus penser.

- « Merci » murmurai-je alors que Demetri me recouvrait de ma couette.

Un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres avant que ces dernières se posent sur mon front.

- « Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Après tout, c'est aussi un peu à cause de moi qu'on en est arrivés là… J'espère sincèrement que tout s'arrangera. Tu le mérites… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, même si ça devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'autre chose. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si je m'étais entichée d'un garçon comme lui…

- « Je me charge de prévenir Alice qu'on est rentrés ensemble pour ne pas que le groupe s'inquiète, okay ? »

- « Tu es un amour »

- « Bonne nuit ma belle… Tâche de ne pas trop y penser »

- « J'essaierai… Bonne nuit Demetri » marmonnai-je entre deux bâillements.

Le dernier bruit que j'entendis avant de sombrer fut le claquement de la porte.

* * *

Le week-end qui suivit, je ne quittai pas mes draps. Ma petite heure passée à sangloter sur le trottoir m'avait valu une belle poussée de fièvre qui m'avait clouée au lit deux jours durant. Autrement dit, j'avais largement eu le temps de ressasser le mauvais souvenir de ma discussion avec Edward. Je m'étais mentalement rejoué la scène, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je puisse me remémorer chaque détail.

Je revoyais ses yeux emplis de fureur. La façon dont sa mâchoire s'était crispée lorsqu'il avait vu les mains de Demetri sur moi. Le son de sa voix lorsqu'il m'avait dit que je ne valais pas mieux que toutes les autres. Tous ces détails me faisaient mal. Comment avions-nous pu en arriver là, Edward et moi ? Comment nous étions-nous débrouillés pour tout gâcher alors que quelques jours auparavant, nous avions fait un énorme pas en avant ?

Lorsque le lundi vint enfin, c'est dans un état de pure anxiété que je me rendis à mon séminaire de littérature. D'un côté, j'étais impatiente de le revoir et de l'autre, j'étais totalement effrayée qu'il se comporte comme si je n'existais pas… Seulement, quand j'arrivai en cours, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'Edward était absent. Et je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule à le regretter à en juger les soupirs désespérés du fan club du premier rang…

Le mardi soir, je me surpris à prolonger mes heures de travail à la bibliothèque dans le vain espoir qu'il vienne à notre rendez-vous secret. Mais là non plus, il ne vint pas et lorsque trois heures du matin sonnèrent, je dus me résoudre à rentrer au dortoir…

Plus les jours passaient et plus mon humeur déclinait. A tel point qu'Alice soupçonnait que quelque chose n'allait pas entre Demetri et moi et me harcelait de questions. Je me demandais si nous devions continuer à jouer la comédie, lui et moi. Après tout, cela ne servait plus à rien puisqu'il semblait que j'avais perdu Edward…

Oui, c'était ça : je l'avais perdu.

Et il me manquait.

Ses sourires et son odeur me manquaient. Sa peau contre la mienne me manquait. Ses baisers passionnés me manquaient. Son regard émeraude et sa voix taquine me manquaient.

J'avais besoin de lui. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer sans lui.

Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Il était hors de question que notre relation prenne fin alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer ! Pourquoi serait-il le seul à décider du futur de notre relation ? N'avais-je pas mon mot à dire, moi aussi ? Il fallait qu'on parle, qu'on mette les choses à plat. Et lorsque je me rendis à son cours le lundi suivant, j'étais plus que déterminée à lui montrer que je n'abandonnerai pas et que cette discussion aurait lieu, même si pour cela, je devais l'enfermer dans sa propre salle de cours.

Mais une fois encore, il ne daigna pas se montrer.

A quoi jouait-il ? Etait-il souffrant ? Ou bien m'évitait-il, purement et simplement ? C'était ridicule ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas abandonner ses responsabilités d'enseignant à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous !

Alors où était-il ?

- « Bella, tu n'aurais pas vu mon petit gilet noir ? Tu sais, celui que j'ai mis l'autre jour au club ? »

- « Il doit être dans cette énorme pile de vêtements qui se trouve sous ton lit, Alice… » dis-je, lasse.

Ma colocataire se mit dès lors à fouiller ladite pile et poussa un hurlement de victoire lorsqu'elle mit la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

- « Tu ne me demande pas ce que je fais ce soir ? » fit-elle innocemment.

Je posai mon exemplaire des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ et soupirai.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir, Alice ? »

Elle parût satisfaite que je fasse l'effort de m'intéresser à ses activités nocturnes.

- « Je dîne en tête à tête avec mon frérot ! »

Je déglutis péniblement en entendant sa réponse.

- « Tu… tu veux dire, avec Edward ? »

- « Qui d'autre, Bella ? Si j'avais un autre frère, tu le saurais ! »

Cela avait au moins l'avantage de répondre à l'une de mes questions : Edward n'était pas malade. Non, il s'évertuait juste à m'éviter, semblait-il.

- « Tu peux me rendre un service, oh colocataire de mon cœur ? » pépia-t-elle alors qu'elle s'affairait dans la salle de bains.

- « Je… hum. Tout dépend du service »

- « J'ai oublié mon portable dans la chambre de Jasper hier soir et il faut à tout prix que je demande à Edward de me ramener mon album des Pussycat Dolls ! »

- « Les Pussycat Dolls, Alice ? » fis-je, une expression de dégoût collée au visage.

- « Pas de commentaires ! Il me faut ce cd ce soir. Alors, s'il te plait, peux-tu me prêter ton portable pour que je puisse demander à mon cher frère de me le rapporter ? »

Malgré mon humeur maussade, imaginer Edward se trémousser sur « When I grow Up » m'arracha un sourire. Sans doute le premier depuis une semaine…

- « Seulement si tu me promets de ne jamais mettre ce cd dans la voiture quand je t'accompagnerai ! »

- « Très drôle, miss sarcasme ! »

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançai mon portable, qu'elle me rendit à peine vingt secondes plus tard.

- « Il faudra que je t'offre un nouveau téléphone. Le tien date vraiment de la nuit des temps ! On ne voit même plus les numéros sur les touches… »

- « Sacrilège ! » plaisantai-je.

Alice poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- « Tu me désespères Isabella Swan. Au fait, tu bosses ce soir ? »

- « Comme chaque mardi, Alice… »

- « Bien ! » fit-elle alors qu'un coup de klaxon retentit dehors. « Eddy est là, j'y vais ! Je serai probablement déjà revenue depuis un bout de temps quand tu rentreras donc je te dis à tout à l'heure ! Sauf si tu passes encore la moitié de la nuit à faire des trucs pas très catholiques avec Demetri après tes heures de boulot ! » rigola-t-elle en attrapant sa veste et son sac à main au moment où je lui balançai mon oreiller à la figure.

Je dus me retenir d'aller jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour ne fût-ce qu'entrapercevoir Edward. J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis plus d'une semaine, il fallait que je me calme…

- « Passe une bonne soirée Lily » répondis-je.

La sienne serait probablement meilleure que la mienne…

Une fois seule, je me replongeai dans ma lecture. Mais après avoir lu la même phrase une bonne dizaine de fois sans la comprendre, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : je n'étais plus du tout d'humeur à lire. J'étais déconcentrée. Et pour cause : je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs à mon téléphone portable, posé sur ma table de nuit. Et c'était bien la première fois que je me souciais de cet engin de malheur… Depuis que mon amie me l'avait rendu, une idée faisait lentement son chemin dans ma petite tête.

Une idée pas si bête que ça…

_Allez Bella, c'est peut-être le moyen pour arriver à tes fins !_

Alice avait envoyé un message à son frère avec mon portable. J'étais donc en possession du numéro d'Edward. Apparemment, ce dernier me fuyait depuis la soirée de vendredi, rendant la confrontation que j'attendais impossible. Ce numéro de téléphone était donc le seul moyen pour moi d'avoir un quelconque contact avec lui. Mais pouvais-je réellement m'en servir ?

Me saisissant du téléphone, je me mis à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre en pesant le pour et le contre de cette idée, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_Arrête de réfléchir. Fais-le._

Je soupirai de frustration. Après tout, je pouvais toujours écrire le sms et réfléchir à l'envoyer ou pas plus tard, non ?

Je me mis à pianoter nerveusement et dut m'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'écrire quelque chose de correct.

**_Rejoins-moi ce soir, minuit, à la bibliothèque. _**

**_Il faut qu'on parle._**

**_Je t'en prie._**

**_-B-_**

Voilà. Ca n'était ni larmoyant, ni froid. Pile ce qu'il me fallait.

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, j'appuyai sur la touche « envoyer » en poussant un espèce de cri hystérique. Un bip m'avertit que le message avait bien été transmis, me causant d'intenses sueurs froides. Je n'avais plus qu'à me rendre à la bibliothèque et à attendre, en croisant les doigts…

* * *

_20h06_

Pas de message. Ouais bon, il devait être en train de manger.

_21h31_

Toujours rien. Etait-il possible qu'il ait oublié son téléphone chez lui ? Si c'est le cas, Alice a dû lui hurler dessus pour son cd des Pussycat Dolls…

_22h35_

J'ai rangé une pile de plus de 30 bouquins et toujours aucun signe de vie. A 22h35, on a fini de manger non ? A moins qu'il ait vraiment oublié le cd des Pussycat d'Alice et qu'elle l'ait blessé en le frappant ? Roh et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-là à me fixer ? Emprunter un bouquin ? Quelle idée !

_23h42_

Ouais bon, okay, Edward ne voulait plus me voir… Mais il pouvait au moins m'envoyer un message pour me le dire, non ?!

_23h59_

Il est temps de fermer les portes de la bibliothèque. Je lui donne un quart d'heure pour pointer le bout de son nez. S'il ne vient pas, c'est définitivement terminé.

_00h14_

Ouais bon… Je lui laisse 20 minutes de plus. Avec la pluie qu'il y a dehors, il y a peut-être des embouteillages, qui sait ?

_01h25_

Je soupirai bruyamment en fixant la grande horloge. Pourquoi je m'acharnais comme ça ? Edward ne viendrait pas. Il avait été très clair : c'était trop tard et il ne voulait pas de mes explications… J'avais été bête de croire qu'un simple sms le ferait changer d'avis.

Il était temps que je rentre. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes. Je pestai contre moi-même pour n'avoir pas pris de parapluie. J'allais encore me geler les os…

J'éteignis une à une les lumières des différentes salles, m'attardant plus longtemps sur celles qui éclairaient le troisième étage. Celui qui avait abrité notre passion secrète durant deux nuits… J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je le plongeai finalement dans la pénombre, lui aussi.

Il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

Je m'attelai alors à boutonner ma veste un maximum tandis que je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée et lorsque j'arrivai devant cette dernière et que je levai mes yeux, je me figeai.

Il était là.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, complètement trempé.

Il était si beau en cet instant que je ne parvenais pas à détourner les yeux de lui.

A cause de la pluie, sa chemise blanche lui collait à la peau et sous les mèches cuivrées qui barraient son front, je pus déceler son magnifique regard vert posé sur moi. J'étais comme… hypnotisée.

Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant, me permettant de reprendre mes esprits. C'est avec les mains tremblantes que j'entrepris de lui ouvrir la porte.

Nous restâmes à nous contempler quelques secondes supplémentaires sans oser bouger.

- « Ed… ward ? Qu'est-ce qu… »

- « J'ai bien failli ne pas venir, Isabella » me coupa-t-il.

Sa voix était basse et son regard perçant.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- « Alors, pourquoi tu… Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Il ne répondit pas. A la place, je le vis faire un, deux, puis trois pas vers moi avant de s'arrêter. Dans un ralenti presque insupportable, il porta une main hésitante à mon visage. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent ma joue, tracèrent la ligne de ma mâchoire, se perdirent dans mes cheveux avant de finir leur course en accrochant ma nuque. Mon corps fut parcouru de frissons sous cette divine caresse. Alors que ses yeux étaient toujours profondément ancrés dans les miens, il rapprocha lentement son visage du mien.

- « Quand je t'ai dis que je n'avais plus la force de me tenir éloigné de toi, je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point là… » murmura-t-il doucement.

Cet aveu me serra le cœur.

- « Tu m'as tellement manqué Edward » avouai-je sans aucune pudeur.

- « Je ne veux plus te perdre Bella » chuchota-t-il en réponse alors que son souffle erratique se rapprochait dangereusement de mes lèvres.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes doucement et je ne pus empêcher une de mes larmes de s'échapper.

Edward était là.

Il était revenu vers moi malgré ce qu'il s'était passé.

Et tandis que ses lèvres se mouvaient tendrement contre les miennes, c'était comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Plus rien ne comptait à part lui, moi, et ce baiser.

J'étais heureuse.

* * *

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu...**

**Prenez soin de vous,**

**Voodoooo'  
**


	14. Confessions

**Milles excuses pour ce retard.**

**On se retrouve en fin de chapitre...**

* * *

Il était 3 heures du matin et les lèvres d'Edward n'avaient toujours pas quitté les miennes. Même pas pour parler. Peut-être à peine pour respirer. Plus un seul mot n'avait été prononcé depuis son fameux « _Je ne veux plus te perdre Bella_ » qui avait bien failli me causer un arrêt cardiaque. Nous n'avions pas quitté le rez-de-chaussée de la bibliothèque. Nous avions juste adopté une position plus confortable : Edward s'était installé sur ma chaise de bureau et j'étais assise à califourchon sur lui. Autant dire que la position ne se prêtait pas vraiment à la conversation…

Bon, je ne pouvais pas dire que ce silence me déplaisait mais il fallait absolument que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées sur Demetri et moi. Je voulais qu'il sache que toute cette mascarade n'était destinée qu'à nous couvrir, lui et moi. Et, par-dessus tout, je voulais qu'il comprenne que tout ça, c'était la faute de sa fichue règle numéro 2.

_Cette foutue règle numéro 2 qui avait bien failli tout gâcher…_

A contre cœur, je plaçai mes paumes sur son torse et le repoussai doucement, ce qui le fit gémir de protestation.

- « Edward… »

- « Mmmhh… ? » gémit-il en tentant de reprendre possession de mes lèvres.

- « Il faut… il faut qu'on parle »

Je le sentis sourire contre ma gorge.

- « Parler ne fait définitivement pas partie de ce que je te réserve pour cette nuit » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je déglutis péniblement alors que divers scénarios incluant Edward, moi et cette chaise de bureau faisaient irruption dans mon esprit. Il ne me facilitait vraiment pas la tâche !

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits et le repoussai un peu plus fort cette fois. Il me dévisagea, l'air incrédule, en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Edward, je voudrais juste qu'on discute ! S'il te plaît… » dis-je en prenant son visage dans mes mains.

Il eut un soupir résigné.

- « De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, Bella ? »

- « Ca me semble plutôt évident non ? Je voudrais qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé le soir où… tu sais… »

- « … et que veux-tu en dire ? Ne pouvons-nous juste pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là et avancer ? »

La proposition était tentante mais je me devais de mettre les choses au clair, même si cette discussion n'allait pas être des plus agréables.

- « Non. Je crois… Certaines choses doivent être dites, Edward »

Je pris une grande inspiration et me lançai.

- « Démétri et moi… » commençai-je alors que je remarquai qu'il grimaçait à l'entente du prénom de mon ami, « … on n'était pas vraiment… ensemble ce soir-là »

Edward afficha une mine perplexe qui me déconcerta. Croyait-il toujours que je jouais sur deux tableaux en même temps ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-il revenu vers moi ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que, même si j'étais avec un autre, il refusait de mettre fin à notre relation ? Etait-il prêt à me partager avec un autre, malgré sa jalousie ?

Au travers d'un mouvement de la main, il m'incita à continuer mon récit. Je décidai alors de tout reprendre depuis le début.

- « Lorsque je suis rentrée en pleine nuit après notre dernière 'séance du mardi', je suis tombée nez à nez avec ta sœur et Rosalie. Elles ont commencé à me faire un interrogatoire en règle, du genre : 'Où est-ce que tu étais ?', 'Avec qui ?', 'Depuis quand ?'. Tu connais Alice, elle est plutôt tenace quand elle s'y met ! Rose et elle avaient des soupçons et étaient persuadées que j'avais passé la moitié de la nuit avec un homme. Et lorsqu'Alice a avancé ton nom, j'ai… j'ai juste paniqué et j'ai sorti le premier mensonge qui m'est venu à l'esprit : j'ai dit que je sortais depuis peu avec un certain Démétri. J'avais entendu un groupe de filles parler d'un gars qui s'appelait comme ça plus tôt dans la journée et c'est le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête… Je pensais qu'elles allaient juste me poser quelques questions supplémentaires et me ficher la paix mais non : ta sœur a eu la merveilleuse idée d'organiser une soirée pour que je leur présente Démétri à tous. Le problème, c'est qu'en réalité, je ne connaissais pas ce gars ! Alors, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, j'ai accepté. Après ça, j'ai du me débrouiller pour trouver ce fameux Démétri, lui expliquer mon problème et le convaincre de participer à la mascarade. A ma grande surprise, il a accepté tout de suite… »

- « Et ça t'étonne ? » me coupa-t-il. « Bella, ce… ce _mec_ n'avait strictement rien à perdre dans cette histoire : pourquoi aurait-il refusé ta proposition si accepter voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir passer la soirée avec une femme telle que toi et visiblement, faire plus que de simplement _discuter_ ? »

Apparemment, le souvenir de notre baiser à Démétri et moi était encore bien frais dans l'esprit d'Edward. Je me mis à rire doucement à la façon dont il évoquait mon ami. Il n'allait pas tarder à être surpris…

- « Parce qu'en plus, ça te fait rire ? » fit-il en serrant les dents.

- « C'est juste que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… »

- « J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, en effet » siffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

Je grimaçai au souvenir de notre dispute à la sortie du club ce soir là lorsque j'avais tenté de tout lui expliquer et qu'il avait refusé de m'écouter.

- « Edward : Démétri est gay »

J'avais lâché ça de but en blanc. Et cette annonce pour le moins surprenante fit son effet : le visage d'Edward se tourna vivement vers le mien et je vis ses beaux yeux verts s'élargir de stupéfaction.

- « Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que… gay ? Ce mec est gay ?! »

- « Yep » répondis-je dans un petit sourire.

- « Si je m'attendais à ça ! Mais alors, ça veut dire que… »

Il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez, l'air concentré.

- « … si je résume, tu as mis en place toute cette mascarade uniquement pour protéger une règle que _je_ t'ai imposée et qui n'a strictement aucun intérêt à tes yeux, quitte à mentir à tes amis et à ton propre frère ? »

Je rougis car il venait juste de comprendre que je l'avais fait passer avant mes amis et ma propre famille.

- « On… on peut dire ça » chuchotai-je en baissant les yeux.

Je vis son regard s'adoucir et une expression de pure tendresse envahir ses yeux. Puis, il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- « J'ai merdé, hein ? »

- « On peut dire ça aussi » fis-je avec un pauvre sourire, n'osant pas le regarder. « Quand je t'ai vu dans le club, quand j'ai vu la fureur dans tes yeux ce soir-là, j'ai eu peur. Vraiment peur. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de t'expliquer qu'il ne se passait strictement rien entre Démétri et moi mais tu étais tellement furieux que tu ne pensais qu'à me provoquer. Et moi eh bien… je suis entrée dans ton jeu, comme une idiote. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que tu réagissais comme ça parce que je t'avais blessé »

Il baissa les yeux.

- « Edward… » fis-je en relevant son visage vers le mien. « Je suis désolée pour tout ça, si tu savais ! »

- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella. C'est moi, j'ai… »

Il soupira.

- « … j'ai réagi au quart de tour. J'aurais dû écouter tes explications. Mais quand j'ai vu les sales pattes de ce type posées sur toi, ça m'a juste… mis hors de moi » confessa-t-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- « Seriez-vous du genre jaloux par hasard, professeur Cullen ? » fis-je, légèrement moqueuse, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Il planta ses yeux verts dans les miens durant quelques secondes, une expression on ne peut plus sérieuse collée au visage qui me fit perdre mon sourire.

- « Jaloux ? Bella, quand j'ai vu cet homme danser avec toi, humer ton odeur, toucher ta peau et embrasser tes lèvres, j'ai cru… j'ai cru devenir fou ! J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui et de lui arracher les yeux. Je voulais le tuer pour avoir osé ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur toi. Il… il n'avait pas le droit ! Et toi… Tu étais tellement belle, tellement désirable, tellement tentante ! Cette robe qui dévoilait la peau nue de ton dos et ta somptueuse chute de reins… Elle me narguait, littéralement. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais fondu sur toi, te l'aurai arrachée et t'aurais faite mienne là, aux yeux de tous, sans même prendre la peine d'être doux avec toi. Mais le fait est que je ne pouvais pas le faire. D'une part, parce que c'était contraire à la règle numéro 2. Et d'autre part parce que… même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, tu paraissais réceptive à ce que ce Démétri te faisait. Tu avais l'air heureuse, épanouie. A ta place. Alors je suis resté assis là, à te regarder pendant qu'un autre te tenait dans ses bras. Pendant qu'un autre te faisait tout ce que j'avais envie de te faire. Alors oui, j'étais jaloux Bella. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer… »

Je restai pantoise face à cette révélation. J'avais bien deviné qu'Edward avait été jaloux ce soir là mais… à ce point ?! J'étais loin d'imaginer que cette histoire avait eu un tel impact sur lui. Non. Durant les deux longues semaines où je n'avais pas pu le voir, j'avais attribué sa réaction disproportionnée au fait que me voir avec Démétri avait ébranlé son amour-propre mais apparemment, c'était plus que ça. Bien plus que ça. Je l'avais blessé bien au-delà de ce que j'avais pu l'imaginer.

- « Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu n'as plus donné signe de vie durant deux semaines entières ? »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille plusieurs fois.

- « Après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là, je savais que tu n'allais pas lâcher le morceau et que tu allais chercher à me parler. Et il en était hors de question… J'avais besoin de m'éloigner de toi. Alors, j'ai prétexté une urgence familiale auprès de la direction de l'université et j'en ai profité pour partir »

- « Où es-tu allé ? »

- « A Juneau »

Juneau ?! Il était allé jusqu'en Alaska pour me fuir ? Mais c'était à près de 1500 kilomètres de Seattle !

- « J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et de me calmer. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me mettais dans un tel état… Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien me faire que tu sortes avec un autre ? Nous n'étions même pas ensemble ! Nous n'avions même pas _couché _ensemble. Et, plus que tout, nous ne nous étions jamais dit que notre relation devait être exclusive. Pourtant, j'étais en colère. Pas contre toi Bella, même si j'avoue que je l'ai été un peu au début… Non, j'étais en colère contre moi. Je m'en voulais de nous être mis dans une situation pareille. J'étais ton professeur et, même si tu me plaisais, je n'aurais jamais dû me lancer là dedans avec toi. Dans mon esprit, c'était clair : je devais m'en tenir à ce que je t'avais dit ce soir là, à savoir en rester là. Durant une semaine entière, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que tout cela était mieux pour toi. Qu'il valait mieux pour toi que tu sortes avec un étudiant plutôt que de fréquenter en secret ton professeur de littérature qui n'était même pas capable de t'offrir le genre de relation qu'une fille de ton âge voudrait vivre… »

Il soupira et baissa les yeux.

- « … mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Dieu seul sait que j'ai essayé, pourtant. Mais je ne pouvais pas… » chuchota-t-il, si bas que je crus ne pas avoir bien entendu.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et me caressa la joue.

- « Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête là, Bella. »

Mon cœur fit un triple salto dans ma poitrine en entendant ces mots. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'Edward était en train de me dire. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir éloigné de moi. C'était la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais dite…

- « Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu vers moi Edward »

Il m'offrit un sourire radieux qui fit fondre mon cœur.

- « Pas autant que moi »

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps, je m'emparai de ses lèvres à nouveau. L'émotion donnait un goût spécial à ce baiser… A travers ce dernier, je tentai de lui faire comprendre combien ce qu'il m'avait dit m'avait touchée et combien ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Edward répondit immédiatement à mon baiser, y mettant tant de fougue que je crus bien défaillir.

- « Ne me dis plus jamais que toi et moi, c'était une erreur » murmurai-je, presque suppliante, entre deux baisers.

- « Je te le promets »

Tandis que ses lèvres se mouvaient contre les miennes, ses mains, elles, erraient partout sur mon visage, en retraçant chaque trait. Voulant approfondir le baiser, je caressai sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue et nos langues se retrouvèrent. J'avais désespérément soif de lui. Maintenant qu'il était revenu et qu'il venait de m'avouer que je comptais pour lui, je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je voulais tout de lui. Je voulais m'oublier dans ses bras.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes hanches se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, créant une délicieuse friction avec le bas-ventre d'Edward. Celui-ci gémit dans ma bouche et ce son ne fit que m'encourager. Je manquais d'air mais je m'en fichais. M'accrochant à sa nuque, je me mis à frotter plus franchement mon entrejambe au sien, ce qui, d'après ce que je pouvais sentir, ne parût pas le laisser indifférent…

- « Tu me rends fou… » gémit-il alors qu'il empoignait mes fesses à pleines mains et qu'il donnait un rythme plus soutenu à mon déhanchement.

- « Edward, je… j'ai envie de toi »

- « Bellaaa… » soupira-t-il entre deux baisers. « Tu oublies… la règle numéro 3 » articula-t-il difficilement.

- « Je me fiche de ces foutues règles ! Regarde où cela nous a menés la dernière fois ! Il est hors de question que ça recommence… »

Sur ce, sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois, je me levai et me plaçai debout devant lui.

- « Bella, qu'est-ce que… »

Lentement, je défis chaque bouton de mon chemisier, laissant progressivement apparaître mon soutien-gorge en dentelle bleue. Au diable ma pudeur ! Je n'étais plus guidée que par mon envie irrépressible de lui. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux. Une fois que tous les boutons furent défaits, j'écartai les pans de mon chemisier et fis tomber ce dernier au sol. Puis, d'une démarche féline, je m'avançai vers lui et repris ma position initiale en prenant bien soin à ce que mes seins soient à hauteur de ses yeux. Etant donné qu'Edward ne bougeait pas, je décidai de prendre les devants et m'emparai de ses mains pour les poser sur mes seins.

- « Oh Bella… »

- « S'il te plaît Edward, j'ai besoin d'avoir la confirmation que tout ceci est bien réel et non pas le fruit de mon imagination. J'ai… j'ai besoin de te sentir. S'il te plaît… »

Il fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre mon visage et l'objet de sa convoitise avant de se mettre à caresser délicatement ma poitrine. Ses mains, d'abord extrêmement douces et timides, se firent rapidement plus pressantes. Edward pressait et malaxait mes seins d'une manière qui me fit perdre la tête. Ragaillardi par mes petits gémissements de plaisir, il se mit bientôt à tracer le contour de mes mamelons et à pincer légèrement mes pointes durcies pour lui à travers le tissu. La combinaison de la légère douleur et du plaisir de sentir ses mains sur moi à nouveau était fantastique… Je haletai difficilement, ce qui parut lui plaire puisqu'il grogna de plaisir. Tout à coup, je sentis ses mains passer derrière mon dos et dégrafer mon sous-vêtement qu'il envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois débarrassé de cet obstacle, il fondit sur mes seins et plaqua sa langue sur l'une de mes extrémités si sensibles tout en agrippant fermement ma taille.

- « Mmmmhh ! » gémis-je, me cambrant involontairement.

- « Ta peau… est si douce » répondit-il entre deux lapements.

Pendant qu'il s'activait à sucer chacun de mes tétons, je repris mes mouvements de bassin contre lui. Sentir combien Edward me désirait était tout simplement exquis… Il avait beau vouloir respecter cette fichue règle numéro 3, à savoir ne pas me faire l'amour tant qu'il estimerait que je n'étais pas prête pour ça, la bosse dans son pantalon m'indiquait que ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Décidant de le taquiner un peu, je plaquai ma main sans aucune pudeur sur son énorme érection.

- « Putain » haleta-t-il.

Le voir perdre le contrôle était quelque chose que j'adorais. Littéralement. Particulièrement quand c'était au point de le faire jurer comme il était en train de le faire. Je décidai de poursuivre mes caresses et me mis à mouvoir ma main très lentement le long de son membre toujours recouvert de son jeans, en veillant à exercer une pression particulière au niveau de l'endroit où je supposais que son gland se trouvait. Je n'avais aucune expérience dans le domaine et ne savait donc pas si mes gestes étaient les bons mais les quelques jurons supplémentaires qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche si tentante m'indiquèrent que je me débrouillais plutôt bien. Les différents sons émis par Edward m'excitèrent au plus haut point, allant directement se loger dans ma petite culotte déjà bien trempée. Mais bientôt, cette simple caresse ne me suffit plus. Je voulais toucher sa peau. J'entrepris alors de déboutonner sa chemise mais mes mains me trahissaient, s'agitant nerveusement et m'empêchant d'arriver à mes fins. Edward, lui, continuait à vénérer mes seins avec dévotion. Et lorsqu'il mordit brutalement mon téton gauche, je ne pus m'empêcher de crier tandis que dans le même temps, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'un déchirement.

Je venais de laminer sa chemise.

Je reportai alors mon regard sur lui et pus contempler son irrésistible sourire en coin.

- « Tu viens de déchirer ma chemise préférée Isabella Swan. Je te suggère de trouver un bon moyen de te faire pardonner » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me fit frissonner.

Oh, il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Bien. Il n'allait pas être déçu…

- « J'ai bien une petite idée… » répondis-je d'une voix que je voulais aguicheuse en traçant le contour de ses pectoraux du bout des doigts.

Après avoir cajolé sa peau durant de longues minutes, récoltant au passage quelques gémissements de bien-être, j'agrippai les restes de sa précieuse chemise et l'en débarrassai lentement. Il se trouvait à présent torse nu devant moi et cette vision était tout simplement sublime. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres gonflées, ses yeux brillants et son corps si parfait…

_Mmmmmhhh_.

Il était beau à couper le souffle et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux… Comment un homme aussi beau pouvait-il exister ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il s'intéresser à moi ?

_Concentre-toi Bella…_

Hein ? Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Le petit jeu…

Lentement, mes mains descendirent le long de son corps et se saisirent du bouton de son jeans. Comprenant où je voulais en venir, Edward saisit mes poignets en prononçant mon prénom d'un ton réprobateur.

- « Chuuut Edward… Laisse-toi faire… Fais-moi confiance » murmurai-je au creux de son oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe.

Je sentis alors sa poigne se desserrer, signe qu'il me donnait son accord pour continuer ma petite entreprise. Heureuse qu'il me fasse confiance, je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres. Une fois son bouton de son jeans défait, je m'appliquai à en dézipper la braguette. C'est alors que je sentis ses doigts froids infliger le même traitement à mon propre pantalon. J'haussai un sourcil à son attention et il me sortit à nouveau le sourire en coin qui me faisait craquer.

- « Hors de question que je me retrouve nu si tu ne l'es pas toi aussi »

Il effectua ensuite une légère pression sur mes épaules afin que je me relève et, d'une lenteur exagérée, il fit glisser mon vêtement le long de mes jambes avant de le jeter par-dessus son épaule. Une fois encore, je me retrouvai en petite culotte devant Edward alors qu'il me dévorait du regard, assis nonchalamment sur la chaise de bureau. Mais cette fois, je n'en éprouvai aucune gène… Au contraire, je voulais qu'il découvre tout de moi autant que moi, j'avais envie de tout découvrir de lui. Puisqu'il était revenu vers moi, j'avais envie de passer un cap ce soir.

J'étais prête.

Sans un mot, je me saisis de ses mains et le mis debout face à moi afin de reproduire les mêmes gestes qu'il venait d'avoir envers moi. Je fis donc délicatement glisser son jeans le long de ses cuisses musclées et de ses mollets parfaitement galbés, laissant progressivement apparaître un boxer noir très près du corps qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'ampleur de l'excitation de celui qui le portait.

_Uuurgh._

L'homme qui se tenait, à demi-nu, en face de moi ne pouvait pas être réel... Non. Il était bien trop parfait pour ça. Et ce boxer…

_Re-Uuuuuurg…_

C'était la première fois que je voyais Edward si peu vêtu et cela ne fit que redoubler l'intensité de mon désir pour lui… Nous étions là, à nous détailler silencieusement lorsque, d'un mouvement brusque, il agrippa ma nuque et me plaqua contre lui afin de m'embrasser furieusement.

Passionnément.

L'une de ses mains fouillait mes cheveux tandis que l'autre massait le creux de mes reins. Cette même main dévia ensuite vers ma jambe et se saisit alors de l'arrière de mon genou, le ramenant à hauteur de sa taille et provoquant par la même occasion un nouvel effleurement de nos sexes. Nous gémîmes en même temps à la sensation. Grisée par la fièvre que je vis dans son regard, je pris appui sur les épaules de mon adonis et enroulai ma deuxième jambe autour de sa taille. J'eus alors tout le loisir de sentir son impressionnante érection contenue tout contre mon centre en feu alors qu'Edward, lui, s'occupait de pétrir mes fesses. Notre étreinte était bestiale. Nous nous frottions l'un contre l'autre sans aucune pudeur, cherchant à tout prix le contact tant désiré, alors que nos langues se livraient une bataille sans merci. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle. Mon corps parlait pour moi, exprimant par des gestes assez explicites à Edward combien j'avais envie de lui. Et il en était de même de son côté, au vu de ses gestes de plus en plus frénétiques…

- « Je te veux » grogna-t-il contre mes lèvres, ses iris verts transperçant les miens.

- « Edward… c'est… je… »

Je n'eus pas le loisir de continuer ma phrase, Edward m'ayant plaquée contre le bureau et s'étant à nouveau emparé de mes lèvres. J'étais étendue sur la longue table en bois, Edward niché entre mes jambes repliées. Il pressait fermement son corps contre le mien, faisant buter volontairement son érection contre mon sexe humide. Tandis qu'il embrassait et grignotait la peau de mon cou, je pouvais sentir que ses mains étaient partout sur moi : mon visage, mes bras, mes seins, mon ventre, mes cuisses… Rien n'était laissé au hasard, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et lorsque je sentis ses doigts passer sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement, je ne pus que le laisser faire. Redressant son buste, il encra son regard dans le mien et fit délicatement glisser ma culotte le long de mes cuisses en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Bientôt, je me retrouvai complètement nue, offerte à son regard brûlant et ses mains expertes. Son regard erra partout sur moi avant de retrouver le mien.

- « Tu es… magnifique » murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement émue.

Pour toute réponse, je me redressai moi aussi et, légèrement hésitante, portai mes mains à son boxer afin de l'en débarrasser. Je ne voulais plus aucune barrière entre nous. Comprenant mon intention, je vis Edward se tendre légèrement mais cette fois, il me laissa faire. Je passai donc délicatement mes doigts sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement et retins mon souffle alors que je le lui enlevais…

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Ok, je devais maintenant être aussi rouge que la moquette de cette bibliothèque. Devant moi, Edward était complètement nu, son magnifique sexe en érection pointant fièrement vers moi.

_Edward. Nu. Sexe. A moi._

Je déglutis péniblement. C'était la première fois que je voyais un homme nu. Et quel homme ! Je n'en revenais pas de tant de beauté et de sex-appeal… Je pensais que cette vision allait m'effrayer mais bizarrement, ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Le spectacle qu'Edward m'offrait était juste… impressionnant.

_Et totalement excitant._

Mon prénom prononcé d'une voix sensuellement rauque interrompit ma contemplation silencieuse. Je relevai alors les yeux et croisai le regard assombri d'Edward. Je pouvais y lire un mélange de crainte et de désir. Un désir puissant qui me fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et détourner le regard, qui se posa à nouveau sur le sexe de mon adonis.

_A moi._

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me mordis la lèvre et portai une main maladroite à l'objet de ma contemplation.

Je voulais le toucher. Je voulais lui donner du plaisir.

Lorsque ma poigne se resserra autour du membre d'Edward, ce dernier émit un sifflement alors qu'il luttait pour rester immobile. Sa peau était douce à cet endroit et c'était presque une invitation à la caresse… Lentement, je me mis à faire de timides va-et-vient le long de son sexe, essayant d'être la plus douce possible. Lorsque j'effleurai accidentellement la tête de son membre, Edward se mit à haleter et donna un coup de rein vers moi. Il avait l'air d'avoir apprécié ce geste… Je réitérai donc la manœuvre plusieurs fois et rapidement, Edward se mit à accompagner mes mouvements en balançant ses hanches de plus en plus vite. Un rapide coup d'œil à son visage m'indiqua à quel point il appréciait ma caresse : il avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissaient échapper quelques gémissements incontrôlés. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient contractés à leur maximum.

Il était absolument superbe en cet instant.

Mais j'étais persuadée qu'il pouvait l'être encore plus une fois son apogée atteinte. J'accélérai donc mes mouvements, récoltant au passage de plus en plus de gémissements et de jurons.

- « B-bella… Si tu continues, je… mmmmh… ne v-vais plus pouvoir… t-tenir très longtemps… »

Je ne répondis pas et accentuai encore un peu plus ma caresse d'une main tandis que je portai l'autre à ses bourses afin de les masser délicatement. L'envie de l'amener à son paroxysme était de plus en plus intense.

- « Oh merde… » souffla-t-il.

Sa mâchoire était contractée durement, signe qu'il était de plus en plus proche mais qu'il luttait pour se retenir. Je le rapprochai encore un peu plus de moi et me penchai vers lui.

- « Laisse-toi aller Edward » susurrai-je à son oreille. « Je sais que tu en as envie alors ne te retiens pas »

Il ouvrit alors ses beaux yeux verts et je crus m'enflammer sous son regard incandescent.

- « Bella… je… je vais… Bella ! Bellaaa…AAAHHHHH » explosa-t-il alors que ses yeux se révulsaient et qu'il se déversait sur ma main.

_Putain._

Voir Edward jouir m'avait presque fait jouir, moi aussi. C'était la chose la plus belle et la plus excitante sur laquelle je n'avais jamais posé les yeux… Le jus qui s'écoulait abondamment de mon sexe pouvait en témoigner.

_Sans compter qu'il a joui grâce à _ta_ main et en criant _ton_ prénom, Bella._

Oh oui, surtout ça.

J'attrapai rapidement un mouchoir dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau et nettoyai le fruit de sa jouissance pendant qu'Edward redescendait sur terre, sa respiration hachée percutant la peau de mon cou. Il avait l'air si vulnérable en cet instant… Tellement loin du Edward sûr de lui et légèrement dominant des semaines précédentes ! Et cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité me plaisait. Elle me plaisait beaucoup…

_Beaucoup. Très beaucoup. Vraiment très beaucoup._

La sensation des lèvres d'Edward sur mon cou m'extirpa de mes réflexions. Je relevai les yeux vers lui et vis qu'il me fixait, les yeux brillants. Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte avant de souffler bruyamment et de m'offrir un sourire éblouissant.

- « Merci »

Ce simple mot m'alla directement au cœur et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir en lui souriant moi aussi.

- « Tu rougis parce que je te remercie alors que tu viens de m'offrir le meilleur orgasme qui m'ait jamais frappé à l'aide de ta petite main sans aucune pudeur ? Oh Bella… »

Il se rapprocha de moi et se pencha vers mon oreille.

- « Laisse-moi te donner une bonne raison de rougir » susurra-t-il sensuellement à mon oreille.

Il se colla alors à moi et son imposante virilité pressée contre mon ventre me permit de sentir assez explicitement que son désir était de retour, de même que le feu qui animait ses pupilles.

- « Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour Bella… » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se mouvait lascivement contre moi en me scrutant avec avidité.

Je gémis de frustration à l'entente de ces mots. Les fichues règles qu'il nous avait imposées avaient presque failli tout gâcher entre nous et pourtant, il s'évertuait à les maintenir ! Pour moi, la règle numéro 3 était complètement inutile et obsolète : j'étais prête à faire l'amour avec lui et, de son côté, son corps entier me criait à quel point il avait envie de moi… Alors pourquoi attendre ?

- « … mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne vais pas te faire crier ce soir » continua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

L'instant d'après, sa langue était dans ma bouche et ses mains empaumaient mes fesses afin de les rapprocher du bord de la table. Il prit ensuite place sur la chaise de bureau et sa tête se retrouva bien vite au niveau de mon intimité luisante. Il fit courir deux doigts le long de ma fente humide, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Puis, lentement, il les fit pénétrer en moi, et mes gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris étouffés. Ses doigts allaient et venaient en moi, frottant délicieusement les parois de mon sexe. C'était doux et tellement bon… Je me laissais bercer par cette sensation lorsque soudainement, Edward incurva ses doigts et que ces derniers viennent buter sur un endroit particulièrement sensible. Il recommença une deuxième, puis une troisième fois et je commençais à sentir une boule se former au niveau de mon bas-ventre.

- « Edward, encore ! » suppliai-je.

Il obéit et je me cambrai en gémissant. Cette caresse était fantastique…

- « Tu aimes que je te touche à cet endroit ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je lui répondis par un énième gémissement.

- « Il s'agit de ton point G, Bella. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gémissement.

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Alors tu sais que je peux t'envoyer au 7e ciel rien qu'en te touchant à cet endroit, huh ? »

Le 7e ciel me paraissait être une destination idéale à cet instant. Où pouvais-je embarquer ?

- « Mmmhhh… Fais-le Edward ! »

Il émit un petit rire cristallin.

- « Non Bella »

_Hein ?! Comment ça « non Bella » ?_

_Qu'est-ce que…_

- « Je vais t'emmener bien plus haut que ça, crois-moi » assura-t-il d'une voix sexy comme l'enfer alors que son pouce se posa sur mon clitoris et se mit à tournoyer.

Son index et son majeur, eux, continuaient à buter contre mon point G. La combinaison des deux sensations me donnait envie de hurler de plaisir mais j'avais encore suffisamment de contrôle pour ne pas le faire. J'étais sûre que si je me laissais aller, les murs allaient trembler et ça allait ameuter tous les dortoirs avoisinant la bibliothèque… Je me mordis alors durement la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer mes cris tandis que ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus désordonnée.

- « Je vois que ça ne te suffit pas ! Pourtant, je t'ai dit que j'allais te faire crier… et sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses » fit-il d'une voix plus dure.

Son pouce quitta alors mon clitoris et fut immédiatement remplacé par sa langue avide.

- « Oui ! »

Sous la surprise, je me surpris à griffer ses avant-bras de mes ongles. Bon sang, c'était encore meilleur que la dernière fois. Dieu, il était doué. Vraiment doué. Je décollais littéralement… Pendant que sa langue investissait mon intimité, ses mains, elles, malaxaient mes cuisses, mes mollets, mes hanches et mes seins. Je pouvais sentir la boule de feu qui s'était logée dans mon bas-ventre grossir encore et encore, gagnant chaque parcelle de mon corps brûlant de désir et hors de contrôle sous les assauts de la langue et des mains d'Edward. L'une de mes mains agrippait fermement la chevelure bronze d'Edward, amenant son visage toujours plus près de mon intimité, tandis que, de l'autre, j'empoignais mes propres cheveux. J'étais totalement incapable de retenir mes cris de plaisir, ce qui sembla plaire à Edward qui s'écarta légèrement de mon sexe pour m'encourager de sa voix rauque.

- « C'est ça… crie ma belle ! Mmmhh… Montre-moi à quel point tu aimes ce que je te fais »

J'accédai à sa demande sans protester, criant de plus en plus fort.

- « Putain, j'aime ce son ! » murmura-t-il avant de fondre à nouveau sur mon intimité.

Ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus brusques. J'étais au bord de l'implosion. Tout à coup, il aspira durement mon clitoris alors que trois de ses doigts entrèrent en moi et frappèrent mon point G fermement.

Ce fut le signal…

- « Edward… oui… ouiii… Oh EdwAAARD OUIIII ! » hurlai-je alors que mon corps s'arquai au maximum et qu'un orgasme fulgurant me frappa de plein fouet, m'expulsant hors de mon propre corps.

J'étais loin, très loin de cette bibliothèque… Edward avait raison : il m'avait envoyé bien au-delà du 7e ciel. Mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Je mis quelques minutes à descendre de mon nuage de volupté, avec le sentiment d'être aussi légère qu'une plume. Je sentis des doigts fins essuyer mes joues baignées de larmes. J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvai alors face au regard tendre d'Edward et à son sourire sincère. Il me prit dans ses bras et nous installa sur la chaise de bureau.

- « Tout va bien ? » chuchota-t-il, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser la perfection du moment.

- « Oui » soufflai-je alors qu'il cueillait ma dernière larme d'un baiser.

J'allais bien. Très bien. Mieux que bien même…

J'étais comblée.

Nous nous cajolâmes durant un long moment et décidâmes de rentrer chez nous lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers la nuit. Comme la dernière fois, Edward regroupa mes vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce et s'attela à me rhabiller avec douceur. Je lui rendis la pareille lorsqu'au moment de lui enfiler son boxer, je vis que son érection n'était toujours pas calmée… Il perçut mon trouble et m'offrit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça » dit-il en enfilant lui-même son boxer. « Je m'en chargerai moi-même une fois rentré à la maison »

Je déglutis péniblement en imaginant Edward se caresser… Oh bien sûr, je l'avais déjà vu faire lors de notre dernière séance de bibliothèque mais il l'avait fait par-dessus son vêtement et maintenant que j'avais vu son sexe de mes propres yeux, l'image d'Edward se masturbant était vraiment très nette dans mon esprit.

- « Tu rougis encore » dit-il en posant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez avant de se pencher vers mon oreille. « Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis caressé en pensant à toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré Bella, je peux t'assurer que tu rougirais bien plus que cela… »

_Sainte-Marie Mère de Dieu. _

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- « Allez viens, je te ramène jusqu'à ton dortoir avant que le jour se lève… ou que tu ne meures de combustion spontanée » fit-il en m'adressant son fameux sourire en coin.

- « C'est ça, moque-toi Cullen ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… » dis-je en enfilant ma veste.

- « Oh mais je t'attends que ça » murmura-t-il en me dévisageant avant de me pousser en dehors du bâtiment.

Cette fin de nuit était fraîche mais je ne m'en plaignais guère puisqu'Edward venait de glisser sa main dans la mienne et que ce simple contact suffisait à réchauffer mon corps.

Et surtout, mon cœur. Il ne sembla pas se soucier de l'éventualité de nous faire repérer. Les allées du campus étaient désertes, réduisant les chances de nous faire surprendre à néant. Nous ne parlions pas, profitant juste du fait d'être ensemble sans devoir nous cacher au fin fond d'une bibliothèque. Trop vite à mon goût, nous arrivâmes sur le perron de mon dortoir. Le rêve était fini… du moins, pour cette fois. Nous devrions attendre la semaine prochaine avant de nous revoir de sorte à ne pas attirer les soupçons. Le lundi et le mardi suivants me parurent bien loin tout à coup…

- « Bella, que se passe-t-il ? » chuchota Edward à qui ma mélancolie n'avait apparemment pas échappé.

- « Rien » soupirai-je. « C'est juste que… le temps va me paraître bien long d'ici à la prochaine fois »

Il ancra ses pupilles dans les miennes, et j'eus l'impression qu'elles fouillaient mon âme. L'instant d'après, Edward saisit mon bras et m'entraîna derrière un buisson avant de plonger sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa intensément, passionnément, sans aucune retenue. La violence de ce baiser faisait s'entrechoquer nos dents mais cela ne nous arrêta pas pour autant. Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres et vint investir ma bouche férocement, bataillant avec la mienne et marquant son territoire tandis que les bras d'Edward s'étaient fermement enroulés autour de ma taille et me pressaient contre lui au point de me couper le souffle.

C'était un baiser désespéré.

Et magnifique.

Nos lèvres finirent par se quitter et c'est haletants que nous plongions dans le regard de l'autre.

- « Bella… Je sais que cette situation n'est pas des plus faciles à vivre pour toi et, que tu me croies ou non, elle l'est tout autant pour moi. Mais je tiens vraiment à ce que tout cela reste secret pour l'instant… »

Edward semblait tenir dur comme fer à sa règle numéro 2. Je ne m'en vexai pas : finalement, le fait que notre relation soit tenue secrète avait un petit goût d'interdit qui, je devais bien l'admettre, était loin de me déplaire. Même si l'arrière-goût, lui, était légèrement amer…

- « Je te crois… et je comprends » avouai-je.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe et me ramener à l'entrée du dortoir.

- « Avant de te souhaiter une bonne nuit, j'ai… une quatrième règle à énoncer »

Quoi ? Une quatrième règle ? Ne trouvait-il pas la situation assez compliquée comme ça ?

- « Edward, franchement, je ne pense pas que… »

- « Chuuuuuuuut Bella » fit-il en posant son index contre mes lèvres. « Il est hors de question que tu refuses, sous peine de ne plus jamais me revoir. Ce n'est pas une règle qui peut être discutée. Et une fois que tu l'auras acceptée, elle sera irrévocable. »

Rêvais-je ou bien était-il en train de me poser un ultimatum ? Soit j'acceptais, soit je ne le reverrais plus jamais ? Il envisageait encore de me quitter après la nuit que nous venions de passer ?

« Alors, acceptes-tu ? »

Malgré son chantage, mon choix fût vite fait. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward s'en aille. Jamais plus.

- « J'accepte »

Sa bouche s'étira en un sourire victorieux et il se rapprocha de moi de sorte à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de mon oreille.

- « Bien. Règle numéro 4, Bella… »

Il marqua une légère pause et je me tendis lorsque je vis son sourire faner et son expression passer d'espiègle à déterminée.

Il planta ses yeux dans les miens et articula lentement…

- « Tu es _à moi_ »

* * *

**Il faut que je vous avoue que ce chapitre n'était, à la base, pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Mais cette trame s'est imposée à moi au fur et à mesure et je n'ai pas pu lutter à l'appel de la réconciliation dans la bibliothèque :D**

**J'ai eu énormément de mal à accoucher de ce chapitre... Non mais vous avez vu la longeur de ce lemon?! Pfiou, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverais jamais! J'espère donc de tout coeur que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert ci-dessous!**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos fantastiques reviews, messages privés et surtout pour m'avoir permis de remporter la première place du concours organisé par Allocop' avec "La Cave des Saveurs", ex-aequo avec l'OS de Tiftouff et Bostondirty. VOUS ETES GENIALES! Merci merci merci! **

**That's just awesome :)**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Et en attendant, prenez soin de vous...**

**Voodoooo'**


	15. Feelings

**Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser filer vers 2010 sans vous avoir offert un nouveau chapitre d'_Obsessions_, si? :p**

**Meeeuh non, je ne suis pas si cruelle!**** En plus, vous l'avez bien mérité celui-là avec toutes les zentilles reviews que vous m'avez envoyées!**

**Mais avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je me permets de passer un petit message: le 1er janvier, c'est mon anniversaire... Et vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir? **

**UNE MONTAGNE DE REVIEWS!  
**

**Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... :D**

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ET A TOUTES!  
**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai cette nuit là, j'eus le bonheur de ne pas avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle de la part d'Alice. Cette dernière m'avait laissé une note sur l'oreiller précisant qu'elle passait la nuit dans la chambre de mon frère.

Hum, ça sentait la quatrième base à plein nez…

En temps normal, disposer d'une telle information m'aurait légèrement dérangée – je ne voulais rien savoir concernant la vie sexuelle de Jasper, c'était beaucoup trop… bizarre – mais pas là. Non. Là, j'étais heureuse et j'avais décidé que rien ne pourrait venir gâcher mon humeur. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me glisser sous les draps et me remémorer encore et encore cette soirée merveilleuse jusqu'à ce que le sommeil me gagne enfin. J'enfilai donc ma tenue de nuit et pris place dans mon lit. Une fois confortablement installée, je fermai les yeux et soupirai de bien être.

_As-tu déjà été aussi heureuse qu'en cet instant, Bella ?_

Mon cœur me criait que non, je n'avais jamais connu pareille sensation de plénitude. Cette soirée avait définitivement remporté le titre de « Plus belle soirée de la vie de Bella Swan » et, tout ça, je le devais uniquement à un être à la beauté presque irréelle et à l'envoûtant regard émeraude qui m'avait définitivement conquise en m'avouant ne pas avoir la force de se tenir loin de moi et en me revendiquant comme sienne.

_Sienne…_

Je souris en repensant à sa règle numéro 4. Elle était définitivement ma préférée d'entre toutes… Edward voulait que je sois à lui, tout comme je désirais qu'il soit à moi.

_« Tu es à moi »_

Contemplant distraitement le plafond faiblement éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. J'avais la sensation que cette soirée avait définitivement changé quelque chose entre nous et, pour ma part, elle m'avait permis de réaliser toute l'ampleur de mes sentiments pour cet homme. Durant des semaines, je m'étais posé la question sans jamais parvenir à y trouver une réponse mais aujourd'hui, je savais.

_Cette irrésistible attraction que tu ressens lorsque tu l'aperçois…_

_Cette sensation que ton cœur veut sortir de ta poitrine tellement il bat fort lorsque son regard se pose sur toi…_

_Cette impression qu'un essaim de papillons prend son envol dans ton estomac lorsqu'il t'offre son sourire en coin et prononce ton prénom…_

_Cette façon dont ton corps entier a de s'embraser lorsque sa peau frôle la tienne…_

_Ce désir, cette envie de lui qui te dévore jour et nuit, sans aucun répit…_

_Cette peur de le perdre…_

_Ce besoin constant d'être près de lui…_

A mes yeux, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

J'étais amoureuse.

Amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

- « Edward… » soupirai-je, rêveuse.

Il était tout à fait inutile de me voiler la face plus longtemps… Et, à vrai dire, pouvoir enfin mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui me rongeaient depuis des semaines me soulageait. Oh bien sûr, je savais que cette relation était de la folie. Edward était mon professeur de littérature et si quelqu'un de malveillant viendrait à être au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre nous, nous pourrions tous les deux avoir de très gros problèmes. Lui pourrait perdre son emploi et moi… eh bien, je pourrais être bannie de l'université pour avoir entretenu une relation intime avec un membre du corps professoral.

Mais la crainte de le perdre surpassait tout ça. Je savais que c'était totalement déraisonnable mais je voulais être avec lui, quels que soient les risques. Et tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'Edward ressente la même chose. Bien sûr, il m'avait avoué ne plus avoir la force de me fuir et ce, malgré ses nombreux efforts et son éloignement à Juneau. Il m'avait aussi avoué lui manquer et être lui aussi incommodé par le caractère secret de notre relation. Il m'avait dit qu'il me voulait et que j'étais à lui. Mais il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il m'aimait… Serait-il possible qu'il nourrisse de tels sentiments à mon égard ? Qu'il se soit lui aussi rendu compte que quelque chose de nouveau s'était produit entre nous, ce soir ? Et que ce « quelque chose » s'apparente un tant soit peu à de l'amour ?

_Si seulement…_

Un bip me sortit de mes réflexions. Il s'agissait de mon téléphone portable. Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un message à une heure pareille ? Ce devait probablement être un sms promotionnel de la part de mon opérateur téléphonique, pour ne pas changer… Me saisissant de mon téléphone, j'écarquillai les yeux lorsque je vis le nom du destinateur du message. Et lorsque je lus ce dernier, mon cœur gonfla un peu plus dans ma poitrine.

_**Merci encore pour cette soirée. **_

_**Fais de beaux rêves… **_

_**E.**_

Je n'en revenais pas… Edward venait de m'envoyer un sms. Un sms ! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Bon, il est vrai que cela ne signifiait peut être pas grand-chose pour le commun des mortels mais pour moi, c'était le signe que, petit à petit, on avançait, Edward et moi. C'était comme si… comme si nous étions en train de faire voler en éclats chaque barrière qui se dressait entre nous et cette simple constatation n'avait que pour seul effet de me griser davantage. Je dus relire son message au moins une bonne centaine de fois et chaque fois, j'imaginais que c'était la bouche si parfaite de l'homme que j'aimais qui prononçait ces mots. C'eut un effet hypnotique et bientôt, je me sentais dériver vers le sommeil… Mais avant que ce dernier ne me gagne totalement, je rassemblai mes dernières forces afin de composer une réponse à Edward…

_**C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier pour ce merveilleux moment.**_

_**Il me tarde de te revoir…**_

_**Je pense à toi.**_

_**B.**_

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir plus longtemps, j'appuyai sur la touche « envoyer » et me calai un peu plus sous les draps. Et alors que, dehors, le jour se levait, je ne mis pas longtemps à dévier vers le pays des rêves, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres…

* * *

Un bourdonnement suraigu me tira de mes songes à peine quelques heures plus tard, me forçant à enfouir la tête dans mon oreiller.

_Bon sang, mais laissez-moi dormir !_

Ouvrant un œil afin de vérifier l'heure qu'affichait mon réveil, je m'aperçus que le visage furieux d'Alice n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et que le bourdonnement suraigu n'était autre que… sa voix.

Cela me fit gémir. Gémissements qui redoublèrent lorsqu'elle se mit à me secouer comme un prunier.

- « Bella ? Bella ?! BELLA ! Tu vas te décider à te lever oui ou non ? »

- « Humpf… »

- « Eh bien, si c'est pour terminer dans un tel état de larve le matin, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de bosser ! Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent ! Capital ! Prrrrimordial ! Bella ? »

- « Humpf… »

- « Tu comptes répondre comme ça à toutes mes questions ? Pour quelqu'un qui travaille dans une bibliothèque, tu manques cruellement de vocabulaire ! »

- « Humpf… »

- « Bon sang ! Lève-toi ! » rugit-elle en me secouant trois fois plus fort. « Il faut absolument que je te raconte ma nuit avec ton frère, je n'en peux plus de garder ça pour moi ! »

C'était donc ça, l'urgence du siècle ? Elle n'en pouvait plus ? Bon sang mais il était à peine 8 heures ! Ca faisait quoi, maximum 30 minutes qu'elle était revenue de la chambre de mon frère ? Elle pouvait bien se retenir quelques heures de plus, non ? Je manquais cruellement de sommeil, alors autant dire qu'entretenir une conversation avec Alice « _Duracell_ » Cullen à une heure si matinale était un vrai défi. Défi que j'étais incapable de relever, présentement. Je me contentai donc de ne pas l'encourager à continuer.

- « Humpf… »

- « Aaaaargh, tu vas me rendre folle ! » mugit-elle en bondissant hors du lit.

Oserai-je l'informer du fait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour qu'elle s'inquiète de sa santé mentale ?

- « Tu as de la chance que j'ai cours dans 15 minutes et que je n'ai donc pas le temps de te forcer à m'écouter, Swan ! Je te laisse à ton coma… Mais t'as intérêt à te pointer à la cafèt' à 13 heures précises pour que je te raconte tout ça en détail sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ! Vu ? » continua-t-elle en me pointant de son doigt inquisiteur savamment verni.

- « Humpf… »

- « AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH ! » hurla-t-elle en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens avant de saisir son sac et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Définitivement trop tard pour sa santé mentale, en effet.

_Pauvre Jasper…_

Une fois Alice partie, je pus savourer le calme retrouvé et, bon sang, après la tornade Alice, c'était quelque chose ! N'ayant pas cours avant onze heures, je décidai de profiter des quelques heures qu'il me restait afin de rattraper mes heures de sommeil. Fermant les rideaux que ma colocataire avait tirés dans le seul but de me faire sortir du lit, je me réinstallai et ne mis que quelques minutes à me rendormir. Sommeil qui ne dura pas puisqu'à peine vingt minutes plus tard, un nouveau bourdonnement, sourd cette fois, retentit. Tendant l'oreille, je me relevai d'un bond en comprenant qu'il s'agissait du vibreur de mon téléphone. Peut-être un nouveau message d'Edward ?

Fébrile, j'attrapai la petite brique noire en croisant les doigts pour que le nom de mon Adonis apparaisse à l'écran. Mais mes illusions s'évaporèrent aussitôt lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Rose.

_**Viens de croiser Sexy Musclor à la sortie de son atelier de mécanique.**_

_**Ai failli mourir devant cette vision divine recouverte de cambouis et de sueur. **_

_**Grrr.**_

_**N'oublie pas le rdv de 13h !**_

_**Rose.**_

Bien, apparemment, mes amies semblaient s'être données le mot pour ne pas me laisser finir ma nuit alors avant de recevoir un nouveau message ou une nouvelle visite de l'une d'entre elles, de mon frère, des voisines ou bien même du concierge de l'immeuble, je décidai de me lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche afin d'achever de me réveiller.

Poussant mon épaisse couverture en soupirant, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain à pas lourds. Un coup d'œil au miroir m'indiqua quelle mine affreuse j'avais.

_Brrrrrr…_

Me débarrassant de mon vieux t-shirt troué et de mon bas de jogging, j'allais entrer dans la douche lorsque une étrange marque au niveau de ma jugulaire attira mon attention dans le miroir.

_Bon sang, ne me dites pas que…_

Oh !

_Il a osé !_

Un suçon. J'avais un énorme suçon dans le cou.

- « Merde ! » grognai-je en contemplant l'énorme tache violacée dans le miroir.

J'étais bonne pour les cols roulés et les écharpes pendant au moins une semaine alors que le soleil brillait dehors.

Edward Cullen allait me le payer…

Furieuse, j'entrai dans la douche et me plaçai sous le jet d'eau chaude. Mon corps était encore tout courbaturé de toute la tension accumulée la veille mais l'eau chaude me détendit immédiatement, me procurant un bien fou. Après cinq bonnes minutes d'immobilité, je me saisis de mon gel douche à la fraise, plaçai une noix de ce dernier dans ma main et me mis à me savonner consciencieusement. Lorsque je m'attaquai à ma jambe droite, je fus choquée de voir une autre marque violacée à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, tout près de mon intimité. Je déglutis péniblement en l'observant.

Cette fois, je n'étais pas furieuse mais plutôt… excitée en repensant au moment où Edward avait probablement dû me faire ce deuxième suçon.

_Il t'a marquée comme sienne… Deux fois._

Sans que je puisse les contrôler, les images de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir se mirent à envahir mon esprit et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. Je revoyais le corps nu et magnifique d'Edward tandis qu'il me procurait toutes ces caresses avec ses mains…

_Et avec sa langue._

_Uurrgh._

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq heures que cela s'était produit et j'avais de nouveau envie de recommencer. L'attente allait être longue avant de pouvoir goûter à nouveau à de telles sensations. Sauf si…

_« Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me suis caressé en pensant à toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré Bella, je peux t'assurer que tu rougirais bien plus que cela… »_

Je me mordis furieusement la lèvre en repensant cette phrase qu'Edward avait prononcée la veille.

Il se caressait en pensant à moi…

Comme lorsqu'il me l'avait avoué, une violente bouffée de chaleur s'empara de moi, rendant ma respiration erratique. Fermant les yeux, j'imaginais mon apollon chez lui, nu et lascivement allongé dans ses draps défaits, sa main montant et descendant le long de son imposante érection, en murmurant puis criant mon prénom…

_Uuuurrrgggh._

Comme mue par elle-même, ma main droite remonta lentement le long de mes côtes avant de saisir l'un de mes seins tandis que ma main gauche, elle, se plaçai directement au niveau de mon entrejambe qu'entreprit de caresser légèrement. Derrière mes paupières, des images assez suggestives d'Edward défilaient, me rendant immédiatement humide et folle de désir. Mes doigts trouvèrent sans difficulté mon petit paquet de nerfs et se mirent à tournoyer autour de ce dernier. Une boule familière se forma au niveau de mon bas ventre en imaginant que c'était Edward et ses doigts magiques qui me procuraient cette caresse. Tandis que mes doigts se faisaient plus rapides et pressants, les images qui se jouaient derrière mes yeux clos, elles, étaient de plus en plus osées et excitantes…

_Edward se masturbant en lisant ma nouvelle._

_Edward me coinçant dans sa salle de classe entre deux cours et faufilant ses doigts habiles sous ma jupe._

_Edward gémissant dans ma bouche alors qu'on se caresse mutuellement._

_Edward frottant lascivement son érection contre mes fesses._

_Edward me prenant violemment contre le carrelage de cette douche._

_Edward perdant le contrôle et criant son orgasme alors que je lui fais du bien avec ma bouche. _

Complètement submergée par l'érotisme de ces images, je me laissai emporter par un violent orgasme qui me fit crier le nom d'Edward et m'écrouler contre le mur, haletante.

Lorsque je redescendis de mon petit nuage, je m'aperçus que l'eau était froide. J'avais vidé le ballon d'eau chaude. Frigorifiée, j'empressai de sortir de la douche et de m'enrouler dans une serviette. Ce petit plaisir coupable et la douche froide qui s'ensuivit eurent le mérite de me décharger de toute la tension et la frustration sexuelle que j'éprouvais, ce qui était une très bonne chose puisque dans moins de trois heures, j'allais devoir supporter tous les détails concernant la nuit d'Alice avec mon frère… Alors autant y aller le plus sereinement possible !

Après m'être séchée, habillée et avoir tenté de me coiffer, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà 10 heures vingt. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir m'informa que ma mine affreuse due au manque de sommeil était toujours là… Eh bien tant pis ! Il était décidemment trop tard pour que je trouve un moyen d'y remédier… Deux longues heures d'anglais m'attendaient avant que je puisse rejoindre mes amies au point de rendez-vous. Je traînai donc des pieds jusqu'à l'auditoire, fatiguée et rêveuse...

* * *

Deux heures d'anglais (s'apparentant plus à du Russe, dans l'état léthargique dans lequel je me trouvais) et une sieste à moitié feinte plus tard, je pénétrais dans la cafèt et m'affalai sur la banquette (et aussi à moitié sur Alice) occupée par mes deux amies.

- « Seigneur Bella, tu t'es vue ? Tu fais peur à voir ! » gronda Rosalie en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés.

Charmant accueil. De quoi bousiller mon humeur...

- « Tu comptes auditionner pour un remake du clip de 'Thriller', coloc' ? » pépia Alice.

Non. _Très_ charmant accueil.

- « Ah ah ah ! Très drôle les filles ! Dites-moi, vous avez mangé un clown ce matin ? »

- « Ce que l'on a mangé ce matin n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui a de l'importance, c'est ce à quoi j'ai pu goûter cette nuit ! » attaqua Alice de front.

Ok, je n'avais même pas encore eu le temps de commander à boire qu'Alice se lançait déjà dans son récit. Et en plus, elle utilisait des expressions assez… imagées. Il me fallait un petit remontant ! Hélant le serveur, je me commandais un double expresso sans sucre en lui demandant de ne pas lésiner sur les quantités de café. Il me fallait au moins ça pour réussir à tenir le coup…

- « On t'écoute Alice. Autant en finir tout de suite… » fis-je, lasse, une fois ma tasse fumante devant mon nez.

Mon amie prit une longue inspiration.

- « Bon, comme tu le sais Bella, hier, j'ai passé la soirée avec mon frérot. Très chouette moment d'ailleurs, même s'il m'a semblé un peu ailleurs. Ca m'a fait du bien de le retrouver, tout ça… Et puis, il me l'avait promis donc… Mais là n'est pas le sujet ! Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai à peine eu le temps de poser mon sac qu'on frappait déjà à la porte. Le temps que j'ouvre, il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai alors regardé par terre et j'ai vu qu'il y avait un énorme bouquet de fleurs avec une petite enveloppe qui m'était adressée. Vous vous rendez compte ? 21 roses rouges rien que pour moi ! Vous vous doutez bien de qui l'avait déposé là hein ? C'était Jasper ! HIIIII ! J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe et, dedans, il y avait un petit mot qui disait 'Pour la plus belle des roses'. Oh mon Dieu, c'est d'un romantisme fou ! Je n'avais jamais reçu de fleurs… Vous en avez déjà reçues, vous ? Bref ! Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le remercier alors, comme je savais qu'il était dans sa chambre, j'ai changé de sous-vêtements et je l'ai rejoint là-bas. Mieux qu'un sms, non ? Je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas… Quand il a ouvert la porte, je lui ai carrément sauté dessus. Cette petite attention m'avait totalement excitée ! Alors j'ai mis son colocataire dehors et j'ai jeté Jasper sur le lit. Je ne vous raconte pas sa tête quand je me suis déshabillée devant lui et qu'il a vu ce que je portais sous ma robe… Ou plutôt si ! On aurait dit un poisson qu'on sortait hors de l'eau. J'ai trouvé ça trop mignon… J'ai commencé à le déshabiller et, oh mon Dieu les filles, je n'avais jamais vu un mec aussi bien monté ! Quand on s'est enfin retrouvés nus tous les deux, je suis montée à califourchon sur lui et… »

- « STOOOOOOOOOP ALICE ! » criai-je en me bouchant les oreilles. « Je te rappelle que tu parles de mon frère, là ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait à faire ? Me traumatiser à vie ?

Alice me dévisagea, incrédule. Elle était rouge, ses yeux étaient sauvages et sa respiration était hachée. Rien d'étonnant ! Elle venait de sortir toute cette explication d'une traite en prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, elle serait probablement morte d'étouffement. Vive moi !

- « Et ? » fit-elle, la mine circonspecte.

- « Et je ne veux rien savoir concernant sa vie sexuelle ! C'est bien trop embarrassant ! »

- « Cesse de jouer les prudes Bella ! Moi, je suis très fière de Jasper… J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il devait être un vrai Dieu au lit, j'me trompe Alice ? »

- « ROSE ! » hurlai-je, outrée.

- « C'est peu de le dire ! Jasper est un vrai… animal. Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'il peut faire rien qu'avec sa langue. Si j'avais su que toute cette timidité cachait un talent pareil, je lui aurais sauté dessus bien plus tôt ! » répondit Alice en m'ignorant.

Tuez. Moi. Maintenant.

Voyant ma mine déconfite, Alice reprit.

- « Bella, je sais que ça peut te sembler un peu bizarre d'aborder ce sujet là… Mais on est des amies ! C'est peut-être la vie sexuelle de Jasper mais c'est aussi la mienne et en tant qu'amie, tu as le devoir d'avoir ce genre de conversations avec moi ! Si tu couchais avec mon frère, crois-moi, j'aimerais avoir tous les détails moi aussi… »

Ca j'en doutais fort ! Il ne plairait sûrement pas à Alice de savoir que son frère était si… si…

_Uuuuurrgghhhhh._

- « Alice, tu es vraiment la personne la plus bizarre qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, tu sais ? »

- « Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment ! » sourit-elle. « Oh ! A cause de ton interruption, j'ai oublié de vous raconter quelque chose d'essentiel à toutes les deux… »

- « S'il s'agit de la position préférée de Jasper, tu peux garder cette information pour toi… » fis-je, acide.

- « Tututut Bella ! Il ne s'agit pas de ça… même si je peux te dire que la position préférée de Jasper est la levrette… »

- « Très bon choix… » commenta Rose, l'air de rien.

Moi, je me contentais de boucher mes oreilles innocentes.

_Innocentes, innocentes… Pas si innocentes que ça, si tu veux mon avis !_

- « Je trouve aussi ! On a les mêmes goûts, c'est fou non ? On est faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis certaine ! Ce qui m'amène à cette chose dont je voulais vous parler… »

Elle se racla la gorge, ferma les yeux, et inspira lentement avant de les rouvrir.

- « Jasper… m'a dit qu'il m'aimait »

- « QUOI ?! » hurlâmes Rosalie et moi en chœur.

J'avais failli recracher la gorgée de café que je venais d'avaler sur le chemisier hors de prix d'Alice.

Mon frère, le timide et solitaire Jasper Swan, avait avoué à Alice qu'il l'aimait ? Ca alors...

- « Vous avez bien entendu les filles : Jasper m'a dit 'Je t'aime' » chuchota Alice, émue.

J'étais stupéfaite et en même temps, j'étais tellement heureuse pour eux ! Ils le méritaient. Alice avait pris une grande place dans ma vie et, même si elle m'agaçait parfois, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme belle-sœur…

- « Et que lui as-tu répondu ? » s'impatienta Rose.

- « Que voulais-tu que je lui réponde ? Je suis absolument folle de lui… Alors je lui ai dit que moi aussi, je l'aimais »

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de la serrer très fort contre moi.

- « Oh Alice, je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! » fis-je, sincère.

- « Merci Bella… Ca compte beaucoup pour moi, tu sais ! »

- « Hey ! Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! » s'indigna Rose.

Je tendis alors mon bras pour qu'elle puisse se pelotonner contre nous et c'est là, sous le regard ahuri de la cafétéria bondée, que notre amitié se scella définitivement.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula lentement, rythmé après de longues et interminables heures de cours et des travaux à n'en plus finir. On aurait dit que tous les profs s'étaient mis d'accord pour nous bombarder au même moment… Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, le jeudi suivant, je n'arrêtai pas une minute lorsque je dus me rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Les étudiants empruntaient des livres à la pelle tandis que d'autres avaient mis un vrai foutoir dans les étagères que je mis des heures à ranger. Et pour couronner le tout, le prof de philosophie nous avait annoncé qu'une évaluation était en cours de préparation et qu'elle aurait lieu la semaine suivante.

_Argh, ce que je déteste la philo !_

Heureusement pour moi, Démétri proposa de m'apporter un peu d'aide dans mes révisions. C'était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement alors j'aurais eu tort de ne pas en profiter…

Nous étions dimanche et cela faisait deux jours que nous travaillions d'arrache-pied pour l'interrogation. Et je devais bien avouer que grâce à la simplicité des explications de mon ami, toute cette matière commençait à rentrer. Le fait qu'Alice et Rosalie soient retournées chez leurs parents respectifs tout le week-end nous avait permis de faire de la chambre notre quartier général pour les révisions.

Vers 16 heures, nous décidions de nous octroyer une petite pause.

- « Socrate va finir par me tuer… » soupirai-je en posant mon crayon et en m'affalant sur mon lit.

- « Socrate est mort Bella, il ne peut plus rien faire contre toi ! » rigola mon ami en prenant place à côté de moi.

- « Si j'avais vécu à cette époque, tu peux me croire : je me serais chargée personnellement de lui faire ingurgiter cette fichue ciguë avant qu'il ait le temps de formuler toutes ces théories ! »

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux à ma plaisanterie.

- « Moi, j'aurais bien voulu vivre à cette époque » fit-il, rêveur.

- « Ah bon ? »

- « Evidemment! Non mais tu t'imagines? Tous ces Dieux grecs à moitiés nus dans leurs toges qui ne cachaient presque rien... Je suis tout émoustillé rien qu'à y penser ! »

- « Tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite folle Démétri... » plaisantai-je en levant dramatiquement les yeux au plafond.

- « Une petite folle que les mecs adorent! Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vécu ton lot d'événements excitants ces derniers jours ma vieille... »

- « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

- « On peut dire ça... Rien de sûr encore, mais j'ai bon espoir. C'est un homo tout neuf donc il a un peu de mal à assumer... Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre! En attendant, on se contente d'expérimenter quelques trucs. Tiens d'ailleurs, est-ce que tu savais que les fesses étaient... »

- « STOP! Je ne veux rien savoir! » le coupai-je. « Contente-toi de me le présenter, à l'occasion... »

Il éclata de rire.

- « Je n'y manquerai pas »

Nous retombâmes dans un silence confortable.

- « Comment tu vas Bella ? » fit-il, redevenu sérieux tout à coup.

- « A part l'impression que ma tête va exploser, je vais bien »

- « Tu en es sûre ? »

- « Bien sûr! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Disons que la dernière fois qu'on a eu une discussion sérieuse, tu n'étais pas au milieu de ta forme et que depuis, nous avons très peu eu l'occasion de nous parler… » dit-il, prudent.

Et il avait raison. A cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward le soir où nous étions sortis au club, je m'étais un peu éloignée de lui et ce, malgré moi. Le voir me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, bien qu'il soit une personne adorable et que c'était moi qui nous avais fourrés dans une situation pareille.

J'avais été égoïste.

- « Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je voudrais m'excuser pour ça. Je n'avais aucune raison de te rejeter après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là mais c'était plus fort que moi. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, j'ai été vraiment idiote sur ce coup-là… »

- « T'inquiète pas va, j'ai survécu ! » sourit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mais si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire… »

- « Quoi donc ? »

- « Raconte-moi tout »

Je lui devais bien ça. Et puis, Démétri était la seule personne avec qui je pouvais parler de ce que je vivais avec Edward, puisqu'il était au courant de tout. Dès lors, je lui racontai les événements de cette dernière semaine. Le départ d'Edward pour Juneau, ma mini-dépression suite à la dispute, nos retrouvailles chaleureuses, les confessions d'Edward, la règle numéro 4 et enfin, son sms.

- « Waouh, j'en ai loupé des choses on dirait ! »

- « Comme tu vois… » fis-je en haussant une épaule, pensive.

Il me regarda attentivement.

- « Tu es amoureuse de lui, hein ? »

Démétri était décidemment très perspicace.

- « Oui… » soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.

Il me sourit tendrement.

- « Je suis heureux pour toi Bella. Et j'espère vraiment que ce mec se montrera à la hauteur. Ce n'est pas une relation très facile à vivre mais je crois vraiment que ça en vaut la peine… »

- « Je l'espère » dis-je en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. « C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il ressent ! Si seulement je pouvais… je ne sais pas moi… lire dans ses pensées ! »

- « Tu t'inquiètes de savoir s'il ressent la même chose que toi. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

- « Il est toujours tellement sous contrôle que ça me laisse pantoise »

- « Personnellement, je pense que ce mec éprouve quelque chose de très fort à ton égard. Tout simplement parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait jamais revenu vers toi. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il est amoureux et qu'il refuse de se l'avouer ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Dem… »

- « Tu sais comme les mecs sont souvent longs à la détente pour ces choses-là ma belle. Sois patiente, ça finira bien par venir… »

- « Eh bien j'espère que ça viendra avant que je ne meure de combustion spontanée ! Il arrive peut-être remarquablement bien à rester sous contrôle mais c'est loin d'être mon cas… »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? »

Pouvais-je réellement lui faire part de ce détail ? C'était affreusement gênant…

- « Disons que… sa règle numéro trois commence légèrement à me taper sur le système, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

- « Laisse-moi deviner : pensées obscènes le jour, rêves érotiques la nuit, douches froides et compagnie ? »

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, rouge de honte. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on était en train d'avoir ce genre de conversation.

- « Dans ce cas, ma veille, va falloir provoquer le destin ! » fit-il, énigmatique.

- « Ce qui veut dire ? »

- « Il faut que tu fasses ton maximum pour le faire craquer. Ce n'est qu'un homme après tout, il ne devrait pas tenir très longtemps si tu sors l'artillerie lourde.»

- « Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'artillerie lourde' ? »

- « Faut vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ? Provoque-le ! Ca a bien marché une fois avec ta nouvelle, ça devrait encore fonctionner maintenant ! Aguiche-le en cours, balance-lui ton soutif à la gueule, glisse-toi dans sa douche, je n'en sais rien moi ! Fais ce que tu veux mais débrouille-toi pour que ton image le hante nuit et jour et qu'il n'ait pas d'autre choix que de te faire l'amour »

Ce mec était cinglé.

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire vu le nombre limité d'occasions où je peux profiter de sa présence. Je n'ai pas envie de briser une règle et qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau de moi… »

- « Alors il va falloir trouver un moyen de le rendre fou sans outrepasser ces fichues règles »

Tout à coup, une petite tornade brune pénétra dans la chambre, des sacs pleins les bras.

- « Salut les amoureux ! » pépia Alice en balançant ses paquets sur son lit et en nous collant une bise sonore à chacun.

- « Déjà rentrée ? »

- « Tu sais ce que c'est : les parents, un peu, c'est bon. Mais pas plus ! Et puis, ton frère me manquait… Vous étiez en train de réviser ? »

- « Ouais, on faisait un peu de philo… » répondit Démétri.

- « Allongés sur le lit ? » fit-elle en haussant un sourcil parfaitement épilé. « Vous étiez pas plutôt en train de vous bécoter ? »

- « Alice ! » grondai-je.

En fait, je grondais mais son soupçon m'arrangeait bien. Tant qu'elle croyait que Démétri et moi nous bécotions, notre secret à Edward et moi était sauf. Sa petite rencontre impromptue tombait juste au bon moment.

- « Ca va, ça va, j'me tais ! Je vous laisse bosser, je vais faire la surprise de mon retour anticipé à Jazz… Pas de bêtises ! »

- « Compte sur nous ! » lança Démétri.

- « Ah ! J'oubliais… Le week-end prochain, mes parents sont en déplacement à Chicago. Ils nous ont demandé de garder la maison et sont d'accord pour qu'on invite quelques amis… »

- « On ? » questionnai-je.

- « Edward et moi, bien sûr. Bref, vous êtes cordialement invités à vous joindre à nous »

- « Merci Alice, on va y réfléchir ! » assura Démétri qui parût enchanté de l'invitation.

- « Je compte sur vous ! Allez, je file… Bonne '_révisions_' ! » fit Alice en insistant bien sur le dernier mot avant de claquer la porte.

Une fois seuls, je jetai un regard interrogatif à Démétri.

- « Tu vas réfléchir à sa proposition ? Ca veut dire que tu envisages d'y aller ? »

- « Sûrement pas, non. Par contre, toi… »

J'haussai un sourcil.

- « Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'y aller. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Il ne me laissa pas l'occasion de répondre.

- « Parce que, dès demain, on lance l'opération 'Sexe avec Edward Cullen', dite 'SAEC' et que l'aboutissement de cette opération se fera durant ce fameux week-end entre amis. Tu saisis ? »

- « J'ai bien peur que oui… » marmonnai-je.

Il m'adressa alors un sourire victorieux.

Ce mec était machiavélique…

Je l'adorais.

_A nous deux Edward Cullen…_

_

* * *

_

**The green button is waiting for you (like a hot and horny Edward Cullen in a bed with one finger is his mouth...). **

**Qu'attendez-vous pour le chatouiller (et plus si affinités) ? :p  
**

**Bonne année et prenez soin de vous...**

**Voodoooo'**_  
_


	16. SAEC Operation part 1

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas (pourquoi ais-je l'impression que cette expression me soit si familière, hum?), il s'agit bien du seizième chapitre d'"Obsessions" qui se trouve sous vos yeux ébahis (oui oui!).**

**Alors...**

**1. Fêtes de fin d'année + panne d'inspiration + manque de motivation + participation au Bloody Valentine Contest + recherche d'appartement + patron qui me donne envie de l'encastrer + soucis quotidiens = retard impardonnable. Pourrez-vous seulement me pardonner un jour, lectrices adorées? En tout cas, j'espère n'avoir perdu personne du fait de mon inconstance :(**

**2. Ce chapitre se déroulera en deux parties. Cette première partie faisant déjà 20 pages word, j'ai préféré scinder en deux. Cependant, je tenais à préciser que la deuxième partie du chapitre n'est pas encore écrite. Il va donc falloir vous armer d'un peu de patience avant d'avoir la suite…**

**3. Merci, merci, merciiiiiiiii pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! Je sais que je n'ai pas pu répondre à toutes (j'en profite d'ailleurs pour saluer toutes les anonymes et les inviter vivement à s'inscrire) mais sachez que vos commentaires me touchent énormément. Vous êtes mes stars !**

**4. Grâce à vos votes, j'ai décroché la 6e place au Bloody Valentine Contest avec mon OS « Ton Sang. Leur Vengeance. Ma Perte ? ». Merci 1000 fois encore pour votre soutien !**

**Voilà voilà, je vais m'arrêter ici avec mes petites remarques et vous laisser savourer ce chapitre 16 qui signe le retour du Professeur Cullen et qui marque les débuts de la très attendue « Opération SAEC ». Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec (et leur faire faire des choses pas très recommandables…)

* * *

- « Puisque je te dis que la Vanquish est une bien meilleure voiture que cette immonde Murciélago ! »

- « Mais t'es complètement folle ! Comment tu peux dire qu'une Aston Martin est meilleure qu'une Lamborghini ?! T'es bien une gonzesse pour oser affirmer une absurdité pareille ! »

Cela faisait une demi-heure que Rosalie et Emmett se disputaient à propos de ces stupides voitures et je devais bien dire que, dans l'espace confiné de la voiture d'Edward, les écouter s'exciter comme ça commençait légèrement à me taper sur le système. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que nous étions sur la route vers la villa des Cullen, dans laquelle nous allions passer le week-end, comme Alice l'avait décrété une semaine auparavant.

- « Il n'empêche que j'ai raison ! »

- « Dans tes rêves Blondie ! La voiture de James Bond ne peut pas rivaliser avec celle de Batman. Batman boufferait James Bond tout cru. Batman est un super héros. Batman est le guerrier ultime. Batman est… badass. »

Pitié, il ne manquait plus qu'il nous sorte sa collection de figurines et on s'y serait vraiment cru.

- « James Bond est invincible Musclor, mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il s'est battu contre plus de 20 méchants dans ses films et il en est toujours sorti vainqueur alors que ta bête chauve-souris n'a que quelques ennemis ridicules, dont un pingouin, une chatte et un foutu Joker ! »

Emmett parut choqué.

- « Le Joker est LE méchant par excellence ! Et puis même, Batman a plus de muscles que ce rosbeef de Bond, ce mec est une vraie crevette ! » persista-t-il, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

- « Peut-être mais je suis persuadée que James Bond a un plus gros sexe. La preuve : il a bien plus de conquêtes à son actif ! »

Rosalie, ou l'art de tout ramener au sexe en moins de 3 secondes.

- « N'importe quoi ! » fit Emmett en levant les yeux au plafond.

- « Bien sûr que si ! Et crois-moi : si j'avais le choix entre un conducteur de Vanquish peu musclé mais au sexe énorme et un conducteur de Lambo incroyablement musclé et sexe aussi rikiki qu'un Kinder, mon choix serait vite fait ! »

- « QUOI ?! Je rêve ou tu insinues que j'ai un petit sexe ?! »

Rosalie le regarda avec un air de défi qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Grand Dieu, pourrions-nous arriver à la maison des Cullen avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent ou ne fassent d'autres choses tout aussi répugnantes avec leurs organes respectifs ?

- « P'tèt bien » finit-elle par lâcher en arquant un sourcil.

Je vis alors les yeux d'Emmett s'agrandir tels des soucoupes et ses joues devenir aussi rouges qu'un feu de signalisation. Ca n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

- « Eh bien laisse-moi te montrer à quel point tu te trompes poupée… » fit-il en agrippant le bouton de son jeans.

Il n'allait quand même pas oser lui montrer son…

_Seigneur !_

Refusant de voir ça, je détournai vivement le regard et fermai les yeux le plus rapidement possible. J'eus juste le temps de voir Rosalie se lécher les babines telle un fauve s'apprêtant à se jeter sur sa proie.

- « N'Y PENSE MEME PAS EMMETT ! » gronda Edward depuis le siège conducteur, nous faisant tous sursauter. « Il est hors de question que tu sortes ton… ton… **instrument** dans ma Volvo. Laisse mes sièges en cuir en paix ! Une fois à la maison, tu feras ce que tu voudras mais tant que tu seras dans ma voiture, tu laisses 'Petit Emmett' là où il est. Vu ? »

Emmett se renfrogna et j'aurai juré avoir entendu Rosalie gémir de frustration.

- « Et puis épargne-nous cette vision d'horreur à Bella et moi. Nous ne t'avons rien fait ! » fit-il avant d'ajouter tout bas « Il y a déjà assez de tension sexuelle comme ça dans cette bagnole… ».

Cette dernière phrase attira mon attention et, en tournant le visage vers lui, je vis qu'il me regardait à travers le rétroviseur. Son air renfrogné et ses mains crispées sur le volant me firent sourire.

Je ne l'avais pas ménagé cette semaine…

_**  
Flash-back**_

**Lundi**

_- « N'oublie pas Bella : tu es belle, tu es femme, tu es forte, tu es indépendante et tu es sexy comme l'enfer… »_

_Démétri et moi nous trouvions devant la porte de mon amphithéâtre et il me donnait les dernières indications à suivre pour l'opération « Sexe Avec Edward Cullen », dite opération « SAEC »._

_- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à m'embarquer là dedans… » fis-je, affligée, en détaillant la robe bleu roi un poil trop courte qu'il m'avait littéralement forcée à enfiler._

_Bon, je devais bien admettre qu'elle était jolie mais c'était tellement différent de ce que je portais d'habitude que j'avais l'impression qu'un panneau lumineux indiquant « Bella Swan a mis une robe pour séduire Edward Cullen » clignotait juste au dessus de ma tête._

_Ridiculement ostentatoire, quoi._

_Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et roula des yeux._

_- « Je te rappelle que c'est **toi** qui m'as embarqué là-dedans, miss 'Je-désespère-d-avoir-du-sexe-avec-Monsieur-Je-Garde-Ma-Bite-Dure-Pour-Moi-Tout-Seul-Cullen' ! Moi, je ne fais que t'aider par pure charité chrétienne… »_

_- « C'est trop aimable ! » fis-je, ironique._

_- « Oh et puis, arrête de râler : tu veux coucher avec lui, oui ou non ? »_

_- « Tu sais bien que oui ! Et arrête de hurler comme ça, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ! » murmurai-je, rouge de honte._

_- « Parce que tu crois que tu es la seule à comploter pour essayer de l'avoir dans ton lit ? Ma pauvre Bella, toutes les filles qui participent à ce séminaire, et peut-être même toutes celles du campus sont probablement en train d'élaborer des plans pour piéger cette bombe dans leurs filets ! Cependant… »_

_- « Dem, t'es loin de me rassurer là ! » l'interrompis-je, de moins en moins sûre de moi._

_- « CEPENDANT » reprit-il plus fort, ignorant mon intervention, « aucune d'entre elles n'a pu élaborer un plan aussi diabolique que le mien »_

_Et il n'avait pas tort. Il fallait vraiment être un tordu doublé d'un masochiste pour mettre au point un truc pareil… Le plan de Démétri était le suivant : prendre Edward a son propre jeu. Cette semaine, je devais me débrouiller pour le rendre complètement fou de désir sans pour autant le laisser me toucher, aussi tentante cette perspective soit-elle._

_Selon mon ami, le but était de le faire regretter d'avoir mis ces maudites règles au point et de tout faire pour les lui faire y renoncer. Simple comme bonjour, me direz-vous ? Eh bien non ! Parce que celle qui allait devoir dire non à ce dieu sur pattes, c'était moi et pas ce petit tyran dicteur de règles impossibles à mettre en pratique !_

_- « Bon, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit : en aucun cas tu ne le laisses te toucher. Il faut que ce mec goûte à sa propre médecine. Qu'il comprenne sa douleur… Je peux te faire confiance ? » fit-il d'un air menaçant en pointant son index vers moi._

_- « Voui » soufflai-je._

_- « J'ai pas bien entendu Bella ! Mets-y plus de conviction, bon sang ! »_

_- « Oui chef, vous pouvez me faire confiance, chef ! »_

_- « Dans ce cas… » fit-il en ajustant mon décolleté « … FILE ! » ajouta-t-il en me poussant vers l'entrée de l'auditoire._

_Dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore fourrée ?_

_- « Oh ! Et Bella ! » m'interpella-t-il alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer, une main tremblante agrippant la poignée de porte._

_Je me tournai alors vers lui._

_- « Tu es absolument magnifique et je suis sûr que tu ne vas faire qu'une bouchée de ce cher professeur 'radin du sexe mais pas pour longtemps' Cullen » assura-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil._

_Mon sourire s'étira alors et c'est avec détermination que j'entrai dans la classe où Edward se trouvait déjà, nonchalamment assis à son bureau en train de feuilleter un magazine pendant que l'entièreté des étudiantes déjà présentes le dévoraient du regard._

_Lorsque je passai à sa hauteur, il releva les yeux vers moi et en l'espace de quelques secondes, je les vis s'assombrir. Mon cœur se mit alors à battre à une vitesse effrénée._

Uuurgh, ce regard. Celui-là même.

_- « Bonjour professeur Cullen… » murmurai-je d'une voix basse et grave que je ne reconnus pas moi-même._

_Je le vis se pourlécher les lèvres au ralenti avant de déglutir et, bon Dieu, voir simplement sa pomme d'Adam voyager de la sorte le long de sa gorge musclée suffit à nous émoustiller moi et ma petite culotte. Comment faisait-il pour provoquer ce type de réactions chez moi alors qu'il ne m'avait même pas encore touchée, ni même m'avoir adressé la parole ?_

_- « Bonjour Isabella » finit-il par articuler alors que je vis ses yeux parcourir avidement mon corps avant de revenir s'ancrer dans les miens, brûlants d'une flamme que je ne connaissais que trop bien. « Prenez place, le cours va bientôt commencer » ajouta-t-il s'une voix particulièrement enrouée qui fit hurler mon entrejambe de désespoir._

_Lui adressant mon plus beau sourire – qui certes devait paraître un chouia crispé - , je me dirigeai alors vers une place libre dans le fond de la salle, m'assurant au préalable de rouler suffisamment des hanches pour qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux avant que je sois assise. Lorsque ce fut fait, je pus voir que ça avait marché : son regard errait toujours sur moi et il gigotait nerveusement sur son siège tout en ébouriffant ses incroyables cheveux à présent. Hum, j'avais donc réussi à le déstabiliser… Poussée par une audace que je ne me connaissais pas, je croisai lentement ma jambe droite par-dessus ma jambe gauche et passai ma langue sur mes lèvres avant d'arquer un sourcil à son attention, ce qui eut le don de se tirer de sa contemplation silencieuse de ma personne._

_- « B-bien ! » fit-il après s'être raclé bruyamment la gorge. « Mesdemoiselles… Aujourd'hui, plutôt que de vous faire la leçon, j'ai décidé de vous mettre à l'épreuve. En effet, j'aimerais tester vos aptitudes à disserter sur un sujet imposé spontanément par mes soins… »_

_Des plaintes sourdes et des soupirs à fendre l'âme s'élevèrent alors de la salle. Evidemment, toutes ces midinettes auraient préféré qu'Edward se contente de donner cours en déambulant devant elles durant deux longues heures plutôt que de devoir se taper une dissertation surprise._

Ose avouer que tu n'en fais pas partie !

_Eh bien… Ouais bon okay, il était indéniable que j'en faisais partie. Mais qui pouvait m'en blâmer ? Edward était déjà indécemment sexy en temps normal… Alors quand il se mettait à parler littérature avec autant de fougue et de passion, c'était juste…_

Hot. Super Hot. Méga Hot.

_- « Je suis étonné de voir que cette perspective ne vous enchante pas, d'autant plus que j'ai choisi un sujet ma foi fort intéressant… » continua-t-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien._

_- « Monsieur Cullen, monsieur Cullen ! » couina alors Jessica tout en agitant nerveusement son bras._

_Mes deux émeraudes préférées se détournèrent alors de moi pour se poser sur l'infâme aguicheuse._

_- « Oui, mademoiselle Stanley ? »_

_- « Est-ce que cela comptera pour des points ? »_

_Je vis Edward froncer les sourcils. Quant à moi, je tentais tant bien que mal de contenir mon hilarité. Etait-on soudainement revenus à l'école primaire que pour cette fille ose poser une question aussi ridicule ?_

_- « Mademoiselle Stanley » commença-t-il d'une voix dure qui fit blêmir son interlocutrice « Que cette dissertation compte pour votre moyenne ou pas devrait en réalité peu vous importer. Vous devriez savoir que je suis ici pour vous apporter mon savoir et vous faire découvrir ce fantastique univers qu'est la littérature française, et non pas pour vous donner des '+1' ou des '-1'. Comprenez-vous ? Vous êtes à l'université ici ma chère et j'estime avoir en face de moi un auditoire de personnes suffisamment adultes et matures que pour comprendre que ce séminaire n'est pas fait pour remonter ou baisser des moyennes mais bien pour partager une passion commune pour les livres ! »_

_A voir la mine déconfite qu'arborait cette pauvre Jessica, j'étais heureuse de ne pas être à sa place…_

_- « Mais puisque c'est tout ce qui semble vous intéresser, oui, cette dissertation 'comptera pour des points' comme vous le dites si bien. Ce n'était pas prévu à la base mais, qui sait, peut-être que le fait de vous coter vous forcera à rendre un travail moins médiocre que celui que vous m'avez rendu la dernière fois ? » continua-t-il, la défiant du regard._

_Ouch. Définitivement heureuse._

_« Je… J'ai… » balbutia la pauvre Jessica._

_- « Quelqu'un d'autre a-t-il une question tout aussi brillante que celle de mademoiselle Stanley ou bien va-t-on arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps avec des idioties de cour de récréation ? » fit-il en s'adressant à l'auditoire._

_- Personne ne pipa mot. A vrai dire, l'ensemble de l'auditoire paraissait terrorisé par cette nouvelle facette du professeur Cullen qui, contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait penser, pouvait se révéler être un homme assez dur._

Et ils ne s'imaginent pas à quel point il pouvait l'être, dur.

_Uuuurrggh._

_Etait-il normal que je pense encore au sexe alors qu'Edward venait juste de flanquer la frousse à l'ensemble de mes camarades ? Et que son ton autoritaire m'ait à ce point excité ?_

Non. Définitivement non.

_Et pourtant, j'aimais beaucoup trop ce nouveau « Domward »_**(*)**_ pour mon propre bien._

_- « Bien ! Puisque personne ne se manifeste, peut-être pourrons-nous enfin commencer ! Veuillez prendre note du sujet de la dissertation je vous prie… » dit-il alors que chacun sortait son bloc de feuilles et un stylo._

_Edward, lui, retourna à son bureau et se pencha sur ce dernier, appuyant ses poings sur la surface en bois._

_- « Le Marquis de Sade affirmait, dans son œuvre intitulée 'Aline et Valcour' qu' '**Il n'y a point de passion plus égoïste que celle de la luxure**' »_

_Il avait dit ça dans un Français parfait tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux et l'entendre prononcer les mots « passion » et « luxure » dans cette langue attisa encore un peu plus le feu qui ravageait mon bas ventre._

_Après avoir traduit cette phrase en Anglais, il reprit…_

_- « J'aimerais connaître votre avis sur cette maxime. Vous disserterez donc là-dessus durant les deux prochaines heures. Vous pouvez commencer… » annonça-t-il alors qu'il se rasseyait dans son siège._

Wow, ça, c'est du sujet !

_Mais j'avais tout de même quelques idées à lui faire partager… J'avais lu toute l'œuvre de Sade, qui m'était un auteur très cher et ce malgré la controverse dont il a fait l'objet tout le long de sa vie. Consciencieuse, je commençai donc à prendre note du plan de ma rédaction lorsqu'une légère vibration secoua l'une des poches de ma veste. Il s'agissait de mon portable. Intriguée, je le sortis discrètement et faillis m'étrangler avec ma propre salive lorsque je poussai sur le bouton 'Lire'._

_**Souhaites-tu me rendre fou ?**_

_**-E-**_

_Je relevai alors les yeux et vis Edward me fixer avec insistance, la même étincelle de désir que tout à l'heure allumant son regard fou. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour lui composer une réponse._

_**Seriez-vous troublé par hasard, cher professeur Cullen ?**_

_**-B-**_

_Une nouvelle vibration retentit à peine quelques secondes plus tard._

_**Comment ne pas l'être lorsque les jambes les plus divines qu'il m'ait été donné de voir se croisent et se décroisent sous mes yeux, me laissant à chaque fois entrapercevoir la peau laiteuse des cuisses dont ma langue se délectait il y a à peine quelques jours ? Troublé n'est définitivement pas un mot assez fort, ma chère…**_

_**-E-**_

_Uuuurrrgh._

_**Et tu m'accuses de vouloir te rendre fou ? Que devrais-je dire, moi, alors que m'ordonnes d'un ton autoritaire de commenter une phrase du Marquis de Sade que tu prononces en Français, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux ?**_

_**-B-**_

_Je le vis sourire tout en pianotant sa réponse._

_**Sous-entendriez-vous que mon ton autoritaire ainsi que mon don pour les langues vous aient excitée, miss Swan ?**_

_**-E-**_

_Je devais bien me douter qu'une information pareille ne tomberait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Peut-être garderait-il ça dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard ? J'avais hâte d'entendre ce ton dominant une fois seuls._

_**Edward, rien que le fait de te voir là, assis à ce bureau, m'excite. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point… **_

_**-B-**_

_Puisqu'il voulait jouer…_

_**Et toi, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer le nombre de nuits que j'ai passées à rêver de te prendre sur ce bureau. De te posséder. De te faire mienne et que tu me supplies d'y aller plus vite. Plus loin. Plus fort. Encore et encore. Que tu gémisses pour moi. Que tu cries pour moi. Que tu jouisses sous mes doigts, ma langue, mon sexe. Bella, tu es… la plus divine des tentations.**_

_**-E-**_

_- « Mmmmmh »_

Stop.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

_Venais-je vraiment de gémir là ? Un coup d'œil autour de moi m'indiqua que oui, c'était bien ce que je venais de faire. Je sentis le sang affluer directement dans mes joues._

_- « Un problème, mademoiselle Swan ? » m'interpella Edward, visiblement fier de son effet._

_Evidemment, il fallait qu'il en profite ! Que pouvais-je bien lui répondre ? « Non, aucun professeur Cullen, mis à part que j'aimerais que vous cessiez de tenter de me faire mourir par combustion spontanée » ?_

_- « Je… pas du tout, professeur Cullen. C-C'est juste… »_

_- « Serait-ce un téléphone portable que vous tenez en main ? » me coupa-t-il, sévère._

_Uh hu… Domward était de retour._

_- « Je… »_

_- « Vous viendrez me voir après le cours » me coupa-t-il une deuxième fois « Fin de la discussion. Maintenant, reprenez le travail. »_

_Tout le monde repiqua du nez sur sa copie et j'en profitai pour lui lancer mon meilleur regard de reproche, auquel il me répondit par un clin d'œil et son sourire en coin._

Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, professeur Cullen…

_Les deux heures défilèrent à une vitesse abominablement lente tandis que j'essayais en vain de me concentrer sur ma dissertation tout en faisant semblant d'ignorer les regards insistants d'Edward. Quand la cloche sonna enfin, je ne pus empêcher un profond soupir de soulagement de franchir mes lèvres. Toute cette tension sexuelle avait été insupportable et il me fallait à présent un peu d'air. Jetant mon sac par-dessus mon épaule, je m'apprêtais à rejoindre le reste de la classe dehors mais c'était sans compter sur la bonne mémoire de mon cher professeur._

_- « Mademoiselle Swan, auriez-vous par hasard oublié ce que je vous ai demandé tout à l'heure ? »_

_- « Pas du tout, professeur »_

_- « Dans ce cas, fermez la porte » fit-il alors que les derniers étudiants s'empressaient de quitter la classe._

_J'avais à peine eu le temps de faire ce qu'il me disait qu'il me retournait et me plaquait violemment contre ladite porte, me coupant instantanément le souffle. Il était tellement proche de moi que nos nez pouvaient presque se toucher._

_- « Chercherais-tu à t'échapper, Isabella ? » interrogea-t-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcils parfaits._

_Bon sang, pourquoi mon prénom sonnait-il si sensuellement lorsque c'était ses lèvres à lui qui le prononçaient ?_

_- « Je n'oserais pas, Monsieur Cullen » haletai-je._

_Ses yeux se mirent à briller lorsqu'il entendit que je l'appelais toujours comme ça bien que nous ne soyons plus que tous les deux dans la salle de cours. Il se rapprocha alors encore plus de moi, à tel point que je pouvais sentir son érection poindre contre mon ventre. Cette constatation fit faire un triple salto a mon estomac et je me mis à hair le tas de tissu qui séparait sa peau de la mienne._

_- « Sais-tu que l'utilisation d'un téléphone portable durant une interrogation écrite est strictement interdite par le règlement, Isabella ? » souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. « Tu pourrais être gravement punie pour ça, tu sais ? »_

_Il donna alors un coup de rein vers moi alors que mon pauvre lobe était littéralement gobé par ses lèvres divines._

Bordel.

_Domward semblait avoir très, très envie de me punir._

_Et, à vrai dire, je ne demandais que ça._

_Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander quelle pourrait être ma punition pour avoir osé lui désobéir, je revis le doigt menaçant de Démétri s'agiter devant mes yeux et ses paroles se mirent à résonner dans ma tête, telles un leitmotiv…_

**_« En aucun cas tu ne le laisses te toucher. Il faut que ce mec goûte à sa propre médecine. Qu'il comprenne sa douleur… »_**

_Il avait raison : il fallait qu'Edward comprenne ce que j'endurais à cause de ses fichues règles. Rassemblant tout le courage dont je pouvais faire preuve, je le repoussai doucement avant de planter mes yeux dans les siens._

_- « Je ne suis pourtant pas la seule à briser les règles dans cette pièce… »_

_Il cessa de me picorer l'oreille et me regarda, perplexe._

_- « Qu'entends-tu par là ? »_

_- « Eh bien, n'êtes-vous pas en train de briser la sacrosainte règle numéro un, professeur Cullen ? »_

_Le sourire carnassier qu'il m'offrit alors faillit avoir raison de moi._

A l'aide.

_- « Ose me dire que cela te déplait ! » fit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien « Ton corps parle pour toi Bella. Il me crie qu'il me veut autant que je te veux. Tout en toi m'appelle, que ce soit… tes délicieuses pointes durcies tendues vers moi… » souffla-t-il en balayant mon téton gauche d'un pouce « … ou le torrent que j'imagine ravager ta petite culotte » continua-t-il en plaquant fermement sa paume libre contre mon sexe en feu._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à ces caresses divines._

Mayday ! Mayday !

_- « Alors tu peux me repousser autant que tu le veux Bella mais je sais que tout ce dont tu as envie là, c'est que je te fasse du bien » termina-t-il avant de plonger vers mes lèvres._

_Mais je le repoussai encore une fois – et je ne sus dire d'où me venait ce courage après ce qu'il venait de me dire et de me faire –, ce qui parût l'agacer._

_- « Que cela me plaise ou non n'a aucune importance. Les règles sont les règles, Edward, et tu ne peux pas en briser certaines et pas d'autres… »_

_- « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu… »_

_- « Ce que je veux dire Edward, c'est que… » le coupai-je._

_Je m'approchai alors de son oreille tout en écrasant ma poitrine contre son torse._

_- « Bien sûr que je crève d'envie que tu me fasses du bien. Mais si tu me désires… » murmurai-je d'une voix rauque « Si tu me désires vraiment au point de ne pas pouvoir attendre que viennent nos séances de bibliothèque, il va falloir briser chacune des règles que tu as instaurées. En particulier la règle numéro trois »_

_Il soupira._

_- « Bella, tu sais très bien que… »_

_- « Ce que tu penses être le mieux pour moi m'importe peu Edward. Je suis une adulte et je sais ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux… »_

_Je pressai alors sa douloureuse érection, récoltant ainsi un sifflement scandaleusement excitant._

_- « … c'est ça. Alors, penses-y » fis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de me retourner._

_J'ouvris ensuite la porte et sortis de la classe, le laissant là, pantois et au comble de la frustration. Frustration dont je faisais moi-même l'objet mais rapidement, un sentiment nouveau vint la supplanter._

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, je me sentais puissante._

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, c'était moi, Isabella Swan, qui en tenait les rennes._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Lorsque j'étais rentrée dans ma chambre cet après-midi là, je avais trouvé Démétri sagement assis sur mon lit en train de m'attendre, avide de savoir comment ça s'était passé. Inutile de dire à quel point il avait été excité d'apprendre comment Edward était tombé dans le panneau. J'avais eu droit à de nombreuses félicitations et autres compliments de sa part, et je devais bien admettre que la réussite de l'étape 1 du plan m'avait confortée dans l'idée que ce dernier pouvait marcher si je continuais sur cette voie…

- « On est bientôt arrivés Ed ? »

La question d'Emmett me sortit de mes souvenirs.

- « Je pense qu'on devrait y être dans une vingtaines de minutes… » répondit l'intéressé, concentré sur la route.

- « Vivement ! Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais je me sens un peu à l'étroit dans la boîte de conserve qui te sert de bagnole, cousin ! »

- « Quoi parce que, maintenant, c'est la Volvo C 30 que tu vas te mettre à critiquer ?! » s'insurgea Rose.

_« Et c'est reparti… » pensai-je._

_**  
Flash-back**_

**Mardi**

_- « Girl, you really got me goin'…You got me so I don't know what I'm doin' »_

_Crème hydratante: passée._

_- « Yeah, you really got me now… You got me so I can't sleep at night »_

_Sèche-cheveux: enclenché._

_- « YEAH, YOU REALLY GOT ME NOW… YOU GOT ME SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOIN' NOW »_

_Brosse à dents: enfournée._

_- « Bouaaah, bou bouah bou bouah bou bouaaaah… Bou bouah bou bouah bou bouah bou bouah bou bouah bou bouah bouaaahaaaah »_

_Bouche: rincée._

_- « YOU REALLY GOT ME ! YOU REALLY GOT ME ! »_

_Déodorant : vaporisé._

BAM BAM BAM

_- « Bella, tu vas te décider à sortir de cette fichue salle de bain oui ou non ? » hurla Alice derrière la porte._

_Mais le petit lutin diabolique avait beau vouloir me gâcher ma bonne humeur, elle n'y arriverait pas ! Et pour cause : nous étions mardi. Et qui dit mardi dit… bibliothèque avec Edward !_

_- « YOU REALLY GOT ME ! » continuai-je en agitant les bras dans tous les sens face au miroir._

_- « Bella, je te jure que si tu ne sors pas de là d'ici 10 secondes, tu vas le regretter ! » grinça la voix stridente de ma colocataire._

_- « See, don't ever set me free… I always wanna be by your side » chantai-je de plus belle, ignorant ses menaces « Girl, you really got me now… You got me so I can't sleep at night »_

_- « Okay, tu l'auras voulu ! Démétri, tu peux y aller » hurla-t-elle._

Démétri ?

_Là seconde d'après, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Alice et mon faux petit ami se trouvaient devant moi, la mine sévère et les bras croisés. Le tableau aurait pu être drôle s'ils ne m'avaient pas trouvée en pleine chorégraphie ridicule, un bras en l'air et l'autre tenant fermement mon flacon de déodorant en guise de micro. Comment avaient-ils réussi à ouvrir cette porte ? Elle était fermée à double tour ! Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Démétri faisait ici ?_

_- « Mais… comment ? »_

_Mon ami brandit alors une pince à cheveux tordue devant mes yeux ébahis._

_- « Mais tu es un vrai truand ma parole ! Et ne vous gênez surtout pas pour pénétrer mon intimité, j'aurais pu être à poil ! »_

_- « Pourquoi respecter ton intimité alors que tu ne respectes pas le fait que je puisse avoir besoin de notre salle de bain commune ? Tu es enfermée là dedans depuis des siècles et j'ai rendez-vous avec ton frère dans moins d'une heure trente Bella, tu peux m'expliquer comment je vais faire pour me préparer en si peu de temps ? » déblatéra Alice sans même prendre le temps de respirer, le regard fou._

_- « Mmmmh… Peut-être en mettant une seule sorte de crème hydratante sur ta peau au lieu de six ? » tentai-je._

_Le regard qu'elle me lança alors aurait pu me tuer sur place._

_- « GAAAAAAAAAAH, SORS D'ICI ! » hurla-t-elle comme une possédée en me désignant la porte du doigt. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour la supporter ! » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de mon ami avant de claquer la porte._

_Lorsque ce fut fait, nous pouvions encore l'entendre grommeler des insultes à mon encontre, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle. Alice était vraiment folle à lier…_

_- « Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ? » questionna Démétri d'un air suspicieux._

_- « Mis à part que le mardi est mon jour préféré de la semaine, rien de très spécial » fis-je, tout sourire._

_Ce soir, j'allais avoir droit à ma dose hebdomadaire de bien-être en compagnie du plus beau mec que Dieu ait jamais façonné de ses mains. Et je comptais bien me faire pardonner pour mon cruel rejet de la veille…_

Mmmmmhhhh, vive le mardi !

_- « Bella, es-tu au courant qu'aujourd'hui, tous les cours sont suspendus à cause de la grande cérémonie organisée en l'honneur des anciens ? »_

_- « Oui, les profs nous en ont parlé hier »_

_- « Alors tu sais aussi que la bibliothèque sera fermée ce soir ? »_

Zut !

_Où allions-nous bien pouvoir nous voir si la bibliothèque fermait ?_

_- « Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à envoyer un message à Edward pour lui demander de me retrouver ailleurs… » fis-je en m'emparant de mon téléphone portable._

_Mais sans crier gare, Démétri me l'ôta des mains._

_- « HIN HIN, JE LE SAVAIS ! » hurla-t-il._

_- « Quoi donc ? Et baisse le volume, Alice pourrait nous entendre ! »_

_- « Bella, il est hors de question que tu voies Edward ce soir si la bibliothèque est fermée ! » chuchota-t-il._

_- « QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ? » fis-je, désespérée._

_- « Parce que c'est contraire à la règle numéro un, tiens ! »_

_Bon Dieu, ça me faisait mal de le dire mais il avait raison. Ah, pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette maudite fête des anciens coïncide avec la semaine durant laquelle l'opération SAEC se déroulait ? On venait de m'enlever ma seule chance d'éliminer toute cette tension sexuelle qui me rongeait les entrailles ! Ma poisse légendaire ne me quitterait décidemment jamais…_

_- « Ne fais pas cette tête Bell's. Dis-toi qu'au mieux tu appliques ce plan à la lettre, au plus vite tu verras la couleur du slip et des draps de lit de ton chouchou. Je t'en donne ma parole ! »_

_Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, un bip m'avertit du fait que j'avais un message._

_- « Hey ! » m'insurgeai-je alors que Démétri appuyait lui-même sur la touche 'Lire'. « Ne te gêne pas surtout ! »_

_Il lut le message et un immense sourire fendit son visage._

_- « Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » fis-je, impatiente._

_- « '**Te verrais-je ce soir à la bibliothèque ? -E-' »** lut-il à voix haute en prenant un air désespéré assez théâtral._

_Visiblement, Edward n'était pas au courant de la fermeture exceptionnelle des lieux…_

_- « Qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui répondre ? »_

_- « Laisse faire le maître des opérations » fit-il en appuyant sur la touche 'réponse'. « **La bibliothèque sera fermée ce soir, cérémonie des anciens oblige. Je suis donc navrée de t'apprendre qu'à cause de la règle numéro un nous contraignant à nous voir uniquement dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque, nous ne pourrons nous voir cette semaine… A moins que tu ne changes d'avis, bien sûr. N'hésite pas à m'en faire part si c'est le cas… Je pense à toi. –B-** »_

_- « Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu dur quand même de… HEY ! » rouspétai-je alors qu'il venait d'appuyer sur la touche 'Envoyer' sans même me demander mon avis._

_Ce mec avait un de ces culots ! Edward allait m'en vouloir à mort après ça !_

_- « Pas de commentaire. Tu me remercieras pour mon génie plus tard »_

_- « Ca va les chevilles ? » questionnai-je ironiquement._

_- « Maintenant que tu en parles, j'aurais bien besoin d'un petit massage ! fit-il en agitant ses orteils devant mes yeux tout en remuant les sourcils._

_Incapable de me retenir, je lui balançai mon oreiller à la figure. Non mais quel cauchemar, cette opération SAEC !_

_**Fin du flash-back**_

J'avais passé le reste de la journée à contempler mon téléphone portable en attendant une hypothétique réponse du gars qui se tenait actuellement au volant de la voiture dans laquelle je me trouvais au lieu de faire plein de choses aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres avec lui. Bien évidemment, cette réponse ne vint jamais et je faillis arracher les yeux à Démétri pour avoir osé ne serait-ce qu'évoquer cette opération SAEC. Cette nuit-là, je ne dormis pas.

La journée du mercredi se déroula à peu près de la même manière, si ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit tombée, Alice eut une idée qui me ravit : nous rendre à la traditionnelle soirée organisée au pub du coin chaque mercredi… et inviter Edward à nous y rejoindre. Et alors que je craignais que ce dernier boude et ne refuse, j'eus la bonne surprise de le voir, assis au bar, lorsque nous passâmes les portes du pub.

_**  
F**__**lash-back**_

**Mercredi**

_- « Edward, tu es venu ! » hurla Alice en se jetant au cou de son frère, manquant par la même occasion de le faire tomber du tabouret en bois sur lequel il était perché._

_Le son de son rire me parvint alors aux oreilles et je décidai que c'était le son que je préférais le plus au monde._

_- « Evidemment p'tite sœur… On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de se voir alors il aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter »_

_- « Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Allez viens, on va aller s'installer à une table suffisamment grande pour nous tous. J'ai ramené toute la clique… »_

_Edward descendit de son tabouret avant de se tourner vers nous. J'eus alors tout le loisir de le détailler et, Sainte Mère de Dieu, l'allure qu'il avait ce soir alla directement se classer dans mon top trois des « looks les plus sexy d'Edward », juste après « Edward tout nu » et « Edward en chemise blanche trempée devant les portes de la bibliothèque »._

_Il était juste… waouh._

_Il avait mis un jean brut foncé complètement lacéré aux genoux, une chemise à carreaux style « bûcheron » dans les tons rouges et avait enfilé une veste en cuir noir par dessus_**(**)**_._

Mmmhhh, totalement rock'n'roll.

_Même ses indomptables cheveux paraissaient encore plus sexy que d'habitude et je dus me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et y passer frénétiquement mes doigts._

_Ce mec allait me rendre dingue…_

Si tu veux mon avis, il est déjà trop tard pour ça !

_- « Bonsoir Isabella » fit-il d'une voix anormalement rauque qui signa l'arrêt de mort de ma petite culotte du jour, tout en plantant ses prunelles flamboyantes dans les miennes._

_Il arborait son éternel sourire en coin et, à voir son air satisfait, il avait à coup sûr remarqué que je le matais depuis que j'étais entrée dans le bar._

_- « C'est Bella, Edward. Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom complet » commenta Alice._

_Non. Surtout pas. Laisse-le m'appeler Isabella autant de fois qu'il le désire, Alice. Allez Edward, dis-le encore. Et encore. Et encore._

_Et encore._

Seigneur…

_- « Salut Edward » répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais aussi assurée que la sienne._

_Qui cherchai-je à tromper ? Mes jambes tremblaient et ma respiration était déjà erratique à le sentir si proche de moi. J'étais fichue._

_- « Heeeey, mais c'est ce cher Eddie, mon cousin préféré ! » pépia Emmett en englobant l'intéressé dans une accolade virile._

_- « Emmett, je suis ton seul cousin et tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! »_

_- « C'est ce qui fait toute la beauté de la chose… » poétisa Emmett._

_Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la table où Rosalie, Jasper et Démétri étaient en train de s'installer. En voyant mon meilleur ami, je vis Edward se tendre mais il n'en resta pas moins courtois et lui serra même la main. La bombe semblait définitivement désamorcée depuis que je lui avais avoué que mon faux petit ami préférait les garçons. Nous prîmes tous place autour de la table et je décidai de m'installer entre Edward et Démétri. Repérant les nouveaux clients que nous étions, une serveuse à l'impressionnante chevelure rousse s'avança bientôt vers nous._

_- « Bonjour et bienvenus au Sub's. Mon nom est Vicky » fit-elle en jetant un regard appréciateur à chaque mec de la table avant de bloquer sur Edward « Puis-je vous être agréable d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ? » continua-t-elle presque en gémissant tout en agitant son opulente poitrine devant les yeux de ce dernier._

Arrière pimbêche, il est à moi !

_Nous commandâmes chacun une bière et lorsqu'elle suggéra à Edward de goûter à sa spécialité, le « Screaming Orgasm », je crus que j'allais lui arracher la tête. Edward sembla flatté mais refusa poliment son offre, préférant commander une bière lui aussi. L'infâme Vicky ne s'en formalisa pas et osa même lui murmurer un « Appelle-moi dès qu'un 'orgasme' te fera envie alors, playboy » accompagné d'un clin d'œil tout en faux cils qui me donna la nausée._

Non mais je rêve !

_- « Eh ben cousin, si ça c'est pas de la drague, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! » plaisanta Emmett._

_- « Emmett a raison : tu as clairement une touche avec cette fille. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait te manger tout cru ! » ajouta Jasper._

_- « Elle est carrément hot en plus » reprit Emmett en regardant la serveuse s'éloigner vers le bar en roulant exagérément des hanches._

_Je vis Rosalie se tendre à côté de moi._

_- « Si tu veux mon avis, moi, je la trouve carrément vulgaire ! » cracha-t-elle._

_Merci Rosalie de dire tout haut ce que je hurle tout bas !_

_- « Vulgaire, peut-être, mais tout le monde sait que les rousses sont de vraies tigresses au pieu » répondit Emmett en agitant suggestivement les sourcils. « Alors Ed, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Elle t'intéresse ? »_

_Edward se tourna alors vers le bar et jaugea nonchalamment ladite Vicky. J'avais envie de hurler ! J'étais persuadée qu'il le faisait exprès…_

_- « Mignonne, ouais… » lâcha-t-il après ce qui me sembla durer une éternité._

_MIGNONNE ?! Il trouvait cette fille mignonne ?!_

_- « … mais pas du tout mon style. A vrai dire… » il prit une gorgée de bière avant de la poser et de planter ses yeux dans les miens « … je préfère les brunes »._

_Je faillis recracher toute ma bière sur lui à ces mots. Bien évidemment, il le remarqua et le sourire suffisant qui fendit alors son visage me donna envie de lui en coller une._

Ou de grimper sur lui et lui mettre ma langue dans la bouche, au choix…

_- « Comme ça, nous sommes deux » fit Jasper qui ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué le regard lourd de sens qu'Edward venait de m'adresser tant il était absorbé par le visage d'Alice, avant d'effleurer les lèvres de ma colocataire des siennes._

_Awww… Ils étaient tellement mignons ces deux-là ! Je n'avais jamais connu les filles avec lesquelles il était sorti mais ça me plaisait de voir quel homme romantique et attentionné il était avec Alice._

_- « Les brunes sont tellement communes et sans saveur… » soupira théâtralement Emmett._

_- « Hey ! Merci pour Bella et moi, nigaud ! » s'insurgea Alice en lui assénant un coup dans l'épaule. « Les brunes sont sexy »_

_- « Moins que les rousses » continua Emmett._

_- « Et que penses-tu des blondes ? » questionna Rosalie._

_- « Huuuum… Je dirais mieux que les brunes mais toujours moins sexy qu'une rousse »_

_Jasper, Edward et Démétri se mirent à glousser en voyant la mine outrée qu'afficha ma meilleure amie. Quant à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'Emmett le faisait exprès pour la taquiner. Depuis que Démétri m'avait révélé qu'Emmett craquait sur Rosalie, les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup évolué entre ces deux-là, mis à part qu'ils ne cessaient de se chamailler, comme présentement._

« Qui aime bien châtie bien », comme on dit…

_Rose s'apprêta à répondre à la pique d'Emmett lorsque la voix nasillarde de « Vicky » se fit entendre au micro…_

_- « Chers étudiants, it's time to PAAAAAARTYYYY ! L'équipe du Sub's déclare officiellement la traditionnelle soirée « Lick my tongue » ouverte ! Alors ne restez pas assis sur vos chaises, on veut voir tout le monde bouger ! Et venez goûter nos cocktails maison : la Happy Hour commence dès maintenant et ce, jusqu'à minuit ! »_

_Les premières notes d' « I Love Rock'n'Roll » de Joann Jett s'élevèrent alors dans les airs et, en entendant ça, Rosalie se leva de son tabouret, un sourire carnassier collé aux lèvres._

_- « Ah ouais, tu crois ça ? Eh bien tu vas voir à quel point ça peut être sexy, une blonde… »_

_Elle se dirigea alors vers le bar qui grouillait déjà d'étudiants voulant profiter de la Happy Hour et, sans préavis, elle grimpa dessus. Elle se mit alors à onduler des hanches en rythme, récoltant ainsi les sifflements d'admiration et autres cris des hommes à ses pieds. Ils avaient l'air complètement subjugués…_

Sacrée Rose…

_Curieuse de voir la réaction d'Emmett, je me tournai vers lui et fus écroulée de rire lorsque je vis qu'il fixait Rosalie la bouche grande ouverte. Mon amie dût le remarquer aussi car bientôt, elle ôta son gilet et le lui balança à la figure en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Recevoir le vêtement en pleine figure ne fit même pas ciller Emmett, qui garda toujours la même position. J'entendis alors Rosalie rire de plus belle et nous convier à la rejoindre, Alice et moi. Ma colocataire n'hésita pas une seconde et fonça rejoindre notre amie, malgré les protestations de Jasper, m'embarquant de force avec elle._

_- « Nous aussi on va te prouver qu'une brune peut être sexy, tas de muscles ! » lança Alice en me tirant par le bras alors que je jetais des regards désespérés vers Démétri pour qu'il empêche cette folle furieuse de m'emmener._

_Une fois devant le comptoir, je restai interdite tandis qu'Alice rejoignait Rosalie et qu'elles improvisaient une chorégraphie. Espéraient-elles vraiment me faire grimper là-dessus et danser devant cette horde d'étudiants, moi, Bella Swan ? Non. Il était hors de question que je fasse ça, j'aurai l'air beaucoup trop ridicule à côté d'elles. Je fis alors demi-tour et stoppai net à mi-chemin vers la table : l'infâme Vicky avait profité de notre courte absence pour s'installer avec les garçons. Plus précisément, elle était assise à MA place, à côté de MON Edward et lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille alors qu'il riait._

_Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et, folle de rage, je grimpai sur le bar – sans même tomber – afin de rejoindre Rose et Alice qui m'accueillirent avec des « WOOOOH, BELLA SWAN EST DANS LA PLACE ! » qui faillirent me faire mourir de honte. Ces cris durent alerter Edward, puisqu'il tourna la tête vers moi et, lorsqu'il me vit là haut, un air choqué fendit son beau visage. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir que la serveuse lui parlait toujours mais qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de lui répondre, les yeux braqués sur moi. La stéréo commença alors à cracher « I Wanna Be Your Dog » des Stooges et Rosalie et moi nous mîmes à hurler en chœur._

_Cette chanson, c'était notre hymne !_

_- « So messed up I want you here » initia Rose en collant son dos au mien pendant qu'Alice effectuait quelques mouvements psychédéliques à l'autre bout du comptoir, sous les regards enflammés de dizaines d'étudiants._

_- « In my room I want you here » poursuivis-je en frottant mes épaules à celles de mon amie tout en fixant Edward, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil._

_J'espérai que mes regards couplés aux paroles particulièrement explicites de cette chanson lui feraient ravaler son petit air suffisant de tout à l'heure._

Et que ça l'excite aussi, au passage…

_- « Now we're gonna be face-to-face » beugla mon amie en faisant coulisser son corps contre le mien._

_- « And I'll lay right down in my favorite place » fis-je, faisant de même._

_- « And now I wanna be your dog ! Now I wanna be your dog! Now I wanna be your dog! Well c'mon! » reprîmes-nous en chœur._

_Nous poursuivîmes la chanson sous les cris et les applaudissements des charmants jeunes hommes à nos pieds tandis que tous les garçons à la table - sauf Démétri qui lui s'était carrément mis à danser debout sur sa chaise afin de nous encourager – nous regardaient les yeux ronds. Lorsque le titre se termina et que nous revînmes nous asseoir à nos places comme si de rien n'était, je croisai le regard d'Edward et je remarquai que ses pupilles étaient incandescentes. Incandescentes pour moi._

Hum… Le couver des yeux en lui disant que je voulais être son petit chien l'aurait-il émoustillé ?

_J'aurai payé cher pour savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête en ce moment même…_

_- « Ferme ta bouche Emmett, tu vas finir par gober les mouches ! » rigola Alice._

_Mais ce dernier ne parût même pas se rendre compte de ce que lui disait sa cousine. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Rose. Cette dernière claqua alors des doigts devant son nez et il sortit enfin de sa léthargie._

_- « Eh bien alors Musclor, oserais-tu encore dire que les blondes et les brunes sont des êtres insipides maintenant ? »_

_- « Je… Euh, je… Hum. Bon, qui veut une bière ? » balbutia l'intéressé en se levant précipitamment._

_Il n'attendit même pas que l'on lui réponde et se précipita vers le bar aussi vite que s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. J'éclatai alors de rire et lorsque je croisai le regard d'Edward, je vis qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas quittée des yeux depuis ma petite danse improvisée. Mon rire mourut alors dans ma gorge et je me sentis fondre sous l'intensité de son regard._

Au feu !

_- « Ce mec est bizarre » commenta Alice._

_- « Bizarre mais sexy ! » s'émerveilla Rosalie, complètement mordue, avant de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres._

_Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait dit ça tout haut._

_- « Emmett te plaît ?! » questionna Jasper, franchement étonné._

_Mon amie rougit furieusement et se mit à bégayer des mots incompréhensibles, même pour moi qui étais la spécialiste du bégaiement lors des situations embarrassantes._

_- « Je suppose que nous devons prendre ça pour un 'oui' ? » commenta Démétri._

_- « J'vous en pose moi des questions, les mecs ? Non ! Alors la ferme ! »_

_- « Agressive, hein ? Typique ! » commenta mon frère._

_- « Jasper, si tu ne te tais pas, je te jure de convaincre Alice de te priver de sexe pendant au moins trois semaines ! »_

_- « Hey ! Pourquoi devrais-je être pénalisée moi aussi ? C'est pas juste ! » bouda Alice._

_A ces mots, Edward parût enfin sortir de sa torpeur et grimaça. Lui non plus n'aimait pas qu'on évoque la sexualité d'un membre de sa famille, apparemment…_

_- « Par solidarité féminine Alice! Et tu as intérêt à... MERDE, il revient ! Je vous préviens : si l'un de vous cafte sur ce que je viens d'avouer malgré moi, je vous jure que la sentence sera sans appel. Maintenant taisez-vous ! »_

_Personne ne pipa mot lorsqu'Emmett revint s'installer auprès de nous et il se mit à nous dévisager les uns après les autres._

_- « Ben vous en faites une tête ! J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » fit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa nouvelle bière, apparemment remis de son trouble « Ah Ed ! La serveuse m'a donné ça pour toi » ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un dessous de verre en carton._

_Edward le retourna et sourit lorsqu'il vit que « Vicky » y avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone suivi de l'inscription « Je livre aussi les 'Orgasmes' à domicile si ça te dit. Appelle-moi »._

_- « Elle est plutôt coriace » commenta-t-il._

_- « Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance » suggéra mon frère._

Traître !

_- « A vrai dire, j'ai déjà quelqu'un en vue… » contra-t-il alors que d'une main, il faisait tourner nonchalamment le dessous de verre dans ses mains._

_Son autre main venait, elle, de disparaître sous la table pour venir se poser sur ma cuisse. Surprise par son audace, j'émis malgré moi un infime couinement que Démétri s'empressa de camoufler avec une fausse quinte de toux. Ce geste ne lui avait apparemment pas échappé._

Mon sauveur !

_Du bout des doigts, Edward se mit alors à tracer des cercles concentriques sur la peau nue de ma jambe que dévoilait mon mini short, avant de remonter lentement vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Ce geste eut pour effet de rallumer les braises déjà bien présentes dans mon bas-ventre et d'humidifier encore un peu plus ma petite culotte, me faisant me tortiller sur ma chaise. Comment pouvait-il oser faire une chose pareille alors que n'importe qui aurait pu voir ce qui se passait sous cette fichue table? Cherchait-il à se venger de l'état de frustration dans lequel je l'avais laissé le lundi précédent?_

Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il cherche idiote! Il ne fait que t'allumer depuis tout à l'heure...

_Ce gars aura ma mort..._

_- « Ah oui ? » pépia Alice, les yeux brillants, ignorant totalement ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. « Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Je la connais ? Elle est sur le campus ? Oh mon Dieu ! Quel âge a-t-elle ? Comment est-elle physiquement ? Et son look ? Plutôt Gucci ou Prada ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle est plutôt Christian Lacroix ! Tu l'as déjà présentée aux parents ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas encore présentée ? Seigneur, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas emmenée ce soir ? Nous aurions pu… »_

_- « Hey, respire sœurette ! » l'interrompit Edward et sa main quitta ma cuisse pour aller caresser affectueusement l'épaule de sa soeur._

_Je me mordis durement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir à cette perte de contact. Alice, elle, était littéralement à bout de souffle de n'avoir pas pris une seule inspiration durant sa tirade._

_- « Je te la présenterai en temps et en heure, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle me plaît. Beaucoup même. Elle est… très jolie. Elle a de l'esprit. Elle me fait rire et puis, elle est réellement… fascinante » continua-t-il tout en passant une main légèrement nerveuse dans ses magnifiques cheveux bronze._

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

_Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de l'embrasser ici et maintenant ? Mon cœur battait tellement fort à ces mots que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans ma poitrine. Entendre Edward parler de moi de cette façon était tout simplement trop… Trop exaltant. Trop inattendu. Trop euphorisant. Trop… Ah, tout simplement trop pour mon petit cœur mis à mal depuis que j'avais fait la connaissance de cet homme._

_- « Waw, et elle a des défauts cette fille ? Parce que bon, là, telle que tu la décris, elle semble parfaite… » questionna Rose._

_Edward fit mine de réfléchir avant qu'un sourire de vienne étirer ses lèvres pleines et parfaites._

_- « Eh bien, puisque tu en parles, oui, elle en a un en particulier : elle est affreusement têtue… mais heureusement, pas autant que moi »_

_J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il s'agissait d'un message codé m'étant destiné… Et d'après mon décodeur interne, cela voulait dire « Tu crois peut-être que tu sortiras gagnante de cette bataille mais je ne compte pas te laisser faire aussi facilement »._

Au secours.

_- « Mais bon, assez parlé de moi pour ce soir, on a mieux à faire ! »_

_- « Tu as raison, on la rencontrera bien assez tôt cette fille! J'ai hâte d'ailleurs, on pourrait peut-être même devenir de grandes amies... Mais, en attendant: allons danser ! » proposa Alice, tout en entraînant Jasper à sa suite._

_- « Je décline : pause pipi ! » fis-je en me mettant en direction des toilettes._

_- « Attends bébé, je t'accompagne ! » m'interpella Démétri._

_Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me chuchota un « Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! » avant de me saisir par les épaules et de presser le pas._

_- « Pas de cochonneries dans les toilettes, vous deux ! » plaisanta Rosalie en nous adressant un clin d'œil suggestif._

_- « Rose, par pitié ! » gémit mon frère au loin alors qu'Alice l'entraînait déjà dans un rock endiablé._

_Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant les toilettes et Démétri n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour me faire la morale._

_- « Isabella Marie Swan, tu peux me dire ce que la main d'Edward Cullen faisait sur ta cuisse sous la table ? » gronda-t-il en plantant ses deux poings sur ses hanches._

_- « Je n'ai rien fait ! » me défendis-je. « Je suis loin de l'avoir incitée à le faire, tu peux me croire ! Mais tu devais bien te douter qu'Edward n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement ! »_

_- « Ce mec est agaçant ! S'il n'avait pas d'aussi belles fesses... Ah! Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas de succomber à notre plan machiavélique ? »_

_- « Parce qu'il aime me rendre folle Démétri. Et Dieu sait à quel point il fait ça bien… » répondis-je, ignorant volontairement son commentaire sur les fesses d'Edward._

_Mon ami écarquilla les yeux, complètement horrifié par mes propos et ce qu'ils sous-entendaient._

_- « Ne me dis pas que tu vas craquer ! »_

_- « Mais enfin, tu l'as regardé ? Comment je pourrais résister à une bombe pareille ? Surtout qu'apparemment, il est bien décidé à me faire payer mon affront de lundi! »_

_- « Contente-toi de t'en tenir au plan. Pas de bavure Bell's, je t'ai à l'œil ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais il est hors de question que mon plan tombe à l'eau à cause de tes fichues hormones, Swan ! Vu ? »_

_Je soupirai, vaincue._

_- « Bien, chef »_

_- « Super. Maintenant, laisse-moi aller voir si une paire de fesses en vaut la peine là-dedans » fit-il en désignant les toilettes des hommes du pouce, un sourire gourmant collé aux lèvres._

_- « Tu n'étais pas sur un coup, toi ? »_

_- « Si. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mater la marchandise ! C'est plus fort que moi ! »_

_- « Tu es répugnant » rigolai-je alors qu'il m'envoyait un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de refermer la porte derrière lui._

_Il avait raison. Nous étions déjà en milieu de semaine et il aurait été dommage de compromettre l'opération SAEC à ce stade-ci. Je m'étais déjà donné tellement de mal que je me devais d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses, peu importe combien résister à Edward Cullen me paraissait insurmontable. J'étais capable de le faire. Je pouvais arriver à mes fins. Bon d'accord, c'était loin d'être simple mais le jeu n'en valait-il pas la chandelle, après tout ?_

Pense à Edward, niché entre tes cuisses, te faisant hurler d'extase alors qu'il te prend sauvagement sur son bureau. Cette image ne vaut-elle pas tous les sacrifices du monde ?

_Mmmh… Si._

_Définitivement._

_Forte d'une motivation toute neuve, j'allais moi-même m'apprêter à entrer dans les toilettes lorsqu'une poigne puissante agrippa mon bras et me tira vers l'arrière. La soudaineté de ce geste me coupa littéralement le souffle et l'instant d'après, je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur d'une toute petite pièce que je devinais être une sorte de placard à balai, complètement plongée dans l'obscurité._

Qu'est-ce que...

_- « Enfin seuls » murmura une voix de velours que je ne reconnus que trop bien._

_Et quand ses lèvres attaquèrent les miennes dans un baiser plein de fougue, je dus avouer que toutes mes nouvelles certitudes venaient d'être mises au placard._

_Encore une fois._

* * *

**Notes :**

**(*) : **Le terme « Domward » est une concentration des termes « Dominant » et « Edward ». Il s'agit d'un Edward dominant, quoi. Mais je suis certaine que beaucoup d'entre vous ont déjà fait connaissance avec lui dans plusieurs fictions :p (Grrrrrrrrrr, Domward…)

**(**) : **Voir le look d'Edward ici (en enlevant les espaces) : http : // idata . over-blog . com /2/27/50/42/ Robert-Pattinson-06nov09-01-copie-1 . jpg

* * *

**Oui, je sais, je suis cruelle d'arrêter là mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part, non ?**

**Dans tous les cas, je brûle d'envie de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! Vous me dites tout en review ?**

**Prenez soin de vous les poulettes ! (et le poulet du fond...)**

**  
Voodoooo'**


	17. SAEC Operation part 2

**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre d' « Obsessions » pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre car j'ai été très prise pas le temps ces dernières semaines mais je vous promets qu'à chaque fois que j'en reçois une, j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine qui reçoit un nouveau jouet. Autrement dit : J'ADOOOORE ! **

**Apparemment, le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plu. La faute à un certain Edward Cullen qui attire une certaine Bella dans un petit cagibi sombre, peut-être ? :p**

**J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant…**

**Je vais m'arrêter ici et vous souhaites d'ores et déjà une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**PS:** Je vous rappelle que dans les flashs-back, les pensées de Bella sont en casse de texte normale et le reste du texte en italique alors que dans le présent, c'est le contraire. Vous me suivez toujours? :p

* * *

Okay Bell's, reste calme. Tu es juste dans le placard a balai du pub, plaquée contre le mur et en train de te faire dévorer les lèvres et peloter sans vergogne par Edward – tu ne peux pas me résister quoi que tu fasses et je vais te le prouver – Cullen, ton professeur de littérature et, accessoirement, fantasme sur pattes. Tout va bien…Extrêmement bien, même.

_Urgh._

_Sans pouvoir les contrôler, mes mains agrippèrent férocement les cheveux d'Edward, faisant gémir ce dernier dans ma bouche. _

Mhhh, y'a-t-il quelque chose de plus sexy que ça ?

_En réponse à mon geste, il attrapa fermement mes hanches et les colla encore plus à son bassin déjà gonflé avant de se mettre à se frotter outrageusement contre moi. _

Effectivement, il y a bien quelque chose…

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que mon professeur avait l'air très – mais alors là très - content de me voir… et cette constatation eut pour effet d'accroître encore un peu plus le brasier qui avait pris possession de mon bas ventre._

_Seigneur._

Euh…Tu n'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de crucial là ?

_Oublier quelque chose ? Attends voir… _

_Les lèvres d'Edward sont carrément en train d'aspirer ma langue dans sa bouche au goût exquis tandis que ses dents mordillent gentiment ma lèvre inférieure. _

_Son nez est en train de me renifler comme si j'étais une quelconque drogue dont il ne peut plus se passer. _

_Ses grandes mains sont littéralement en train de pétrir mes fesses, semblant vouloir leur donner une forme bien précise, tel un artisan du sexe. _

_Son impressionnante érection contenue coulisse littéralement contre mon ventre et ce, sans aucune retenue. _

_Sa délicieuse bouche est occupée à gémir mon nom contre mes lèvres d'une manière si sexy et dépravée que j'ai l'impression qu'il va jouir puissamment d'une minute à l'autre, et moi aussi…_

_Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien oublier ?_

Hum… Le fait que tu es censée le repousser, peut-être ?

_Le repou… Argh ! _

_Mais bordel, qu'étais-je en train de faire ? Ne venais-je pas de me promettre de tout faire pour que l'opération SAEC soit un succès, même si ça me mettrait à coup sûr dans un état de frustration tel que je me verrais obligée de me soulager moi-même jour et nuit et ce, autant de fois que ça serait nécessaire ?_

Si Démétri te voyait, espèce de… de… de sale briseuse de plan machiavélique !

_Je ne pouvais définitivement pas faire ça. _

_Rassemblant toute la volonté – mise à mal, certes – dont je pouvais encore faire preuve, je repoussai Edward et plantai mes yeux dans les siens._

_- « Edward, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? » le réprimandai-je, à bout de souffle._

_Il pencha alors légèrement la tête sur le côté et plissa un peu les yeux_

_- « Ca ne se voit pas ? Cela me semble évident, pourtant… » susurra-t-il, taquin, avant d'appuyer ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de mon visage. _

_Il rua alors lascivement ses hanches vers les miennes et j'eus du mal à retenir un gémissement lorsque la bosse qui déformait ostensiblement son pantalon entra à nouveau en contact avec mon bassin._

_- « Je te montre à quel point tu me fais de l'effet, Bella » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque au creux de mon oreille. « Est-ce que tu peux le sentir ? » _

_Nouveau coup de hanches._

Uuuurrrgggh.

_Si je pouvais le sentir ? Comment pouvait il en être autrement, bordel ! Nier l'impressionnante érection d'Edward reviendrait à faire semblant de ne pas voir un iceberg au milieu du désert…_

Sauf que ce qui se trouve devant tes yeux en ce moment est beaucoup, beaucoup plus chaud qu'un iceberg…

_Devant mon absence de réaction, Edward eut un petit rire._

_- « Bella, Bella, Bella… Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu t'acharnes à me repousser alors que ton corps réagit comme un aimant au mien… »_

_Comme pour prouver ses dires, il effleura la pointe durcie de mes seins du bout des doigts et mon corps s'arqua involontairement vers lui._

_- « Vois-tu ? Toute résistance est vaine, Bella. Toi et moi savons très bien ce que tu attends de moi, ici et maintenant… »_

_Ce combat était franchement déloyal. Edward était fort, très fort. Peut-être même trop… J'avais eu tort de croire que mon chantage pouvait marcher sur lui. En à peine quelques semaines, j'étais devenue physiquement dépendante de lui et il le savait. Il savait quel pouvoir il avait sur moi et combien il m'était impossible de lui résister…_

_- « Et qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi, selon toi ? » soufflai-je malgré moi, complètement hypnotisée par les flammes qui dansaient dans ses pupilles._

_Il se pencha encore un peu plus vers moi et attrapa une mèche de mes cheveux qu'il entortilla nonchalamment autour de son index en faisant mine de réfléchir. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration et reprit d'une voix sexy comme l'enfer…_

_- « Tu voudrais sentir ton corps brûler sous mes caresses. Tu voudrais que mes mains en touchent chaque partie, qu'elles t'explorent de toutes parts. Tu voudrais que mes lèvres ravagent à nouveau les tiennes, comme elles le faisaient il y a quelques minutes. Tu voudrais que ma langue te goûte, qu'elle joue avec la tienne. Qu'elle la caresse langoureusement, puis violemment. Mais tu voudrais aussi qu'elle s'aventure plus loin… »_

_Il fit une pause et j'aurais pu jurer que la température de la pièce venait s'augmenter de quelques degrés tandis que l'espace entre nos deux corps, lui, avait encore diminué._

_- « Tu voudrais que cette même langue trace un chemin imaginaire de ta bouche à cet endroit si particulier, juste en dessous de ton oreille, te faisant frissonner et gémir, avant de redescendre vers ton cou, puis ta clavicule que je m'appliquerais à mordiller et suçoter, tandis que mes mains, elles, se dirigeraient lentement vers ta poitrine qu'elles s'appliqueraient à masser voluptueusement. Tu voudrais ensuite que ma langue rejoigne mes mains, passant entre tes magnifiques seins avant de venir les contourner eux et leurs pointes durcies par le plaisir. Tu voudrais que mes doigts se chargent de ton sein gauche, qu'ils en pincent l'extrémité et la fassent rouler entre mon pouce et mon index tandis que, dans le même temps, mes dents, elles, mordraient durement ton téton droit et le tireraient légèrement vers moi, te surprenant ainsi à ressentir une sorte de plaisir dans la douleur… »_

_Il fit une nouvelle pause durant laquelle seul le bruit de ma respiration hachée se faisait entendre. Je voulais ça. Je voulais qu'il prodigue toutes ces caresses à mon corps qui ne réclamait que ça… Mais Edward n'en avait pas encore fini avec moi._

_- « Ma langue, Bella, continuerait alors son chemin plus bas, toujours plus bas, tourbillonnant autour de ton adorable nombril avant d'arriver à la couture de ta petite culotte, dont mes mains auraient vite fait de se débarrasser. Mes lèvres se poseraient alors sur ton sexe brûlant tandis que mes mains, elles, remonteraient lentement vers l'intérieur de tes cuisses, les caressant, les pétrissant puis les écartant légèrement. Et là, Bella, tu voudrais que ma langue plonge dans ta chaleur moite et humide, ce qu'elle ferait, brusquement, sans hésitation aucune, récoltant ainsi le fruit de ton excitation pour moi au goût si entêtant… »_

_Ma respiration s'accéléra encore et je remarquai que la sienne n'était pas en reste. Il était aussi excité que moi. Contractant durement sa mâchoire, il reprit…_

_- « Tu gémirais si fort, Bella, que je deviendrais encore plus dur que je ne le suis maintenant tant ce son me rendrait fou de désir. Tu voudrais… non, tu me supplierais de lécher ta petite chatte, de la laper si avidement que tu en perdrais le contrôle. Tu me supplierais pour que deux, puis trois de mes doigts te pénètrent vigoureusement alors que ma langue, toujours elle, se dirigerait vers ton petit bouton de plaisir, totalement gonflé, que je sucerais, que j'aspirerais et que je mordillerais jusqu'à ce que la jouissance t'emporte dans une symphonie de cris d'extase… »_

_Lorsqu'il termina enfin sa litanie, nous étions tous deux à bout de souffle. _

_- « Voilà ce que tu attends de moi, Bella » chuchota-t-il doucement._

_Je ne pouvais plus détourner mes yeux des siens tant ce que je pouvais y lire me fascinait… Ses iris reflétaient une palette d'émotions contradictoires, allant de l'impatience à la vulnérabilité, en passant par l'espoir et la frustration. Ma contemplation était telle que je ne vis pas tout de suite que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres des miennes. Edward, lui, l'avait bien remarqué puisque ses yeux ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre mes yeux et ma bouche._

_- « Et sais-tu ce que j'attends de toi ? » poursuivit-il._

_Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je me contentai de secouer la tête de gauche à droite._

_- « Je voudrais… que tu te laisses faire » fit-il alors qu'une de ses mains se glissait dans mes longs cheveux. « Que tu te laisses aller… ». Ses doigts massaient à présent ma nuque, m'arrachant un léger râle de plaisir. « Que tu me laisses te faire du bien. Je veux te faire du bien Bella. Je veux te voir jouir encore et encore et je veux que ça soit grâce à moi. » _

_Jésus, Marie, Joseph._

Ouais, tu peux même y ajouter Abraham, Moise, Marie-Madeleine et toute l'arche de Noé si tu veux mon avis ! Bordel Bella, ce qu'Edward Cullen vient de te dire est carrément hot…

_- « S'il te plaît Bella… » souffla-t-il._

_Seigneur, comment résister lorsque le mec le plus sublime de la planète vous supplie de le laisser vous faire du bien, sans rien demander en retour ? Serait-ce si mal de lui refuser ce plaisir ?_

Bien sûr que c'est mal Bella ! Ca foutrait tout en l'air ! Mets un peu ton ego de côté et repousse-le !

_Je repensai alors aux paroles qu'il avait dites un peu plus tôt dans la soirée à propos de cette fille sur qui il avait des vues… _

- « Tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle me plaît. Beaucoup même. Elle est… très jolie. Elle a de l'esprit. Elle me fait rire et puis, elle est réellement… fascinante »

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la fille dont il parlait, c'était moi. Mais le geste possessif qu'il avait eu envers moi sous la table m'avait convaincue du fait que c'était bien le cas. Edward s'était véritablement déclaré à moi ce soir et, rien que pour ça, j'avais envie de céder à ses avances…_

Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que, peut-être, il avait dit ça dans le but de te faire craquer ?

_Non. Il n'oserait pas…_

_Si ?_

_Etait-il à ce point déterminé à me faire craquer qu'il serait capable d'user de tels moyens pour arriver à ses fins ? Il fallait que je sache…_

_- « Edward ? »_

_- « Huh ? » répondit-il alors que ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur mes lèvres._

_Par réflexe, je capturai ma lèvre inférieure de mes dents et j'entendis Edward grogner à cette vue._

_- « Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure à propos de… cette fille à laquelle tu t'intéresses… Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'agissait de moi ? »_

_Ses prunelles remontèrent alors vers les miennes avant de s'y planter, assombries._

_- « Tu en doutes encore ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise, Isabella, à quel point je te trouve belle et désirable ? A quel point tu me bouleverses ? »_

_Je ne pus que rougir et baisser les yeux face à l'intensité de son regard. Il soupira._

_- « Regarde-moi » fit-il en relevant mon menton. « Je pensais chaque mot de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je te trouve belle, attirante, pleine de charme, drôle – bien que ce soit souvent malgré toi – et absolument brillante. N'en doute jamais, tu entends ? Jamais »_

_J'avais ma réponse. Edward n'était définitivement pas capable de me flatter de la sorte uniquement pour arriver à ses fins, j'en étais persuadée. J'avais lu dans ses yeux toute la sincérité de ses propos et ça, ça ne trompait pas._

Ce n'est pas une raison pour céder !

_J'avais envie d'envoyer paître cette affreuse petite voix qui se rappelait toujours à mon bon souvenir._

Affreuse peut être mais lucide, elle.

_Gaaah, mais qu'on la fasse taire ! Pourquoi diable ne me laissait-elle pas profiter d'Edward en paix ?_

Parce que, voilà un scoop Bella Swan : peut-être que si tu ne t'étais pas refusée à ce sexe sur pattes depuis lundi dernier, il ne se serait jamais déclaré à toi !

_Tu veux dire que…_

Tu m'as bien comprise : il se pourrait bien que ça soit l'opération SAEC et l'éloignement qu'elle suggère qui ait poussé Edward a reconnaître une partie de ses sentiments en public. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si il avait révélé à tout le monde que tu étais celle qui faisait battre son cœur mais c'est déjà un bon début, non ?

_Etait-il possible qu'en rejetant Edward de la sorte, ce dernier se soit mis à repousser, même infimement, les barrières qu'il s'était fixé avec moi ? A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais jamais reçu autant de sms de sa part que depuis le début du plan, de la même façon qu'il n'avait jamais osé révéler à qui que ce soit qu'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un ou bien me toucher en public, au nez et à la barbe de tous. Ce raisonnement n'était pas tout à fait idiot, après tout…_

C'est ce que Démétri et moi nous acharnons à te faire comprendre depuis des jours ! Cette opération SAEC fonctionne Bell's et il serait totalement idiot de tout faire foirer maintenant !

_Ma voix intérieure avait raison. Edward avait beau donner l'impression de maîtriser la situation, en fait, il n'en était rien. J'étais celle qui avait le contrôle. L'opération SAEC fonctionnait ! _

_- « A quoi penses-tu ? » murmura Edward, interrompant ainsi le fil de mes pensées. « Tu sembles être en plein débat intérieur »_

_Replongeant mes yeux dans ceux de celui pour qui mon cœur battait, je rassemblai tout mon courage afin de le repousser encore une fois. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que je ne céderai pas. _

_- « Tu sembles persuadé de savoir exactement ce que j'attends de toi, Edward, mais tu oublies une chose essentielle… Je sais que notre relation n'est pas très conventionnelle mais pour moi, c'en est quand même une. Et à partir du moment où deux personnes entretiennent une relation, il est normal qu'elles prennent les décisions ensemble… »_

_- « Bella… » _

_- « Non, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu as instauré cette règle numéro trois pour me protéger mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée de toi, Edward… Je veux passer ce cap avec toi. J'en ai envie. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. Que ça soit toi et personne d'autre »_

_Il me regarda avec un air torturé sur le visage._

_- « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »_

Parce que je t'aime, idiot !

_- « Je le sais, c'est tout »_

_Il eut un petit rire désabusé._

_- « Tu ne me connais même pas, Bella. Tu ne sais rien de mes goûts, de mes attentes dans la vie. Tu ne sais pas quel genre d'homme je suis… »_

_- « Je sais que tu es un professeur brillant, doublé d'un garçon gentil, bien élevé, galant et terriblement sexy, tout dévoué à sa famille et à ses amis. Je sais que tu es un homme passionné, un solitaire et un écorché vif. Je sais que tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas besoin de connaître ta couleur préférée pour savoir que tu me plais » le coupai-je._

_Il resta interdit durant ce qui me parut une éternité avant de se pincer l'arête du nez et d'exhaler bruyamment. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, je fus surprise de la douceur qui émanait de son regard._

_- « Je sais que tu estimes être prête mais moi, je ne le suis pas… »_

_Je me raidis à ces mots. Voulait-il dire qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager cela avec moi ?_

_- « Tu es… importante »_

_L'entendre me dire ça fit bondir mon coeur. J'étais importante pour lui... Peut-être qu'un jour, il se rendrait compte que j'étais importante au point qu'il soit désespérément tombé amoureux de moi? Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour y penser mais le simple fait qu'il m'avoue que je compte pour lui semblait juste et merveilleux et incroyable._

_- « Et, pour une fois, j'aimerais ne pas tout faire de travers. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour toi, pour nous, tu comprends ? C'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Laisse-moi… laisse-moi un peu de temps Bella. C'est tout ce que je te demande : un peu de temps » murmura-t-il tout en caressant ma joue du revers de la main._

_Que vouliez vous que je réponde à ça ? J'étais littéralement en train de me liquéfier sous son regard et le poids de ses mots…_

_- « C'est d'accord »_

_- « Vraiment ? »_

_- « Oui. Mais sache que je ne céderai pas quant à ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt. Tu auras beau m'attirer dans des placards pour faire des choses pas très catholiques, je ne me laisserais pas faire. Les règles sont les règles Edward et si tu tiens à ce que je les respecte, sache que j'en attends autant de toi »_

_Il esquissa son fameux sourire en coin et j'eus des bouffées de chaleur._

_- « Tu n'abandonneras pas hein ? »_

_- « Jamais » répondis-je, catégorique._

_- « Ca tombe bien, parce que moi non plus » fit-il, espiègle._

_La bonne affaire, vraiment. Edward Cullen n'était définitivement pas enclin à mettre fin à mon cauchemar._

Oh allez, avoue qu'il y a pire comme cauchemar ! Le tien a plutôt fière allure.

_- « Donc, si je résume, on en est toujours au même point » récapitulai-je._

_- « Plus ou moins… » fit-il, évasif. « Sauf que maintenant, je sais que tu me trouves 'terriblement sexy' » ajouta-t-il, taquin._

_Evidemment, il fallait qu'il la ramène avec ça._

_- « Comme si tu en doutais ! Edward, tu es un véritable sexe sur pattes. Tout en toi crie et appelle au sexe. C'est… carrément indécent » dis-je sans réfléchir._

_Et rien n'était plus vrai que cela. Il suffisait de poser le regard sur lui pour comprendre mon propos…_

_Ses cheveux en bataille ? _

_Sexe._

_Ses yeux incandescents ?_

_Sexe._

_Ses lèvres pulpeuses ?_

_Sexe._

_Son corps de statue grecque ?_

_Sexe._

_Ses grandes mains et ses longs doigts ?_

_Sexe._

_Sa voix suave ?_

_Sexe._

_Sa…_

C'est bon, on a compris Bell's : Edward Cullen = sexe1.000.000. Du calme.

_Mais lorsque je vis une lueur familière s'allumer dans le regard d'Edward à ces mots, je me dis que je devais absolument sortir au plus vite de cette pièce si je tenais un tant soi peu à ma santé mentale._

Et à tes vêtements.

_- « Hum… Il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille… Les… les autres vont finir par se demander où on a bien pu passer sinon » bégayai-je lamentablement tant l'intensité de son regard me rendait dingue._

_- « Oui, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu sortes d'ici avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter » murmura-t-il gravement._

_Oh bordel…_

Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? SORS D'ICI ! Je comprends que tu aies une irrépressible envie de faire l'amour avec lui mais je suis certaine que tu es loin de vouloir vivre ta première fois dans un placard à balais pendant que tes amis se demandent où tu es passée !

_D'une main tremblante, j'ouvris alors la porte du petit cagibi et m'enfuyais à toute vitesse vers la piste de danse où mes amis dansaient toujours, repoussant loin dans mon cerveau la question de savoir comment Edward allait faire pour se débarrasser de son énorme érection afin de pouvoir se montrer décemment ici._

_- « Eh bah, t'en as mis un temps Bell's ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais nom de Dieu ? » pesta Rosalie en me voyant venir vers elle._

_- « Que voulais-tu qu'elle fasse dans les chiottes du bar, Blondie ? Piquer une tête et enchaîner avec une brasse ? » railla Emmett._

_- « Toi, on t'a pas sonné Musclor ! »_

_Pour toute réponse, Emmett lui envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres, ce qui lui valut un charmant « Connard ! » de la part de ma meilleure amie._

_- « Alors Bell's ? Tu te décides à parler ? »_

_Bon sang, pourquoi mes amies étaient toujours si attentives au moindre de mes mouvements ?_

_- « J'étais juste aux toilettes Rose, pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage… »_

_- « Pendant une demi-heure ? » répondit-elle en haussant au sourcil._

_Argh, une excuse vite !_

_- « Cherche pas Barbie, je crois que je viens de comprendre » fit Emmett en désignant du menton Démétri qui venait vers nous._

_Sauvée !_

_- « Ah, je vois ! Vous nous ressortez le coup du 'Passe devant, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes : ni vu, ni connu' pour nous faire croire que vous ne venez pas d'avoir un moment chaud dans les toilettes ? Oh Bell's, je suis vexée que tu me sous-estimes autant… »_

_Ma foi, cette excuse tenait la route ! Je préférais mille fois que mes amis croient que Démétri et moi nous étions pelotés dans les toilettes plutôt qu'ils apprennent la vérité… Mais qu'est-ce que Démétri avait pu faire dans les toilettes durant tout ce temps, lui aussi ?_

Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir…

_- « Serait-on en train de parler de moi ? » pépia Démétri en agrippant ma taille._

_- « Les toilettes hein ? Hot ! » s'esclaffa Emmett en agitant les sourcils suggestivement._

_- « Euh… J'ai loupé un épisode ? »_

_- « T'occupe, Dem ! Ces deux là sont de vrais pervers curieux et dégoûtants » répondis-je en apposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. « Je t'expliquerai… »._

_- « Comme tu voudras ma belle ! En attendant, je file au bar me chercher un petit remontant moi. Je reviens dans cinq minutes… » fit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma tempe avant de se diriger vers le comptoir._

_Lorsque je me retournai pour le suivre du regard, je vis Jasper me foncer dessus à une allure fulgurante._

_- « Bell's, t'aurais pas vu Alice par hasard ? » questionna-t-il, légèrement paniqué._

_- « Non… Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Ca fait vingt minutes que je la cherche partout… Elle est allée aux toilettes à peine deux minutes après toi et elle n'est toujours pas revenue. J'ai fouillé le pub de faute en comble et elle n'est pas là ! Putain, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter… »_

_Deux minutes après moi ? Mais alors, cela voulait dire qu'elle était aux toilettes depuis plus d'une demi-heure ! Que pouvait-elle bien faire depuis tout ce temps ? Alice adorait contempler son propre portrait dans chaque miroir qu'elle croisait mais là…_

A moins que…

_Non ! _

_Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait entendu notre conversation à Démétri et moi ? Ou pire : se pourrait-elle qu'elle ait vu Edward me tirer dans le placard à balai et ne plus en sortir ?_

_- « Ne t'inquiète pas Jazz, Alice est sûrement en train de se repoudrer le nez, voilà tout » fit Edward, que je n'avais même pas vu revenir, interrompant ainsi le fil de mes pensées._

Tiens, la tempête qui agitait son pantalon semble s'être calmée…

_Pourquoi ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de regarder à cet endroit lorsqu'il était près de moi ? J'étais vraiment en train de virer perverse, ma parole !_

Aurait-il osé se soulager dans le placard à balai ?

_Non… Si ?_

_- « Un problème Bella ? »_

_Seigneur, Edward venait juste de me surprendre en plein délit de matage de son entrejambe ! Je devins subitement aussi rouge que le nouveau rouge à lèvres de Vanessa Paradis pour Chanel._

Comptez sur moi pour me mettre dans des situations les plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres !

_Le sourire narquois qu'il arborait montrait bien qu'il était fier de son coup. Rah, ce qu'il pouvait être énervant !_

Et sexy.

_Oui mais surtout énervant !_

_Je m'apprêtais à lui sortir une réplique cinglante lorsqu'Alice fit enfin irruption dans la salle. Un coup d'œil à son visage m'indiqua instantanément que quelque chose clochait. Elle, toujours si souriante et pétillante d'ordinaire, semblait totalement incrédule et abattue, arpentant la piste de danse tel un robot, les épaules basses et le regard rivé au sol. Elle était blanche comme un linge. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme. _

_Ca n'était pas bon pour Edward et moi. Pas bon du tout, même._

_Profitant que l'attention des autres soit tournée vers mon amie, je tirai légèrement sur la manche de son frère afin de lui parler de mes craintes._

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » chuchota-t-il, interloqué._

_- « Elle sait »_

_- « Qui ça ? »_

_- « Alice ! Elle sait, elle nous a vus, j'en suis sûre ! Jasper m'a dit qu'elle m'avait suivie de peu dans les toilettes mais moi, je ne l'ai pas vue ! Elle a sûrement vu que tu m'attirais dans le cagibi tout à l'heure ! » fis-je, légèrement paniquée._

_- « Tu te fais des idées Bella. Alice m'aurait déjà fait subir un interrogatoire en règle si c'était le cas »_

_- « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »_

_- « Je la connais. C'est ma sœur. Crois-moi, elle ne se doute de rien »_

_Juste à ce moment là, Alice releva les yeux et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle détourna rapidement le regard, gênée, et chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille de mon frère. _

_Hum… Une Alice gênée par moi n'était pas du tout, mais alors là pas du tout normal. Ni rassurant, d'ailleurs. Pourquoi étais-je la seule à m'en inquiéter ?_

_- « Les gars, Alice et moi allons rentrer. Elle ne se sent pas très bien alors… »_

_- « Pas de souci. On se voit plus tard Alice ? » fis-je, voulant la tester en m'adressant directement à elle._

_- « Non, je… En fait, je dors dans la chambre de Jasper ce soir » répondit-elle nerveusement, le regard fuyant._

_Que lui arrivait-il ?_

_- « Ca ne te dérange pas si je te pique ton lit pour la nuit alors ? Ma coloc' n'est toujours pas arrivée et j'en ai un peu marre de passer la nuit toute seule »_

_- « Voyez-vous ça : Barbie n'a aucun Ken pour la tenir au chaud la nuit » railla Emmett._

_- « Toi, je t'ai déjà dit de la fermer ! »_

_Ce qu'ils pouvaient être fatigants à se chercher comme ça ces deux-là !_

_- « Bien sûr que non Rose, tu peux y aller » répondit Alice tout à fait normalement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

_C'est bien ce que je pensais : c'était avec moi qu'elle avait un problème. Elle m'avait sûrement vue avec Edward et s'en trouvait choquée, tout comme je l'avais été lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de sa vie sexuelle avec mon propre frère._

Merde, merde, merde !

_- « Tu es sûre que ça va aller p'tite sœur ? » questionna Edward à son tour._

_- « Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas Ed. Je suis juste un peu barbouillée. La bière sûrement… » fit-elle avec un sourire aussi authentique que les seins siliconés de « Vicky »._

_Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, à lui…_

_- « Okay alors, rentrez bien ! » fit-il en prenant sa sœur dans les bras. « Jazz, je compte sur toi pour prendre bien soin d'elle ! »_

_- « Compte sur moi Edward »_

_- « Ouais Eddie, tu peux compter sur Jasper : il a sûrement une petite idée du médicament qui remettra mini-pouce sur pieds, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » rigola Emmett._

_Edward fit mine de se boucher les oreilles en gémissant et se dirigea vers la table que nous avions occupée plus tôt tandis que Jasper et Alice s'empressèrent de quitter le pub après nous avoir rapidement salués. Nous rejoignîmes alors Edward à la table et vîmes qu'il était lui aussi sur le départ._

_- « Tu pars déjà toi aussi Edward ? » questionna Rosalie._

_- « Oui. J'ai un cours à donner très tôt demain, il ne serait pas raisonnable de rester plus longtemps… »_

_- « Et toi Bell's ? »_

_- « Hum… Il vaudrait mieux que je rentre moi aussi. Une longue journée m'attend demain… » répliquai-je, toujours intriguée par le comportement de ma colocataire._

_- « Vous êtes d'un sérieux, tous… » geignit Emmett. « Je suis sûr que mamie Cullen est plus vivace que vous tous réunis ! Suis-je donc le seul à ne pas être vieux avant l'heure ? » _

_- « Arrête un peu de te plaindre, G.I Joe ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer, moi ! La soirée ne fait que commencer » répliqua Rosalie en remuant ses fesses._

_Emmett agita alors frénétiquement les bras au dessus de sa tête._

_- « Enfin quelqu'un qui a un peu de bon sens ! Allez viens Barbie, je t'offre un verre, pour la peine… »_

_- « Ouh, dois-je marquer ce jour d'une croix rouge dans mon calendrier ? » répliqua mon amie en haussant un sourcil._

_Les yeux d'Emmett roulèrent dans leurs orbites._

_- « Contente-toi juste de me suivre ! Les autres: bonne nuit ! » fit-il en lui attrapant la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite._

_Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la foule, je pus voir le sourire radieux de ma meilleure amie dû au fait que le garçon de ses rêves ait enfin eu un geste tendre envers elle…_

Ils ont l'air d'être sur la bonne voie ces deux là !

_- « Eh bien, on dirait bien qu'on se retrouve à nouveau seuls, toi et moi » fit Edward, me faisant me tourner vers lui. _

_Son air narquois était de retour, pour changer._

_- « On dirait bien, ouais » répondis-je, feignant l'indifférence en détournant le regard vers la piste de danse._

_- « Voudrais-tu que… je te raccompagne jusque chez toi ? Ma voiture n'est pas garée très loin et vu qu'Alice est déjà rentrée… »_

_Oh mon Dieu. Edward. Moi. Une voiture. Seuls._

_Sexe._

Je comfirme: t'es vraiment en train de virer perverse ma pauvre.

_- « Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. Démétri et moi sommes venus avec sa voiture » le coupai-je vivement, tentant vainement de repousser des images de moi, assise à califourchon sur lui dans sa voiture._

_- « Es-tu sûre de toi ? Ton ami n'a pas l'air très enclin à partir et je t'ai entendu dire qu'une longue journée t'attendait demain… »_

_Je jetai alors un regard vers le bar et vis que Démétri semblait avoir une conversation très « close » avec l'un des serveurs du bar._

Foutu gay incapable de ne pas draguer chaque paire de fesses qui entre dans son champ de vision !

_Heureusement pour moi, Emmett et Rosalie étaient bien trop occupés à se trémousser sur la piste de danse que pour entendre toutes les cochonneries que mon faux petit ami était probablement en train de déblatérer à ce pauvre serveur._

_- « Alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ma proposition te tente ? »_

Bordel mais TOUTES tes propositions me tentent Cullen ! Tu pourrais me proposer de me jeter dans le vide sans parachute avec toi que je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir refuser ! Alors rentrer avec toi en voiture…

_Je le jaugeai durant de longues secondes, incertaine de ce que j'étais censée faire. Sa proposition semblait s'apparenter à de la pure gentillesse mais j'étais persuadée qu'une fois dans l'espace réduit, il ne se gênerait pas pour se remettre à jouer à « Qui de nous deux fera craquer l'autre le premier »._

Allez, avoue que tu aimes jouer à ce jeu tout autant que lui Swan !

_Hum… Pas faux._

_- « Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas me faire le coup de la panne ! »_

_Il éclata de rire tout en secouant la tête._

_- « Dommage… » fit-il en enfilant sa veste en cuir et en plaçant sa main dans le bas de mon dos afin de me pousser vers la sortie._

_Une fois dehors, j'envoyai rapidement un sms à Démétri afin de l'informer du fait qu'Edward avait proposé de me raccompagner et en lui jurant que je ne ferais rien de compromettant._

C'est vrai ! Après tout : que pourrait-il arriver de « compromettant » en te retrouvant seule avec Edward, dans l'espace confiné de sa voiture, en pleine nuit ?

_Eh bien…_

_Des images sulfureuses se mirent à danser devant mes paupières tandis qu'Edward nous dirigeait rapidement vers sa Volvo, me faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles._

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

_J'aurais peut-être dû refuser finalement…_

Trop tard !

_- « Après toi… » murmura suavement Edward à mon oreille, interrompant ainsi mes pensées, tout en ouvrant la portière côté passager._

_Je restai un moment interdite face à cet accès de galanterie, ce qui le fit sourire._

_- « Quoi ? »_

_Je me contentai de secouer la tête avant de prendre place sur le siège, pensive. Ce mec avait-il seulement un défaut ? Non parce qu'en plus d'être le plus bel homme que la terre ait jamais enfanté, d'être d'une intelligence rare, de posséder un humour fin et d'être sexy en diable, il était d'une galanterie digne d'un preux chevalier. Comment n'aurais-je pas pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?_

Amoureuse… Ca me faisait encore tout bizarre de me l'avouer.

_Mais comment n'aurais-je pas pu tomber dans ses filets? Ce mec était un vrai piège à jeunes filles romantiques ! _

_Non attendez… un vrai piège à filles, tout court._

_- « Comme tu voudras » céda-t-il en un haussement d'épaule avant de contourner la voiture et s'installer au volant._

_Mais un coup d'œil à son sourire en coin m'indiqua que mon trouble ne lui avait pas échappé. Ce mec pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ou quelque chose du genre ? Sa capacité à me percer à jour sans que je dise un seul mot était parfois effrayante ! Il retira sa veste en cuir et la balança sur le siège arrière avant de mettre le contact._

_Soudain, le moteur rugit, me faisant pousser un petit cri surpris, et Edward démarra du parking dans un crissement de pneus. Ah, je venais enfin de lui trouver un défaut : il_ _aimait faire le cake au volant de sa voiture. Il était donc bien un mec et non pas l'incarnation d'une espèce de divinité grecque trop parfaite pour être vraie…_

_Nous nous engageâmes rapidement sur la nationale devant nous mener à mon dortoir et j'attendais avec une certaine impatience qu'Edward lance les hostilités, si nous pouvions appeler ça comme ça. Cependant, après plusieurs minutes de route, aucune parole n'était sortie de sa parfaite petite bouche sur laquelle je mourrais d'envie de me jeter et je ne pus empêcher un intense sentiment de frustration de me gagner. Bordel, il avait réussi à me convaincre de monter en voiture avec lui et il ne se donnait même pas la peine de me taquiner un peu ? Moi qui était persuadée qu'il allait en profiter du fait qu'on se retrouve seule à seul pour reprendre notre petit jeu, il ne daignait même pas me regarder, ni m'adresser la parole ! _

Etais-je devenue transparente tout à coup ?

_Ce mec allait vraiment finir par me rendre folle… Je n'arrivais jamais à prévoir ses réactions !_

_- « Tu m'as l'air bien agitée… » fit-il remarquer en ne quittant pas la route des yeux._

_- « Pas du tout » répondis-je un peu sèchement._

_Il ne releva pas et continua à fixer la route._

_Sa main agrippa le pommeau de vitesse afin de rétrograder et, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je fus fascinée par la façon dont ses biceps se contractèrent en effectuant cette manœuvre._

Sans comprendre pourquoi ? La raison est simple Swan : tu es folle à lier.

_Plusieurs autres minutes passèrent et je crus que j'allais exploser tant son attitude désinvolte m'insupportait et les muscles de ses bras m'excitaient._

_- « Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole ? » lançai-je, agacée._

_- « Non » répondit-il en souriant. « Pourquoi, mon silence t'agace ? » ajouta-t-il en haussant un sourcil sans pour autant me regarder._

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

_- « Pas du tout… » _

Ouh la vilaine menteuse ! Tu préfères mille fois le fait qu'il te taquine plutôt que de jouer les indifférents avec toi, avoue !

_Fichue voix intérieure…_

_- « Mais quitte à proposer de me ramener, tu pourrais au moins être poli et me faire la conversation ! » repris-je._

_Ses épaules tressautèrent au rythme de son petit rire et il daigna enfin me jeter un regard furtif._

Alleluia, je ne suis donc pas transparente !

_- « Bien : que dirais-tu de jouer au jeu des vingt questions dans ce cas ? » fit-il en plissant les yeux, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup._

_Ah, il allait enfin se décider à me taquiner un peu !_

Il était temps…

_- « Okay »_

_- « Je commence… »_

Oh mais je t'en prie, Edward…

_Je crevais d'impatience de savoir quel type de question il allait choisir pour continuer notre petit jeu… Serait-ce « Quel partie de mon corps préfères-tu caresser ? » ou bien « Quel a été le meilleur orgasme que je t'ai donné ? » ?_

_- « Question numéro 1 » commença-t-il et je me léchai les lèvres d'avance, « Quelle est… ta couleur préférée ? »_

Hein ?

_Ma couleur préférée ?_

_Il avait le droit de me poser n'importe quelle question et, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'est quelle_ putain _de couleur était ma_ putain _de préférée ?_

_C'en était trop._

_J'explosai._

_- « Ma couleur préférée ? Tu veux vraiment savoir quelle putain de couleur est ma préférée, Cullen ? »_

_Bizarrement, ma réaction excessive ne parût pas le surprendre. Au contraire ! Alors qu'il aurait du froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, son horrible sourire en coin étira ses lèvres._

Horrible, horrible… Faut p'tèt pas exagérer Swan !

_- « Eh bien oui. Ma question te pose-t-elle un problème, Bella ? » fit-il, faussement surpris._

_- « Arrête-toi »_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

_- « Pourquoi veux-tu qu… »_

_- « J'ai dit : ARRETE CETTE PUTAIN DE BAGNOLE. MAINTENANT. »_

_Il tourna brusquement le volant et, la seconde d'après, la Volvo s'immobilisa dans un nouveau crissement de pneus sur le bas-côté de la route. Et alors, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je me jetai avidement sur ses lèvres. La brutalité de mon attaque le fit gémir et je profitai de l'occasion pour glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. La sienne la rejoignit à peine une seconde plus tard et, ensemble, elles se livrèrent une bataille acharnée._

_Bon sang, ce que ça m'avait manqué !_

Manqué ? Sa langue explorait ta bouche il y a une heure à peine!

_Pas faux… Mais Edward Cullen semblait avoir un effet sur moi proche de celui d'une quelconque drogue dure. Une fois qu'on y avait goûté, on ne pouvait plus s'en passer sous peine de ressentir un manque aussi bien physique que psychologique._

… ainsi qu'une tendance à la mièvrerie douteuse !

_Les mains d'Edward qui, jusqu'ici, étaient restées bien sage agrippèrent soudain ma taille et m'attirèrent brusquement sur ses cuisses. Etre assise à califourchon sur lui me permit de sentir très nettement la bosse qui déformait son pantalon et sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, mon bassin se mit à onduler frénétiquement contre le sien._

Ouais bon, pour ce qui est de maintenir Edward Cullen à distance de ton entrejambe, tu repasseras Bella !

_Oh, au Diable l'opération SAEC !_

_Mes mouvements lascifs contre lui firent sourire Edward contre mes lèvres et, soudain, tout fût clair dans ma tête. Cet homme n'était pas le petit être innocent qui prétendait garder ses mains pour lui uniquement parce que je le lui avais expressément demandé.__Au contraire, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait ! Jouer les indifférents avec moi, c'était sa façon à lui de me faire tourner en bourrique. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, notre petit jeu avait bel et bien commencé et ce, depuis que j'avais accepté qu'il me raccompagne chez moi. Il savait que même si je clamais haut et fort qu'il ne me toucherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de faire l'amour avec moi, j'aimais qu'il tente d'arriver à ses fins. De ce fait, il savait que le fait de ne pas me calculer depuis plus de dix minutes me rendrait folle de rage au point de me faire oublier mes bonnes résolutions._

Et il avait raison. C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire.

_Putain, il était sacrément bon acteur, le bougre._

_Mais moi aussi, je pouvais jouer à ce jeu-là._

Niark niark niark.

_Agrippant ses cheveux, je me mis à remuer plus franchement contre lui, récoltant toujours plus de gémissements de sa part. Mes dents, elles, mordillaient légèrement ses lèvres tandis que ma langue passait et repassait suavement sur ces dernières, faisant encore plus durcir son entrejambe._

_« Hum, c'est ça, continue bébé… J'aime quand tu prends le contrôle… » susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres._

Sainte Marie Mère de Dieu et de tous les Saints!

_La tentation de me laisser alors lorsqu'Edward me disait des choses aussi excitantes était difficile à combattre... Mais même si je désespérais de le sentir sous les lèvres, mes doigts et ma langue, je devais lui prouver que j'avais bien compris à quel petit jeu il était en train de jouer avec moi._

Eh eh… Il ne se doutait pas d'à quel point j'allais le prendre, le contrôle !

_Je glissai ensuite ma main entre nous, la descendant lentement vers l'endroit où Edward désespérait de la sentir avant de la remonter tout aussi lentement. Impatient, il fit exactement ce que j'attendais de lui : il se saisit de ma main et tenta de la faire descendre sur sa verge tendue à bloc dans son jeans tandis que son autre main, elle, s'approchait dangereusement de la couture de mon short. Mais juste au moment où il croyait que ce qu'il attendait allait arriver, je m'écartai de lui et repris place sur mon siège en réarrangeant mes cheveux, le laissant haletant, frustré et complètement incrédule._

_- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »_

_- « Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège Cullen ? » le coupai-je en haussant un sourcil._

_- « Quel manège ? » dit-il, confus._

_- « Si tu crois que ton petit jeu me fera céder à tes avances, laisse-moi te dire que tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! »_

Ouais enfin bon… Là, tout de suite, avec ses lèvres gonflées, ses cheveux hirsutes et ses yeux brillants, ce n'était pas vraiment dans son œil que tu voudrais qu'il mette son doigt !

_Uuurgh._

_- « Tu te jettes sur moi et c'est moi que tu accuses ? » fit-il en se pointant du doigt._

Hummm… Ce doigt…

_Reprends-toi Bell's !_

_- « Arrête avec ton numéro de pauvre petite victime Edward, ça ne marche pas »_

_Il souffla bruyamment avant de rejeter sa tête contre l'appui-tête et soudain, son sourire en coin fut de retour._

_- « Bien… Au moins, j'aurai essayé ! »_

_Il avouait !_

_- « Mais je finirai bien par t'avoir Swan » reprit-il plus sérieusement en remettant sa clé dans le contact. « Tu ne pourras pas tenir jusqu'à lundi sans ta petite dose d'Edward Cullen, crois-moi » poursuivit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil et un sourire qui auraient pu faire fondre toute la banquise, avant de démarrer._

_- « Ne me sous-estimes pas Cullen… Je suis plus forte que tu ne le crois » répondis-je alors que la voiture s'immobilisait devant l'entrée de mon dortoir._

_Bien Bell's ! Vive l'auto persuasion !_

Ou l'auto mensonge, c'est selon…

_Edward se contenta de sourire en dodelinant de la tête avant de sortir de sa voiture et d'en faire le tour afin d'ouvrir ma portière._

La galanterie, toujours…

_- « Eh bien… Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée »_

_- « Tu ne me proposes pas de monter, je suppose ? » fit-il avec un regard malicieux._

_Il me tentait jusqu'au bout, l'insolent…_

_- « Tu supposes bien »_

_Il parcourut mon corps de haut en bas avant de se pourlécher les lèvres de façon indécente._

Bordel, on devrait me décerner une médaille pour mon courage à ne pas céder à cette incarnation du sexe !

_- « Dommage… » susurra-t-il._

A qui le dis-tu, Sexy Cullen !

_Il me tourna ensuite le dos et repris place dans sa voiture. Quoi, il partait déjà ? Même pas de deuxième tentative quant à monter boire un dernier verre dans ma chambre ? Le Edward raisonnable était-il de retour ?_

Tiens tiens…Déçue ? Serais-tu en train de virer maso, également?

_Sa vitre se baissa alors lentement et il plaça son coude gauche dessus. Avec sa dégaine de beau gosse, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un putain de panneau publicitaire ventant les mérites de la dernière Volvo devant les yeux._

_- « Bonne nuit ma belle, veille à ne pas trop rêver de moi… »_

_Ok. Stop. Je n'avais rien dit. Le Edward qui venait de s'adresser à moi était loin d'être raisonnable… et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : faire disparaître son fichu sourire en coin de ses lèvres._

Il mérite bien un dernier petit 'allumage' pour la route, non ?

_Bonne idée…_

Tu es celle qui a le contrôle, Bella. Prouve-le lui en lui faisant ravaler son petit air supérieur !

_A pas lents, je m'approchai de la portière et me penchai exagérément sur la vitre ouverte, lui exposant ainsi mon décolleté qui, même s'il n'était pas très bien fourni, en dévoilait juste assez pour éveiller les sens d'un homme._

_- « Oh mais je compte faire bien plus que rêver de vous, professeur Cullen… » murmurai-je d'une voix suave tout en caressant son bras du bout de l'index._

_Il tiqua et j'eus un regain de confiance en moi._

_- « A vrai dire, le Edward Cullen que j'imagine chaque soir est loin de ne servir qu'à me bercer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »_

_Il déglutit péniblement._

_Je m'approchai alors de son oreille et le sentit frissonner à mon contact._

_- « Mais croyez-moi… Vous êtes loin, très loin d'imaginer toutes les choses que le Edward Cullen de mes fantasmes me fait faire une fois seule et à moitié nue, cher professeur… »_

_Une fois la bombe lancée, je me décalai légèrement et pus admirer mon œuvre : Edward avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissaient passer le souffle irrégulier de sa respiration erratique. Quant à ce qui se trouvait en dessous de sa ceinture, un rapide coup d'œil me confirma que cette partie de son corps avait été probablement la plus touchée par mon assaut lyrique._

Victoire !

_- « Passe une bonne nuit, Cullen » fis-je, amusée et franchement fière de mon effet avant de tourner les talons._

_Et lorsque je passai les portes du bâtiment, je crus entendre un vague « Elle aura ma mort » qui me fit dire que, malgré les deux fois où j'avais failli flancher, j'étais bel et bien celle qui avait remporté la partie ce soir-là._

_**Fin du flash-back  
**_

Me remémorer cette soirée me fit sourire. Edward avait vraiment du passer une sale nuit après ça. Et pour être honnête, je n'étais pas vraiment en reste. Edward m'avait mise dans un tel état d'excitation lors de cette soirée que je n'avais pas réussi à calmer le feu qui avait pris possession de mon corps et ce, malgré les nombreuses douches froides et les bienfaits prodigués par mes petits doigts. Ce n'est que sur les coups de quatre heures du matin que je sentis enfin le sommeil me gagner…

Le 'lendemain' matin, après un ravalement de façade plus que nécessaire dû à ma nuit trop courte et quelques insultes grommelées par Rosalie durant son sommeil à l'encontre de Musclor, je filai vers mes cours. Inutile de préciser que la journée me parût abominablement longue. Peut-être même plus que d'habitude. Non pas que les cours n'étaient pas intéressants mais la simple perspective de partir en week-end dans la maison familiale des Cullen le lendemain me rendait effroyablement nerveuse. Et dubitative. Et anxieuse. Et curieuse. Et extatique. Ah, et incroyablement excitée aussi.

Mais, outre cela, je m'inquiétais aussi pour Alice. Son comportement de la veille à mon égard m'avait quelque peu déconcertée et passablement irritée. Savait-elle quelque chose ? Devais-je en parler avec elle ? Ou bien faire devais-je faire confiance à l'intuition d'Edward ? Cette situation était un vrai casse-tête !

C'est donc dans un véritable chaos émotionnel que se déroula ma journée de jeudi, y compris lorsque je me rendis à mon boulot à la bibliothèque du campus une fois la nuit tombée. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque, sur les coups de 22 heures, contre toute attente, une certaine personne y fit son apparition…

_**F**__**lash-back**_

**Jeudi**

Maudite journée qui refuse de se terminer… C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai l'impression d'être debout depuis trois jours ! J'ai dormi quoi…à peine trois heures ? Et évidemment, il fallait que je travaille aujourd'hui ! C'est bien ma veine ça…

_- « Mademoiselle ? »_

En parlant de veine : Alice refuse de répondre à mes sms! C'est carrément le silence radio et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille ! J'essaie de ne pas m'en inquiéter mais c'est plus fort que moi… Je suis persuadée qu'elle a découvert le pot aux roses ! Et si elle refusait de me parler pour toujours ? Si elle me disait de me trouver une autre colocataire ?

_- « Mademoiselle ?! »_

Et puis d'ailleurs, en admettant qu'elle soit au courant de tout, est-ce si horrible que ça pour elle d'avoir découvert que j'entretenais une relation avec son frère ? Je peux comprendre que ça l'ait surprise mais bon, là, elle aurait dû digérer la nouvelle, non ? Etais-je une si horrible personne que ça ? Trouvait-elle que je n'étais pas digne de lui ?

_- « Mademoiselle ! »_

Elle était culottée quand même ! J'étais loin d'avoir eu ce type de réaction quand j'avais découvert pour elle et Jasper ! Bon, j'admets que j'étais un peu réticente quant au fait de connaître les détails croustillants de leur vie sexuelle mais bon, de là à l'ignorer comme elle le faisait avec moi…

_- « MADEMOISELLE ! »_

_- « QUOOOIIII ? » beuglai-je, agacée qu'on vienne perturber mes réflexions._

_- « Ca fait cinq minutes que je poireaute ! Ca commence à faire long ! » maugréa l'élément perturbateur en question._

_Je soufflai bruyamment en réponse et repoussai loin dans mon esprit le flot d'insultes qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de mes lèvres._

_- « Eh bien je suis toute à vous maintenant alors je vous écoute ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » fis-je, lasse._

_- « Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser ! »_

_M'excuser ? Non mais faut pas pousser là, oh !_

Du calme Bell's. Ce gars serait encore bien capable d'aller cafter à ta responsable !

_- « Ecoutez hum… »_

_J'attrapai la carte de bibliothèque qui pendait au bout d'une ficelle accrochée à son cou._

Loser.

_- « … Eric Yorkie. J'ai beaucoup de travail alors si nous arrêtions de tourner autour du pot ? Dites-moi plutôt comment je peux vous aider »_

_Il me toisa d'un air mauvais et remonta ses épaisses lunettes à écailles sur son nez._

_- « Comment se fait-il que l'ouvrage de Gaudez ne se trouve pas dans son rayon ? »_

_Hum… Etais-je censée savoir de quel ouvrage il parlait ?_

_- « L'ouvrage de Gaudez ? »_

_Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Bon sang, croyait-il que je connaissais chaque livre que contenait cette fichue bibliothèque ?_

_- « 'Pour une socio-anthropologie du texte littéraire' » lança-t-il comme si c'était évident._

Connard de boutonneux.

_Réfrénant l'envie de lui casser ses belles lunettes, je me contentai de me saisir de mon ordinateur et d'effectuer une petite recherche sur le bouquin en question._

_- « Hum… Le logiciel dit qu'il était en prêt jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »_

_- « Ca, je le sais, merci ! Moi aussi je sais consulter le répertoire de la bibliothèque ! » cracha-t-il._

_- « Je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton, je ne suis pas votre chien ! Si vous arrêtiez d'être désagréable avec moi, peut-être que nous pourrions avancer plus vite et trouver ce maudit bouquin ! »_

_Il se contenta de me laisser faire en grinçant des dents et en marmonnant et, à peine deux minutes plus tard, je lui sortis le Saint-Grââl des livres… qui se trouvait en fait dans le casier des retours._

_Aussi simple que ça._

_- « Et voilà : 'Pour une socio-anthropologie du texte littéraire' de Gaudez » fis-je, triomphante, en lui agitant le livre sous le nez._

_Il me l'arracha presque des mains et tourna aussitôt les talons._

_- « Vous pourriez au moins me dire merci ! » fis-je, ironique, reprenant presque mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques minutes auparavant._

_Je me réinstallai à mon bureau en me prenant la tête dans les mains et en marmonnant dans ma barbe. Les étudiants pouvaient être de parfaits connards parfois !_

Ouais bon, avoue surtout que tu es vachement sur les nerfs aujourd'hui…

_Et alors, il y avait de quoi non ?_

Il fallait absolument que je trouve le moyen de voir Alice… Avec un peu de chance, elle serait revenue de chez mon frère quand je rentrerais au dortoir ! Je l'espérais autant que je l'appréhendais… Allait-on vraiment avoir cette discussion elle et moi ? La règle numéro deux était-elle sur le point de se briser?

_- « Mademoiselle ? »_

_- « QUOI ENCORE ? » m'exaspérai-je._

_Attends voir… Cette voix, c'est…_

_NON !_

_Je relevai lentement la tête et croisai mes deux prunelles émeraude favorites._

Si…

_Edward se tenait devant moi, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres._

Evidemment.

_Il était venu. Etait-ce pour moi ? Avait-il de plus en plus de mal à se passer de moi ? Après tout, il avait avoué que j'étais importante pour lui, non?_

Rêve pas trop Bell's, il vient sûrement se venger du coup que tu lui as fait hier soir !

_- « Quel charmant accueil…»_

_Je m'apprêtai à rétorquer en lui demandant que diable faisait-il ici mais, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, je pus voir que quelques étudiantes avaient les yeux braqués sur nous - ou plutôt sur le superbe fessier d'Edward – et épiaient notre conversation._

Bande de vicieuses…

_- « Excusez-moi professeur Cullen, je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de vous… »_

_- « Vous semblez légèrement tendue, miss Swan. Y'aurait-il un problème ? » interrogea-t-il très poliment alors que ses yeux, eux, semblaient vouloir me dire « Veux-tu que je t'aide à te détendre à coups d'orgasmes fabuleux, chérie ? »_

_Je réprimai un frisson d'excitation._

_- « Aucun, professeur »_

_- « Bien » fit-il en faisant quelques pas. « Oh, et pourriez-vous jeter un coup d'œil à la messagerie de la bibliothèque d'ici quelques minutes ? Je vous enverrai un e-mail reprenant une liste d'ouvrages dont j'ai absolument besoin ce soir, une fois installé » ajouta-t-il en désignant sa sacoche contenant son ordinateur portable._

_Je fronçai les sourcils. Ne pouvait pas les chercher lui-même ?_

_- « Bien sûr. Aucun problème, professeur »_

_Il m'adressa alors un sourire éclatant._

_- « Parfait »_

_Il continua son chemin et j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ses adorables fesses moi aussi. Elles étaient parfaitement moulées dans un jean clair tombant légèrement sur ses hanches et il avait complété sa tenue par un t-shirt blanc simple ainsi qu'un blazer bleu-marine dont les manches étaient relevées sur les coudes._

Oh, vision divine!

_Quelques secondes plus tard, je le vis qui s'installait au troisième étage. Notre étage. Celui où il n'y avait jamais personne et qui avait été le décor incongru de nos quelques séances de pelotage._

En dehors de ce bureau, sur lequel tu as également pris ton pied, petite coquine.

_Urgh._

S'installer volontairement à cet étage est un simple clin d'œil ou dois-je me méfier ?

_Cinq minutes plus tard, un nouvel e-mail arriva dans la messagerie de la bibliothèque. Il provenait de l'adresse e-mail du professeur Edward Cullen. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je pus y trouver, comme il me l'avait dit, une liste d'ouvrages._

_Il y en avait dix._

_Et après une petite recherche, je constatai qu'ils étaient tous situés au troisième étage. Dans la salle des livres rares. Dont l'accès était autorisé uniquement aux étudiants et professeurs accompagnés d'un responsable. _

_Autrement dit, moi._

Putain bien sûr. **(*)**

_Il venait encore me tester. Ce mec était décidemment plus têtu qu'une mule._

_Tentant de rassembler tout mon self control, j'imprimai la liste et me dirigeai vers le troisième étage. Edward était installé à une table située tout au fond de la pièce, derrière une imposante étagère._

Celle contre laquelle il t'a plaquée la première fois qu'il t'a rejoint ici. Celle contre laquelle vous vous êtes embrassés, touchés, léchés…

_Okay, stop._

_Self control, j'ai dis._

_Méfiante, je m'approchai de sa table et lorsqu'il me vit, il arrêta de pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur et me détailla de la tête aux pieds._

Putain, je dois avoir une dégaine d'enfer avec mes cernes de dix centimètres d'épaisseur sous les yeux, mes cheveux façon 'nid de corneille', mon vieux jeans et mon t-shirt difforme !

_Il me gratifia de son éternel sourire en coin et, évidemment, je rougis._

_- « Avez-vous pu mettre la main sur ces livres que je désespère de trouver, mademoiselle Swan ? »_

_Fiche-toi de moi Cullen…_

_- « A vrai dire, ces livres se trouvent tous dans la salle des livres rares, professeur »_

_J'avais bien envie de m'adresser à lui de manière moins courtoise mais de là où nous étions, les autres étudiants attablés aux étages inférieurs pouvaient toujours nous entendre._

_- « Vraiment ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil alors que son sourire, lui, ne quittait pas sa petite gueule d'ange._

_Tu penses que tu vas pouvoir t'enfermer dans cette salle avec moi, c'est ça Cullen ? Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire moi…_

__ « Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper de tous les rassembler pendant que vous travaillez. Je vous les apporte d'ici un petit quart d'heure… » répliquai-je en m'éloignant à toute vitesse vers la salle en question._

_Son sourire tomba._

Ah ah… Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais te proposer de me suivre ?

_J'enfonçai rapidement la clé dans la serrure et pénétrai dans la pièce. Mais au moment où je voulus refermer derrière moi, un pied vint s'intercaler entre le chambranle et la porte._

_Ce pied était chaussé d'une Converse All Star noire._

_Dois-je vous dire qui en était le propriétaire? _

Bordel !

_Edward s'infiltra aisément au travers du petit espace et l'instant d'après, il se trouvait devant moi, les bras le long du corps, poings serrés. Il me toisait, la mine sévère. _

_- « Tu croyais réellement pouvoir m'échapper Isabella ? » articula-t-il lentement._

Oh oh… Domward's back !

_Il se mit à avancer à pas lents vers moi et son allure menaçante me fit instinctivement reculer. Nous ne nous lâchions pas des yeux, comme hypnotisés par le regard de l'autre. Dans le sien, je pouvais lire toute la frustration éprouvée depuis le début de cette semaine de torture. Il en avait assez._

_- « Nous avons assez joué, tu ne crois pas ? » fit-il alors que mes fesses butaient contre une surface dure._

Merde !

_Une table._

_Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais prise au piège entre cette table et lui, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se pourlécha les lèvres tel un félin prêt à se jeter sur sa proie innocente._

Sauf que tu es tout sauf innocente dans cette affaire !

_- « Réponds-moi Isabella ! »_

_Ce ton dominant me fit mouiller ma petite culotte et je réprimai un gémissement en mordant durement ma lèvre inférieure. A cette vue, les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent et j'eus soudainement une brillante idée._

_Enfin, je l'espérais._

Tu n'oserais pas !

_Oh que si : au point où j'en étais, j'étais prête à tout. _

_- « Tu as raison Edward, cette situation a assez duré » fis-je en le dévisageant._

_Puis, prenant appui sur mes paumes, je me hissai sur la table et, une fois assise, je dénouai mes cheveux en même temps que j'écartais largement les cuisses et bombai le torse vers lui._

_- « Toi et moi sommes beaucoup trop frustrés pour notre propre bien… » continuai-je en agrippant l'ourlet de mon t-shirt et le tirant vers le haut, révélant ainsi ma poitrine à peine couverte._

_Je remarquai que sa respiration s'accélérait alors et cela me donna la motivation nécessaire pour continuer mon petit jeu._

_- « Sais-tu que le faire dans une bibliothèque est le fantasme ultime pour moi ? » questionnai-je nonchalamment en balançant mon buste._

_Et c'était loin d'être un mensonge. J'ignorais pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je rêvais qu'Edward et moi faisons l'amour, cela se passait dans une bibliothèque._

Déformation professionnelle, peut-être ?

_Fermant les yeux, je tentai de me remémorer l'un des rêves en question, qui m'avait valu une petite série de douches froides quelques jours auparavant._

_- « Nous nous retrouverions ici, dans cette salle, comme présentement. Tu me plaquerais contre la porte et m'embrasserais furieusement. Tes mains parfaites empaumeraient mes fesses afin de me soulever et tu me transporterais jusqu'à cette table… »_

_Repoussant ma légendaire pudeur au loin, je fis remonter l'une de mes mains à mon sein, que j'empaumai délicatement. Fermant les yeux, j'imaginai qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Edward et mes caresses se firent un peu plus pressantes. _

_- « Tu me déshabillerais rapidement, impatient de me faire tienne… »_

_De mon autre main, je fis sauter l'agrafe de mon soutien gorge et ce dernier tomba à mes pieds._

_J'entendis Edward grogner._

_- « Tu lécherais et sucerais la pointe durcie de mes seins, l'un après l'autre… Tu les caresserais, légèrement puis durement. Tu les ferais se tendre pour toi »_

_Saisissant mon téton entre mon pouce et mon index, je le fis rouler lentement avant de tirer légèrement dessus._

_Ouvrant les yeux, je pus voir son regard voilé par le désir parcourir mon corps, ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle._

_- « Ta langue trainerait ensuite un peu partout sur mon corps… » fis-je en caressant mon abdomen, mon ventre et mes flancs du bout des doigts, « … avant de s'arrêter à la lisière de ma petite culotte et d'y trainer un moment »_

_Je choisis ce moment pour faire descendre mon autre main sur le devant de mon jean, en faisant sauter le bouton._

_- « Et puis, n'y tenant plus, tu l'enfouirais à l'intérieur de mon sexe brûlant » soufflai-je en plongeant moi-même deux doigts sous la barrière de ma petite culotte._

Oui !

_- « Putain ! » gémit-il._

_Totalement grisée et oublieuse de l'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions, je laissai mes doigts aller et venir sur ma féminité trempée pour lui, caressant mon clitoris gonflé de désir. La sensation était indescriptible… J'avais eu beau tenter de me soulager de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables la nuit précédente, aucune caresse prodiguée par mes propres soins n'égalait celle-ci. Me caresser devant Edward et savoir qu'il aimait ça avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant et libérateur à la fois._

_- « Tu t'appliquerais à me rendre folle de désir et je peux t'assurer que tu y arriverais. Oh, sentir ta langue à cet endroit serait tellement bon, Edward » gémis-je moi aussi, accélérant le mouvement._

_J'étais déjà proche… mais je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui. Je voulais aller jusqu'au bout de ce fantasme. Je voulais lui donner envie d'envoyer paître la règle numéro trois et de me faire sienne._

_- « Je sentirais rapidement les prémisses de ma libération m'envahir et tu en profiterais pour ôter rapidement ton pantalon de façon à libérer ton sexe… qui serait en érection totale »_

_Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et je dus lutter pour pouvoir garder un débit de paroles assez compréhensible._

_- « Et alors qu'un fantastique orgasme exploserait en moi, me faisant hurler de plaisir, tu… tu en profiterais pour me pénétrer d'un seul coup de rein, faisant redoubler mes hurlements » continuai-je tout en plongeant mes doigts à l'intérieur de mon antre, imaginant que c'était le sexe d'Edward qui m'emplissait de la sorte._

Ouiii !

_J'entendis un bruit sourd puis des pas se rapprocher de moi._

_- « Continue Bella ! Dis-moi comment tu voudrais que je te prenne ! » gronda sa voix autoritaire à mon oreille._

Uuurrrgggh.

_L'entendre me dire ça faillit me faire venir sur mes doigts. Sa voix, basse et grave, avait un effet dévastateur sur moi. Particulièrement lorsqu'il prenait ce ton autoritaire. Pourtant… cette fois, elle tremblait légèrement, signe qu'il était quelque peu déstabilisé. Je souris intérieurement : j'avais réussi à briser sa façade de contrôle. Il était à ma merci, suspendu au moindre de mes faits et gestes. Ouvrant mes yeux, je les plantai dans les siens et vis que ses pupilles étaient dilatées… _

_- « Ca ne serait pas doux. Ca serait animal, bestial. Tu… me prendrais sauvagement, plongeant en moi comme si ta vie en dépendait » répondis-je en me pompant de plus en plus vite._

_Je savais qu'Edward aimerait me prendre de cette façon. Après tout, il restait un homme et quel homme n'aimerait pas ça? De mon côté, je mourrais d'envie de le voir s'abandonner à ses instints les plus primaires. J'avais beau être une femme et aimer la douceur, j'étais persuadée que le sexe bestial pouvait être aussi bon que le sexe tendre._

Surtout si c'est avec Edward!

_J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement._

_- « La… façon dont ton sexe me remplirait serait parfaite, totale, et... j'en redemanderais encore et encore. Je crierais pour que tu m'en donnes plus et tu ferais tout pour. Tu accélererais la cadence, plongeant toujours plus profondément en moi, butant au fond de mon ventre. Cette... sensation serait tellement incroyable que nous gémirions plus fort tous les deux. Ca serait tellement bon de te sentir glisser en moi de cette façon Edward... que j'aurais l'i-impression de ne jamais en avoir assez et… bientôt, je sentirais un nouvel orgasme se construire. Tu serais tellement proche toi aussi que... tes doigts viendraient pincer durement mon clitoris gonflé...T-tu… Tu sentirais mes parois trembler autour de toi et... oh! Oh Dieu... Je jouirais t-tellement fort Edward, que... hum... tu jouirais toi aussi, instan...tanément, puissam...me-ent… e-et… »_

_Et juste quand je dis ça, mon propre orgasme explosa..._

___- « Oh mon Dieu, Edwaaaard... OUIIIIIIIII !» criai-je alors que mes yeux se révulsaient et que tout mon corps fut pris d'incontrôlables soubresauts._

_- « Putain ! » l'entendis-je gronder une nouvelle fois avant de littéralement décoller._

_Je restai un long moment à planer à mille lieues de là, avant qua la voix d'Edward finisse par me sortir de ma rêverie. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis qu'il se tenait face à moi, poings serrés, scrutant la moindre expression sur mon visage. Il était si proche que je pouvais sentir sa respiration erratique balayer mon visage. Son odeur musquée m'intoquiquait._

_- « Bordel Bella, te voir te caresser comme ça, c'était… putain, c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie »_

_Ses yeux brillants reflétaient le désir. Un désir puissant qui ne demandait à être assouvi… _

_- « Laisse-moi te goûter Bella. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Je ne veux pas que tu me repousses après le spectacle que tu viens de m'offrir. J'en ai besoin Bella, laisse-moi te toucher… Ne pas pouvoir le faire est en train de me rendre dingue, tu n'as pas idée » murmura-t-il doucement._

_Ses yeux étaient presque suppliants. Complètement hypnotisée par eux et forte d'une audace dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable, je sortis lentement mes doigts encore luisants de mon sous-vêtement et les portai à ses lèvres. Ses yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre les miens et l'objet de sa convoitise et, dans un ralenti presque insupportable, il engloutit deux de mes doigts dans sa bouche, récoltant ainsi le fruit de mon plaisir sur la langue chaude et humide. Ce simple geste faillit me faire venir une troisième fois et vu le gémissement guttural qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, je sus que je n'étais pas la seule._

C'est le moment, Bella.

_Retirant mes doigts de sa bouche, je descendis de la table et me penchai vers son oreille._

_- « Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire si vous en voulez plus, professeur Cullen » murmurai-je bassement alors qu'il fermait les yeux et que ses mâchoires se crispaient durement._

_Et, juste comme ça, je récupérai mes vêtements et m'éclipsai en le laissant derrière moi._

_Frustré, troublé._

_Et dur._

_**Fin du flash-back.  
**_

- « Ah, enfin, j'aperçois la maison ! Pas trop tôt » s'extasia Emmett lorsqu'Edward bifurqua dans un petit sentier de forêt au bout duquel une énorme bâtisse toute en pierre blanche et en bois s'élevait fièrement.

_Impressionnant !_

- « Chic, on va enfin pouvoir passer cinq minutes sans t'entendre te plaindre ! » rétorqua Rosalie.

- « Chic, on va enfin pouvoir passer cinq minutes sans t'entendre te plaindre ! » imita-t-il affreusement mal en louchant exagérément des yeux, un air mauvais sur le visage.

- « Gamin ! »

- « Pisseuse ! »

- « Mono-neurone ! »

- « Connasse frigide ! »

- « STOOOOOP !!! » hurla Edward en appuyant sèchement sur la pédale de freins, faisant crisser les pneus de la voiture sur le gravier. « Sortez de ma voiture, j'en ai assez de vous entendre vous disputer tous les deux ! »

Constatant qu'Edward ne plaisantait pas, Emmett et Rosalie se renfrognèrent.

- « C'est bon, pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable ! » maugréa Rosalie.

- « Ouais, Barbie à raison ! Relax cousin, on n'est pas là pour se prendre la tête » ajouta Emmett en ouvrant la portière de la voiture et en proposant sa main à mon amie afin qu'elle puisse sortir.

Une fois dehors, ils prirent leur bagage et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, où Jasper et Alice nous attendaient déjà, plaisantant comme de bons vieux amis alors qu'ils venaient de passer plus de deux heures à s'insulter.

- « C'est eux qui nous emmerdent depuis plus de deux heures et c'est moi qui passe pour le méchant. C'est vraiment le comble ! » grinça Edward avant de souffler bruyamment et de reposer sa tête contre l'appuie-tête. « Ce week-end va être carrément infernal... » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

L'espace d'un instant, j'admirai la beauté de ses traits au travers du reflet que me renvoyait son rétroviseur. Il était magnifique ainsi, les yeux clos, ses longs cils à la couleur indéfinissable balayant ses pommettes saillantes.

_*Soupiiiiir*_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il surprit mon regard dans le miroir et le rouge me monta directement aux joues. Il me gratifia d'un sourire éblouissant avant d'ouvrir à son tour sa portière et de m'inviter à sortir.

- « Prête ? »

C'était une bonne question… Etais-je prête à passer un week-end entier dans la demeure des Cullen après cette semaine éprouvantable ? D'un côté, il y avait toujours ce malaise avec Alice et je m'étais promis de tirer la situation au clair avant la fin du week-end, même si cela m'effrayait. Et puis, de l'autre, il y avait lui.

Edward.

Jusque là, si je faisais le bilan de l'opération SAEC, c'était plutôt mitigé. D'une certaine façon, je pouvais dire que le plan fonctionnait. Le fait de tenir Edward à distance et le provoquer ouvertement m'avait valu certaines déclarations non négligeables de sa part et ça, c'était vraiment un pas en avant. D'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire que notre éloignement nous avait rapprochés, lui et moi. La preuve : cette dernière semaine, je l'avais vu quasiment chaque jour et, le seul jour où ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'avais reçu plusieurs sms de sa part. Mais l'avais-je suffisamment poussé dans ses retranchements pour qu'il craque durant ce week-end et qu'il jette enfin sa fichue règle numéro trois aux oubliettes, comme Démétri l'avait si bien planifié ? Ou bien tiendrait-il le coup jusqu'au lundi suivant, lors duquel nous pourrions nous voir à la bibliothèque ? Et s'il avait effectivement décidé de tenir bon, parviendrai-je, moi, à résister à ses tentatives de séduction ? Etais-je suffisamment forte pour tenir quelques jours de plus, alors qu'il serait dans mon champ de vision pratiquement 24h/24 ?

Etre dans l'expectative me rendait dingue…

Cependant, toute cette situation avait été beaucoup trop loin pour que je me rétracte.

Je devais savoir.

Je soufflai donc un bon coup et plantai mon regard déterminé dans le sien.

- « Prête ! » répondis-je en saisissant la main qu'il me tendait.

Ce week-end promettait d'être des plus intéressants…

* * *

**Le coin 'Références' : **

**(*) **Phrase fétiche du personnage de Bella Swan dans la fiction « Bella au pays des merveilles » que je vous conseille plus que vivement de lire ! C'est du caviar… Je voulais juste faire un petit clin d'oeil...

**Lien**: http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5799686/1/ (sans les espaces)

* * *

**Le coin 'Info' : **

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout ! De mon côté, je dois dire que je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre. A ce jour, il a été le plus difficile à écrire. J'ai passé mon temps à écrire – supprimer – réécrire – péter un gros cable – resupprimer – rééécrire - vouloir me pendre avec le fil de mon clavier - etc. Bref, un vrai casse-tête. J'espère donc qu'il vous plait plus à vous qu'à moi. Ca serait déjà ça de gagné...**

**Le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore en cours d'écriture. Je sais que mes mises à jour tardent à venir mais cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur alors, s'il vous plaît, faites-moi confiance et soyez patients ! Et puis, sans vouloir jouer à « 3615 my life », un très bon ami à moi est décédé la semaine dernière des suites d'un cancer, à 26 ans. Inutile de vous dire que je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à écrire en ce moment. Je tenais absolument à vous publier ce chapitre avant de faire une espèce de pause mais, maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai vraiment envie de penser un peu à moi et à mon chéri, dont le gars en question était son meilleur ami. Ne m'en voulez pas trop… **

* * *

**Le coin 'Pub':**

Pour vous faire passer le temps d'ici ma prochaine publication, j'aimerais vous conseiller quelques superbes fics qui, j'en suis sûre, vous captiveront autant que moi :

**- « A Fleu de » de Mushexor**

**Résumé**** :** Ils ne s'aiment pas. Ils ne se détestent pas vraiment. En fait, c'est beaucoup plus profond que ça.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5839773/1/

**- « Tu es libre cette nuit ? » de Myanna (trad.)**

**Résumé**** :** Trois règles. #1 Pas de noms #2 Pas de questions personnelles #3 Pas de sentiments. Ce sont les indications que l'inconnu donne à Bella à leur première rencontre mais, sera-t-il aussi simple, pour tous les deux, de les suivre au pied de la lettre ?

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5418686/1/

**- « Collisions » de (la fantastique) Drinou**

**Résumé**** :** Une réception dans un grand hôtel, un homme dur et autoritaire, une serveuse timide et maladroite, une rencontre explosive...

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5440330/1/

**- « Addiction » de Drinou (oui, encore elle :p )**

**Résumé**** :** Même si je resterai à jamais marquée par mon passé, je recommençais une nouvelle vie loin de tout être mystique et dix ans après mon arrivée à Forks, quasiment jour pour jour, j'entame un nouveau départ… / 10 ans après la rupture de Bella et Edward.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/4978481/1/Addiction

**- « The Perfect Wife » de Edward-Cullen-Addict (trad.)**

**Résumé**** :** Après la mort de Phil et Renée le jour de son 17ème anniversaire, Bella retourne à Forks. Sa vie va devenir un enfer, mais...un ange pourrait venir la sauver ?

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5635170/1/

**- « Bonne foi » de Lily77974 (trad.)**

**Résumé**** :** Edward Masen a été transformé en 1918 et abandonnée par celui qui l'a engendré. Il n'a jamais rencontrer Carlisle et se nourrit de sang humain... Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Bella Swan pour une nuit qui va tout changer.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5045405/1/

**- « Tu m'appartiens » de Sandrine50**

**Résumé**** :** Alors que Bella pense prendre un nouveau départ en emménageant dans une nouvelle ville, elle va vite se rendre compte que sa vie ne lui appartient plus.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5552207/1/

**- « The Screamers » de Magicvanille (trad.)**

**Résumé**** :** Vivre dans la rue est dur pour Bella Swan, mais pas aussi dur que gérer Edward Cullen qui va l'entraîner dans son univers sexe, drogue et Rock'n roll. Réussiront ils à s'entraider avant de s'entretuer.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5556675/1/

**- « Only Human » de didoo0501 (trad.)**

**Résumé**** :** Un voeux renvoie Bella dans le Chicago de 1918 et à un Edward humain.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5787138/1/

**- « Same Time Next Year » de Ninie77 (trad.)**

**Résumé**** :** Edward et Bella se retrouvent année après année, au même endroit au même moment, s'échappant de leurs vies et des personnes s'y trouvant. Que se passe-t-il quand les années passent? Se passera-t-il quelque chose entre eux qui mettra fin au rituel?

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5633450/1/

**- « The Dominant's Creed » de eliloulou (trad.)**

**Résumé**** :** Edward est un Dominant bien connu dans les milieux sadomasochistes. Que se passera-t-il quand il rencontrera une femme sans expérience qui veut être sa nouvelle soumise? Trouble émotionnel, règles brisés.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5891819/1/

**- « Complicated Love » de nana-hime21**

**Résumé**** :** Bella est une prostituée. Quelques jours après une nuit de travail inoubliable, elle se rend compte que le client pour qui elle avait ressentit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû est en fait son nouveau professeur de littérature...

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5796731/1/

**- « Tu es ma liberté » de Marie-Loving-Edward**

**Résumé**** :** Edward est en prison depuis 10 ans pour un crime atroce... Bella, gardienne, est transférée dans son secteur... Leur amour est interdit... Et pourtant...

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5663650/1/

**- « Mademoiselle Swan » de Pitchou1490**

**Résumé**** :** France, 1944. La vie d'Isabella Swan a profondément changé ces derniers mois, mais elle ne sait pas encore quelles surprises cette guerre a en réserves pour elle.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5591772/1/

**- « Les Chevaliers du Ciel » de Anghjulina**

**Résumé**** :** Isabella Swan embarque à bord du porte-avion Roosevelt pour une mission de trois mois. Elle imagine vivre une traversée bien monotone au milieu du Pacifique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre son supérieur diablement sexy et arrogant.

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5795548/1/

**- « Beverly Hills, love and lust » de DarkAnghjufeatDarkChiarDiLuna **

**Résumé**** :** Bella a besoin de savoir. Déterminée, elle décide de partir en quête de vérité et s'envole vers la cité des anges. Un parcours tumultueux se dessine alors devant elle. Entre sexe, luxure et amitié, trouvera-t-elle ce qu'elle est venue chercher ?

**Lien**** : **http : // www . fanfiction . net/s/5875033/1/

* * *

**Et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur la petite bulle :)**

**See ya!**

**V.**


	18. Fire

_**… I'M BACK !**_

**Eh oui les gens, vous n'êtes pas victime d'une hallucination : c'est bien moi ! Je reviens après cette longue absence avec, dans ma poche, le chapitre 18 d'_Obsessions_. Il est tout beau (enfin, j'espère!), tout chaud et n'attend que vous… Je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour tous vos messages d'encouragements. Ils m'ont beaucoup touchée… Je ne vous cacherai pas que ça a été une période horrible mais vos petits mots m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur ! Vous êtes des amours…**

**J'espère n'avoir perdu personne à cause de cette absence prolongée mais le fait est que j'avais besoin de temps.**

**Je vais m'arrêter ici et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas )**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que leur faire dire des bêtises et faire des choses cochonnes, entre autres.

* * *

Nous avions à peine posé un pied dans l'immense maison que déjà, Alice nous dictait ses dix commandements. Et alors que ses airs de dictateur auraient dû m'agacer de si bon matin, je ne pus m'empêcher de me réjouir de la voir se comporter de cette manière, après plusieurs jours de silence radio. Apparemment, la crise était passée et ma colocataire était redevenue elle-même… Peut-être m'étais-je fait des idées quant à son comportement lors de notre soirée au pub ? Peut-être n'avait-elle rien vu ? Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous réunis dans l'immense salon, elle réclama notre attention.

- « Vous tous, bienvenue dans la demeure des Cullen ! » scanda-t-elle théâtralement. « Je nous ai concocté un week-end de pure folie, je tiens à vous le dire. Le programme est assez chargé, ce qui fait que nous n'av… »

- « … qui veut une bièèèèère ? » la coupa Emmett en sortant de la cuisine, une bouteille à la main.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les mâchoires de ma colocataire se contracter durement et son œil droit tiquer nerveusement. C'était assez…

- « Emmett ! » fulmina-t-elle.

… effrayant.

- « De un : tu ne me coupes pas quand je parle. De deux : à 11 heures du matin, les gens normaux s'en tiennent au café. Et de trois… ce t-shirt est vraiment immonde ! »

- « Hey ! » s'insurgea-t-il en ramenant les pans de sa veste sur ledit t-shirt.

- « Pas de discussion ! Maintenant tu poses cette fichue bière et tu m'écoutes. Ma maison : mes règles. On s'occupera de te trouver un autre t-shirt plus tard »

A regret, Emmett posa sa bouteille sur la table du salon en bougonnant et Alice put reprendre sa tirade.

- « Je disais donc que le programme du week-end est assez chargé et qu'on a pas une minute à perdre ! Alors pour commencer, je vous annonce la répartition des chambres. Jasper et moi, on s'installe dans la mienne. Bell's et Rose, vous occuperez celle de Carlisle et Esmée. Et enfin, Edward et Emmett, vous prendrez vos quartiers dans la chambre d'Edward… »

La chambre d'Edward… Je me demandais à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler.

_Emmett a bien de la chance !_

Ca oui ! J'aurais largement préféré partager le lit d'Edward Cullen durant les deux nuits suivantes plutôt que celui de Rosalie. Et quelque chose me disait que ma meilleure amie aurait elle aussi aimé partager son lit avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Quelqu'un du genre cinq fois plus baraqué, avec des cheveux plus courts et au moins vingt centimètres de plus…

- « Nan nan nan nan nan, hors de question que je dorme avec Eddychou ! » s'exclama Emmett en agitant l'index. « Le prends pas mal cousin mais je refuse de partager le lit d'un mec, question de principes… Je prendrai la chambre d'amis ! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de l'intéressé qui ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant le surnom dont son cousin l'avait affublé.

J'aurais juré entendre les dents d'Alice grincer…

- « La chambre d'amis est indisponible, abruti ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'organise la répartition des chambres comme ça ? Esmée en a fait son atelier depuis que je suis partie pour l'université. Mais si tu refuses de dormir avec mon frère, qui soit dit en passant t'a vu nu au moins un bon million de fois, tu n'as qu'à camper dans le fond du jardin ! » aboya-t-elle en pointant du doigt la terrasse qui donnait sur un immense terrain vert.

Ses yeux élargis lançaient des éclairs et je n'aurais pas aimé m'appeller Mc Carthy à cet instant…

- « Ok, c'est bon ! Je dormirai avec Eddie, tu peux ranger ton pieu et rentrer les crocs, Vampirella ! » abdiqua-t-il. « Putain, elle fait vraiment flipper c'te gosse… » ajouta-t-il si bas que je crus être la seule à l'avoir entendu.

Mais le sourire amusé et le regard complice d'Edward l'indiquèrent le contraire…

- « J'aime mieux ça » fit Alice, menaçante. « Bon ! Ecoutez-moi bien, tous : vous avez quinze minutes pour vous installer dans vos chambres, pas une de plus ! On se retrouve ici juste après pour un rapide tour du propriétaire avant de débuter les festivités… Allez, hop hop hop, magnez-vous ! » fit-elle en tapant énergiquement dans ses mains.

Voulant éviter une nouvelle crise de notre hôte, nous nous dépêchâmes tous d'aller chercher nos sacs qui étaient restés à l'entrée de la maison. Je m'apprêtais à attraper la lanière du mien lorsque la main d'Edward s'en empara avant moi. Me relevant rapidement, je croisais son regard sur moi et notre soudaine proximité provoqua une bouffée de chaleur.

- « Laissez-moi me charger de ça, miss Swan… »

Pourquoi cela m'excitait-il autant quand il utilisait le vouvoiement avec moi ?

_Probablement parce qu'un rien venant de lui parvient à t'exciter, pardi. Il pourrait choisir sa paire de chaussettes le matin__ en chantant du Lady Gaga que tu trouverais ça sexy..._

Ouais, j'étais assez désespérante dans mon genre.

- « Gentleman, Cullen ? »

- « Autant que faire se peut » fit-il avec son légendaire sourire en coin.

Il passa la lanière de mon sac par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- « Mais je ne garantis pas de le rester si tu continues à te mordre la lèvre de cette façon, Isabella… » ajouta-t-il au creux de mon oreille lorsqu'il passa à ma hauteur.

_Urgh._

Ainsi donc, cette manie que j'avais à toujours mâchouiller mes lèvres l'excitait ? C'était une information que je n'étais pas prête d'oublier…

Me saisissant de mon sac à main, je suivis Edward dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre que Rose et moi devions partager durant le week-end, en profitant largement pour observer ses fesses spectaculairement bien moulées dans son jeans délavé.

_Désespérante et vicieuse, par-dessus le marché !_

Une fois sur le palier de la chambre, il fit glisser le sac de son épaule et me fixa de son regard brillant.

- « Vous voilà arrivée à bon port, miss Swan… Saine et sauve »

- « Merci pour cet accès de galanterie mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule la prochaine fois, _professeur_ ! »

_Oh allez arrête ! Comme si ça ne te plaisait pas qu'il se comporte de la sorte avec toi ! Tu voudrais pas lui proposer d'entrer__ et de s'installer sur le lit plutôt, dis ?_

- « Avec la maladresse qui vous caractérise ? Permettez-moi d'en douter, très chère Isabella… » fit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

L'expression que j'eus alors dut valoir le détour car il fut prit d'un énorme fou rire. Et si je n'avais pas été aussi indignée par ses propos et le fait qu'il se moque ouvertement de moi, je l'aurais probablement accompagné tant son rire était communicatif et faisait battre mon cœur plus vite…

- « Vous n'êtes qu'un mufle, professeur Cullen… » grognai-je en agrippant la poignée de porte de la chambre.

Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de l'ouvrir, il me plaqua contre elle, son torse contre mon dos, me faisant me tendre et haleter instantanément.

- « Ma chambre est celle qui se trouve au bout du couloir, à gauche, en cas de souci ou… pour tout autre type de requête ».

Il avait soufflé ces derniers mots d'une voix suave qui mit mon estomac sans dessus dessous et me fit déglutir bruyamment.

- « On se voit tout à l'heure » ajouta-t-il en se détournant de moi afin de regagner ses quartiers.

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le séjour commence fort ! _

Prenant quelques secondes pour me remettre de mon éblouissement, j'ouvris la porte et tombait sur Rosalie en train de trifouiller dans son énorme sac de voyage, une pile dangereusement instable de vêtements jonchant déjà l'énorme lit king size qui nous avait été attribué.

- « Rose, tu es au courant qu'on reste ici seulement trois jours ? »

- « Et ? » marmonna-t-elle sans même lever les yeux vers moi.

- « Et tu ne penses pas que tu as un _tout petit peu_ exagéré côté fringues ? » fis-je en contemplant d'un oeil sceptique une mini robe à paillettes rouges qu'elle venait de jeter sur moi par mégarde.

- « On n'est jamais trop prudentes, Bell's ! Et puis, comparé à ce qu'Alice a apporté, crois-moi, ma valise ressemble à celle d'un Polly Pocket ! Raaaah, mais où est-ce que j'ai mis ce fichu bustier violet ? »

Laissant ma meilleure amie vaquer à ses recherches, j'examinai la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions avec plus d'intérêt. Elle était magnifique, cela allait de soi. Esmée Cullen n'était pas la décoratrice d'intérieur la plus reconnue du pays pour rien. Cette chambre était au moins trois fois plus grande que celle qu'Alice et moi partagions à la résidence universitaire et elle respirait la sérénité… Peinte dans des tons crème donnant un aspect chaleureux à la pièce, elle était décorée avec un goût certain. Il y avait très peu de bibelots, le couple préférant sans doute la simplicité à l'excès de fioritures. Toutefois, différents cadres ornaient les murs de la pièce, dont un en particulier attira toute mon attention. Sur le plus grand mur de la pièce, face à l'énorme lit, trônait en effet un immense cadre contenant une photo d'Edward et Alice, alors jeunes adolescents. M'approchant du portrait grandeur nature, je pus voir qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait changé depuis cette époque… Fidèle à elle-même, ma colocataire souriait de toutes ses dents alors que lui gratifiait l'objectif de son fameux sourire en coin qui, malgré son jeune âge, pouvait déjà être qualifié de ravageur. M'attardant sur la perfection des traits de son visage d'ange, j'eus tout à coup un élan d'indignation. Ce garçon était-il donc parfait depuis sa naissance ? Avait-il toujours été aussi beau ? N'était-il jamais passé par la case « Acné défigurante » ou « Appareil dentaire tue l'amour » ?

Puis, une autre série de questions s'imposa à moi…

Combien de filles au juste ce sourire avait-il fait craquer avant moi ? Quelques unes ? Des dizaines ? Plus que ça ? Plantant mes yeux dans le regard émeraude qui semblait me jauger, je me demandais un instant si Edward aurait pu être le garçon qui aurait fait craquer la Bella adolescente que j'étais jadis. Sans doute que oui… C'était même plus que probable. Mais aurait-il pu, lui, tomber amoureux de moi à quinze ans ? Ma question me sembla ridicule… Comment ce garçon sublime aurait-il pu tomber amoureux de cette fille qui passait son temps le nez dans les bouquins, qui cachait son visage derrière ses cheveux trop longs et sans forme ? Par quel miracle aurait-il craqué pour elle, avec ses lunettes rondes et sa timidité maladive, ses bras trop longs et sa taille trop fine ? Ses pulls trop larges et son tempérament de garçonne ? Non, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'une telle chose eût pu se produire… D'ailleurs, je me demandais toujours ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à la fille banale que j'étais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était le plus bel homme que la terre ait jamais porté. Etais-je une sorte de faire-valoir à ses yeux ? Ou bien étais-je… plus ?

_« Tu es… importante »_

Les mots qu'il avait prononcés lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés dans le placard à balais du pub me revinrent en mémoire. Non, je n'étais pas seulement qu'un faire-valoir à ses yeux. A demi-mots, il m'avait confié que je comptais pour lui et tout ce que j'espérais, c'est qu'un jour, ce qu'il ressentait pour moi égale ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je voulais qu'Edward Cullen tombe amoureux de moi tout comme j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui le jour où je lui avais ouvert la porte de notre chambre à Alice et moi. Car oui, j'étais dorénavant persuadée que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard…

- « Trouvé ! » hurla Rosalie en agitant victorieusement ledit bustier violet au dessus de sa tête, me sortant ainsi de ma torpeur momentanée.

Me détournant du regard troublant que me renvoyait la photo, je la vis courir vers la salle de bain attenante à la chambre et s'y enfermer.

- « Votre temps est écoulé ! Venez tous dans le salon ! » cria Alice avec entrain depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je jetai un regard à ma montre.

_Cette fille est réglée comme une horloge…_

Me dirigeant moi aussi vers la salle de bain, je frappai deux coups à la porte afin d'avertir ma meilleure amie.

- « Vas-y sans moi ! Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, le temps de me changer »

Haussant les épaules, je retirai ma veste, la balançai sur le lit et sortis de la chambre. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas dans le couloir que mes pieds se prirent dans un tapis. Anticipant le choc, je fermai les yeux très fort, toutes mains devant… Mais rien ne vint. Lorsque, précautionneusement, je les rouvris, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver face à deux prunelles vertes qui m'étaient bien trop familières…

- « Hey, est-ce que ça va ? » souffla-t-il doucement et je fus prise d'un élan de tendresse lorsque je décelai de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

- « Oui, je… c'est… le tapis… mes pieds… enfin, ça va oui, merci » bégayai-je lamentablement.

Toute trace d'inquiétude s'évapora alors de ses yeux, remplacée par une lueur d'amusement.

- « J'avais donc raison tout à l'heure : vous laisser évoluer par vos propres moyens dans cette maison nuit gravement à votre sécurité, miss Swan… »

- « Hahaha ! Très dr… »

- « … je me vois donc dans l'obligeance de venir vous chercher et vous raccompagner à votre chambre chaque matin et chaque soir. Pour votre propre sécurité, je le répète… » me coupa-t-il.

Ben voyons…

- « C'est trop d'honneur » raillai-je sarcastiquement.

- « J'ose toutefois espérer que vous trouverez un bon moyen de me remercier pour ce service rendu… » ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

_A vrai dire, j'avais bien une petite idée__, moi…_

Je m'assénai une claque mentale magistrale à cette pensée. Visiblement, Edward avait dans l'idée de me faire renoncer à mes bonnes résolutions durant ce week-end et, si je voulais arriver à mes fins, il fallait impérativement que je garde la tête froide. Il était celui qui craquerait le premier, j'en faisais le serment. Et si je devais continuer le jeu de la provocation pour arriver à mes fins eh bien, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il n'allait pas être déçu…

- « J'attends vos suggestions, professeur Cullen »

- « Elles ne tarderont pas à venir, faites-moi confiance ! » fit-il, le regard brillant, avant de se pourlécher les lèvres.

_Urgh, cette langue… __Et ce jeu du vouvoiement – tutoiement, ça me rend folle !_

- « Descendons avant qu'Alice ne nous fasse une crise d'apoplexie »

Nous rejoignîmes donc les autres, prenant soin de nous éloigner un minimum l'un de l'autre une fois le salon en vue. Lorsque nous fûmes tous réunis, Alice entreprit une visite guidée du rez-de-chaussée de la maison, nous laissant le soin de visiter les chambres à l'étage quand bon nous semblerait. Je devais bien dire qu'à l'image de la chambre des parents Cullen, le reste de la maison valait vraiment le coup d'œil… Une immense cuisine entièrement équipée avec îlot central un salon luxueux dont le mobilier, entièrement noir et blanc et très art-déco, devait valoir une véritable petite fortune une salle à manger pouvant accueillir au moins vingt convives l'impressionnant bureau de Carlisle Cullen…

- « Et enfin, la pièce maîtresse de la maison, dernière acquisition de la famille dont j'ai été l'instigatrice… »

Elle poussa une énorme double porte en bois en poussant un petit cri hystérique.

- « … la piscine intérieure ! »

Jasper, Rosalie et moi sifflâmes d'admiration à la vue de cette pièce impressionnante.

_Eh ben, on ne se refuse rien chez les Cullen !_

Ladite piscine était en effet deux fois plus grande que la piscine municipale de Forks. De luxueux transats semblant plus confortables que mon propre lit avaient été entreposés à intervalles réguliers le long des deux rives du bassin. Les murs, faits de lattes de bois sombres, soutenaient un plafond entièrement composé de verre qui filtrait les rayons de ce soleil de septembre, chauffant agréablement la pièce par la même occasion. Dans le fond de la pièce se trouvait une porte portant l'inscription « Sauna » et, en face d'elle, une porte identique donnait sur les douches. Il y en avait une pour chaque sexe, comme au bassin de natation. Ce genre d'endroit n'existait donc pas que dans les films ?

- « Bon ! Vu qu'il nous reste une petite heure à tuer avant de dîner, je vous propose d'aller enfiler un maillot et de venir piquer une petite tête ! »

_Hein ?_

- « Euh Alice, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée… » fis-je alors que tous les autres s'éloignaient déjà vers les chambres afin d'enfiler leurs maillots.

Hors de question que je me retrouve en maillot devant Edward.

_Bell's, c'est pas comme s'il ne t'avait jamais vue à moitié nue ! A vrai dire, il t'a vue à moitié nue dès le premier jour…_

Oui, mais Rosalie et Alice n'étaient pas à côté de moi pour lui offrir un point de comparaison.

_Alice est sa propre sœur ! Quant à Rosalie, eh bien… euh…_

Ouais, à côté de Rosalie, je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un vilain petit canard disproportionné.

- « Pas de discussion Bella ! »

- « Je ne sais pas nager… » mentis-je.

Alice plissa les yeux suspicieusement.

- « Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Bella ! Jasper m'a avoué que c'était toi qui lui avais appris à nager à Phoenix »

Le traître ! Pourquoi lui avait-il raconté ça alors que, avouons-le, c'était une histoire assez humiliante pour lui ? N'avait-il aucun secret pour ma colocataire ? Et puis, je ne sais pas moi, où était passée sa fierté de mâle ? Un peu de virilité, que diable !

- « J'ai mes règles » inventai-je.

- « Impossible, tu les a eues la semaine dernière, entre lundi et jeudi »

Bordel ! Comment savait-elle ça ? Cette fille était un monstre...

- « Je n'ai pas pris de maillot » tentai-je misérablement.

Cette fois ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'un mensonge. Mais quelque chose me disait que je venais de jouer ma dernière carte.

- « Tu me connais assez pour savoir que ceci n'est définitivement pas une excuse valable Isabella Marie Swan » fit-elle avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard. « Maintenant, suis-moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer… »

Au secours.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, je m'étais barricadée dans la salle de bain d'Alice, refusant de sortir habillée de la sorte. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça « être habillée » ! Ce bikini bleu nuit avait beau être celui qui était le moins flashy et qui couvrait le plus de peau parmi la vingtaine que ma colocataire avait sorti de son immense dressing, il restait malgré tout outrageusement minuscule et échancré. A croire qu'Alice Cullen se fournissait dans le rayon « enfants » des grands magasins…

Autrement dit, hors de question que quiconque me voit comme ça.

- « Bella, pour la millième fois, sors de là ou je te jure que je taillade chaque vêtement que tu as emporté avec toi et que tu seras obligée de porter les miens durant tout le week-end ! »

- « J'peux pas Al ! C'est trop petit »

- « Bien sur que non ! Fais-moi voir ça… »

- « Non ! »

- « Tu es désespérante, tu le sais ça ? » s'impatienta-t-elle. « Bon, débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais moi, je vais rejoindre les autres en bas ! »

J'entendis ses talons claquer sur le parquet et la porte se refermer dans un fracas assourdissant.

_« Tu es désespérante… »_

L'étais-je tant que ça ?

_Disons que tu es juste…affreusement rabat-joie à toujours te plaindre de ton image._

Ma petite voix intérieure avait raison. J'en avais marre d'être toujours la fille trop timide qui était complexée par son corps et qui réfléchissait trop, même si c'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait absolument que je travaille là-dessus. J'étais imparfaite, ça oui, mais j'étais tout de même loin d'être un boudin ! La preuve : Edward Cullen me trouvait à son goût. Cette simple pensée suffit à me motiver. Attrapant une serviette, je la nouai autour de ma taille et rejoignis les autres.

Rosalie, dans son bikini pourpre, était couchée lascivement sur un transat, tel un mannequin de cire. Emmett s'apprêtait, lui, à sauter du haut du plongeoir tandis qu'Alice et Jasper étaient enlacés, assis au bord de la piscine.

- « Aaaaaah, la voilà enfin ! » applaudit ma colocataire.

Un coup d'œil à la piscine m'informa qu'Edward était là lui aussi, occupé à faire quelques longueurs, la tête plongée sous l'eau. De là où j'étais, je ne pouvais voir que ses épaules et son dos et pourtant, cela suffit à me déstabiliser.

_Reprends-toi Bell's ! Il ne faut __pas que les autres se rendent compte de ton trouble…_

Je profitai alors du fait qu'Edward ne m'ait pas vue entrer et m'empressai de rejoindre un transat à grandes enjambées avant de dénouer rapidement ma serviette. J'entendis alors Emmett siffler.

- « Eh ben dis donc Swan, tu nous avais caché des jambes pareilles ! »

Mon sang ne mit qu'un millième de seconde à affluer à mes joues.

_Satané bikini !_

- « Baloo ! C'est pas parce que t'es le cousin de ma copine que je vais me retenir de te castrer si tu dis encore un truc du style à ma p'tite soeur » menaça mon frère.

- « Si on ne peut même plus dire ce qu'on pense… »

- « Faut tout de même avouer qu'Emmett a raison Jasper ! Bella a des jambes divines » commenta Alice.

- « C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire depuis des années ! » se plaignit Rose.

Tentant d'ignorer leurs remarques, je me dépêchai de m'étendre sur le transat et plonger le nez dans un magazine qui traînait là, espérant y trouver une quelconque source de distraction.

_Lève le nez de ton magazine et tu en trouveras une bonne, de source de distraction…_

Claque mentale : prise deux !

Je ne devais pas me laisser déconcentrer, même si j'étais plus que tentée de regarder Edward évoluer dans l'eau, les muscles tendus, à moitié nu…

Seigneur.

_C'est sûr que ce qui se passe dans cette piscine est vachement plus intéressant que cet arti__cle sur « Comment lutter contre la repousse des poils après l'été » !_

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Je tentais de déchiffrer la même phrase depuis dix minutes lorsqu'un mouvement dans ma vision périphérique attira mon attention. Levant les yeux de mon magazine, mon cœur loupa soudain un battement avant de repartir à une vitesse folle.

_Merci. Mon. Dieu._

Vision de rêve : Edward Cullen, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et l'eau dégoulinant sur son torse finement musclé, sortait de la piscine, le regard braqué sur moi, ses bras puissants agrippant l'échelle située juste en face de mon transat.

_Urrrgghhh._

Les différentes parties de son corps s'offraient à mes yeux gourmands à mesure qu'il grimpait les marches métalliques, me rendant fiévreuse. Cette vision m'hypnotisait…

_Et ce regard…_

Ses yeux, brillants d'une lueur qui suffit à allumer le feu en moi, se mirent à balayer mon corps de haut en bas et de bas en haut, avant de plonger dans les miens. Je me sentis rougir furieusement et il me gratifia de son fabuleux sourire en coin lorsqu'il s'en aperçut. Il contourna ensuite mon siège et alla attraper la serviette qui se trouvait sur le transat à côté du mien. Dos à moi, il s'appliqua alors à se sécher, passant la serviette sur toutes les parties stratégiques de son corps, allant de ses épaules puissantes au « V » de sa ceinture abdominale…

_Ah, si seulement j'étais une serviette ! Je pourrais…_

Bon sang, ce n'était plus d'une claque mentale dont j'avais besoin mais bien d'un uppercut !

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Edward me surprit en train de le détailler et haussa un sourcil à mon attention. Honteuse de m'être fait surprendre, j'ouvris violemment mon magazine, le déchirant en deux au passage, et le plaçai à quelques centimètres à peine de mon nez en tentant d'ignorer le rire mélodieux de l'Adonis situé à un mètre de moi. Mais un énorme « SPLAAAAASH » suivi du cri perçant de ma meilleure amie me firent à nouveau lever le nez de mon article bidon.

Emmett venait de balancer Rosalie à l'eau, alors qu'elle portait toujours ses lunettes de soleil et ses escarpins, avant de plonger lui-même. Et je devais bien l'avouer, une Rosalie Hale rouge de rage aux cheveux hirsutes, du mascara plein les yeux et les lunettes de travers au milieu d'une piscine grand luxe était un spectacle assez drôle.

- « Espèce de sale… »

Emmett couvrit sa bouche de sa grande paluche, ce qui la fit grogner et se débattre.

- « Tut tut tut Barbie ! Une si jolie bouche ne devrait pas dire de si vilains mots »

Pour toute réponse, elle le mordit durement.

- « AIE ! Mais t'es folle ! »

- « Ne t'avise plus jamais de faire ça ou je te promets que ce que je te ferai endurer sera beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une simple morsure, Mc Carthy ! »

Sur ces belles paroles, elle s'éloigna gracieusement vers le bord opposé de la piscine, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment incroyables…

- « Les malheurs de mon cher cousin sont-ils la cause de votre hilarité miss Swan ? » susurra une voix à mon oreille.

_Sa _voix, évidemment.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui et son sourire se transforma en une moue désapprobatrice.

- « C'est très vilain de se moquer, savez-vous ? »

La seconde d'après, il me balança par dessus son épaule et il sauta lui aussi dans la piscine, me faisant hurler à mon tour.

Lorsque je me mis à tousser comme une possédée et à régurgiter de l'eau en émergeant, les cheveux plaqués devant les yeux, je compris que j'aurais dû fermer la bouche au lieu de crier.

_Ouais parce que p__our ce qui est d'être sexy, on est loin du compte là…_

- « Calme-toi Bella, respire ! » fit Edward en tapotant doucement mon dos alors que je continuais à m'époumoner.

Il continua son petit traitement jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de tousser.

- « Là, c'est ça… Respire calmement »

Prenant une longue et profonde inspiration en le dévisageant, je me rendis alors compte de notre position : Edward, debout et appuyé contre le rebord, me tenait tout contre lui alors que mes jambes étaient fermement enroulées autour de sa taille et que mes bras agrippaient désespérément son cou.

Autrement dit, c'était plutôt… équivoque.

_Surtout qu'il y a l'air d'avoir de l'agitation, là en dessous…_

Oh non ! Est-ce qu'il avait une…

_Ouais. Et pas qu'un peu !_

Prise de panique, je le relâchai alors comme si son contact m'avait brûlée – ce qui, compte tenu de l'état du bas de mon maillot, était un peu le cas – et m'éloignai vivement de lui, sous son regard amusé.

- « Ca va mieux ? » s'inquiéta-t-il malgré tout.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête en grognant un vague « merci » et de rejoindre Rosalie et Alice sur le bord de la piscine.

La demi-heure suivante, nous la passâmes à nager, à nous chamailler, à nous asperger les uns les autres et à faire des concours de plongeon. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, j'étais plutôt bonne à ça. L'été précédent ma rentrée à l'université, j'avais passé la quasi-totalité de mon temps à la réserve amérindienne de La Push dont les falaises constituaient un merveilleux endroit pour plonger. Ca avait été un peu flippant la première fois mais la sensation de liberté que cela l'avait procuré avait été tellement intense que j'étais rapidement devenue accro, ce qui était difficile à croire pour une fille aussi maladroite et peureuse que moi… Ce concours de plongeon avait également été l'occasion de taquiner Edward et de me venger pour ce qu'il avait osé me faire plus tôt. Chaque fois que je me dirigeais vers le plongeoir, je roulais exagérément des hanches et, une fois en place, je bombai la poitrine et me cambrai exagérément avant de plonger. Et lorsque je me réceptionnais dans l'eau, je m'arrangeais toujours pour passer à côté de lui et le frôler « accidentellement ». En réponse, j'avais eu droit à quelques jurons étouffés et des regards incandescents. J'avais donc assez bien réussi mon coup.

- « Bon allez, tout le monde à la douche et on se retrouve dans la cuisine dans 15 minutes ! » ordonna Alice.

Nous sortîmes tous de l'eau, sauf Edward qui préféra continuer à nager un peu.

_Probablement pour se remettre les idées en place, si tu veux mon avis…_

Dans un souci de rapidité, Alice nous répartit dans les diverses salles de bain de la maison : Jasper et elle occuperaient sa propre salle de bain, Rosalie utiliserait celle des parents Cullen et Emmett squatterait celle d'Edward. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai donc seule dans les douches des filles attenantes à la piscine, profitant des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur mes muscles. Attrapant le gel douche, je dénouai le haut de mon bikini tout en le maintenant contre ma poitrine et commençai à me savonner rapidement.

- « Besoin d'aide, Isabella ? »

Surprise, je sursautai et le haut de mon bikini tomba à mes pieds.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Edward ? » fis-je en le ramassant avant de le remettre en place, rouge d'embarras.

- « Je viens t'aider à te frotter le dos » répondit-il en avançant vers moi de sa démarche féline, un sourire machiavélique collé aux lèvres.

Dieu, ce mec est dingue !

_Et foutrement sexy ! __Regarde ses yeux… On dirait qu'il veut te manger !_

- « Sors d'ici ! Imagine que quelqu'un nous surprenne ! » le réprimandai-je en m'acharnant sur le nœud de mon haut.

- « Ils sont tous trop occupés pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit Bella. Et puis, vu la manière dont tu n'as cessé de m'allumer, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser quitter cet endroit comme ça ? »

Il continua à avancer, me faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte le carrelage de la douche. La froideur de ce dernier me fit me cambrer involontairement vers lui et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi désormais.

- « T-t'allumer ? » bégayai-je, troublée par notre proximité.

- « Oui, m'allumer. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ta façon de me regarder ? La façon dont tu jouais de ton corps devant moi ? Tes effleurements tout sauf innocents sous l'eau ? »

Il leva alors sa main vers moi et se mit à tracer le décolleté de mon bikini de son index.

- « Sans compter ce bikini affreusement tentant… qui n'a cessé de me donner envie de l'arracher aux yeux de tous. Non, tu ne pouvais définitivement pas t'en tirer comme ça, Isabella Swan… »

Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il appuya son érection massive contre mon ventre.

- « Tu me rends fou » grogna-t-il en se pressant un peu plus contre moi, remuant ses hanches contre les miennes, de bas en haut.

Ses mots couplés à mes pointes durcies qui frottaient contre son torse me firent gémir et je ne pus empêcher mes mains d'agripper ses mèches folles. Ce geste dût l'encourager car bientôt, il agrippa mes fesses et me souleva de terre avant de me coller une nouvelle fois contre le carrelage et de se mettre picorer mon cou de baisers.

- « Tu ne sais pas la torture que ça a été de ne pas pouvoir te toucher alors que tu étais si proche de moi… »

L'une de ses mains remonta le long de mes côtes et empauma délicatement mon sein.

Me laissant aller aux sensations divines qu'il me procurait, je n'étais plus capable que de gémir son prénom, encore et encore, comme une prière.

- « Bella… Ma Bella »

Mon cœur tressauta à l'emploi du déterminant employé.

_Ma _Bella. Oui, j'étais à lui. Définitivement à lui.

Sa bouche rejoint bientôt la mienne et nos langues se rencontrèrent enfin pour ne plus se quitter. La vapeur qui se dégageait de la douche rendait la scène de notre étreinte irréelle, me donnant l'impression de n'être que spectatrice de ce qui se déroulait malgré moi. Pourtant, c'était bien à moi que s'adressait la voix d'Edward et mon corps que ses mains s'appliquaient à redessiner. Une fois encore, je m'abandonnais dans ses bras…

- « Bella, t'es prête ? Emmett est affamé et si tu ne te dépêches pas, il ne restera bientôt plus rien des sandwiches qu'Esmée nous a préparés ! »

La voix de Rosalie me ramena sur terre et j'intimai rapidement le silence à Edward en posant son index sur ses lèvres.

- « Hum… Oui Rose, j'ai bientôt fini ! Laisse-moi cinq minutes et je vous rejoins »

- « Okay ! »

J'entendis alors ses pas s'éloigner et soupirai de soulagement tout en me détachant prestement d'Edward. Ca ne faisait même pas deux heures qu'on était arrivés et j'avais déjà failli craquer ! Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Quel genre de magie cet homme utilisait-il pour me faire oublier toutes mes bonnes résolutions en un clin d'œil ?

- « On ferait mieux d'y aller… » murmurai-je en détournant le regard.

Je me séchai prestement et enfilai le débardeur et le pantalon en toile que j'avais emportés avec moi.

- « On se voit là-bas d'accord ? » soufflai-je.

Il me renvoya un pauvre sourire et hocha la tête avant de se replacer sous le jet d'eau.

Lorsque je quittai la pièce, je le vis tourner le bouton de température à fond vers le bleu.

Le dernier bruit que j'entendis avant de quitter la pièce fut celui du froissement de son short de bain qu'il laissa tomber au sol.

* * *

Après avoir dégusté les quelques sandwiches qui avaient pu être sauvés de l'appétit d'ogre d'Emmett, nous nous mîmes en route pour une longue balade en forêt. La propriété des Cullen comprenait en effet plusieurs hectares de terrain boisé que nous arpentâmes des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que Rosalie se plaigne de l'état de ses chaussures. Il faut dire que, si elle avait apporté au moins quatre paires d'escarpins, l'idée d'emporter une paire de chaussures de marche ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Sacrée Rose…

Fidèle à lui-même, Emmett ne se priva pas de la taquiner à ce propos et une fois encore, la paisibilité des lieux fut troublée par leurs cris et le braillement de toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Malgré ça, cette balade en forêt me fit un bien fou… Rares étaient les coins verts aux abords du campus de l'université de Seattle et, depuis mon départ de Forks, je n'avais plus eu l'occasion d'être en réel contact avec la nature. Cette balade avait donc été des plus vivifiantes…

Lorsque nous rentrâmes sur les coups de 18 heures, nous fîmes tous une rapide toilette avant de nous retrouver sur la terrasse pour prendre l'apéritif. Deux bières et trois paquets de chips – tous engloutis par Emmett – plus tard, le cousin des Cullen se mit à hurler à la mort, prétextant mourir de faim. Etant la seule à savoir manier correctement les fourneaux, ils me désignèrent à l'unanimité en tant que responsable du repas du soir. Avec ce que je pus trouver dans les placards et le réfrigérateur, j'optai pour du poulet au paprika cuit au four accompagné de pommes de terre sautées et d'une salade de pousses de blé à la mode « Swan ».

Rapide, délicieux et simple comme bonjour !

J'en étais à vérifier la cuisson de mon poulet lorsqu'Edward frappa à la porte de la cuisine, bien qu'elle soit ouverte.

- « Est-ce que je peux aider ? »

Pour une fois, son ton n'était ni railleur, ni taquin. Au contraire, il était presque… timide ? Depuis que Rosalie nous avait involontairement interrompus un peu plus tôt dans la journée durant l'épisode de la douche, nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Lors de la balade en forêt, nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot. Il s'était contenté de m'ouvrir le passage et de me rattraper lorsque je me prenais le pied dans une racine et moi, je m'étais appliquée à le suivre du mieux que j'avais pu. Mais malgré ce silence, il y avait eu quelques sourires discrets et parfois, lorsque j'avais tourné les yeux vers lui, je l'avais surpris qui me regardait avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Un mélange de désir, de curiosité et de frustration qui m'avait laissée délicieusement étourdie…

- « Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, tout est sous contrôle » répondis-je en lui offrant un sourire timide.

- « A vrai dire, je te demande plutôt ça comme une faveur… Entre ton frère et ma sœur qui se bécotent comme deux ados et Rosalie et Emmett qui semblent être sur le point de lutter dans la boue, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à trouver ma place » fit-il en se frottant la nuque.

_Adorable..._

- « Bon allez, tu peux m'aider à préparer la salade si tu veux… » rigolai-je. « Tu sais te servir d'un couteau au moins ? »

- « Je devrais pouvoir gérer ça » sourit-il.

Je lui rendis son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Edward et moi avions une conversation de ce genre, aussi détendue et dénuée de sous-entendus. C'était comme si… comme si je découvrais une autre facette de sa personnalité. Encore une. Là, dans cette cuisine, il n'était pas le professeur Cullen, sexy et provocateur, qui habitait tous mes fantasmes. Non, il était juste Edward, le frère un peu timide d'Alice, qui passait un week-end en compagnie de quelques amis dans la maison de son enfance, qui aimait les balades en forêt et qui désirait me tenir compagnie. Et cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité le rendait encore plus « humain ». Plus réel. Et me fit l'aimer encore plus…

Je lui donnai une planche en bois et quelques tomates et m'appliquai à nettoyer les feuilles de blé. Lorsque j'eus terminé, Edward en était toujours à sa première tomate.

- « Hum, Edward ? Tu sais que je compte servir cette salade ce soir et non pas dimanche midi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux firent plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre sa tomate et moi.

- « Seriez-vous en train de vous moquer de mes aptitudes culinaires, miss Swan ? » fit-il en lâchant son couteau et en posant ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail.

_Tiens, on repasse au vouvoiement !_

Subitement, la tension augmenta d'un cran. C'était assez subtil… mais je pouvais tout de même le sentir.

- « Me moquer ? Moi ? Jamais ! Je suis juste… satisfaite de voir qu'il existe au moins un domaine dans lequel vous n'excellez pas, professeur… » le taquinai-je en attrapant une tomate et en la découpant en morceaux en trois coups de couteau.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

- « Ah, je suis touché, Isabella. D'autant plus que si vous avez trouvé mon point faible, je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant. Vous brillez dans tout ce que vous entreprenez. Que ce soit les études, la cuisine, l'écriture… »

Lentement, il contourna le comptoir en laissant glisser son index sur le meuble et vint se placer derrière moi.

- « … ou l'art de rendre un homme fou de désir » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai.

Oui, c'en était définitivement fini de notre petite conversation innocente.

- « Vous n'êtes pas non plus en reste pour ce qui est de séduire une femme, professeur Cullen » haletai-je lorsqu'il pressa son corps contre le mien.

_Sainte-Marie, mère de Dieu ! _

- « J'aurais pourtant tendance à croire le contraire lorsque vous vous appliquez à me fuir de la sorte » fit-il en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- « Je ne te fuis pas Edward » répondis-je en me retournant. « C'est juste… que je ne peux plus me contenter de ce que tu me donnes »

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres alors qu'il plaça ses mains sur le comptoir, de part et d'autre de mon corps, et se pencha vers moi.

- « Bella, Bella, Bella… Je vais finir par croire que tu me veux uniquement pour le _sexe_ »

Je réfrénai un gémissement lorsqu'il prononça le mot « sexe » si suavement.

- « … et tu te tromperais. »

Lourdement.

Un éclat d'intérêt anima alors son regard.

- « A quel point ? » souffla-t-il alors qu'il se penchait encore un peu plus en avant, frôlant ainsi presque mes lèvres.

_Au point où je suis tombée désespérément amoureuse de toi._

Occultant de toutes mes forces ce que criait ma voix intérieure, je détournai le regard en me mordant furieusement la lèvre.

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas lui avouer mes sentiments. Ces trois petits mots avaient le pouvoir de tout détruire et ça, j'en étais douloureusement consciente.

Ce geste, couplé à mon silence, dût piquer un peu plus sa curiosité et il saisit mon menton de ses doigts afin de ramener mon visage vers le sien et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Il les fouillait comme s'ils renfermaient toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait à mon sujet…

- « Que me caches-tu, Isabella Swan ? »

_Je t'aime. Voilà ce que je te cache…_

- « Parle-moi… »

_Je t'aime. Et même si je crève d'envie de te le dire, je ne peux pas…_

Je me contentai de baisser les yeux et il soupira.

- « Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir lire tes pensées en cet instant, tu le sais ça ? »

Relevant les yeux vers les siens, je fus happée par l'intensité qui émanait d'eux. A travers son regard, j'avais l'impression qu'il me suppliait de lui dire ce que je ressentais. Etait-ce possible ? Se doutait-il des sentiments qui m'animaient ? Cherchait-il à me les faire avouer ? Dans quel but ?

_Allez Bella, dis-le ! « Edward, je t'aime ». C'est simple pourtant !_

- « S'il te plait Bella, dis-moi à quel point je me tromperais… » chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux et en appuyant son front contre le mien.

_Dis-le !_

- « Edward, je… »

… _t'aime. Allez !_

La minuterie du four se mit soudain à sonner, me sortant de l'état de transe dans lequel je me trouvais.

_Mais… qu'est-ce qui m'a pris __? _

- « … hum… je ferais mieux de… retirer le poulet du four avant qu'il ne brûle » bégayai-je en me détachant rapidement de son emprise.

Ignorant son regard sur moi, je sortis le poulet du four et saisit le plat de pommes de terre.

- « Bella… »

- « Tu t'occupes de mélanger la salade ? La vinaigrette est déjà prête… »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'hocher la tête et je sortis de la pièce sans lui adresser un regard supplémentaire.

_Quelle conne… Non mais quelle conne !_

- « Aaaaaaaaaaah, ENFIN ! » s'enthousiasma Emmett alors que je disposais les plats devant lui.

- « Ca sent drôlement bon en tout cas… » ajouta Jasper en se frottant les mains.

Tout le monde prit place à table et commença à se passer les plats. Moi, j'étais dans un état second. Avais-je mal interprété les signes ou Edward attendait-il vraiment de moi que je lui dise tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ? Cette question se cessait de tourner dans mon esprit et bientôt, Edward sortit de la cuisine et s'installa en face de moi. J'avais beau ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, je pouvais sentir son regard me transpercer.

- « Entoukaché - mmmhhh - vrémendélichieubella »

- « Emmett, on t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli de parler la bouche pleine ? » s'agaça Alice.

On entendit alors un gros bruit de déglutissement, ce qui fit grimacer Rosalie.

- « Je disais : en tout cas, c'est vraiment délicieux Bella »

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose… »

- « Emmett a raison Bella, c'est un vrai régal » me complimenta Edward.

Sa voix était tellement douce que je ne pus m'empêcher de lever le regard vers lui. Mes yeux accrochèrent les siens pour la première fois depuis le début du repas et je me sentis rougir. Il esquissa alors un sourire et je sus qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour ce qui venait de se passer. Lui comme moi avions des secrets et la situation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça sans que nous ayons à les révéler à l'autre…

- « Merci » articulai-je doucement en lui renvoyant son sourire.

_Pour le compliment. Pour ne pas me poser de questions. Pour être toi, tout simplement._

Lorsque les plats furent vides et les estomacs bien remplis, Alice nous confia la suite du programme : une soirée cinéma. Elle décréta que les garçons s'occuperaient du rangement pendant que nous, les filles, aménagerions le salon pour la suite de la soirée. Nous disposâmes de larges coussins par terre et remplîmes la table basse de tout un tas de cochonneries qu'Alice avait pris le soin d'emporter avec elle : différents parfums de glace, pop corn, sucreries en tous genres et boissons archi-sucrées. Une fois que les garçons terminèrent le rangement, ils nous rejoignirent dans le salon. Jasper prit place dans le canapé qu'occupaient déjà Alice et Rosalie Emmett s'installa sur les coussins qui jonchaient le sol, stratégiquement placé près de la table contenant les sucreries, et Edward se plaça à côté de moi, dans le canapé deux personnes restant, situé un peu en retrait.

L'adolescente hystérique que je semblais être devenue ces dernières semaines dès qu'il m'approchait ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller du fait qu'il ait choisi de s'asseoir à côté de moi et que nous allions passer deux heures à proximité l'un de l'autre dans le noir le plus complet.

_Pathétique._

Une fois que nous fûmes tous installés, le débat concernant le film à regarder débuta.

- « 'Transformers' »

Emmett. Qui d'autre ?

- « Emmett, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour choisir, parmi les milliards de films réalisés depuis la nuit des temps, un navet dont le scénario se limite à des explosions de voitures-robots et à des gros plans de nichons refaits emmaillotés dans des costumes bas de gamme. Je propose 'Le Diable s'habille en Prada' »

Alice. Qui d'autre ?

- « Pour une fois Alice, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Emmett. Les effets spéciaux dans 'Transformers' sont sacrément bien fichus ! Les bagnoles sont fabuleuses… »

On pourrait croire qu'il s'agissait de Jasper ou Edward mais non. C'était Rose.

Emmett se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants.

- « Tu sais que tu commences à me plaire poupée ? Manquerait plus que tu me dises que ton fantasme ultime est de le faire avec Megan Fox et je t'épouse de suite ! »

Rosalie rougit mais elle masqua bien vite son trouble en lui balançant un coussin à la figure.

- « Rêve pas trop Musclor… A moins qu'un pénis ne lui pousse pendant la nuit, il est hors de question que je me tape Megan Fox. Par contre, je ne dirais pas non à Shia LaBeouf »

- « Shia LaBeouf est hot » acquiesça Alice. « Mais pas autant qu'Orlando Bloom » soupira-t-elle, rêveuse.

- « Orlando Bloom ? Pouahahaha » ricana Jasper.

- « Reconnais que c'est un vrai sexe sur pattes Jazz ! »

- « Un QUOI ? »

- « Un sexe sur pattes ! Un sex symbol, une bombe, un canon, une tuerie, un dieu du sexe, un dévastateur de petite culotte, un… »

- « C'est bon Alice ! J'ai compris. Tu fantasmes sur ce mec. Pas besoin de me donner les détails » maugréa-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Alice le dévisagea, l'air incrédule.

- « Tu es jaloux ? »

- « Jaloux, moi ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! »

- « Oh mon Jasper… Tu sais très bien que mon fantasme n°1, c'est toi ! » minauda-t-elle en lui caressant le bras.

- « Mmmpf… »

Mon frère avait beau râler, Alice jubilait.

- « Oh allez, fais pas la tête ! Tu dois bien trouver l'une ou l'autre célébrité jolie, toi aussi… »

Jasper fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes.

- « Maintenant que tu le dis, Natalie Imbruglia est pas mal… »

- « Tu vois ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre.

- « J'aime bien Jessica Alba aussi »

Son sourire se crispa un peu.

- « Oui elle… elle est jolie oui, si on veut »

- « Jolie ? Non non, elle est plus que jolie, Alice ! Cette fille est su-bli-me. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Natalie Portman »

- « Natalie Portman ? » cracha-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- « Ouais, Natalie Portman est hot » acquiesça-t-il vigoureusement.

- « Elle est même plus que hot si tu veux mon avis ! Elle est carrément torride » ajouta Emmett.

- « Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette fille ? Déjà qu'Edward tapissait sa chambre de photos d'elle dans son bikini doré ! »

Je me tournai vers l'intéressé et haussai un sourcil amusé qu'il fit semblant de ne pas voir, soudainement absorbé par la jaquette du DVD des « Aristochats » qui traînait là...

- « Oh ouais, son bikini doré m'a fait fantasmer pendant des années ! » rêvassa Emmett. « J'adorais venir dormir chez toi rien que pour ça Ed, tu sais ? »

- « La ferme, Em. On était des ados ! »

- « Des ados déjà bien formés » précisa Emmett en bombant le torse.

- « Epargne-nous les détails, espèce de porc… » s'exaspéra Rosalie.

- « Je crois que le fantasme n°1 de 99% des mecs a été de le lui enlever, ce bikini… » commenta Jasper.

- « QUOI ? » hurla Alice.

- « Pffff, les hommes ! Tous les mêmes… » maugréa Rosalie dans son coin.

- « Jasper, j'espère pour _toi_ que tu ne fais _plus_ partie des 99% de mecs à avoir ce fantasme comme fantasme n°1 ! »

- « Oh mais bien sûr que non mon amour, _tu sais très bien que mon fantasme n°1, c'est toi !_ » minauda-t-il à son tour en battant exagérément des cils, reprenant mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt.

Elle lui lança son regard spécial « Fous-toi-encore-de-moi-et-je-te-dégomme-sur-place ».

- « Y'a plutôt intérêt, Jasper Swan ! » siffla-t-elle avant de grimper sur lui et de lui rouler une galoche phénoménale.

Histoire de lui montrer qu'une Alice Cullen valait bien (au moins) trois Natalie Portman.

- « J'y crois pas » gémit Edward en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se cachant les yeux.

Je fus tentée de faire pareil.

Finalement, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de débat supplémentaires, nous nous mîmes d'accord sur « Le Cinquième Elément » de Luc Besson. Ce film combinait action (pour Emmett), bagnoles volantes (pour Rose), costumes de créateurs et romance impossible (pour Alice) et dimension historique allant de l'Egypte ancienne au confins de l'univers futuriste (pour Jasper). Quant à Edward et moi, nous avions déjà vu ce film mais, pour ne pas relancer le débat et comme nous étions assez fans, nous avions accepté de le regarder encore une fois. Nous lançâmes donc le DVD et plongeâmes dans l'histoire…

Enfin les autres, du moins.

Parce que moi, tout ce dont à quoi j'étais attentive, c'était la proximité d'Edward dans ce maudit fauteuil. Il était là, à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration. Sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Je pouvais percevoir le moindre de ses mouvements. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais l'expression tantôt enjouée, horrifiée, amusée et affligée de son visage. Chacune d'entre elle me fascinait un peu plus que la précédente. Il était une véritable œuvre d'art. Ma préférée d'entre toutes. Celle que je pourrais contempler des heures durant…

_Regardez-moi ce nez… Ces yeux… Cette bouche à croquer… Cette…_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer.

_Merde !_

Il venait encore une fois de me surprendre en train de le détailler. Décidemment, c'était la journée…

_En même temps, tu ne fais que le mater depuis ce matin !_

Un coin de sa bouche remonta en un sourire et il se pencha vers moi.

- « Le spectacle te plaît Bella ? » chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Reconnaissante que obscurité puisse cacher l'affreux rougissement qui me monta aux joues, je ne répondis rien et saisis une cuillère ainsi que le pot de Ben & Jerry's « Chocolate Fudge Brownie » qui me faisait de l'œil depuis le début du film sur la table pour me consoler d'être la fille la moins discrète que la terre ait jamais portée. Une fois confortablement réinstallée, je plongeai la cuillère dans la glace légèrement fondue et l'enfournai sans plus tarder dans ma bouche.

_Mmmmmmhh… Soyez bénis, Monsieur Ben et Monsieur Jerry !_

Cette glace était tout simplement divine…

_Ouais : divinement calorique surtout !_

Oh, au diable les scrupules !Si je ne pouvais pas avoir la langue d'Edward – qui, soit dit en passant, avait un goût encore meilleure que celui de cette fantastique crème glacée – dans ma bouche, j'allais bien devoir me contenter de ça…

_Hum, vu sous cet angle-là…_

Plusieurs bouchées plus tard, je remarquai du coin de l'œil qu'Edward gigotait inconfortablement dans son siège. Me tournant vers lui, je vis qu'il me dévisageait effrontément, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

_Tiens, tiens…_

Ne le quittant pas des yeux, je plongeai une nouvelle fois ma cuillère dans le pot de crème glacée et l'amenai lentement à ma bouche. Je fermai alors les yeux et poussai un soupir à peine audible de pure extase, auquel il répondit par un léger grognement.

- « Chhhhhhhuuuut, y'en a qui essayent de suivre le film ! » s'exaspéra Emmett.

_Pas si léger que ça apparemment, le grognement !_

Etouffant un rire, je m'apprêtai à renouveler mon geste lorsque la main d'Edward saisit mon poignet. Il se pencha à nouveau à mon oreille.

- « On peut être deux à jouer à ça, miss Swan »

Avec une lenteur démesurée, il amena alors ma cuillère à sa bouche, avant de l'engloutir toute entière et de la lécher en long, en large et en travers, tout ça en ne me quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde.

_Uuurrrgghh._

Que Dieu m'en soit témoin, cette vision incendia instantanément ma petite culotte et je dus frotter mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour me soulager un minimum.

- « Ca t'amuse, Bella, de m'exciter comme ça avec ta petite bouche, alors que ton frère n'est qu'à quelques mètres de nous ? » chuchota-t-il suavement.

Ma respiration s'accéléra et je jetai furtivement un coup d'œil à Jasper. Mais il était trop loin de nous et trop concentré sur le film pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

- « Que crois-tu qu'il dirait s'il savait que son innocente petite sœur a écrit une nouvelle érotique à son professeur de littérature dans l'unique but de le séduire et qu'ensuite, pour la remercier, ce dernier lui a prodigué un merveilleux cunnilingus sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire ? »

L'image d'Edward se pourléchant les lèvres entre mes cuisses ce soir-là apparut soudain devant mes yeux clos et je me mordis durement la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Je crevais d'envie de recommencer.

- « Comment penses-tu qu'il réagirait s'il savait qu'après notre petite entrevue dans les douches ce midi, j'étais tellement allumé que je me suis fait jouir trois fois de suite en t'imaginant nue et à genoux devant moi, ta petite bouche chaude et humide serrée autour de mon sexe ? »

_Uuuurrrgggggggghhhhhh.__ Seigneur, Marie, Joseph, Petit Jésus et les Rois Mages réunis…Tuez-moi maintenant !_

- « Waooouh, regardez-moi ce flingue ! Arbalette, lance-flamme et refroidisseur à la fois! Il est fort ce Zorg, quand même… » applaudit Emmett.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'assistance afin de s'assurer que tout le monde était bien concentré sur le film, Edward s'approcha à nouveau de moi, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent le lobe de mon oreille.

- « Laisse-moi te dire comment Jasper réagirait, Bella : il voudrait me démembrer sur le champ et mettre le feu aux différentes parties de mon corps ensuite. Et il aurait raison de vouloir faire ça parce que j'ai envie de te faire ici et maintenant n'est pas, mais alors là_ vraiment pas_, très catholique… »

Le pot de glace que je serrais contre moi craqua soudain sous la pression de mes doigts et la masse visqueuse et froide se répandit partout sur mon t-shirt, me faisant bondir de mon siège en hurlant. Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers moi, sauf Edward, et je n'eus d'autre choix que de prétexter une migraine atroce afin de pouvoir filer à l'étage.

Si je ne m'éloignais pas tout de suite de lui, j'allais imploser.

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, je courus dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre avant de m'y engouffrer et de me diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain attenante. J'allumai rapidement le jet d'eau et lorsque mes vêtements ne furent plus qu'un lointain souvenir, je pénétrai dans la douche. L'eau froide à elle seule ne suffit pas à me calmer et je dus me résigner à me caresser moi aussi, comme Edward l'avait fait plus tôt, afin de parvenir à apaiser le feu qu'Edward avait à nouveau allumé en moi. Et tout comme lui, je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois. Puis, lorsqu'exténuée, je revins dans la chambre afin de me coucher, je vis qu'une petite feuille blanche avait été glissée sous la porte. Je la dépliai lentement et ne pus empêcher un sourire de barrer mon visage lorsque je lus les quelques mots rédigés de l'écriture élégante d'Edward.

**_A défaut de t'endormir dans mes bras, rêve de moi, ma Bella._**

**_Car mes rêves, eux, ne seront peuplés que de toi._**

**_Vivement l'aube__… _**

**_E._**

* * *

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu(e)s...**** N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en review! **

**Gros bisous les cocottes (et le coco) et, pour celles et ceux qui sont en vacances, profitez-en bien!**

**Love.**

**V.**


	19. Tease me

***Apparition soudaine et inespérée***

**Euh… salut.**

*** Evite quelques tomates et autres fruits et légumes plus variés (et pourris) les uns que les autres que les lectrices lui balancent en râlant***

**Que dire à part que je suis ultra désolée pour ce retard ? Je n'ose même pas regarder la date de mon dernier update… Nombreuses sont celles qui ont d'ailleurs cru que j'arrêtais ma fiction. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le cas… Je vous l'ai dit, j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette histoire, même si ça prend du temps ! **

**Ca fait belle lurette que j'ai commencé ce chapitre mais pour des tas de raisons (panne d'inspiration, manque de motivation pour cette fiction, nouvelle idée qui m'obsède jour et nuit et que j'espère mettre sur pieds dans les mois à venir, déménagement, boulot boulot boulot jusqu'à la môôôrt, vacances, plus d'Internet, etc), je n'arrivais pas à le terminer. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas censé se couper à ce moment-là mais j'ai préféré ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps et vous poster ce que j'avais déjà. **

**C'est pas très long (12 pages word) et il n'y a pas de grand bouleversement mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira et que ça vous motivera à attendre la suite.**

**Ce chapitre, c'est un espèce de petit coupe-faim en quelque sorte…**

**Allez, j'arrête de causer et je vous laisse à votre lecture… On se retrouve en bas !**

**Disclaimer**** : Twilight et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que me (et vous) torturer l'esprit en les mettant en scène.**

**

* * *

**

Ce fut le bruit de la douche qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Jetant un coup d'œil à mon téléphone portable, je vis qu'il était déjà 11 heures.

J'avais dormi près de 12 heures. Un record.

_Pas étonnant vu comment tu t'es épuisée toute seule sous la douche hier soir…_

Repenser à cette partie de la soirée de la veille me fit rougir instantanément.

_N'empêche que si tu n'avais pas sauté dans cette douche, je n'aurais pas donné cher des vêtements d'Edward !_

La façon dont il m'avait allumé avec ses paroles la veille avait bien failli avoir raison de mon contrôle.

_« Comment penses-tu qu'il réagirait s'il savait qu'après notre petite entrevue dans les douches ce midi, j'étais tellement allumé que je me suis fait jouir trois fois de suite en t'imaginant nue et à genoux devant moi, ta petite bouche chaude et humide serrée autour de mon sexe ? »_

Urgh !

_Hum… rectification : ton semblant de contrôle._

Car c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait : un semblant de contrôle. J'avais beau prétendre être indifférente aux tentatives de déstabilisation d'Edward, je n'en pensais pas moins. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Plus je passais de temps en sa compagnie, plus mes bonnes résolutions s'érodaient. Je brûlais de le laisser me toucher. De me caresser. De m'embrasser encore et encore. De plus, si affinités…

La vérité était que je ne contrôlais plus rien. Non, Edward était celui qui me contrôlait. Malgré lui. Malgré moi. Et malgré tout ce qui se dressait entre nous.

_Si seulement tout avait été plus simple…_

Mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça… Une nouvelle journée en compagnie de l'homme qui hantait secrètement mes rêves s'annonçait et je devais m'y préparer du mieux que je le pouvais. Croire qu'il renoncerait à son petit jeu – mais était-ce seulement un jeu ? – relevait de l'utopie. Aussi, je devais tout faire pour protéger mes faibles résistances face à ses assauts répétés.

Demain, à cette heure, nous nous remettrions en route pour Seattle. Il ne me restait donc plus que 24 heures à tenir. 24 heures à lui résister.

_24 heures en enfer._

Mais je devais y arriver. Il le fallait. Je devais gagner cette bataille afin qu'il comprenne que ses règles étaient devenues obsolètes. Edward ne me toucherait pas aujourd'hui, à moins qu'il ait décidé de laisser tomber ses barrières et qu'il me fasse l'amour ce soir. Autrement, il devrait attendre notre séance de bibliothèque de lundi soir pour pouvoir m'approcher d'aussi près…

_Seigneur, ayez pitié et faites qu'il craque avant moi !_

Résignée, je me décidai à repousser les draps et allai frapper à la porte de la salle de bains afin de savoir si Rose en avait encore pour longtemps. Une petite douche froide me ferait sans doute le plus grand bien. Mais pas de chance pour moi, elle me répondit qu'elle en était seulement à la phase « gel douche » de sa toilette. Si je comptais bien, elle en aurait donc pour une bonne demi-heure de plus.

_Attends voir… gommage corps - passage au gant de crin – lavage de cheveux – masque pour cheveux – rinçage complet – séchage du corps - crème hydratante corps – démêlage cheveux – gommage visage – séchage cheveux – crème hydratante visage – coiffure – maquillage – habillage – parfumage – vérification totale…_

Ouais, plutôt trois quarts d'heure. Au moins.

_Soupir._

Me glissant à nouveau sous les draps, je décidai d'attendre qu'elle sorte tout en contemplant le plafond et, irrémédiablement, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à quel point Edward était…

_Merveilleux ?_

_Tendre ?_

_Drôle ?_

_Sexy ?_

_A couper le souffle ?_

… fait pour moi ?

Laissant libre cours à mes souvenirs, je repensais au chemin que lui et moi avions parcouru jusqu'ici. Quelques semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis notre rencontre et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que celle que j'étais aujourd'hui était à mille lieues de celle qui avait vomi dans un pot de fleur sous les yeux de son professeur et qui avait ensuite tenté de le séduire en écrivant une nouvelle érotique.

J'étais… différente. J'avais mûri.

_Je n'étais plus une petite fille._

Non. Celle que j'étais aujourd'hui était une femme. Une femme avec des envies. Des besoins.

Et il était celui que j'avais choisi pour les combler, un par un.

Jusqu'à satiété.

J'avais envie de lui. Et cette envie grandissait chaque jour un peu plus… J'avais envie de tout savoir, tout connaître d'Edward Cullen. Je voulais tout partager avec lui. Je voulais être proche de lui. Intimement proche.

_Je voulais qu'il comprenne par mes gestes ce que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire avec des mots…_

Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque j'imaginais celles d'Edward se mouvoir sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, goûtant ma peau, honorant mon corps du sien, me susurrant à quel point il me trouvait belle et désirable… A quel point il m'aimait.

_Me faisant sienne, enfin._

Aurais-je la chance de voir mon fantasme devenir réalité un jour ?

_Mmmh… Pourquoi pas ce soir ?_

Un infâme gargouillis provenant directement de mon estomac me sortit de mon rêve éveillé.

_Ouais bon, pour l'instant, c'était un besoin de manger qu'il me fallait combler… et vite !_

M'extirpant à nouveau du lit, j'informais Rosalie que je descendais déjeuner et que je prendrais ma douche plus tard avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre l'étage inférieur. Jasper, Alice et Emmett se trouvaient déjà à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Edward, lui, semblait ne pas être encore levé. Je fus d'ailleurs presque déçue de ne pas le trouver derrière la porte de ma chambre lorsque j'en étais sortie, après sa promesse de venir me chercher et me raccompagner chaque matin et soir.

_Grotesque, Bella._

- « B'jour tout le monde »

- « Oh, salut Bell's ! »

Je fis une bise à chacun avant de prendre place sur l'une des chaises hautes moi aussi.

- « Rosalie est toujours sous la douche. Vous êtes levés depuis longtemps ? »

- « Une petite dizaine de minutes seulement ! » répondit Alice en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- « Et… vous ne mangez rien ? » interrogeai-je.

- « Bah disons que... » commença Emmett en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

_Ouais. Je vois._

- « Laissez-moi deviner, vous m'attendiez pour que je vous prépare quelque chose ? »

- « Tu f'rais ça ? »

Les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminèrent comme si je venais de lui annoncer que le Père _Noël_était actuellement en train de disposer des cadeaux sous son sapin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler franchement.

- « Sers-moi un café, laisse-moi cinq minutes en tête à tête avec le frigo et je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi »

- « C'est comme si c'était fait ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il en bondissant sur ses deux pieds.

Je trouvai rapidement de quoi faire leur bonheur et décidai de cuisiner quelques pancakes, des œufs brouillés et du bacon frit. Apparemment, papa et maman Cullen avaient prévu le coup et avaient fait des réserves… Aucun risque de trouver de tels ingrédients dans le frigo de Charlie si je n'étais pas allée moi-même faire les courses !

La première fournée fut bientôt prête et je disposai les plats sur la table avant de m'attaquer au reste du déjeuner tandis que Jasper et Rosalie, qui nous avait rejointe entre temps, sortaient de quoi agrémenter les pancakes des armoires et qu'Alice et Emmett coupaient minutieusement les fruits en morceaux afin d'en faire une salade.

_Ouais. Couper des fruits était la seule chose « safe » que tu pouvais leur demander de faire après avoir constaté à quel point ils avaient merdé dans leur tentative de cuisson des pancakes quelques minutes plus tôt._

Le plafond portait d'ailleurs les marques de la grande dextérité d'Alice pour ce qui est de faire retourner la mixture en la faisant sauter dans les airs.

- « Mmmmh, ça sent drôlement bon ici ! »

Ma main tenant la spatule s'immobilisa lorsque j'entendis _sa_ voix. Je me tournai alors vers le ténor qui avait le don de me mettre dans tous mes états et…

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Edward était nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, bras croisés sur son torse, vêtu d'un bas de jogging noir et d'un t-shirt blanc.

Trempé de sueur.

_Putain._

Feignant d'être occupée, je lorgnai sans vergogne son corps semblant taillé dans le marbre. Et ma bouche devint subitement très sèche.

_Putain mais regardez-moi ces muscles ! Son t-shirt est tellement mouillé qu'on peut voir ses pectoraux à travers !_

- « J'ai profité de mon jogging pour aller vous chercher des pâtisseries à la boulangerie du coin » fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Cheveux qui étaient, eux, encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, semblant m'inviter à glisser mes doigts parmi eux.

_Voire le nez, les lèvres… les jambes, pourquoi pas !_

- « Mais je vois qu'Isabella a déjà bien pris soin de vous ! Tout ça a l'air… _délicieux_ » reprit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens avant de se pourlécher les lèvres.

_Uuuurgh ! Refais un peu ça pour voir ?_

L'intérieur de ma bouche ressemblant de plus en plus au désert de Gobi un jour d'apocalypse, je me ruai sur ma tasse de café et pris trois énormes gorgées brûlantes qui me remirent les idées en place. Ou presque.

- « Des pâtisseries ? YAHAAAA ! » hurla Emmett en chipant le sac qu'Edward tenait dans les mains avant de fourrer son nez dedans et d'en sortir une énorme couque au chocolat. « Eddie, je t'aime » ajouta-t-il avant de l'enfourner quasi entièrement dans sa bouche.

_Ah ben tu vois ! Lui au moins, il ose lui dire les trois mots magiques._

La ferme.

- « Emmett, t'es vraiment un ogre. Tu me fais peur » grogna Alice devant le spectacle du visage de son cousin couvert de chocolat fondu.

- « Et moi, tu me dégoûtes. Tu n'es qu'un porc » commenta Rosalie.

Emmett se contenta de hausser les épaules tandis qu'il engouffrait sa deuxième pâtisserie en un temps record.

- « Eh, laisses-en un peu pour les autres ! » râla le lutin en lui ôtant le paquet des mains et en déversant son contenu dans une corbeille afin que tout le monde puisse se servir.

Une fois la deuxième fournée de pancakes prête, je plaçai le plat à table et pris place sur le haut tabouret restant qui, évidemment, se trouvait juste à côté de celui de mon _cher_ professeur.

_Evidemment._

Je tentai de faire abstraction du Dieu vivant – et trempé, je le précise encore une fois – à côté de moi et me servis quelques pancakes que je recouvrai rapidement de morceaux de fraises, de crème fouettée et d'une bonne rasade de sirop d'érable par dessus. Mmmmh… Rien de tel pour bien commencer la journée… et me distraire de la chose d'un bon mètre nonante très appétissante elle aussi qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi.

_Tu sais ce qui serait encore plus appétissant ? Edward, nu, recouvert de sirop d'érable._

Urrgggh !

_Meilleur. Dessert. De tous. Les temps._

Et hop ! Une petite claque mentale pour la route.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à engloutir mon premier morceau de la mixture improbable, je remarquai le regard dudit « meilleurdessertdetouslestemps » sur moi. Immobilisant ma fourchette dégoulinante de sirop dans les airs, je tournai la tête vers lui et vis ses yeux faire plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre mon assiette et moi en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- « Ben quoi ? C'est mon péché mignon ! » me défendis-je avant de porter ma fourchette à mes lèvres.

_Enfin, mon deuxième péché mignon. Après toi._

Lorsque le morceau encore chaud de pancake entra en contact avec mon palais, c'est tout juste si je pus entendre mes papilles gustatives chanter une symphonie de louanges au Seigneur créateur des pâtes à pancakes, des fraises et des érables, à tel point que je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de gémir de bonheur.

_Ouais, j'aime vraiment _beaucoup_ ça._

Le rire tonitruant d'Emmett me fit rouvrir les yeux et je haletai subitement à la vue des pupilles incandescentes de mon voisin, braquées sur mes lèvres.

_Il te veut…_

- « Eh bah petite Swan, cette recette dégoûtante a l'air de te faire de l'effet ! Je sais maintenant à quoi doit ressembler ta tête durant l'orgasme ! »

- « Emmett, pitié… » gémit mon frère en se prenant la tête dans les mains et en tirant sur ses boucles blondes avec frénésie.

Pour ma part, j'essayai d'ignorer du mieux que je pouvais le rire étouffé qui me parvint de la droite.

_C'est ça, moque-toi Edward ! Je peux t'assurer que si mon frère apprenait que TU étais le seul à avoir jamais vu à quoi pouvait ressembler ma tête durant l'orgasme et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que TU es le seul homme à m'en avoir jamais procuré un, ce n'est pas du pancake que tu dégusterais en ce moment même mais bien le POING de mon frère enfoncé BIEN PROFONDEMENT dans ta gorge. Parole de Swan !_

- « Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais pour avaler un truc pareil depuis des années sans prendre un seul gramme… Sérieux, rien qu'une bouchée vaut au moins 1500 calories ! » râla Rose.

- « Elle a raison. Moi, mes fesses ne le supporteraient pas. Elles sont déjà assez grosses comme ça… » se lamenta Alice.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tes fesses sont parfaites, ma chérie »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises Jazz, tu veux ? »

- « Mais c'est la vérité ! Je t'assure, je les adore… Tu en doutes encore ? » fit-il en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

Le visage d'Alice se fit plus taquin lorsqu'elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de mon frère.

- « C'est vrai qu'après hier soir, je serais bête d'en douter… »

- « TROP D'INFORMATIONS ! »

Edward et moi hurlâmes en même temps alors que les deux tourtereaux se lancèrent dans un baiser des plus passionné et, disons-le… _démonstratif_.

- « Et c'est moi qu'on traite de porc… » s'amusa Emmett.

Sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas tort.

- « Bon, Jasper, fais-moi le plaisir de sortir ton steak de la bouche de ma pote pour qu'elle puisse nous dire ce qu'il y a de prévu aujourd'hui. Si c'est pas trop te demander bien sûr… »

Rosalie et son romantisme exacerbé…

Après avoir léché une dernière fois les lèvres de mon frère, Alice se lança avec animation dans l'explication du programme de la journée : aussitôt que nous serions prêts, nous nous mettrions en route vers le centre-ville afin qu'elle puisse nous montrer les endroits-phares qui ont marqué leur enfance ainsi que leur adolescence à Emmett, Edward et elle. En plus de ça, la grande parade annuelle de la ville était censée défiler aujourd'hui et étant donné qu'Alice avait été majorette durant des années lors de ce type de festivités, elle tenait absolument à nous y emmener. Nous en profiterions ensuite pour faire quelques courses de manière à renflouer nos réserves de nourriture pour le reste du week-end (et afin que je puisse leur concocter un repas le soir même – idée qu'Emmett approuva vivement, cela va sans dire). Sitôt le repas terminé, nous tâcherions alors de nous faire beaux pour une sortie dans un club qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes et qu'Alice voulait _ab-so-lu-ment_ tester.

Bref, aujourd'hui, que je le veuille ou non, mes pieds allaient morfler.

- « Bon ! Vu que le programme est assez chargé et qu'on a tous dormi plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu, y'a pas une minute à perdre ! »

- « Hum chérie, t'as pas l'impression que le temps ne se prête pas trop à une après-midi en ville ? On dirait qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir… » remarqua Jasper.

- « Mais non, t'inquiète pas bébé ! Edward, Bella, vous avez quinze minutes pour prendre votre douche et vous préparer, vu que vous êtes les seuls à ne pas encore être prêts… Faites ça vite et bien ! »

Dans ma vision périphérique, je vis l'un des coins de la bouche de mon enfer personnel se soulever lorsqu'il entendit la dernière phrase prononcée par sa sœur. Pour ma part, je tentais désespérément de repousser les images d'Edward et moi, sous la douche, faisant ça « vite et bien ».

En vain.

- « Bell's, tu vas bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête… » s'inquiéta Rose.

_Peut-être que si mon cerveau arrêtait de fabriquer des images plus torrides les unes que les autres, me donnant envie de me désaper ici même afin de me soulager aux yeux de tous, alors PEUT-ETRE que ma tête serait moins « drôle » ! _

- « Ouais, je… hum. Douche. » marmonnai-je en me levant précipitamment avant de me diriger vers les escaliers.

J'eus à peine le temps de mettre le pied sur la première marche qu'Edward se matérialisa à mes côtés.

- « Pressée de filer sous la douche, Isabella ? »

- « Quelque chose comme ça… » marmonnai-je en continuant de grimper les marches, sans oser le regarder.

- « Impatiente d'appliquer le conseil de ma sœur, peut-être ? »

M'immobilisant en haut des escaliers, je me tournai face à lui.

- « Quel conseil ? »

- « Tu sais… Faire ça _'vite et bien'_»

Il n'en ratait décidemment pas une…

- « Peut-être bien » fis-je en empruntant le couloir menant à ma chambre provisoire. « Pourquoi, cela vous intéresse, professeur ? Souhaiteriez-vous m'aider à mettre ce conseil en pratique ? »

- « Pas vraiment, non… »

Soudainement, il agrippa mon bras et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois plaquée contre la porte de ma chambre. Il amenant alors ses lèvres à mon oreille et plaqua son corps trempé contre le mien, me coupant le souffle.

- « A vrai dire Isabella, je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre de conseil. Non… Moi, j'aime quand c'est lent. _Très_ lent. »

Complètement intoxiquée par ses paroles, son corps moulé contre le mien ainsi que son odeur – un mélange de musc, de café, de sueur et d'Edward – mes mots mirent un certain temps à sortir de ma bouche. Cet homme serait ma mort, sans aucun doute.

- « Je ne demande qu'à voir… » soufflai-je.

Il ramena son visage face au mien et secoua doucement la tête, un sourire ravi barrant ses lèvres.

- « Si jeune et pourtant si impatiente… »

Il amena à nouveau son visage à mon oreille et je pus sentir ses dents puis sa langue en torturer le lobe.

- « Patience, ma belle… Ne dit-on pas que 'Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre' ? »

Sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna vivement de moi et entreprit de rejoindre sa chambre à reculons, me laissant complètement pantelante et frustrée.

_Encore une fois._

- « En attendant, je vous suggère d'appliquer le conseil de ma sœur et de vous dépêcher. Nous savons tous les deux qu'elle n'est pas du genre très patient… »

_Ca, c'est l'euphémisme du siècle !_

Malgré mon désir de suivre Edward dans sa chambre et de l'attacher à son lit dans le but de faire plus ample connaissance et de tester sa technique « lente-très-lente », je me mis une nouvelle claque mentale et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre afin d'éviter de perdre quelques précieuses minutes supplémentaires.

- « Oh ! Et Isabella ? »

_« Gah ! Quoi encore ? »__ hurla ma petite voix intérieure tandis que je tournai à nouveau mon regard vers lui._

Grossière erreur.

Il était en train, sous mes yeux, de retirer le fameux t-shirt qui m'avait fait fantasmer pendant une bonne partie du petit-déjeuner, offrant ainsi à mes yeux exorbités la vue impayable de son torse luisant de sueur délicieusement musclé.

_Oh merde. _

- « Sympa, le pyjama ! » ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et d'en claquer définitivement la porte.

Baissant les yeux, je me rendis compte avec horreur que je portais mon pyjama en flanelle blanc à l'effigie de la panthère rose.

Putain, j'étais vraiment maudite.

* * *

- « Quel temps de chien ! »

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Alice contemplait, impuissante, les pluies torrentielles s'abattre sur la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin de la propriété. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'Edward et moi étions revenus de notre douche, fin prêts pour la journée qu'elle nous avait concoctée.

- « Bon ben je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule alternative… » soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment, résignée.

Son air faussement ennuyé me disait que cette alternative n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de rester bien au chaud sous la couette en attendant que la pluie cesse…

- « SHOPPIIIIIIIIIIING ! »

Bingo.

- « Pitié Alice ! Tu ne nous as quand même pas emmenées ici pour aller faire les magasins ! »

- « Bella, ce soir, nous sortons en boîte. Et après avoir examiné le contenu de ta valise, je peux te dire que faire les magasins s'avère indispensable »

- « Mais… »

- « Il n'y a pas de 'mais' ! Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, ce soir, c'est samedi soir et il est hors de question que nous restions enfermés ici. Il te faut donc une robe »

- « Elle a raison Bell's : tu ne peux décemment pas sortir en jeans et pull à capuchon ! »

Merci Rosalie. Vraiment… merci.

Sans plus tarder, mes deux amies commencèrent à enfiler leur veste et leurs chaussures et je n'eus d'autre choix que de les imiter. Alice était d'une humeur telle que je préférais ne pas argumenter.

_Dommage, je serais bien restée ici avec Edward moi !_

En parlant d'Edward…

- « Alice, le centre commercial le plus proche est à plus de vingt kilomètres. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très prudent de conduire par ce temps… »

Professeur Cullen, comment vous dire ? Hum… je crois que je vous aime encore un peu plus. Enfin, si c'est encore possible.

_Qui a dit que le prince charmant n'existait pas ?_

- « C'est précisément pour ça que tu vas nous y conduire »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Tu m'as bien compris »

- « Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut jouer les chevaliers servants Eddie ! » ricana Emmett.

- « La ferme Mc Carthy. Si tu crois que tu vas te la couler douce pendant que nous seront partis, tu te trompes. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger le boxon que tu as mis dans la cuisine ce matin en voulant faire des pancakes. Et tâche de ne pas oublier les morceaux de pâte collés au plafond ! »

- « Non mais je rêve ! C'est TOI qui as collé ces morceaux au plafond en jouant les Master Chef ! »

- « Peu importe » fit-elle en agitant frénétiquement ses mains comme pour le congédier.

- « Pourquoi c'est pas Jasper qui s'en occupe alors ? C'est lui ton mec ! »

- « Oui mais tu es plus grand que moi ! » contra ce dernier.

Emmett se tourna vers lui, le regard incrédule.

- « C'est l'excuse la plus minable que j'ai jamais entendue »

- « C'est pourtant logique ! Tu es plus grand alors tu atteints plus facilement le plafond. CQFD. » argumenta Alice.

- « Ce qui est logique, c'est plutôt que ton copain est un sale flemmard et que vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ! »

- « Ne parle pas comme ça de mon Jazz, tu veux ? De toute façon, il a des choses à faire lui aussi »

Jasper fronça les sourcils.

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui. Tu te souviens de notre petite conversation d'hier soir ? Tu sais, celle qu'on a eue juste après avoir euh… Hum ? »

La peau de mon frère devint alors aussi pâle que… que la mienne en fait.

- « Euh mon amour, je ne crois pas que… enfin… que je sois prêt pour ça »

- « Mais tu m'avais promis ! »

- « Euh… eh bien, techniquement, non… j-je ne t'ai rien promis » bégaya-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Rire qui mourut bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'expression de ma colocataire.

- « Jasper Swan, arrête de discuter ! Tu vas faire ce qui était prévu que tu fasses et puis c'est tout ! Tu verras, tu te sentiras bien mieux après »

- « Mais ma chérie… »

- « N'essaie pas de m'embobiner à coup de surnoms ridicules ! Tu trouveras tout le matériel dont tu as besoin dans la salle de bain, troisième tiroir de l'armoire de gauche »

Du matériel ?

- « Euh… On pourrait savoir de quoi vous discutez tous les deux ? » questionna Emmett. « Parce que là, je dois avouer que j'comprends rien du tout, vous voyez ? »

- « Jasper va s'épiler le torse, les jambes et les aisselles »

- « Il va QUOI ? »

Emmett, Edward, Rosalie et moi nous étions exclamés en même temps.

- « Jasper. Va. S'épiler. Le. Torse. Les. Jambes. Et. Les. Aisselles. Pour moi. » reprit-elle lentement alors que Jasper se frappait le front en jurant.

Et là, ce fut plus fort que nous : nous éclatâmes tous d'un rire gras et légèrement hystérique. Edward se tenait les côtes alors que Rosalie, hilare, martelait le fauteuil de son poing et qu'Emmett riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quant à moi, je riais tellement que j'en pleurais.

- « Oh mec, si c'est ça, je préfère vraiment m'occuper des restes de bouffe collés au plafond ! » articula difficilement Emmett avant d'exploser à nouveau de rire.

- « Tu m'étonnes » maugréa l'intéressé.

- « Pauvre Jasper, ma sœur est vraiment démoniaque ! » rigola Edward.

_Ce que j'aime le voir sourire…_

- « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles » tonna Alice en désignant les deux garçons de son index rouge sang. « Croyez-moi, si j'avais mon mot à dire, vous deux seriez épilés depuis longtemps ! »

- « Eh bien heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas… Même si c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé » pouffa Edward.

- « Ouais, cette nuit où tu a voulu nous arracher les poils à coup de bandes de cire froide en plein sommeil ? En un mot : TRAUMATISANTE ! » ajouta Emmett.

Wow, elle avait osé ? Cette fille était le Mal en personne !

- « Je déteste les poils. Et vous deux en avez absolument partout. C'est plutôt CA qui est traumatisant ! »

- « Alice, on est des mecs. Et les mecs, ça a des poils. Aucune femme n'a le droit de nous faire renoncer à ça, c'est ce qui représente notre virilité ! » argumenta Emmett en bombant le torse.

- « Pourtant, toutes les femmes détestent ça. Pas vrai les filles ? »

Rose et moi nous regardâmes avant de hausser les épaules.

- « Pas tant que ça en fait » répondit-elle.

- « Moi je dois avouer que je trouve ça assez… hum… sexy. A certains endroits, j'veux dire. » fis-je en songeant à la ligne de poils qui partait de sous le nombril d'Edward jusqu'à…

Eh bien, plus bas.

Je sentis le regard de mon professeur vriller mon profil droit et lorsque je me tournai vers lui, je vis ses lèvres s'étirer dans un adorable sourire en coin.

_Adorable et légèrement suffisant, disons-le !_

- « Sexy ? Mais vous êtes dingues ! Il n'y a rien de plus hideux et disgracieux que ça. Et je refuse que mon petit ami ressemble à un singe. Un singe blond, qui plus est ! Donc, Jasper, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te débarrasser de ton horrible pelage cet après-midi même sinon, tu pourras toujours courir avant de revoir la couleur de mes strings ! »

Edward et Jasper gémirent tous les deux.

- « Sur ce, Edward, les filles, on y va ! » fit-elle sur un ton qui signifiait que la conversation était close.

Finalement, qu'il soit question d'épilation, de ménage, de conduite forcée sous la pluie ou de shopping, nous aurions chacun droit à notre petite séance de torture cet après-midi.

_Sacrée Alice…_

_

* * *

_

- « Laquelle tu préfères Bella : la verte ou la rouge ? »

_Pourquoi pas la__ « Rien à secouer ? »_

- « Humpf… »

- « C'est pas une réponse ça ! »

- « … »

Ma colocataire soupira théâtralement.

- « Tu vas encore faire la gueule longtemps comme ça ? Je ne te demande pas d'acheter une maison, on parle d'une robe là ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle en agitant les deux pulls qu'elle tenait en main devant mes yeux.

Mais là, tout de suite, tout ce qui me donnait envie d'acheter l'un de ces robes, c'est la perspective de pouvoir en utiliser les manches pour l'étrangler avec.

_Ouais, Psycho Bella est dans la place._

- « Excuse-moi mais je trouve ça vraiment pas très sympa ce que tu as fait ! » répondis-je.

- « Ca va, je crois qu'on a compris ! Ca doit être la cent millionième fois que tu nous le répètes ! »

- « Eh bien laisse-moi te le répéter une cent et une millionième fois alors ! »

Ma colocataire respira profondément tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, une habitude qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle qu'avait son frère. Edward. Edward, qui était présentement forcé de rester dans sa Volvo à guetter notre sortie du centre commercial alors que la tempête faisait rage dehors, comme le lui avait ordonné sa sœur. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'Alice avait peur de ruiner ses nouvelles bottes en nubuk si elle devait marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où il était garé ! Non… mademoiselle voulait qu'on vienne la chercher _juste devant_ l'entrée du complexe.

Sauf que voilà, ça faisait maintenant près de deux heures qu'on écumait les magasins. Deux heures qu'Edward attendait dans sa voiture, seul. Deux heures que mon calvaire durait. Deux heures que j'imaginais des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour échapper aux griffes de mes fashionistas de meilleurs amies. Deux heures que je n'avais rien acheté du tout parce qu'à chaque fois que je trouvais une robe jolie, Alice me regardait comme si le modèle que j'avais choisi était une insulte à la mode en même temps qu'une ode au mauvais goût. Deux heures qu'Alice me présentait des pièces qui, si je les tirais vers le haut, dévoilaient une partie de mes fesses et, si je les tirais vers le bas, révélaient une bonne partie de mes seins.

Autrement dit, deux heures que j'étais d'une humeur absolument massacrante.

_Aussi massacrante que celle d'Alice, pour tout dire._

- « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour mon frère. Je suis sûre que ça ne le dérange pas et qu'il est très bien où il est ! »

- « Dans une voiture en pleine tempête ? Ouais, on peut difficilement rêver mieux ! » raillai-je.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? T'as peur qu'il te colle une mauvaise note à ton prochain exam à cause de ça ou quoi ? »

_C'est bas ça, Alice!_

- « Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je suis humaine, MOI ! » me défendis-je.

C'est vrai quoi ! Je savais qu'Alice avait un caractère explosif et j'avais appris à l'apprécier mais là, depuis quelques jours, elle semblait vraiment être hors de contrôle. Je ne savais pas ce qui lui prenait mais, quoi qu'il se soit passé le soir où nous étions tous sortis au pub, aucune raison valable ne justifiait son comportement de petit dictateur avec nous !

- « Qu'est-ce que t'es en train d'insinuer là ? »

- « Tu te poses encore la question ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as depuis quelques jours mais t'es vraiment devenue insupportable ! » m'emportai-je.

- « Insupportable ? MOI ? » fulmina-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

_Approche-toi encore et je vais te calmer à coup de griffes mal affûtées moi, mini-pouce !_

- « STOOOOP ! » s'exclama Rosalie en s'interposant entre nous deux. « Non mais j'y crois pas, on dirait deux gamines à la cour de récré ma parole ! Vous pourriez arrêter de vous donner en spectacle ? Ca commence à devenir gênant là… »

Détournant le regard de celui, incendiaire, de ma colocataire, je vis que certaines clientes nous regardaient, certaines amusées, d'autres carrément dédaigneuses.

_Grognasses !_

Je réprimai l'envie de leur sortir mon doigt préféré et respirai un bon coup pour me calmer.

- « Bon, écoutez les filles : vous et moi, on sait très bien que les boutiques de fringues, c'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. J'ai essayé de coopérer mais apparemment, ce que j'aime n'est pas assez bien pour vous. Alors si vous avez envie de rester ici des heures et des heures à chicaner pour un bout de tissu, libre à vous ! Moi, j'en ai ma claque. Faites-moi signe quand vous aurez terminé » fis-je en balançant mon sac sur mon épaule avant de me diriger vers la sortie du magasin.

Il valait mieux que je m'en aille avant de dire les choses blessantes qui me brûlaient les lèvres à Alice.

- « PARFAIT ! » hurla cette dernière à mon attention.

Cette fois-ci, je n'y tins plus : sans me retourner, je lui sortis mon plus beau majeur. Et à en croire les exclamations horrifiées qui parvinrent à mes oreilles, Alice n'en avait pas été la seule spectatrice…

Cela me mit du baume au cœur, inexplicablement.

Lorsque je fus quelques mètres plus loin dans la galerie commerçante, mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche, me signalant un message. Il s'agissait de Rose.

_**Profite de ta balade pour te calmer un peu, Godzilletta. Moi, je me charge de l'autre hystérique avant qu'elle ne mette le feu au magasin en hurlant des chapelets sataniques tout en égorgeant une vieille harpie pour l'offrir en sacrifice à son Maître, Anna Wintour. Oh ! Et à l'avenir, rappelle-moi de NE PLUS JAMAIS ACCEPTER DE PARTIR EN W-E AVEC VOUS ! Amoureusement. -R- **_

_**PS : Ce doigt était de toute beauté. **_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Rose avait toujours le mot qu'il fallait… et je l'adorais pour ça ! Elle avait raison, j'avais besoin de me calmer et j'allais profiter de ces quelques instants seule pour souffler un peu. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais en tête avant qu'une autre idée ne germe dans mon esprit. Alice et Rosalie étaient occupées pour au moins une bonne heure supplémentaire, ce qui me laissait le temps de faire ce que bon me semblait sans devoir me préoccuper d'elles et de leur curiosité maladive à mon égard.

Cette idée, je savais qu'elle était loin d'être bonne. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de vouloir la mettre en pratique, sans plus attendre.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Et quelqu'un avait besoin de se réchauffer…

* * *

- « Fuck Bella, c'est trop bon… »

J'aurais bien confirmé ses dires si seulement ma bouche n'avait pas été aussi… _occupée_.

- « Tellement bon, tellement chaud et doux, putain... »

Edward avait décidément l'air d'apprécier mon petit traitement de faveur. Et j'étais loin d'être en reste…

- « Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien … » grogna-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner moi aussi, tellement c'était bon.

_Foutrement bon._

- « Si j'avais su quel effet ça me ferait, je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais pas eu la patience d'attendre jusque là… » souffla-t-il.

Plantant mes yeux dans les siens, je me relevai lentement et essuyai du revers de la manche le liquide étonnamment sucré qui barbouillait mes lèvres gonflées.

- « Ca te plaît ? » fis-je, la voix légèrement rauque.

Il planta à son tour ses yeux dans les miens avant de se pourlécher les lèvres.

- « Si ça me plaît ? Merde Bella, c'est encore meilleur que tout ce que je m'étais imaginé… »

Malgré moi, je rougis de plaisir.

_Cette idée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise finalement…_

- « Et toi, ça te plaît ? » questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Il voulait rire ! Rien qu'y _tremper_ mes lèvres m'avait carrément amenée aux portes de l'orgasme...

- « Bien plus que ça » avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. « En fait, maintenant que j'y ai goûté, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer…» chuchotai-je, rougissante.

Un des coins de sa bouche se releva lentement, formant ainsi le sourire légèrement tordu qui nous mettait dans tous nos états, ma petite culotte et moi.

_« Et moi ! » s'enthousiasma ma voix intérieure._

- « Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi… Bordel, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'un White Chocolate Mokka du Starbucks pouvait être aussi jouissif ! »

**(Voodoooo' : AHAHA ! Quelque chose me dit que vous pensiez plutôt qu'Edward et Bella avaient trouvé un autre moyen de se réchauffer qu'un simple café, non ? Je vous ai bien eues, avouez ! :D )**

- « … surtout après deux heures passées dans cette fichue voiture à attendre que la frénésie shopping de ta sœur se calme » ajoutai-je.

- « Exactement »

Nous nous sourîmes.

- « Merci d'être venue à mon secours au risque de te mettre ma sœur à dos Bella. J'apprécie… »

La profondeur de son regard me déstabilisa quelque peu et je décidai d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère devenue soudainement électrique entre nous.

- « Oh, crois-moi, c'était loin d'être un acte purement altruiste. En fait, j'en avais surtout marre d'être obligée de m'habiller et me déshabiller sans arrêt. Sérieusement, j'ai au moins essayé vingt tenues différentes en l'espace de deux heures ! Autant me balader de magasin en magasin en sous-vêtements, ça m'aurait évité de perdre du temps… »

Ses yeux brillèrent malicieusement et je compris que j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer.

- « J'aurais peut-être dû forcer Alice à m'accepter parmi vous finalement… J'aurais pu t'accompagner en cabine pour te donner mon opinion sur tes différentes tenues, _entre autres choses_… »

Les _autres choses _que j'imaginais me donnèrent chaud tout à coup.

Très, très chaud. A tel point que j'eus l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'espace et d'oxygène dans cette voiture pour nous deux.

_Une diversion, vite…_

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fis-je en désignant le lecteur audio duquel une douce mélodie au piano s'échappait, bien trop bas à mon goût.

Il suivit mon doigt des yeux et grimaça légèrement.

- « C'est hum… Debussy. Je peux mettre autre chose si tu veux… »

- « Non ! » m'exclamai-je en attrapant sans réfléchir la main qu'il avait dirigée vers le lecteur.

Lorsque je me rendis compte de mon geste, je la relâchai brusquement. Ses mains avaient beau être froides, leur contact m'avait brûlée.

- « Tu… tu peux laisser. Je trouve ça… joli… » balbutiai-je lamentablement, rouge de honte.

Souriant doucement, Edward avança de nouveau sa main vers le lecteur, mais pour en augmenter le son cette fois. Et lorsque ce fut fait et que la douce mélodie de « Clair de Lune » nous enveloppa lentement, cette même main fit quelque chose nouveau et de totalement inattendu.

Une chose qui fit cogner lourdement mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

Elle s'empara de la mienne.

* * *

**Leave me some love (and some reviews please)...**

**Votre dévouée Voodoooo'.**


	20. Melodies & Desires

**Euh... J'ai encore le droit de vous souhaiter une bonne année 2011? o_O'**

**Bon, j'ai de quoi me faire pardonner cette longue attente: un loooong chapitre! 42 pages Word rien que pour vous, pour vous remercier de vos reviews, de votre soutien inconditionnel à cette fiction dont les chapitres tardent tellement à arriver, de votre gentillesse, votre patience et vos chouettes messages. **

**Merci!**

**Je vous laisse sans plus tarder à la lecture du chapitre 20... On se retrouve en bas!**

**Ah oui! Pour une fois, j'ai intégré quelques chansons au texte alors ouvrez un nouvel onglet et connectez-vous à Youtube, histoire d'être ready le moment venu!**

**Enjoy les amis ;)**

**Disclaimer: _Twilight appartient à S. Meyer. Obsessions m'appartient. Et... l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt?_  
**

**

* * *

**

_Je suis dans un jardin. Le soleil brille et réchauffe mes épaules nues. Pourtant, cela ne m'empêche pas de frissonner. _

_Ce n'est pas un frisson de froid. Ni de peur. Non, cela ressemble plutôt à … de l'anticipation ?_

_Je ne parviens pas à arrêter de me triturer les doigts._

_Au loin, un son qui ressemble à celui que pourrait produire un piano résonne doucement, m'attirant, me donnant envie de m'approcher. _

_Je sais que c'est le moment. Alors, j'inspire une bonne goulée d'air et me met à avancer._

_Mon souffle est court. Mes pas sont maladroits. Mes mains sont moites. Mais malgré ça, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Aussi à ma place. _

_Alors, mes pas se font plus assurés._

_Passant au-delà d'un grand chêne, j'aperçois Renée et Charlie. Ensemble. Ils se tiennent par la main et me sourient. Renée porte une robe et je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je la vois habillée comme ça. Tout comme c'est la première fois que je vois Charlie porter une cravate. Je les trouve beaux, tous les deux. Lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur, je remarque que les yeux de ma mère brillent de larmes contenues. Pourtant, elle a l'air plus heureuse que jamais. _

_Je ne comprends pas. _

_Charlie s'avance vers moi et me serre maladroitement dans ses bras avant de se reculer._

_- « Tu es magnifique ma fille »_

_Je les embrasse sur les deux joues et poursuis alors mon chemin._

_Bientôt, je croise la route de Jasper et Rosalie, souriant eux aussi. Alice et Emmett sont juste derrière eux, se chamaillant gaiement. Tout le monde est sur son trente et un. Mon frère m'embrasse sur le front tandis que Rosalie me prend la main. Elle, d'une nature impassible d'ordinaire, semble très émue._

_- « Mon Dieu Bella, tu es resplendissante. Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse pour toi… »_

_Qu'ont-ils tous à me complimenter sur ma tenue ?_

_Ce n'est que lorsque je baisse les yeux que je remarque la longue robe de satin comprimant ma poitrine et ma taille avant de s'épanouir et de tomber gracieusement tout autour de moi, telle un nuage de mousse._

_Je suis choquée lorsque je m'aperçois que la robe est blanche._

_- « Qu'est-ce que… »_

_- « Il est temps, Bella » m'interrompt Jasper. « Ne le fais pas attendre davantage… » _

_Son visage est grave lorsqu'il pointe du doigt le chemin que je suis censée emprunter. Il semble si sombre et sinueux… _

_- « J'ai peur »_

_- « Je le sais »_

_- « Et si je me perdais ? »_

_- « Laisse-toi guider par la mélodie et il ne t'arrivera rien »_

_Je décide de lui faire confiance. J__e prends donc une nouvelle inspiration et me dirige vers le fameux sentier. Me retournant une dernière fois vers ma famille et mes amis, je remarque qu'ils ont tous disparu. _

_Je suis seule. _

_Tout est calme. Trop calme. J'ai peur. J'avance._

_Je marche longtemps. Il fait de plus en plus sombre, de plus en plus froid. Je tremble._

_Le chemin est parsemé de racines d'arbres dans lesquelles mes pieds se prennent sans arrêt. Alors, j'enlève mes escarpins et continue pieds nus. J'ai l'impression de marcher depuis des heures au beau milieu de ces arbres effeuillés et effrayants…_

_Je suis fatiguée et l__es larmes me montent aux yeux quand je m'aperçois de l'état de ma robe. Elle est déchirée, sale, tachée de sang par endroits et de plus en plus lourde à porter. Alors, même si j'ai froid, même si je tremble, je me déshabille. J'enlève absolument tout._

_Je suis nue._

_Je suis nue et j'ai peur parce qu'il fait de plus en plus sombre et que je n'y vois presque plus rien. Je continue de marcher et s'il n'y avait pas cette mélodie qui résonnait encore et toujours à mes oreilles, je me penserais définitivement perdue. Mais la mélodie est bien là. De plus en plus forte. De plus en plus intense. De plus en plus rapide. _

_J'ai besoin de savoir d'où elle vient. Maintenant. _

_Alors je ferme les yeux pour ne plus me concentrer que sur elle et me mets à courir. Mes foulées sont de plus en plus grandes, de plus en plus rapides. J'ai l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol. Des branches d'arbres affûtées comme des lames de rasoir m'écorchent les bras, les épaules, le ventre, les jambes et même le visage mais je m'en fiche. Je sais que je ne suis plus très loin. La musique est maintenant trop forte, elle explose à mes oreilles, semblant vouloir briser la barrière de mes tympans. _

_J'y suis bientôt. Je le sais. Je le sens. Au loin, j'aperçois bientôt un halo de lumière. Alors je cours plus vite. J'accélère. J'accélère toujours plus… avant de m'arrêter brusquement._

_Je ne sais pas si c'est la course effrénée ou le spectacle qui se joue devant mes yeux qui me coupe le souffle._

_Je me trouve aux abords de__ ce qui semble être une clairière, faite d'un tapis d'herbes folles verdoyantes parsemées de fleurs bleues, violettes et jaunes. Sur la droite, un ruisseau d'eau claire s'écoule lentement, paisiblement. Cet endroit est un véritable puits de lumière, contrastant totalement avec la noirceur du chemin que je viens d'emprunter._

_Mais ce n'est pas la beauté de l'endroit qui m'émerveille le plus. _

_A__u beau milieu de cette clairière, il y a le piano que je cherche désespérément à atteindre depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité._

_Et derrière ce piano, il y a Edward._

_Mon Edward._

_Tapie dans l'ombre, je le regarde jouer, fascinée par son air concentré et la façon dont ses longs doigts fins évoluent sur les touches de l'instrument._

_Il semble ne pas m'avoir remarquée. Alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la douceur de la symphonie qu'il est en train de créer…_

_C'est beau, envoûtant, bouleversant et fiévreux à la fois._

_Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis appuyée contre cet arbre à l'écouter mais bientôt, la mélodie se fait plus douce, plus mélancolique. Plus troublante aussi… Elle finit même par s'essouffler, les notes se font plus légères, plus aériennes… jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle ne résonne haut dans les airs, signant magistralement la fin du chef d'oeuvre._

_Le silence m'enveloppe alors._

_Et l__es yeux toujours fermés, mes autres sens semblent se décupler. _

_J'entends l'écoulement limpide de l'eau. Je sens la fragrance sucrée des violettes. _

_J'entends le bruit du vent qui caresse les herbes hautes. Je sens l'odeur de la sève couvrant l'arbre qui me supporte._

_J'entends ensuite un bruissement. Puis, des pas. _

_Des pas qui se rapprochent. _

_Je sens une odeur musquée que je reconnaîtrais entre mille._

_Mes paupières papillonnent et mes yeux s'ouvrent alors lentement._

_Et là, je le vois._

_Debout, à quelques mètres de moi._

_Edward._

_Glorieusement nu, lui aussi._

_Ses yeux, flamboyants, sont fixés sur moi et il est tellement beau en cet instant qu'une fois de plus, mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge._

_- « Tu es là » murmure-t-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas._

_Le sourire qui étire alors ses lèvres pleines fait résonner un peu plus fort les battements de mon cœur à mes oreilles._

_Bam bam… bam bam… bam bam… bam bam…_

_- « Approche » dit-il en écartant ses bras._

_J'en ai assez de l'ombre, de la noirceur, du froid. Tout ce que je veux se trouve devant mes yeux. Alors sans hésiter, je franchis le dernier pas qui me sépare de la douce lumière qui baigne la clairière. _

_Qui me sépare de celui qui _est_ désormais _ma_ lumière. _

_D'autres pas, plus déterminés, suivent et bientôt, je suis littéralement en train de courir vers lui._

_Je saute dans ses bras et il m'enserre fort alors que nous tombons à la renverse._

_Je ris. Lui aussi. Je ris tellement que j'en pleure et il hume mes cheveux en soupirant d'aise._

_- « Enfin… » souffle-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant d'en embrasser le lobe._

_Lui sous moi, je relève le visage et m'émerveille encore une fois de la perfection de ses traits._

_Mon cœur, lui, poursuit sa course effrénée._

_Bam bam… bam bam… bam bam… bam bam…_

_- « Tu es si beau »_

_Il me sourit et m'emporte avec lui. Nous roulons, nus, sur les herbes folles, riant comme des enfants._

_- « Je suis heureux… »_

_J'ai envie de crier que moi aussi mais déjà, ses lèvres couvrent les miennes et j'oublie__ tout, y compris l'endroit dans lequel je me trouve. Il n'y a plus que lui et moi. _

_Notre baiser est doux, lent, presque timide. Mais bien vite, il devient fiévreux, passionné, presque désespéré._

_- « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus »_

_- « Je suis là maintenant »_

_- « Je t'attends depuis si longtemps… »_

_Nos mains partent à l'assaut du corps de l'autre, le caressant, le torturant, le fouillant, le vénérant fiévreusement, nous faisant haleter, gémir et supplier mutuellement. Rapidement, je sens une chaleur familière s'insinuer entre mes jambes tandis que son érection se presse contre ma cuisse nue._

_J'ai envie de lui._

_- « J'ai besoin de toi » halète-t-il._

_- « Plus Edward…__Je veux plus… »_

_Bam bam… bam bam… bam bam… bam bam…_

_Ses mains empaument mes seins__ et ses pouces brossent mes tétons durcis, me faisant m'arquer contre lui._

_- « Je te veux »_

_Ses mots pénètrent ma chair, mon cœur, mon âme._

_Bam bam… bam bam… bam bam… bam bam…_

_- « Alors prends-moi » _

_Il écarte mes cuisses et se place entre elles. Ses yeux, pleins de ferveur et de dévotion, s'ancrent dans les miens et je retiens mon souffle lorsque son sexe entre lentement en moi. Mes yeux noyés dans les siens, je n'éprouve aucune douleur. Juste… la sensation incroyable d'être enfin complète._

_D'être enfin à ma place._

_Bam bam… bam bam… bam bam… bam bam…_

_- « Bella… »__ geint-il en fermant les yeux._

_Lorsqu'il butte au fond de mon ventre, je suis assaillie par une myriade d'émotions plus violentes les unes que les autres. _

_Plénitude. Bouleversement. Désir. Abandon. Choc. __Euphorie._

_Amour._

_Bam bam… bam bam… bam bam… bam bam…_

_La respiration laborieuse, il pose son front contre le mien et lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux et les plante dans les miens, je peux voir qu'il éprouve exactement la même chose que moi._

_- « Mon Dieu Bella, je… » souffle-t-il, haletant._

_Bam bam… bam bam… BAM BAM… BAM BAM…_

_- « __Edward ?__ »_

_Bam bam… BAM BAM … BAM BAM… BAM BAM…_

_La main qui est__ sur ma hanche trace un chemin de feu jusqu'à mon visage, qu'il caresse avec adoration avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les miennes._

_Bam BAM… BAM BAM … BAM BAM… __BAM BAM…_

_Il soupire et me sourit doucement._

_- « Bella… »_

_- « Edward ? »_

_BAM BAM… BAM BAM … BAM BAM… __BAM BAM…_

_- « __Je t'aime »_

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

**BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM**

Un bruit ressemblant à celui de quelqu'un frappant sur quelque chose me fit ouvrir les yeux péniblement.

_Putain, où est-ce que je suis ?_

La première chose que je remarquai était qu'il faisait étrangement sombre.

La deuxième était que ma tête était posée sur quelque chose de ferme, de chaud et de doux.

La troisième était que cette « chose » ferme, chaude et douce était en fait le haut des cuisses d'Edward.

La quatrième était que nous nous trouvions en fait dans la voiture de ce dernier et que, par conséquent, tout ce qui venait de se passer dans cette clairière n'était en fait qu'un rêve.

La cinquième était qu'Edward s'était, lui aussi, profondément endormi.

Et finalement, la sixième chose que je remarquai était que le bruit assourdissant qui m'avait sorti de mon rêve était en fait quelqu'un qui s'acharnait contre la vitre côté passager de ladite voiture. Autrement dit, là où j'étais.

_Oh oh…_

- « Vous allez vous décider à ouvrir cette putain de portière où il faut que je la défonce à coup de talons ? » hurla une voix à peine étouffée par l'épaisseur de la vitre.

Rose.

Rose était là.

Derrière la vitre non teintée de la Volvo d'Edward.

Edward, sur lequel j'étais couchée, ma tête à hauteur de son entrejambe.

_Merde !_

Réalisant la situation, je bondis littéralement de mon siège en maugréant tout un chapelet d'insultes.

- « Argh, c'est quoi ce boucan infernal ? » geignit la voix ensommeillée d'Edward à ma gauche.

Tournant la tête vers lui, j'eus, malgré toute la colère que j'éprouvais sur l'instant, un élan de tendresse lorsque je le vis frotter du poing ses yeux à moitié clos avec une moue adorable avant de s'étirer.

- « Putain Bella, je jure devant Dieu que si je suis malade par votre faute, je te fais bouffer les Louboutin que je viens d'acheter avant de te forcer à me les rendre. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas par ta bouche que je les ferais repasser ! »

L'image mentale que m'envoyèrent les paroles de Rosalie eut le mérite de me sortir totalement de ma torpeur et j'actionnai rapidement le bouton de verrouillage centralisé afin qu'elle puisse entrer.

Ce qu'elle fit.

En hurlant.

- « BORDEL, ça fait plus de 10 minutes que je me défoule sur cette PUTAIN de vitre alors que cette ENFOIREE de tempête se déchaîne et qu'aucun de vous ne m'entend ! Et puis, vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi, PAR L'ENFER, vous ne décrochez pas votre CONNERIE de téléphone quand on vous appelle ? CHIER ! »

Six expressions grossières en une phrase ? On était mal barre !

_C'est sur que tu étais mieux en train de te faire prendre par Edward au beau milieu d'une clairière imaginaire !_

- « Excuse-nous Rose mais... »

- « Mais QUOI ? Où t'as foutu ton téléphone Bell's ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler un bon millier de fois ! »

Bonne question…

- « Il doit être quelque part dans mon sac » fis-je, penaude.

- « Eh bien au moins, il est au chaud et au sec, LUI ! Non mais regarde l'état de mes cheveux ! »

Mal à l'aise, Edward poussa rapidement le bouton de chauffage au maximum.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée. C'est juste qu'on s'est… eh bien on s'est endormis »

- « Mouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… » maugréa-t-elle, ses yeux toisant successivement Edward, les deux cafés posés sur le tableau de bord, et moi.

- « Ca doit être l'effet Debussy » rit nerveusement Edward.

Rose haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde amusée.

- « L'effet quoi ? »

- « Hum, Debussy. C'est un… un compositeur classique. Français. Très connu. Très… talentueux. Très… »

- « Soporifique, apparemment » l'interrompit-elle sèchement.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était stressé.

Bordel, j'avais l'impression bizarre d'avoir 14 ans et de m'être fait surprendre en train d'embrasser un garçon par ma mère.

_Ouais, sauf qu'à 14 ans, la seule chose que tu avais déjà embrassée, c'était ta main. Histoire de voir quel effet ça faisait._

Hum, ouais.

- « Mettons ça sur le compte de l'effet Debussy alors » claqua-t-elle tout en dardant un long regard sceptique vers moi. « Mais là, on ferait mieux d'aller retrouver Alice à l'entrée de la galerie, elle doit _vraiment_ commencer à s'impatienter à l'heure qu'il est »

Oh non.

Vu l'état dans lequel Rosalie s'était mise, je n'osais _même pas_ imaginer celui dans lequel devait se trouver ma colocataire.

_L'ambiance sur le chemin du retour va être vraiment pénible…_

Edward mis le contact et nous rejoignîmes rapidement l'entrée du centre commercial, où Alice nous attendait. Mais alors que je m'attendais à me faire traiter de 150 noms d'oiseaux différents sitôt qu'elle mettrait un pied dans l'habitacle, Alice souffla un petit « merci » et se tût lorsqu'Edward quitta le parking.

_Etrange…_

Jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, j'essayai de voir si l'expression de son visage annonçait une future crise de nerfs d'une puissance quasi cosmique… mais non. Rien de tout ça.

Elle était juste extrêmement calme.

_Vraiment étrange…_

Nous roulâmes durant de longues minutes, chacun paraissant profondément plongé dans ses propres pensées. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Rose… Avait-elle des doutes nous concernant Edward et moi depuis qu'elle nous avait vus endormis l'un contre l'autre ? Tout ce que je pouvais espérer, c'était que ça ne soit pas le cas. Les choses étaient déjà bien assez compliquées comme ça…

Jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, je surpris une nouvelle fois son regard sur moi, les sourcils froncés.

_Ouais, ben tu devrais t'attendre à ce que les choses soient encore plus compliquées, si tu veux mon avis..._

- « Bella ? »

La voix timide d'Alice me fit presque sursauter.

- « Oui Alice ? »

- « Hum…Tiens » fit-elle en me tendant un petit paquet par-dessus l'épaule.

Je l'attrapai tout en me tournant pour la dévisager. Elle désigna le paquet du menton tout en haussant les sourcils et je tournai alors mon attention vers ce dernier. Que pouvait-il bien renfermer : une bombe ? Une grenouille? Un clown entartreur ?

Après nous être quittées en de si mauvais termes plus tôt, je ne pouvais que m'attendre au pire. Et son calme apparent était probablement celui de ceux qui précèdent la tempête…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, ouvre ! Tu regarder ce truc comme s'il allait t'exploser à la figure ! »

_Bah tiens !_

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris la petite boite et, après avoir écarté deux pans de papier, restais abasourdie.

- « Alice, ce n'est pas… »

- « Si »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle m'avait acheté l'une des robes**(*)** que j'avais voulu essayer plus tôt et qu'elle avait remis illico presto dans le rayon parce que, selon elle, la couleur n'était pas celle qui m'allait le mieux au teint. Apparemment, elle avait réussi à la trouver dans une autre teinte : un vert jade qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui des yeux de son sublime frère.

- « Alice, je… C'est… Tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

- « Si, au contraire ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se tortilla sur son siège.

- « J'ai bien conscience d'être un peu… sur les nerfs en ce moment et je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à toi comme ça. Je suis désolée… »

_Alors là !_

- « Oh Alice… » fis-je avant de me retourner et de la prendre – difficilement étant donné l'appuie-tête qui se dressait entre nous – dans mes bras. « Merci ».

Je m'en voulus d'avoir pensé qu'elle voulait me faire exploser une bombe au visage.

- « De rien Bell's. Et puis, tu avais raison, j'ai pas été très sympa avec Edward en le forçant à rester cloîtré dans cette voiture avec ce temps de chien. Tiens, d'ailleurs… »

Elle farfouilla dans ses sacs et en sortit un petit paquet rectangulaire emballé de papier noir qu'elle tendit à son frère.

- « Pour toi » dit-elle simplement alors qu'Edward s'arrêtait à un feu rouge.

- « Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? » fit-il, étonné, en lui prenant le paquet des mains.

- « Oui. Je tenais à me faire pardonner »

Edward profita de l'immobilité de la voiture pour en déchirer l'emballage.

- « Hum… des slips ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Armani » répondit Alice fièrement.

- « Wow. Eh bien… merci ? »

- « De rien. Tu verras, ils font des fesses absolument superbes. Crois-moi, la fille que tu convoites va se baver dessus en voyant ça sur toi… »

_La fille que tu convoites…_

La fois où il avait dit au groupe qu'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un tout en me caressant sous la table me revint en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

_Du calme Bella, c'est pas le moment d'attirer l'attention de Rose avec tes rougissements incontrôlés._

- « … d'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu nous la présentes ? »

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de mon Adonis tandis qu'il réenclenchait la première vitesse.

- « Bientôt j'espère… »

Une fois encore, je pus sentir mon cœur cogner plus vite…

* * *

- « Emmett, Jazzinou, on est rentrééééés ! » hurla Alice lorsque nous franchîmes le seuil de la porte.

- « Jazzinou ? » ricanai-je.

_Je me voyais mal appeler Edward « Edwardinet » ! _

Alice décida d'ignorer ma remarque et se concentra sur la réponse des deux zigottos.

Mais personne ne répondit.

- « Eh oh, vous m'entendez ? »

Silence radio.

- « Emmett ? Jasper ? Où est ce que vous vous cachez ? »

Toujours rien.

Elle se mit à arpenter la salle à manger, le salon, la cuisine et même la véranda dans le but de les trouver, en vain.

- « Ils doivent probablement être à l'étage… » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers alors que nous lui emboîtâmes le pas.

Une fois en haut, nous ouvrîmes les portes des différentes chambres, toujours sans succès, avant d'entendre le bruit d'un rire étouffé venant de la salle de bains. Curieux, nous nous approchâmes de la porte sur la pointe des pieds et perçûmes le son étouffé d'une conversation.

- « C'est bon là ? » interrogea la voix de Jasper.

- « Ouais, tu t'y prends très bien… »

- « Dis-moi si je te fais mal ! »

Silence.

Nous nous jetâmes un regard interloqué, sourcils froncés. Apparemment, Jasper et Emmett étaient ensemble dans cette salle de bains et ils…

Eh bien, ils se touchaient.

- « Vas-y plus fort ! »

- « T'es sûr ? Ca glisse pas assez j'trouve… J'ai peur de te faire mal ! »

- « Mais non, te retiens pas ! »

Nouveau silence.

- « Comme ça ? »

- « Ouais, comme ça »

Encore un long silence.

- « Wow, c'est incroyable ! »

La voix d'Emmett semblait… émerveillée ?

- « Ca te plaît ? »

- « Même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, ouais, j'aime plutôt ça… »

- « C'est Alice qui va être… »

- « Je t'arrête tout de suite : Alice ne doit rien savoir de ce que tu es en train de me faire ! Jamais, tu m'entends ? »

- « Quoi, tu ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne que son cousin est une pédale ? »

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent tels deux soucoupes.

- « Ouais, une pédale tout comme sa chochotte de petit ami ! C'est toi qui a voulu qu'on essaie ça ensemble j'te signale ! »

- « Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! T'en mourrais d'envie et tout ce que tu attendais, c'est que les autres nous laissent seuls pour essayer ça avec moi ! »

- « On n'est pas là pour parler alors la ferme et magne-toi ! Si les autres rentrent et nous trouvent dans cette position, ils vont nous faire une crise d'apoplexie!»

- « Tiens, tu connais ce mot là, toi? »

- « LA FERME! »

Nouveau silence.

- « AIE ! PAS SI FORT ! »

_Bordel, q__u'est-ce qu'ils foutent là dedans ces deux là ?_

- « Putain Emmett ! »

- « Fuck ! Merde! Ca gicle! Je sens que ça gicle ! »

- « OH PUTAIN, OH PUTAAAAIN ! »

- « AAAAHHH ! J'en ai PARTOUT ! »

J'entendis les dents de la colocataire grincer avant qu'elle n'empoigne violemment la poignée de porte.

- « BORDEL, ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS… » hurla-t-elle en l'ouvrant avec grand fracas, nous cachant la vue de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cette pièce. « … faites ? » termina-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Curieux de voir ce qui avait causé une telle expression de choc sur le visage de notre amie, Edward, Rosalie et moi nous décalâmes afin de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Un ange passa.

Deux, même.

Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois les yeux pour nous assurer que nous ne rêvions pas, nous hurlâmes de rire à la vue d'Emmett, dont le torse nu était recouvert de mousse, faisant face à un Jasper tout aussi peu habillé, qui, lui, tenait un rasoir à la main.

Tous deux fixaient Alice, une expression de frousse impayable collée au visage.

- « J'peux tout t'expliquer bébé ! » paniqua soudainement Jasper.

- « Moi aussi ! » ajouta Emmett.

Rosalie, Edward et moi nous tenions toujours les côtes.

- « Okay, je vous écoute. Dites-moi tout » fit Alice d'une voix basse.

Elle essayait d'être intimidante mais j'avais vu le coin de ses lèvres frémir comme si elle tentait de réfréner un fou rire.

- « Eh bien en fait, je… c'est… »

- « C'est simple cousine : ton mec est une chochotte. Vu qu'il avait peur de se couper en se rasant, il m'a convaincu de s'exercer sur moi avant de s'attaquer à ses propres poils »

- « Oh arrête, tu dis ça comme si tu avais été difficile à convaincre ! Dis plutôt que ça t'intriguait et que tu mourrais d'envie d'essayer. Tu viens même d'avouer que tu trouvais ça 'extraordinaire' ! »

- « Ouais, mais c'était pour te rassurer ! Et puis surtout, c'était _avant_ que tu charcutes mes superbes pectoraux ! »

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel à l'exagération d'Emmett.

- « T'es vraiment qu'un… »

- « CA SUFFIT ! » hurla Alice. « Arrêtez de vous disputer, vous me donnez la migraine ! Vous avez deux minutes pour ranger tout le bazar que vous avez mis ici »

Et le mot était faible. Je ne savais pas comment ils s'étaient débrouillés mais les murs de la salle de bains étaient carrément tapissés de mousse à raser et d'eau.

_Les hommes…_

- « Nous, pendant ce temps là, on va ranger les courses et aider Bella à cuisiner » ajouta-t-elle.

- « Mais… mais… JE PISSE LE SANG LA ! » paniqua Emmett.

Je vis les yeux de Rose s'illuminer d'une lueur malicieuse.

- « Allez-y sans moi, je me charge de soigner Musclor avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes »

Alice jaugea longuement Rose et Emmett avant de hausser les épaules.

- « Bien ! La trousse de secours se trouve dans le bureau de Carlisle. Emmett, arrête de geindre comme si tu allais trépasser d'une minute à l'autre et montre à Rosalie où c'est. Jazz, toi, tu ranges. On se rejoint dans la cuisine ! »

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle de bains, Edward et moi sur ses talons.

_Tremblez mortels ! Alice le tyran est bel et bien de retour !_

Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, j'en avais presque terminé avec la préparation de mes fameuses lasagnes, le plat préféré de Rose et Charlie. Edward était parti chercher une bouteille de vin dans la réserve tandis qu'Alice s'attelait à dresser le couvert dans la salle à manger. Pendant que le plat terminait sa cuisson dans le four, je me lançai dans la préparation d'une petite salade afin d'accompagner ma spécialité. Saisissant des tomates une à une afin de les couper en morceaux, mes pensées dérivèrent bientôt vers le rêve que j'avais fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça avait été… bizarre. La robe de mariée, la cérémonie, le périple dans les bois avant de trouver Edward nu dans cette clairière, lui et moi faisant l'amour dans les herbes folles…

L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais si tout cela voulait dire quelque chose.

_J'vais te dire, moi, ce que ça signifie : ça ne tourne pas rond là-dedans !_

Tout m'avait paru si réel que c'en était effrayant. D'autant plus que je n'étais habituellement pas le genre de personne à se souvenir de ses rêves. Mais là… Là, je pouvais me rappeler de chaque détail. Chaque couleur. Chaque odeur. Chaque sensation…

_Pense à consulter !_

Rah, ce que cette petite voix intérieure pouvait m'agacer !

_Rien que le fait de me répondre témoigne de la précarité de ton équilibre mental…_

Oh, la ferme !

- « Bella ? Je crois que tes tomates sont coupées suffisamment petites, tu ne crois pas ? »

La voix amusée d'Edward me fit brusquement revenir sur terre. Devant moi, sur le plan de travail, lesdites tomates n'étaient plus qu'un vulgaire tas de purée étrange.

_Bordel, combien de temps étais-je restée à rêvasser exactement ?_

- « Hum, oui… Mais… C'est ma recette spéciale qui veut ça ! » mentis-je effrontément.

Cette salade allait être immangeable mais au moins, l'honneur serait sauf !

_Une tomate reste une tomate après tout, non ? Qu'elle soit en purée ou coupée en quartiers, le goût reste le même après tout… _

Je pouvais sentir son regard vriller mon dos tandis que je m'affairais à mélanger la laitue avec la mixture improbable, légèrement tendue.

- « Le repas est bientôt prêt. Est-ce que… tu sais où sont rangées les épices ? » fis-je pour briser le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

- « Il me semble qu'elles sont dans le placard de gauche, juste au dessus de toi »

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, j'ouvris ledit placard afin de trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Seulement voilà, il était vraiment haut et profond, ce qui me compliquait franchement la tâche. Pestant contre ma petite taille, je me mis à le trifouiller à tâtons, désespérée de trouver ce qu'il me fallait.

- « Laisse-moi t'aider » fit la voix suave d'Edward à mon oreille, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

La chaleur de son corps contre le mien me fit haleter et je dus résister à l'envie de me laisser complètement aller contre lui. La façon dont mon corps semblait reconnaître le sien ne cesserait jamais de me surprendre...

Avec une lenteur exagérée, sa main gauche frôla ma taille avant de venir se poser sur le comptoir qui me faisait face, tandis que sa main droite, elle, atteignait sans mal le placard à épices.

- « De quoi as-tu besoin exactement, Bella ? »

L'intonation carrément pécheresse de sa voix me laissait penser qu'il était loin de me parler d'épices et autres condiments.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait envie ? » ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotis qui fit frissonner mon corps d'anticipation.

Pouvais-je lui répondre que tout ce dont j'avais besoin et envie, c'était lui ?

- « P-piment d'Espelette » bégayai-je piteusement.

_Désespérante…_

- « Mmmh, très bon choix. J'aime quand c'est _épicé_… »

Son corps se plaqua alors plus fermement contre le mien tandis que sa main droite explorait – ou plutôt faisait mine d'explorer – le placard.

D'après ce que je pouvais sentir dans le bas de mon dos, il y avait autre chose qu'Edward aimait, mis à part le fait de manger épicé…

_Urgh._

- « Bella… » murmura-t-il presque douloureusement alors qu'il plongeait son nez dans mes cheveux afin de les humer.

Ce simple geste suffit à me faire baisser ma garde et je me laissai alors aller contre lui, savourant la douceur de son souffle sur mon cou, l'odeur musquée qui émanait de lui et l'électricité qui semblait circuler entre nos deux corps.

_Faible, faible femme…_

Comme mue par elle-même, ma main droite alla attraper une poignée de cheveux derrière sa nuque et il émit une espèce de grognement qui incendia mon bas ventre.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de moi ? » souffla-t-il contre mon oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe.

J'étais incapable de lui répondre. A ce stade, je n'étais plus qu'halètements et sensations, une espèce… de flaque de lave en fusion.

_En parlant de fusion, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent un peu bizarre ici ?_

J'écarquillai brusquement les yeux.

- « Ma lasagne ! » m'exclamai-je lorsque l'odeur de brûlé parvint à mes narines.

_Eh ouais, miss cata is back !_

Surpris lui aussi, Edward s'écarta vivement de moi, me libérant ainsi de la prison dorée de ses bras. Dans un sursaut de désespoir, je me précipitai vers le four et en extrayais rapidement le plat, me brûlant au passage.

_Evidemment._

Me saisissant d'une spatule, je la plongeai dans le plat afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts et de voir si une partie pouvait être sauvée. Mais la lasagne était désormais aussi dure que de la pierre et je compris bien vite que ça ne servait à rien.

J'avais tout cramé.

- « Merde… »

- « Hum… Je suppose que tu n'auras plus besoin de ça » fit Edward en m'agitant le piment d'Espelette sous le nez, une grimace gênée barrant son visage.

Je me contentai de soupirer et nous nous tournâmes tous les deux vers le petit tas fumant noir charbon qui se trouvait sous notre nez.

Un instant plus tard, nous explosâmes tous les deux d'un rire aux accents hystériques. Il était carrément impossible de nous reprendre. Dès que je me calmais, le visage hilare d'Edward me faisait repartir de plus belle, et vice versa…

Là, au beau milieu de cette cuisine enfumée, nous avions vraiment l'air de deux nigauds fraîchement échappés de l'asile.

Deux nigauds avec un humour franchement douteux.

- « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? C'est quoi cette odeur ? OH MON DIEU ! »

Alice venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, suivie de Jasper, et tous deux contemplaient le petit tas carbonisé, une expression horrifiée collée au visage.

- « J'ai… en quelque sorte… hum… » tentai-je vainement d'articuler entre deux fous rires. « Disons que… »

- « … qu'il serait préférable de commander des pizzas pour ce soir » termina Edward à ma place.

_Ouais, vaut mieux faire ça à moins de vouloir se taper l'indigestion du siècle !_

- « Quelqu'un a parlé de pizza ? » fit la voix d'Emmett au loin avant que sa carrure impressionnante n'entre dans notre champ de vision, suivie par celle de Rosalie.

- « Bella ? Ne me dis pas que _toi_, tu as foiré ta recette de lasagnes ? » fit-elle, incrédule.

J'eus un petit haussement d'épaule qui voulait dire « Eh bien, on dirait que si… ».

- « J'y crois pas ! Tu ne rates jamais un plat d'habitude ! Et surtout pas tes lasagnes… »

- « Il faut bien une première à tout ! » fis-je nerveusement, ce qui me valut un plissement des yeux suspect.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si intuitive ?

- « Bon ben, je vais voir si je trouve le dépliant d'un livreur de pizza quelque part alors… » soupira Alice. « Mais Bella, tu dois me promettre de réussir cette lasagne la prochaine fois ! J'en entends tellement parler que si je ne la goûte pas dans les semaines qui viennent… »

- « C'est promis Alice » la coupai-je, souriante.

Elle me répondit par un hochement de tête amusé et s'éclipsa en tournoyant, entraînant mon frère avec elle.

- « Euh, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce truc ? » fit Emmett en pointant ma « salade » du doigt, d'un air dégoûté.

- « J'ai hum… voulu essayer une nouvelle recette » dis-je, penaude, tandis que, dans ma vision périphérique, je vis Edward réfréner un nouveau fou rire.

_Traître !_

- « Eh ben, sans vouloir te blesser, tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber. Un chien affamé depuis trois semaines n'en voudrait pas… »

- « Ouais. C'est pas trop mon jour niveau cuisine, on dirait »

- « On dirait bien ouais » murmura Rosalie.

Durant quelques secondes, nous nous affrontâmes du regard et je finis par baisser les yeux, déconfite. Quelque chose me disait que Rosalie Hale n'était pas dupe.

- « Bon ! Allons commander ces pizzas. J'ai envie d'une quatre fromages et d'une maxi barbecue. Et p'tètre même d'une petite Margherita tiens… » fit Emmett en se frottant les mains. « Bon Alice, il vient ce dépliant ou quoi ? » hurla-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon, Rosalie sur les talons.

Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes à nouveau seuls.

- « Désolé pour ça »

- « Ne t'excuse pas Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'étais juste… distraite » fis-je en balançant le contenu du plat raté dans la poubelle.

Il eut un sourire entendu.

- « Je suis forcé d'avouer que j'aime quand vous êtes distraite, Isabella Swan »

Je me mordis la lèvre en rougissant.

- « Je suis forcée d'avouer que j'aime quand vous me distrayez, Edward Cullen »

Il fut secoué par un petit rire et me flasha de son sourire en coin craquant.

- « Oh mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, ma belle… »

* * *

Après avoir englouti quelques énormes parts de pizza – parts qui s'apparentaient plus à des demi-pizza chacune pour Emmett – Alice décréta qu'il était temps de nous apprêter pour notre sortie en club. Une fois ma douche (froide, par précaution) prise, je rejoignis donc mes deux amies dans la chambre d'Alice, transformée pour l'occasion en véritables coulisses de défilé de mode.

Eh oui, rien que ça.

- « Vous allez voir les filles, ce club, c'est juste de la bombe ! C'est un ami d'enfance à moi qui l'a ouvert y'a quelques mois et il paraît que ça marche du tonnerre ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- « Il est mignon ton pote ? » questionna distraitement Rosalie alors qu'elle s'appliquait à boucler ses cheveux à l'aide d'une machine effrayante.

- « Pas mon style mais il a tout de même une belle gueule d'ange. Tu veux que je te le présente ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Je suis tellement en manque de sexe que je pourrais me taper le premier venu »

- « Rose ! » la réprimandai-je.

- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je ne peux pas avoir de coup d'un soir ! J'AIME LE SEXE ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendis un « MOI AUSSI ! » étouffé qui me fit ricaner. Sacré Emmett…

- « Ca, on avait compris » rigola Alice. « A propos, les choses évoluent comment avec mon cousin ? »

- « Point mort. Pourtant, vous pouvez me croire, je fais des efforts… Ce mec doit être gay pour pouvoir résister à ça ! » fit-elle en empoignant ses seins.

Cette fille avait vraiment un grain…

- « Il ne s'est rien passé ? Pas même tout à l'heure, quand vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls dans le bureau de mon père ? »

- « Rien, nada. Il n'a fait que maudire Jasper d'avoir abîmé ses 'si jolis pecs' et me râler dessus parce que le désinfectant piquait ! C'est comme si j'étais son pote ou un truc comme ça. Comme s'il ne me voyait pas comme une femme. Ca me rend dingue… »

Et je pouvais la comprendre. Personne, jusqu'ici, n'avait jamais apposé une quelconque résistance aux tentatives de séduction de Rosalie Hale. Alors le fait qu'Emmett soit celui qui incarne l'exception à la règle le rendait forcément plus attractif aux yeux de ma meilleure amie…

- « Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas totalement insensible à tes charmes » tentai-je de la rassurer.

- « Bella a raison. Tu te souviens de ce soir au pub où on a dansé sur le bar ? Il te dévorait carrément des yeux. Si tu le pousses un peu, je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas tarder à craquer »

J'étais persuadée qu'Alice avait raison. Après tout, Emmett avait bien avoué à Demetri qu'il trouvait Rosalie particulièrement à son goût, le soir où nous avons mis en scène notre pseudo relation…

- « J'sais pas » grimaça-t-elle.

- « Fais-moi confiance. C'est mon cousin, je le connais ! Il est juste assez long à la détente. Et puis, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais » répondit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil confiant.

Ma meilleure amie acquiesça et un timide sourire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Elle avait définitivement le béguin pour Emmett pour avoir si peu confiance en elle, sur ce coup-là…_

- « Bon allez, on passe à la phase 'habillage' ! Bella, je ne peux pas attendre de voir la robe que je t'ai achetée sur toi… »

Nous passâmes la demi-heure suivante à parfaire notre reflet jusqu'à ce qu'Alice estime que nous étions parfaites, et ce fut perchées sur nos talons – bien trop hauts pour moi, pour changer – que nous rejoignîmes les garçons en bas. Nous fûmes accueillies par des sifflements enthousiastes et mes yeux bloquèrent tout à coup sur la vision que me renvoyait Edward : avec son pantalon classique en flanelle et sa chemise, tous les deux noirs, rehaussés par un blazer anthracite**(**)**, il avait une dégaine de dandy qui lui donnait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un magazine branché…

Subjuguée, je laissai traîner mon regard sur sa silhouette incroyable avant de revenir vers ses yeux. C'est là que je vis qu'il était lui aussi en train de me détailler des pieds à la tête, ses yeux s'élargissant largement à la vue de mes jambes découvertes qui semblaient s'être allongées de dix bons centimètres grâce à mes fameux escarpins prêtés par Alice. Ses yeux revinrent alors à mon visage et un sourire paresseux illumina ses lèvres gourmandes.

Terriblement flattée, j'entrepris de rejoindre mes amis au centre de la pièce.

- « Je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée : vous avez réellement fait un effort vestimentaire ce soir les mecs. Vous êtes beaux gosses ! » fit Alice en réajustant le col de chemise de mon frère.

- « Et vous, vous êtes tout simplement… »

- « Sublimes, je sais » sourit-elle en bombant la poitrine. « Ne perdons pas de temps à nous dire des choses qu'on sait déjà, une soirée du feu de Dieu nous attend ! »

Elle nous prit le bras, à Rosalie et moi, et nous nous dirigeâmes sans plus de cérémonie vers l'entrée de la maison pour récupérer nos vestes.

A la vue du décolleté vertigineux que dessinait l'arrière de ma robe, j'entendis Edward haleter et ce son me fit sourire en même temps qu'il augmenta encore un peu plus ma confiance en moi.

Ce soir, c'était notre dernière nuit dans la maison des Cullen. Autrement dit, selon le plan de Demetri, si Edward et moi devions conclure, c'était ce soir ou jamais. Alors, tout en veillant à rester discrète par rapport aux suspicions de Rosalie, j'allais tenter le tout pour le tout pour faire craquer mon cher professeur.

_Foi de Swan._

* * *

- « Voilà ! Trois Rhum-Coca pour nous, les hommes, deux Sex on the Beach pour ces deux demoiselles et un cocktail sans alcool pour la petite Bella ! » récapitula Emmett en nous distribuant nos boissons.

- « Merci Em ! » claironnâmes-nous tous en chœur.

- « De rien. A nous et à cette soirée ! Tchin ! » déclara-t-il en faisant tinter son verre contre les nôtres.

Nous étions arrivés dans la boîte depuis un petit quart d'heure déjà et je devais bien dire que, pour une fois, Alice n'avait pas exagéré : c'était un endroit absolument superbe ! Avec sa taille ni trop grande, ni trop _exigüe_, sa décoration très sobre et tamisée, faite de rouge et de noir, sa musique langoureuse et sa fréquentation triée sur le volet, je pouvais dire que le _Spleen B_. était définitivement le genre d'endroit que j'appréciais. Nous avions pourtant bien failli rebrousser chemin lorsque les deux taxis nous déposèrent devant l'entrée, découragés par une file d'attente s'étalant sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Mais Alice, en la fille populaire qu'elle était, avait passé un coup de fil miracle à son ami qui possédait le club et, en un clin d'œil, nous étions non seulement entrés sans débourser un sou et en doublant tout le monde mais en plus de cela, nous nous étions retrouvés dans l'espace VIP du club, assis à l'une des meilleures tables, avec une première tournée offerte par la maison.

_Le pied, quoi !_

- « Alors, ça vous plaît ? Avouez que j'ai eu l'idée du siècle ! »

- « Sur ce coup-là, t'as assuré cousine. Cet endroit est vachement classe… » répondit Emmett tout en sirotant sa boisson. « … et le dancefloor est rempli de belles pièces, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire » ricana-t-il appréciativement.

Une fois de plus, à la mention d'autres femmes, je sentis Rosalie se raidir à l'autre bout de la table.

- « Emmett, t'es vraiment désespérant quand tu t'y mets… Ah ! Voilà justement celui sans qui tout ça n'aurait pas été possible ! Tom ! TOM ! PAR ICI ! » fit Alice en remuant les bras dans tous les sens.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers l'homme en question.

- « Alice, ce que ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! » fit-il en prenant ma colocataire dans ses bras avant de se reculer pour la regarder. « Tu n'as pas changé dis-moi, toujours aussi craquante… »

Alice répondit par un petit rire légèrement hystérique et je pus jurer avoir entendu les dents de mon frère grincer.

- « Viens, je vais te présenter à tout le monde… » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en l'amenant à nous. « Tom, voici mes deux amies, Rosalie et Bella, mon frère Edward, cousin Emmett et Jasper, mon petit ami. Tout le monde, voici Tom, notre sauveur ! »

Dans ma vision périphérique, je captai le regard soudain appréciateur de Rose.

- « Bonsoir tout le monde. Bienvenue au _Spleen B._ Vous passez un bon début de soirée ? »

- « Très agréable, merci » répondit Rosalie en le flashant de son sourire spécial madone.

Sourire qu'il lui renvoya illico tout en dardant un regard fiévreux sur sa silhouette pulpeuse.

_Oh oh…_

- « Vous m'en voyez ravi, _Rosalie_… »

Leur petit jeu de regard dura quelques secondes de plus et, cette fois, dans ma vision périphérique, c'est Emmett que je vis se tendre.

_Tiens, tiens…_

- « Tu t'assois avec nous, Tom ? Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus… On a plein de choses à se dire ! » proposa Alice.

- « Ah, je suis obligé de décliner sur ce coup, j'ai du travail qui m'attend à l'étage… Mais je m'assurerai de venir vérifier si tout va bien pour vous dans le courant de la soirée et, pourquoi pas, prendre un verre ensemble ? » répondit-il en posant à nouveau les yeux sur ma meilleure amie.

Sous son masque de contrôle, je pouvais voir que cette dernière jubilait.

- « En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée. Profitez bien des lieux »

- « Merci, c'est sympa mec » répondit poliment Jasper.

Il nous fit un petit signe de la main et partit en direction du bar.

- « Intéressant » murmura Rosalie en ne lâchant pas son arrière-train du regard.

- « Je te l'avais dit ! Il faisait des ravages au lycée… »

- « Pas étonnant »

- « Bon, qui veut un autre verre ? » claqua Emmett en reposant son verre vide sur la table dans un bruit sourd. « On n'est pas venus ici pour causer à ce que je sache… »

_Ouh, le nounours s'est transformé en grizzli on dirait…_

- « T'as raison Emmett, on est venus ici pour danser alors TOUS SUR LE DANCEFLOOR ! » pépia Alice en sautant sur ses deux jambes.

Contaminées par son enthousiasme, Rosalie et moi nous élançâmes à sa suite tandis que les garçons se dirigèrent vers le bar afin de commander une nouvelle tournée. Nous nous mîmes à danser et tant bien que mal, j'essayai de suivre le rythme emprunté par mes amies. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais tout à fait à l'aise mais le regard appréciateur de certains hommes que je pouvais sentir sur moi suffit à me donner un peu plus confiance en moi et en ma manière de bouger. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai transporter par la musique et l'espace d'un instant, je me sentis libre. Comme si j'étais seule à évoluer sur la piste. Seule face à _lui_. Aussi, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et que je _le_ vis de retour dans le box VIP, seul, en train de me dévorer des yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre et d'onduler un peu plus des hanches en lui offrant la vue de mon dos nu.

_Ce soir, je promets de te faire fondre, Edward Cullen…_

Lorsque la mélodie changea, je décidai de laisser mes amies, auxquelles Jasper s'était joint entre temps, afin de rejoindre celui qui habitait tous mes fantasmes.

Ne détournant pas les yeux des siens, je marchai vers lui et, après avoir gravi les quelques marches qui séparaient la table de la piste, m'installai à ses côtés sur le canapé de velours.

- « Très jolie démonstration » souffla-t-il.

Je lui répondis par un sourire entendu avant de porter mon nouveau cocktail de fruits à mes lèvres, observant la piste de danse.

- « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je te trouve… à couper le souffle ce soir »

J'avais beau essayer de jouer les femmes fatales, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à son compliment et m'empressai de me cacher derrière le rideau de mes cheveux.

- « Arrête » plaidai-je, embarrassée.

- « Non, toi, arrête de te cacher de moi » fit-il doucement en ramenant mes cheveux derrière mon épaule, me faisant le tourner vers lui. « Tu es une femme magnifique, Isabella Swan. Et s'il faut que je le répète chaque jour que Dieu fait pour que tu me croies alors, crois-moi, je le ferai »

Je rougis encore plus, comprenant qu'il était vain d'argumenter.

Ses compliments sonnaient délicieusement bon à mes oreilles.

- « Merci Edward. Tu n'es pas mal non plus… »

Son sourire en coin fut ma plus grande récompense.

- « C'est la robe qu'Alice t'a offerte tout à l'heure que tu portes ? » fit-il en laissant distraitement traîner son index le long du V qui découvrait mon dos.

_Frisson…_

- « Oui » articulai-je en tentant de réfréner un gémissement.

- « Elle te va à merveille. D'ailleurs, tu seras ravie d'apprendre que je porte moi aussi l'un de ses cadeaux offerts tout à l'heure »

- « Tu veux parler des sous-vêtements Armani qui sont censés faire fondre la 'fille que tu convoites' ? » fis-je, haussant un sourcil.

- « Ceux-là même »

La fois où Edward se retrouva pour la première fois en sous-vêtements devant moi me revint en mémoire et j'eus une violente bouffée de chaleur. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Cet homme, peu importe sa tenue - ou dans ce cas particulier, son absence de tenue - incarnait la perfection faite mâle. Et j'étais bien peu de chose pour ne serait-ce que tenter de lui résister…

- « Il me tarde de les lui montrer d'ailleurs. Afin de voir si les prédictions de ma chère sœur s'avèrent exactes… »

La lueur coquine dans ses yeux me fit me demander s'il s'agissait encore une fois d'une simple façon de m'allumer ou bien d'un indice quant à la prochaine abrogation de la fameuse règle numéro trois…

- « Cela ne tient qu'à toi » murmurai-je.

Il sembla méditer sa réponse un instant.

- « Crois-tu qu'en retour, elle accepte de me montrer les siens ? »

_Oh, il voulait jouer à ce jeu là…_

- « Pour ça, il faudrait encore qu'elle en porte »

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent alors sur ma poitrine exempte de soutien-gorge.

- « Pas que cela me dérange. Au contraire… » murmura-t-il en se pourléchant les lèvres.

La convoitise dans son regard couplée à la vision de sa langue firent instinctivement réagir mon corps... Je sentis mes tétons pointer sous ma robe et le feu qui semblait plus que jamais enflammer ses pupilles m'indiqua qu'il n'avait rien manqué du spectacle.

_Robe en soie + absence de soutif + Edward ? Définitivement pas la bonne combinaison pour passer inaperçue…_

Il se pencha encore un peu plus vers moi, jusqu'à effleurer mon oreille de ses lèvres.

- « J'aime la façon dont ton corps réagit en ma présence » murmura-t-il d'une voix suave avant que son pouce droit ne balaye rapidement l'un de mes tétons dans un sens puis dans l'autre.

Totalement surprise par l'audace de son geste, je ne pus empêcher une plainte rauque de s'échapper de mes lèvres entrouvertes, suivi d'une deuxième lorsque ses dents mordillèrent le lobe de mon oreille.

- « Oh Isabella… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de te voir gémir comme ça. De voir à quel point tu me désires… »

Oh mais il y avait bien un moyen pour que j'en ai une petite idée…

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de nous afin de vérifier qu'aucun de nos amis n'était assez près pour assister à notre petite mise en scène.

Personne.

J'avais donc le champ libre pour ma petite vengeance…

- « A vrai dire Edward, il y a bien un moyen… »

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je plaquai fermement ma main contre son entrejambe, récoltant un grognement hautement sexy au passage.

Mmmmh, il n'avait pas menti. Le spectacle lui avait _vraiment_ fait de l'effet…

- « Nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu Edward et tu le sais » susurrai-je tout en caressant son érection massive.

Un jeu dangereux, je le savais. Mais j'étais bien décidée à tout faire pour remporter la partie…

- « Tu es tellement dur… » marmonnai-je, presque pour moi-même.

Il grogna et jura.

- « Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'arracher cette fichue robe ici et maintenant… » articula-t-il entre ses dents serrées avant d'empoigner durement l'un de mes seins au travers de ma robe.

_Oula, commence à faire chaud ici tout d'un coup !_

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes comme ça, les mains sur le corps de l'autre à nous défier du regard mais au bout d'un moment, je vis que ses lèvres s'étaient dangereusement rapprochées des miennes. Sa respiration, à l'instar de la mienne, était hachurée et tout ce que je désirais en cet instant, c'était qu'il m'embrasse.

Qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il nous reconduise chez lui.

Et que nous passions toute la nuit à fêter dignement la fin de la règle numéro trois.

_C'est beau de rêver Swan…_

La main qui empoignait mon sein le libéra et alla empaumer délicatement mon visage.

- « Bella… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rongée par le désir.

- « Edward » chuchotai-je, troublée, attendant impatiemment qu'il pose enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Plus que quelques millimètres…

- « PUTAIN, les filles qui fréquentent cette boîte sont vraiment des CONNES ! »

… sauf que j'avais oublié que nous n'étions pas seuls.

La voix d'Emmett eut le don de nous sortir de notre transe et, d'un bond, nous nous éloignâmes vivement l'un de l'autre. Heureusement, celui qui venait de gâcher ce moment parfait semblait ne rien remarqué de ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux, bien trop occupé à toiser la piste de danse d'un regard dégoûté.

- « Cet endroit est vraiment naze… »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure » grinça Edward, visiblement irrité.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver sa réaction adorable…

- « Ouais eh ben, j'ai changé d'avis ! »

- « Changé d'avis sur quoi ? » s'enquit Alice, qui venait juste de rejoindre elle aussi le box VIP, suivie de près par Jasper et Rosalie.

Ouais, le moment était définitivement ruiné. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel en voyant toute la clique débarquer.

- « Cette boîte est nulle. Je me fais chier comme un rat mort » continua Emmett.

- « Pourquoi, parce qu'aucune femme n'a craqué pour ton numéro de drague à deux balles ? » le questionna Rosalie avec un regard de défi. « Moi, je la trouve très bien cette boîte ! »

- « Dis plutôt que c'est le propriétaire qui te plaît ! » ricana Alice.

Rose haussa les épaules que sa robe bustier dénudait.

- « On ne peut décidemment rien te cacher le lutin »

Elles se mirent à glousser comme des dindes, ce qui sembla agacer prodigieusement Emmett.

- « Les gens qui fréquentent cet endroit sont des coincés. Et puis, ça manque d'ambiance. On aurait dû sortir au Gillian's… »

Je crus voir les yeux d'Alice sortir de leurs orbites.

- « J'en reviens pas que tu compares cette super boîte à un vulgaire pub pour bouseux crados »

- « Pour bouseux crados ? J'te rappelle que jusqu'à l'été dernier, t'étais probablement leur meilleure cliente ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

- « N'importe quoi ! »

Emmett se pencha vers elle, un sourire condescendant collé aux lèvres.

- « Vraiment, Alice ? Tu oses nier ? Et si on parlait du 'Gillian's Ultimate Booze Contest', hum ? »

Alice devint soudainement raide comme un piquet de bus et je vis les épaules d'Edward tressauter légèrement.

- « T'as pas intérêt ! » menaça-t-elle en dardant sur son cousin son regard le plus noir.

Mais ce dernier ne parut même pas le remarquer.

- « C'est quoi ça, le 'Gillian's Ultimate Machin Truc' ? » questionna Rosalie.

- « C'est rien. Rien du tout ! » s'empressa de répondre Alice.

- « Le 'Gillian's Ultimate Booze Contest' est un concours qui a lieu chaque été au Gillian's, un pub du coin fréquenté par pas mal de gros bras, et qui récompense… »

- « La ferme Emmett ! » fulmina Alice.

- « … le plus grand buveur de bière des environs… » continua-t-il, ne se laissant pas démonter.

Alice lui grimpa alors dessus et tenta de l'étouffer en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- « Putain mais tu vas la fermer ! »

- « … et devinez qui a gagné le concours trois années de suite ? » parvint-il à articuler tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de le bâillonner.

- « Non… » murmurâmes Rosalie et moi, en chœur.

_Vraiment ?_

- « Eh oui, c'est Lilice ! » fit-il, tout content, en la désignant de ses grosses paluches tandis que ma colocataire se prenait la tête dans les mains.

Qui l'eut cru ?

- « Chérie, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça » sourit Jasper, clairement amusé.

- « C'est parce que ce sont des mensonges ! » s'écria-t-elle en relevant brusquement la tête.

Un toussotement bruyant ressemblant clairement au mot « Mytho ! » retentit soudain. Cela venait d'Edward.

- « Alice, ne me force pas à les emmener voir les photos exposées sur le Wall of Fame du Gillian's… » menaça Emmett. « Je ne crois pas qu'ils puissent se remettre de l'image de toi avec des talons de 15 centimètres et de la bière plein les fringues… »

Elle se prit à nouveau la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir rageur qui nous fit tous éclater de rire.

Je n'en revenais pas. La petite et frêle Alice Cullen, toujours si soucieuse de son image, gagner un concours de buveur de bière ? C'était surréaliste !

- « C'est bon Emmett, t'es fier de toi ? T'as rien trouvé d'autre pour tromper ton ennui de me faire chier, MOI ? On fait partie de la même famille, j'te signale ! »

- « Il faut dire que c'est assez distrayant, comme passe-temps… » chantonna-t-il.

- « J'avoue que sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas tort p'tite soeur » rit Edward.

Le regard qu'elle lui adressa me fit froid dans le dos.

- « C'est ça, moque-toi, toi aussi, tiens ! » ragea-t-elle en lui envoyant un coussin en velours à la figure. « Et puisque vous êtes à la recherche d'activités distrayantes, laissez-moi vous en proposer une à mon tour, bande de chacals ».

La lueur dans ses yeux et son sourire en coin ne me disaient rien qui vaille…

- « On t'écoute, lutin maléfique » fit Emmett d'un ton conspirateur.

- « Je propose qu'on joue… à ACTION OU VERITE ! » s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement en levant son poing en l'air.

Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que son enthousiasme ne remporta pas le succès escompté…

- « Alice, je te signale que ça fait quand même un bon bout de temps qu'on n'a plus 12 ans… » répondit Emmett, vaguement ennuyé.

- « Ouais, sauf qu'à 12 ans, croyez-moi, on était bien trop innocents pour jouer à _cette_ version d'Action ou Vérité » fit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Ce soir, je vous propose un Action ou Vérité, version Dirtyyyyyyyyyyy »

Ah…

D'un coup, l'assistance semblait nettement plus intéressée !

- « Mmmmh… Tu sais comment parler aux hommes, toi ! J'en suis ! » bondit Emmett.

- « Jasper ? »

- « Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, ma douce… »

- « Rose ? »

- « J'adore, j'adhère ! »

- « Bella ? »

Contre toute attente, je devais avouer que l'idée me tentait bien, moi aussi… Après tout, cela me permettrait peut-être d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'homme que je convoitais et, pourquoi pas, de l'allumer un peu ! Cependant, j'allais peut-être avoir besoin d'un peu d'alcool après tout… Histoire de me donner du courage !

- « Pourquoi pas… Mais avant, il me faut un de ces cocktails » fis-je en désignant du doigt le verre fraîchement entamé de ma colocataire.

Edward me jeta alors un regard surpris, avant qu'un sourire hypra sexy n'étire ses lèvres.

- « Vendu ! Jasper, va chercher un cocktail à ta sœur. Edward, tu en es ou pas ? »

- « A cinq contre un, j'imagine que je ne peux pas refuser de participer moi non plus » fit-il, faussement résigné.

- « WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! ».

_Ouch__, je crois qu'Alice vient d'exploser un de mes tympans…_

- « Bon, je commence ! » s'enthousiasma Emmett. « Alice, puisque c'est toi qui a lancé l'idée de jouer à ce jeu : action ou vérité ? »

- « Action, évidemment. Je ne suis pas une chochotte ! »

Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant qu'un sourire taquin n'étire ses lèvres.

- « Tu as trois minutes pour me ramener un numéro de téléphone. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui d'une nana. Et mignonne, de préférence. Interdiction de révéler que c'est un pari. Je veux que tu la dragues. Edward t'accompagne pour te surveiller. » ordonna-t-il, fier de lui.

- « Challenge accepté ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement en tapant dans la main de son cousin. « Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après du fait que je lève plus facilement les nanas que toi »

- « Y'a pas de risque… » ricana-t-il alors qu'Edward et elle passaient devant lui pour rejoindre la piste de danse.

Trois minutes plus tard, Alice, assez fière d'elle, jeta son butin sur la table basse : trois morceaux de papier sur lesquels des numéros de téléphone étaient griffonnés.

Pas un.

Trois.

En trois minutes.

- « J'y crois pas » marmonna Emmett, dépité.

- « Ouais, je sais. Que veux-tu : je suis une vraie tombeuse. Personne ne résiste à Alice Cullen »

- « T'as triché, c'est pas possible ! »

- « Ah ça, je peux t'assurer que non. J'ai écouté toutes leurs conversations et elle n'a jamais parlé du pari. Cette petite sait y faire » attesta Edward en grimaçant un peu.

Tout en sirotant mon verre, je ne pus m'empêcher de me dire que, de ce côté-là, frère et sœur avaient le même « don ». Ils étaient irrésistibles.

- « Ouais bah si les filles sont toutes lesbiennes ici, pas étonnant que j'arrive pas à en emballer une ! » s'énerva Emmett.

- « N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que ton pouvoir de séduction craint. Un max. Mais je peux te donner des cours, si tu veux. J'ai un peu pitié de toi… » rigola-t-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. « Bon, il me semble que c'est à mon tour de jouer ! Rosalie, action ou vérité ? »

- « Vérité. J'ai pas bu assez d'alcool pour pouvoir faire ce que ton esprit tordu aura imaginé pour moi »

Sur ce, elle reprit une gorgée de son quatrième Sex on the Beach. Enthousiaste, je m'empressai de l'imiter.

_Mmmh, pas mauvais ce truc finalement... Autre chose que la Tequila !_

- « Quel est le top trois des endroits les plus insolites dans lesquels tu aies fait l'amour ? »

Le sourire de Rose se fit éclatant.

- « Facile. Numéro 3 : dans la chambre froide d'un restaurant. Un super souvenir malgré le fait que l'appareil génital de mon petit ami de l'époque, qui était serveur dans ledit resto, a bien failli lui être amputé ce soir-là. »

Devant l'air interloqué de l'assistance, Rose poursuivit.

- « Vous avez déjà collé votre langue sur de la glace ? Ca fait mal quand on essaie de l'en décoller, pas vrai ? Alors, imaginez un peu la tête de ce pauvre Paul quand il a vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à décoller le bout de son… machin de la surface sur laquelle on s'était posés après l'amour ! »

Les trois garçons eurent le réflexe de porter leurs mains à leurs parties intimes en grimaçant, semblant vivre eux-mêmes l'instant.

- « Est-ce qu'il a… » commença Jasper.

- « … survécu ? Bien sûr ! Même si, d'après lui, le fait d'avoir été traîné par le patron du restaurant en personne aux urgences de l'hôpital a été le moment le plus humiliant de toute sa vie… »

Je ris à ce souvenir. L'ego de Paul avait été sensible un trèèès long moment après ça. Et pas que son ego d'ailleurs, d'après Rosalie… Au début, ça avait amusé mon amie mais ça avait vite fini par l'agacer et, quelques semaines plus tard, elle rompait avec celui qu'elle appelait désormais très sympathiquement « La reine des glaces ».

- « Tu m'étonnes ! » rigola Alice. « La suite ! »

Rose reprit une gorgée de son cocktail.

- « Numéro deux, hum… Je dirais sur le capot de ma voiture, sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence de la route principale de Forks »

- « Mouais, classique quoi ! » fit Emmett, nullement impressionné.

Rosalie le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- « C'était un 14 juillet, pile pendant la parade de jour »

Le sourire d'Emmett tomba et une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux.

_De l'admiration ?_

- « Dans le feu de l'action, on avait complètement oublié que la parade passait par là. Ca a été… disons… assez mémorable »

- « Je confirme. Elle s'est fait arrêter par mon père pour ça » intervins-je, le nez dans mon verre. « Un grand moment ! ».

En effet, difficile d'oublier la tête de Charlie lorsqu'il est revenu à la maison ce jour-là… Difficile, également, d'oublier la discussion sur l'éveil de ma sexualité qu'il s'était senti obligé d'avoir avec moi le soir-même.

_Brrrrr…_

- « Et enfin, en première place dans ma liste : le lit de notre très chère Bella Swan ici présente »

Je faillis bien recracher le contenu de mon cocktail sur elle.

- « QUOI ? PUTAIN MAIS QUAND ? »

- « Tu te souviens de la petite fête d'anniversaire que Charlie a voulu organiser pour toi le jour de tes seize ans ? »

Je grimaçai à ce souvenir. Ce jour-là, Charlie, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire pour marquer le coup, avait décidé sur les conseils de sa bonne amie Sue de jouer les papounets attentionnés et m'avait concocté une espèce de fête surprise à laquelle la moitié du lycée de Forks High état conviée.

Seulement voilà, avec ses banderoles colorées ultra kitsch, son ponch non alcoolisé, sa musique honteusement rétro et son gâteau en forme de petit train à vapeur, cette petite sauterie avait plus ressemblé à une boum pour préados qu'à la fête d'anniversaire d'une jeune fille de 16 ans. Ce qui m'avait d'ailleurs valu le surnom de « Bell'loose» un petit temps après ça.

- « Comment oublier ? » fis-je, ironique.

- « Alors tu te souviens aussi du moment où Charlie a décidé de se lancer dans l'improvisation de blagues pas drôles ? Bon sang, c'était insupportable… »

Ah, les blagues de Charlie… Toutes plus pourries les unes que les autres !

Mais bon, au moins, elles le faisaient rire, _lui_…

- « Bref, il fallait à tout prix qu'on échappe à ce spectacle désolant. Eric Yorkie avait une flasque de Whisky. Il a proposé qu'on la partage, à l'abri des regards. Et tu sais à quel point l'interdit m'excitait à l'époque… »

Eric Yorkie ? LE Eric Yorkie qui était délégué de classe année après année ? LE Eric Yorkie qui faisait fondre mon amie Angela ? Rose avait couché avec lui ?

Je n'en revenais pas…

- « Ca n'a pas vraiment changé d'ailleurs » fis-je en roulant de yeux.

- « Soit. On s'est retrouvés dans ta chambre. On a bu. Avec le recul, je crois que c'est la première fois que ce gars buvait de l'alcool… On a parlé un bon moment et il a fini par m'avouer qu'il était toujours puceau. Comme j'étais un peu éméchée, je lui ai proposé de lui montrer quelques trucs et… de fil en aiguille… on a fini par le faire. Sur ton lit. Ah, et sur ton bureau aussi. »

- « J'y crois pas… » gémis-je en me prenant la tête dans les mains.

Je ne regarderais plus jamais ma chambre de la même façon…

- « Ivresse et dépucelage au nez et à la barbe du père flic de ta meilleure amie aussi chaste qu'une nonne ? J'avoue, ça mérite amplement la première place du classement ! » rigola Alice. « A ton tour de jouer ! »

Ma meilleure amie nous dévisagea un à un avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur moi.

- « Bella : action ou vérité ? »

- « Action ? » fis-je, hésitante.

Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à décider de mon sort.

- « Je veux que tu ailles aux toilettes, que tu retires ta petite culotte et que tu me la rapportes » sourit-elle perfidement.

Retirer mon dernier sous-vêtement ? En tant normal, je lui aurais dit d'aller se faire voir. Seulement là, ma volonté de faire flancher Edward Cullen était plus forte que tout. A moins que ça ne soit l'alcool qui commençait doucement à me réchauffer le sang qui me donnait le courage nécessaire ?

_Un peu des deux, probablement…_

- « Ok »

- « Ok ? » répéta-t-elle, comme si elle n'y croyait pas.

- « Ouais, ok. Je reviens… » répondis-je en m'éloignant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui rapportai l'objet de sa convoitise, discrètement emballé dans du papier wc.

_Classe, Bella !_

Alors que je reprenais place sur mon siège, je fus satisfaite de voir que le regard un peu écarquillé d'Edward était dirigé droit sur mes fesses.

_Eh oui, professeur Cullen : maintenant, vous savez que je n'ai ni soutien-gorge, ni petite culotte ! Ha !_

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, je portai mon verre à mes lèvres et lui fis un clin d'œil discret auquel il répondit en secouant la tête de façon amusée.

- « Pour le coup, j'avoue que je suis impressionnée Bell's. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu le ferais ! »

- « Ce sont les règles du jeu, non ? Bon, à mon tour ! Jazz : action ou vérité ? »

- « ACTION ! Je suis un homme d'action »

- « Oh oui, on peut dire que tu l'es, chéri » chuchota Alice d'une voix suave avant de le chevaucher et de lui rouler une pelle magistrale.

_Ewwww…_

- « Stop, stop, STOP ! Arrêtez ça ! » m'exclamai-je. « Bon. Jasper, je veux que tu ailles sur la piste de danse et que tu nous improvises un disco pendant, disons, quatre minutes »

Mon défi eut au moins le don de les faire se décoller l'un de l'autre.

_Merci mon Dieu !_

- « Hein ? Mais le DJ passe de la Drum'n'Bass depuis un quart d'heure ! »

- « C'est là toute la beauté du truc » fis-je, haussant les épaules.

Il souffla lourdement avant d'aller, résigné, rejoindre la piste de danse. Et là, durant quatre interminables minutes, nous eûmes droit à une démonstration de l'absence de talent de mon frère en matière de danse qui nous fit hurler de rire comme jamais.

Non seulement il dansait comme un pied, mais en plus, les autres personnes sur la piste étaient tellement interloquées – voire repoussées – par son comportement bizarre qu'elles s'étaient écartées de lui afin de pouvoir l'observer à leur guise.

_Jouissif !_

- « Bella, je sais que tu es ma sœur, mais tu peux pas savoir à quel point je te déteste en ce moment ! Ces quatre minutes ont été les plus longues de toute mon existence ! »

- « Oh, mon pauvre Jazzinou » gémit Alice en le prenant dans ses bras.

- « Mon pauvre Jazzinoooouuuuuu » répéta Emmett en battant exagérément des cils avant de partir d'un rire franc et… extrêmement bruyant.

Les deux amoureux lui jetèrent un regard noir.

- « Emmett, ferme-la et répond plutôt à ma question : action ou vérité ? »

- « Action »

Alice bondit littéralement de son siège et susurra quelque chose à l'oreille de mon frère.

- « Bonne idée, chérie. Emmett, ton action est de faire une lap-dance, spécialement pour Rosalie. »

Cette fois, ce fut Emmett qui les darda d'un regard polaire avant d'agripper son verre et d'en boire le contenu cul-sec.

- « Même pas peur. Barbie, prépare-toi au show de ta vie »

- « Je ne crois que ce que je vois » répondit cette dernière, d'un air las.

Pour toute réponse, il se mit debout et prit les longues jambes de mon amie dans l'étau des siennes. Rapidement, ses hanches se mirent à onduler au rythme de la musique langoureuse qui passait. Puis, lorsqu'il fut assuré d'avoir toute l'attention de sa spectatrice, il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi un torse sculptural, avant de balancer le vêtement devenu superflu derrière lui d'un geste souple.

C'est là, je crois, qu'on perdit Rose.

Parce que les minutes suivantes, elle ne cligna plus une fois des yeux, littéralement hypnotisée par les tablettes de chocolat de son danseur personnel qui, de son côté, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rhabilla et lui demanda fièrement si elle avait aimé le spectacle qu'elle sembla reprendre une certaine contenance.

- « Hum… Pas mal. Pas mal… »

Mais tout son corps, lui, criait « C'était in-_foutrement_-croyable et j'exige que tu me prennes là. Tout de suite. Maintenant. Hue. ».

- « 'Pas mal ?' Putain mais prends un rendez-vous chez ton ophtalmo, Barbie Bigleuse, parce que si t'as juste trouvé ça 'Pas mal', c'est que t'as clairement besoin de lunettes ! Je ressemble à un vrai Dieu et je danse comme une foutue danseuse étoile ! »

- « Ca va les chevilles ? » intervint ironiquement Alice.

- « C'est la pure vérité ! » s'indigna-t-il.

_Ce gars était tout simplement inc__royable…_

- « Emmett : boucle-la et joue ! »

- « Okay » concéda-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Edward, toi qui ne fais rien : action ou vérité ? »

- « Vérité » répondit ce dernier en avalant une gorgée de son Whisky.

Je fus fascinée par la façon dont il se lécha les lèvres après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide ambré. Bordel, j'étais vraiment foutue.

_Allez hop, une petite gorgée pour la route…_

- « Avec combien de filles t'as couché en tout ? »

_Rectification : une grande, très grande gorgée._

Edward se frotta la nuque, paraissant subitement mal à l'aise.

- « J'ai droit à un joker ? »

- « Quoi ? Hors de question ! On est entre nous, là, tu peux nous le dire ! J'en ai besoin pour mes statistiques perso. D'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, la réponse n'intéresse que moi… »

_Ah Emmett, si tu savais comme tu es loin du compte__ !_

Alors qu'Edward semblait être en pleine et intense réflexion, je me surpris à me sentir extrêmement nerveuse. Je m'étais posée la question qu'Emmett venait de formuler à voix haute un nombre incalculable de fois. Et ma réflexion était toujours la même : Edward était beau à tomber. Il devait donc avoir eu un certain nombre de conquêtes.

Seulement, voulais-je vraiment mettre un chiffre précis sur ce « certain nombre de conquêtes » aujourd'hui ?

Je n'en étais pas convaincue…

- « Eh bah, y'en a tant que ça que t'arrives pas à les compter ? »

Edward souffla fortement et, après m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil furtif, prononça la sentence.

- « Trois » souffla-t-il.

_Hein ?_

- « Hein ? »

- « Trois. Il y a eu trois filles. Satisfait ? »

Trois.

Edward avait couché avec trois filles. Je ne savais pas si je devais être soulagée ou, au contraire, inquiète. Si je préférais qu'il en ait eu des dizaines et qu'aucune d'elle n'ait compté ou qu'il n'en ait eu que trois et que ça ait été sérieux avec chacune d'entre elles.

A moins qu'aucune d'entre elles n'ait compté ?

_Rêve, Bella ! Ce type a 24 ans, il a forcément déjà eu une, voire plusieurs relations sérieuses. Et il a plus que probablement déjà été amoureux d'une autre que toi…_

Cette révélation me mit un coup au cœur et je m'empressai de boire une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson pour masquer mon trouble.

- « Plutôt ouais. Avec mes 34 conquêtes, ça veut dire que JE suis officiellement LE tombeur de la famille, cousin » fit Emmett en bombant le torse.

- « Si tu le dis… »

- « N'écoute pas cet imbécile Edward. Pas besoin d'avoir un tableau de chasse à rallonge pour prouver qu'on est un homme » le défendit sa sœur.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre une autre gorgée de sa boisson. Puis, son regard se posa sur moi.

- « Isabella : action ou vérité ? »

Mon nom dans sa bouche me fit frissonner.

_Je ne m'en lasserai jamais…_

- « Action »

J'étais prête à n'importe quoi pour chasser la vison d'Edward tenant la main et souriant amoureusement à une somptueuse blonde.

- « Je voudrais… que tu simules un orgasme »

- « Oh, oh ! Je crois que c'est mon tour de payer une tournée » rigola nerveusement Jasper. « Je crois même que je vais aller faire un petit pipi, tiens. Hum, je reviens. Plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard »

Il se mit alors à courir vers le bar comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

Moi, je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

_Avais-je bien entendu ? Il voulait que je simule un ORGASME ? Nom de…_

- « P-pardon ? »

Il m'offrit son fabuleux sourire en coin avant de répéter son défi en détachant bien chaque syllabe. Personnellement, je bloquai sur le mot orgasme sortant des ses délicieuses lèvres.

_Voilà qui me changeait radicalement les idées, tiens !_

- « Le professeur qui demande à son élève de simuler un orgasme ? Hum, c'est pas un peu tordu ça ? » signala Emmett.

- « Comme tu le disais si bien il y a quelques minutes Emmett, on est entre nous là » répondit mon Adonis, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. « Alors Isabella, acceptes-tu le défi ? »

Croyait-il que j'allais refuser ? Aucune chance ! Ca avait beau être le défi le plus embarrassant de l'histoire d'action ou vérité de l'univers tout entier, je me devais d'accepter.

Et il allait en avoir pour son argent, le bougre…

- « Il me semble que je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix » fis-je avant d'avaler la dernière gorgée de mon cocktail et de déposer le verre sur la table basse.

Je m'installai alors confortablement dans mon siège, fermai les yeux durant quelques secondes et tentai de faire abstraction de l'incongruité de la situation. Imaginant qu'il posait ses mains sur moi, je me mis à gémir doucement puis, de plus en plus fort. Gigotant dans mon siège, le souffle court, j'alternai entre murmures incohérents, plaintes ravies et encouragements sensuels, laissant ces sons érotiques s'échapper de mes lèvres entr'ouvertes tout en mordillant et pourléchant ces dernières. La respiration haletante, je continuai ainsi durant de longues secondes, ma voix se faisant de plus en plus aigue, et lorsqu'enfin je mimai mon paroxysme à grand renfort de cris, c'est le prénom d'Edward que j'hurlai intentionnellement.

_Et TOC !_

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis cinq paires d'yeux me dévisager.

- « Putain, c'était quoi ça ? » interrogea Alice, les yeux ronds.

- « Wow Bell's, c'était… super hot ! Est-ce que Demetri te fait hurler comme ça ? Prête-le moi! Merde, je suis toute excitée maintenant ! » gémit Rosalie.

- « Putain Ed, j'me demande comment tu vas faire pour ne pas repenser à elle criant ton nom quand tu la verras assise sagement derrière son banc en classe. C'est déjà un souvenir impérissable pour moi ! » rigola Emmett.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil vers Edward et vis qu'un coussin trônait dorénavant au niveau de son entrejambe. Niveau discrétion, tu repasseras Cullen…

_Pari réussi !_

J'étais, il fallait le dire, assez fière de moi…

- « Eh, du calme Mc Carthy ! Tu parles de ma sœur là alors arrête de fantasmer » râla Jasper, qui venait de réapparaître comme par magie avec un plateau de boissons à la main.

- « Relax Bro, je t'ai déjà dis ce que je pensais des brunes alors no stress » répondit l'intéressé en levant ses mains devant lui. « Sans offense Bell's »

- « Y'a pas de mal Emmett » rigolai-je alors que, du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward reprendre une longue gorgée de son Whisky avant de s'emparer de celui que Jasper venait de ramener pour lui.

La remarque d'Emmett sur les brunes me donna cependant une idée…

- « Bon, c'est à mon tour je crois ! Rose : action ou vérité ? »

- « Action »

_Yes !_

- « Je veux… que tu embrasses Emmett »

La sentence tomba comme une bombe.

- « Bordel Bella ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

- « Hep hep hep ! Je te signale que je viens de simuler un orgasme devant mon prof et mon propre frère ! Alors arrête de jouer les martyrs et fais ce que je te dis ! »

Elle soupira théâtralement et m'offrit son regard le plus mauvais.

- « Je te hais, Swan »

- « Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Rosie »

Elle me fit un doigt et alla s'installer sur les genoux d'Emmett en marmonnant un vague « Qu'on en finisse ».

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres écrasèrent celles de Sexy Musclor. D'abord figé, ce dernier ne tarda cependant pas à répondre au baiser de mon amie, entourant sa taille fine de ses mains et gémissant au contact de sa langue. De timide, leur baiser se fit bientôt passionné, avant de virer carrément à l'indécence lorsque les mains de Rose passèrent sous le t-shirt d'Emmett et que celles de ce dernier migrèrent vers les fesses de mon amie.

Alice me tapa sur l'épaule en souriant et leva son pouce en signe d'approbation.

- « Bien joué, coloc' ! »

- « J'étais sûre que ça marcherait » chuchotai-je, ravie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent pas se décoller l'un de l'autre, la respiration hachurée et les cheveux hirsutes.

- « Emmett, action ou vérité ? » interrogea hâtivement Rosalie, à bout de souffle.

- « Action ! »

- « Embrasse-moi encore »

Et ils repartirent pour un second round, sous nos rires amusés.

- « Je crois que c'est mort pour le jeu. Ils vont passer la nuit à se renvoyer la balle et à nous ignorer » rigola Jasper.

- « Dommage, on s'amusait bien pourtant ! » soupira Alice.

- « Il y a d'autres façons de s'amuser, ma belle. On danse ? »

- « Bonne idée ! Si je continue à les regarder se lécher les amygdales, je vais finir par rendre mon souper » fit-elle d'un air dégoûté. « A plus, vous deux ! » ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Je souriais en les regardant s'éloigner vers le centre de la piste de danse et reportai ensuite mon attention sur Edward. Ce dernier me fixait d'un regard brûlant qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

Presqu'au ralenti, je le vis se lever et me tendre la main.

- « Danse avec moi »

Le son rauque et autoritaire de sa voix envoya plusieurs salves de frissons le long de mon échine.

Sans un mot, je saisis sa main et il nous entraîna alors vers un coin reculé de la piste de danse, écartant de sa main libre les corps ondulants qui nous barraient la route.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, cette même main se posa dans le bas de mon dos et il m'attira doucement à lui avant de commencer à se balancer presque imperceptiblement.

Aucun de nous ne parla durant plusieurs secondes, chacun se contentant d'observer le visage de l'autre tout en se balançant légèrement.

Au bout d'un moment, je l'entendis soupirer et son front vint se coller contre le mien.

- « As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ta petite scène de tout à l'heure m'a fait ? » souffla-t-il doucement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens.

Un rictus satisfait barra mes lèvres malgré moi.

- « J'en ai bien une petite idée »

Il haussa un sourcil et plaqua brusquement son bassin enflé contre le mien.

- « Et maintenant ? »

Je déglutis difficilement.

- « Ca se précise… »

J'aurais peut-être dû le repousser. Mais je n'en avais ni la force, ni l'envie. Alors, quand il poussa un peu plus son corps fiévreux contre le mien, me plaquant ainsi au mur, je me laissais faire.

- « _Tu_ es celui qui m'a lancé ce défi, Edward. Je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser faire sans réagir… »

Ses deux mains se posèrent à plat contre le mur, de chaque côté de mon visage. Ses yeux me scrutaient avidement.

- « Te voir crier mon nom, c'était… Ca m'a mis dans tous mes états » admit-il en fermant les yeux.

_Urgh._

- « C'était le but. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'on dit : à trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler »

- « Je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard pour ça » souffla-t-il.

Il ouvrit alors lentement les yeux et je fus à nouveau happée par la profondeur de émeraudes.

- « Cela fait bien longtemps que je brûle pour vous, Isabella Swan »

Mon cœur rata un battement avant de repartir à une cadence folle, complètement euphorique.

J'avais du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de me dire. Et automatiquement, cela me rappela la première fois qu'il m'avait donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Lorsque nous nous étions embrassés, il avait dit quelque chose qui m'avait interpellée…

_- « Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? » avait- il soufflé d'une voix rauque entre deux baisers._

_- « Sûrement pas aussi longtemps que moi »_

_- « N'en sois pas si sûre… » avait-il alors articulé doucement._

Une fois encore, Edward me donnait la preuve que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un vulgaire jeu pour lui. Que je représentais quelque chose de plus.

Mais quelle était la nature de ce « plus » ?

Que cherchait-il à me faire comprendre ?

Avait-il, comme moi, simplement du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments mais que ces derniers le consumaient autant qu'ils me consumaient et ce, depuis le premier jour ?

- « Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux, Edward Cullen »

_**[PLAYLIST / Lenny Kravitz – Believe in me : **__www . __youtube __. com / watch?v = C5CpFs0G5Ow__**]**_

Ses yeux quittèrent les miens pour se poser sur mes lèvres, que je léchai instinctivement.

_Embrasse-moi…_

Au loin, j'entendis les premières notes de « Believe In Me » de Lenny Kravitz et j'eus soudain envie de me laisser aller à danser avec lui. Passant mes mains à l'arrière de sa nuque, je fermai alors les yeux et me mis à onduler contre lui, me laissant bercer par le rythme hypnotique et sensuel de cette chanson. Les siennes, posées de chaque côté de mon visage jusque là, migrèrent dans ses directions opposées, la gauche allant se nicher dans mes cheveux tandis que la droite, elle, traça un chemin de feu sur la soie de ma robe, frôlant successivement une clavicule, un sein, ma taille et la courbe de mes hanches, jusqu'à atteindre l'une de mes fesses, qu'il caressa sensuellement.

« _Where's the love we had?  
When did it go bad?  
Or am I just insecure?_ »_  
_

- « Quand je pense que tu es nue sous cette robe… »

Il empoigna alors ma fesse fermement par-dessus le tissu, me faisant gémir.

- « Ca me rend fou ! » grogna-t-il.

« _I give all I can  
Baby I'm your man  
Tell me what we're in this for  
Remind me _»

D'un mouvement précis, il me retourna contre lui, collant fermement mon dos à son torse et mes fesses contre son bassin. Grisée par cette nouvelle position et les opportunités qu'elle offrait, je repris alors mes mouvements lascifs contre lui, le sentant durcir un peu plus sous mes assauts.

« _I can't go on  
I know not what to do _»_  
_

- « Tu es tellement excitante… » murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

« _My heart is worn  
I feel as if I'm through _»

Agrippant ses mains, je les posais sur mes hanches, entrelaçant ses doigts aux miens.

« _Please believe in me  
'Cause what I need is for you  
To believe in me _»

- « Tellement parfaite… »

Je ne savais pas si c'était le Whisky qui le rendait si loquace mais le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que mon ego aimait beaucoup _beaucoup_ ça…

_Ouais, j'avoue : ça fait un bien fou !_

« _Countless sleepless nights  
Never ending fights  
Try to make your dreams come true _»_  
_

Ses mains, comme mues par une volonté propre, remontèrent le long de mon corps jusqu'à empaumer délicatement mes seins, me faisant me cambrer contre lui.

« _I will sacrifice  
To find paradise  
But I need to know that you're  
Behind me _»

- « J'ai envie de toi, Bella » chuchota-t-il.

« _I can't go on  
I know not what to do _»_  
_

Ses mots me firent l'effet d'une caresse intime et je me pressai un peu plus contre lui…

« _My heart is worn  
I feel as if I'm through _»

- « Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Edward » confessai-je les yeux clos, me délectant des incroyables sensations que ses mains me procuraient.

« _Please believe in me  
'Cause what I need is for you  
To believe in me _»

- « Je veux que tu sois à moi »

Sa supplique me fit sourire. N'avait-il pas compris que j'étais déjà à lui ? Que je l'avais toujours été ?

Je me retournai à nouveau face à lui, plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Je voulais qu'il fasse abstraction de tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de nous, mis à part moi. Comme si nous étions dans une bulle, seuls.

Et par-dessus tout, je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais sincère.

- « Je _suis_ à toi, Edward »

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, j'ajoutai…

- « Je l'ai toujours été… »

Il n'eut aucune réaction durant de longues secondes, semblant assimiler ma révélation, et je ne savais pas si je devais me gifler ou me féliciter d'avoir, pour une fois, osé dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur...

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, je pus sentir la caresse de sa main, aussi légère qu'une plume, sur ma joue rougissante, et cela me donna ma réponse. Relevant alors les yeux vers lui, je vis qu'il s'était encore un peu approché. Ses yeux, devenus incandescents, semblaient fouiller les miens, comme s'il cherchait à lire mes pensées.

- « Bella… Je… Il faut que je te dise que… »

Je retins mon souffle alors qu'il prenait une longue inspiration.

- « Bella, je… »

- « EDWAAARD ! BELLAAAA ! »

… et notre bulle éclata.

_Non, non, NON !_

Pas _maintenant_ Alice, merde !

Les yeux d'Edward quittèrent les miens et il soupira d'agacement lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus mon épaule. Avec un regard d'excuse, il fit deux pas en arrière de façon à mettre plus d'espace entre nous et j'eus envie de hurler.

- « Ah, vous êtes là ! Ca fait dix minutes qu'on vous cherche ! »

_Et vous n'auriez pas pu chercher pendant onze ou douze minutes, plutôt ?_

- « Emmett et Rose veulent rentrer, genre, _maintenant_. Et franchement, mieux vaut accepter parce que si ça continue comme ça, ils vont se faire coffrer pour comportement indécent dans un lieu public ! »

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, l'air las.

- « Okay Alice. Passe devant, on vous rejoint »

Elle haussa les épaules et s'empressa de regagner l'entrée de la boîte.

Une fois seuls, je me retournai vers Edward afin que nous puissions continuer notre conversation. Mais sa mine fermée m'indiqua que le temps des confessions était bel et bien révolu.

- « On ferait mieux d'aller récupérer nos affaires »

Déçue, je me contentai d'acquiescer et me retournai vers la piste. Mais je ne pus faire un pas que l'une de ses mains se saisit de mon coude.

- « Bella, attends ! »

Je me tournai alors à nouveau vers lui et le vis se pincer l'arrête du nez, les yeux clos et les sourcils froncés.

- « Est-ce que… »

Il déglutit et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- « Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

_Sur le fait que je t'__appartienne ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie…_

- « Chaque mot » articulai-je lentement, voulant y mettre toute la conviction dont j'étais capable.

Lentement, ses longs doigts glissèrent de mon coude à ma main, qu'il tira afin de me rapprocher de lui. Ses lèvres vinrent alors se poser longuement sur mon front et je fermai les yeux sous la douceur de ce contact si simple.

- « Je suis désolé qu'Alice nous ait interrompus… » chuchota-t-il contre ma peau.

J'eus un pauvre sourire.

- « Pas autant que moi… »

Ses doigts vinrent ensuite se poser sous mon menton, relevant ainsi mon visage vers lui et l'instant d'après, ses lèvres closes se posèrent doucement et brièvement sur les miennes.

- « Bientôt Bella » murmura-t-il en ancrant son regard sans le mien.

Ces deux simples mots suffirent à me redonner le sourire et, sans un mot de plus, nous retournâmes vers le box VIP afin de récupérer nos affaires avant de partir.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir là, alors que j'étais occupée à me démaquiller dans « notre » salle de bain à Rose et à moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire bêtement au reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. Cette soirée, contre toute attente, avait été des plus agréables et amusantes.

Car même s'il ne s'était rien passé de concret entre Edward et moi, j'avais au moins eu droit à une confession de sa part. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner tout en me remémorant ses paroles…

_« Cela fait bien longtemps que je brûle pour vous, Isabella Swan »_

Existait-il un sentiment plus euphorisant que celui que j'éprouvais en ce moment ?

Dans tous les cas, j'étais sûre que ce soir, mes rêves seraient fantastiques…

Me saisissant de ma brosse à cheveux, je sortis de la salle de bain pour aller récupérer mon pyjama sur le lit mais me stoppai net lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

Mon pyjama était bien sur le lit, ça oui.

Mais il était recouvert par le corps de Rosalie.

Qui était lui-même recouvert par le corps d'Emmett.

Et croyez-moi, ces deux-là étaient loin, même _très_ loin, d'en porter un, de pyjama.

Quelque peu aveuglée et franchement dégoûtée par la vision dont nos deux tourtereaux venaient de me gratifier, je m'empressai de me cacher les yeux et de quitter cette chambre au plus vite en scandant des « Je n'ai rien vu ! Je n'ai rien vu ! » à répétition qui étaient plus destinés à me convaincre qu'à les rassurer.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le pas de la porte que je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun endroit où dormir, Emmett n'étant sûrement pas venu dans notre chambre uniquement dans le but de border mon amie.

_Sans BLAGUE !_

Soupirant en signe de résignation, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers en me demandant quel fauteuil de la maison serait le plus confortable pour m'accueillir cette nuit lorsqu'une douce musique venant du fond du couloir me parvint aux oreilles.

_**[PLAYLIST / Jeff Buckley – So Real = **__www . __**youtube **__. com / watch?v = tJTgzWwAzKA__**]**_

Je connaissais cette chanson cependant, cette version à la guitare acoustique m'était totalement inconnue. Intriguée, je me rapprochai pas à pas de la source en tendant l'oreille et c'est ainsi que je m'y retrouvai.

Sur le pas de la chambre d'Edward.

Edward qui, comme Emmett se trouvait présentement dans ma chambre, serait seul cette nuit, tout comme moi.

_Et si…_

Mes pensées furent interrompues par sa voix, profonde et sensuelle, qui s'éleva lentement dans les airs pour venir foudroyer mon cœur déjà conquis, me coupant littéralement le souffle.

_« Love, let me sleep tonight  
On your couch  
And remember the smell  
And the fabric  
Of your simple city dress  
_

_Oh... That was so real  
Oh... That was so real  
Oh... That was so real __»_

Complètement fascinée par le son et l'intensité de sa voix, je posai mes mains sur la porte et y collai l'oreille…

_« We walked around  
'til the moon got full  
Like a plate  
And the wind blew an invocation  
And I fell asleep  
At the gate  
And I never stepped on the cracks 'cause I thought I'd hurt my mother  
And I couldn't awake from the nightmare  
That sucked me in  
And pulled me under  
Pulled me under_

_Oh... That was so real_  
_Oh... That was so real_  
_Oh... That was so real__»_

_« I love you…  
_

Je fermai les yeux et retins ma respiration en entendant ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Je rêvais tellement d'être celle à qui il les destinerait un jour…

…_But I'm afraid to love you »_

Il avait chuchoté cette dernière partie, comme s'il s'agissait là de son secret le plus précieux, et cela me bouleversa.

Car même s'il ne faisait qu'interpréter cette chanson, je me surpris à espérer que ces paroles soient le reflet de ses sentiments…

Parce que de mon côté, elles en étaient la plus fidèle des représentations.

J'aimais cet homme. J'en étais désormais persuadée. C'était peut-être un peu pompeux à dire mais Edward avait réussi à éveiller la femme qui était en moi. Il m'avait fait prendre conscience que, sous mes airs blasés, j'étais simplement une femme qui avait soif de romance, de sensualité, d'aventure.

Avec lui.

Une femme amoureuse.

Cependant, toutes ces barrières qui se dressaient entre nous m'effrayaient car j'avais peur qu'elles finissent par venir à bout de ce que nous tentions désespérément de construire.

Alors oui, je l'aimais. Même si j'avais peur de l'aimer…

_Putain, pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué ?_

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ébaucher une réponse à cette question de ma voix intérieure que je me retrouvai soudain les quatre fers en l'air, la moitié supérieure du corps à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Edward, qui venait d'ouvrir la porte sur laquelle j'étais appuyée.

- « Merde, Bella ! Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de moi.

J'étais bien tentée de répondre que je survivrai malgré la honte mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et que je vis qu'il ne portait sur lui qu'un pantalon de jogging dangereusement bas sur les hanches, je crus bien que j'allais m'évanouir.

- « Bella ? »

- « Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas… » gémis-je en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

_Tu peux cligner des yeux autant de fois que tu veux Bella, je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas. Edward ne porte pas de t-shirt et ces magnifiques pectoraux, là, sont bien les siens ! Alors ouvre GRAND les mirettes et profite de la vue tant que tu le peux !_

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais derrière cette porte ? » interrogea-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

- « Hum… eh bien, je… » bégayai-je piteusement en reluquant effrontément son torse musclé.

_Euh… __Est-ce qu'on peut toucher ? Ca se mange ?_

- « Hey, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu sembles un peu… confuse »

Je vis sa lèvre tressauter légèrement.

- « Oui, je… »

Agacée par ma transparence et mon manque de self control, je relevai les yeux vers les siens en tentant de faire abstraction du spectacle très appétissant qui s'offrait à ma vue juste en dessous.

- « Disons qu'Emmett s'est incrusté dans ma chambre et que j'ai été contrainte à l'exil »

Il croisa ses bras musclés sur son torse en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte et j'eus une envie subite de lui lécher les biceps.

- « Et donc, tu t'es dit que tu passerais bien la nuit ici, avec moi ? » sourit-il.

_Oui !_

- « NON ! Je… »

- « Non ? » répéta-t-il, clairement amusé par mon trouble.

_Bordel !_

- « J'allais aller dormir sur le canapé du salon quand… je t'ai entendu jouer » répondis-je en désignant la guitare sèche posée sur son lit. « Et je ne sais pas… je me suis laissée emporter, je suppose »

Il me jaugea des pieds à la tête durant de longues secondes.

- « Donc, si je te propose de rester avec moi cette nuit, tu m'enverras sur les roses ? »

Je rêvais ou bien cela ressemblait étrangement à une invitation ?

- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça… » articulai-je prudemment en regardant mes pieds.

Voulais-je passer toute la nuit dans le lit d'Edward ?

Oui, oui, mille fois OUI !

- « Ca veut dire que tu acceptes ? »

- « Seulement si ça ne te dérange pas… et que tu me prêtes un t-shirt et un caleçon à toi »

- « Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. Pas de pyjama à l'effigie de la panthère rose ce soir, par contre ? » me taquina-t-il en m'invitant à entrer.

Le fait de repenser à l'endroit où se trouvait mon pauvre pyjama m'envoya un profond frisson de dégoût.

- « Je l'ai oublié sur mon lit. Emmett et Rosalie sont plus que probablement en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques dessus à l'heure qu'il est, alors non : pas de pyjama panthère rose ce soir. Ni jamais, d'ailleurs. Demain matin première heure, je le brûle. » dis-je avec conviction alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière moi.

Il rit et se dirigea vers son armoire. Lorsqu'il passa à ma hauteur, je crus l'entendre chuchoter un « Pas sûr que c'est ce que tu feras demain matin première heure » qui me donna un grand coup de chaud.

Alors qu'il fouinait dans son énorme dressing qui, bien qu'Edward ne vivait plus ici depuis un moment, semblait étonnamment rempli, je pris le temps d'observer sa chambre. Comme le reste des pièces de la maison Cullen, elle était vraiment spacieuse. Les murs blancs étaient couverts de nombreuses étagères contenant livres, cd et autres dvd par centaines. Un énorme lit deux personnes occupait toute la partie droite de la chambre, faisant face à une impressionnante baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt avoisinante. Baie devant laquelle une petite méridienne, blanche elle aussi, avait été installée. Plusieurs guitares avaient été accrochées sur l'un des pans de mur, auquel était adossé un bureau en bois clair empli de cadres photos.

Cette chambre ressemblait à son propriétaire : chaleureuse, pleine de vie et semblant renfermer bon nombre de mystères…

- « Tiens, attrape ! »

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que, déjà, le t-shirt et le caleçon qu'Edward venait de me lancer atterrirent droit sur ma tête. Je les retirai d'un mouvement rageur en le dardant de mon regard le plus noir.

- « La salle de bain est sur ta droite. Utilise tout ce dont tu as besoin… » fit-il en essayant de ne pas rire.

_Pour le regard menaçant, tu repasseras Bella !_

Je marmonnai un vague merci et allai m'enfermer dans ladite pièce. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, je m'autorisai enfin à souffler.

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire : j'allais passer la nuit avec Edward Cullen.

_Rectification : tu ne vas pas passer la nuit avec lui mais bien dans la même chambre que lui. Nuance !_

Nuance que j'avais bien du mal à voir. Oh mon Dieu. Il fallait à tout prix que je me calme. Et que je sois au top physiquement. On se sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, pas vrai ?

Bref, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. _Bien_ froide.

_Ouais, ça me semble de circonstance…_

Je passai donc les dix minutes suivantes à me remettre les idées en place en usant et abusant du gel douche et du shampoing d'Edward. Maintenant que j'en connaissais la marque, il n'y avait aucune chance que j'en utilise une autre.

_La senteur 'Edward' était définitivement devenue ma fragrance préférée…_

Puis, après avoir vainement tenté de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux, enfilé les vêtements qu'Edward m'avait prêtés et prié les dieux de la luxure pour que qu'ils ne m'abandonnent pas ce soir, je me décidai enfin à retourner dans la chambre de mon fantasme sur pattes.

Ce dernier, toujours occupé à gratouiller sa guitare sur sa méridienne, ne me remarqua pas tout de suite et je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il leva alors les yeux sur moi et se figea quelque peu. Je vis ses yeux lorgner sans vergogne sur mes jambes que mon petit caleçon découvrait largement pour ensuite aller se poser sur la poitrine exempte de soutien-gorge, enfouie sous un fin t-shirt qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

- « Edward, ça va ? Tu me sembles un peu… confus » le taquinai-je en reprenant ses mots de tout à l'heure.

- « Hum, ouais. Je… Tu peux t'installer dans le lit, j'ai changé les draps. Je dormirai ici cette nuit » fit-il en tapotant la méridienne.

_Quoi ? Hors de question !_

- « Ne sois pas ridicule, ce lit est largement assez grand pour nous deux »

- « Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… » sourit-il en reportant son attention sur son instrument.

- « Je ne te sauterai pas dessus : promis ! » plaisantai-je.

Même si j'avais bien envie de croiser les doigts dans mon dos…

Il secoua la tête, amusé, posa sa guitare et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Un sourire en coin barrant ses lèvres, il se pencha vers mon oreille.

- « Ce n'est pas de votre contrôle dont je doute, miss Swan, mais du mien… »

_Uuurgh._

Plusieurs images comprenant Edward, moi et ce lit s'imposèrent derrière mes yeux clos et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas gémir.

- « Est-ce que ça serait… une mauvaise chose ? » articulai-je difficilement.

Il eut un petit rire qui me chatouilla l'oreille.

- « Tout dépend du point de vue. Les conséquences pourraient être mauvaises, oui. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce qui se passerait dans ce lit si j'en venais à perdre le contrôle serait loin d'être _mauvais_. Ca serait même tout le contraire. Je parierais que tu trouverais ça bon. Même _très_ bon… »

_Merde Edward, tu viens de ruiner les effets de ma douche froide !_

- « Pourquoi vos menaces sonnent-elles comme des promesses à mes oreilles, professeur Cullen ? »

- « Peut-être parce qu'elles le sont » répondit-il en plantant ses yeux brillants dans les miens.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, le cœur battant la chamade.

- « Bientôt ? » fis-je, pleine d'espoir, me remémorant ses mots de tout à l'heure.

- « Bientôt… »

Nous nous sourîmes, complices.

- « Cela ne change rien au fait qu'il y ait largement assez de place pour nous deux dans ce lit alors viens ! » rigolai-je en reculant vers la tête de lit tout en le tirant vers moi.

- « A vos ordres, maîtresse ! » capitula-t-il enfin.

Maîtresse ? Hum, les oreilles aimaient drôlement ce nouveau sobriquet…

Nous nous installâmes sous les draps et, à l'aide d'une télécommande, Edward éteignit la lumière et allumai la stéréo, la réglant au plus bas. Je me relaxai lorsqu'un air familier s'éleva dans les airs…

_**[PLAYLIST / Elliott Smith – Twilight : **__www . youtube . com / watch?v = sJthA4l8S5U__**]**_

- « Twilight ? » interrogeai-je.

- « Tu connais Elliott Smith ? » rétorqua-t-il, surpris.

- « Tu rigoles ? Je suis une grande fan ! 'From a Basement on the Hill' fait partie de mon top 5 des meilleurs albums de tous les temps… »

- « Ca nous fait un point commun supplémentaire » sourit-il.

Je le trouvai beau, à la lueur de la lune qui éclairait doucement la chambre…

- « Je suis sûre qu'il y en a plein d'autres »

Ma réflexion sembla le faire réfléchir.

- « Il y a bien un moyen de le découvrir » fit-il en prenant appui sur son coude replié sur l'oreiller. « Bella, vérité ou… vérité ? »

Je pouffai et il m'imita derechef.

- « Vraiment Edward ? Tu veux jouer à ça maintenant ? »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Je me rends compte que je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi, au final. Et j'aimerais que ça change… »

Il avait raison. Nous savions très peu de choses l'un sur l'autre… Et si nous voulions que notre relation évolue, il était essentiel que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Et, pour ça, quoi de mieux qu'un « vérité ou vérité » ?

- « Bon okay : vérité »

- « Ta couleur préférée ? »

- « Il me semble que tu m'as déjà posé cette question » contrai-je en me remémorant la fois où il m'avait ramenée sur le campus et où nous nous étions un peu… égarés en chemin.

_Si on peut considérer le fait de finir sur ses genoux avec ma langue dans sa bouche comme un « égarement en chemin »…_

- « Oui mais tu as préféré me grimper dessus plutôt que de me répondre, si je me souviens bien » sourit-il.

- « Hum… vrai. Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, ma couleur préférée est le vert »

_Enfin, c'est devenu le vert depuis ce jour où j'ai croisé tes yeux pour la première fois…_

J'eus pitié de moi-même en me rendant compte de la niaiserie de ma réflexion. L'amour rendait-il toujours aussi guimauve ?

- « Et toi ? » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Un sourire paresseux étira ses belles lèvres.

- « J'aime bien le marron, ces derniers temps… » fit-il en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux avec laquelle il se mit à jouer.

Je rougis malgré moi et me hâtai de lui poser une question pour me donner une contenance.

- « Auteur favori ? »

- « Huum… Dickens, Choderlos de Laclos, Sade, les sœurs Bront_ë_, Bukowski, Stendhal, Garcia Marquez, Nabokov, Tolstoï… Impossible de n'en citer qu'un ! Et toi ? »

- « Si je ne devais n'en citer que trois, je dirais les sœurs Brontë, Austen et… mettons Barjavel »

- « Théoriquement, ça fait quatre mais j'accepte ta réponse. Parfum de glace préféré ? »

- « Vanille. Et toi ? »

- « Vanille aussi » sourit-il.

_Ah, il me faisait craquer…_

- « Premier boulot ? » questionnai-je.

Il parut gêné.

- « Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais vraiment du travailler quand j'étais étudiant. Mon premier boulot remonte à quelques mois après l'obtention de mon Master en lettres, en tant qu'assistant… »

Faisant un rapide calcul mental, je me rendis compte qu'à 24 ans, son expérience d'assistant à la Seattle University ne pouvait pas être sa première expérience en tant que professeur. Le Master durait cinq ans et, au cours d'une conversation, Alice m'avait dit que son frère n'avait jamais raté une seule année. Il avait donc du terminer son master à 23 ans et être embauché dans une autre université quelques mois plus tard…

- « Ah oui ? Où ça ? » fis-je, l'air de rien.

Il hésita, ce que je trouvai étrange.

- « Juneau »

___Tiens, encore l'Alaska____._

- « Et toi, premier boulot ? » s'empressa-t-il de me demander.

Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi mal à l'aise par rapport à ça ? Me cachait-il quelque chose ?

_Dis donc, tu trouves pas que t'exagères un peu là ? Il a le droit d'être discret sur certaines parties de sa vie, après tout ! En quel honneur devrait-il te rendre des comptes ? Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble !_

Ca me faisait mal de l'admettre mais sur ce coup-là, ma petite voix intérieure avait raison. Je décidai donc de garder ça dans un coin de ma tête et de continuer notre petit jeu.

- « Vendeuse dans le magasin d'articles de sport des parents d'un camarade de classe. Pratique mais assez traumatisant… »

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

Je grimaçai au souvenir de Mike Newton me poursuivant dans les allées du magasin…

- « Disons qu'il en avait après moi. Mais j'ai vite réglé ça à coup de raquette de badminton ! » souris-je diaboliquement.

- « Violente ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- « Uniquement si c'est nécessaire »

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- « Odeur préférée ? »

_Ca, c'était une drôle de question…_

- « Celle du café ? »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que mon odeur préférée était la sienne, si ?

- « Moi, c'est celle des fraises… » avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin avant se pencher vers un peu plus vers moi. « D'ailleurs, même si tu as utilisé mon gel douche, je peux encore sentir cette odeur sur toi » chuchota-t-il en amenant l'intérieur de mon poignet à son nez.

Je réprimai un violent frisson lorsque ses lèvres apposèrent un petit baiser à cet endroit.

- « Le nom de ton premier petit ami ? »

___Tiens tiens, je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là…_

- « James, un gars de ma classe au lycée » avouai-je, penaude. « Toi ? »

- « Kate. La fille d'un couple d'amis à mes parents » fit-il en caressant distraitement ma main, qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchée.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit coup au coeur. J'aurais tout donné pour avoir la chance de cette Kate et rencontrer Edward alors que nous n'aurions été que des ados. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple…

- « Meilleur souvenir d'enfance ? » proposai-je.

- « Le jour où mes parents sont revenus de l'hôpital en tenant ma petite sœur dans leurs bras. C'était un grand moment… Oh, et le jour où j'ai reçu mon piano aussi »

- « Tu joues du piano ? » fis-je, abasourdie.

Il acquiesça et des flashs du rêve que j'avais fait dans la voiture cet après-midi là me revinrent en mémoire. Je le revis nu, derrière son piano, me jouant une mélodie envoûtante, juste avant de me rejoindre et de m'allonger dans les herbes pour me faire l'amour…

Je rougis violemment en repensant à cette partie du rêve, et j'entendis Edward rire au-dessus de moi.

- « Tu as un quelconque fantasme incluant un piano pour rougir comme ça ? »

- « P-pas du tout. C'est juste… que j'aime cet instrument » bégayai-je piteusement.

Souriant, il me promit qu'il me jouerait un ou deux morceaux le lendemain et me retourna ensuite ma question initiale.

Je repris alors mon sérieux.

- « Ca doit probablement dater de quand j'étais vraiment petite, juste avant que mes parents ne divorcent. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs très précis mais quand je vois certaines photos de l'époque, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est à ça que doit ressembler le bonheur » avouai-je, timide.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard.

- « Ce divorce t'a marquée, on dirait… »

- « Oui. Toute mon adolescence, j'ai été très en colère envers ma mère. On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer à ce sujet et c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté Phoenix et rejoint mon père à Forks à l'âge de 14 ans. Je lui en voulais d'être partie, d'avoir laissée mon père dans sa petite maison défraîchie alors qu'il se languissait d'amour pour elle. Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était probablement mieux comme ça. Parce que Renée avait trouvé Phil et qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Si elle était restée avec Charlie, ils auraient tous les deux été malheureux, et moi aussi. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer… »

J'avais mis du temps à le comprendre mais aujourd'hui que je savais ce que c'était d'aimer, je me rendais compte qu'en amour, tout n'était pas rose. Au contraire…

- « Très juste. L'amour n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut contrôler. Il a ses propres lois. Ses propres règles…contre lesquelles il est vain de lutter »

Nous nous tûmes durant un long moment, chacun méditant sur ces paroles.

- « As-tu déjà été amoureuse, Isabella Swan ? »

Il avait posé cette question si bas que je crus l'avoir rêvée.

- « Jamais… »

_« … jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines »_ eus-je envie d'ajouter.

- « Et toi ? » questionnai-je, hésitante.

Il prit un long moment avant de répondre et j'eus l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

- « J'ai cru l'avoir été, il y a longtemps. Mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il n'en était rien. Ce que je ressentais à l'époque ne pouvait pas être de l'amour… »

Là, il en disait trop… ou pas assez !

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour des tas de raisons… Parce que je n'avais pas l'impression qu'on me broyait les entrailles lorsque j'étais loin d'elle. Parce que je n'avais pas ce besoin viscéral de la toucher chaque fois qu'elle était près de moi. Parce que je ne rêvais pas, chaque nuit, de la tenir dans mes bras. Parce qu'elle ne me donnait pas l'impression de n'être que l'ombre de moi-même quand elle n'était pas avec moi… »

Il expira longuement et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- « Parce que ce n'était pas elle, tout simplement… »

Sa tirade m'avait laissée sans voix. Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais pour lui, sur ces sentiments qui me bouleversaient de l'intérieur. Comment une personne qui n'avait jamais été amoureuse pouvait avoir une vision si juste de ce que c'était ? Etait-il certain de ne l'avoir jamais été parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait un point de comparaison ? Essayait-il, à nouveau, de me faire comprendre quelque chose ?

Toutes ces questions me rendaient dingues… mais j'étais incapable de les lui poser.

- « Je pense que l'on ferait mieux de dormir. Il est tard… » suggéra-t-il doucement.

Je fus incapable de réprimer un bâillement et il me sourit en réponse.

- « Tu as raison, il faut qu'on reprenne des forces pour pouvoir supporter Emmett et Rosalie dans la voiture demain. Sans parler d'Alice… » fis-je en me retournant de mon côté du lit.

Il rit et se rapprocha un peu de moi.

- « Fais de beaux rêves, beauté » chuchota-t-il contre ma tempe avant d'y apposer un long baiser qui me fit soupirer d'aise.

Il entreprit alors de s'écarter mais j'attrapai rapidement sa main et l'enroulai autour de ma taille.

Je le voulais près de moi, cette nuit…

- « Mes rêves seront plus jolis si tu restes près de moi »

En réponse, il se rapprocha un peu plus, resserrant son bras autour de ma taille et emmêlant ses jambes aux miennes.

- « Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien te refuser… »

___Si seulement…_

- « Presque rien » ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou.

- « Bientôt »

J'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens.

- « Bientôt… »

Et juste avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, je l'entendis vaguement chuchoter un « Je te le promets, amour » qui me fit lentement dériver vers le pays des rêves …

* * *

**Références (enlevez les espaces): **

**(*)** Robe de Bella (il suffit de l'imaginer en vert Jade et sans les sequins) : http : / profashionelle . com / red - carpet - gold - star - sienna -miller - twenty8twelve - fall - 2009 - green - sequin - dress /

**(**)** Look dandy d'Edward: http : / www . zap2it . com / sns - zap - robert - pattinson - life - in - pictures ,0,691514 . photogallery ? index = 7

* * *

**Alooooors mes jolies? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?**

**Je veux tout savoir!**

**J'attends votre avis avec une GRANDE impatience...**

**Prenez soin de vous,**

**V.**


	21. And I Burn

**BOYOU! ^_^**

**Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre hier soir mais comme le site bugguait à plein tubes, je n'ai pu faire ça que ce matin... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous présente le chapitre 21 d'"Obsessions", bâptisé "And I Burn...". 37 pages Word (pfiou!)...**

**Je ne vous dis rien quant à ce qui s'y passe mais quelque chose me dit que ça risque de vous plaire... Enfin, j'espère! Je suis impatiente de voir vos réactions, comme toujours... Peut-être même un peu plus que d'habitude! :p**

**Comme pour le dernier chapitre, je vous ai inséré ça et là des liens Youtube vers des chansons qui collaient bien à la scène décrite. Si vous en avez le temps et la possibilité, ouvrez un nouvel onglet et encodez les adresses mentionnées (en retirant les parenthèses et les espaces), histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance!**

**Je m'excuse du fait que je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois, promis!**

**Et avant de vous laisser découvrir ce nouvel épisode dans la vie d'Edward et Bella, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub! Si ça vous dit de venir discuter avec moi, d'autres auteurs ainsi que des fans de tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'univers des vampires, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre dans la Vampires Red Room à l'adresse suivante (une fois encore, veillez à retirer les parenthèses et à supprimer les espaces): http (:) /thevampiresredroom (.) forumgratuit (.) fr/. Bonne ambiance garantie!**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Disclaimer: **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les exploiter pour mon plaisir et le vôtre...

* * *

Le bruit de la pluie frappant contre la vitre me sortit doucement de mes songes le lendemain matin et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de contentement. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours adoré ce son. Certes, je n'étais pas fan de la pluie elle-même mais me pelotonner dans mes draps en l'écoutant simplement battre contre la fenêtre fermée de ma chambre avait toujours eu quelque chose de rassurant. De réconfortant. D'apaisant.

Cela me faisait me sentir à la maison.

Voulant observer le spectacle, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux… et me figeai.

Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre.

Précautionneusement, je me mis à parcourir la pièce du regard, tentant de mettre un souvenir sur ces murs blancs et gris que je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître. Mais mon esprit, plongé dans une espèce de brume opaque semblable à celle que je pouvais apercevoir au dehors, semblait ne pas vouloir coopérer.

_Le café d'abord Bell's, le café d'abord…_

C'est alors que deux choses se produisirent.

**[Playlist: Kings of Leon – 'I Want You' : www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=wJHNX4ku0kQ]**

Un : une main, sortie de je ne sais où, agrippa soudainement ma hanche.

Et deux : cette même main me plaqua contre quelque chose de long, ferme et chaud.

_Très_ chaud.

D'abord paralysée par la surprise, ma curiosité prit rapidement le dessus et je me tournai lentement.

Et là, je fus gratifiée par l'une des plus belles visions qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Edward Cullen se trouvait face à moi, paisiblement endormi, son visage parfait à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille affluèrent alors à ma mémoire.

_Son regard incandescent lorsqu'il m'avait vu apparaître en haut des marches de l'escalier._

_Le mot « orgasme » prononcé par ses lèvres divines lorsqu'il me lança un défi._

_Son corps contre le mien alors que nous dansions dans un coin reculé de la piste de danse._

_Le jeu de mains torride dans le box VIP à l'abri des regards._

_L'impression que ses yeux cherchaient à me communiquer une chose essentielle que sa bouche refusait de prononcer, avant qu'Alice ne nous interrompe._

Puis…

_Sa voix lorsqu'il avait chanté les mots que je rêvais d'entendre, inconscient du fait que je l'écoutais en douce derrière la porte de sa chambre._

_Sa proposition de passer la nuit avec lui._

_Notre petit jeu de questions-réponses futile, aboutissant à ses déclarations qui m'avaient fait fondre._

_La promesse répétée de ce « bientôt » qui n'avait cessé de m'emplir d'espoir…_

Souriant doucement, je m'octroyai le luxe de l'observer à ma guise tant qu'il dormait, sa main toujours posée sur ma hanche. Il avait l'air si vulnérable ainsi que cela me bouleversa… Portant ma main à son visage, je me mis à dessiner de l'index ses sourcils épais, l'arrête de son nez, l'une de ses joues légèrement rosie par la chaleur, son menton recouvert d'une barbe naissante qui lui donnait un air incroyablement sexy et enfin, enfin… ses lèvres, légèrement entrouvertes, desquelles s'échappait un souffle lent et régulier.

J'avais l'impression d'être morte et de me retrouver au paradis.

Traçant leur contour du bout ses doigts, je me remémorai avec gourmandise leur douceur, leur goût et leur façon de bouger contre les miennes. Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait embrassée comme ça. Avec autant de ferveur, de désir, de passion.

Je fermai les yeux et réprimai un violent frisson lorsque je repensai à ce que ces mêmes lèvres m'avaient procuré comme sensations lorsqu'elles s'étaient aventurées sur d'autres parties de mon corps.

Mon cou, ma poitrine, mon estomac, mon nombril, mes cuisses, mon sexe.

Ses lèvres m'avaient redessinée toute entière.

Et il me tardait qu'elles s'attèlent une nouvelle fois à la tâche…

- « Bella… »

Mes yeux quittèrent subitement ses lèvres à la recherche de ses émeraudes mais les yeux d'Edward étaient toujours fermement clos.

Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il rêvait.

Et il rêvait de moi.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort à cette constatation…

- « Bella, s'il te plaît »

Curieuse, je décidai d'essayer quelque chose.

- « Oui Edward, dis-moi » chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille en parcourant le contour de son visage du bout des doigts.

Sa prise sur ma hanche se raffermit et il me tira un peu plus vers lui. Littéralement plaquée contre son corps, mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je sentis une certaine partie de son anatomie pressée fermement contre ma cuisse nue.

_Uuuurrrgggghh._

- « Bella… Oui » grogna-t-il en frottant subrepticement cette partie de son corps contre moi.

_Oh putain ! Plus besoin de café là, je suis parfaitement mais alors là PARFAITEMENT réveillée !_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et mes oreilles… Non seulement Edward rêvait de moi mais en plus, il semblait s'agir d'un rêve érotique.

_Merci mon Dieu ! Je ne suis pas la seule à faire ce genre de choses…_

J'étais soulagée… et, il fallait bien le dire, un peu fière de moi sur ce coup !

_Un peu ? Dis plutôt que tu es très contente de toi ouais !_

- « Bella, oui… »

Un sourire idiot et très satisfait étira mes lèvres tandis qu'Edward s'activait toujours contre ma cuisse.

- « Mmmmh… Oui... Suce… »

Je me figeai et écarquillai les yeux.

J'avais bien entendu « Suce » ?

_Uuuuuuuurrrgh !_

J'haletai douloureusement en imaginant les images qui devaient de jouer devant ses yeux clos… Puis, je me souvins d'une phrase qu'il avait dire lorsque nous regardions un film le premier jour où nous étions arrivée ici.

_« __Comment penses-tu qu'il réagirait s'il savait qu'après notre petite entrevue dans les douches ce midi, j'étais tellement allumé que je me suis fait jouir trois fois de suite en t'imaginant nue et à genoux devant moi, ta petite bouche chaude et humide serrée autour de mon sexe ? » _

- « Putain… » soufflai-je doucement alors que je me rendis compte que mes cuisses se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, comme pour tenter d'apaiser le feu qui semblait s'être déclenché au niveau de mon bas ventre.

_Vous avez l'air fin tous les deux, tiens !_

Bien que cette situation soit extrêmement gênante, je ne pouvais me résoudre à détacher les yeux du visage d'Edward, qui trahissait un mélange de désir, d'excitation, d'envie et d'impatience. Ses traits, déformés par un plaisir imminent, étaient captivants et me rappelaient irrémédiablement la première et seule fois où je l'avais vu, complètement nu, atteindre, de ma main, un merveilleux orgasme, un soir à la bibliothèque.

_Difficile d'oublier un moment pareil, en effet…_

Ce soir là, il m'avait avoué s'être caressé de nombreuses fois en pensant à moi depuis notre rencontre. M'imaginait-il souvent, à genoux, en train de lui faire une fellation, comme présentement ? S'agissait-il de l'un de ses fantasmes ?

_Ca m'en a tout l'air, si tu veux mon avis !_

Dieu, ça le rendait tellement _dur_…

- « Mmmmh… » gémit-il à nouveau.

Ses mouvements contre moi étaient de plus en plus frénétiques, signe que si je ne l'arrêtais pas, nous allions tous les deux rapidement nous retrouver dans une situation encore plus embarrassante que celle-ci.

_Définis un peu embarrassante ? Parce que je crois que ce n'est pas le mot le mieux adapté à ce qui est en train de se passer ici ! Moi, j'emploierais plutôt le mot « SEXitante ! »_

Tentant de conserver un maximum de sang froid, je me mis à murmurer le prénom de mon adonis, le priant de se réveiller, tout en lissant doucement sa crinière indomptable vers l'arrière. J'aimais le fait de pouvoir avoir des gestes aussi simples envers lui et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir vivre ce genre de réveil chaque jour…

Au bout de quelques minutes, ma méthode sembla fonctionner puisque ses gémissements se transformèrent en espèces de ronronnements et que ses mouvements du bassin se calmèrent, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Quelques dernières paroles intelligibles s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent et enfin, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Edward Cullen émergeant du sommeil devait être le spectacle plus adorable auquel j'ai jamais assisté. Le sourire niais que j'arborais en était d'ailleurs la meilleure preuve…

- « B'jour » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque tout en se frottant les yeux.

_Aaaawwww…_

- « Bonjour… Bien dormi ? »

- « Mieux que bien » sourit-il.

_Tu m'étonnes !_

- « Et toi ? »

- « Idem »

Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres et il porta une main à ma joue.

- « Tant mieux alors. J'avais peur que ça ne soit pas le cas. Tu as eu un sommeil plutôt agité cette nuit… »

- « Ah oui ? » interrogeai-je, essayant de ne pas me laisser distraire par ses doigts qui migraient vers mes clavicules.

- « Oui, tu es tombée comme une masse hier soir mais, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, tu as commencé à remuer »

- « Hum hum » acquiesçai-je distraitement en fermant les yeux.

_Traduction : raconte-moi ce que tu veux mais n'arrête jamais de me caresser…_

- « Tu savais que tu parlais pendant ton sommeil ? » fit-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Le mien disparut aussitôt et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

_Oh non…__Non, pas ça ! TOUT mais pas ça !_

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Il se contenta de sourire en suivant des yeux le chemin que parcourait son index.

- « Edward, réponds ! Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose… d'embarrassant ? »

- « Hum…Ca dépend de comment tu définis 'embarrassant', je suppose »

Oh mon Dieu !

_Quelque chose me dit que, ce coup-ci, « embarrassant » ne signifie pas « SEXitant », malheureusement…_

- « Pfff, ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! »

Il rigola doucement, visiblement fier de lui.

- « Rassure-toi ma Bella, tu n'as rien dit qui ne m'ait fait plaisir. Que du contraire… »

_De mieux en mieux, tiens !_

- « Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Tu es vraiment cruel, Edward Cullen… » fis-je en lui tournant vivement le dos, souriant tout de même du fait qu'il m'ait à nouveau appelée s_a_ Bella.

Un froissement de draps plus tard, son torse était fermement plaqué contre mon dos tandis que son bras gauche s'enroulait autour de ma taille.

- « Je te le répète, tu ne m'as rien dit qui ne m'ait plu » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « Tu étais adorable à marmonner ainsi dans ton sommeil… »

Marmonner QUOI au juste, bordel ?

- « Est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance que tu me dises ce que j'ai bien pu dire qui t'ait autant plu ? » répondis-je, agacée.

- « Aucune »

_Gaaah !_

J'avais beau ne pas l'avoir devant les yeux, il était facile de deviner le sourire que trahissait sa voix.

- « Moque-toi de moi tiens ! » maugréai-je.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre comment c'était arrivé, je me retrouvai bientôt au centre du lit, sur le dos, alors qu'Edward était assis à califourchon sur moi.

Mes yeux s'élargirent tels deux soucoupes à la vue d'un Edward à moitié nu, les cheveux ébouriffés façon «j-ai-tout-fait-dans-ce-lit-sauf-dormir-cette-nuit » et au sourire enjôleur.

_Doux petit Jésus dans son doux petit cocon d'amour, matte-moi ces pectoraux !_

- « En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise Bella ? Je ne me moque pas de toi »

Mouais…

- « Alors p-pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? » babillai-je tout en lorgnant sans vergogne le début du « V » de sa ceinture abdominale que son jogging en coton permettait d'entr'apercevoir.

- « Hum… Peut-être parce que la vue me plaît… »

Suivant la direction vers laquelle son regard gourmand pointait, je me rendis compte que le t-shirt qu'il m'avait prêté avait dangereusement remonté sur mon corps, révélant un très large pan de la peau de mon ventre et mes côtes à la vue de mon adonis. Exposée de la sorte, je sentis mon corps réagir instinctivement.

- « Mmmh, oublie le 'peut-être'. La vue me plaît, _définitivement_… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, toute trace de son sourire ayant disparu.

Il se pourlécha les lèvres tout en observant, fasciné, mes tétons commencer à pointer sous le fin tissu et je dus me mordre durement la lèvre pour lutter contre le gémissement primaire que ce geste m'inspira.

_Damn, il est si sexy…_

- « Bella, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de mordre cette fichue lèvre comme ça » gronda-t-il en portant une main décidée à mon visage afin de libérer ma lèvre de ses doigts.

Mais ces derniers ne quittèrent pas ma bouche pour autant après ça.

Au contraire… Ils se mirent à en tracer le contour, rencontrant sur leur chemin ma respiration devenue erratique.

- « Tu es une putain de vision de rêve, tu le sais ça ? » souffla-t-il, ses yeux balayant chaque partie de mon corps.

_Une vision de rêve hein ? Ouais, j'crois bien que ma cuisse s'en souvient encore de ta « vision de rêve », Edward Cullen !_

Un sourire timide étira mes lèvres au même moment où mon rougissement habituel atteint mes joues.

Soudainement, me remémorant sa supplique inconsciente tandis qu'il dormait quelques minutes auparavant, une idée me vint.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, j'entrouvris les lèvres et capturai subitement son index dans ma bouche.

- « Bella… » grogna-t-il, surpris, en esquissant un mouvement de recul.

Mais je m'empressai d'emprisonner son poignet afin de l'immobiliser. Puis, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, je me mis à faire coulisser cet index entre mes lèvres, faisant occasionnellement tourbillonner ma langue autour dans le processus.

_Plus suggestif, tu meurs !_

Lui, m'observait, complètement fasciné, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissant filtrer sa respiration lourde et laborieuse.

_Eh eh… Cette scène vous rappellerait-elle un certain rêve, professeur Cullen ?_

Puis, sans crier gare, je mordis son doigt en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

- « Fuck ! »

Un léger tressautement dans le bas de son corps attira mon attention et lorsque mes yeux s'y rapportèrent, je vis que le jogging d'Edward ne cachait désormais plus rien de son érection massive.

_Uuuuuurrrgh !_

Enhardie par cette vision hautement érotique, j'approchai lentement une main de l'objet de ma convoitise tout en me pourléchant les lèvres, désireuse de toucher à nouveau cette partie de son anatomie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le soudain regain de sang-froid d'Edward.

Car, bien vite, il se saisit de cette main et la plaqua durement au dessus de moi, contre l'oreiller. Mon autre main, qui lui tenait le poignet jusque là, subit rapidement le même sort et je me retrouvai bientôt poings vissés au lit, Edward planant au dessus de moi.

- « Il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit Bella : nous pouvons être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là… » menaça-t-il, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

Se faisant, il renforça sa prise sur mes poignets, les enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas. Mon dos s'arqua en réponse, collant d'autant plus mon corps au sien, et je pouvais désormais sentir chaque courbe de son corps brûlant contre le mien.

_Darkward is back !_

J'étais complètement à sa merci, emprisonnée de la sorte.

Et c'était loin de me déplaire…

_Ouais, regarde-moi-moi faire ma danse de la joie !_

Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, il se mit à balancer des hanches doucement, frottant ainsi son érection contre mon ventre découvert. Un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis qu'un sourire confiant étirait les siennes. Il baissa alors la tête et vint coller sa bouche à mon oreille.

- « Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je rêve de te faire… » chuchota-t-il.

_Non… Mais j'ai une idée assez précise de ce que TU rêves que JE te fasse…_

Il me mordit le lobe, me faisant haleter et m'arquer davantage contre lui, avant de remonter son visage au niveau du mien, son adorable et diabolique sourire en coin collé aux lèvres.

_Si j'avais eu une culotte, elle serait morte à l'instant._

Ouais… D'ailleurs, il était hors de question que je rende à Edward le caleçon qu'il m'avait prêté pour dormir cette nuit.

_Ca serait extrêmement embarrassant, en effet…_

Ses hanches, elles, bougeaient toujours dans un rythme affreusement lent qui allait finir par me rendre folle.

- « Ne commence pas quelque chose que tu serais incapable de finir, Edward Cullen » haletai-je.

Mon avertissement n'eut pour seul effet qu'agrandir encore un peu plus son sourire.

- « Qui te dit que je ne compte pas aller jusqu'au bout ? »

_Attends attends…Est-ce que, par hasard, il essaie de me dire ce que je pense qu'il essaie de me dire ? Que « bientôt », c'est, genre, _maintenant_ ?_

Oh !

Ne faudrait-il pas que je fasse un tour par la salle de bain d'abord ? Que j'aie au moins le temps de faire un brin de toilette et que je me brosse les dents ? Seigneur, je ne veux pas avoir la première fois avec l'haleine du matin ! Quelle horreur !

Je n'en reviens pas de ne pas y avoir pensé jusqu'ici ? Est-ce que je sens mauvais ? Est-ce qu'Edward s'en est aperçu ?

_Non mais je rêve ! Edward est peut-être prêt à te faire l'amour et toi, tout ce à quoi tu penses, c'est ton haleine matinale ? Et puis, si tu sentais mauvais, tu crois vraiment qu'Edward serait en train de se frotter à toi de cette façon ? _

_Pitié, focus Bell's !_

- « Crois-moi, quand je commence quelque chose, je le finis toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ce que je fais, je le fais bien » poursuivit-il en augmentant la cadence de ses coups de rein contre la peau de mon ventre.

_Putain…_

- « Ah oui ? » soufflai-je, pleine d'espoir.

- « Oui… »

_Oh merci mon Dieu ! Merci, merci, merci !_

- « Tu en auras bientôt la preuve… »

_QUOI ? Oh non ! Non, non, non ! Pas encore ce « bientôt » !_

J'allais répliquer lorsque je sentis ses mains libérer les miennes et son corps enjamber le mien.

- « … mais pas aujourd'hui »

Merde, j'y ai cru pendant 30 secondes !

Carrément vexée, je me redressai en position assise et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. Edward, lui, était debout en face de moi, un air profondément amusé collé au visage.

- « Tu trouves ça drôle ? » fis-je, mauvaise.

- « Assez, oui » sourit-il.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui envoyer le regard le plus mauvais que j'avais en rayon.

- « Et puis d'ailleurs, c'est une belle revanche pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir cette semaine… On peut dire que tu m'as mené la vie dure ! »

_Sur ce coup-là, il n'a pas tort ! Et puis, en parlant de choses « dures »…_

Mes yeux papillonnèrent un instant jusqu'à la… tente qui déformait son pantalon avant de revenir aux siens. J'haussai alors un sourcil interrogateur auquel il me répondit par un sourire éblouissant.

- « Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule de nous deux à être frustrée » lançai-je, faussement mielleuse.

- « Oh mais rassure-toi, je ne le serai pas longtemps… J'ai déjà en tête un scénario qui pourra m'aider à régler ce… problème une fois sous la douche »

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Des images d'Edward, nu et haletant, se caressant sous la douche tandis que l'eau cascaderait sur son corps de rêve envahirent mon esprit et j'eus l'impression que la température ambiante avait soudainement augmenté d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.

Inévitablement, je me demandais si le scénario dont il parlait avait un quelconque rapport avec le rêve qu'il faisait juste avant son réveil…

_Tu es sûre de vouloir une réponse à cette question ? Non parce que s'il te répond par l'affirmative, je suis pratiquement sûre que tu pourrais faire quelque chose comme… fondre. Ou prendre feu. Ou exploser. Au choix._

Chassant ces réflexions hautement dangereuses pour ma santé mentale et pour le caleçon que je portais toujours, je tentai de reprendre une certaine contenance tandis qu'Edward me tournait déjà le dos, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain…

… _et vers sa séance de plaisir solitaire. _

_Urgh._

Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait le dernier mot ce matin. Aussi, je me creusai rapidement les méninges jusqu'à trouver la réplique parfaite qui provoquerait ma victoire par K.O.

Et l'idée du siècle me vint.

_Prépare-toi à la gêne de ta vie, Cullen…_

- « Hum, Edward ? Est-ce que tu savais que tu parl… »

La suite de la phrase mourut sur mes lèvres lorsque je le vis se débarrasser de son bas de jogging sans aucune pudeur devant mes yeux ébahis. Une fois nu, il continua alors son chemin, ses superbes fesses se contractant et se décontractant d'une façon incroyablement sexy qui me fit presque baver.

_Presque ? La bonne blague !_

Lorsqu'il atteint enfin la porte, je me saisis d'un oreiller dans lequel j'étouffai un énorme cri de frustration, et me laissai retomber sur le lit en maudissant la terre entière.

- « Oh et Bella ? » ajouta-t-il par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Prenant une lente inspiration, je me relevai sur les coudes et réprimai une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur à la vue de cet homme magnifique nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la salle de bain.

Porte qui ne cachait d'ailleurs que le bas de son corps, régalant mes yeux gourmands du reste.

_Maudite porte…_

- « Si tu veux tout savoir, ce scénario dont je te parle… »

Je retins mon souffle.

- « … c'est toi qui en est l'héroïne »

Et là, je pus jurer que je fondis, pris feu et explosai en même temps.

* * *

Après avoir pris une douche – glacée, mais faut-il encore le préciser ? – moi aussi et m'être enroulée dans une serviette-éponge, je pénétrai à nouveau dans la chambre d'Edward et remarquai qu'il était déjà parti.

_Eh ben tant mieux ! T'as déjà eu assez de mal à te contenir comme ça quand il est réapparu avec cette minuscule serviette blanche autour des hanches, si tu veux mon avis…_

Ladite serviette avait bien failli avoir raison de mon équilibre mental et je m'étais précipitée à mon tour dans la salle de bain comme si j'avais eu le diable aux trousses. Alors, d'une certaine manière, il valait mieux qu'il ait déserté les lieux quand j'en étais sortie, car il aurait sans doute trouvé un moyen de ruiner les effets de ma douche froide… Encore.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, je vis qu'il était déjà près de 13 heures et fus étonnée que personne ne soit venu nous réveiller étant donné l'heure tardive. Peut-être avaient-ils veillé tard eux aussi ?

_Ouais mais ils n'ont probablement pas passé une partie de la nuit à ne faire que discuter, eux, si tu vois c' que j'veux dire…_

Récupérant la robe offerte par Alice ainsi que le pyjama de fortune prêté par Edward, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigeai tout droit vers la chambre que j'étais censée occuper avec Rosalie jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de passer à l'action avec Emmett.

Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire « Jusqu'à ce que JE me décide à LA faire passer à l'action avec Emmett » !

Je réprimai un frisson en me souvenant de la position dans laquelle je les avais trouvés sur notre lit la veille au soir.

_Brrrr…_

Je me serais volontiers passée de les déranger dans leurs… hum… ébats ce matin, seulement voilà…

J'avais cruellement besoin de vêtements.

… _et de sous-vêtements, si tu veux mon avis !_

Sans aucun doute.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'y collai l'oreille. Aucun cri ni gémissement suspect n'était à signaler. Considérant que c'était plutôt bon signe, je soufflai un bon coup et je frappai trois coups.

Silence.

Je frappai trois nouveaux coups, plus sonores.

Toujours rien.

Je m'apprêtai à frapper une nouvelle fois lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas étouffés et que la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement, révélant le visage rouge et haletant de mon amie.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » chuchota-t-elle.

- « Des fringues ! Et bonjour à toi aussi… » répondis-je, sarcastique.

- « Pourquoi faire ? » fit-elle, agacée, en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets derrière elle.

Je lui lançai un regard ennuyé en désignant ma tenue de la main.

- « Pour habiller mon ours polaire ! A ton avis Einstein ? »

- « Reviens dans une demi-heure ! » urgea-t-elle en commençant à refermer la porte.

_Hein ?_

- « Mais enfin, t'es dingue ! » assénai-je en bloquant la porte avec mon pied. « File-moi des fringues tout de suite, il est hors de question que je descende en serviette ! »

- « Ecoute Bell's, j'suis occupée là ! Genre _vraiment_ occupée alors, s'il te plait, trouve une autre solution ! Je t'aime ! A toute ! »

Et avec ça, elle me claqua définitivement la porte au nez et tourna la clé dans la serrure.

_Oh mais quelle espèce de… de… ARGH !_

Furieuse, je fis demi-tour et retournai à la chambre d'Edward, non sans m'être pris deux fois les pieds dans le tapis, et claquai violemment la porte à mon tour.

_Je sens que cette journée va être pénible !_

Bon. Si on considérait bien la chose, trois possibilités s'offraient à moi.

1. Je remettais la robe d'hier soir.

2. J'allais dans la chambre d'Alice et lui demandais de me prêter des fringues.

3. J'empruntais des fringues à Edward.

Etant donné que ma robe sentait le tabac froid et que je n'avais aucune envie de supporter un relooking d'Alice de si bon matin, je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois et ouvris le placard d'Edward.

Je ne m'étais pas trompée : Edward ne vivait plus ici mais ce dressing comprenait une quantité astronomique de fringues.

_Ca doit être de famille !_

Fouinant dans les étagères et les tiroirs, je ne mis pas longtemps avant de dégoter un vieux jeans, que je serrai au maximum à l'aide une ceinture trouvée dans un tiroir, ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc, que je nouai à la taille de façon à rendre le tout plus féminin.

Bon. Ce n'était pas la tenue du siècle et Alice allait probablement faire un infarct en me voyant attifée comme ça mais je pouvais difficilement faire mieux avec les moyens mis à ma disposition !

Après avoir rassemblé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, je descendis les escaliers afin de me rendre dans la cuisine quand une douce mélodie provenant du fond du couloir attira mon attention.

**[Playlist: Counting Crows – 'Colorblind' (piano cover): www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=7l0vXzs3v4E&feature=related]**

Du piano.

_Edward…_

Me laissant porter, je marchai à pas lents et mesurés jusqu'à me retrouver devant la porte de la pièce d'où semblait s'échapper la musique.

Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre…. Aussi, je ne frappai pas et entrai directement, en essayant de me faire remarquer le moins possible.

C'était bien lui qui jouait.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la vision d'Edward assis derrière son piano, un air concentré et littéralement transporté par la mélodie qu'il jouait valait assurément le coup d'œil.

Il était juste magnifique.

Eblouie et captivée, je m'appuyai contre le chambranle de la porte et me concentrai sur les notes qui s'échappaient de l'instrument.

C'était une très belle mélodie, douce et légèrement mélancolique, qui ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce que j'avais pu entendre jusque là… et pourtant, elle trouvait un certain écho en moi. Comme si…

Comme si elle me parlait.

Comme si, quelque part au fond de moi, je connaissais cet air-là.

Comme si … ça me ressemblait.

C'était assez étrange comme sensation…

L'avait-il composée ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il avait un incroyable talent.

_Un de plus…_

Je souris doucement en remarquant à nouveau à quel point il était parfait.

_Parfait pour moi…_

Si seulement les choses étaient plus simples… Moi, je ne rêvais que de pouvoir l'embrasser quand bon me semblait, au vu et au su de tous. Que nous fassions des choses aussi simples que d'aller au cinéma, au théâtre, au restaurant ou même nous balader dans les rues de Seattle, main dans la main, sans avoir peur d'être découverts et dénoncés par qui que ce soit. Que nous jouions à des jeux idiots qui ne feraient rire que nous. Que nous prenions un bain plein de mousse ensemble. Que nous partagions chaque nuit. Qu'il me montre son chez lui. Que je lui apprenne à cuisiner. Que nous lisions un livre ensemble, au coin du feu. Qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime et qu'il me présente à sa famille comme celle avec qui il aimerait partager sa vie…

_Wow Bella, redescends vite sur terre ! Plus tu rêves, plus la chute sera dure et tu le sais…Ce ne sont pas des choses que vous pouvez vous permettre étant donné la situation !_

Ma petite voix intérieure avait raison. J'avais beau vouloir toutes ces choses plus fort que n'importe quelle autre chose dans ma vie, la situation était ce qu'elle était : Edward restait Edward Cullen, mon professeur, et moi, Bella Swan, je restais son élève.

_Du moins, pendant quelques mois supplémentaires…_

Cette réalisation me frappa soudain. Le séminaire animé par Edward, aussi passionnant soit-il, ne restait qu'une option de mon programme. Alors qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait, à la fin de cette année, de résilier mon inscription pour l'année suivante ?

Bon d'accord, j'avais encore quelques longs mois à tenir, sans parler du fait que ma résiliation allait poser pas mal de problèmes parce que je devrais trouver une nouvelle option sur laquelle j'aurais une année de retard dans le programme… Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, non ?

Reportant les yeux sur Edward, dont les yeux étaient fermés et les lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire discret, je me dis que oui, cela en valait définitivement la peine.

Je l'aimais et j'étais prête à n'importe quoi pour lui s'il voulait bien de moi.

_La question est de savoir si lui est prêt à faire des sacrifices pour toi. _

_S'il t'aime assez pour ça._

_S'il t'aime, tout court._

Mon Dieu, je l'espérais. Je l'espérais tellement…

Fermant les yeux moi aussi, je réprimai un long frisson lorsque les notes qui s'élevaient de l'instrument semblèrent littéralement effleurer et réchauffer ma peau.

_J'avais l'impression que, plus que la musique, c'était ses mains qui me caressaient…_

La mélodie qu'il jouait prenait lentement une tournure plus sensuelle et un soupir d'aise s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je me laissai un peu plus aller contre le chambranle de la porte, priant pour que cette mélodie délicieuse ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais au bout d'un moment, les dernières notes vinrent et Edward mit la touche finale à la composition. La note était légère, aérienne.

_Comme dans ton rêve…_

J'ouvris alors les yeux et me retrouvai face à son sourire en coin.

- « Quoi ? » fis-je, légèrement sur la défensive du fait de m'être fait prendre en train de rêvasser.

- « J'aime te voir dans mes vêtements »

Je baissai alors les yeux sur ma tenue.

- « Oh euh... Rose et Emmett étaient toujours occupés dans la chambre alors… hum, je te les ai empruntés. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop… Je te les rendrai une fois que- » baragouinai-je piteusement.

- « Bella » m'interrompit-il en se levant avant de se diriger vers moi. « Ca ne me dérange absolument pas. En fait, je trouve que ces vêtements te vont beaucoup mieux qu'à moi »

Je rougis alors qu'il s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres de moi.

- « Mais, si tu le permets… »

Il amena sa main à mes cheveux et tira sur le nœud qui les retenait en l'air. Mes boucles brunes, encore mouillées, cascadèrent sur mes épaules et Edward sourit.

- « … je te préfère comme ça » souffla-t-il en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Je me mordis la lèvre et, incapable de soutenir son regard intense, baissai les yeux vers le motif de son t-shirt à l'effigie des Ramones. Y amenant l'index afin d'en tracer les contours, j'esquissai un nouveau sourire : j'avais le même t-shirt quelque part dans la chambre que je partageais avec Alice sur le campus.

_Encore un point commun…_

- « J'aime quand tu souris »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, surprise. Agréablement surprise.

J'étais de plus en plus conquise par ces petites attentions qu'il avait envers moi. C'était comme s'il ne cherchait plus à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Comme s'il ne s'acharnait plus à filtrer tout ce qu'il avait envie de me dire. Comme s'il acceptait de se dévoiler à moi…

Flattée, mais ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre, je me contentai de sourire un peu plus. Cela sembla le satisfaire puisqu'il me sourit aussi, complice.

La scène pouvait paraître légèrement niaise vue de l'extérieur mais moi, je trouvais ce moment délicieusement euphorisant et romantique. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que mon estomac se rappelle à mon bon souvenir…

- « On dirait que quelqu'un a faim » rigola-t-il

J'amenai mes mains à mon visage et grognai, mortifiée.

- « Allez viens, allons donner quelque chose à manger à cet estomac grognon » fit-il en posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

Alors que nous traversions les couloirs d'un pas tranquille, je ne pus m'empêcher de formuler à voix haute la question que je m'étais posée un peu plus tôt…

- « Edward, cette mélodie que tu as joué tout à l'heure, c'est toi qui l'a composée ? »

- « Oui. Ca t'a plu ? »

J'aurais pu jurer déceler une pointe d'appréhension dans sa voix.

- « Beaucoup ! Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais j'ai l'impression que… que ça me parlait. C'est bizarre, je sais… »

- « Non, non Bella, ça n'a rien de bizarre. En fait… »

Il s'arrêta, ce qui me fit m'arrêter moi aussi. Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques pas de la porte fermée de la cuisine à présent.

- « … si cet air te ressemble, c'est parce que c'est à toi que je pensais quand je l'ai composé »

_Que… QUOI ?_

- « Tu… tu veux dire que tu as composé cette chanson… p-pour moi ? » bégayai-je, abasourdie.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, me jaugeant.

- « Oui » répondit-il simplement.

Mes yeux devaient ressembler à deux soleils. Enormes et chauds et brillants et…

_Pfiou._

D'abord il rêvait de moi… Ensuite il me composait une chanson…

Bordel, étais-je en train de rêver ?

_Si c'est le cas, prie pour ne jamais te réveiller !_

- « Ca m'est venu cette nuit, pendant que tu dormais. Je n'ai pas pu me sortir la mélodie de la tête alors… »

D'un coup, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- « Bella, tu vas bien ? » paniqua-t-il.

- « Oui, je… »

Ma voix ressemblait à celle d'un fennec mort de soif en plein Sahara.

Alors, plutôt que de parler, j'entourai rapidement sa taille de mes bras et enfouis mon visage contre son torse.

- « Merci » soufflai-je, incapable de dire autre chose.

Surpris, il resta immobile durant quelques secondes, avant d'amener ses bras autour de moi lui aussi et de me serrer maladroitement contre lui.

- « C'est moi qui te remercie. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rien composé… » chuchota-t-il avant d'apposer un baiser sur mon front.

J'étais si bien, là, au creux de ses bras que j'en soupirai d'aise.

- « Viens, les autres nous attendent » finit-il par dire en se détachant de moi.

Il essuya mes joues de ses doigts avant de m'offrir un sourire rempli d'excuses et nous pénétrâmes l'un à la suite de l'autre dans la cuisine, prêts à jouer à nouveau la comédie du professeur et de l'élève.

Alice était littéralement affalée sur un tabouret haut, le nez dans une tasse de café fumant, tandis que Jasper se tenait derrière elle et lui massait les épaules.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Alice Cullen n'avait pas l'air en forme.

Mais alors là, pas du tout.

Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de critiquer ma tenue, c'est tout dire !

- « Ca va p'tite sœur ? T'as pas franchement l'air dans ton assiette… » interrogea Edward, concerné, faisant écho à ma réflexion.

Alice marmonna une phrase incompréhensible de laquelle je perçus les mots « Margarita », « Plus » et « Jamais ».

Ah, les ravages de l'alcool…

_Tu sais ce que c'est toi, hein ? Mademoiselle « __Je-me-déshabille-devant-le-premier-venu-quand-je-bois-un-peu-trop-de-tequila _» !

Chassant ce souvenir indésirable, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir afin de me servir une tasse de café moi aussi.

- « Elle a un peu trop bu et a été malade toute la nuit » expliqua mon frère.

- « J'aurais dégobillé deux fois moins si Emmett et Rosalie n'avaient pas hurlé comme des animaux toute la nuit ! » maugréa la concernée. « Quelle idée de les mettre ensemble ces deux-là, non mais j'te jure… »

Puis, comme si elle avait été piquée, elle se redressa comme un « i » sur sa chaise en posant le regard sur moi.

- « Mais, j'y pense ! Où est-ce que tu as dormi, toi, si ces deux sauvages ont pris d'assaut la chambre des mes parents ? »

Hum… c'était une bonne question ça !

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée dire ?

_T'aurais pu y réfléchir avant quand même ! T'as vraiment le don pour te fourrer dans des situations embarrassantes…_

- « Euh, en fait, j'ai… »

- « Je lui ai laissé mon lit. La pauvre était exténuée… J'ai dormi dans la méridienne » intervint Edward.

Sauvée !

Enfin, presque, si on omettait le drôle de regard dont mon frère dardait Edward.

- « Tu lui as aussi prêté des fringues à ce que je vois… » commenta Alice

- « Rose a refusé de me laisser entrer dans notre chambre et ma valise est là-bas, donc… » tentai-je d'expliquer.

- « Tu aurais dû venir me le dire ! Je t'aurais prêté quelque chose parce que là… »

Je ne savais pas si je devais me réjouir ou non du fait que le café sorte enfin ma colocataire de sa gueule de bois.

En tout cas, elle semblait aller mieux.

- « Chérie, Bella ira se changer dès que Rose et Emmett se décideront à sortir de cette chambre. N'est-ce pas Bella ? »

Le regard de mon frère ne me disait rien qui vaille.

_Il va pas commencer à avoir des soupçons lui aussi, merde !_

- « Euh… oui oui ».

Jasper, je t'aime mais occupe-toi plutôt de tes fesses.

- « Eh ben j'espère qu'ils feront vite parce que là, la tenue de ta sœur commence à me faire mal aux yeux »

Ouais, elle allait définitivement mieux.

Des bruits de pas irréguliers se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et bientôt, Emmett et Rosalie, leurs visages semblant littéralement soudés l'un à l'autre, firent leur apparition dans la cuisine.

- « Quand on parle du loup » murmura Jasper.

- « Bordel, ça vous ennuierait de vous décoller deux secondes, bande de dégoûtants ? Ca m'épargnerait de nouvelles nausées » grogna Alice.

Le majeur d'Emmett sortit de l'enchevêtrement de leurs corps et vint de poser juste en face du visage rubicond de ma colocataire.

Et quand, enfin, ils se décidèrent à se décoller l'un de l'autre, cela se fit dans un « Poc ! » sonore qui me fit penser au son que produit une ventouse lorsqu'on la décolle des wc.

_Frais, poétique et romantique à souhait…_

- « Salut tout le monde. Bien dormi ? » roucoula Rosalie.

Elle était rayonnante.

- « Est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui a bien dormi ? » râla Alice.

- « Tu as plutôt la tête de quelqu'un qui va bientôt dégainer son flingue » constata Emmett.

- « C'est plus ou moins ça, ouais » grinca-t-elle.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur ne sembla pas affecter nos deux tourtereaux.

- « Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? » s'horrifia soudain Rosalie.

Décidemment, quand je disais que ce n'était pas ma journée…

_Ouais bon, arrête de râler ! Ce matin, tu as découvert que l'homme que tu aimes rêve de toi et qu'il t'écrit des chansons ! Y'a pire comme journée, non ?_

- « C'est ce que j'ai pu faire de mieux étant donné que _tu_ n'as pas _daigné_ me filer _mes_ fringues ce matin puisque tu étais soi-disant _tellement_ occupée »

Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui attira l'attention d'Emmett.

- « Tu es venue dans la chambre ce matin Swanniche? J'ai rien entendu… »

_Swanniche_? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom débile ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre à sa question que Rose bondit de son tabouret pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit éclater de rire, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

- « Pas étonnant que je n'aie rien entendu » souffla-t-il, séducteur, en pinçant gentiment les fesses de mon amie qui s'empressa de lui flanquer une claque derrière la tête.

- « Pourquoi ça ? » interrogea Alice. « Non, oublie ma question. Je ne veux pas le savoir… »

Nous non plus, on ne voulait pas le savoir mais apparemment, Emmett, lui, avait très envie de nous raconter.

- « Puisque tu poses la question, chère cousine, la raison pour laquelle Rose n'a pas pu donner ses vêtements à Bella est qu'elle était en train de me réveiller d'une _certaine_ manière, en s'occupant d'une _certaine_ partie de mon anatomie. Une GROSSE partie, même » rigola-t-il avant de se prendre une nouvelle claque.

Oh !

_Oh…_

Décidemment, les Cullen mâles étaient très portés sur ce type de _pratique_, on dirait…

- « Une chose est sûre, si c'est une grosse partie, ça ne doit pas être ton cerveau, hin hin hin » ricana Alice.

- « La ferme, microbe ! »

Rosalie, elle, avait le visage dans les mains, visiblement très gênée.

_Y'a de quoi en même temps !_

- « Bon, sans vouloir jouer les rabats-joie qui ne s'intéresse pas à votre vie sexuelle trépidante, faudrait peut-être plus trop traîner si on veut rentrer à Seattle avant la tombée de la nuit. D'autant plus qu'une tempête se prépare… » intervint Jasper.

- « Une tempête ? » interrogeai-je.

- « Ouais, ils en ont parlé aux infos ce matin. Ca va être un beau bordel alors vaut mieux prendre la route rapidement »

Après avoir terminé notre café, nous nous mîmes tous en route vers nos chambres afin de ranger un peu et de récupérer nos affaires. Ensuite, pendant que les garçons s'occupaient de ranger le reste de la maison et de vérifier que portes et fenêtres étaient bien fermées, Alice, Rose et moi préparâmes quelques sandwiches pour la route.

C'est ainsi qu'à peine une heure plus tard, nous étions tous en train de charger les voitures. Alice grimpa dans la voiture de Jasper alors qu'Emmett et Rosalie s'installèrent à l'arrière de la Volvo d'Edward, tandis que je prenais place à l'avant.

- « Vous avez tous votre ceinture ? » demanda Edward en mettant le contact.

Je couinai un oui tout en observant goulûment les muscles de ses bras se contracter lorsqu'il enclencha la première vitesse.

_Punaise, même cette partie de son corps est sexy !_

Emmett et Rose, eux, ne daignèrent même pas répondre, trop occupée à se lécher les amygdales.

- « Alors, c'est parti… »

Et nous démarrâmes en trombe, laissant derrière nous la maison des Cullen, la tête remplie de souvenirs d'un week-end riche en émotions, tandis qu'au-dessus de nous, l'orage grondait déjà…

* * *

- « J'arrive pas à croire que ces deux-là soient enfin ensemble… »

Du pas de la porte de notre chambre, Alice et moi observions Rose et Emmett, hilares, courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre celle de ma meilleure amie, main dans la main.

- « Rose commençait à désespérer… Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose ! » rigolai-je avant de fermer la porte et de m'affaler sur mon lit.

Dieu, que ça faisait du bien après toute cette route ! Le temps s'étant considérablement dégradé, nous avions mis deux fois plus de temps à rentrer à Seattle.

Bon, je n'allais pas dire qu'observer discrètement Edward conduire durant tout ce temps m'avait déplu… mais tout de même ! J'avais le dos en compote…

- « C'était vraiment un chouette week-end en tout cas… Ca m'a fait plaisir que vous veniez tous ! » sourit ma colocataire en commençant à vider sa valise.

- « J'ai trouvé ça vraiment cool moi aussi. A refaire ! »

- « D'office ! »

Elle continua à ranger ses affaires tandis que je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur le bruit de la pluie.

- « Ca ne va pas trop être bizarre entre mon frère et toi demain ? » finit-elle par demander après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Instinctivement, je me tendis.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Ben, t'as passé le week-end entier avec lui. Vous avez même dormi dans la même chambre ! J'veux dire, vous êtes un peu des potes maintenant donc ça risque d'être un peu étrange de retourner à la relation prof / élève, non ? »

_Si tu savais qu'on avait justement joué cette comédie de la relation prof / élève devant vous tout le week-end__, Alice…_

- « J'admets que ça risque d'être un peu bizarre, oui » fis-je, prudente quant au choix de mes mots. « Mais bon, ça reste surmontable ! Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit vraiment 'amis' lui et moi… »

_On est beaucoup plus que ça…_pensai-je.

- « … on s'entend bien, c'est tout. » finis-je, espérant de tout cœur être crédible.

Alice me contempla, silencieuse, avant de secouer la tête et de lâcher un petit rire.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? »

- « Rien de bien important… » dit-elle en repliant un t-shirt.

Je me relevai en position assise, intriguée.

- « Si allez, dis-moi ! »

Elle souffla et s'assit sur son lit, elle aussi.

- « Tu te souviens de ton premier jour ici, quand je t'aidais à ranger tes livres ? Je t'ai dit que tu t'entendrais merveilleusement bien avec mon frère, parce qu'il était un incurable romantique, comme toi… »

J'acquiesçai, rougissante. Alice avait été très intuitive sur ce coup…

- « S'il n'avait pas été ton prof, j'aurais tout fait pour vous mettre ensemble. Je vous trouve merveilleusement bien assortis, tous les deux »

Mon rougissement redoubla et je m'empressai de le cacher à l'aide de mes cheveux. Je m'en voulais tellement de lui cacher le secret qui faisait battre mon cœur si fort depuis quelques semaines…

- « J'y ai même cru tout un moment, quand tu m'as avoué qu'il te plaisait et que tu lui as écrit cette incroyable nouvelle érotique » ricana-t-elle de bon cœur. « Je me disais qu'il craquerait forcément pour toi, tôt ou tard, lui aussi… »

Je me raclai la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- « Alice… »

Mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

- « Et puis, tu as fini par rencontrer Démétri et Edward n'arrête pas de parler de cette mystérieuse fille pour qui il craque complètement » continua-t-elle sans prendre en compte ma tentative d'interruption. « Avec le recul, je me dis que c'est sûrement mieux comme ça… Une histoire entre vous deux, dans l'état actuel des choses, ça aurait forcément mal fini. J'veux dire… Peut-on faire plus compliqué que ça ? »

Mon amie avait beau avoir raison, ce qu'elle venait de me dire me flanqua un coup au cœur. Même elle, qui était pourtant une éternelle optimiste, n'imaginait pas une relation entre son frère et moi possible.

Et comment ne pas être du même avis ? Il ne fallait pas être un savant pour deviner que nous risquions tout les deux très gros dans cette histoire… Car si jamais cela venait à se savoir, Edward pourrait perdre son poste de professeur et moi, je pourrais être renvoyée de l'université et même perdre les chances d'obtenir une quelconque bourse ailleurs…

Alors oui, à première vue, une relation entre nous semblait impossible.

Seulement voilà, je l'aimais.

Si nous voulions vivre notre histoire au grand jour sans courir le moindre risque pour la carrière d'Edward ou pour le reste de ma carrière d'étudiante, nous avions encore neuf mois à tenir.

Neuf _longs _mois.

De mon côté, j'étais sûre de pouvoir tenir. Mais était-ce son cas à lui ?

Combien de temps allait-il supporter de jouer la comédie du prof et de l'élève ?

Ne finirait-il pas par se lasser de tout ça ? Par se lasser de moi ?

Par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aimer au grand jour ?

Quelqu'un qui lui ferait oublier jusqu'à mon existence ?

_Oui, il y aurait forcément un moment où il finirait par se dire que tout ça ne valait pas le coup…__Que je ne valais pas le coup. _

- « Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça dommage. Parce que ça aurait vraiment été génial de t'avoir comme belle-sœur ! Tu imagines ? Rose et Emmett, Jazz et moi, toi et Edward… » continua-t-elle à divaguer, rêveuse. « Ouais, c'est vraiment dommage »

Ca pour l'imaginer, je ne l'imaginais que trop bien !

Mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre mes désirs pour des réalités. Car la réalité était là : Edward et moi ne pouvions être ensemble. Du moins, pas au grand jour. Pas maintenant.

Trop de choses étaient contre nous. Trop de risques étaient encourus…

Nous jouions clairement avec le feu.

Je déglutis péniblement, faisant un effort considérable pour continuer cette conversation.

- « Alice, même si ton frère et moi sommes juste amis, on peut toujours être belles-sœurs toi et moi, tu sais ? Mon frère est fou de toi et je suis persuadée que c'est parti pour durer entre vous. Pourquoi pas jusqu'au mariage ? »

Aborder le sujet de sa relation avec Jasper avait beau être une ruse pour la distraire de ses pensées romantico-romantiques à propos d'Edward et moi, je pensais chaque mot prononcé.

Jasper et Alice n'étaient pas un couple comme les autres. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ils s'adoraient, littéralement. Et ce, depuis le premier regard.

Dieu, je les enviais.

Je les enviais _tellement_…

- « Il est mon âme sœur » affirma-t-elle avec une conviction qui me serra la gorge.

- « Oui, il l'est »

Elle me fit un sourire éblouissant auquel je répondis du mieux que je pus, tentant d'ignorer la boule qui obstruait ma gorge.

- « D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça te dérange si je te laisse seule ici cette nuit ? J'ai un peu peur de l'orage et Jazz m'a proposé de dormir avec lui… »

Pour le coup, cette excuse vieille comme le monde eut le don de me distraire de mes pensées moroses.

- « Peur de l'orage hum ? » répétai-je, clairement amusée.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant d'éclater de rire.

- « Bon okay, j'avoue que j'me suis pas trop foulée pour cette excuse bidon… »

- « Je te l'accorde, c'est assez minable ! » ris-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle me lança son oreiller au visage. Oreiller que je tentai de lui renvoyer en pleine poire, moi aussi, mais qui échoua lamentablement à plusieurs mètres de son objectif.

_Seigneur, pour le bien de l'humanité, ne mettez jamais une arme entre mes mains !_

- « Bon alors, ça te dérange ou pas que je ne passe pas la nuit ici ? »

- « Tu sais ben que non enfin ! J'ai passé l'âge de flipper pendant un orage, MOI. »

- « T'es sûre ? » fit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- « Mais oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi… Démétri devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre en plus donc tu vois ? T'as aucune raison de t'en faire… »

Démétri m'avait en effet envoyé un sms un peu plus tôt, m'informant qu'il passerait me voir aussitôt qu'il aurait récupéré une bonne douzaine de sushis chez notre traiteur nippon préféré. Et il avait été clair : il voulait que je lui raconte mon week-end chez les Cullen dans les moindres détails. « _Couleur du slip comprise_ », c'était ses mots.

Tout un programme…

- « Oh… »

Le visage d'Alice devint subitement sombre à la mention de mon ami.

- « Je ferais mieux de vous laisser alors » poursuivit-elle en se levant et en balançant pêle-mêle vêtements et accessoires dans un nouveau sac qu'elle ferma hâtivement.

On aurait dit qu'elle tenait absolument à éviter Démétri.

Et son comportement étrange n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'elle avait eu juste avant notre départ en week-end.

_Etait-ce à cause de lui qu'elle avait été dans cet état ?_

Il fallait absolument que j'en parle au premier concerné _très_ rapidement…

- « Hey, y'a pas le feu Alice ! Tu peux être ici quand il arrivera tu sais, on ne compte pas se sauter dessus tout de suite… »

Mais ma remarque ne sembla pas la dérider le moins du monde. Au contraire, ça la fit mettre les bouchées doubles.

- « Ton frère m'attend. Faut que j'y aille… » fit-elle en jetant son petit sac sur son épaule.

Un si petit sac alors qu'elle découchait ? Ce n'était définitivement pas normal…

- « T'es sûre que ça va Lili ? Tu m'inquiètes un peu » interrogeai-je au moment où elle empoignait la poignée de porte.

Elle s'immobilisa durant de longues secondes et prit une profonde inspiration avant de me faire face à nouveau. Son visage exprimait un mélange d'anxiété, de crainte et de tristesse. Merde, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

- « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Est-ce que tu penses… qu'on pourrait… hum… déjeuner ensemble demain ? Juste toi et moi ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important… »

Okay, _là_, elle me faisait carrément flipper.

- « Euh… Bien sûr. Je t'attends à midi, même endroit que d'habitude ? »

- « Non, pas là ! Rejoins-moi plutôt au Dillinger. C'est plus tranquille… »

- « Bien, comme tu veux… Mais s'il te plaît, rassure-moi, ce dont tu dois me parler… C'est rien de grave, j'espère ? »

Elle me fit un sourire qui ressembla plutôt à une grimace.

- « On parlera de ça demain, okay ? Je file. Bonne nuit Bell's »

- « Bonne nuit… »

Elle claqua la porte avant même que j'ai eu terminé ma phrase.

- « … Alice »

_Quelque chose clochait…_

Il me tardait d'être à demain pour savoir ce qu'elle tenait à me confier. Mon instinct me criait que ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

- « Tu n'as pas été assez convaincante, voilà tout ! » conclut Demetri en trempant un sushi dans la sauce au soja, après que j'eus terminé de lui raconter mon week-end chez les Cullen.

Et compte tenu de la liste de questions qu'il avait _littéralement_ préparée, l'interrogatoire avait duré pratiquement une heure. Une heure durant laquelle j'avais eu l'impression de me retrouver en face d'un putain d'agent du FBI.

Légèrement éméché.

_« __Agent Spécial Volturi, du département « Sexe, plans foireux et autres magouilles », FBI, j'écoute ? Déclinez votre identité ! »_

- « Tu n'y croyais pas assez ! » ajouta-t-il en agitant ses baguettes devant mon visage d'un air sévère.

Réprimant un énième bâillement, je roulais exagérément des yeux et piochai un sushi à mon tour.

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec ma motivation ! Crois-moi, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais Edward est plus têtu qu'une mule » me justifiai-je en plongeant mollement le morceau de riz dans la sauce brunâtre. « Plus têtu que moi, même, c'est dire ! »

Sur ce, j'enfournai la précieuse mixture en gémissant à la fois de frustration et de plaisir.

Merde, je pourrais manger des tonnes de ce truc…

_Ouais, et finir par ressembler à un sushi géant ! _

_« Sushinatooor », bientôt dans les salles!_

Ouille, je commençais sérieusement à fatiguer…

- « Je suppose que je devrais me faire à l'idée qu'Edward et moi ne coucherons pas ensemble avant un très long moment »

Demetri ricana tout en se resservant un verre de Saké.

- « Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? »

- « Bella, tu devrais penser à lui offrir une boîte de tampons et son premier soutien-gorge prochainement, tu sais ? Je crois que notre Edward est en train de devenir une jeune femme »

Il avala le verre d'un trait en grimaçant… avant de s'en resservir un nouveau.

_J'en connais un qui se réveillera avec un bon mal de tête demain matin ! _me dis-je en observant la bouteille à moitié vide qui trônait sur ma table de nuit.

- « La ferme ! » grognai-je en tentant d'occulter l'image mentale d'Edward portant un push-up en dentelle.

Hum, j'avais effectivement _vraiment _besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil !

- « 'Je ne suis pas prêt à faire l'amour avec toi, ma Bella' » imita-t-il piteusement avant de se remettre à ricaner bêtement.

Tellement bêtement que je décidai de le frapper avec mes baguettes pour le faire taire.

- « Aieuh ! Non mais c'est qu'elle devient violente en plus ! » gémit-il en lançant ses bras devant lui dans le but de se protéger de mes attaques sanguinaires. « J'ai traversé toute la ville sous une abominable tempête pour aller te chercher tes sushis préférés et le meilleur Saké de tout Seattle et voilà comment tu me remercies ? Les femmes, toutes des ingrates ! »

Un éclair déchira le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant, comme pour confirmer ses dires.

- « Tu vois ? » s'écria-t-il la bouche pleine de poisson cru et les yeux écarquillés, en désignant ma fenêtre avec agitation. « J'aurais pu crever, merde ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors et soufflai d'exaspération.

_Foutue tempête !_

Depuis que nous avions quitté la maison des Cullen plus tôt dans l'après-midi, la pluie ne s'était toujours pas arrêtée de tomber et l'orage ne cessait de revenir par rounds, gagnant toujours plus en puissance.

- « Arrête un peu de te foutre d'Edward et j'arrêterai de te violenter, espèce de mauviette ! » râlai-je. « Il n'est pas prêt à passer le cap, et alors ? Il en a le droit, même si c'est un mec ! »

Mon ami me retira les baguettes des mains et me pris dans ses bras par-dessus le plateau de sushis. Mais avec une demi-bouteille de Saké dans la tronche, son équilibre dangereusement précaire nous fit tomber comme deux flans sur le matelas, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- « Mais je plaisaaaante Bell's ! » rit-il en me serrant contre lui. « Bien sûr qu'il en a le droit. D'ailleurs, le fait qu'il veuille prendre son temps avec toi prouve qu'il tient à toi »

Je soupirai d'aise en me laissant aller à cette étreinte, contente d'entendre ces mots rassurants que je ne cessais de me répéter.

J'étais si fatiguée, si bien…J'aurais pu m'endormir, là, dans les bras de mon ami.

_Il sent bon…Un mélange de patchouli et de cèdre._

Et de Saké, bien évidemment.

- « Ca vaut tout le sexe du monde, crois-moi… »

Le ton légèrement mélancolique sur lequel il prononça cette dernière phrase me tira de ma quasi-léthargie.

Il semblait… triste. Et c'était suffisamment rare que pour que ça retienne toute mon attention.

- « Dem, tu vas bien ? » interrogeai-je en me dégageant de ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Yeux qu'il détourna, gêné.

- « Hum ouais… »

- « Menteur ! »

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant d'oser affronter mon regard.

- « Ecoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant, d'accord ? » trancha-t-il en se remettant en position assise.

_Non, pas d'accord ! Pas d'accord du tout même !_

- « Est-ce c'est à propos du gars dont tu m'as parlé il y a quelques temps ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

- « Putain Bella, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase 'J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant' ? » rugit-il subitement.

Demetri triste ET énervé pour de vrai ?

Quelque chose clochait vraiment.

Et mon petit doigt me disait que j'avais visé juste en imaginant que le problème concernait ce fameux inconnu...

- « Excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça et ça m'inquiète, c'est tout »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et replaça une mèche folle derrière mon oreille.

- « T'inquiètes pas pour moi, ma belle. Ca ira. Et puis, t'as déjà bien assez à faire avec Monsieur 'J'ai-une-tente-permanente-qui-déforme-mon-pantalon-quand-je-te-vois-mais-faut-croire-que-je-suis-un-peu-maso-parce-que-je-ne-fais-rien-pour-y-remédier' Cullen » sourit-il.

Malgré mon inquiétude et le fait que j'étais bien consciente qu'il s'agissait là d'une habile manoeuvre de sa part pour détourner la conversation, un rire franc franchit involontairement mes lèvres à l'entente du nouveau surnom dont il avait affublé ce pauvre Edward.

- « S'il t'entendait ! Mettre en doute sa virilité et puis t'attaquer à son pauvre entrejambe sans défense… »

- « Oh crois-moi, si je devais attaquer son entrejambe, ce n'est pas du tout de cette façon que je m'y prendrais » fit-il en remuant suggestivement les sourcils avant d'attraper un sushi dans lequel il mordit à pleines dents, un sourire vicieux collé aux lèvres.

_Euuurk…_

- « Demetri Volturi, vous êtes prié d'arrêter immédiatement de fantasmer sur mon… mon… »

Je m'interrompis, incapable de me décider sur le mot à choisir.

Comment pouvais-je qualifier Edward ?

Il n'était pas vraiment mon petit ami… mais était plus qu'un ami. Plus que mon professeur. Plus qu'un simple flirt. Mais pas non plus mon amant…

_ARGH !_

- « … enfin sur Edward » finis-je, rougissante, en me remettant en position assise moi aussi.

Demetri referma la boîte - désormais vide – qui contenait notre repas et déposa le plateau sur le sol, au pied de mon lit alors que je bâillai disgracieusement une nouvelle fois, décidemment épuisée.

_Vivement que je me blottisse sous les draps…_

Bon, pour ma défense, il fallait bien dire que ce week-end n'avait pas été de tout repos, physiquement et émotionnellement parlant. Entre le caractère survolté d'Alice, le jeu épuisant du chat et de la souris de Rose et Emmett et les provocations incessantes d'Edward…

_Aaaaah, Edwaaaard…_

- « Dommage » soupira-t-il exagérément en se laissant une nouvelle fois retomber sur mon matelas. « J'en aurais bien fait mon dessert ! »

Ce mec était taré. Et en plus, il parvenait à passer d'une humeur à une autre en un claquement de doigts. Ca me donnait le tournis…

- « T'es pas croyable » ris-je.

Il sourit d'un sourire qui atteint ses yeux cette fois.

- « Moui… Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores ! »

- « Si tu le dis ! »

Il se contenta de me sourire doucement, ses bras savamment musclés croisés derrière la tête.

_Il est quand même canon, faut dire ce qui est !_

Dehors, la pluie s'était mise à tomber plus fort, claquant littéralement contre la vitre de ma chambre, tandis que la nuit récemment tombée faisait paraître les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel plus lumineux encore. Fascinée, je m'approchai de la fenêtre et observai le campus désert.

Edward devait être chez lui, à l'heure qu'il était. Peut-être était-il assis devant la cheminée, à lire un bon bouquin en sirotant une bière ?

_Ou peut-être__ est-il dans son lit, à moitié nu, en train de penser à toi ?_

Je réprimai un frisson d'excitation à cette pensée…

- « Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que cette foutue tempête n'emporte ce bâtiment dans une tornade infernale ! » fit soudainement Demetri en se levant, me faisant tourner la tête vers lui.

Il s'étira paresseusement et son t-shirt moulant remonta un peu sur son ventre, révélant une délicieuse et insoupçonnée tablette de chocolat à mes yeux affamés.

_Définitivement canon…_

- « Swan, arrête de me mater, tu veux ? Je sais que tu es en manque de sexe mais tout de même, contrôle-toi ! »

Il avait beau me dire ça pour me taquiner, je rougis comme une collégienne.

- « Je ne te mate pas ! Je pensais juste à ma prochaine liste de courses en regardant dans le vide et tu… »

- « C'est ça, à d'autres ! » m'interrompit-il, moqueur.

- « Arrête de te prendre pour le nombril du monde ! Tu ne me fais aucun effet ! »

- « Ah non ? »

Sur ce, il agrippa la couture de son t-shirt et le fit lentement remonter sur son corps.

_Roooh !_

- « Et là ? »

J'avais envie de lui arracher son petit sourire suffisant…

… _et __son pantalon ?_

Putain, voilà que je me mettais à fantasmer sur mon meilleur ami gay !

Il était vraiment temps qu'il dégage d'ici et que je pense à dormir…

- « T'étais pas censé rentrer chez toi ? » râlai-je impatiemment.

Il avança vers moi d'une démarche nonchalante.

- « Tu ne préfères pas que reste plutôt ? »

Je l'observais se rapprocher moi, silencieuse et légèrement déstabilisée par son ton et son regard de prédateur.

- « Que je te tienne chaud cette nuit en faisant tout ce qu'Edward refuse de te faire ? » continua-t-il d'une voix suave qui me fit frissonner malgré moi.

_Hein ?__ Il plaisante là ?_

- « Dem, t'es complètement bourré, arrête ça ! » rigolai-je alors qu'il s'approchait encore.

- « Et si je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ? »

Il réduisit d'un dernier pas l'espace entre nous, me coinçant étroitement entre son corps et la fenêtre. J'en perdis mon sourire.

- « Même pas en rêve ! »

Il pencha la tête sur d'un côté, me jaugeant avec un sérieux qui me déstabilisa.

- « Tu en es sûre ? J'ai déjà couché avec des femmes, tu sais. Beaucoup de femmes. Et elles en redemandaient. Toujours. »

_Bonté divine !_

Je déglutis difficilement.

- « Tu te fous de moi là ? »

- « Non. Alors, tentée ? »

- « Tu es gay »

Un sourire paresseux étira ses lèvres et ses yeux légèrement vitreux devinrent de minces fentes.

- « Et alors ? Ca ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de coucher avec une fille de temps en temps. Histoire de me remémorer le bon vieux temps »

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles…

- « J'ai envie de baiser Bella. Ce soir. _Maintenant_. »

_Putain de bordel de merde !_

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer là, au juste ?

Dans quel merdier m'étais-je encore fourrée ?

Et pourquoi le mot « baiser » sonnait aussi délicieusement bien dans la bouche de mon ami ?

_Parce que t'es tellement frustrée à cause d'Edward que tu es en train d'atteindre ton point de rupture, voilà pourquoi !_

- « Mmmh… Tu veux peut-être vérifier la marchandise d'abord, c'est ça ? » suggéra-t-il en portant une main à la braguette de son jean.

Suivant le mouvement de sa main des yeux, je fus consternée de voir l'énorme bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

_Il ne plaisante pas en plus, le bougre ! _

- « Non mais t'es malade ! Arrête ça ! » m'écriai-je en avançant ma main vers la sienne dans le but de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Main qu'il intercepta, ainsi que la deuxième avant de les plaquer toutes deux contre la fenêtre, au dessus de ma tête.

- « Mmmh… J'aime te voir ainsi. » murmura-t-il, appréciateur, tandis qu'un nouvel éclair retentit bruyamment.

- « Lâche-moi bordel ! C'est quoi ton problème ? » pestai-je en me débattant.

Mais sa poigne était aussi ferme que ses pectoraux.

- « Mon problème se situe un peu plus bas, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Il plaqua alors son bassin enflé contre le mien.

- « Et c'est un _très_ gros problème, comme tu peux le voir… »

_Un très _très_ gros problème, ouais !_

Focus, Bell's !

- « Dem, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ce n'est définitivement pas drôle alors lâche-moi s'il te plaît ! »

Mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Non.

Il préférait apparemment frotter son bassin contre le mien.

Et autant cela me mettait en colère et mal à l'aise d'être ainsi à sa merci… autant cela m'émoustillait. Franchement.

_Je suis en train de devenir dingue ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

J'émis un gémissement involontaire et ce son n'échappa pas à mon ami, dont le sourire en dit long sur le contentement.

- « Quelqu'un est excité, on dirait… »

Ca me faisait mal de l'admettre mais il avait raison.

Dieu, j'avais _tellement_ besoin de soulagement…

- « As-tu envie de baiser, Bella ? » souffla-t-il dans mon oreille, me faisant grogner.

J'haletai, tentant de trouver l'oxygène qui semblait tout à coup avoir déserté l'air de cette pièce.

- « Avoue que je ne te laisse pas indifférente ! Que je t'excite, allez ! »

J'explosai.

- « BON D'ACCORD : JE SUIS EXCITEE, OKAY ? JE SUIS TELLEMENT FRUSTREE QUE J'EN ARRIVE A FANTASMER SUR MON MEILLEUR AMI GAY ET FOUTREMENT SEXY QUI PREND UN MALIN PLAISIR A SE FROTTER CONTRE MOI ET CA ME REND COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! T'ES CONTENT ? »

Il me contempla durant de longues secondes, la mine indéchiffrable, avant de faire deux pas en arrière, me libérant soudainement de sa poigne.

- « Très… » sourit-il alors.

Il se pencha sur mon lit pour récupérer sa veste et sa besace, qu'il enfila sans un regard pour moi.

- « Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégayai-je, tremblante et encore rouge de fureur et de… désir ?

- « Je rentre chez moi »

C'était ma journée ou quoi ? Edward m'avait fait le même coup quelques heures auparavant et maintenant lui ?

_Foutus hommes !_

- « Tu plaisantes ! »

- « Non. Tu soutenais bec et ongle que je ne te faisais aucun effet et je viens de te démontrer par A + B que tu n'étais qu'une horrible menteuse. J'ai eu ce que je voulais, alors j'te laisse ! »

_Oh le con !__ Le CON !_

- « Espèce de sale… »

- « … moi aussi je t'aime Swan ! » m'interrompit-il, hilare, en me faisant un clin d'œil. « Mais là, tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche bien froide, si tu veux mon avis ! » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Furieuse de m'être faite avoir de la sorte, j'attrapai vivement mon oreiller et le jetai dans sa direction en hurlant un chapelet d'insanités plus grossières les unes que les autres. Ce dernier alla lamentablement s'écraser contre la porte fermée tandis que les ricanements hystériques de mon soi-disant meilleur ami résonnaient dans le couloir.

_Enflure__ ! _

Moi qui, quelques minutes auparavant, ne rêvait que de me glisser sous la couette… Pour le coup, j'étais on ne peut plus réveillée ! Comment allais-je pouvoir trouver le sommeil dans un état psychologique et physique pareil ?

Et puis, je n'en revenais pas des talents d'acteurs de mon ami. Ce mec était sacrément doué…

_Il pourrait devenir une putain de vedette de cinéma ! _songeai-je en allant allumer la petite radio à piles qui trônait sur ma table de nuit. Cette chambre était un vrai foutoir alors, quitte à ranger, autant le faire en musique ! Ma compilation fétiche du moment, baptisée « Plaisirs coupables » - nous avions tous une, inutile de ricaner ! - démarra et je fus prise d'une irrésistible envie de danser lorsque la piste numéro un démarra.

**[Playlist: INXS – 'I Need You Tonight': www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=gkLL7JdnIk0]**

_Peut-être que __ça m'aidera à calmer mes ardeurs…_ironisai-je en me déhanchant maladroitement sur le mythique « I Need You Tonight » d'INXS tout en balançant les vestiges de notre repas dans la poubelle.

_Foutu Démétri ! Avec son numéro de joli cœur, il avait réussi à zapper la corvée de nettoyage !_

Puis, je me mis à vider mon bagage emporté durant le week-end, souriant doucement lorsque j'en vins à extraire du sac la robe qu'Alice m'avait offerte et qui avait beaucoup plu à Edward.

Edward…

_Ouh, j'te vois venir toi ! Penser à lui ne va pas t'aider à te calmer, j'te signale alors arrête !_

Hum, ce n'était pas faux… même si c'était limite impossible de ne pas penser à Edward alors que la voix de Michael Hutchence susurrait des phrases pareilles à mes oreilles…

_**I've got to let you know**__ / Je dois te faire savoir  
__**You're one of my kind**__/ Tu es à mon goût_

_**I need you tonight**__ / J'ai besoin de toi ce soir  
__**'Cause I'm not sleeping**__ / Car je ne dors pas  
__**There's something about you girl**__ / Il y a quelque chose à propos de toi, chérie  
__**That makes me sweat**__ / Qui me donne chaud_

Urgh.

Ouais bon, c'était assez mal parti si je voulais me relaxer. Je savais que si je me mettais à penser à lui maintenant, j'allais me mettre à analyser chaque geste qu'il avait eu et chaque parole qu'il avait prononcée durant le week-end. Et je n'en avais pas la force…

Alors, tout en remuant du popotin en tentant de faire abstraction des paroles de la chanson, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, les bras chargés de linge sale, que je joignis à celui d'Alice afin de constituer des petits tas par couleur. Comme ça, nous n'aurions pas à le faire une fois à la laverie automatique…

_Beaucoup moins sexy comme pensées, en effet !_

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, ma corvée prenait définitivement fin et je soufflai un bon coup.

_Une bonne chose de faite !_

Oui. Seulement voilà, je n'étais toujours pas calmée.

Je me dis alors que finalement, la douche froide que mon traître de meilleur ami m'avait conseillée avant de s'enfuir comme le lâche qu'il était n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise idée. Si cela pouvait m'aider à me débarrasser des pensées obscènes qui m'avaient terrassées lorsqu'il m'avait délibérément excitée et qui flottaient encore quelque part dans mon esprit de plus en plus pervers, pourquoi pas ? Je n'aurais qu'à m'installer ensuite sous la couette avec un bon bouquin et la fatigue finirait probablement par me rattraper…

Décidée, je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bains et, après m'être déshabillée, sautai à pieds joints sous un jet d'eau glaciale.

_Wouh, voilà qui remet les idées en place !_

Saisissant la bouteille de gel douche à la fraise, je me savonnai vigoureusement le corps avant de faire de même avec mes cheveux, à l'aide de mon shampooing fétiche, à la fraise lui aussi. Respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur sucrée, un sourire niais fendit mon visage en me remémorant la nuit précédente, lorsqu'Edward m'avait avoué que cette odeur était devenue sa préférée…

_Adorable !_

Un coup de tonnerre assourdissant résonna subitement et d'un coup, tout devint noir.

- « Merde ! » pestai-je en coupant l'eau. « Une coupure de courant, manquait plus que ça ! »

Les cheveux et le corps couverts de mousse, je cherchai à tâtons une serviette dans laquelle je m'enroulai rapidement et entrepris de sortir de la douche, puis de la salle de bains sans me casser un bras, une jambe, une dent… voire les trois en même temps.

Une fois dans la chambre – saine et sauve jusque là – je me dirigeais vers ma table de nuit, d'où la petite stéréo à piles résonnait toujours, seule survivante de cette fichue panne.

**[Playlist: Mazzy Star – 'Fade Into You': www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=XucegAHZojc]**

Je scannai la pièce en plissant les yeux à cause de l'obscurité ambiante et fis fonctionner mes méninges à 200 % afin de me souvenir où Alice avait pu ranger ses insupportables bougies parfumées aux fruits rouges.

Celles dont elle m'avait obligée à supporter l'odeur écoeurante des jours durant, parce que cela lui rappelait l'odeur du magasin de bonbons qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter quand elle était gosse.

Celles avec lesquelles j'avais menacé de brûler le contenu de sa garde-robe si elle ne s'en débarrassait pas immédiatement.

Celles… que j'avais fini par balancer au fin fond d'une bulle à verre un soir de septembre, ni vue ni connue.

_Meeeerde !_

Pestant contre moi-même et contre le monde entier, je farfouillais à l'aveuglette dans le tiroir de la table de nuit de ma colocataire dans l'espoir qu'une lampe de poche s'y trouve miraculeusement – eh, cette fille était limite capable de vous sortir un morceau de gruyère et une râpe à fromage de son sac à main si vous aviez un petit creux, alors pourquoi pas ? – lorsque trois coups se firent entendre à la porte.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale qu'un nouvel éclair aveuglant venait d'éclairer.

23 heures 16.

- « Sûrement Jasper ou Rose qui viennent m'apporter de quoi m'éclairer… » marmonnai-je en me dirigeant prudemment vers la porte avant d'en tourner la poignée.

Mais ce n'était ni mon frère, ni ma meilleure amie qui se tenait devant moi.

_Non..._

- « Edward ? »

_Ca, pour une surprise…_

- « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Malgré le manque de visibilité causé par la panne, je pus voir les yeux de mon visiteur nocturne balayer mon corps de bas en haut avant de revenir se planter dans les miens.

Il se racla la gorge et je resserrai un peu plus ma serviette contre moi.

- « Hum… Je me disais que vous auriez peut-être besoin de ça, Alice et toi » fit-il en soulevant un sac en papier. « Ce sont… euh… des bougies »

Il venait expressément nous apporter des bougies alors que tout le campus était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale et que ça avait du être un calvaire pour lui de s'orienter ?

Ce type avait vraiment tout du prince charmant…

- « Ah, super ! Je… j'étais justement en train d'en chercher sans parvenir à en trouver. Merci »

Il me fit un petit sourire crispé et se passa une main dans les cheveux, signe qu'il était légèrement nerveux.

- « Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent tels deux soucoupes.

- « Oh… Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Entre, je t'en prie » couinai-je en m'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Ce qu'il fit, à la hâte.

_Forcément, il devait avoir peur que quelqu'un surprenne le professeur Cullen dans les couloirs d'une résidence étudiante à une heure pareille..._

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, tremblante et euphorique.

- « Ma sœur n'est pas là ? »

- « Non, elle passe la nuit chez Jazz. Tu sais, la peur de l'orage, tout ça… » souris-je.

Il se contenta s'acquiescer silencieusement et, à la lueur de la lune, je vis ses yeux papillonner à nouveau vers la minuscule serviette qui ne cachait presque rien de mon corps avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

C'est alors que je me remémorai ma tenue : j'étais toujours à moitié nue et pleine de mousse. Ce n'était pas une manière de recevoir les gens !

Surtout s'il s'agissait de LUI…

- « Hum… Je vais aller me rincer vite fait, je suis toute savonneuse » ris-je nerveusement. « Je reviens dans cinq petites minutes. Fais comme chez toi » ajoutai-je en me dirigeant tant bien que mal vers la salle d'eau.

- « Prends ton temps » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

_Ne compte pas là-dessus Cullen ! Je ne vais pas me prélasser sous la douche alors que je te sais dans la pièce d'à côté !_

Emportant une bougie avec moi que j'allumai à l'aide d'un briquet, je fermai la porte de la salle de bain et m'appuyai contre, soufflant un bon coup.

_Edward était là, dans ma chambre._

_Et Alice n'était même pas là pour nous déranger…_

_Etait-ce un signe ?_

Soucieuse et impatiente, je grimpais une nouvelle fois dans la douche et me rinçais à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une fois mes cheveux démêlés et ma crème hydratante passée, je me faufilai dans mon « peignoir-de-la-mort-super-moelleux », faute de mieux à disposition, et après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je rejoignis mon invité sur la pointe des pieds, ma bougie à la main.

Et là, je stoppai net.

**[****Playlist: Portishead – 'Roads': www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=WQYsGWh_vpE]**

Edward se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, cette dernière baignant désormais dans une douce lumière provenant de dizaines de bougies qu'il avait disposées ça et là. Il réglait le son de ma petite radio d'un air absent, ne semblant pas m'avoir remarquée.

Le tableau était tellement idyllique que j'en eus le souffle coupé.

- « Edward, c'est… sublime »

_Et carrément irréel de t'avoir ici, avec moi, dans ce décor…_

Il se tourna enfin vers moi et, après m'avoir à nouveau détaillée du regard durant de longues secondes, se mit à avancer lentement dans ma direction sans me lâcher des yeux.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, je vis qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur intense où se mêlaient crainte et appréhension mais aussi désir et besoin.

J'en frissonnai.

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- « C'est toi qui est sublime, Bella »

J'aurais ricané en entendant n'importe qui dire cela…Mais Edward Cullen était loin d'être n'importe qui. Alors, je me contentai de lui sourire timidement et de baisser les yeux vers mes pieds nus.

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration et, sans savoir pourquoi, cela fit battre mon cœur plus vite.

Ses doigts fins sous mon menton me forcèrent à relever les yeux vers les siens et, l'espace d'un instant, j'oubliai de respirer.

Car la légère crainte que j'y avais entr'aperçue plus tôt avait complètement disparue, remplacée par une lueur de détermination que je n'avais jamais vue dans ses yeux auparavant.

_Quelque chose était en train de changer…_

- « Edward ? »

- « Ssshhh » chuchota-t-il en posant son index contre les lèvres.

Et l'instant d'après, sa bouche fut sur moi.

Douce mais ferme. Calme mais exigeante. Presque révérencieuse…

Je fermai les yeux sous l'assaut inattendu et me laissai aller à la chaleur du contact tant espéré, me concentrant sur le mouvement de ses lèvres contre les miennes et la façon dont ses mains caressaient mon visage, aussi légères qu'un essaim de plumes.

Bientôt, sa langue balaya timidement ma lèvre inférieure et j'haletai en réponse, lui permettant de m'envahir et de partir à la rencontre de la mienne, qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. Elle la caressa, la taquina, l'apprivoisa lentement, me rendant fiévreuse et avide de plus. Mes mains agrippèrent alors ses cheveux soyeux tout en inclinant légèrement sa tête contre la mienne, et sa langue plongea un peu plus loin, profitant de ce nouvel angle pour donner un rythme plus erratique à la bataille sensuelle que nous étions en train de livrer.

Ses mains sur mon visage se mirent soudain à bouger, frôlant du bout des doigts mon cou, mes clavicules légèrement découvertes, mes épaules et mes bras, avant de s'immobiliser autour de ma taille. Subitement à court d'oxygène, je reculai à regret mon visage et posai mon front contre le sien.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon… Ma respiration erratique me brûlait la gorge mais je n'en avais cure. Ce baiser avait été fantastique… Et le fait que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout l'avait rendu encore meilleur.

Lorsque j'eus enfin repris mon souffle et que je rouvris les yeux, je vis que ceux d'Edward étaient largement ouverts, brillants, et me fixaient avec une délicieuse convoitise. Sans prononcer un seul mot, il les baissa sur ma tenue. L'une de ses mains resserra sa prise sur ma taille tandis que l'autre la contourna pour agripper la ceinture de mon peignoir.

Il releva ensuite les yeux vers moi, semblant me demander l'autorisation de continuer. Autorisation que je lui donnai sans une once d'hésitation.

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, il tira lentement sur l'une des extrémités de la ceinture sans me quitter une seconde des yeux jusqu'à ce que le nœud ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce qui les tenait ensemble ayant disparu, les deux pans de mon peignoir s'écartèrent alors d'eux-mêmes et je me sentis rougir furieusement.

Edward baissa à nouveau les yeux et j'eus l'impression de prendre feu sous son regard fiévreux. Mais cela ne sembla pas lui suffire car bientôt, ses mains remontèrent à nouveau vers mes épaules et dans un geste extrêmement lent et maîtrisé, il fit glisser le tissu sur ma peau.

Le peignoir tomba à mes pieds dans un léger « shoosh », me laissant complètement nue, offerte et haletante.

Haletante, à l'image d'Edward.

- « Magnifique… » souffla-t-il en observant successivement mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre, et même plus bas.

Ses yeux affamés revinrent ensuite se planter dans les miens et ce que j'y vis m'insuffla le courage nécessaire pour prendre la relève. J'amenai donc à mon tour mes mains à ses épaules et, la mine concentrée, repoussai doucement son blazer jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne mon peignoir sur le sol. Puis, j'agrippai la couture de son t-shirt et le remontai lentement le long de son corps, révélant petit à petit sa ceinture abdominale et son torse ferme.

Il se retrouva alors uniquement vêtu de son jean brut taille basse, le haut du corps totalement découvert, et je m'étonnais encore une fois de tant de beauté et de sex-appeal chez un seul homme.

_Il est parfait._

_Juste… parfait._

Tandis que j'observai minutieusement ce corps semblant taillé dans le marbre, mes yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par son entrejambe littéralement déformé par son désir et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas gémir à la vue de cet Edward à moitié nu et en érection.

En érection _pour moi_.

A la place, je me mordis la lèvre et, dans un geste audacieux, je portai ma main au premier bouton de son jean et le regardai par-dessous mes cils, m'attendant à ce qu'il me somme d'en arrêter là.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se contentait de me regarder, légèrement tendu certes, mais attentif au moindre de mes gestes.

Alors, j'ouvris le premier bouton.

Suivi du deuxième.

Puis, je tirai d'un coup sec et le reste des boutons céda.

Les yeux braqués sur mes mains, je pris alors une profonde inspiration et tirai le vêtement vers le bas tandis qu'Edward se déchaussait rapidement et envoyait valdinguer ses baskets un peu plus loin. Lorsque son jean tomba sur ses chevilles, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil plus bas et, découvrant le boxer noir qui moulait cette partie de son anatomie à la perfection, je me passai inconsciemment la langue sur les lèvres.

_Il me faisait tellement envie…_

Me voyant faire, Edward émit un grondement sourd et, d'un même mouvement, il se délesta de ses chaussettes et de son jean avant de les envoyer rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements au pied de mon lit.

Nous étions désormais presque à égalité.

Sa bouche attaqua de nouveau la mienne, plus féroce que jamais. Ses mains écrasaient littéralement mon visage contre le sien et sa langue revint à la charge, clamant à nouveau ma bouche comme sienne avec ferveur. Dehors, le tonnerre grondait toujours, camouflant à peine le son de nos dents qui s'entrechoquaient et de nos gémissements incontrôlés. Et tandis que mes mains partaient à l'assaut de son corps, le caressant, le palpant et le griffant parfois, je sentis le mien reculer. Son érection durement plaquée contre mon ventre, je fus poussée en arrière jusqu'à ce que le creux de mes genoux rencontre le bord de mon lit.

Je tombai à la renverse et me retrouvai allongée sur mon petit lit d'étudiante, le souffle court et le corps en feu. Edward, lui, était toujours debout et me regardait, ses yeux agissant comme des caresses sur mon corps brûlant, à tel point que je pouvais sentir mon plaisir s'écouler lentement d'entre mes cuisses.

_Je le voulais tellement…_

Pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Et dans ma tête, des milliers de questions fusèrent…

_Venait-il subitement de reprendre ses esprits ?_

_Comptait-il à nouveau mettre fin à ce que nous avions initié ?_

_Allait-il me dire que nous ferions mieux d'en rester là ?_

_Que nous allions commettre une erreur ?_

- « Edward ? » murmurai-je difficilement, le doute et la crainte de l'abandon faisant de son nom une supplique.

Ses yeux revinrent alors à moi et tous mes doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il posa un genou, puis l'autre sur le matelas. Bientôt, son corps chaud recouvrit totalement le mien. Il se tenait à bout de bras au dessus de moi, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

- « Tu es tellement belle… » chuchota-t-il en traçant mes sourcils, mon nez et mes lèvres du bout des doigts, inlassablement.

Je soupirai d'aise et sa bouche recouvrit la mienne, encore. Mais cette fois, toute trace d'urgence avait disparue, laissant place à quelque chose de plus doux. De plus lent et sensuel. D'électrisant et effrayant à la fois.

Ce baiser était plein de sens.

Ce baiser, c'était… _tout_.

Au travers de son torse pressé contre la poitrine nue, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre au même rythme que le mien, puissamment, rapidement, irrégulièrement. On aurait pu croire que nos deux organes se reconnaissaient dans ce contact à fleur de peau et qu'ils martelaient sans relâche dans le but d'être enfin réunis.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils s'appartenaient.

Alors, comme pour les apaiser, je portai ma main entre nos deux corps, là où ils battaient à l'unisson. Edward relâcha mes lèvres et, observant mon geste, m'offrit un sourire qui me fit fondre.

- « Pour toi » dit-il simplement.

_Pour moi_. Son cœur battait comme ça pour moi.

Saisissant sa tête entre mes mains, j'initiai un nouveau baiser, tentant d'y insuffler tout l'amour, l'espoir et le bonheur que j'éprouvais en cet instant. A mesure que l'échange s'intensifiait, je laissai mes mains partir à la découverte de son corps quasi nu, rencontrant sur leur passage ses épaules larges et son dos musclé, dont je pouvais sentir chaque muscle rouler sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Sa bouche migra alors vers mon cou, où sa langue traça des arabesques moites et sensuelles, attisant encore un peu plus la boule de désir qui s'était logée dans mon bas ventre. Puis, ce fut au tour de mes clavicules d'être caressées, touchées, léchées et mordillées avant que ses lèvres ne les délaissent pour retracer la ligne de feu qui menait à mes seins doux et ronds, dont les pointes douloureusement tendues vers lui réclamaient l'attention. Attention que les doigts agiles et la langue taquine d'Edward leur accordèrent, un par un, me faisant gémir, supplier et trembler.

- « J'aime ta peau » clama-t-il avant de gober l'un de mes tétons et de le sucer durement.

J'agrippai des cheveux en réponse, ivre de désir.

- « S'il te plait… »

J'avais tellement envie de lui que c'en était douloureux…

- « Patience ma Bella » souffla-t-il en faisant serpenter son nez le long de mon sternum puis frottant sa légère barbe sur la peau sensible de mon ventre. « Je veux te goûter d'abord »

Je me sentis frémir à l'ouie de ce « d'abord » qui laissait présager le meilleur pour la suite…

Son corps glissa le long du mien, sa bouche apposant ça et là de tendres baisers sur son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve accroupi au bout du lit, face à moi. Dans un geste lent, ses mains remontèrent alors de mes chevilles à mes cuisses, qu'il caressa doucement avant de les écarter largement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il découvrit à quel point j'étais déjà humide pour lui. Après un dernier regard, sa tête bascula vers l'avant et je pus sentir sa langue à cet endroit si particulier qui pulsait de désir pour lui. Je ne pus retenir un long gémissement de plaisir, me sentant déjà au bord du gouffre.

- « Mmmmh, tu es encore plus délicieuse que dans mon souvenir » fit-il avant que sa langue ne quitte mon entrée pour s'enrouler autour de mon clitoris gonflé.

_Oh mon Dieu!_

Il ne m'accorda aucun répit, me travaillant de sa langue, de ses dents et de ses lèvres comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et je ne tardai pas à basculer, ses mouvements experts, ses grognements appréciateurs et la vision hautement érotique de son visage entre mes cuisses me conduisant rapidement à l'extase…

- « EDWAAARD ! »

Je criai son nom comme si c'était le seul mot que j'aie jamais appris.

_Waouh…_

J'eus à peine le temps de me remettre de cet orgasme fulgurant qu'Edward, toujours entre mes cuisses, remonta sur mon corps et prit à nouveau ma bouche d'assaut.

Je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres impatientes…

- « Bella… ma Bella… »

Mon prénom sonnait comme une prière entre chacun de ses baisers frénétiques, que je lui rendais avec une passion égale, tandis que son érection contenue frottait délicieusement contre mon centre en feu et ultra-sensible.

Mais j'avais besoin de plus.

- « Edward, déshabille-toi »

Sa langue traça sensuellement le contour de mes lèvres.

- « Tout ce que tu voudras » soupira-t-il contre ma bouche.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et je me relevai sur les coudes afin de ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle. Ne me quittant pas des yeux, il glissa ses pouces sous l'élastique du boxer et le fit descendre lentement sur ses cuisses musclées. Son impressionnante érection jaillit alors, longue, épaisse et magnifique, sous mes yeux subjugués.

_Vraiment parfait…_

Après s'être totalement débarrassé du vêtement devenu superflu, il reprit sa position initiale entre mes cuisses et nous gémîmes tous les deux lorsque son sexe nu frôla enfin le mien. Mon corps s'arqua violemment en réponse et Edward replongea vers ma poitrine offerte.

- « Oui… » souffla-t-il.

La danse de son bassin contre le mien reprit et j'eus l'impression de perdre littéralement la tête. Peau contre peau, nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches et pourtant, je le trouvais encore trop loin de moi.

Je le voulais _en _moi.

Je voulais que le _bientô_t soit _maintenant_.

- « J'ai tellement envie de toi… » susurra-t-il en laissant une main courir de mes côtes à mes hanches, son sexe tendu à l'extrême coulissant toujours contre le mien.

_Il en avait autant envie que moi…_

- « Fais-moi l'amour Edward »

Les mouvements de son bassin se stoppèrent et sa main remonta à mon visage.

_Pitié, faites qu'il ne me repousse pas cette fois! Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter..._

Ses yeux semblaient fouiller les miens, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'hésitation.

Mais il n'en trouverait aucune.

- « Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix rauque, pleine d'appréhension.

- « Oui. Absolument sûre »

En fait, je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie.

Je voulais cet homme. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Je voulais qu'il soit le premier…_et le dernier_.

- « Bien… » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Gardant appui sur une main, il pencha le haut de son corps en dehors du lit et extrait son portefeuille de la poche arrière de son jean, qui gisait toujours sur le sol. Se remettant sur ses genoux, il en sortit un petit carré d'aluminium.

_Bien sûr, le préservatif ! J'avais complètement oublié ! _pensai-je honteusement.

Il rompit la pochette avec ses dents tout en me regardant par-dessous ses cils – ce qui me fit frémir d'excitation – et déroula ensuite la protection sur sa longueur avant de se rallonger sur moi.

- « Bella, il faut que tu me dises si je te fais mal, okay ? » fit-il en pressant son sexe engorgé contre le mien.

- « O-okay » bégayai-je, soudainement consciente de l'imminence de la chose.

Edward et moi allions enfin faire l'amour.

Là, maintenant.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire…

- « Il est toujours temps d'arrêter, si c'est ce que tu souhaites… »

- « NON ! » m'exclamai-je. « Non, j'en ai envie. J'ai besoin de toi Edward ! S'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour »

**[Playlist : Radiohead – 'All I Need: www (.) youtube (.) com/watch?v=iY4APDrl66s]**

Un sourire en coin craquant étira ses lèvres, qu'il apposa ensuite sur mon front.

- « Je n'ai plus la force de te repousser Bella, j'en suis incapable… » soupira-t-il contre ma peau.

Puis, son nez glissa le long du mien en une caresse aérienne avant que ses lèvres ne rejoignent les miennes pour un nouveau baiser, lent et sensuel.

Tandis qu'il m'embrassait, la pression de son bassin contre le mien se fit plus forte et j'ouvris subitement les yeux, rencontrant son regard brillant, lorsque je le sentis entrer légèrement en moi.

Nous haletâmes tous les deux à la sensation et le baiser reprit de plus belle.

Centimètre par centimètre, je le sentis se frayer un chemin en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la barrière que personne n'avait jamais franchie jusque là.

_Nous y étions._

- « Ca risque d'être un peu douloureux… » souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres tout en caressant mes cheveux d'une main.

- « Je te fais confiance »

C'était vrai. J'avais une confiance totale en lui. Je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal.

Mais le ton légèrement tremblant de ma voix trahissait ma crainte.

A quel point allait-ce être douloureux ?

- « Bella, regarde-moi ! »

Je m'exécutai et tombai sur son regard concerné et extrêmement concentré.

- « Essaie de te détendre, d'accord ? Je te promets que tout se passera bien… Je ne te ferais jamais de mal »

Il y avait tant de douceur dans sa voix...

- « D-d'accord… »

Il sourit puis se pencha pour reprendre ma bouche. Et tandis que sa langue m'offrait la plus délectable des distractions, il mordit subitement et durement ma lèvre inférieure tout en poussant plus profondément en moi. Sa tentative de diversion n'atténua que légèrement la sensation de déchirement que je ressentis et je geignis de douleur tandis qu'il se confondait en excuses sincères, murmurant des « désolé » contre mes lèvres entrouvertes et déposant quantité de baisers sur mon visage crispé.

Il était désormais enterré au plus profond de moi, la respiration haletante.

_Nous ne formions plus qu'un désormais..._

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » murmura-t-il, immobile et inquiet.

- « Laisse moi juste une minute »

Il continua à déposer des baisers sur mon front, mes yeux, mes joues et mes lèvres, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que la brûlure que son intrusion m'avait causée se fasse moins douloureuse.

Je remontai alors mes cuisses plus haut sur sa taille et ondulai une première fois du bassin, le faisant gémir à son tour. Encouragée par ce bruit, je croisai les chevilles derrière ses reins et répétai le mouvement.

- « Mmmh, oui… »

Il était tellement beau comme ça, consumé par le désir…

- « Plus, Edward »

Je fus surprise par le ton légèrement désespéré de ma voix.

Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens et il se mit lui aussi à onduler des hanches, lentement, sensuellement, coulissant en moi avec une aisance déconcertante.

_Nous nous emboîtions parfaitement…_

Il m'investissait totalement, me clamant comme sienne encore et encore et bientôt, la douleur laissa place à autre chose. Quelque chose de délicieux, de doux et d'euphorisant. De ravageur. La boule de feu était de retour dans mon bas-ventre, plus puissante et dévastatrice que jamais, à l'image des coups de reins que me prodiguait inlassablement celui que j'aimais.

Saisissant mon visage dans ses paumes, les pupilles dilatées, il ne cessait de me répéter combien j'étais belle, combien il avait rêvé de ce moment et combien être en moi était une sensation merveilleuse, tandis que mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus sonores.

J'étais consciente de chacune de ses respirations. De chacun de ses mouvements. De chaque mot soufflé. De chaque manifestation de son plaisir.

Et cela ne faisait que décupler le mien.

Agrippant ses épaules, je bougeai plus franchement des hanches tout en prononçant son prénom, encore et toujours, et il accéléra ses mouvements en réponse.

Nous n'étions plus que gémissements désireux, plaintes rauques et suppliques désespérées, bercés par le bruit du claquement hypnotique de nos peaux frémissantes.

Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, tant l'image qu'Edward - nu, en sueur, les muscles tendus et s'abandonnant au plaisir - me renvoyait était étourdissante.

- « Bella, amour, je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps… J'ai besoin que tu viennes…» gémit-il tout en amenant sa main à l'endroit où nous étions joints. « Viens pour moi… »

Il massa alors mon clitoris du pouce tout en léchant cet endroit si sensible derrière mon oreille et, à peine une seconde plus tard, je pus littéralement voir un milliard d'étoiles exploser derrière mes paupières closes.

J'hurlai son nom, terrassée par un orgasme sans précédent…

Alors que je me resserrai sur lui, Edward accéléra encore un peu ses mouvements, devenus frénétiques, irréguliers et puissants.

- « Bella… Bel-la… Mmmh… Oh... OUI ! OUIII ! AAAAHHH ! »

J'eus à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il redressai la tête et se figeai, explosant à son tour au dessus de moi, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, tenant son corps tremblant à bout de bras.

Cette vision hautement érotique me fit jouir une seconde fois, me laissant complètement haletante et comblée tandis qu'il se déversait toujours en longs jets dans le préservatif.

_Edward Cullen venait de me faire l'amour…_

Il s'effondra sur moi, tête la première, avant de rouler sur le côté du lit, les yeux fermement clos, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'affaissant à un rythme effréné.

_Je venais de faire l'amour avec Edward Cullen…_

Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, il tourna la tête vers moi et un sourire ravageur vint étirer ses lèvres rouges et gonflées de nos baisers. Il porta sa main gauche à mon visage, traçant mon sourire XXL du bout des doigts.

_Edward Cullen et moi venions de faire l'amour…_

- « Tu vas bien ? » souffla-t-il.

J'hochai positivement de la tête en me mordillant la lèvre, incapable de réfréner mon sourire idiot.

Il se tourna entièrement vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre au creux de mes reins.

- « Tu as été merveilleuse… » fit-il en embrassant mes lèvres tendrement.

- « C'est toi... Tu... Tu m'as offert la première fois dont rêvent toutes les filles Edward. Merci » avouai-je, rougissante.

- « Non, c'est moi qui te remercie. Pour ta patience. Ta confiance. Et pour le cadeau inestimable que tu viens de me faire... »

Je soupirai d'aise et fermai les yeux, me sentant soudainement épuisée.

_J'étais tellement bien là, dans ses bras…_

- « Hum hum »

Il fut secoué par un petit rire et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes une dernière fois.

- « Tu tombes de sommeil… »

- « Hum »

Je le sentis se lever du lit et, l'espace d'un instant, j'eus peur qu'il me quitte. J'agrippai alors sa main, désireuse de le retenir.

- « Laisse-moi juste m'occuper des bougies ma belle »

L'odeur particulière des bougies sur lesquelles on vient de souffler me parvint alors et, l'instant d'après, je sentis son torse chaud et ferme se coller contre mon dos et ma couette nous recouvrir tous les deux.

- « Fais de beaux rêves, princesse… » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

- « Tu restes avec moi ? » marmonnai-je, à demi consciente.

Ses doigts retracèrent l'arête de mon épaule droite, comme pour m'apaiser.

- « Je n'irai ailleurs pour rien au monde, Bella. Dors maintenant, tu es épuisée… »

- « Hum hum » souris-je en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui. « B'nuit Edward »

_Mon Edward…_

- « Bonne nuit, ma douce… »

Et je me laissai aller au sommeil, heureuse et comblée au-delà des mots…

* * *

**:)**


	22. Metal Heart

**Hello pretties!**

**Voici un chapitre 22, tout beau (sic²), tout chaud, juste pour vous! ****Croyez-moi, j'ai VRAIMENT galéré ce coup-ci et je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant. C'était loin d'être un chapitre facile. Au menu, entre autres choses, des réponses à vos questions... et de nouvelles questions qui se posent. Je n'en finis pas de vous torturer hin hin hin... Je vous ai à nouveau ajouté quelques petits morceaux avec leurs liens Youtube. N'hésitez pas à les écouter, vous comprendrez un peu mieux l'ambiance que j'ai voulu recréer!  
**

**Ah oui, j'ai encore une fois fait ma méchante en ne répondant pas à toutes les reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Ce n'est ni de la fainéantise, si un manque de respect pour vous; c'est juste que je manque de temps... Mais soyez sûre que je lis chacun de vos petits mots et que je les adore par dessus tout! Ca me fait chaud au coeur et me motive à continuer cette histoire, même quand l'inspiration me manque cruellement. Je suis d'ailleurs vraiment ravie que le dernier chapitre vous ait autant plu même si, il faut bien dire, le "rapprochement charnel" d'Edward et Bella y est pour beaucoup! :D**

**Alors je vous remercie encore une fois pour votre patience, votre gentillesse, vos traits d'humour et vos encouragements. VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURES!**

**Gros bisous, on se retrouve en bas e****t n'oubliez pas les reviews! ****;)**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Lorsque l'aube pointa le bout de son nez ce matin-là, je concentrai tous mes efforts pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux et continuer le rêve magnifique qui avait illuminé ma nuit.

_Et encore, magnifique n'était pas un mot assez fort…_

Les paupières fermement closes, je me remémorai avec délice le moindre détail dont j'arrivais à me souvenir. Dans mon rêve, Edward était venu dans ma chambre et avait laissé tomber toutes ses barrières, se livrant totalement à moi. Dans mon rêve, Edward m'avait allongée sur ce lit et m'avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux.

Dans mon rêve, Edward m'avait fait l'amour lentement, tendrement, respectueusement et … ça avait été fantastique.

_Plus que fantastique ! Incroyable, merveilleux, intense, voluptueux…_

Je soupirai de bien être alors que mon imagination vagabondait, reconstituant avec précision la silhouette nue et élancée de mon amant rêvé, la lueur qui avait habité son regard lorsqu'il m'avait investie et la façon dont ses lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes pour souffler mon prénom lorsqu'il atteint son apogée.

_Huuuuuuum…_

Mais voilà, une fois encore, ça n'avait été qu'un songe.

Grognant de frustration à mesure que je sentais les dernières onces de sommeil me quitter, je me retournai de l'autre côté du lit en refusant obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux, car ce qui se jouait derrière les paupières closes était mille fois plus beau et magique que de voir une place désespérément vide à côté de la mienne dans ce petit lit d'étudiante.

Seulement, tout semblait être contre moi.

Que ce soit le bruit assourdissant de la tondeuse occupée à donner forme aux nombreux pans de verdure qui bordaient le campus ou celui des les rires gras des ouvriers qui travaillaient sur un chantier voisin. Même le soleil, qui s'était fait plus que timide ces derniers temps, avait choisi son moment pour pointer ses maigres mais néanmoins dérangeants rayons droit sur mon visage et durant un instant, je me maudis de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux la veille au soir.

- « Pitié, je veux juste rêver encore un peu » marmonnai-je en amenant mes mains à mon visage.

Un bruit étrangement familier se fit alors entendre et j'écartai mes doigts en même temps que j'ouvris les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Un visage souriant et malicieux se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

Et pas n'importe quel visage !

_Impossible…_

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, hésitant entre me fustiger ou me féliciter pour mon imagination étonnamment débordante en cette matinée de novembre.

Car ce visage était celui d'Edward Cullen.

_Edward Cullen, dans mon lit ? Pff !_

- « Fichus rêves de plus en plus réalistes » maugréai-je en refermant les yeux de toutes mes forces.

Le son familier résonna encore une fois à mes oreilles et je me souvins d'où je l'avais déjà entendu. C'était le rire d'Edward. Un rire à la fois rauque, contagieux et sexy comme l'enfer.

_Avais-je mangé plus de poisson que d'habitude pour avoir une mémoire aussi parfaite ?_

- « Tu crois rêver Bella ? »

Même sa voix ne m'avait jamais parue aussi réelle !

Je me sentis brusquement basculer et me retrouvai emprisonnée entre le matelas et ce qui semblait être un corps long et chaud.

- « Qu'est ce que… »

J'ouvris les yeux et me retrouvai à nouveau face au visage d'Edward. Seulement là, il était impossible que mon imagination ait pu fabriquer d'elle-même celui qui se trouvait devant mes yeux. Elle n'aurait pas pu rendre ses yeux si pétillants et lumineux. Son sourire si tentant et dévastateur. Ses cheveux si indomptables et sexy.

Merde, le mec qui était devant moi paraissait fraîchement baisé… et semblait définitivement prêt à recommencer.

- « Et _là_, tu crois toujours que c'est un rêve? » sourit cette vision divine en appuyant son bas-ventre contre le mien.

Son sexe nu contre le mien eut le don de me réveiller totalement.

_Non, mon imagination n'avait certainement pas pu imaginer cette partie __**là**__ de cette façon __**là**__ !_

_Uuuurggh._

Je n'avais pas vraiment rêvé alors ?

Edward était vraiment dans ma chambre ?

C'était vraiment lui, là, au dessus de moi ?

Nous avions vraiment fait l'amour hier soir ?

_Oh mon Dieu !_

C'était officiel, j'étais la fille la plus chanceuse de la terre !

- « Hum… J'ai peut-être besoin d'une dernière confirmation » murmurai-je en fixant ses lèvres, faussement ingénue.

Son sourire s'élargit juste avant que ses lèvres douces, chaudes et incroyablement sensuelles ne rencontrent les miennes pour un chaste baiser. Il embrassa ma lèvre supérieure puis l'inférieure avant de prendre cette dernière entre ses dents tout en me fixant, taquin. J'en profitai pour passer le bout de ma langue sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit sa bouche pour moi.

Notre étreinte devint rapidement plus audacieuse… Nos langues se firent plus pressantes, plus demandeuses, tandis que la main d'Edward qui n'était pas occupée à supporter son corps au dessus du mien s'infiltra sous les draps pour effleurer mes seins durcis par l'excitation.

Ce baiser n'avait plus rien d'innocent.

- « Putain, tu me rends dingue… »

Non, vraiment plus rien.

**[Playlist : Nine Inch Nails – 'The Good Soldier': http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=aQcMQ4LYiNQ ]**

Niché entre mes cuisses nues, les coudes de chaque côté de mon visage, Edward se frottait lascivement à moi, les yeux grands ouverts tandis que sa bouche ravageait la mienne. Je sentais son sexe long, épais et dur comme la pierre aller et venir contre moi, coulissant délicieusement de mon mont de Vénus à la raie de mes fesses, inlassablement, me faisant me cambrer contre lui et gémir.

J'étais excitée au-delà du possible. J'avais chaud. J'avais faim.

Faim de lui. Encore.

- « Laisse-moi te voir » souffla-t-il en repoussant au loin les draps qui nous recouvraient jusque là.

Son regard voyagea alors de ma bouche à mes seins, qu'il caressait toujours d'une main, jusqu'à aller se perdre là où l'exquise et intolérable friction s'opérait entre nous. Je geins plus fort en le voyant faire, fascinée par l'érotisme de la scène.

- « Merde, j'ai tellement envie de toi Bella »

Il accéléra la cadence et je ruai mes hanches vers les siennes, cherchant à accentuer la friction.

- « Edward… »

Son regard fou se perdit dans le mien.

- « Tu peux le sentir n'est-ce pas ? Tu sens comme tu me rends dur ? »

_Uuu__uuuurgh._

- « Fuck, tu es trempée… » grogna-t-il en pinçant durement mon téton droit. « Tu as envie de moi, bébé ? »

_Oh, bordel de Dieu!_

Produire des sons incohérents était tout ce dont j'étais capable, tant l'entendre parler de cette façon m'excitait. Toute la prévenance et la retenue dont il avait fait preuve la veille avaient laissé la place à une attitude plus coquine et exaltée.

Passionnée.

- « O-oui Edward, j'ai envie. Tellement… »

- « Est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Même excité au-delà du possible, il continuait à s'inquiéter de mon état. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre… Il avait été tellement doux et lent la veille que je me sentais parfaitement bien.

Je voulais qu'on recommence.

Maintenant.

- « Non, je vais bien. Edward, s'il te plaît… »

Sa tête plongea alors vers un de mes seins dont il goba la pointe en relevant ses yeux fiévreux vers moi.

_Putain de merde !_

- « Es-tu prête pour moi, Bella ? » souffla-t-il sur ma peau sensible.

_C'est rhétorique ou bien…_

- « EDWARD ! » criai-je alors que deux de ses doigts me pénétraient sans préambule.

Un grognement presque animal sortit du fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il découvrit l'état dans lequel j'étais déjà et, sans même enlever ses doigts de moi, il se releva brusquement sur les genoux et me souleva à la simple force de ses bras pour me poser sur ses cuisses musclées. D'instinct, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et ses doigts pressés se mirent alors à frotter sensuellement l'intérieur de mes parois intimes tandis que son pouce, lui, appliquait des pressions fortes et régulières sur mon clitoris gonflé.

_Uuuuurrrgghhh…_ _Comment je m'appelle déjà ?_

- « Mmmh, tellement mouillée, tellement chaude… »

Son autre main, nichée dans mes cheveux, amena mon visage contre le sien, sa bouche ouverte sur la mienne étouffant le moindre de mes gémissements, la moindre de mes suppliques.

Mes pointes durcies frottaient contre son torse ferme et je me sentais déjà basculer…

- « Edward, je… je vais… »

- « Tu es proche, bébé ? »

Sans attendre une quelconque confirmation de ma part, son pouce se mit à frotter mon bouton de plaisir plus vigoureusement et ses doigts se recourbèrent à l'intérieur de moi, buttant contre un point extrêmement sensible.

Je gémis en ruant mes hanches vers ses doigts tout en plongeant le visage dans son cou.

Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains.

- « Non ! » grogna-t-il en agrippant mes cheveux pour ramener mon visage face au sien. « Ouvre grand les yeux Bella, je veux que tu me regardes lorsque tu vas jouir… Putain, laisse-moi te voir jouir ! »

Ses gestes, ses paroles, son regard…

Ce fut trop.

- « Ed…ward ! Oh… oh, OUIII ! »

La boule au fond de mon ventre s'enflamma et j'explosai alors en un millier de fragments de plaisir tout contre sa main, mes yeux écarquillés plongés dans les siens.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Totalement vidée de mes forces, je retombai mollement contre lui et il me serra dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- « Bella, c'était… merde ! »

Ses deux mains encadrèrent mon visage, qu'il écrasa contre le sien pour un nouveau baiser. Sa langue exigeante tourbillonna contre la mienne durant de longues secondes et je sentis son entrejambe tressauter sous moi.

_Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais capable de susciter ce genre de réactions physiques chez lui !_

Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir à deux fois, j'amenai une main entre nous et empoignai son sexe gorgé de désir.

- « FUCK ! »

Bon Dieu, j'adorais cette façon qu'Edward avait de jurer lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle !

_Ouais, c'est assez sexy d'entendre de si vilains mots de la bouche de son prof de littérature…_

Souriant malicieusement, je me mis à le branler lentement avant de venir taquiner son gland gonflé, bien rose et sensible recouvert de liquide pré séminal.

Il émit alors un drôle de sifflement et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites tandis qu'il se penchait en arrière et posait ses mains sur le matelas pour se soutenir.

Il était tellement sexy ainsi, totalement offert à mes caresses…

- « Tu aimes ? » soufflai-je d'une voix que je reconnus à peine.

Pour toute réponse, il gémit longuement et poussa ses hanches vers ma main.

_Monsieur était-il impatient ?_

J'accélérai un peu plus la cadence, avide d'assister à la moindre manifestation du plaisir que je lui donnais.

_Sa queue était si douce… Si ferme… Parfaite !_

- « Mmmmmh » grogna-t-il en posant les yeux sur ma main qui le caressait voluptueusement.

Le bout de sa langue vint balayer ses lèvres entrouvertes et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à cette vue. Ses yeux assombris revinrent aux miens et tout le désir que j'y lus m'alluma davantage.

Ce fut pire lorsque je sentis sa main recouvrir la mienne pour pomper son sexe plus vigoureusement tandis que de l'autre, il écrasa à nouveau mon corps contre le sien. Il enfouit alors sa tête contre mon cou et je sentis sa langue et ses dents s'y attarder avant de remonter à mon oreille.

- « T'as un préservatif bébé ? » dit-il d'une voix éraillée contre mon lobe avant de le mordiller.

A ce moment précis, je bénis mille fois le petit groupe d'étudiants qui avaient fourré une poigne pleine de préservatifs dans mon sac le jour de la rentrée avant de me souhaiter, je cite, « une merveilleuse année sous le signe de la bonne bourre » en ricanant.

J'acquiesçai à la question d'Edward avant de me retourner pour fouiller dans ma table de nuit.

Un gémissement étranglé me parvint alors que je trouvais enfin le tant convoité carré d'aluminium et, tournant la tête par-dessus mon épaule, je faillis venir sur le champ en voyant sa main monter et descendre de plus en plus vite sur son membre tandis que ses yeux fixaient avec convoitise mes fesses exposées à sa vue.

- « Viens par ici » fit-il d'une voix sombre tout en continuant à se caresser.

_Uuuuuuuuurgh ! _

_Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi sexy ?_

J'obéis, totalement excitée par le ton qu'il avait employé, et me plaçai entre ses genoux écartés.

- « Protège-moi » souffla-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux incandescents.

Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine et, soutenant son regard, je déchirai la petite pochette pour en sortir la protection. Je plaçai ensuite cette dernière sur le bout du sexe d'Edward, qui avait stoppé sa caresse, et la déroulai lentement jusqu'à sa base.

D'une main à mes reins, il me ramena contre lui et j'écartais largement les cuisses pour pouvoir le chevaucher. Son autre main, elle, empoigna son sexe pour le présenter à mon entrée et, sans plus de cérémonie, je me laissai glisser le long de sa verge tendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute le fond de mon ventre.

- « AH ! »

- « Tellement serrée… » geint-il en agrippant mes hanches.

Une main dans ses mèches folles et l'autre agrippée à son épaule, je remontai lentement avant de me laisser retomber sur lui de tout mon poids.

- « BELLA ! »

Je réitérai la manœuvre encore et encore, m'émerveillant de la perfection avec laquelle nos corps s'emboîtaient. Edward, lui, répondait à chacun de mes mouvements par un coup de rein, poussant de plus en plus profondément en moi.

Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses, qu'il caressa, malaxa et agrippa férocement afin de me pousser vers son bassin.

- « Oui ! Plus… vite ! »

Dieu, cette étreinte sauvage était en train de me faire perdre la tête…

- « Je te sens si bien, bébé » gémit-il en regardant, fasciné, son sexe entrer et sortir de moi.

_Re-re-re-re-re…re-re-uuuuuuuuuuurghh !_

Je tirai alors sur ses cheveux pour ramener sa bouche à la mienne et l'embrassai voracement. Ses bras m'entourèrent et il accéléra encore un peu plus la cadence, projetant son bassin vers moi à un rythme effréné. Mon souffle était court et mes jambes me faisaient un mal de chien mais je m'en fichais. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse et me fasse sienne encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter.

Aussi, lorsque je sentis les prémisses de l'orgasme arriver, je posai mon front contre le sien et renforçai ma prise sur lui.

- « Edward, je… »

Je n'étais plus très loin et il dut le comprendre car il amena son index à sa bouche, l'humidifiant avec sa langue, avant de le presser fermement sur mon clitoris.

- « Jouis pour moi ! »

Je sentis tous mes muscles se contracter durement avant qu'une poussée de fièvre ne m'atteigne.

- « Ed…AAAAAAAAH ! »

- « BELLAAA ! »

Edward donna un dernier coup de rein et nous explosâmes simultanément, mes doigts enfoncés dans ses épaules et les siens fermement ancrés dans la chair de mes hanches.

_Wow ! _

_Juste… wow !_

Nichée contre son épaule, tentant vainement de retrouver un rythme respiratoire et cardiaque normal, je me mis à sourire comme une idiote.

Une idiote comblée, repue et pleinement satisfaite!

_Non seulement Edward et moi avions réellement fait l'amour hier soir mais en plus, nous venions juste de le refaire ! La vie pouvait-elle être encore plus parfaite ?_

Je soupirai de bien-être, vraiment très contente de moi.

**[Playlist : The Knife – 'Heartbeats': http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=wcv3v6XfEvM ]**

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mon épaule et m'offrit son fameux sourire en coin.

- « J'allais te demander si tout allait bien mais à voir le sourire que tu fais, j'en déduis que tu as aimé… »

Son sourire goguenard me fit rire.

- « Si j'ai aimé ? Bon sang, c'était… c'était… »

...!

- « … indescriptible apparemment » sourit-il.

Je le frappai à l'épaule.

- « Eh, interdiction de se moquer ! Ce qu'on vient de faire a annihilé mes capacités mentales pour les trois prochaines heures, au moins… »

- « C'est un problème ! » fit-il, faussement ennuyé en butinant mon cou de baisers. D'autant plus qu'on a cours ensemble dans… »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se redressa droit comme un « i » avant de bondir hors du lit.

- « Merde ! »

Je pris ma montre sur la table de nuit et écarquillai les yeux.

Le séminaire de littérature commençait dans moins d'une heure !

- « Il faut absolument que je repasse chez moi avant le début du cours ! Toutes mes notes sont dans ce fichu sac » pesta-t-il en sautant dans son jean.

Il enfila son t-shirt – à l'envers – et chaussa ses All Star en vitesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire ses lacets.

Pour ma part, j'avais encore suffisamment de temps pour me préparer donc, je me faufilai sous le drap et posai ma tête sur ma main tout en l'observant s'affairer.

Il avait l'air totalement débraillé mais, grand Dieu, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres gonflées et sa tenue froissée, il ne m'avait jamais paru aussi sexy.

_Habillé, s'entend…_

- « Ce que tu vois te plait ? » me taquina-t-il en enfilant son blazer à la hâte.

- « Définitivement, oui… »

Il s'approcha alors de moi d'une démarche féline et ma respiration s'accéléra.

L'une de ses mains vint se perdre dans mes cheveux emmêlés et il embrassa mes lèvres doucement, tendrement.

Amoureusement.

_Ah, je fonds…_

- « Cette nuit a été magique Bella. Te toucher, te faire l'amour… c'était… incroyable »

Je fermai les yeux et posai mon front contre le sien, souriante, laissant mon esprit s'imprégner de ses mots.

- « Pour moi aussi. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts… »

C'était on ne peut plus vrai.

Même si…

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Bella ? »

J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ma légère inquiétude ne lui avait apparemment pas échappé.

- « Non! Tout va bien. C'est juste… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Edward ? Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Car faire l'amour venait de tout changer…

Il souffla longuement.

- « A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien Bella… En venant ici hier soir, je n'avais pas vraiment programmé cette suite d'événements. Même si je suis tout à fait _comblé_ de ce qu'il s'est produit cette nuit… et ce matin. Plus que comblé même! » sourit-il, taquin.

Sa main se posa sur ma joue et son ton se fit plus sérieux.

- « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux être avec toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Fais-moi confiance, nous trouverons un moyen d'être ensemble. Je ne te lâcherai pas… »

La conviction qu'il mit dans ses paroles fit que mon cœur loupa un battement.

_Il voulait être avec moi. Il le voulait autant que moi…_

- « Je t'aime, Edward »

_Oh. Mon. DIEU!_

Venais-je juste de lui avouer que je l'aimais ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, littéralement scotchée par ma propre audace.

_La bombe était enfin lâchée !_

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en attendant sa réaction. Mais il se contentait de me fixer, le visage figé dans une expression de complète surprise.

_Merde, est-ce qu'il est trop tôt pour ça ?_

Il couvrit alors ma main de la sienne et je retins mon souffle.

- « Bella, il faut… que je te dise que… »

Je sursautai en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir à la volée.

- « DEBOUT BELLA AU BOIS DORMANT OÙ TU VAS ENCORE ETRE EN RETARD À TON COU… »

Oh non !

NON, NON, NON, MERDE !

_Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fermé cette foutue porte à clé ?_

- « Ed-Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Les yeux de ma colocataire se posèrent alors sur moi et s'élargirent considérablement. Elle refit ensuite plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre son frère et moi, à peine couverte par le drap de lit blanc, comme si elle refusait de croire ce qui se jouait devant des yeux.

Puis elle recula.

_Ca sentait mauvais. _

_Très mauvais._

- « Lily, je peux tout t'expliquer ! » tenta Edward.

Mais juste au moment où il amorça un pas vers elle, elle se détourna et partit en courant dans le couloir.

- « ALICE ! » hurlâmes-nous en même temps.

- « Merde, il faut que je la rattrape ! »

- « Je vais me préparer vite fait et essayer de la retrouver moi aussi »

Repoussant les draps, je me dirigeai à la hâte vers la salle de bains quand Edward saisit mon bras.

- « Bella, à propos de ce qu'il vient de se passer… euh »

Je me figeai, ne sachant pas si je voulais ou non entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire…

- « Pourrait-on en parler ce soir ? Je pense… je pense qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire toi et moi »

Pas mal de choses à se dire ?

Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

_C'est pas le moment de te poser ce genre de question Bell's, il y a plus urgent là !_

- « O-okay. On en parlera ce soir » fis-je en essayant de garder une voix posée. « Va rejoindre ta sœur ».

Il fronça les sourcils, signe que mon calme apparent ne l'avait pas trompé.

- « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Je suis vraiment désolé de devoir partir comme ça mais… »

- « …ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » l'interrompis-je en lui offrant un sourire que je devinais peu convainquant.

Légèrement hésitant, il finit par me ramener contre lui et apposa un long baiser sur mon front en me serrant contre lui.

- « On se voit en cours » souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de se diriger vers la porte et de la claquer derrière lui.

Il était parti, me laissant seule avec mes angoisses concernant Alice et mon trouble quant à ce « pas mal de choses à nous dire ».

Poussant un grognement hautement frustré, j'entrai dans la salle de bains pour me préparer.

_La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé…_

* * *

Lorsque j'entrai dans le local du séminaire de littérature à peine une heure plus tard et que je vis la mine inquiète d'Edward, relisant distraitement ses notes d'une main et tripotant nerveusement son Blackberry de l'autre, je sus qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur sa sœur. Je pris place à ma chaise habituelle et il releva alors brusquement la tête vers moi, me lançant un regard plein d'espoir auquel je répondis par un hochement de tête négatif.

De mon côté, ça n'avait pas été très fructueux non plus… Je m'étais rendue dans tous les endroits qu'Alice fréquentait d'ordinaire, allant de la chambre de Jasper au bar par lequel elle passait chaque matin chercher son Latte Macchiato avant d'aller en cours.

En vain.

Alice Cullen semblait s'être volatilisée dans la nature.

Le bip de mon portable retentit et je le sortis discrètement de mon sac.

**J'ai cherché dans tous les endroits possibles et imaginables, sans succès. Je terminerai le séminaire un quart d'heure plus tôt et irai la trouver à la sortie de son cours d'économie… **

**E.**

Je tapai rapidement une réponse.

**Bonne idée. Je la chercherai de mon côté aussi… J'espère qu'on la retrouvera !**

**B.**

D'ailleurs, si j'étais celle qui la retrouverait, je m'empresserais de lui raconter toute la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et moi. Ce petit jeu de cachotteries avait assez duré et, après ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, on pouvait définitivement dire que quelque chose avait changé entre Edward et moi.

Nous étions… ensemble ?

_Oui… Si on omet le __« pas mal de choses à nous dire » d'Edward, tout à l'heure !_

Je grimaçai en me remémorant cet épisode. Depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces quelques mots, ces derniers n'avaient cessé de me torturer l'esprit.

D'ailleurs, ils le feraient probablement toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me dise enfin de quoi il retourne…

**Au fait, ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?**

**B.**

Je reçus une réponse endéans la minute.

**Oui. Rejoins-moi sur le parking du Holster's à 20h. Je t'emmène chez moi.**

**E.**

Chez lui ? Edward allait m'emmener _chez lui_ ?

Un homme n'emmenait pas la femme avec qui il venait de coucher deux fois de suite chez lui pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle… si ?

_Si tu veux mon avis, il l'emmène plutôt là pour remettre le couvert !_

Des images de notre étreinte du matin même affluèrent à mon cerveau et je dus serrer mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, clairement émoustillée.

Cette façon qu'il avait de me regarder comme s'il allait me dévorer…

Le moment où il a recouvert ma main de la sienne pour le masturber…

Sa façon de m'appeler « bébé »…

Ces mots crus, susurrés à mon oreille…

La façon dont il avait observé, fasciné, son sexe entrer et sortir du mien…

Bon sang, ça avait été carrément torride !

Je ne savais pas qui de l'Edward doux et attentionné de la veille ou du Edward autoritaire et passionné de ce matin je préférais. Impossible de choisir…

Peut-être même existait-il une variété d'autres Edward ?

_Mmmh… Il me tardait de découvrir chacune de ses facettes !_

**Okay. J'ai hâte…**

**B.**

Levant les yeux vers lui, je le vis m'offrir un sourire timide tout en ébouriffant des cheveux d'un geste nerveux.

_Oh oui, j'avais définitivement hâte__ !_

* * *

- « … c'est pourquoi nous pouvons qualifier Zola, Flaubert et Balzac de véritables pères du mouvement décadentiste français »

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'Edward évoquait le mouvement décadentiste et que, de mon côté, je pensais à toutes les choses décadentes que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse le soir même.

_O__bsédée !_

Comment ne pas l'être lorsque l'homme que vous aimiez prononçait des mots sulfureux et interdits tout en balayant discrètement votre corps du regard ?

Et comment ne pas l'être lorsque ce même homme effleurait votre main, votre bras ou votre épaule tandis qu'il déambulait entre les rangées de sièges tout en régalant vos oreilles de sa prose ?

Trois coups portés à la porte de l'auditoire me firent lever les yeux de mes notes quasi inexistantes.

- « Entrez ! » fit Edward d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit et trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle. Celui que je reconnus comme étant le recteur de l'université s'avança vers Edward, un sourire chaleureux collé au visage.

- « Professeur Cullen ! Excusez cette interruption impromptue mais nous aurions aimé nous entretenir avec vous durant quelques minutes à propos d'une jeune femme qui vient de rejoindre notre université et qui désirerais intégrer votre séminaire… »

N'était-il pas trop tard pour entamer un cursus universitaire ? Nous étions déjà début novembre !

- « Je crains que cela soit impossible, Monsieur Locke. Mon séminaire affiche déjà complet, j'ai même dû refuser plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants qui désiraient y participer il y a quelques semaines. Sans compter que la fin du semestre approche à grands pas et que… »

- « …je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un moyen de nous arranger » l'interrompit le recteur. « Cette étudiante tient vraiment à suivre votre cours et je suis certain qu'elle redoublera d'efforts pour rattraper son retard. Elle est d'ailleurs venue pour parler de ses motivations en personne. Mademoiselle Denali ? »

Une jeune femme entra alors dans la salle de cours et je fus instantanément frappée par sa beauté. Avec sa longue chevelure blonde et ses bleus bleu azur, ses traits angéliques, ses jambes sans fin et son allure élégante, on pouvait aisément la qualifier de beauté froide. Jetant de nouveau un coup d'œil à Edward, je remarquai que son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

Je tendis l'oreille, intriguée par sa soudaine pâleur.

- « Pourriez-vous dispenser vos étudiants du dernier quart d'heure de cours afin que nous puissions discuter de tout cela? » reprit le recteur tandis que la jeune femme souriait à Edward qui, lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Que du contraire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil.

- « T-très certainement Monsieur Locke… » finit-il par articuler en passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse désordonnée. « Le cours est terminé ! » annonça-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers nous. « Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même endroit, même heure ! »

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva alors et tandis que j'empaquetais mes affaires dans mon sac, j'observais la demoiselle tendre une main parfaitement manucurée à Edward, qui la serra très brièvement du bout des doigts. Il semblait anxieux, mal à l'aise et même… furieux ?

_La connaissait-il ?_

- « Bon ben, vu qu'on a un quart d'heure à tuer, ça te dit d'aller boire un café Bella ? »

La voix d'Angela me sortit de ma contemplation.

- « C'est gentil Ang mais j'ai hum… rendez-vous avec ma coloc. On se voit en cours cet aprèm ? »

Puisqu'Edward était retenu ici, autant que j'aille moi-même rejoindre Alice à la sortie de son cours…

- « No prob Bell's ! A tout à l'heure » fit-elle en quittant la salle.

Je sortis mon téléphone et pianotai rapidement un sms.

**Je me charge de rejoindre Alice à la sortie de son cours en espérant qu'elle y soit… Je te tiens au courant. A ce soir ! **

**B.**

Je pressai la touche « envoi » et quittai moi aussi la salle, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Edward et cette mystérieuse miss Denali, qui s'observaient silencieusement tandis que le doyen parlait en faisant de grands gestes enthousiastes.

_Inutile de te poser des questions maintenant Bell's, Edward t'en parlera sûrement ce soir !_

Préférant écouter le sage conseil de ma voix intérieure, je me dirigeai vers la fac d'Alice, là où son cours d'économie du lundi matin avait lieu.

Seulement voilà, vingt minutes plus tard, alors que les derniers étudiants quittaient l'amphi, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : Alice n'était pas venue en cours.

Et ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

_Bordel, mais où était-elle passée ?_

Plusieurs sms restés sans réponses plus tard, je me décidai à retourner au cours normal de cette journée qui, elle, était loin de l'être, en espérant qu'elle finisse par se manifester.

Mais lorsque je franchis la porte de notre chambre peu avant 19 heures, à la fin de cette interminable journée de cours, j'étais toujours sans nouvelles. Chaque fois que j'en avais eu l'occasion, je m'étais pourtant précipitée dans l'auditoire où elle était censée se trouver, sauf qu'elle n'y était pas. J'avais passé ma pause de midi à traquer le moindre endroit qu'elle fréquentait habituellement à cette heure de la journée, pour rien. J'avais également essayé d'appeler mon frère plusieurs fois, tombant directement sur sa messagerie vocale.

Etaient-ils ensemble ? Lui avait-elle tout raconté ?

Edward et moi étions dans un sacré pétrin…

_Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'évertue à cacher des choses à son entourage !_

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit, épuisée par cette vaine recherche. Je pouvais encore sentir l'odeur d'Edward sur l'oreiller. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, je blottis mon visage contre ce dernier et inspirai à pleins poumons.

Il sentait le musc, la sueur et le sexe.

_Edward…_

Après m'être littéralement droguée à son odeur durant cinq bonnes minutes, je sortis mon portable pour la millième fois de la journée et tapai rapidement un message.

**J'ai cherché ta sœur toute la journée mais impossible de la trouver ! Ca commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter… Tu as des nouvelles de ton côté ?**

**B.**

Peut-être Edward avait-il eu plus de chance que moi ? Si quelqu'un pouvait calmer Alice Cullen, c'était bien lui. Il était son frère, après tout. Il la connaissait mieux que personne…

En attendant sa réponse, je décidai de m'octroyer une longue douche bien chaude, histoire de me relaxer un peu et de laver toute la tension accumulée durant cette journée. Et puis, ce soir, j'allais revoir Edward…

Un sourire béat franchit mes lèvres à cette simple perspective et, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir vaguement coupable. Alice avait disparu et moi, tout ce à quoi je pensais à cet instant, c'était à mon rendez-vous avec son frère… et à son issue, que j'espérais plus que satisfaisante !

_En même temps, que pourrais-tu faire que tu n'as pas déjà fait aujourd'hui ? Elle finira bien par réapparaître et vous aurez une discussion à ce moment-là !_

C'était un plan…

Edward m'avait donné rendez-vous une heure plus tard sur le parking du Holster's, un bar situé en périphérie du centre-ville. L'endroit étant peu, voire pas du tout fréquenté par des étudiants du campus, il était quasiment impossible que qui que ce soit ne nous reconnaisse et je supposais que c'était pour ça qu'Edward avait choisi cet endroit.

Il valait mieux la jouer prudents…

Mais considérant qu'il me fallait à peu près vingt minutes de bus pour y arriver, il était grand temps que je me prépare !

Enroulée dans une grande serviette moelleuse, je revins vers mon téléphone et constatai que je n'avais reçu aucune réponse à mon sms.

_Il est sûrement occupé à ranger sa tanière en prévision de ma venue_, songeai-je en enfilant des sous-vêtements propres.

Rien qu'à penser au fait qu'il voulait m'emmener chez lui, je pouvais sentir mon estomac enchaîner saltos avant et arrière, cumulets et autres acrobaties vomitives. Peut-être allions-nous pouvoir reprendre là où Alice nous avait interrompus ce matin-là ?

_Tu parles d'une nouvelle session de sexe torride ou bien de la fameuse discussion d'après ton « Je t'aime » sorti de nulle part ?_

Hum, eh bien… Devais-je vraiment choisir ?

Il était clair – et même plus que ça : d'une évidence implacable – que j'étais désespérée de filer sous la couette avec lui pour un troisième round de sexe indescriptiblement incroyable mais, dans le même temps, il était clair – et même d'une importance capitale – qu'Edward et moi devions poursuivre cette conversation à propos de nos sentiments. Alice était entrée dans la chambre juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre à ma déclaration et, du coup, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire. Et inutile de dire que je brûlais d'envie de le savoir… Allait-il m'avouer qu'il éprouvait la même chose ? Cette pensée fit décoller un essaim de papillons au fond de mon ventre… Je ne pouvais pas attendre !

_Ca tombe bien parce qu'il est l'heure de filer !_

Vérifiant une dernière fois ma tenue – ma petite robe noire fétiche – et mon léger maquillage dans le miroir accroché à la porte d'entrée, j'enfilai mon trench et sortis de la chambre… pour tomber nez à nez avec Rosalie.

- « Bell's ! Tu sors ? »

Flûte ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je la croise _maintenant_ ?

- « Hum… Ouais. J'ai rendez-vous avec Demetri »

Elle parut déçue et je m'en voulus immédiatement de lui mentir encore une fois.

- « Oh, j'allais justement te proposer un ciné entre filles. Tu sais, comme au bon vieux temps. Ca fait trop longtemps… »

- « Désolée ma Rose. On reporte ça à mercredi si tu veux ! Vu que je bosse demain soir »

- « Mouais. Alice est là, elle ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais elle ne répond pas et il faut vraiment _vraiment_ que je sorte ce soir… »

Ainsi, Alice ne lui avait pas répondu à elle non plus ?

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qu'elle s'était évanouie dans la nature…

- « Non, je pense qu'elle traîne avec Jazz ce soir »

_Et hop ! Un mensonge de plus !_

- « … pourquoi faut-il que tu sortes ce soir, en particulier ? » continuai-je, tentant d'étouffer mon sentiment de culpabilité.

- « Figure-toi que ma coloc a enfin daigné se montrer ! J'avais fini par penser que j'allais pouvoir profiter seule de cette chambre mais faut croire que les dieux sont contre moi parce que non seulement elle a fini par se pointer mais en plus, c'est le genre de filles que je déteste ! Argh ! En plus, cette garce a bien choisi son moment : elle est entrée dans la chambre et a piqué un scandale quand elle a vu Emmett sortir de la salle de bain en caleçon. En caleçon ! Elle l'a carrément foutu dehors, cette… Bref. Je lui ai dit que j'avais le droit de recevoir mon mec dans ma chambre quand j'en avais envie et elle m'a répondu que maintenant qu'elle était là, tout ça allait changer. J'te jure, j'avais vraiment envie de lui arracher les yeux à cette pu… »

- « Calme-toi Rose ! » ris-je devant tant d'aplomb. « Je suis sûre que ça s'arrangera. Cette fille ne peut pas être si terrible… Elle deviendra peut-être même une très bonne amie, comme Alice ! Souviens-toi : elle non plus tu ne la portais pas dans ton cœur au début et ça s'est vite arrangé »

- « Eh bien moi, je sens qu'elle va me pourrir la vie ! Tanya… Rien que ce prénom sonne comme celui d'une peste »

Je souris à son air dépité et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre.

- « Je suis vraiment désolée Rose mais là, faut vraiment que j'y aille… On reparle de tout ça demain midi, devant un bon hot dog, même endroit que d'habitude ? »

Elle soupira.

- « D'acc Bell's. Passe une bonne soirée et remet le bonjour à ton mec ! »

- « J'y manquerai pas » fis-je en l'enlaçant rapidement. « Bye ! »

- « Bye chérie… »

Bon, il me restait sept minutes avant que mon bus ne passe. Autrement dit, fallait pas traîner… Je réussis à descendre les escaliers et quitter le bâtiment sans me casser la figure, ce qui était un exploit étant donné que j'avais enfilé des bottes à talons plus ou moins hauts, et finis par arriver à l'arrêt de bus avec deux minutes d'avance, deux poumons en feu et un nid de corneille à la place des cheveux.

_Yay !_

Je sentis alors mon téléphone buzzer dans la poche de ma veste, signalant un nouveau message.

**Bella, j'ai bien peur de devoir annuler pour ce soir. Obligation de dernière minute. Je te rappelle plus tard. **

**E.**

Une immense vague de déception m'envahit alors. Edward annulait notre rendez-vous, comme ça, au dernier moment ?

Le bus qui devait m'amener au lieu de rendez-vous s'arrêta devant moi, ouvrit ses portes, et les referma avant de repartir à peine quelques secondes plus tard tandis qu'immobile, je me demandais de quel genre d'obligation il pouvait s'agir et pourquoi il avait attendu la dernière minute pour annuler. Appuyant sur la touche « Réponse », je partis à la pêche aux informations tout en espérant ne pas paraître trop envahissante et désespérée.

**Oh… Rien de grave j'espère ?**

**B.**

Je pressai la touche « Envoi » et attendis, quelque peu anxieuse.

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment…

**Rien que je ne puisse régler ce soir. Bonne soirée.**

**E.**

Son ton plus qu'expéditif me laissa perplexe et malgré moi, je me vexai un peu. Et puis, son « bonne soirée » me narguait littéralement. Je comptais bien passer une bonne soirée jusque là mais il venait d'anéantir cette possibilité sans même me fournir une explication.

_Oh, inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux Bella, ce gars à une vie en dehors de toi ! Il reviendra vers toi une fois ce problème réglé, voilà tout. Fais-lui un peu confiance…_

Avec un soupir, je décidai d'écouter ma voix intérieure et de laisser couler. Après tout, Edward et moi avions tout le temps de nous voir en dehors des cours et ce rendez-vous n'était que partie remise…

_Et puis, l'attente est supposée rendre les choses encore meilleures, non ?_

Je composai alors le numéro de Rosalie pour lui dire que finalement, j'étais okay pour cette séance de ciné entre vieilles copines et son « YIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! » hurlé dans le combiné suffit à me remonter un peu le moral.

Que ferait-on sans les amis ?

* * *

- « Magne-toi Bell's, on va finir par louper le film ! »

- « Ouais ouais, je fais ce que je peux ! » grognai-je en enfilant ma deuxième Converse.

Etant donné que je ne verrai pas Edward ce soir, autant troquer ma petite robe noire et mes talons contre un jean, un vieux pull à capuche et mes baskets favorites !

_Pour le sexy, on repassera…_

- « C'est bon, on peut y aller » dis-je en remontant rapidement mes cheveux en un chignon lâche.

- « Pas trop tôt ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es changée. Franchement, c'est pas parce que Demetri reporte votre rendez-vous que tu dois te négliger pour sortir… » s'exclama-t-elle en me poussant vers la sortie.

C'est vrai qu'à côté d'elle, j'avais l'air... d'un vieux sac. Autant dire les choses telles qu'elles sont. Mais il n'y avait que Rosalie Hale pour porter une robe-portefeuille rouge sang et des talons de 15 centimètres assortis pour un simple ciné entre filles.

- « Merde, j'ai oublié mon portefeuille dans ma chambre ! » s'écria-t-elle en farfouillant dans son sac de créateur. « Viens avec moi. On ne se sait jamais que cette pétasse soit toujours là et qu'une envie furieuse de la boxer me prenne. Tu pourras peut-être m'empêcher de niquer ma manucure… »

- « Quelle violence ! » rigolai-je alors qu'on arrivait déjà devant sa porte.

Porte qu'elle ouvrit, avant de s'immobiliser, droite comme un « i ».

**[Playlist : Cat Power - 'Metal Heart': http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=9EUf05qWCGo&feature=related]**

- « Qu'est-ce que… »

Curieuse de voir ce qui rendait ma meilleure amie aussi statique qu'une statue de cire, je la poussai légèrement et me figeai, moi aussi.

Mon cerveau s'activa à toute vitesse, s'imprégnant de la scène qui se jouait devant mes yeux.

Edward. Edward était assis sur le lit jumeau de celui de Rose, me tournant le dos.

Et la fabuleuse blonde de tout à l'heure, Denali, était assise à califourchon sur lui, ses deux mains crochetant sa nuque.

Ils s'embrassaient.

_Ils s'embrassaient…_

Mon sac tomba lourdement par terre et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers moi.

- « Bella ? » souffla un Edward incrédule.

_Ils s'embrassaient… Edward embrassait la colocataire de Rose. _

Une violente nausée me prit soudainement et je sentis les larmes brouiller ma vue.

Mes poumons semblaient rechigner à fonctionner correctement, rendant ma respiration erratique.

J'avais besoin d'air.

Il fallait que je me tire d'ici.

- « Bella ! Bella attends ! » fit la voix paniquée d'Edward lorsque je fis un pas en arrière.

- « Bell's ? » fit Rosalie en agrippant ma main, les sourcils froncés.

_Ils s'embrassaient__, putain… Edward et cette fille s'embrassaient…_

Je me dégageai brutalement de l'emprise de mon amie, le souffle court.

- « Je… Je… »

Des pas précipités se rapprochèrent de moi et je fis un nouveau pas en arrière, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

_Ils s'embrassaient…_

- « Bella, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » entendis-je vaguement tandis que je franchissais la porte de la chambre à reculons.

J'avais mal aux yeux, à la tête et au cœur.

Je suffoquais.

- « Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » s'énerva mon amie.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de fournir une réponse à sa question, ni d'entendre celle qu'Edward pourrait lui donner.

Je me retournai brusquement et me mis à courir à travers les couloirs.

- « BELLA ! »

J'entendis à peine son cri désespéré tant mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

Il fallait que je sorte. Que je m'en aille.

Loin.

Les yeux embués, je dévalai à l'aveuglette le grand escalier menant à la sortie de la résidence, poussai l'imposante porte de mon épaule et accélérai la course lorsque la pluie, qui avait refait son apparition en cette fraîche soirée de novembre, gifla mon visage strié de larmes.

Je traversai le campus désert comme une furie alors que des trombes d'eau glacée s'abattaient sur moi, me faisant tomber à plusieurs reprises tandis que je pinçai mes lèvres pour ne pas hurler au souvenir d'Edward et se sa blonde imprimées dans ma mémoire.

Puis, je repensai à son sms envoyé à peine dix minutes plus tôt.

_**« **__**Bella, j'ai bien peur de devoir annuler pour ce soir. Obligation de dernière minute. »**_

C'était comme ça qu'il l'appelait ?

Une obligation de dernière minute ?

Putain, cette fille venait à peine de débarquer et il se jetait déjà sur elle ?

_Comment avais-je pu être aussi conne !_

Tournant dans un petit sentier de terre, je poursuivis ma course jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive les ruines d'une ancienne chapelle. A bout de souffle, je finis par m'écrouler sur les marches intactes, les genoux atrocement douloureux. Y jetant un coup d'œil, je vis que mon jean était déchiré et qu'ils étaient couverts de sang, de boue et de cailloux, tout comme mes mains. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal…

Non, la douleur la plus vive se situait au niveau de ma poitrine.

Mettant ma tête entre mes jambes, je tentai de réguler ma respiration laborieuse et les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

Et les mêmes images revinrent, plus nettes, plus vivaces.

_Lui, sous elle. Elle, sur lui. __Leurs bouches scellées. La proximité de leurs corps._

_Ils s'embrassaient…_

Etouffant un nouveau sanglot, je pris mes cheveux dans une poigne ferme et tirai frénétiquement dessus en me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Comment avait-il pu me faire une chose pareille ?

Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ?

Comment avais-je pu être à ce point aveugle ?

Mes larmes redoublèrent lorsque je repensais à ce que nous avions partagé la veille et le matin même. Je m'étais donnée à lui. Je lui avais donné mon corps, ainsi que mon cœur, lorsque je lui avais avoué que je l'aimais.

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ?

Il l'avait piétiné, comme si je n'étais rien à ses yeux.

_Je n'étais rien pour lui. _

_Il s'était servi de moi. _

_Il m'avait pris ce qui m'était le plus cher pour me jeter ensuite._

Un cri de colère, de honte et de désespoir résonna dans la pénombre et je mis un temps à m'apercevoir qu'il venait de moi.

Je continuai à hurler jusqu'à ce que ma gorge me fasse mal et soudain, des bras m'encerclèrent.

Je reconnus le parfum de Rosalie.

- « Sssshhh… Calme-toi. S'il te plaît, calme-toi ma belle »

Je me laissai aller à son étreinte réconfortante, les yeux noyés de larmes, tandis qu'elle murmurait des paroles apaisantes dans mes cheveux.

Et elle me berça. Longtemps.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là, assises dans la pénombre, à écouter la pluie tomber. Mais au bout d'un long moment, mes larmes finirent par se tarir et je me sentis soudainement épuisée.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

- « Tu as couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Je fermai les yeux et acquiesçai de la tête.

Elle étouffa un juron et soupira longuement.

- « Tu l'aimes ? »

Je hochai de la tête une nouvelle fois, me sentant comme la dernière des imbéciles.

_Quelle importance après tout ? Lui n'en avait rien à foutre de moi…_

- « Tu veux en parler ? »

Je lui fis signe que non. Tout ce que je voulais désormais, c'était m'allonger sous ma couette et ne plus jamais en sortir.

- « Okay, comme tu veux. Mais saches que je suis là si tu changes d'avis, d'accord ? »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et serrai sa main dans la mienne.

Le tonnerre se mit alors à gronder et je me rendis compte que je tremblais comme une feuille. Mes vêtements étaient littéralement détrempés.

- « Rentrons » fit-elle simplement en nous remettant sur nos pieds.

Relevant la tête, je vis que son maquillage avait coulé et que ses longs cheveux blonds dégoulinaient d'eau. Malgré tout, elle restait magnifique. Ses pieds étaient nus, à l'exception de ses collants, qui étaient en piteux état.

_Elle avait dû courir après moi… _

- « Ca va aller Bell's ? »

Tandis qu'elle me regardait, soucieuse et pleine de compassion, une bouffée de gratitude me saisit et je la pris brusquement dans mes bras.

Il faisait un temps abominable et pourtant, elle était restée auprès de moi. Elle avait attendu que je me calme. Sans demander aucune explication. Elle m'avait soutenue alors que je lui avais menti pendant des semaines. Elle était une amie formidable.

_Et j'étais une horrible personne…_

La serrant fort contre moi, je soufflai un « merci » à peine audible auquel elle me répondit par un bisou sonore sur ma joue.

- « Viens »

Elle prit alors ma main et, ensemble, nous regagnâmes la résidence, chacune dans nos propres pensées.

Lorsque nous franchîmes la porte de la chambre, la première chose que je vis dans la pénombre fut le clignotement lumineux incessant que produisait mon téléphone portable depuis ma table de nuit. Je restai un moment immobile à fixer cet objet de malheur avant de m'en saisir.

Cinq messages vocaux et le double de sms.

Tous d'Edward.

Je pressai la touche « Off » et plaçai le téléphone dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit avant de le refermer doucement. J'entendis alors le bruit de la douche et Rosalie émergea de la salle de bain. Elle prit à nouveau ma main et me fit pénétrer dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Elle passa mon pull et mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête et me débarrassa de mes baskets et de mon jean. Je me laissais faire, moi qui, d'ordinaire, étais farouchement pudique. Lorsque je fus en sous-vêtements, frigorifiée et tremblotante, elle nous mit sous le jet d'eau bouillante. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et je profitai de l'instant, silencieuse, tandis que Rose s'appliquait à me laver les cheveux.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Elle était juste là pour moi.

Une fois mes cheveux rincés, elle coupa l'eau et m'enroula dans une grande serviette avant d'en faire de même. Elle me fit asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes et ce n'est que lorsque je sentis le picotement du désinfectant sur mes genoux que je me rendis compte qu'elle nettoyait et pansait mes plaies.

Puis, elle me fit enfiler un pyjama, en prit un pour elle, éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et nous mena jusqu'à mon lit avant de nous recouvrir de ma couette. L'odeur d'Edward, toujours présente sur l'étoffe, me fit serrer les dents.

- « Dors ma belle » chuchota-t-elle en lissant mes cheveux vers l'arrière.

Mais malgré mon état d'épuisement, je ne parvenais pas à fermer l'œil. Ou plutôt, je n'osais pas. Car je savais que les mêmes images d'Edward et de cette fille reviendraient me hanter encore et encore, une fois mes paupières closes.

_Je me sentais tellement insignifiante… _

**[Playlist : ****Sophia - 'Directionless': http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=m8xQ7mAJ4-E]**

Comment avais-je pu croire une seconde qu'il pouvait ressentir la même chose que moi ?

Que lui et moi, ça aurait pu être différent ?

Qu'il existait quelque chose de spécial entre nous ?

Comment mon instinct avait-il pu me tromper à ce point ?

Dieu, j'étais tellement naïve…

Les larmes se mirent une nouvelle fois à déborder et la main de mon amie vint les chasser de ses doigts délicats.

- « Je crois que je l'ai aimé dès la première seconde… » dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par mes pleurs.

Elle me prit la main, m'encourageant à continuer.

- « Quand je l'ai vu sur le pas de cette porte, c'était comme si… comme si mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Il m'a souri et j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde prenait enfin un sens. J'étais chamboulée. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Quand Alice m'a dit qu'il était son frère, pour la première fois, je… j'ai eu envie de séduire un homme. Je voulais le séduire, lui. Et ça m'a fait peur de découvrir que j'étais capable d'éprouver de telles choses. Et puis, il y a eu cette fête d'accueil où il m'a invitée à danser et m'a ramenée ici, ce dont je n'avais aucun souvenir le lendemain. Lendemain où j'ai découvert qu'il était mon professeur. Malgré ça, je n'avais pas envie d'arrêter d'envisager que quelque chose soit possible entre nous. Je savais que c'était mal mais au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait de ne pas abandonner. C'était cette intuition… Une sorte de pressentiment qui ne me quittait jamais. Alors, j'ai écrit ce texte. Je voulais juste… je sais pas. Attirer son attention. Avoir une preuve que, peut-être, je lui plaisais. Et ça n'a pas raté. Il est venu ici et il m'a dit ces choses, comme quoi il aurait pu ne pas me repousser le soir de la fête s'il avait su ce que j'éprouvais. Et j'ai commencé à espérer… »

Je ravalais un sanglot, submergée par mes souvenirs.

- « Et puis, un soir, il est venu me rendre visite à la bibliothèque. Ce soir là, on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Dieu, ça a été tellement intense ! J'avais l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, tu sais ? C'était comme si il me faisait prendre conscience d'une nouvelle facette de moi-même. Il m'a fait me sentir… femme. Moi qui pensais n'être qu'une fille banale persuadée de ne pas être capable d'éprouver de désir et encore moi de le susciter chez quelqu'un… Et pourtant, c'était bien du désir pur qui nous avait consumés ce soir-là, lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés contre cette étagère. »

Je fis une nouvelle pause, avant de reprendre mon récit.

- « La semaine suivante, il m'a à nouveau donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque. Si tu savais comme j'étais heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas dit que nous avions commis une erreur ! J'étais… extatique. Ce soir-là, les choses ont été un peu plus loin entre nous. Il… il m'a donné mon premier orgasme et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu envie d'aller plus loin avec un garçon. J'étais prête à perdre ma virginité, avec lui. Je le voulais tellement, Rose. Mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille… Cette nuit-là, il m'a fait promettre de respecter trois règles, la première étant que rien ne se passerait en dehors de la bibliothèque la seconde étant de garder le secret sur notre relation et la troisième étant de ne pas faire l'amour avant qu'il estime que je sois prête. Je crois… qu'il voulait me protéger autant que lui. Notre accord était dangereux et aurait pu nous coûter beaucoup, si quelqu'un s'en était aperçu. Sa carrière. Ma bourse d'études. C'était risqué et je pense qu'il voulait avoir autant de contrôle possible sur la situation. Crois-moi, j'étais en colère de ne pas pouvoir vous en parler. Dieu seul sait à quel point j'aurais été heureuse de vous confier ce qu'il m'arrivait ! Mais c'était la seule solution. Si je devais garder tout ça pour moi pour pouvoir vivre ces quelques instants de bonheur avec lui alors, j'étais prête à le faire… Merde, j'étais prête à tout ! »

Je soupirai longuement.

- « Mais vous aviez des doutes. Et pour les balayer, je vous ai menti. Je vous ai dit que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. C'est là que Demetri intervient. Je te l'ai dit, j'étais prête à tout. Y compris mettre en scène une prétendue relation avec un inconnu. Demetri a tout de suite accepté de m'aider alors que je ne le connaissais même pas. En fait, cette situation l'arrangeait bien lui aussi. Il avait un secret qu'il désirait protéger autant que je désirais protéger le mien. Il… il aime les garçons, Rose. »

- « Demetri est gay ? » fit-elle, incrédule.

C'était la première fois qu'elle réagissait à mon récit.

- « Oui. Peu de gens le savent et je sais que je peux te faire confiance, tu n'iras pas le crier sur tous les toits »

- « Bien sûr, son secret est bien protégé avec moi »

Je hochai de la tête.

- « Tu te souviens de cette fois où je vous l'ai présenté, quand nous sommes sortis au club ? Edward n'était pas au courant de ma petite mise en scène. Quand il nous a rejoints et qu'il nous a vus, il a cru que je m'étais moquée de lui et on s'est violemment disputés. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il a rompu avec moi ce soir-là, si on peut dire ça comme ça »

Le souvenir de notre dispute sur le parking du club me fit mal.

- « Je ne l'ai plus vu pendant plus d'une semaine après ça. Il avait littéralement disparu, loupant même deux séances de cours. Il a fini par réapparaître un soir à la bibliothèque. Ce soir-là, il a laissé tomber toutes ses barrières. Il m'a avoué s'être exilé en Alaska pour s'éloigner de moi mais que ça n'avait pas marché. Il m'a dit… qu'il ne pouvait plus se tenir éloigné de moi. Qu'il n'en avait plus la force. Il… Merde, il avait l'air tellement sincère, Rose ! Je l'ai cru. Je l'ai cru avec toutes les fibres de mon corps. Comment ais-je pu être aussi conne ? »

Je chassais mes larmes d'un mouvement rageur, me fustigeant pour cette perte de temps, d'énergie et cette confiance aveugle que j'avais pu avoir en lui.

- « Shhhh Bella. Rien n'est ta faute : il est celui qui est à blâmer ! Toi, tu es seulement tombée amoureuse et ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous »

Je reniflais disgracieusement.

_Ouais, pathétiquement amoureuse d'un menteur…_

- « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

- « Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais réellement tombée amoureuse de lui » avouai-je en fixant le plafond, honteuse. « Alors j'ai essayé de lui faire abandonner ses fichues règles. J'en avais marre de devoir vous mentir et… je voulais qu'on aille plus loin lui et moi. On avait de plus en plus de mal à se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre. On se chopait dans les placards et entre les cours. Ca devenait ridicule et je n'en pouvais plus. Alors Demetri m'a aidé à mettre au point le plan SAEC »

- « SAEC ? » fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- « Hum… Sexe Avec Edward Cullen »

- « Ce type est dingue ! »

Le rire de mon amie provoqua le mien, malgré mes larmes.

Cela me fit du bien.

- « Mais Edward n'a jamais craqué, même pendant ce week-end chez les Cullen où, crois-moi, j'ai mis le paquet pour arriver à mes fins. Ce plan était une catastrophe et un échec total. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à hier soir… »

J'eus un haut le cœur en repensant à la veille. Ca m'avait paru tellement merveilleux, intense, magique…

Vrai.

Alors qu'en réalité…

- « Il est venu ici et… Il m'a enfin donné ce que je voulais. Ce que nous voulions tous les deux. On a fait l'amour et ça a été… parfait. Il ne m'a jamais brusquée, il a été tendre, attentif, respectueux. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Même si l'issue de tout ça est ce qu'elle est, j'imagine que je peux m'estimer heureuse d'avoir au moins eu une première fois telle que celle-là, quelque part »

Rosalie soupira longuement.

- « Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ça, Bella. Je ne peux pas croire que ce mec ait été assez bête pour ne pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir… Il s'en mordra les doigts, sois en sûre. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il est probablement en train de faire à l'instant où je te parle »

- « Crois-moi, il est sûrement trop occupé avec cette Denali de malheur pour avoir des regrets »

J'avais beau jouer les sarcastiques, ça n'amoindrit pas la sensation de torsion que je ressentais dans le ventre.

Mon amie grogna à l'évocation de sa nouvelle colocataire.

- « J'étais certaine que cette garce était maudite. Je veux dire, elle porte carrément les mots 'PROBLEMES IMMINENTS' sur son front »

- « Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être une bombe »

Parce qu'il fallait bien l'admettre : cette fille était superbe.

Rosalie parut soudain en colère.

- « Elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! »

- « Pourtant, il la préfère à moi… »

- « C'est parce que c'est un connard de première ! » s'insurgea-t-elle. « Bella, je refuse que tu te dénigres à cause de ce que ce type t'a fait. Il ne te méritait pas. Tu es trop bien pour lui. Il faut qu'on prévienne Alice d'ailleurs, histoire qu'elle aille botter les fesses de son crétin de frère »

_Alice !_

- « Ouais hum, j'ai oublié de te dire… Alice nous a surpris ici ce matin, Edward et moi. Elle… s'est enfuie et je n'arrive plus à la joindre depuis »

J'avais vraiment tout gâché.

- « Oh bon Dieu de merde, cette histoire est une vraie catastrophe ! »

- « Ouais, à qui le dis-tu… »

Je baillai tout en me frottant les yeux.

Raconter toute cette histoire m'avait littéralement épuisée…

- « Tu es crevée, Bella. Dors. On en rediscutera demain. Je te promets que tout finira par s'arranger avec Alice et que toute cette histoire avec Edward fera rapidement partie de l'histoire ancienne »

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison… Mais j'étais persuadée que tout n'allait pas être aussi simple. Peut-être que les choses s'arrangeraient avec Alice, oui. Mais pour ce qui était d'oublier Edward, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Car malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, je l'aimais.

Je l'aimais toujours…

* * *

En m'éveillant le lendemain matin, j'eus l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Ma tête pulsait dangereusement et le moindre son m'écorchait les oreilles. Sans parler de l'objet plus qu'encombrant qui semblait s'être logé en travers de ma gorge…

- « Bella, t'es réveillée ? »

Ouvrant péniblement un œil, je vis que Rosalie était penchée sur moi, la mine concernée. Elle était déjà douchée, habillée et prête à partir en cours.

_Merde, les cours !_

Je tentai de me lever et sifflai de douleur avant de m'écrouler à nouveau sur le matelas.

- « T'as pas l'air franchement en forme. Tu ferais mieux de rester au lit aujourd'hui »

- « Hors de question ! » fis-je d'une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un Dark Vador sous stéroïdes.

Je n'étais d'ailleurs même pas sûre que Rosalie ait compris un traître mot de ce que je venais de dire.

- « Isabella Marie Swan, si je te dis que tu vas rester au lit, eh bien tu vas rester au lit, c'est bien compris ? Tu as besoin de te reposer, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit… »

A ses mots, je me remémorai les bribes du cauchemar qui m'avait réveillé à diverses reprises au cours de cette nuit. C'était toujours le même scénario : Edward était au dessus de moi, me faisant l'amour, mais ce n'était pas mon prénom qu'il murmurait. C'était celui de l'autre. Tanya. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait et que je n'étais rien pour lui. Quand j'essayais de lui dire que j'étais Bella, ce n'était pas ma voix qui sortait de mes lèvres, mais la sienne. Et lorsque je contemplais mon reflet dans ses yeux, c'était son visage à elle que je voyais.

_Fichu cauchemar__… Fichu Edward... Fichue situation de merde!_

- « J'essaierai de trouver Angela pour lui dire de te ramener ses notes ce soir. Et pour le boulot, on verra plus tard si tu te sens mieux. En attendant, tu ne bouges pas. Faut que je file, mon cours a déjà commencé »

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et se pencha à nouveau vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mon front.

- « Je passerai t'apporter de quoi manger ce midi, okay ? Essaie de dormir encore un peu »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en ramenant la couette sous mon menton.

Elle me sourit et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Alice se tenait là.

Elles paraissaient aussi surprises l'une que l'autre.

Rose ne lui laissa pas le temps de décider de quoi que ce soit et la poussa vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

- « Vous deux avez besoin de parler. Je vous vois tout à l'heure »

Avec ça, elle claqua la porte derrière elle et je me retrouvai avec ma colocataire dans un silence pesant. Je relevai les yeux vers elle et vis qu'elle me toisait d'un regard froid. Glacial même.

_Si un regard pouvait tuer…_ songeai-je.

Je fis un effort surhumain pour me relever en position assise.

**[Playlist : Stereophonics – 'I'm Alright': http : / www . youtube . com/watch?v=-OgOdeX-sn8]**

- « Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

Les hostilités étaient lancées…

- « Alice… »

- « JE TE DEMANDE DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS CA DURE ! »

Je baissai les yeux, légèrement déstabilisée par son agressivité.

- « Un peu plus d'un mois maintenant »

- « Un mois ? Un mois que tu te tapes mon frère dans mon dos ? »

Elle faisait sonner ça comme si j'étais la dernière des putains.

Je lui jetai un regard équivalent au sien.

- « Premièrement, je ne _me tape_ pas ton frère. Je suis _amoureuse_ de lui. Et deuxièmement, je ne parlais pas de sexe quand je te disais que ça durait depuis un mois entre nous. Je te parlais de relation. Si tu veux tout savoir, nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois avant-hier. C'est pour ça que tu l'as retrouvé ici, hier matin. »

- « Soit. Tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi mon propre frère et la soi disant meilleure amie m'ont délibérément menti pendant si longtemps ! »

Je tentai de ne pas me laisser démonter par les termes « soi disant » et pris une longue inspiration avant d'entamer mon récit. Ca allait être pénible mais je lui devais au moins ça et j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi j'avais du lui mentir pendant tout ce temps. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de m'interrompre mais je la fis taire d'un seul regard. Lorsque je mis l'épisode Demetri sur le tapis, je la vis se tendre. Et lorsque je lui dis qu'il était homosexuel et que notre relation n'était qu'une mascarade, elle explosa littéralement.

- « TU LE SAVAIS ! » hurla-t-elle, et j'eus l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser. « Ce gars est GAY et tu nous a fait croire que vous étiez ENSEMBLE ! »

- « Je sais que c'était mal de vous mentir Alice. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je t'ai expliqué pourquoi ! Ces règles que ton frère a fixées… »

- « … je m'en fiche ! Tu ne te rends pas compte Bella, tu ne te rends compte de rien ! »

- « EH BIEN EXPLIQUE-MOI ALORS ! » explosai-je à mon tour. « Explique-moi pourquoi ça te met tellement en colère ! »

- « Le soir où nous sommes sortis au pub tous ensemble, je l'ai surpris dans les toilettes des hommes. Avec un autre homme, Bella »

Oh…

Je fermai les yeux, comprenant soudainement où elle voulait en venir.

- « Tu n'imagines pas l'enfer que ça a été pour moi de te regarder en face après ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! Te le dire, ne pas te le dire…Je pensais que c'était assez sérieux entre vous. Merde, tu avais l'air tellement heureuse ! J'ai cru devenir folle. Trouver le mec de ta meilleure amie en train de baiser avec un autre mec dans des toilettes, c'est pas le genre de truc qui arrive tous les jours ! »

C'était donc ça la raison de sa mauvaise humeur permanente…

- « J'ETAIS PERDUE ! Je ne voulais pas être celle qui briserait ton petit conte de fées. J'en voulais à Demetri pour ce qu'il avait osé te faire. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir la force de te dire la vérité. Putain, j'en voulais au monde entier ! Alors imagine-toi mon état hier lorsque je t'ai trouvé mon frère dans cette chambre et que tu étais à moitié nue ! »

Je baissais les yeux, soudain honteuse.

Ca expliquait tout…

Je n'avais fait que la critiquer et lui hurler dessus alors qu'en fait, elle se comportait comme ça parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour me protéger de mon propre mensonge. Elle s'était sentie indigne de mon amitié parce qu'elle n'osait pas m'avouer la vérité sur mon prétendu petit ami mais _j'_étais celle qui était indigne d'elle.

_J'étais la pire des amies qui soient…_

- « Je me suis sentie trahie. Doublement trahie » poursuivit-elle. « Toutes ces heures passées à me fustiger n'étaient en fait qu'une énorme perte de temps »

- « Je suis désolée Alice. Vraiment désolée… Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre »

Elle soupira, lasse, et un long silence s'ensuivit.

Et alors que je pensais qu'elle était sur le point de me planter là, elle n'en fit rien.

- « Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite »

Surprise qu'elle me tende une telle perche, je relevai les yeux vers elle.

Elle voulait m'écouter. Elle voulait connaître la suite de mon histoire.

Je décidai de prendre ça comme un bon signe. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu finalement ?

Car si j'avais perdu Edward, mon amitié avec sa sœur pouvait encore être sauvée.

Je repris donc mon récit là où elle m'avait interrompue, passant en revue notre dispute à sur le parking du club, son éloignement après ça, nos retrouvailles, l'opération SAEC pour enfin terminer sur sa visite dans notre chambre et la nuit d'amour qui a suivi.

_Enfin, ce que j'avais pris pour une nuit d'amour…_

Lorsque j'eus terminé ma tirade, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- « Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! » marmonna-t-elle. « Mon frère et toi, ensemble… c'est… »

- « Je n'ai pas fini Alice » l'interrompis-je doucement.

Oh oui, la _meilleure_ partie arrivait…

- « Hier soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec ton frère. Il a annulé au dernier moment, prétextant une urgence, alors Rose et moi avons décidé de nous faire un ciné entre filles. Quand nous sommes allées dans sa chambre récupérer son portefeuille, Edward était là. Avec la nouvelle coloc de Rose, qui avait débarqué le matin même. Ils… »

Je ravalai un sanglot et détournai les yeux vers la fenêtre.

- « Ils s'embrassaient »

Un lourd silence suivit ma révélation, me permettant de revivre ce moment horrible encore et encore et de raviver un peu plus ma douleur.

Et je me retrouvai à nouveau en train de pleurer.

_Qui aurait pu croire que je deviendrais le genre de fille à __chialer sur son sort après s'être fait tromper et jeter par son mec ? _songeai-je ironiquement.

- « Tu veux dire… qu'il t'a… »

- « Ouais Alice, Edward m'a trompée » chuchotai-je en observant toujours la fenêtre.

J'entendis alors ses pas étouffés par la moquette se rapprocher de moi et sentis le lit s'affaisser. Je tournai mon regard vers elle et vis que toute trace d'animosité avec disparue de son regard, remplacée par quelque chose comme… de la compassion.

Lorsqu'elle vit mes larmes, elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et m'enveloppa dans une étreinte forte et rassurante.

- « Oh Bella… »

_J'avais retrouvé mon Alice…_

- « J'arrive pas à croire que mon frère ait pu faire une chose pareille… » fit-elle en se dégageant de moi tout en saisissant ma main.

Pourtant il l'avait fait. A peine quelques heures après m'avoir fait l'amour passionnément. A peine quelques heures après que je lui aie avoué mes sentiments…

- « Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Je veux dire, je ne comprends pas. Il t'a repoussée pendant des semaines, à cause de cette règle numéro trois, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Il ne voulait pas céder. Il disait que si j'estimais être prête, lui ne l'était pas »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- « Pourquoi mon frère se serait-il évertué à te repousser, pour ensuite céder et coucher avec toi avant de te tromper ensuite ? C'est pas très logique… »

- « Je te l'accorde. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de l'avoir fait »

Et puis, cela me frappa comme une évidence.

_Peut-être était-il avec cette fille au départ et qu'il m'avait trompée avec elle avant de se raviser ?_

Oh mon Dieu, jouait-il un double jeu depuis le début ?

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bell's ? T'es toute pâle ! »

Etait-ce seulement possible ?

- « Alice… et si… et s'il était avec elle depuis le début et qu'il _l_'avait trompée avec _moi_ ? Si c'était _mo_i l'autre femme ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur la couverture, semblant réfléchir sérieusement à cette possibilité.

- « Je vais le tuer… » marmonna-t-elle bassement.

J'eus un rire sans joie et elle me darda de son regard le plus meurtrier.

- « Je ne plaisante pas Bella, je vais vraiment le tuer. Il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça, surtout pas après t'avoir pris ta virginité »

Pas la peine de te disputer avec lui pour ça. C'est fini, voilà tout. Je m'y ferai va, t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas la première à qui ça arrive… »

J'étais loin d'être convaincue de ce que j'avançais mais que pouvais-je lui dire d'autre ? Je n'avais pas envie de briser leur relation de frère et sœur. Ces deux là s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour ça…

- « Bella, Edward est peut-être mon frère mais tu es mon amie et sur ce coup, je suis de ton côté. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais lui botter l'arrière-train et il va avoir du mal à se faire pardonner ça, crois-moi »

Je me mordis la lèvre, avant d'oser poser la question à 10.000 points.

- « Et moi Alice ? Est-ce qu'il y a une chance que tu me pardonnes pour t'avoir menti ? »

Elle soupira et prit mon visage en coupe.

- « Tu es déjà pardonnée ma belle. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... »

J'eus alors mon premier vrai sourire depuis la veille au soir et elle me le rendit.

- « Merci Lily… »

- « De rien Bell's. Ca fait du bien de te retrouver. Tout va bien aller, tu verras… »

J'avais envie de croire en cette promesse.

Non, c'était plus que ça...

J'avais _besoin_ d'y croire…

* * *

Lorsque Rosalie revint avec de la soupe fraîche ce midi-là, je fus incapable d'en avaler une seule goutte. La douleur dans ma gorge était toujours aussi vive et ma migraine matinale ne m'avait pas quittée. En fait, mon état avait même plutôt empiré.

Elle avait alors appelé le médecin le plus proche pour une visite à domicile et celui-ci ne tarda pas à poser son diagnostic : grippe doublée d'une pharyngite aigue.

Rien que ça.

J'avais hérité d'un certificat médical jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, avec sommation de rester au lit et de me goinfrer de petites pilules de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Il était donc hors de question que j'aille travailler le soir même et que j'assiste à un quelconque cours avant le lundi suivant.

_Super…__J'allais avoir du temps pour ruminer toute cette foutue situation !_

Alice et Rose s'étant éclipsées pour leur après-midi de cours, je me retrouvai bientôt seule dans la chambre à alterner siestes agitées et périodes de réflexions intenses, généreusement sponsorisées par toute la batterie de médicaments qu'on m'avait forcée à ingurgiter.

Des millions de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, sans que je puisse m'en empêcher.

Pourquoi Edward m'avait-il fait ça ?

Qui était vraiment cette fille, Tanya ?

S'agissait-il de sa petite amie ? Avais-je donc été, l'espace d'une nuit, la maîtresse d'Edward ? L'autre femme ? Etait-elle la raison pour laquelle il disait ne pas être prêt à coucher avec moi ? Etait-ce un mensonge ? Etait-ce lié à son sentiment de culpabilité envers cette Denali ?

Et puis comment étais-je censée supporter nos prochaines sessions de cours, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Devais-je abandonner, à quelques semaines des examens de fin d'année ?

Je me sentais tellement mal, triste, trahie…

Salie.

_Quelle idiote__ d'avoir osé espérer…J'étais d'une bêtise affligeante._

Et pourtant… pourtant, je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

J'étais maso.

Tellement maso d'ailleurs qu'au bout de mon quatrième réveil, je ne fus plus obsédée que par une chose : ouvrir le tiroir dans lequel j'avais fourré mon portable la veille au soir.

Portable qui renfermait au moins une dizaines de messages d'Edward, écrits et vocaux.

Peut-être qu'ils apporteraient des réponses à toutes ces questions que je me posais ?

Peut-être qu'ils m'aideraient à y voir plus clair ?

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée…Qu'Edward aurait beau inventer toutes les excuses du mondes, cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il ait embrassé cette fille sous mes yeux.

Mais il m'était impossible de résister à la tentation…

_Tu vas le regretter Bell's !_

Me redressant contre la tête de lit, j'ouvris doucement le tiroir et en extirpai le téléphone.

Je pressai la touche « On », entrai mon code secret et me retrouvai sur mon écran d'accueil, qui indiquait 21 messages.

Je contemplai longuement l'écran, ne parvenant pas à me décider.

_Devais-je les lire, les écouter ?_

Je pris une longue inspiration et, sans y accorder une seconde pensée, pressai l'icône menant à mes sms.

_**Reçu le lundi 14 novembre 2011 à 20h04**_

_**De : Edward Cullen**_

**Bella, ****s'il te plait, décroche ! Il faut qu'on parle. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois… E.**

Qu'avait-il de si important à m'expliquer ? Ce que j'avais vu se passait de commentaires…

_**Reçu l**__**e lundi 14 novembre 2011 à 20h16**_

_**De : Edward Cullen**_

**Pourquoi tu ne décroches pas ? Je sais de quoi tout ça avait l'air mais crois-moi, tu te trompes. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer ! J'ai BESOIN de t'expliquer ! E.**

Je ravalai une nouvelle salve de larmes et sélectionnai le message suivant.

_**Reçu l**__**e lundi 14 novembre 2011 à 20h32**_

_**De : Edward Cullen**_

**Dis-moi simplement où tu es et je viens te rejoindre ! E.**

Mon ventre se tordit quand je repensaai à l'endroit où je m'étais terrée hier soir et l'état dans lequel je m'étais mise à cause de lui…

_**Reçu l**__**e lundi 14 novembre 2011 à 21h01**_

_**De : Edward Cullen**_

**Bella, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ! Tu ne peux pas… Je t'en supplie, décroche ce fichu téléphone ! E.**

Comment osait-il évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous alors qu'il était celui qui avait tout gâché ? Comment osait-il se poser en victime ?

_**Reçu l**__**e lundi 14 novembre 2011 à 21h04**_

_**De : Edward Cullen**_

**Je suis en train de devenir dingue… Je te cherche partout ! Dis-moi au moins que tu vas bien ! Que tu es en sécurité ! Je ne sais même pas si Rosalie a pu te rattraper. Décroche, s'il te plaît… E.**

Lui dire que j'allais bien ? Comment, putain de merde, étais-je supposée aller bien après ce que j'avais vu ? Après ce qu'il m'avait fait ?

J'en avais assez lu.

Lire ces sms n'avait servi qu'à transformer ma tristesse en une colère noire.

Au moment où j'allais l'éteindre de nouveau, il signala un appel entrant.

Edward.

Je restai un moment à contempler l'écran clignotant avant de lancer mon téléphone de toutes mes forces contre le mur. L'appareil vola en éclats aux quatre coins de la chambre tandis que je m'effondrai à nouveau, à bout de nerfs et de forces.

* * *

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée me sortis de mon état catatonique quelques heures plus tard.

- « Debout la dedans ! »

Je grognai au ton enjoué d'Alice et frottai rapidement mes yeux gonflés par les larmes et le sommeil.

- « Angela m'a filé des photocopies de ses notes de la journée pour toi. Elle espère que tu te remettras vite. Je suis aussi allée apporter ton certificat au secrétariat de ta fac et à la bibliothèque, histoire d'expliquer ton absence aux travaux pratiques et à ton boulot pour cette semaine » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu te sens un peu mieux ? »

- « J'ai l'impression d'être au bout de ma vie » grommelai-je. « Ma fièvre s'est un peu calmée mais je suis encore un peu groggy »

Et je n'exagérais pas. Physiquement et moralement, j'étais vannée…

- « Ca explique ta mine affreuse ! »

- « Merci pour le réconfort Alice » ironisai-je.

- « Tout pour toi, baby ! »

J'étais bien trop heureuse de la retrouver que pour lui tenir rigueur de ses réflexions charmantes, qui m'avaient manqué autant qu'elle.

- « Dis Bella, je suis vraiment contente que tout soit arrangé entre Alice et toi et tout mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » interrogea Rose en observant les bribes de mon téléphone éparpillées sur le sol.

Ah oui, ça…

- « Hum… Mon portable »

Je ne leur donnai pas plus d'explications et elles ne m'en demandèrent pas non plus, ce dont je leur fus reconnaissante.

- « Et une idée de cadeau pour Noël, UNE ! » fit Rose en brandissant un morceau du défunt appareil.

Je grognais lorsque je me rendis compte que j'allais probablement hériter d'une de ces machines multifonctionnelles de l'enfer auxquelles j'étais certaine de ne rien comprendre.

_Bella__ Swan 0 – 1 Monde moderne._

Gah !

- « Bon, j'annonce le programme de ce soir : soirée DVD ! » pépia Alice. « 'Sex and the City' 1 et 2. On est allées faire quelques petites courses avec Rose et on a ramené plein de cochonneries plus caloriques les unes que les autres spécialement pour l'occasion. Ce soir, on oublie notre cellulite et on se laisse aller ! »

Je secouai la tête, clairement amusée et attendrie par leur façon de me montrer qu'elles étaient là pour moi et qu'elles ne me laisseraient pas vivre ce moment pénible toute seule.

_J'avais des amies en or…_

Elles méritaient que je fasse un petit effort et que je mette mes pensées déprimantes de côté pour un soir.

J'en étais capable...

… _et puis, j'avais vraiment envie de voir Sex and the City !_

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions occupées à insulter ce cher Mister Big qui, bien que fabuleusement sexy, avait osé abandonner Carrie devant l'autel, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- « Je vais ouvrir ! » hurla Rose, la bouche pleine de Dragibus. « Ah Demetri, quelle excellente surprise ! Entre… »

- « Salut Rose ! Alice ! Hey mon cœur… » fit-il suavement en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- « Mauvaise idée Dem ! » l'interrompis-je en mettant une main devant ma bouche. « J'ai chopé la crève et je suis pleine de microbes »

- « Ouais et puis, c'est plus la peine de jouer la comédie mon gars, on est au courant de tout » fit Rose tout en enfournant une nouvelle poignée de bonbons.

Mon ami se tourna alors vers moi, un air de totale incompréhension lui barrant le visage.

- « Tout ? » articula-t-il silencieusement.

J'hochai la tête avec un sourire contrit et délaissai le film pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté ma chambre, deux jours plus tôt. Et s'il avait bondi en me collant son « V » de la victoire sous le nez lorsque je lui avais raconté ma nuit d'amour avec Edward, son expression changea bien vite lorsque je lui racontais ce qui avait suivi.

Ce n'était même pas de la colère, non.

C'était de la perplexité.

- « Ca n'a aucun sens… »

- « C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit ! » pointa Alice.

Rose eut un soupir agacé.

- « Pourquoi devrait-il avoir un sens à tout ça ? Edward a juste voulu tremper son biscuit avec deux filles différentes en moins de quelques heures, voilà tout. Il a réfléchi avec sa queue, comme la plupart des mecs de son âge »

- « Dis donc, t'es sympa toi ! » s'insurgea Demetri.

Sa mine outrée me fit rire malgré moi et une violente quinte de toux s'ensuivit.

_Foutue grippe/pharyngite!_

- « Oh, joue pas les prudes avec nous Dem ! Faut-il que je te rappelle dans quelle position je t'ai trouvé dans les toilettes du pub avec ce gars aux cheveux bleus ? » intervint sévèrement Alice.

Il grimaça à cette perspective.

- « Non merci, je vais m'en passer pour cette fois ! Revenons-en plutôt à ce cher professeur Cullen… »

- « Les gars, ça vous dirait pas de parler d'autre chose ? » les coupai-je. « J'ai pensé à ça toute cette maudite journée et j'en peux vraiment plus. Rose a raison : Edward s'est juste servi de moi pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Faut pas chercher plus loin »

- « Mais Bell's… »

- « Non Alice. S'il tenait vraiment à moi, il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas à mal au début, j'en sais rien. Mais les faits sont là : hier soir, il embrassait cette fille. Alors qu'il était censé me retrouver moi. Il m'a menti en plus de m'avoir trompée »

- « Mais tu n'as pas envie d'écouter ses explications ? Il a peut-être une bonne excuse, j'en sais rien moi »

Ah, Demetri et son éternel optimisme…

- « Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Ca me fait mal de le dire et croyez-moi, je prends vraiment sur moi pour en parler là, mais toutes les preuves sont là. Je ne suis rien pour lui… »

Je le vis échanger un regard lourd de sens avec Alice tandis que Rosalie venait s'installer à mes côtés.

- « Eh bien il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate… » sourit-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui renvoyer son sourire et nous nous remîmes à regarder le film dans un silence confortable entrecoupé d'exclamations tantôt enthousiastes, tantôt dégoûtées quant aux tenues des héroïnes du film.

Contre toute attente, cette soirée me faisait du bien… Ca m'évitait de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé et à la douleur qui déchirait ma poitrine.

_Mais cette nuit, lorsque j'allais me retrouver seule avec mes souvenirs, ça serait une autre histoire… _pensai-je au moment où l'on frappa à nouveau à la porte.

_Décidemment…_

Rosalie se leva encore une fois en pestant contre la personne qui, d'après ses dires, lui faisait louper le meilleur moment du film, aka le moment où Charlotte était victime d'une tourista de tous les diables.

Ouais, Rose avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour assez douteux...

**[****Playlist : Placebo - 'Running up that Hill': http: / www . youtube . com/watch?v=4KEEXyRL0qE]**

- « Non mais je rêve ! » grogna-t-elle. « Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que tu oses te pointer ici ! »

- « Rosalie, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est un scandale dans le couloir d'une résidence étudiante »

Je me tendis lorsque je reconnus cette voix, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

C'était celle d'Edward.

Il était ici.

Bordel, il était _ici_ !

- « Je m'en fiche. Tu dégages. Maintenant. »

Alice bondit sur ses pieds et les rejoignit sur le pas de la porte.

- « Edward, tu ferais mieux de partir »

- « Ouais, écoute le conseil de ta sœur et barre-toi avant que je te colle mon poing dans la tronche, comme je rêve de le faire depuis hier soir ! »

J'entendis le poing d'Edward s'abattre sur la porte.

- « Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle. C'est capital, c'est… Putain, elle refuse de répondre au téléphone et mes sms restent sans réponse. Il n'y a même plus de tonalité quand j'appelle ! Je vais devenir fou ! »

- « Elle a autre chose à faire que répondre aux appels d'un connard dans ton genre ! »

- « Rose… » intervint Alice.

- « Non Alice. Quelqu'un doit lui dire quel enfoiré il a été ! »

- « Dites-moi au moins si elle va bien. Elle… elle n'est pas venue travailler ce soir et… »

Rose eut un rire cynique qui me glaça les sangs.

- « Si elle va bien ? Tu veux savoir si elle va _bien_ ? Elle est malade comme un chien et ce, uniquement par _ta_ faute. Elle est restée des heures sous une pluie battante, prostrée, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps tout ça parce qu'elle t'a vu… »

- « ROSE, ARRETE ! » m'entendis-je hurler.

Demetri prit ma main et la serra fort dans la sienne.

- « Bella ? Bella, tu es là ? Je t'en prie, il faut que je te parle! » l'entendis-je dire, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- « Va-t-en Edward » repris-je, à bout de souffle.

Rosalie me cachait à sa vue mais je vis tout de même sa main passer frénétiquement dans ses mèches folles.

- « Bella, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi. Je peux tout t'expliquer… »

- « Je me fiche de tes explications, je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille ! » hurlai-je en bondissant hors du lit.

Je perdais patience, je le sentais. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de tout ça.

J'en avais assez d'y penser. J'en avais assez de pleurer comme une idiote d'ado transie d'amour. Et, plus que tout, le simple fait qu'il soit à quelques mètres de moi m'était insupportable.

- « Fais ce qu'elle te dit Edward » intervint doucement Alice. « Laisse-lui un peu de temps »

- « Mais Lily… »

- « S'il te plait, Edward ! »

J'entendis alors son soupir résigné et mon cœur se serra malgré tout.

J'étais vraiment pathétique… Pas étonnant qu'il m'ait roulée avec une telle facilité !

- « Je suis désolé Bella. Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis désolé… » souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces, tentant de ne pas laisser ses mots pénétrer ma tête, mon cœur.

Comme si une chose pareille était possible.

Finalement, j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir et Demetri eut tout juste le temps de me rattraper alors que je m'écroulais.

Je ne pus retenir une nouvelle crise de larmes plus longtemps...

* * *

**NOOOOOON, NE ME DETESTEZ PAS!**

**Bon, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié de préciser que le menu de ce chapitre contenait un arrivage pas très frais de morue (aka Tanya Denali) mais tout de même! :D**

**Faites-moi plutôt confiance quant à la suite des événements...**

**Alors, vous y croyez vous à la théorie de Bella, comme quoi elle serait en fait "l'autre femme", avec qui Edward a trompé Tanya? Ou bien vous en avez une autre, de théorie? Il me tarde de le savoir. Et s****inon, le lemon? Hum?**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec grande impatience, croyez-moi!**

**Plein de bisous et prenez soin de vous!**

**V.**


	23. NOTE D'AUTEUR

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais bien une petite mise au point.

Suite à plusieurs reviews qui m'ont franchement énervée, il me semble que certaines choses doivent être clarifiées…

1.** Je** suis l'auteure d'Obsessions. C'est **mon** histoire et **je** mène l'intrigue comme **je** l'entends. Si j'ai décidé de faire intervenir Tanya dans le dernier chapitre, c'est mon droit le plus strict. Pareil pour le comportement d'Edward. Ce revirement de situation est nécessaire pour la suite. Je sais ce que je fais et je vous ai demandé de me faire confiance. Si c'est au-dessus de vos forces, rien ne vous retient ici.

2. Dans cette histoire, je m'efforce de rendre mes personnages aussi « humains » que possible. Edward s'approche peut être de la perfection physique mais il reste un homme. Un homme avec un passé. Un homme avec des défauts. Un homme qui fait parfois des erreurs. Alors je suis désolée de briser l'image idyllique que certaines d'entre vous s'étaient construites mais c'est comme ça. Idem pour le personnage de Bella. Ca vous saoule qu'elle se soit enfuie après avoir vu Edward avec Tanya, sans même attendre une quelconque explication ? Je serais curieuse de voir comment certaines, qui s'amusent à critiquer son comportement, auraient réagi dans une telle situation. « Ma » Bella non plus n'est pas parfaite, posée et réfléchie à longueur de temps. Je la voulais à fleur de peau dans cette histoire et j'essaie de faire coller son comportement avec ce trait de caractère. Si elle ne vous plaît pas, je vous en prie, créez la vôtre.

3. Je suis loin d'être contre la critique mais je déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir me défendre lorsque j'en reçois une. Car, bizarrement, ce type de review vient toujours d'une personne anonyme. Si vous avez la flemme de vous créer un compte, laissez au moins une adresse mail pour qu'on puisse discuter ensemble de votre propos ! C'est d'un frustrant…

4. Je l'ai déjà dit maintes et maintes fois : oui, les délais de publication sont très longs et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai une vie. Je pourrais publier des chapitres plus courts – dont je serais à moitié satisfaite -, plus souvent. Mais ma trame est découpée comme ça depuis le début et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes méthodes parce que certaines sont pressées. Lire un chapitre de 35 pages vous prend peut être maximum 20 minutes mais ça représente des heures de travail pour moi. Encore une fois, si ça vous emmerde d'attendre si longtemps alors que le dernier chapitre se finit sur un suspense eh bien, arrêtez de lire. Imaginez-vous un happy end après leur première nuit d'amour et puis voilà, puisque apparemment, un happy end rapide sans qu'aucune intrigue ne vienne perturber le petit cocon d'amour d'Edward et Bella aurait été mieux qu'un petit rebondissement pour certaines. Ou revenez dans un an même, j'aurai peut-être fini. Mais arrêtez de me fustiger pour ça parce que ça commence vraiment à **me** courir. Je suis ici parce que je le veux bien et parce que ça me fait plaisir. J'ai un boulot, une vie de famille, des loisirs, mon propre « vrai » bouquin à écrire et cette fiction doit rester ce qu'elle est : un passe-temps. Je ne compte pas bosser le jour et écrire la nuit.

Voilà, je tiens à dire que cette remarque n'est pas destinée à toutes mes lectrices, **et heureusement d'ailleurs**. J'ai reçu plein de reviews fantastiques et je vous remercie pour ça. Mais là, il fallait vraiment que ça sorte… Parfois, j'ai vraiment envie de supprimer mon compte tellement certaines remarques m'insupportent.

Il n'est pas nécessaire de laisser des reviews sur cette note car elle sera supprimée et remplacée par le chapitre 23 aussitôt que je l'aurai terminé.

Bonnes vacances pour celles qui en ont et prenez soin de vous !

Voodoooo'


	24. Shattered

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre d'Obsessions, moins de trois semaines après la publication du précédent! Bon Dieu, j'm'épate sur ce coup...**

**Je vous remercie pour tous vos encouragements et marques de soutien sur la note publiée il y a quelques jours (et que j'ai décidé de laisser, finalement. Ne dit-on pas qu'une personne avertie en vaut deux?). Ca m'a vraiment touchée, vous savez... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je me disais que vous offrir un chapitre plus tôt que prévu serait une meilleure récompense qu'un petit mot, je me trompe? :)**

**En plus, je vous ai placé plein de liens vers des chansons super! N'hésitez donc pas à ouvrir un onglet avec l'ami Youtube.  
**

**Avant de vous laisser avec la suite de cette histoire, j'aimerais juste vous dire deux choses: **

**1. Pour celles qui désireraient venir blablater avec plein de fantastiques auteurs et fans de créatures à crocs, je vous invite à vous inscrire sur le forum de la Vampire's Red Room. L'adresse est la suivante (veillez bien à retirer les parenthèses et les espaces): http (:) / / thevampiresredroom (.) forumgratuit (.) fr/. On ne mord pas (même si on aimerait bien!)**

**2. Pour celles qui veulent en savoir un peu plus sur ce que j'écris, une chouette mistinguette m'a consacré une petite interview sur son blog. Pour la lire, c'est par ici (pareil, veillez bien à retirer les parenthèses et les espaces): http (:) /starbucks (-) twilight (.) skyrock (.) com/**

**Voilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas ;)**

**Voodoooo'**

* * *

_**[ Playlist: The Pierces - Three Wishes: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = RyUkQWk29jY]**_

Le reste de la semaine fut infernal.

Le fait de rester clouée au lit me donnait plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour ruminer toute cette histoire alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était oublier.

Oublier que j'avais accordé ma confiance à une personne qui n'en valait pas la peine. Oublier les images de lui et de cette fille, insupportablement proches.

Oublier son cri désespéré lorsque je m'étais enfuie et la tristesse dans son regard quand je lui avait dit de me laisser en paix.

Oublier ce trou béant dans ma poitrine qui me coupait la respiration.

L'oublier _lui_…

Mais cette tâche s'avérait des plus difficiles. Non seulement parce que malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui, mais aussi parce qu'on ne me laissait pas l'espace nécessaire pour faire une croix sur notre histoire.

Et par « on », j'entendais Alice, Demetri et Edward lui-même.

Les deux premiers ne cessaient de me dire que toute cette situation ne collait pas et qu'il y avait forcément une explication à tout ça. Que je devais au moins écouter ce qu'Edward avait à me dire, même si l'issue restait la même. Et Edward, lui, ne cessait de m'envoyer des fleurs.

Des tonnes de fleurs.

Chaque jour, je recevais une douzaine de roses rouges accompagnées d'une enveloppe que je n'ouvrais jamais et chaque jour, le tout finissait invariablement à la poubelle.

C'était du gâchis… mais à quoi bon s'acharner ? Des fleurs, aussi belles soient-elles, n'arrangeraient jamais rien entre nous.

Rien ne pourrait effacer ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était fini. Point barre. Même si ça faisait un mal de chien.

De son côté, Rosalie avait totalement abandonné l'idée de retourner dans sa chambre. Selon elle, si elle y mettait à nouveau les pieds, elle allait, je cite, « enfoncer ses ongles vernis dans les putain d'yeux de pouffe embourgeoisée » qui étaient ceux sa colocataire. Elle passait son temps entre notre chambre et celle d'Emmett, forçant le compagnon de chambre de ce dernier à aller voir ailleurs si elle y était.

Elle était mon seul réel soutien. La seule à ne pas chercher d'excuses à Edward, même si ça lui avait valu quelques discussions plus qu'animées avec Alice et Demetri.

Elle leur tenait toujours tête, défendant ma décision bec et ongles.

Et ça me faisait du bien…

Nous étions déjà fin novembre et les examens de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas. Alors, plutôt que de me repasser en boucle le film de notre histoire avortée, je m'étais jetée à corps perdu dans le travail, passant la semaine à faire des résumés de mes cours et à rattraper le retard accumulé sur certaines lectures. Ma grippe allait mieux et cela me permit de m'évader, l'espace de quelques heures. Je refusais que toute cette histoire ait une quelconque incidence sur mes résultats aux examens. J'avais travaillé dur pour me faire accepter dans cette université et j'aimais le cursus que j'avais choisi de suivre. Il était donc hors de question qu'un chagrin d'amour vienne gâcher tout ça. A la fin de la semaine, j'avais abattu un sacré boulot et retrouvé une certaine sérénité.

Mais cela ne dura pas…

Car quand le lundi matin arriva, je fus obligée d'admettre que j'étais des plus nerveuses. Plantée devant la porte du séminaire de littérature, je me forçai à réguler ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas le revoir et, en même temps, j'étais curieuse de voir de quoi il avait l'air et quelle allait être sa réaction à ma présence en cours.

Imaginait-il que je n'allais plus remettre les pieds en cours à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Allait-il bien ? Je n'avais pas reçu mon traditionnel bouquet la veille. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'était-il finalement fait une raison ? Qu'il avait décidé de passer à autre chose ?

La cloche signalant le début du cours résonna subitement et après avoir inspiré un bon coup, je poussai la porte et allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe, gardant mes yeux fixés sur mes pieds. Je pouvais sentir une paire d'yeux sur moi et une fois installée, je vis qu'il s'agissait de cette fille, cette Tanya, assise au premier rang.

La mâchoire crispée, elle me toisait de son regard bleu acier étincelant de rage.

Pourquoi me regardait-elle comme ça ? Ca ne lui avait pas suffi de me piquer mon mec sous le nez ? Fallait-il aussi que je disparaisse de la surface de la planète pour son bon plaisir ?

_Garce !_

Je lui renvoyai mon regard le plus impassible et sortis mes notes de mon sac. Voyant qu'elles étaient truffées de dessins puériles et du prénom de mon professeur décliné dans toutes les calligraphies possibles et imaginables, je les reléguai dans le fond de mon classeur et me saisis d'une page vierge.

_L'expression «__ tourner la page » ne m'avait jamais parue aussi appropriée…_

- « Bell's ! Contente de voir que tu vas mieux » pépia Angela, qui venait de s'installer à côté de moi.

- « Hey Angie… Ouais, je suis complètement remise. Merci pour tes notes de cours au fait, elles m'ont bien aidée »

- « T'as réussi à déchiffrer mes pattes de mouche ? »

- « Sans problème » souris-je. « Il me suffisait juste de plisser un peu les yeux ! »

- « C'est malin, tiens ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire en me frappant doucement l'épaule.

**_[Playlist: Arid - Tied To The Hands That Hold You: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = D1dssEL4qxs]_**

J'entendis la porte du local se refermer. Jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, je vis Edward entrer à son tour dans la salle et eus un hoquet de stupeur en le voyant.

Mon pauvre coeur, lui, se mit à battre plus fort, comme s'il reconnaissait celui à qui il appartenait malgré lui.

Edward n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

Pas du tout même. A vrai dire, c'était plutôt le contraire…

Son œil droit était gonflé et auréolé de bleu tandis qu'un énorme pansement recouvrait son nez.

Il avait l'air de s'être fait passer à tabac.

_Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça ?_

Tandis que j'observais son visage tuméfié et son allure débraillée, son regard fatigué se posa sur moi et je cessai de respirer. Ses yeux étaient tellement larges et brillants que je dus détourner le regard. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres…

Tout autour de moi, j'entendais mes camarades se poser des questions quant à ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à leur professeur. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser la même question…

- « Bonjour à toutes » fit-il d'une voix claire, interrompant le brouhaha ambiant.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui.

- « Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent se poser des questions à cause de ceci… » continua-t-il en désignant son nez bandé. « Je tenais à vous rassurer : j'ai simplement eu un petit accident, sans aucune gravité fort heureusement. Je vous demanderai donc d'en faire abstraction et de vous concentrer sur le contenu de la leçon d'aujourd'hui, qui consistera à vous donner un maximum de clés pour la réussite de votre examen de fin d'année »

Aussitôt que le mot « examen » fut prononcé, le bruit de feuilles et de bics se fit entendre et les étudiants se mirent à écrire frénétiquement chaque mot prononcé.

Il avait trouvé la parade parfaite pour les distraire de son apparence.

Mais il n'avait pas réussi à me distraire _moi_.

Quel genre d'_accident_ pouvait-il bien lui donner une allure pareille ?

- « Il ne nous reste que trois séances d'ici à la fin des cours aussi, j'aimerais consacrer celle-ci à vous rappeler certains concepts essentiels… »

Il se leva et se mit à arpenter les allées, revenant sur le contenu de leçons antérieures. D'une certaine façon, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il fasse ce rappel car, si je voulais être honnête, j'avais rarement été attentive à ses propos durant une session entière. Bien sûr, j'adorais sa façon d'enseigner et l'avais toujours trouvé passionnant mais il y avait toujours un moment où j'avais décroché, trop distraite par le double sens de ses mots, par ses regards fiévreux et ses attouchements innocents.

Mais cette époque était révolue et si je voulais réussir cet examen, il allait falloir que je bosse. Durant ces deux heures, je pris donc un maximum de notes, tentant de ne pas me laisser distraire par son regard qui me brûlait la nuque lorsqu'il se plaçait dans le fond de la salle ou par les coups d'œil nerveux qu'il jetait de temps à autres à Tanya Denali.

Cette dernière, elle, ne se donnait même pas la peine d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contentait de le suivre du regard, la mine sévère et les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

Elle avait l'air furieuse.

_S'étaient-ils disputés ?_

_Lui avait-il tout raconté pour nous deux ?_

_Ou bien avait-elle deviné toute seule après que je les ai surpris ?_

Toutes ces questions me brûlaient les lèvres et pourtant, je m'efforçai de les effacer de ma mémoire. Il fallait que j'oublie.

Il le _fallait_.

Peu avant la fin du cours, Edward frôla mon bras et je le vis déposer discrètement un bout de papier sur le bord de ma table. Je lui jetai un regard noir, qu'il ignora purement et simplement, et récupérai le mot avant que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive.

**Bella,**

**Je serai au Blue Velvet ce soir à partir de 20 heures. **

**Voici l'adresse : 1122 E Madison Steet. **

**J'aimerais que tu ****m'y rejoignes, s'il te plaît. Je t'attendrai jusque minuit. J'ai besoin de te parler, ça ne peut plus durer…**

**Tien malgré tout,**

**Edward**

Il s'acharnait.

Il s'acharnait vraiment et j'aurais pu en être flattée…

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Tout ce que son mot m'inspirait, c'était de la colère et ce, à cause de ce « tien malgré tout » qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il n'était pas mien. Il ne l'avait plus été à la seconde même où ses lèvres avaient touché celles d'une autre.

Alors, lorsque la cloche sonna, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et chiffonnai bruyamment son mot avant de passer devant lui pour le jeter dans la corbeille située à ses pieds.

Le message était on ne peut plus clair.

_Sors de ma vie !_

Je sortis de la classe et, après avoir salué Angela, je tombai sur Demetri.

- « Alors, cette reprise ? »

- « A ton avis ? » grognai-je en récupérant le café qu'il m'avait apporté.

_Pa__s sûr que ça m'aiderait à me calmer mais bon, j'en avais bien besoin !_

Mon ami jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la salle.

- « Est-ce que c'est elle ? »

Je me tournai et vis que Tanya était toujours assise à sa place. Elle observait Edward ranger d'un air las ses affaires dans sa sacoche, tapotant son banc de ses ongles manucurés.

_Est-ce qu'elle l'attendait ? _

_Allaient-ils partir ensemble ?_

_Si c'était le cas, pourquoi cherchait-il obstinément à me revoir ?_

Ma colère redoubla à la perspective qu'il essaie de jouer sur les deux tableaux.

- « Ouais, c'est elle » maugréai-je en le dépassant.

- « Jolie… »

- « Dem, si c'est pour me dire des trucs pareils, c'est… » soupirai-je, agacée.

- « … mais bien fade comparée à toi »

Je roulai des yeux à sa remarque.

_A d'autres !_

Il fallait que je m'éloigne de cet endroit.

- « Comment ça s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il a dit ou fait quelque chose de spécial ? »

- « Non »

- « Alors pourquoi t'es si énervée ? »

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, avec l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps. Apparemment,mon ami ne me lâcherait pas tant que je ne lui balançais pas l'info du jour… Résignée, je lui dis alors qu'Edward m'avait donné rendez-vous le soir même au Blue Velvet et, sans surprise, il me dit que je devrais y aller.

- « Hors de question. J'ai mieux à faire… »

- « Comme quoi, potasser ta philo ? » railla-t-il. « Ca fait une semaine que tu bosses comme une acharnée ! »

Furieuse, je stoppai ma course et me tournai vers lui.

- « Ecoute, ma décision est prise : je n'irai pas. Je ne suis pas prête à entendre ses excuses et, à vrai dire, je ne pense même pas l'être un jour. Alors soit tu arrêtes d'essayer de me convaincre, soit tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre avec qui déjeuner, vu ? »

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- « Okay, pas la peine de me grogner dessus, Hulk ! C'est toi le boss »

- « Je préfère ça ! Maintenant, magne-toi, Rose est de mauvais poil quand on est en retard et c'est encore pire quand elle a faim… »

Du moins, ça aurait été l'état dans lequel on aurait retrouvé l'ancienne Rosalie, sous entendu la Rosalie d'avant Emmett. Car lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le pub où nous avions pris l'habitude de déjeuner le midi, c'était une Rose tout sourire et d'une humeur absolument charmante que nous trouvâmes attablée avec son cher et tendre.

- « L'amour n'est-il pas censé couper l'appétit ou un truc du genre ? » grognai-je en détaillant l'énorme plateau rempli de hot dogs dégoulinants de sauce devant lequel ils se bécotaient sans pudeur.

- « Ouais, ne me dites pas que toute cette histoire d'amour et d'eau fraîche, c'était de la connerie ! » renchérit Demetri en s'appropriant une chaise.

Ils consentirent enfin à décoller leurs bouches l'une de l'autre et Emmett s'empressa de saisir un hot dog et de l'engloutir en une seule bouchée tandis que Rosalie le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Non, pas frit.

Brûlé. Carbonisé, même.

Autrement dit, elle était cuite.

_Qui êtes-vous, Emmett Mc Carthy et qu'avez-vous fait de ma meilleure amie ?_

- « Ca boume les râleurs ? » railla Emmett après avoir dégluti bruyamment.

- « On ne râle pas, on en a juste marre de vous voir vous déshabiller du regard et nous montrer vos langues à longueur de temps » me défendis-je. « C'est répugnant »

- « Quelqu'un est jaloux, on dirait… » sourit malicieusement Rosalie.

Je lui renvoyai un regard noir mais ne pus m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante de se comporter avec moi comme si rien de tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces dernières semaines avec Edward n'avait eu lieu. Là où certains choisiraient chacun de leurs mots avec soin par crainte de me blesser, Rosalie, elle, préférait rester elle-même et ne pas me traiter comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine sur le point de se briser.

Et d'une certaine manière, cela me rendait plus forte.

- « Rien à voir, Rose »

Je préférais nier ses accusations, même si j'avais effectivement l'impression d'avoir le mot « JALOUSE » tatoué en lettres fluorescentes sur le front. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher… Oui, j'étais un peu jalouse de ce que ces deux-là partageaient. Jalouse que tout le monde semble trouver chaussure à son pied sauf moi.

Non, moi, j'avais été kickée dans les fesses par ladite chaussure, que je pensais faite pour moi.

- « Eh bien _moi_, je suis jaloux ! Tu peux toucher les fesses de ce mec et pas moi, c'est vraiment trop injuste… » soupira Demetri.

Emmett faillit bien s'étouffer avec son deuxième en-cas.

- « Fais-moi plaisir : évite de dire ce genre de choses quand je mange, okay ? J'ai pas envie de mourir étouffé dans mon propre vomi »

Des exclamations dégoûtées nous échappèrent alors que, de son côté, il affichait un sourire plus que satisfait.

- « Je peux prendre votre commande ? » interrogea soudain une voix.

En levant les yeux de mon menu, je vis qu'il s'agissait du serveur.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver, celui-là.

- « Etant donné que l'énergumène que vous voyez là vient de me couper l'appétit, ça sera juste un Pepsi light pour moi, merci. » fis-je avec un semblant de sourire.

Je n'avais plus très faim ces derniers temps, de toute manière.

- « Oh non jeune fille ! Tu as été malade pendant une semaine et tu as besoin de reprendre des forces ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger un truc bien gras » gronda Rosalie. « Elle prendra un Cheeseburger. Triple ration de fromage et double de frites. Et ne lésinez pas sur la sauce ! » commanda-t-elle en refermant le menu d'un coup sec.

Le serveur nota consciencieusement tout cela sur son petit carnet de commande et se tourna vers mon ami, qui lui renvoya son sourire ultra bright de lover.

- « Et pour vous, ça sera ? »

- « Une salade Caprese et une eau pétillante »

_Cherchez l'erreur._

- « J-je vous apporte ça tout de suite » bégaya-t-il, semblant troublé.

Une fois qu'il eut regagné le comptoir, Emmett plissa les yeux envers mon ami.

- « Je rêve ou tu viens de faire de l'œil à ce gars ? »

- « Tu ne rêves pas. Il est plutôt à mon goût en fait… » répondit-il en se retournant pour lorgner les fesses dudit serveur. « J'aime les culs bien ronds et fermes. Ca me donne envie de croquer dedans à pleines dents »

- « Wow, trop d'informations! Tout ça va vraiment trop vite pour moi, je viens juste d'apprendre que tu n'es pas hétéro... Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'assimiler ! »

Emmett avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edward quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'il avait surpris une conversation plutôt électrique entre Alice, Demetri, Rose et moi, dans ma chambre. Rose, lasse d'être la seule à défendre mon point de vue, avait cherché un appui auprès de lui. Et s'il m'avait apporté son soutien, il m'avait tout de même dit qu'un tel comportement ne ressemblait pas à celui de son cousin et que s'il avait été moi, il aurait quand même cherché à avoir des explications. Mais ça s'était arrêté là. Contrairement à ma colocataire et mon meilleur ami, il ne cherchait pas à me forcer la main.

Soudain, un tourbillon en manteau Chanel jaune canari fit irruption dans le pub et s'écroula sur la chaise en face de la mienne.

- « Hey Alice, comment va ? » interrogea Rosalie en saisissant une frite toute molle.

- « Humpf… »

Ca n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort et la raison à cela portait un nom : Jasper Swan.

Mon frère était parti le matin même à Portland pour suivre un séminaire axé sur les traumatismes chez les enfants en bas âge, ou quelque chose du genre, durant deux semaines complètes. Inutile de dire qu'avec ce départ, il avait laissé derrière lui une Alice seule et éplorée, même si ce séminaire était prévu de longue date.

- « Laisse-moi deviner: 'Jasperinou' te manque? » se moqua Emmett.

Il était le seul qui n'était toujours au courant de rien pour Edward et moi. Je n'avais pas encore osé lui en parler, ne trouvant jamais le bon moment pour le faire. Depuis que j'étais partie de chez Renée quelques années auparavant, lui et moi avions perdu cette proximité que peuvent avoir un frère et une sœur qui vivent sous le même toit et, bien que nous nous entendions à merveille depuis mon arrivée à Seattle, nous n'en étions pas encore au stade où nous nous confiions les moindres secrets de notre vie sentimentale. Il était trop tôt pour ça.

Et puis, j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction. Peur qu'il me juge et me traite d'idiote pour être tombée dans un tel panneau. Peur qu'il m'en veuille de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt. Jasper était toujours calme et posé mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être d'une franchise implacable. J'avais donc prévu de tout lui dire dès son retour. Il était inutile de chercher à lui cacher quoi que ce soit, non seulement parce que j'étais fatiguée de tous ces secrets qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, mais aussi parce que, tôt ou tard, l'un d'entre nous ferait une boulette en remettant ça sur le tapis.

Tout était fini entre Edward et moi alors autant tout lui raconter.

- « Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! » gémit-elle en grimaçant.

- « Tu ne trouves pas que t'exagères un peu ? Tu l'as quitté il y a à peine trois heures »

- « Eh bien c'est déjà de trop, Rose ! En plus, il est parti plus tôt que prévu ce matin. Même pas le temps de faire un dernier câlin au réveil avant son départ car monsieur avait un truc urgent à régler avant de partir ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important que moi ? » s'agaça-t-elle.

J'étouffai un ricanement lorsqu'elle me darda de son regard « Ose te foutre de moi une seule fois et j'aurai ta peau à coup de peelings et essais de coiffures en tous genres durant toute la semaine ! ».

- « Du calme babydoll. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et que tu lui manques déjà, toi aussi » sourit Demetri.

Et juste au moment où il termina sa phrase, « Sex Bomb » de Tom Jones s'éleva subitement dans les airs et ma colocataire bondit littéralement sur son sac à main pour décrocher.

- « Jazz, bébé, tu me manques tellement, si tu savais ! » miaula-t-elle d'entrée de jeu en s'éloignant de notre table pour avoir plus d'intimité.

- « Cette fille est folle ! » rit Demetri.

- « Ouais ben ça, c'est pas nouveau. Cette fille a toujours eu un grain, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! » pointa Emmett en examinant son troisième hot dog sous toutes les coutures avant d'en prendre une bouchée gigantesque.

Rosalie lui lança un regard railleur.

- « Ca doit être de famille… »

Avec un calme que je ne lui connaissais pas, Emmett remis son déjeuner sur le plateau et haussa un sourcil à son attention.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, ma jolie ? Répète un peu pour voir ? »

Mon amie approcha son visage de celui de son amoureux et articula lentement.

- « Je dis que tu es fou, Emmett Mc Carthy »

Il lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et l'entortilla autour de son doigt tâché de ketchup.

Et elle ne protesta même pas !

En fait, elle avait plutôt l'air éblouie. Et excitée aussi.

- « Si on doit m'accuser de folie, alors je plaide coupable. Car je suis fou de vous, Rosalie Hale »

Elle bascula à califourchon sur lui et lui roula la pelle du siècle tandis que Demetri et moi nous regardâmes avec une grimace de dégoût suivies de protestations bruyantes quant au spectacle répugnant que ces deux là nous donnaient.

Mais au fond, on les enviait.

On les enviait tous les deux.

* * *

_**[Playlist: Pixies - In Heaven (Lady in the Radiator Song - live): http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = qwOxdoJRaeM]**_

Le fait que je ne me rende pas au rendez-vous fixé ne sembla pas décourager Edward, puisque je continuais à recevoir des roses chaque jour et qu'il m'avait rendu visite le lendemain soir ainsi que le jeudi soir à la bibliothèque.

Il était resté assis à la même table des heures durant avec le même livre, à me regarder travailler.

Il était apparemment du genre têtu.

Manque de pot : je l'étais probablement encore plus que lui.

Sa présence sur mon lieu de travail aurait eu le don de me déstabiliser en temps normal seulement voilà, heureusement pour moi, la bibliothèque de la fac de lettres était très fréquentée à cette période de l'année et, autant mardi que jeudi soir, je n'eus pas une minute à moi. Il fallait accueillir les étudiants, les conseiller, les orienter dans les allées, les informer, enregistrer les emprunts, récupérer les livres de retour, ranger tous ceux qui traînaient sur les tables… Autrement dit, je ne manquais pas de boulot. A tel point que ma responsable avait décidé de m'épauler en restant là les deux soirs, elle aussi.

Je suppose que mon occupation permanente ainsi que la supervision de ma supérieure avaient fini par lasser Edward, puisqu'il était parti sans un mot une heure avant la fin de mon service.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que j'aille récupérer le livre qu'il avait laissé sur le coin de sa table pour le ranger, à la fin de mon service.

Lorsque je voulus le replacer sur l'étagère, je vis un petit bout de papier en tomber.

Encore un.

**Bella,**

**Je t'ai attendue lundi soir, en vain… **

**Je ne peux pas te blâmer, je sais de quoi ce que tu as vu la semaine dernière avait l'air. Mais je te jure sur ma vie que tu te trompes. J'ai besoin de t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te promets de ne plus t'importuner après cela et de sortir de ta vie, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. **

**Mais je te supplie de bien vouloir m'écouter. Ton ignorance me fait mal, Bella, et je sais que tu souffres autant que moi. Je le vois à tes yeux. Et te voir si triste m'est insupportable… **

**Dix minutes. Accorde-moi juste dix minutes, Bella. C'est tout ce que je te demande.**

**S'il te plaît.**

**Je serai au Blue Velvet chaque soir, de 20 heures et minuit. J'y serai également les soirs où tu travailles ici, jusqu'à une heure du matin, au cas où tu voudrais m'y retrouver après ton service.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'attendrai. **

**Je t'attendrai toujours…**

**Je t'embrasse.**

**Edward.**

Il n'abandonnerait donc jamais ?

- « Isabella, pouvez-vous vous vous occuper des retours ? Je suis débordée avec les derniers emprunts ! »

- « C'est comme si c'était fait, madame Aubry ! » fis-je, troublée, en glissant le mot d'Edward dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Toute occupation était bonne pour ne pas penser à ces quelques mots, qui m'avaient touchés plus que je n'osais l'admettre…

Lorsque les derniers livres furent enfin rangés, je récupérai ma veste ainsi que mon sac et quittai le bâtiment, frissonnant à la fraîcheur de cette nuit de novembre. La poche arrière de mon jean, elle, a contrario, semblait irradier. A mi-chemin entre la bibliothèque et la résidence, j'en sortis à nouveau le petit mot d'Edward et le relus plusieurs fois, à la lueur des réverbères.

_Je sais que tu souffres autant que moi. Je le vois à tes yeux._

Il ne fallait pas être un fin observateur pour le remarquer. Bien sûr que je souffrais. J'avais beau essayer de le cacher et de donner le change, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais comment pouvait-il en être autrement quand l'homme que j'aimais m'avait trahie ?

Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à le détester ? Et pourquoi étais-je sensible au désespoir que je pouvais sentir dans ce message ?

_Gah !_

N'en finissait-on jamais d'aimer ceux que l'on aime ?

L'amour était un sentiment si complexe…

_Si c'était simple, ça se saurait !_

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, je vis que Demetri et Alice étaient en pleine discussion.

Une fois encore.

Depuis que j'avais révélé à Alice que notre relation était factice et que Demetri était gay, ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables. Ils étaient d'accord sur tout, que ce soit de la supériorité de la maison Chanel sur celle de Longchamps ou, plus particulièrement, en ce qui nous concernait, Edward et moi.

Et ils ne manquaient pas de me le faire savoir.

- « Ca a été, le boulot ? »

- « Epuisant comme toujours, Alice »

- « A voir ta tête, j'en déduis qu'il est encore venu aujourd'hui ? » interrogea Demetri.

Bon sang, j'étais si transparente que ça ?

- « Bingo » soufflai-je en envoyant valdinguer mon manteau et mes baskets de l'autre côté de la chambre.

- « Eeeeet ? » pressa Alice.

- « Et rien de bien passionnant » répondis-je en me laissant tomber de tout mon poids sur mon lit. « …si ce n'est que ton frère a visiblement une affection particulière pour les petits mots » raillai-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de leur montrer que celui-ci en particulier avait réussi à m'ébranler.

Seigneur, j'étais tellement faible.

- « Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai des tas de souvenirs qui me reviennent. Je me souviens des mots qu'il me laissait sur le frigo qui disaient « Bouffe pas ci ou laisse moi une part de ça ». Oh ! Et ce fameux post-it qu'il avait laissé à mon attention sur une boîte de capotes neuve. Qu'est-ce que ça disait déjà ? Ah oui ! « Si Alec s'avère aussi prévoyant qu'il est romantique, je te conseille de toujours garder cette boîte sur toi ! Je refuse que ce type te transmette quoi que ce soit ! » rit-elle. « Sur ce coup, il n'avait pas tort… Alec, mon mec de l'époque, était loin d'être une flèche »

J'eus malgré moi un petit sourire en imaginant Edward, ado, s'inquiéter de la vie sexuelle de sa petite sœur. Mais je me repris bien vite.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il disait au fait son petit mot ? »

Je me levais pour me rendre dans la salle de bains et le lui donnais au passage. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de leur dissimuler quoi que ce soit, à ces deux divas. J'étais trop lessivée pour leur tenir tête.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre prête pour la nuit, ils en profitèrent pour en remettre une couche.

- « Alors hum… tu ne vas pas y aller ? » tenta Alice. « Il est encore temps » ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

- « Non » dis-je simplement en me glissant sous ma couverture.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, que je ne pris même pas la peine de commenter.

J'étais bien trop crevée pour ça. La journée avait été longue et, avec mes cauchemars persistants, je savais que la nuit le serait encore plus.

La nuit était toujours pire que tout.

* * *

La semaine suivante se déroula plus ou moins selon le même schéma.

Le lundi, je m'évertuai à ignorer Edward et ses regards désespérés et langoureux, sous l'œil courroucé de Tanya Denali, durant l'avant-dernière session du séminaire de littérature.

Le mardi, je mis les bouchées doubles au travail pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa suffocante et perpétuelle présence dans mon champ de vision.

Le mercredi, je travaillai d'arrache-pied sur mon résumé de philosophie pour éviter de penser à la douleur que j'avais vue dans ses yeux et celle qui me tordait les entrailles à chaque fois que je pensais à lui.

Et jeudi, je repris une nouvelle fois ce masque d'indifférence face à lui, alors qu'il était toujours assis à la même place à faire semblant de lire le même livre que les fois précédentes, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'en aller.

En passant devant mon bureau, il m'avait soufflé un discret « A plus tard, j'espère, Bella. Tu sais où me trouver ».

Il allait à nouveau m'attendre au Blue Velvet. Ne comprenait-il pas que je ne viendrais pas ? Que ses explications ne serviraient à rien ?

_Dieu, son entêtement m'épuisait._

- « Isabella ? Tout va bien ? »

Je relevai subitement la tête pour tomber sur le regard interrogateur de Madame Aubry.

- « Oui, je… je suis juste un peu fatiguée, je crois »

Son inquiétude se mua en bienveillance.

- « Rentrez chez vous, vous avez assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui »

- « Mais... »

- « Il n'y a pas de « mais », Isabella. Nous ferons dans un peu moins d'une heure et il ne reste que très peu d'étudiants. Je peux gérer ça seule »

Je lui offris un sourire timide.

- « Merci »

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi. Reposez-vous ! Vous en avez bien besoin. Vous m'avez l'air un peu à plat ces deux dernières semaines, même si vous faites de l'excellent boulot, je dois dire »

- « Très bien. J'y veillerai. A mardi prochain ? »

- « A mardi prochain, Miss Swan »

Je quittai le bâtiment, complètement vannée, en projetant de me coucher endéans les quinze prochaines minutes, le temps de rentrer et de faire un brin de toilette.

Mais lorsque je rentrai dans ma chambre, Demetri et Alice étaient à nouveau là, à discuter devant l'émission « Fashion Police » sur la chaîne E!, qu'ils regardaient chaque jeudi.

En fait, le terme _caqueter_ serait plus adéquat.

Et le fait de réussir à m'endormir avec ces deux-là en train de causer fringues et accessoires relevait carrément du défi, voire du miracle.

- « Dites donc, je vais finir par croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux ! Est-ce que je devrais en parler à Jasper ? » raillai-je.

- « Ton frère a perdu le droit d'émettre un avis le jour où il a accepté de participer à un séminaire qui l'éloignerait de moi durant deux semaines ! » grogna Alice.

- « Patience, il revient dans à peine trois jours. Ce n'est pas la mort… »

- « Pas la mort ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

- « Elle est en manque de sexe » expliqua Demetri. « Elle ne fait que parler de ça à longueur de temps et je dois dire que je commence à me sentir un peu excité moi aussi. Je crois que quand il va rentrer, elle va vouloir rattraper son retard et on ne les reverra plus pendant des jours et des jours. Alors j'en profite… »

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

- « C'est sûr que je serais incapable de regarder une émission pareille en entier, moi. Sérieusement, comment pouvez-vous supporter d'écouter ces vipères parler ? »

L'émission en question avait en fait pour thème la mode. Cinq personnes, apparemment ultra connues mais dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ma vie, dont la leader semblait être une vieille peau de 110 ans refaite de partout mais vraiment pas jolie pour autant, critiquaient les looks des célébrités du monde entier. Et d'après ce que j'avais pu entrevoir, ils n'y allaient pas de main morte… Ils avaient même une rubrique "Starlet or Streetwalker" (qu'on pourrait traduire par "Starlette ou Prostituée" ndlr). Bref, c'était un peu rude.

- « Attends, tu rigoles ? Cette émission est géniale ! Je projette même d'envoyer mon cv à la chaîne une fois mon diplôme en poche. Je pourrais devenir leur chroniqueur fashion attitré ! Ils m'adoreraient, j'en suis sûr… »

- « En plus, ils n'arrêtent pas de critiquer Kim Kardashian, et c'est le seul truc qui me remonte le moral ces temps-ci » ajouta Alice.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- « Quinn qui ? »

- « Laisse tomber… » soupira Alice comme si j'étais irrécupérable. « Au fait, ça a été le taf ? Tu rentres plus tôt non ? »

- « Ouais, on m'a libérée plus tôt. Ma boss m'a gentiment fait comprendre que j'avais une tête à faire peur et que je devrais dormir »

- « Elle a pas tort, si tu veux mon avis. T'as une mine affreuse. Est-ce que mon frère a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

_Et c__'est reparti…_ pensai-je.

J'étais rentrée depuis à peine cinq minutes et le sujet « Edward Cullen » revenait à nouveau sur le tapis.

- « Il est encore venu te voir ? » reprit Demetri.

- « A ton avis ? » marmonnai-je en me déchaussant.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, enfilai un short et un vieux t-shirt et commençai à me brosser les dents. Je pouvais les entendre discuter à voix basse dans la pièce d'à côté.

Après m'être rincée la bouche et le visage, je pris le temps d'observer mon reflet dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Ils avaient tous raison : j'avais une tête de déterrée.

Mon teint était encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire et des cernes violettes ombraient un peu plus mon regard devenu terne. Mes joues, quant à elles, semblaient s'être légèrement creusées, signe que j'avais probablement perdu un peu de poids.

Je n'étais plus la même.

J'avais beau le nier, cette histoire me bouffait de l'intérieur.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, ils reprirent leur interrogatoire.

- « Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

- « Oui » roulai-je des yeux alors que je prenais place sur mon lit. « Qu'il m'attendrait dans le même bar que d'habitude. On peut parler d'autre chose, là ? »

- « Et ? Tu ne t'es toujours pas décidée à y aller ? » fit-il, ignorant ma requête.

Je lui lançai un regard polaire.

J'en avais marre. Marre de son ton de reproche et de ses questions.

Merde, était-ce trop demandé qu'on me fiche la paix avec toute cette histoire ?

- « Toujours pas non. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce choix n'appartient qu'à moi ! »

Demetri soupira, agacé.

- « Tu es en train de commettre la même erreur que lui et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte »

Je le regardai, sidérée par le ton qu'il venait de prendre avec moi.

- « Comment ça je fais la même erreur que lui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, Dem ? »

- « Mais enfin réfléchis Bella ! Quelle a été sa réaction lorsqu'il nous a vus ensemble au club, le soir où tu m'as présenté à tout le monde comme ton nouveau petit ami ? »

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse pour continuer.

- « Il s'est barré sans attendre une explication, voilà ce qu'il a fait. Et tu lui en as voulu pour ça. J'ai passé plus d'une semaine à te consoler à cause de sa fichue obstination à ne pas t'écouter, tu te souviens ? »

- « C'était différent ! »

- « Et en quoi ? » rugit-il en se levant du lit d'Alice pour se planter devant moi. « Tu crois que tu es la seule à avoir des excuses valables ? Merde, écoute au moins ce que ce mec a à te dire, quitte à maintenir ta décision ! Ca fait deux semaines que tu l'ignores ! Deux semaines que tu ressembles à un fantôme ! »

Je pouvais sentir la colère brûler chacun de mes pores.

- « Faudrait savoir de quel côté tu es ! » sifflai-je.

- « Du tien, évidemment ! Mais je ne supporte plus de te voir comme ça. Si ça se trouve, tu es en train de tout gâcher à cause d'un simple malentendu »

- « JE suis en train de tout gâcher ? C'est la meilleure celle-là, tiens ! »

Je commençais sérieusement à en avoir assez de leurs insinuations !

- « Ce qu'on essaie de te dire Bella, c'est que tu devrais au mois écouter ce qu'Edward a à dire. Je sais qu'il a fait une connerie et, crois-moi, je lui en veux terriblement de t'avoir fait ça. Je ne lui ai plus reparlé depuis ce qu'il s'est passé mais les rares fois où je l'ai croisé, j'ai pu voir qu'il souffrait de tout ça autant que toi. Je suis sûre qu'il a une bonne explication sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il chercherait absolument à te parler ? »

Sa voix se fit plus posée et elle prit ma main tremblante de rage dans la sienne.

- « Tu comptes pour lui. Je le sais, je le sens. Et toi, tu l'aimes. Il reste peut être quelque chose à sauver entre vous… »

Je me défis brusquement de son étreinte et me redressai de toute ma hauteur.

- « MAIS MELEZ VOUS DE CE QUI VOUS REGARDE ENFIN ! » criai-je, soudain hors de moi. « Vous ne croyez pas que c'est assez difficile comme ça pour moi d'essayer de me remettre de tout ça sans que vous ne passiez votre temps à essayer de me persuader de lui parler ? Mettez-vous à ma place ! Je lui ai donné ma virginité et lui ai avoué que je l'aimais pour le trouver à peine quelques heures plus tard en train d'en embrasser une autre ! ALORS JE ME FICHE DE SES EXCUSES ! »

Etait-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

J'étais celle qui s'était faite avoir et pourtant, c'était moi la méchante dans l'histoire ?

Foutaises !

- « MAIS IMAGINE UNE SECONDE QUE LA SIENNE SOIT AUSSI VALABLE QUE CELLE QUE TU AVAIS IL Y A QUELQUES SEMAINES ! »

- « Les gars, arrêtez… » intervint Alice. « Ca ne sert à rien de vous énerver ! »

- « TRES BIEN ! » hurlai-je.

_**[Playlist : All Thieves - Turn and Turn Again: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 6yWhVdotm-Q]**_

Je bondis du lit et enfilai les premières fringues qui me tombèrent sous la main par-dessus mon pyjama.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Tu veux que j'aille le voir, Demetri ? Eh bien j'y vais ! Peut-être qu'après ça, tu me foutras enfin la paix ! »

Je glissai mes pieds nus dans une paire de baskets et arrachai mon sac du sol.

- « Bella, je ne… BELLA ! »

Le reste de sa phrase fut étouffé par le bruit que fit la porte en claquant.

Ils voulaient que j'écoute les excuses d'Edward ?

Parfait !

Ils avaient gagné. J'allais leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le cerveau en totale ébullition, je dévalai les escaliers de la résidence avant d'atterrir une nouvelle fois dehors. Il faisait nuit noire et le temps s'était considérablement refroidi mais je n'en avais cure. Je voulais juste en finir avec ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Les cheveux au vent, je me mis à courir en direction de l'arrêt de bus où passait celui qui me mènerait jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

Et il fallait croire que tout me poussait à rejoindre Edward ce soir-là puisque le bus en question arrivait justement. Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, je grimpais à l'intérieur et, à peine dix minutes plus tard, il me déposait devant le Blue Velvet.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Mes mains tremblaient et je me sentis soudainement perdue.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ?_

Voulais-je vraiment entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire alors que j'étais persuadée de ne pas être prête pour ça ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas simplement envoyé Demetri paître au lieu de laisser une impulsion me pousser à faire ce donc je n'avais pas envie ?

_Je ferais mieux de rentrer…_

Tournant les talons, je repérai l'arrêt de bus situé à l'opposé de la route et attendis que le feu destiné aux piétons passe au vert, en grelottant sous la fine pluie qui s'était remise à tomber.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de partir sans manteau__ par un temps pareil en plus ?_

J'étais vraiment désespérante…

- « Bella ? »

Je me figeai au son de _sa_ voix.

Serrant les poings de toutes mes forces en pestant contre ma malchance, je me tournai lentement vers lui et sentis mon cœur, ce traître, cogner plus fort lorsque je vis ses yeux brillants et l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il avait l'air surpris de me voir, comme s'il n'y croyait plus.

_Et à vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'étais là, moi non plus…_

Il répéta mon prénom une seconde fois et cela me sortit de ma léthargie. Prenant une longue inspiration, je me résignais à avancer vers lui et le dépassai pour entrer dans le bar enfumé. Je repérai un box vide dans le fond de la pièce et allai directement m'y installer, ne regardant jamais derrière moi pour voir s'il me suivait toujours.

A la façon dont mon corps réagissait à sa présence, je savais qu'il me suivait.

Il se glissa sur la banquette face à la mienne à peine une seconde après moi et croisa ses mains devant lui.

- « Salut » souffla-t-il si bas que crus avoir rêvé.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et fus une nouvelle fois déstabilisée par l'intensité de son regard.

Je le vis déglutir lentement.

- « Tu… tu as reçu mes fleurs ? »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire, Edward ? »

Mon ton avait été un peu cassant mais j'avais bien trop peur que la douceur de sa voix et de son regard n'affaiblisse mes résistances déjà mises à rude épreuve.

Refroidi, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- « Laisse-moi au moins t'offrir quelque chose à boire, tu as l'air frigorifiée »

- « Je n'ai pas soif ! » m'énervai-je. « Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

J'aurais voulu en dire le moins possible mais ma curiosité l'avait emporté. Je me posais cette question depuis trop longtemps et j'en avais assez d'imaginer des scénarios sur ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Il allait visiblement un peu mieux. Son œil au beurre noir avait fini par prendre une teinte violacée et son nez était toujours recouvert d'un pansement, plus petit que le précédent.

Et malgré ça, il restait d'une beauté à damner. Avec son blouson en cuir, sa barbe de trois jours et son jean élimé aux genoux, il avait un petit côté bad boy qu'il m'était difficile d'ignorer.

_Focus, Bella._

Il parut réellement étonné de ma question.

- « Quoi, tu ne le sais pas ? »

- « Comment le saurai-je ? » m'agaçai-je.

- « Ton frère est venu me trouver dans mon bureau il y a un peu moins de deux semaines, avant mon séminaire. Disons qu'il m'a bien fait comprendre sa façon de penser… »

_Quoi?_

Jasper était celui qui lui avait fait ça ? Je n'en revenais pas…

Etait-ce cela l'urgence dont il avait parlé à Alice, avant de partir pour Portland ?

Comment avait-il su pour Edward et moi ? Lui avait-elle tout raconté sans me le dire ?

- « Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

- « Jazz n'est pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire » rétorquai-je en haussant un sourcil à son attention.

Il eut un rire sans joie au sous-entendu de ma réponse mais ne la commenta pas.

- « Alors ? J'attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

- « Ne sois pas comme ça Bella… »

A bout de nerfs, je bondis littéralement de ma banquette. S'il s'évertuait à reculer la discussion inévitable à laquelle il tenait tellement, alors autant partir.

C'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » paniqua-t-il en se levant lui aussi.

- « Tu ne sembles pas disposé à discuter de ce qui doit l'être alors autant couper court à cette conversation tout de suite »

Sa main s'enroula subitement autour de mon poignet et je me dégageai brutalement.

- « NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » cria-je, attirant sur moi le regard des quelques curieux qui se trouvaient encore là.

- « Bella, s'il te plait, rassieds-toi. Je vais tout de dire. C'est promis… »

Je le contemplai durant de longues secondes, le visage impassible, avant de reprendre ma place initiale. Il soupira de soulagement et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans sa tignasse.

- « Le matin où Alice nous a surpris, je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que nous discutions le soir même. Je… J'avais quelque chose d'important à t'avouer »

Je grimaçai au souvenir de son absence de réponse à mon « Je t'aime » ce matin là.

Il se frotta durement les yeux.

- « Je pense que je ferais mieux tout reprendre depuis le début… » marmonna-t-il.

Il pencha légèrement la tête et un sourire discret éclaira son beau visage.

- « J'ai toujours été un passionné de littérature. Quand j'étais gamin, la bibliothèque municipale était un peu ma deuxième maison. J'y passais des après-midi entières, coincé entre deux rayons, à dévorer tous les bouquins qui me tombaient sous la main. C'est une passion qui ne m'a jamais quittée, même à l'adolescence, quand les priorités changent. Alors quand il a fallu envoyer mon dossier d'admission à différentes universités une fois mon diplôme du lycée en poche, j'ai uniquement choisi celles qui proposaient le meilleur cursus en la matière. Par chance, elles m'ont toutes accepté mais ma préférence est allée à l'UAS, à Juneau. Ils avaient une spécialisation en littérature française qui me faisait terriblement de l'œil alors je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai donc déménagé sur le campus et commencé à suivre mes cours… J'ai mené une vie universitaire tranquille, comme n'importe quel autre étudiant, jusqu'à ma dernière année »

Il me lança un regard incertain.

- « C'est durant cette année que j'ai rencontré cette fille, Tanya… »

Ce fut comme si je recevais un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Alors il connaissait bien Tanya. Il la connaissait depuis des années, même.

- « Elle venait d'arriver sur le campus et commençait un cursus en sciences économiques. Sa coloc sortait avec mon coloc, et par la force des choses, on a commencé à se voir de plus en plus souvent et… et à sortir ensemble, si on peut appeler ça comme ça »

_Si on peut appeler ça comme ça ?_

Il eut un sourire désabusé alors qu'il triturait ses doigts.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi anxieux auparavant, ce qui me faisait inévitablement craindre la suite de son récit.

- « Ce n'était pas vraiment une relation normale. Saine. C'était même tout le contraire… Dès le début, j'ai senti que quelque chose clochait. Tanya était ultra possessive envers moi et passait son temps à piquer des crises de jalousie qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Elle m'a obligé à renoncer à mes amies filles et à mes soirées entre mecs, me menaçant de me quitter si je n'obtempérais pas. Elle voulait que je ne voie qu'elle. A l'époque, je pensais que c'était sa façon à elle d'aimer alors j'ai accepté tout ce qu'elle me demandait, sans concessions. Elle était la première fille pour qui je ressentais de tels sentiments alors je me suis dit que le sacrifice valait le coup. J'ai fini par m'éloigner de tout le monde, y compris de ma famille »

Littéralement plongé dans ses souvenirs, il poursuivit.

- « Ma pauvre mère ne cessait de me demander quand est-ce que je revenais les voir à la maison et m'envoyait même des billets d'avion pour les vacances. Mais je trouvais toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller. Tanya voulait passer tel week-end par ici ou carrément une semaine de vacances par là… Elle piquait une crise lorsque j'évoquais une visite à ma famille. Même lorsque je lui proposais de venir avec moi, elle refusait. Elle ne voulait pas connaître Carlisle et Esmée. Et elle ne voulait pas non plus que je rencontre sa famille à elle. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on reste ensemble, seuls, pour toujours… »

Une expression de dégoût déforma son visage à mesure qu'il parlait.

- « Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'avec le temps, j'ai commencé à devenir comme elle. J'étais jaloux dès qu'elle sortait sans me dire où elle allait ou qu'elle revenait de ses cours plus tard que prévu. Je devenais parano dès que son téléphone sonnait. Je ne me reconnaissais plus… On passait notre temps à se déchirer : un jour, on se détestait le lendemain, on s'adorait. Je pensais que c'était de l'amour mais c'était loin d'être le cas. C'était juste… je ne sais pas. Un désir de posséder l'autre. De le dominer. C'était malsain et aujourd'hui encore, je me demande comment on a pu supporter cette situation pendant plus de deux ans »

Plus de deux ans ?

Comment pouvait-on rester avec quelqu'un pendant plus de deux ans sans la présenter à sa famille ? Mieux, sans même _en parler_ à sa famille ?

C'était insensé…

- « Tes parents ne se sont jamais posé de questions ? » interrogeai-je, sceptique.

- « Je pense qu'ils se doutaient du fait qu'une fille se cache là-dessous mais Carlisle et Esmée ne sont pas du genre à te tirer les vers du nez. Ils ont toujours respecté notre intimité, à Alice et moi. Je suppose qu'ils espéraient que je fasse le premier pas mais je n'ai jamais osé. Notre relation à Tanya et moi était dans un équilibre précaire et je n'avais pas envie d'ajouter mes parents à l'équation. J'ai été un putain d'égoïste sur ce coup » fit-il durement pour lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de grimacer de douleur.

_Se pincer le nez alors qu'il est recouvert d'un pansement n'est effectivement pas la meilleure idée qui soit…_

- « La situation a encore empiré lorsque j'ai obtenu mon diplôme et que l'un de mes anciens profs, avec qui j'avais toujours eu un bon feeling, m'a proposé un poste d'assistant à l'UAS durant le prochain semestre de l'année. Je devais l'assister durant un séminaire de littérature pour les premières années et une bonne partie de l'auditoire était féminin. Ca a rendu Tanya folle de rage. Pour la calmer, je lui ai proposé de s'installer dans le petit appartement que je louais aux abords du campus, même si c'était risqué du fait qu'elle soit encore étudiante. Si une personne mal intentionnée en avait informé le corps enseignant, j'aurais pu perdre mon poste. Mais j'étais prêt à prendre ce risque pour la rassurer. Malheureusement, ça n'a rien arrangé du tout… Son comportement devenait de plus en plus violent, tout comme l'étaient devenues nos disputes. Elle me frappait, je l'insultais, elle me jetait tout ce qu'elle trouvait à la figure et saccageait mon appartement…

Il s'interrompit, le regard sombre, et sa voix baissa d'un ton.

- « C'était l'enfer… Mais malgré tout, nous restions ensemble, persuadés de ne pas pouvoir vivre l'un sans l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle dépasse les bornes… »

J'étais malgré moi suspendue à ses lèvres, curieuses de savoir ce que cette fille avait bien pu faire de pire que le frapper pour « dépasser les bornes ».

Comment un homme tel que lui avait pu se laisser faire de la sorte?

- « J'étais sur le point de terminer mon semestre en tant qu'assistant et mon ancien professeur, qui avait été vraiment satisfait de mon travail, m'a informé qu'une place se libérait à Berkeley, dans leur fac de littérature. Il connaissait bien l'endroit, vu qu'il y avait fait ses études et, selon lui, j'avais toutes mes chances et je serais fou de laisser cette occasion filer. Il m'a écrit une lettre de recommandation à envoyer avec ma candidature, en me faisant jurer d'essayer. J'étais fou de joie ! Berkeley est l'une des meilleures universités mondiales et y obtenir un poste était susceptible de m'ouvrir pas mal de portes. Alors j'ai décidé de tenter le coup. En rentrant ce soir là, j'en ai parlé à Tanya et, sans surprise, une nouvelle dispute a éclaté. Elle m'a accusé d'avoir trouvé cette excuse pour la quitter, pour partir loin d'elle. J'ai essayé de suggérer qu'elle se fasse transférer dans une université californienne pour qu'on puisse continuer à vivre ensemble mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle n'était plus elle-même. Ce jour-là, elle a claqué la porte et je ne l'ai plus revue pendant trois jours entiers. Je devenais fou… Je n'avais aucune idée d'où et avec qui elle était. Elle ne répondait pas à mes appels et mes messages »

Son expression s'assombrit encore.

- « Quand elle a fini par réapparaître, j'ai été surpris par son calme. Elle s'est excusée pour son comportement, m'a dit qu'elle avait bien réfléchi et que si j'étais accepté à Berckeley, elle m'y suivrait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et que si c'était mon rêve alors, ça devenait aussi le sien. Son père était un homme très influent alors j'étais persuadé que faire transférer sa fille en cours d'année ne serait pas un problème. J'étais… extatique. Et franchement impressionné par ce revirement de situation. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait eu ce sursaut de maturité. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas de plus belle preuve d'amour que celle-là. Le soir même, ma lettre de candidature était écrite, accompagnée de la lettre de recommandation du professeur Pears. Tanya m'avait même aidé à l'écrire, histoire de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Quand je suis parti pour mon dernier cours du semestre le lendemain, j'étais tellement pressé que j'ai oublié l'enveloppe sur la table de la cuisine et, quand je suis rentré, elle n'y était plus. Tanya m'a dit qu'elle était allée la poster elle-même, pour être sûre qu'elle arrive à temps, puisque la date de clôture des candidatures approchait à grands pas. Et comme un idiot, je l'ai cru »

Je le vis agripper férocement le rebord de la table, ses jointures blanchissant sous l'effort.

- « Quelques semaines plus tard, j'ai retrouvé la lettre au fond de son tiroir à sous-vêtements, coincée quelque part entre ses strings et ses collants »

Une vague de révolte me traversa de part en part.

Comment pouvait-on sciemment détruire le rêve de la personne qu'on dit aimer ?

Comment pouvait-on être aussi égoïste ?

Je ne m'étais pas trompée… Cette fille était _vraiment_ une garce.

Une garce sérieusement dérangée, qui plus est.

- « J'ai fait ma valise et je suis parti sans dire un mot, pendant qu'elle était en cours. Sans elle et sans boulot, plus rien ne me retenait à Juneau. J'ai pris le premier avion pour Seattle et me suis réinstallé chez mes parents. J'ai changé de numéro, prétextant à tout le monde qu'on m'avait volé mon téléphone portable. J'ai quand même envoyé ma candidature à la fac de lettres de Berkeley mais ils m'ont envoyé un courrier disant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien accepter après la date limite mais qu'ils conservaient soigneusement mon dossier dans le cas où un nouveau poste se libérerait. Tu parles… »

Il eut un rire sans joie et malgré toute la rancœur que j'éprouvais à son égard, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir désolée pour lui.

Toute cette histoire était injuste…

- « Durant quelques mois, j'ai fait quelques petits boulots, travaillant surtout en tant qu'indépendant pour une petite maison d'édition. C'est là que j'ai fais la connaissance du doyen de la fac de lettres de la Seattle University. Il m'a dit qu'un poste s'y libérait à la rentrée et je me suis dit 'Pourquoi pas ?. Ca a marché. Quelques semaines plus tard, on m'a embauché pour dispenser ce séminaire de littérature française… qui m'a mené à toi »

Il releva ses iris flamboyants vers moi et se tut.

Quant à moi, je tentai de faire abstraction de l'émotion avec laquelle il avait soufflé la dernière partie de sa phrase et restai muette durant de longues secondes, assimilant le fait qu'il avait finalement quitté cette fille près de dix mois auparavant.

Autrement dit, il n'était pas avec elle lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés. Et si cette révélation me soulageait quelque part, puisqu'elle écartait la théorie selon laquelle j'étais « l'autre femme », elle ne changeait rien au fait que je les avais tout de même trouvés en train de s'embrasser quelques jours plus tôt.

- « Comment a-t-elle réussi à s'inscrire alors que sommes à la mi-novembre ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit : son père est un homme très influent. C'est une famille très riche… »

Evidemment. Non seulement Tanya était belle et pleine d'assurance mais elle était aussi riche comme Cresus.

Alors que j'étais juste l'insignifiante, petite et maladroite Bella Swan, qui avait été assez naïve et idiote pour croire qu'un homme tel qu'Edward Cullen pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? », fis-je d'une voix blanche, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse à cette question.

Elle était venue le récupérer. Le reconquérir.

Et il avait cédé. Dès le premier jour.

- « C'est précisément pour avoir la réponse à cette question que je me suis rendu dans sa chambre le soir où tu… »

- « Le soir où je vous ai surpris en train de vous embrasser » le coupai-je durement.

Il soupira.

- « Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

Un rire sombre me secoua.

- « Tu l'as embrassée, Edward. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux alors n'essaie pas de me mentir. Tu veux être avec elle ? Très bien ! Mais tu aurais au moins pu mettre les choses au clair avec moi avant ! ».

Son visage afficha une expression incrédule, avant de se transformer en colère.

- « Que… quoi ? Comment peux-tu croire que j'ai envie d'être avec elle après tout ce que je viens de te raconter ? »

- « TU T'ES JETE SUR ELLE ! »

- « Je ne me suis PAS jeté sur elle ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses ça… Ce soir là, j'ai simplement voulu aller la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle espérait en débarquant comme ça. Pour lui dire qu'elle ne devait rien attendre de moi. ELLE en a profité pour se jeter sur moi et puisque je semble être le gars le plus poisseux que la Terre ait jamais porté, il a fallu que TU arrives juste à ce moment là ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Nous étions tous les deux à bout de souffle, les mains crispées sur la table qui nous séparait l'un de l'autre.

- « Je te le jure Bella, je ne voulais pas de ce baiser ! Tu es partie avant que j'aie pu la repousser » reprit-il plus calmement.

Je secouais la tête, refusant de donner le moindre crédit à cette excuse.

- « Je suppose que son arrivée à Seattle a tout à voir avec ta petite escapade à Juneau fin octobre ? »

La façon dont sa mâchoire se contracta m'indiqua que j'avais découvert le pot aux roses.

- « C'est justement ce dont je voulais te parler le soir où je voulais t'emmener chez moi… »

**_[Playlist: Bloc Party - Compliments: http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = oKBqxoiiIVo]_**

Il prit une longue inspiration tandis que je tentais comme je pouvais de me préparer au pire.

- « Après notre dispute sur le parking du club, j'étais dans une colère noire. Je me sentais trahi. Pour moi, ce que nous avions était différent Bella et quand je t'ai vu avec ce type, j'ai perdu l'esprit. Je me suis mis à rouler sans savoir où j'allais, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Sans savoir comment, je me suis retrouvé devant l'aéroport de Seattle et quand j'ai vu le tableau d'affichage des prochains vols, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai pris le prochain vol pour Juneau. Je me suis dit que puisque tout était fini entre nous et que tu semblais t'amuser de ton côté, j'en avais le droit moi aussi. Une petite soirée avec mes potes de l'Université me ferait le plus grand bien… »

Ma gorge se fit soudainement sèche et je regrettai avoir refusé son verre quelques minutes plus tôt.

- « A peine trois heures après t'avoir quittée, j'étais dans une fête sur le campus, avec deux des anciens membres de ma fraternité, Garrett et Quil. J'étais saoul… J'avais bu pendant tout le vol et je n'avais pas fait deux pas dans mon ancienne résidence que j'avais déjà des gobelets de bière plein les bras. J'étais prêt à tout pour oublier ce que j'avais vu quelques heures auparavant. Les mains de ce type sur toi. Ton air aguicheur. Le fait qu'il t'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait… Alors j'ai bu, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je puisse à peine tenir debout. Mes amis ont fini par rentrer mais je n'ai pas voulu les suivre. Je m'amusais bien là où j'étais. Et puis, au détour d'un couloir, j'ai fini par croiser Tanya… »

Il baissa les yeux, honteux, avant de les fermer et je sentis mon pouls accélérer.

Nous y étions. J'allais enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant son séjour en Alaska.

- « Nous… nous avons parlé. Longtemps. Elle s'est excusée pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait et m'a dit qu'elle allait mieux depuis qu'elle consultait un psy pour régler son problème. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool mais je la trouvais changée. Différente. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, avec qui ça se passait bien. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, nous avions tout de même passé deux ans de notre vie ensemble et j'étais content pour elle. Je suppose que l'alcool y était pour quelque chose... »

Il expira un bon coup et sembla chercher ses mots.

- « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais une seconde, on parlait de ce gars, Félix, et la seconde d'après, elle… elle m'embrassait »

Je sentis tout l'air quitter mes poumons.

Dans ma tête, tout se mit en place.

Et la question à dix mille dollars quitta mes lèvres sans que je puisse l'en empêcher.

- « Tu as couché avec elle ? » murmurai-je d'une voix inégale en sentant une unique larme couler le long de ma joue.

Sa bouche se tordit en une grimace écoeurée et il se prit la tête dans les mains, soufflant lourdement en empoignant ses cheveux.

Son silence était éloquent mais je voulais tout de même l'entendre le dire.

J'en avais besoin.

- « REPONDS-MOI ! »

J'avais hurlé une nouvelle fois, à bout de nerfs.

- « Oui » souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Ce fut comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Il avait couché avec elle ?

Il avait fait l'amour avec cette fille et était ensuite revenu vers moi, comme une fleur, en me disant qu'il ne pouvait plus se tenir éloigné de moi ?

Alors que j'avais passé plus d'une semaine à le pleurer et à culpabiliser ?

Je ne sentis pas la gifle partir.

D'autres larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux tandis que je me dirigeais au pas de course vers la sortie du bar.

Je ne pouvais plus rester ici à l'écouter parler. A respirer le même air que lui. Je ne pouvais plus le regarder en face sans avoir envie de le rouer de coups.

J'ouvris précipitemment les portes de l'établissement, prise de convulsions.

Dehors, le temps s'était détérioré et des torrents de pluies s'abattaient désormais sur l'asphalte du parking.

Mais tout ce que mes oreilles entendaient, c'était mes inspirations saccadées et la façon dont mon cœur lourd cognait à mes tempes.

- « Bella, non, attends ! »

Sa main s'enroula autour de mon bras droit et il me ramena face à lui.

Je me débattis violemment, ne supportant pas son contact après ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

Il avait couché avec elle. Et ensuite, elle était revenue et il l'avait embrassée sous mes yeux, juste après avoir fait l'amour avec moi.

Toute notre histoire n'était qu'une mascarade batie sur un affreux mensonge...

- « Ecoute moi ! » hurla-t-il en me secouant. « Je te supplie de me croire : tu es la seule qui compte pour moi ! »

- « LACHE MOI ESPECE DE SALAUD ! »

Mais il refusait de desserrer son étreinte, au point de me faire mal.

- « Bella, cette nuit avec Tanya ne signifiait rien pour moi, rien du tout ! Dès que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait, je suis parti en lui disant que nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça et de ne jamais chercher à me revoir. Qu'elle n'était rien pour moi et qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'important. De plus important que tout le reste... »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me força à le regarder. La pluie dégoulinait de ses cheveux, les faisant coller à son front. Ses joues étaient mouillées elles aussi, et je ne pouvais dire si c'était à cause de la pluie ou de ses larmes.

- « Cette nuit là était une erreur. La plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie et je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

Sa voix se brisa et il tomba à genoux sur le béton froid, enserrant mes jambes de ses bras.

- « Je n'étais pas moi-même ce soir là. J'étais saoul et aveuglé par la colère. Je n'ai aucune excuse, je le sais mais s'il te plaît, je te demande de me pardonner. Je t'en supplie Bella, ne me laisse pas ! Je ne supporterai pas que tu me laisses… »

Je le repoussai brutalement et il tomba à la renverse.

Je le toisai de toute ma hauteur, en colère comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

- « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça Edward hein ? POURQUOI ? » crachai-je. « Tu m'as menti depuis le fameux soir où tu es venu me retrouver après notre dispute, tu as volontairement omis de me parler de ça malgré toute l'importance que ça a alors pourquoi est-ce que je ferai une chose pareille ? ».

Ses yeux étrangements brillants rencontrèrent les miens, étincelants de mépris et de tristesse.

J'étais tellement déçue…

De lui. De moi. De tout.

Nous nous fixâmes ainsi durant de longues secondes sans parler, avant qu'il ne finisse par se relever.

Il fit un pas vers moi, ne me quittant pas des yeux et, d'instinct, je me préparais à reculer.

- « Parce que je t'aime Bella » souffla-t-il. « Je t'aime comme un fou depuis la première seconde »

Ces mots, auxquels j'avais pourtant rêvé mille fois, furent comme un coup de poignard porté à mon coeur.

Edward m'aimait. Il m'aimait probablement autant que je l'aimais mais nous ne pouvions être ensemble.

Parce que nous n'étions pas dans un banal film à l'eau de rose où cet aveu aurait fait tomber l'héroïne dans les bras de son bien aimé.

Parce que dans la vraie vie, ces mots ne pouvaient pas effacer tout ce qui avait été dit et fait.

Parce que sa trahison et son mensonge par omission étaient impardonnables à mes yeux.

Parce qu'il était trop tard, tout simplement.

- « Adieu, Edward »

Et je me mis à courir dans la nuit froide et humide, aveuglée par la pluie et mes larmes.

* * *

*** Distribue les paquets de Kleenex à ses lectrices et en prend un pour elle***

**Ouiiiiiiii, je saaaaiiiiiis, je suis sadique! Mais ça, vous aurez fini par le comprendre, à force :p**

**Nombreuses sont celles d'entre vous qui avaient deviné ce qui se tramait avec la morue... Félicitations les miss! Si je le pouvais, je vous enverrais une poupée à l'effigie d'Edward Cullen à chacune, grandeur nature, pour satisfaire la moindre de vos envies ^_^**

**Bon, je sais que ce chapitre va mettre beaucoup de lectrices en colère et je m'en excuse d'avance. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de tourner mon histoire comme ça. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mon Edward est loin d'être parfait et tout le monde a droit à l'erreur.**

**Tout comme le fait que tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance. ****Il ne reste plus qu'à voir si Bella aura la force de lui pardonner son écart et la lui donner, cette fameuse seconde chance. Et ça, pour le découvrir, il vous faudra continuer à lire les chapitres de cette histoire!**

**J'espère donc que vous continuerez à me suivre malgré le bordel que je viens de mettre dans la vie de nos tourteraux tourmentés et que vous ne stopperez pas votre lecture ici. Je le redis encore une fois: faites-moi confiance, je mène la barque à bon port, lentement mais sûrement...**

**Gros bisous les loulous et prenez soin de vous!**

**Voodoooo'**


	25. Lovesick

**Hello mes toutes belles!**

**Devinez ce que je trimballe dans ma sacoche? Eh oui, il s'agit bien du chapitre 24 d'Obsessions! Il s'intitule "Lovesick" et vous verrez que c'est un titre assez approprié... J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Au menu: des réflexions, un repas de Noël plus qu'animé, une rencontre, toujours plus de réflexions et (puisqu'il n'y a pas de Noël sans cadeaux) des cadeaux! L'un d'entre eux risque d'ailleurs de vous arracher quelques soupirs mais je n'en dis pas plus...**

**Une fois encore, je vous ai placé ça et là des liens youtube renvoyant à des chansons que j'adore et qui reflètent bien l'ambiance de certaines scènes. N'hésitez pas à y prêter une oreille!**

**J'aimerais adresser un petit message à Aurora (malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle arrêterait de me lire): il y a plein de façons différentes de décrire Bella et son comportement dans le dernier chapitre. Mais la qualifier de "Putain de grosse garce", franchement, je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Alors je te poserais la question posée dans ma petite note postée il y a quelques semaines: comment aurais-tu réagi, toi, si ton petit ami t'avait fait un coup pareil? Tu lui serais tombée dans les bras? Penses-y. En attendant, bon vent comme on dit...**

**Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! ****On se retrouve en bas ;)**

**Disclaimer : Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que les manipuler (cruellement parfois, je le conçois).**

* * *

**[Playlist: Radiohead – Videotape: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=tj5XSwfEl7c]**

Pleine de maîtrise et de concentration, je m'appliquais à découper une carotte en rondelles ni trop minces, ni trop épaisses.

Avec ma maladresse légendaire, on aurait pu croire qu'avec une lame tranchante entre les mains, j'étais prête à prendre le risque de me blesser mortellement mais curieusement, cuisiner ne représentait aucun réel danger pour moi.

J'adorais ça.

J'avais toujours été à l'aise dans une cuisine. Ca me détendait et me permettait de faire le tri dans mes pensées. J'avais découvert l'art culinaire lorsque j'avais emménagé avec Charlie plusieurs années auparavant, presque malgré moi. A l'époque, mon père se nourrissait exclusivement de plats préparés surgelés, de fast food et d'œufs plus ou moins brouillés. Trop effrayée à l'idée de doubler de volume en suivant le même régime, je m'étais empressée d'acheter des livres de recettes et m'étais mise à la tâche, faisant de la cuisine de Charlie mon territoire propre.

Parcourant le petit espace des yeux, je souris un peu.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé ici depuis que j'avais débarqué dans la maison du sheriff Swan. Et rien n'avait vraiment changé non plus depuis que j'étais partie pour Seattle, si on omettait la nouvelle machine à café dont mon père avait dû faire l'acquisition durant mes trois mois d'absence.

_Ma passion pour ce breuvage devait probablement venir de lui..._

Lorsque je vins à bout du tas de légumes devant moi, je plaçai les centaines de rondelles sous le jet d'eau froide et jetai un œil par la petite fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier.

La neige tombait en de fins flocons depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, recouvrant peu à peu le jardin d'un tapis immaculé.

L'hiver s'était définitivement bien installé, en cette veille de Noël.

Je coupai l'eau, transvasai les carottes dans le plat qui contenait déjà les oignons et les poireaux et soufflai un bon coup. J'avais déjà bien avancé dans les préparatifs mais il y avait encore du boulot si je voulais que tout soit prêt à temps pour le dîner du soir même…

Il me restait quatre bonnes heures.

Charlie avait invité Sue ainsi que son fils Seth à se joindre à nous pour fêter le réveillon. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait là de sa manière à lui de l'introduire « officiellement » au sein de notre petite famille. Il avait beau tout faire pour me le cacher, je voyais bien que Sue avait pris une grande place dans sa vie ces derniers temps. Ses joues rouges et ses adorables bégaiements lorsqu'elle était à moins de dix mètres de lui étaient des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Et la mère de Seth n'était pas en reste. Elle aussi semblait beaucoup apprécier mon père, lui cuisinant des petits plats et passant presque chaque jour à la maison pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

J'étais heureuse pour eux.

Mon père avait été littéralement dévasté par le départ de Renée et n'avait jamais posé le regard sur une autre femme avant Sue. Son cœur brisé semblait désormais guéri et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Et puis, ça me donnait de l'espoir. Si Charlie avait réussi à se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour, peut-être que je le pourrais, moi aussi…

Je soupirai doucement. J'avais trop à faire que pour me remettre à penser à _ça _maintenant.

_Ouais, ta Pumpkin Pie ne va pas se faire toute seule !_

Sortant la boule de pâte préparée la veille du frigo, je me mis à la pétrir durement en reportant mon regard vers la fenêtre.

Et tandis que j'observais les flocons tomber, mes pensées se mirent malgré moi à dériver…

_**Flash-back – 2 semaines plus tôt**_

Je ne sais pas où j'avais trouvé la force de me rendre à mon dernier séminaire de littérature le lundi qui avait suivi les révélations d'Edward.

Après l'avoir quitté, désespéré et à genoux, sur le parking du Holster's, j'avais erré durant plusieurs heures dans la ville, prise de sanglots incontrôlables. Avec ces aveux, Edward m'avait donné le coup de grâce, alors qu'avant de me rendre là-bas, je ne pensais pas que la situation puisse être encore pire pour moi.

Pour nous.

Sans oser me l'avouer, une infime part de moi s'était rendue au rendez-vous avec l'espoir que tout s'arrange. Qu'Edward avait effectivement une explication à ce baiser avec Tanya. Que tout cela n'était qu'un vaste malentendu.

Je m'étais visiblement trompée. Lourdement.

Peut-être Edward avait-il raison. Peut-être que c'était bel et bien fini avec Tanya et que ce baiser n'avait été qu'une tentative désespérée pour elle de le récupérer. Peut-être que j'étais tombée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Peut-être…

Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il m'ait sciemment menti depuis des semaines. Qu'il ait couché avec elle alors que notre petit « jeu » avait déjà commencé et qu'il soit revenu vers moi ensuite, en me disant qu'il ne pouvait plus se tenir éloigné de moi. En me proclamant sienne. Alors oui, techniquement, nous n'étions pas encore vraiment ensemble à cette époque – d'ailleurs, l'avions-nous jamais été ? – mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir blessée.

Trahie.

Parce que j'avais cru que nous partagions quelque chose de spécial, lui et moi et que tout compte fait, toute notre histoire était bâtie sur un affreux mensonge.

Ce mot, « _mensonge_ », n'avait pas quitté mes pensées tandis que j'arpentais les rues tranquilles de Seattle cette nuit-là dans le but de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas que mes amis soient une nouvelle fois témoins de ma détresse. Ils m'avaient déjà vue assez brisée comme ça ces dernières semaines. J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu…

Lorsque j'avais fini par regagner un semblant de contrôle, je m'étais décidée à rentrer à la résidence et, bien qu'il soit plus de quatre heures lorsque j'avais poussé la porte, Demetri et Alice m'attendaient toujours, rejoints entre temps par Rosalie. Ils n'avaient pas pu retenir un soupir de soulagement en me voyant saine et sauve mais ne m'avaient posé aucune question. Mes yeux rouges et ma mine effroyable avaient parlé pour moi.

Alors ils m'avaient simplement aidée à me mettre au lit et je m'étais aussitôt endormie, épuisée.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais déjà réveillée alors que Rosalie et Alice, elles, étaient profondément endormies, partageant le lit de cette dernière.

Je m'étais levée, douchée, habillée avec l'impression d'être totalement anesthésiée, hors de mon propre corps. La colère et la tristesse de la veille avaient laissé place à un sentiment étrange.

Je me sentais… vide.

_Le choc, sû__rement._

Je m'étais rendue à chacun de mes cours, avais pris des notes sans réellement les comprendre, comme si j'étais sur pilote automatique. Le soir venu, j'avais travaillé d'arrache-pied jusqu'aux petites heures et le programme avait été le même pour tout le week-end qui avait suivi. Et pendant tout ce temps, mes amis avaient veillé sur moi, se relayant à mon chevet et s'assurant que je prenais la peine de me nourrir correctement sans que je ne leur demande rien. Ils ne m'avaient jamais laissée seule, me montrant qu'ils étaient là, si j'avais besoin de parler. Mais je n'en avais pas envie…

Je n'avais envie de rien.

Et surtout pas que le lundi arrive…

Mais qui étais-je pour pouvoir lutter contre le temps qui passe ?

Ce maudit jour avait finalement pointé le bout de son nez et je m'étais rendue au séminaire à reculons.

C'était le dernier cours du semestre. La dernière fois que j'allais me retrouver face à Edward Cullen avant quelques semaines.

Lorsqu'il avait fini par débarquer avec trente minutes de retard, Angela s'était étonnée de sa mine lugubre et de son humeur de chien. Moi, je m'étais contentée de prendre des notes et de l'écouter dispenser ses derniers conseils pour l'examen, qui aurait lieu durant la première semaine de janvier, sans prendre la peine de le regarder ni de l'analyser. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, les deux heures avaient filé à toute allure. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il nous souhaita de joyeuses fêtes et de la réussite aux examens que je me surpris à ressentir quelque chose de concret pour la première fois depuis notre rupture.

Du soulagement.

Légèrement teinté de mélancolie, certes, mais du soulagement quand même.

J'avais quitté le local sans même lui jeter un dernier regard, désireuse de les quitter, lui et cet endroit, au plus vite. Et il n'avait même pas cherché à me retenir.

_S'était-il, comme moi, résigné ?_

Ce soir là, j'avais enfin accepté l'invitation à sortir de mes amis, avec laquelle ils n'avaient cessé de me rabâcher les oreilles pendant des jours. J'avais eu envie de me changer les idées et même si mon humeur n'était pas exactement à la fête, c'était un début. Lorsque nous sous étions retrouvés, Rose, Alice, Demetri et moi, autour d'une table dans un petit restaurant du centre-ville, je leur avais enfin dit ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Qu'entre Edward et moi, c'était bel et bien fini et que tout le mystère concernant Tanya Denali tenait en une seule phrase : ils avaient eu une aventure durant deux ans et, après avoir rompu, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble quelques semaines auparavant, lors du voyage d'Edward à Juneau. Je n'avais rien dit de plus, préférant éviter les détails sordides sur la personnalité déviante de Tanya, les excuses inutiles d'Edward et son « Je t'aime » qui était arrivé bien trop tard.

Ces choses là, je préférais les oublier…

J'avais vu les poings de Rose se crisper la mâchoire d'Alice se contracter. Demetri, lui, avait affiché une expression carrément mortifiée. Ma colocataire et lui m'avaient alors promis de ne plus jamais interférer dans ma future vie amoureuse et j'avais ri, d'un rire vraiment franc. Le premier depuis des jours, à vrai dire.

De quelle putain vie amoureuse voulaient-ils parler ? Je n'étais sûrement pas prête à remettre le couvert avec qui que ce soit de si tôt.

Cette simple idée me révulsait…

Après le dîner, nous étions allés dans un bar branché à quelques rues de là, où Jasper et Emmett nous attendaient déjà. Passer une soirée avec mes amis et revoir mon frère m'avait fait du bien. J'en avais profité pour dire à Jasper que j'étais au courant de ce qu'il avait fait à Edward et sa réponse avait réchauffé mon cœur.

- « Bella, je sais qu'on est plus aussi proches qu'on l'était avant que tu déménages chez Charlie mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu es ma sœur et que je t'aime. Personne ne te fera de mal sans en payer le prix fort »

Je l'avais pris dans mes bras, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, et il m'avait rendu – un peu maladroitement certes – mon étreinte. J'ai alors réalisé que peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé et qui se passerait à l'avenir, je pourrais toujours compter sur mes amis et ma famille pour m'entourer et me soutenir.

J'avais le cœur brisé, oui, mais je finirais par m'en remettre.

Le lendemain, je téléphonais à Charlie pour l'informer de mon retour à Forks deux semaines plus tard. Enthousiaste, il m'avait proposé de faire le voyage jusqu'à Seattle afin de me récupérer, ce que j'avais accepté sans broncher. Il m'avait demandé si Rosalie venait avec nous mais cette dernière préférait rester sur le campus pour étudier.

_Et rejoindre la chambre d'Emmett quand elle le désirait, vu qu'il restait aussi._

Noël approchait à grands pas et j'avais prévu, comme à l'accoutumée, de le passer avec mon père devant une cuisse de dinde et une rediffusion de match de base-ball tandis que Jasper et Rosalie, eux, allaient le passer en compagnie de leur moitié respective dans la demeure des Cullen. J'avais proposé à Jasper de venir nous rendre visite à mon père et moi lorsqu'il serait chez les Cullen (après tout, leur maison se trouvait à moins d'une heure de route de celle de Charlie) et, bien que ma suggestion l'ait mis mal à l'aise, il m'avait promis d'y réfléchir. Charlie et lui ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlés ces dernières années, la distance ayant eu raison de leur complicité. Mais j'étais persuadée que tout pouvait s'arranger si chacun y mettait du sien.

J'espérais que mon frère ferait le premier pas…

**[Playlist: My Vitriol – Another Lie: http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=zTLvhwR3E_M ]**

A partir de là, le temps avait filé à toute vitesse dans un espèce de flou. Entre mes derniers cours, mes journées de travail intensives à la bibliothèque et la préparation des examens, je n'avais pas eu une minute à moi. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien…

Le fait d'être constamment occupée et de ne plus croiser Edward au détour d'un couloir, d'une rangée de livres ou d'un quelconque bar me facilitait la tâche et je me surprenais à penser de moins en moins à lui. Ou du moins, à ne plus y penser de manière obsessionnelle comme j'avais pris l'habitude de le faire.

Je faisais tout pour l'oublier, même s'il m'arrivait d'avoir des moments de faiblesse.

Car malgré tout, il me manquait. J'étais toujours amoureuse de lui et ne pas le voir me tuait. Parfois, lorsque je me retrouvais seule dans l'espace confiné de mon lit, le souvenir de son visage mouillé par la pluie – à moins qu'il s'agisse de larmes ? – revenait me hanter, tout comme son « Je t'aime » murmuré tel une supplique.

Et d'autres fois, tandis que l'obscurité de la chambre m'enveloppait, je me repassais le film de notre histoire, poussant le vice en allant jusqu'à imaginer le couple que nous aurions pu former s'il n'avait pas commis cette erreur monumentale.

J'étais maso… mais fermement décidée à ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Je voulais être forte et j'avais besoin de me protéger.

Certains appellent ça la résignation.

Bien vite, la veille de mon départ était arrivée. Lorsque nous nous étions tous retrouvés au pub habituel afin de nous dire au revoir, Alice en avait profité pour nous inviter officiellement à sa traditionnelle soirée du réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre, qui prendrait place dans la maison de ses parents, puisque ces derniers avaient programmé un petit week-end à New York pour l'occasion. Apparemment, cette fête était à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte, peu importait celui ou ceux que j'étais toute disposée à lui fournir.

_Comme celui de la possible présence de son frère…_

Sous son insistance, j'avais fini par promettre d'y réfléchir et nous nous étions quittés en nous jurant de nous donner des nouvelles durant ces vacances.

_Même si le mot « vacances » n'était pas tout à fait approprié étant donné que nous allions nous jeter à corps perdu dans le travail._

Quand, ma valise à la main, j'avais rejoint mon père sur le parking du campus le lendemain matin, j'avais vu son sourire fondre comme neige au soleil derrière son épaisse moustache.

- « Tu as maigri »

Ca avait été sa première réflexion.

J'avais prétexté le stress de l'imminence des examens et son froncement de sourcils m'avait indiqué qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais il n'avait pas insisté pour autant…

Notre voyage s'était fait dans un silence relatif, tantôt entrecoupé de quelques questions sur mes trois mois de vie universitaire pour lui et sur la vie à Forks pour moi. Je lui avais dit que ces trois mois à Seattle avaient été très enrichissants et il m'avait répondu que rien n'avait changé à Forks depuis mon départ.

Ce qui m'avait rassurée. J'avais _besoin_ de cette normalité.

Sitôt le pas de notre petite maison franchi, quelques heures plus tard, j'avais été envahie par un étonnant sentiment de bien-être.

_Home sweet home…_

J'avais retrouvé ma chambre d'adolescente avec délice et m'étais jetée sur mon lit en soupirant d'aise. L'odeur familière de la lessive qu'utilisait mon père m'avait accueillie et j'avais fermé les yeux quelques minutes, rassurée. En les rouvrant, j'avais vu mon père, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, qui souriait doucement.

- « Bienvenue à la maison Bell's »

Je lui avais rendu son sourire du mieux que j'avais pu, à la fois heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison et triste à l'idée de me retrouver si loin de _lui_. Ma mélancolie n'avait pas échappé à mon père, qui m'avait alors demandé si tout allait bien.

- « Ecoute… Je sais que je suis pas très doué pour ces trucs de parents qui donnent des conseils à leurs enfants mais euh… tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour écouter »

Ca m'avait fait du bien.

Et puis, les jours avaient passé…

Peu à peu, je reprenais mes marques au sein de la maison. L'atmosphère calme et sereine me faisait du bien et créait un environnement propice à l'étude. J'avançais assez bien dans mes révisions, me sentant de plus en plus à l'aise à la perspective des examens de janvier. Et quand je n'étudiais pas, je passais mon temps à lire, à discuter avec mon père, à me balader dans Forks, emmitouflée dans mon gros manteau d'hiver et à faire la cuisine.

_Tout pour ne pas penser à lui…_

Et contre toute attente, cela commençait à porter ses fruits. Je pouvais sentir la distance et le temps faire petit à petit leur œuvre. Le trou béant dans mon cœur se résorbait, lentement mais sûrement, même si la plaie suintait parfois.

J'allais mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Revenir ici m'avait permis de retrouver celle que j'étais avant de partir pour Seattle. Avant de le rencontrer, lui. Avant que l'amour ne me touche en plein cœur.

L'ancienne Bella m'avait manqué…

La maison m'avait manqué.

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Alors que je contemplais toujours les petits flocons virevolter dans les airs, je m'autorisa à me demander où était Edward et ce qu'il faisait.

Assistait-il, quelque part, au même spectacle que moi ?

Allait-il passer Noël chez ses parents, en compagnie de mon frère et mes amis ?

Pensait-il à moi, parfois ?

_C'est pas le moment Bella…_

Reportant les yeux sur la boule de pâte entre mes mains, je repris là où je m'étais arrêtée et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua.

- « Bell's, je suis rentré ! »

Un Charlie au nez rougeoyant et au manteau couvert de neige pénétra dans la cuisine.

- « Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé ? » fis-je, pleine d'espoir en lorgnant sur le sac en papier kraft qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- « J'ai dû me battre avec quelques ménagères folles furieuses mais j'ai quand même réussi » répondit-il, pas peu fier, en sortant une énorme dinde dudit sac.

_YES !_

- « Super ! Merci Charlie »

- « Errr… de rien. Hum. T'as besoin d'aide ou… »

- « T'inquiète pas, je gère. Tu peux aller voir ton match tranquillement »

- « C'est vrai ? »

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire à peine dissimulé.

_Pour Charlie, Noël ne serait pas Noël sans la traditionnelle rediffusion des meilleurs moments de la saison de base-ball._

- « Okay alors, tu sais où me trouver » fit-il en récupérant une bière fraîche du frigo avant de filer vers le salon, ses bottes humides couinant sur le linoléum.

_Note à moi-même : ne pas oublier de__ passer un coup de serpillière avant l'arrivée des invités…_

- « Ah au fait Bell's ! Ajoute un couvert à la table pour ce soir : Seth amène un collègue de chantier avec lui. Le pauvre gars est nouveau en ville alors… »

Seth bossait sur un chantier ?

- « Pas de souci ! Quand y'en a pour quatre, y'en a pour cinq ! »

_Espérons just__e que l'ouvrier en question ne soit pas un monstre de deux tonnes qui a pour habitude d'engloutir une dinde entière à lui tout seul !_

Grimaçant à l'image mentale que cette réflexion m'envoyait, je me dis que la maison n'aurait jamais été aussi remplie que cette année à l'occasion du réveillon… et ça tombait plutôt bien !

Un peu de distraction ne me ferait pas de mal…

Si ?

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, le repas était totalement prêt et je mettais la touche finale à l'apéritif avant de filer me préparer. Etant donné qu'il me restait du temps à tuer, je décidai de m'octroyer un bon bain chaud relaxant.

_Le pied !_

Puis, je mis de la crème hydratante, séchai mes cheveux et m'appliquai même à les lisser une fois secs. De retour dans ma chambre, j'enfilai mon unique petite robe noire et une paire de ballerines à talons minuscules assorties. Je me maquillai légèrement, posant un trait d'eye-liner sur mes yeux et une touche de gloss sur mes lèvres.

J'aurais presque pu me trouver jolie…

Une fois prête, je rejoignis mon père au rez-de-chaussée et fus surprise de voir qu'il avait passé un costume.

_Charlie en costume !_

Je fus incapable de me retenir de le taquiner un peu.

- « Dis donc ! Tu as sorti le grand jeu dis-moi ! »

Il rougit et marmonna dans sa moustache.

- « Est-ce que c'est trop ? »

- « Tu es beau comme un camion ! Laisse-moi faire » rigolai-je en le voyant se débattre avec sa cravate.

Je m'appliquai à lui faire un nœud convenable et donnai une petite tape sur son torse.

- « Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein ? »

- « Pas grand-chose j'avoue… » fit-il penaud. « Merci d'avoir préparé le repas en tout cas. Et tu… errrr. Tu es très jolie ce soir »

- « Hum… Merci » marmonnai-je, embarrassée.

La sonnette émit soudainement un bruit strident, signal que les invités étaient là.

_Sauvés par le gong !_

- « Je vais ouvrir ! » éructa-t-il, soulagé, en s'élançant littéralement vers la porte.

**[Playlist: Red Cortez – 'All the difference': http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=FhrD-zQgv3U]**

J'entendis alors des exclamations joyeuses et des bruits de pas avant que Sue et Seth ne déboulent dans le salon. Eux aussi s'étaient faits beau. Sue portait une longue robe en mousseline couleur Jade et Seth avait enfilé une chemise.

- « Bella ! Comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! » pépia Sue en me prenant dans ses bras.

- « Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir Sue. Seth ! Ca fait longtemps… »

- « Pas assez si tu veux mon avis » plaisanta ce dernier en m'étreignant à son tour. « Comment tu vas ma belle ? »

- « Bien bien. Hey… mais t'as encore grandi ! »

Malgré ses 18 ans, Seth dépassait largement le mètre nonante _(N.A : quatre-vingt dix pour les Françaises qui me lisent)_. Impressionnant !

- « T'es jalouse hein ? Si tu te comportes bien avec moi ce soir, peut-être que je te filerais les cinq ou six centimètres qui te manquent… »

Je roulai des yeux en lui tendant un verre et un plateau de petits fours.

- « Tiens, occupe plutôt ta grande bouche avec un verre de mousseux et quelques amuse-gueule au lieu de te moquer de ma petite taille »

- « Toi, tu sais parler aux hommes ! »

Je pris deux autres verres et les tendis à Sue et Charlie.

- « Au fait, vous ne deviez pas venir accompagnés ? »

- « Jev m'a dit de partir devant parce qu'il serait probablement un peu en retard. Une affaire de quelques minutes… » répondit Seth, la bouche pleine de petits fours.

_Jev ? Quel drôle de prénom…_

- « J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop tarder parce que commence à avoir faim moi » grogna Charlie en piochant une poignée de cacahuètes.

Je pris une coupe moi aussi et m'installai sur le canapé, bientôt suivie par Sue.

- « Alors Bella, comment ça se passe à Seattle ? Ca te plaît ? Charlie m'a dit que tes cours te passionnaient »

- « C'est le cas. Je crois que j'ai vraiment trouvé ma voie »

- « Tu t'es fait des amis ? »

- « Plein ! L'ambiance est vraiment bonne sur le campus. Ma colocataire est un peu folle mais bon, je m'y suis faite… Et puis, Rose n'est jamais loin »

Elle me sourit chaleureusement.

- « J'en suis heureuse ! Ah Charlie, tu sais que tu as de la chance d'avoir une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie ? Seth, lui, change d'avis comme de chemise » soupira-t-elle en lançant un regard sévère à son fils.

- « Hey, c'est quand même pas ma faute si je suis doué pour trop de choses ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si je passais mon temps à me tourner les pouces. Mes superbes muscles sont là pour le prouver »

Je ris en le voyant déposer affectueusement un baiser sur chacun de ses biceps.

- « Mon père m'a dit que tu bossais sur un chantier ? »

- « Ouais, on construit un abri pour SDF aux abords de La Push »

- « C'est super ! » m'exclamai-je.

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

- « Passe à la maison un de ces quatre et je te montrerai »

Je lui souris, heureuse qu'il fasse quelque chose qui semble lui tenir à cœur, lorsqu'un puissant bruit de moteur résonna au dehors, me faisant sursauter.

Seth bondit de son canapé vers le hall d'entrée en criant qu'il allait ouvrir et je lui emboîtai le pas, curieuse de voir quel engin pouvait faire un tel boucan.

_Son collègue était venu avec une pelleteuse ou quoi ?_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et s'élança en direction du bord de la route, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une moto.

Une énorme et rutilante moto noire.

_Wow !__ J'avais toujours rêvé de conduire un de ces trucs…_

- « Comment ça va, vieux frère ? » hurla Seth tandis qu'il approchait le propriétaire de l'engin en ouvrant grand les bras.

Ce dernier coupa le moteur, béquilla la moto et porta ses mains à la tête pour retirer son casque. Je vis alors qu'il n'avait rien du monstre de deux tonnes que je m'étais imaginé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il était assez jeune, bien qu'un peu plus vieux que moi. 28 ou 29 ans à tout casser. Très grand. Une silhouette fine mais qu'on devinait tonique. Et avec ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, ses rangers et son blouson en cuir, il faisait très… bad boy.

Il enjamba son engin pour se diriger droit vers moi, aux côtés de Seth.

- « Bella, j'te présente Jev, collègue de chantier et ami. Jev, voici Bella, la fille qui a réussi à me faire manger une araignée l'été de mes 12 ans en me faisant croire que ça me permettrait d'avoir des super pouvoirs comme ceux de Spiderman »

Ledit Jev haussa un sourcil à mon attention et je me sentis subitement rougir.

Seth pouvait difficilement trouver une façon plus embarrassante de nous présenter…

- « Jev » fit-il simplement en me tendant la main.

_My G__od ! Ecoutez-moi cette voix sombre et rocailleuse… Ca donne envie de l'enregistrer et de se repasser la cassette en boucle ! _

- « Bella. Enchantée. » souris-je en faisant de mon mieux pour bâillonner ma fichue voix intérieure qui avait choisi ce moment pour faire son grand come back.

Il serra brièvement ma main.

- « J'ai apporté ça » reprit-il en me tendant une bouteille de champagne. « C'est pas grand chose… »

- « C'est très gentil » l'interrompis-je. « Il ne fallait pas »

Il acquiesça et je me décalai afin de les laisser rentrer.

Sue se précipita vers l'ami de son fils et lui claqua deux bises sonores sur les joues avant de lui présenter Charlie, dont la première question porta sur « l'engin du diable » - ses mots, pas les miens - garé dehors. Nous nous installâmes à nouveau pour terminer l'apéritif et bientôt, il fut l'heure de passer à table.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu nous a préparé Bell's ? » interrogea Seth en prenant place à table.

- « Le classique : dinde farcie, maïs grillé et purée de patates douces avec une sauce aux canneberges. Et en dessert : une pumpkin pie maison » fis-je en apportant un à un les plats.

- « Ca sent drôlement bon en tout cas ! » s'enthousiasma Sue.

Je déposai la saucière et pris place à mon tour autour de la table.

- « Mangez avant que ça refroidisse »

- « Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois ! » éructa Charlie en attrapant un épi de maïs.

Tout le monde l'imita, se passant les plats, et nous nous mîmes à manger.

- « C'est succulent ma belle, vraiment ! Tu es un vrai cordon bleu. Pas étonnant que tu aies manqué à ce point à ton père »

- « M'man a raison. Ta dinde fond littéralement dans la bouche. Et cette purée… » s'extasia Seth.

- « Ouais eh ben c'est pas une raison pour parler la bouche pleine fiston » gronda Charlie.

Je souris en les voyant se disputer gentiment.

_De vrais gosses ces deux-là…_

Ils se charriaient depuis toujours mais je savais qu'ils s'adoraient. A la mort de Harry Clearwater, le père de Seth, Charlie s'est fait un devoir d'aider la famille de son défunt ami. Seth et lui sont devenus très proches depuis lors, tout comme Sue et lui.

- « Ils ont raison, c'est délicieux »

La voix grave à ma droite me fit brusquement tourner la tête. L'ami de Seth n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis son arrivée. Il avait été poli… mais pas franchement bavard. Ni très souriant, d'ailleurs.

Et voilà que j'avais droit à un compliment...

- « Hum. Merci »

Je vis sa lèvre trembler alors qu'il retournait à la contemplation de son assiette et j'en profitai pour détailler son profil. Avec ses yeux noirs en forme d'amande, sa mâchoire ciselée, ses sourcils épais et sa moue boudeuse, on pouvait dire que ce Jev était assez beau garçon, dans le genre grand brun ténébreux.

Mais il donnait l'impression de ne pas vouloir qu'on l'approche de trop près. Ce gars dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant. De mystérieux.

Et ça me rendait légèrement… curieuse.

_Qui était-il ?_

Tandis que je l'observais toujours, il plongea sa fourchette dans sa purée avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Et lorsque je vis le bout de sa langue pointer en dehors afin de lécher ces dernières, je me surpris à avoir un brusque coup de chaud.

_Wow, quelqu'un est en manque on dirait…_

- « Tu vas bien ? T'es toute rouge » reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Oui, je… C'est juste qu'il fait un peu trop chaud ici. Tu veux un peu de vin ? » m'exclamai-je en me servant un nouveau verre dans une tentative de le distraire.

Il me dévisagea pendant une seconde avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Il retourna ensuite à son assiette, et je fis de même.

Ce gars était vraiment déstabilisant.

_Déstabilisant peut-être mais moi, je trouve que son côté avare de paroles en rajoute un peu à son côté sexy. Cette aura de mystère m'émoustille…_

Je pris une longue gorgée de vin, histoire de penser à autre chose qu'aux tribulations de ma voix intérieure.

- « Encore un peu de dinde, Bella ? »

- « Volontiers, Sue ! » souris-je d'un air pincé.

* * *

Lorsque toutes les assiettes furent vides et que les trois quarts de la tarte à la citrouille furent engloutis, Sue et moi rapportâmes les plats en cuisine afin de faire la vaisselle tandis que les hommes, eux, étaient occupés à regarder un match au salon.

- « J'ai mangé comme une ogresse ! Demain, première heure, je vais courir. Hors de question de laisser le moindre kilo s'installer… »

- « Sue, crois-moi : tu n'as aucun souci à te faire quant à ton poids »

Sa moue peu convaincue me fit rire.

- « Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont mon père te dévore des yeux » ajoutai-je, taquine.

Le sourire qu'elle eut alors fit pétiller ses yeux tandis qu'elle contemplait d'un air absent l'évier se remplir d'eau chaude.

- « Jev est un gentil garçon, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je me raidis légèrement avant de hausser une épaule.

- « Euh oui, on peut dire qu'il l'est. Même s'il n'est pas très bavard »

- « Il ne parle pas beaucoup, je te l'accorde. Mais ça a un certain charme je trouve ! Et pour ne rien gâcher, il est _très_ loin d'être moche »

Oh bon Dieu ! Je pouvais voir la suite arriver grosse comme une maison…

Aussi, pour éviter un nouveau moment d'embarras, je décidai d'esquiver.

- « Alors comme ça, il est nouveau en ville ? »

- « Oui, ça fait quelques semaines qu'il est à Forks »

- « Il vient d'où ? »

- « Chicago il me semble. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Il est très mystérieux sur son passé… »

Sans blague !

- « Peut-être que tu pourrais profiter du fait d'être ici pour lui faire visiter un peu les environs, tu sais ? Je pense que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre tous les deux… »

_S'il se décidait à m'adresser la parole pour me dire plus de deux mots peut-être !_

- « Seth ne s'en est pas chargé ? »

- « Seth est un encore gamin, Bella » soupira-t-elle. « Ils s'entendent bien mais Jev a probablement envie de discuter avec quelqu'un de plus mature, quelqu'un qui a d'autres sujets de conversation que les voitures de sport, les filles en bikini et le base ball… »

- « Tu es dure avec ton fils ! » rigolai-je.

Elle roula des yeux.

- « Tu n'es pas celle qui vit avec lui ! »

Je secouai la tête, clairement amusée par son exaspération.

- « Alors, pour Jev ? »

Cherchez le mot « acharnement » dans un dictionnaire et vous trouverez à coup sûr la photo de Sue Clearwater !

- « J'y penserai »

De mon côté, ça ne me posait pas vraiment problème mais je n'étais pas sûre que ça soit le cas pour lui. Pas sûr que le fait de passer une après-midi avec moi l'enchante plus que ça…

- « C'est promis ? »

Bon sang ! Avait-elle suivi des cours de persuasion auprès d'Alice Cullen ?

- « Juré »

- « Super ! Oh, comment va ton frère au fait ? Je n'ai pas trop osé en parler tout à l'heure. Tu sais comment est ton père avec ça… »

Merci mon Dieu pour ce changement de sujet !

- « Jasper va bien. Il est en dernière année de psycho maintenant et ça lui plait vraiment beaucoup. Lui et ma colocataire sortent ensemble »

- « Ah oui ? Et c'est du sérieux ? »

- « Plutôt oui » rigolai-je. « Ca ne fait que quelques mois qu'ils sont ensemble mais c'est bien parti pour durer. Ils s'adorent… Il a déjà rencontré les parents d'Alice. D'ailleurs, il passe le réveillon chez eux en ce moment même »

Elle eut un sourire tendre, se remémorant probablement le temps où mon frère vivait encore ici. Les Clearwater étaient déjà bons amis avec mes parents à cette époque…

- « Et Rosalie ? »

- « Eh bien, tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais elle sort avec le cousin de ma colocataire… Elle passe également le réveillon là bas, avec Jasper »

- « C'est pas vrai ! Ca alors, pour une coïncidence… »

- « Tu l'as dit »

**[Playlist: Smashing Pumpkins– 'To Forgive': http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=bGnl3T72smc]**

Tandis que je séchais une assiette, je me dis que si tout avait fonctionné entre Edward et moi, j'aurais pu, moi aussi, me trouver là-bas en ce moment même.

Mais bon, les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient…

- « Et toi ? Pas de petit ami dans les parages ? » fit-elle, l'air de rien.

- « Pas vraiment non »

- « Sérieusement ? Une belle fille comme toi ? »

Je roulai des yeux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. J'étais loin d'être à l'aise avec les compliments…

- « Je t'assure. Il n'y a personne. Enfin… il n'y a plus »

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux-mêmes et Sue délaissa la vaisselle pour se tourner vers moi.

- « Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Tes yeux parlent pour toi Bella. Tu donnes l'impression de t'amuser mais au fond, je vois bien que ce n'est pas la grande forme. Tu sembles… triste. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce garçon ? »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais son regard concerné me donna l'envie de me confier.

- « Oui. Je… » je soufflai un bon coup. « Il m'a brisé le cœur ».

- « Ah, le premier chagrin d'amour… Il n'y a rien de pire ! Mais tu t'en remettras, crois-moi »

- « J'aimerais en être aussi sûre. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je peux y arriver mais à d'autres moments, je ne sais pas… C'est difficile »

- « Tu l'aimes toujours ? »

_A la folie…_

- « Oui » soufflai-je. « Je suis une idiote… »

- « Chérie, l'amour, ça ne se commande pas. Tu ne peux pas arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un du jour au lendemain seulement parce que tu le devrais »

On était au cœur du problème ! J'aurais aimé le faire disparaître de ma mémoire. Ca aurait été bien plus facile que d'essayer de l'oublier…

- « Ce qu'a fait ce garçon est à ce point impardonnable ? »

- « A mes yeux, oui. Il m'a trahie. Il m'a menti… »

- « S'est-il excusé ? »

J'acquiesçai en déglutissant difficilement.

_« __Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime comme un fou depuis la première seconde »_

- « Mais c'est trop tard… » murmurai-je.

- « Il n'est _jamais_ trop tard Bella » affirma-t-elle avec conviction. « Pas quand il y a encore quelque chose à sauver. Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose à sauver entre ce garçon et toi ? »

- « Je… »

Je soufflai, perdue.

- « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… »

Elle sembla méditer mes paroles durant un instant. Puis, je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules.

- « Bella » reprit-elle doucement. « Tu sais, si je suis bien sûre d'une chose, c'est que dans la vie, rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir. Les gens font des erreurs. Ca m'est arrivé. C'est arrivé à ton père. A Renée. A tout le monde ! Et ça risque fort de t'arriver à toi aussi… »

Elle mit son index sous mon menton pour que je relève le regard vers elle.

- « Beaucoup de gens pensent que lorsque une chose à laquelle ont tient est cassée, la plus grande force est de réussir à laisser tomber. A faire une croix dessus et à s'en aller. Mais pas moi… Moi, je trouve que la plus grande force en amour, c'est de tout faire pour réparer les choses qui peuvent encore l'être. Se battre pour ce à quoi on tient. En amour, pour moi, la plus belle preuve de courage Bella, c'est de pardonner »

Pardonner…

Aurais-je jamais la force de le faire ?

La douleur sourde dans mon cœur portait à croire que non. Que ce qu'Edward avait fait était bien trop grave pour que je puisse le pardonner un jour. Je lui en voulais encore tellement !

Mais d'un autre côté, cette histoire me laissait un arrière-goût de trop peu… Aurions-nous pu être heureux s'il n'avait pas couché avec elle ? Ou s'il l'avait fait et qu'il m'avait tout avoué juste après, au lieu de négliger de m'en parler ?

_Ou s'il avait gardé son vilain petit secret pour lui au lieu de tout m'avouer ?_

- « Réfléchis-y, Bella. Parfois, il faut savoir mettre son orgueil de côté. Ca permet d'éviter d'avoir des regrets… »

Des regrets… Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison ?

En viendrai-je à regretter de l'avoir laissé tomber un jour ?

De ne pas lui avoir laissé une seconde chance ?

Serais-je capable d'aimer un homme à nouveau, tel que je l'aimais lui ?

- « M'man ! Bella ! Vous venez ? Minuit va bientôt sonner ! » hurla subitement Seth depuis le salon.

Sue tira sur le bouchon et l'eau de l'évier se mit à tourbillonner lentement, jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

- « Allez viens, ne les faisons pas attendre… » fit-elle doucement en m'attrapant par l'épaule.

Juste avant de quitter la cuisine, je lui murmurai un « merci » auquel elle répondit par une bise sonore sur ma joue.

* * *

- « JOYEUX NOEEEEEEEELLLLL ! » brailla Seth alors que minuit sonnait.

J'entendis le bouchon d'une bouteille de champagne sauter tandis que Sue nous prenait sans ses bras lui et moi.

- « Joyeux Noël mes enfants ! »

- « M'man, tu m'étouffes ! »

_Quelle force !_

- « Voilà vos cadeaux » fit-elle en nous donnant une enveloppe à chacun.

Seth hurla littéralement en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de deux tickets pour le match que donnait bientôt son équipe de base-ball préférée et je fus surprise de voir que la mienne contenait un bon pour une nuit valable pour deux personnes, avec accès à toutes les facilités du spa dans lequel elle travaillait.

- « Sue, c'est trop ! J'peux pas accepter… »

- « Bien sûr que si ! Avec les examens qui approchent, tu as grand besoin de te détendre. Et puis, ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne trouves pas le temps d'y aller cette semaine. C'est valable un an…»

- « Merci beaucoup. Moi aussi je vous ai dégoté un petit quelque chose, à Seth et toi »

Sue s'extasia sur le foulard en cachemire que je lui offris et Seth me fit une étreinte d'ours après avoir déballé sa casquette à l'effigie des Mariners. Il m'offrit alors mon cadeau : un bon d'achat dans une librairie que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter à Port Angeles.

- « Pour l'intello de service » me taquina-t-il.

Tandis que sa mère et lui s'éloignaient ensuite vers son ami pour lui souhaiter leurs bons vœux, je vis mon père s'approcher de moi avec un petit paquet.

- « Joyeux Noël Bell's »

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur avant de déchirer l'emballage.

Je découvris alors un magnifique cahier à la couverture de cuir.

_Un journal._

- « Je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment, même si tu ne veux pas en parler alors je me disais que peut-être hum… ce serait plus facile pour toi… de l'écrire ? »

Les larmes me montèrent directement aux yeux et je me jetai dans ses bras.

- « Merci papa » chuchotai-je dans son oreille en serrant son cadeau contre mon cœur.

Il toussota, mal à l'aise, tout en me tapotant doucement le dos.

- « Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi »

Son expression s'illumina lorsqu'il découvrit que son paquet contenait le roman de Hugh Laurie : « The Gun Seller ».

- « Tu te demandais ce que Dr House pouvait bien connaître à l'univers policier. C'est l'occasion de le découvrir ! »

- « Ca me fait très plaisir ma fille ! Merci »

Il alla ensuite chercher un autre petit paquet sous le sapin et se dirigea nerveusement vers Sue. Cette dernière vira au carmin avant de l'étreindre vigoureusement lorsqu'elle découvrit le petit collier en argent doté d'une topaze qu'il renfermait.

_Charlie avait choisi lui-même le bijou ? _

Décidemment, il ne cessait de me surprendre…

- « Joyeux Noël »

Je tournai la tête face à Jev, dont les mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son jean noir, et lui fis un sourire timide.

- « Hey ! Joyeux Noël à toi aussi »

Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à se balancer sur ses pieds, d'avant en arrière.

- « Alors hum… tu as été gâtée on dirait »

_Je rêve ou il initie une conversation ?_

J'acquiesçai en passant en revue mes différents cadeaux… avant de froncer les sourcils.

- « Mince ! Si j'avais su un peu plus tôt que tu venais, je t'aurais au moins trouvé un détail… »

Il balaya ma remarque d'un revers de la main.

- « Vous m'avez offert un excellent dîner. Je peux difficilement demander plus »

- « Tout de même ! » ronchonnai-je, pensant à l'excellente bouteille de champagne qu'il avait ramenée.

Il me dévisagea, une expression clairement amusée dans le regard. Et là, pour la première fois de la soirée, il me sourit.

Un vrai sourire qui creusa deux jolies fossettes dans ses joues.

- « Puisque tu y tiens tellement, tu n'auras qu'à m'offrir un café un de ces quatre… » proposa-t-il, taquin.

_Je rêve ou bien il est en train de... flirter ?_

- « HOOOOOME RUUUUUUN ! »

Je sursautai en entendant mon père et Seth hurler à l'unisson, les poings en l'air. Je secouai la tête, dépitée, en les voyant ensuite se prendre dans les bras l'un l'autre.

_Pas la peine de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une simple rediffusion !_

- « Ils sont désespérants, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira Sue, qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- « A qui le dis-tu ! » rigolai-je.

- « Eh, arrêtez un peu de vous moquer de nous et venez plutôt nous rejoindre ! » râla Charlie. « Ce match vaut le coup d'œil ! »

- « Sûr ! » acquiesça vigoureusement Seth.

Sue et moi allâmes donc nous installer à côté d'eux sur le canapé trois places et je jetai un coup d'œil à Jev, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il nous observait, serrés les uns contre les autres, et semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, comme s'il hésitait à se joindre à nous. Et je pouvais le comprendre… Noël était LA fête familiale par excellence, après tout. Il était normal qu'il ait l'impression d'arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- « Reste pas là vieux frère ! » s'esclaffa Seth. « On ne mord pas tu sais ? »

- « Ta bouteille de champagne ne va pas se vider toute seule » ajouta Charlie.

Je lui fis moi aussi un sourire encourageant et cela sembla le décider car, après une seconde d'hésitation, il frotta ses paumes sur son jean et nous rejoignit au salon. Il posa une fesse sur l'accoudoir situé à ma gauche – la seule « place » qu'il restait – et fixa son attention sur l'écran alors que Charlie, Seth et même Sue allaient de leurs commentaires sur le match qui se rejouait devant leurs yeux.

Calée bien confortablement dans mon siège, je pris une gorgée de champagne et fermai les yeux en souriant. Contre toute attente, ce réveillon de Noël était probablement le meilleur auquel j'ai assisté depuis très longtemps. Les pitreries de Seth nous avaient bien fait rire, la complicité de Sue et Charlie faisait plaisir à voir et j'avais même fait une nouvelle rencontre.

Après les événements de ces dernières semaines, cette soirée me faisait définitivement beaucoup de bien…

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? » chuchota Jev.

Je frissonnai en sentant son souffle me chatouiller l'oreille. En ouvrant les yeux, je le vis, la tête posée sur une main, son bras prenant appui sur le dossier du canapé. Il me fixait, amusé, et je sentis le rouge me monter directement aux joues.

- « Oh, pas grand-chose ! Je me disais juste que je passais vraiment une très bonne soirée… » fis-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant faire, les yeux fixés sur ma bouche. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour répliquer mais le bruit de la sonnette l'interrompit dans son élan.

Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

01h16.

_Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à cette heure-ci ?_

- « Je vais ouvrir ! » fis-je en me levant du fauteuil.

J'enfilai rapidement un gilet et ouvris la porte.

- « SURPRIIIIISE ! » hurla Rosalie en se jetant à mon cou.

Je restai immobile durant quelques secondes, surprise, avant de lui rendre chaleureusement son étreinte. J'aperçus alors Emmett, derrière elle, qui me souriait doucement.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

- « J'ai eu le malheur de parler d'Emmett à ma mère au téléphone il y a quelques jours et elle a pas arrêté de me tanner pour le rencontrer depuis. Alors Emmett s'est dit qu'on pourrait leur faire une surprise et passer leur faire un coucou ce soir, vu qu'on était à moins d'une heure de route d'ici. On s'est vite éclipsés après la distribution de cadeaux…»

Elle se tourna vers Emmett.

- « En arrivant à Forks, Rosie s'est dit qu'on devrait en profiter pour venir te voir quelques minutes et nous voilà ! » termina ce dernier.

- « Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Vous voulez entrer une minute ? »

Rose grimaça.

- « C'est gentil mais on ne peut vraiment pas rester ! Il est déjà tard et après avoir vu mes parents, on a encore une heure de route à faire pour retourner chez les Cullen… »

- « … où une énooorme part de bûche nous attend ! » s'extasia Emmett.

- « Oh. Hum… okay. Pas de souci. »

Rose apposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux en lui chuchotant de commencer à faire chauffer le moteur. Emmett s'exécuta, non sans m'avoir prise dans ses bras en me murmurant un « Joyeux Noël » avant.

Lorsqu'il démarra la voiture, elle se tourna vers moi.

- « Tu as bonne mine. J'imagine que retrouver Forks te fait du bien ? » sourit-elle.

- « Ouais, beaucoup de bien. J'ose à peine l'avouer mais toute cette verdure m'avait manqué »

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire un truc pareil de toute ma vie…

- « Tu passes un bon réveillon ? Y'a l'air d'avoir de l'ambiance dans sa maisonnée Swan » remarqua-t-elle alors que les rires gras de Charlie et Seth fusaient derrière moi.

Je souris en hochant de la tête.

- « Les Clearwater et un collègue à Seth se sont joints à nous »

- « Mignon, le collègue ? »

Je roulai exagérément des yeux, ce qui la fit ricaner.

- « C'est à lui, la bécane ? » poursuivit-elle en observant l'énorme moto garée devant l'entrée. « Elle est à tomber ! Pense à lui demander de t'emmener faire un tour un de ces jours »

Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de hausser suggestivement les sourcils.

- « Roooose… » râlai-je.

- « Ca va, ça va, j'arrête ! » rigola-t-elle. « Tant mieux si la soirée est chouette »

Je resserrai mon gilet contre moi et gigotai un peu mes pieds engourdis par le froid.

- « Et toi, c'était bien ? »

- « Super ! J'ai rarement autant ri durant un réveillon de Noël, tu sais. Le père d'Alice et celui d'Emmett ont passé leur soirée à remplir le verre de Jasper, ce qui fait que ton frère était déjà complètement bourré à 21 heures. Alice est furieuse parce qu'il passe son temps à ricaner pour un oui ou pour un non, et Emmett jubile de voir sa cousine dans un état pareil. Oh, et la mère d'Emmett et Esmee Cullen sont vraiment adorables… »

Je souris tout en réfrénant violemment l'envie de lui demander ce qu'il en était d'Edward.

Ne l'évoquait-elle pas parce qu'il était absent à ce dîner ou bien parce qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas me blesser ?

- « Oh, j'allais oublier ! Attends-moi, je reviens dans une seconde… »

Elle trottina jusqu'au 4x4 d'Emmett, en ouvrit le coffre et revins avec un paquet.

- « Tant que j'y suis, je t'ai apporté ça » sourit-elle en me le fourrant dans les mains. « Il était dans la voiture alors inutile d'attendre avant de te le donner »

- « Zut, je comptais aller chercher le tien cette semaine mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps » fis-je, coupable.

- « On s'en fiche ! Tu me donneras le mien plus tard. Maintenant, ouvre-le »

Je soufflai et la dardai d'un regard qui voulait dire « J'espère pour toi que ce cadeau vaut moins de 20 dollars ! » avant de déchirer l'emballage. Une petite boîte frappée du logo « Jay Ahr » apparût devant mes yeux et j'haussai un sourcil à l'attention de mon amie.

_Qui c'était ça, Jay Ahr ?_

- « Allez, te fais pas prier ! »

J'ôtai le couvercle de la boîte et en sortit une étoffe en cuir noir. De prime abord, je pensai à une veste mais en la remettant dans le bon sens, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'une robe bustier très simple… et aussi très courte **(*)**.

- « Elle te plaît ? »

- « Beaucoup »

Je devais avouer qu'elle était superbe. Mais c'était plus le style de Rose, pas le mien.

Moi, j'étais beaucoup trop sage pour porter une robe telle que celle-là…

- « Ca tombe bien parce qu'Alice et moi, veut que tu la portes lors de la soirée du 31. On te l'a achetée ensemble. On a toutes les deux flashé dessus en farfouillant sur le net. Elle va râler d'ailleurs, quand elle apprendra que je ne l'ai pas attendue pour te l'offrir… »

Oh bon sang, si elles s'y étaient mises à deux pour la payer, ça voulait dire que cette robe devait valoir une petite fortune !

- « Combien ? » demandai-je, sévère.

- « Ca, c'est pas tes oignons ma belle ! Alice veut que tu la portes avec les Louboutin à elle qu'elle a fourrés dans ta valise pendant que tu avais le dos tourné »

- « C'était donc elle ! »

En ouvrant mes bagages le jour de mon arrivée à Forks, j'avais effectivement trouvé lesdits escarpins **(**)** dans le fond de mon sac. J'avais pensé les avoir emportés par erreur. Ce qui n'aurait pas été étonnant tellement j'avais l'esprit ailleurs au moment de boucler mes bagages…

- « Alors ? »

Je la regardai, distraite, et elle parut agacée.

- « Tu la porteras ou pas ? Hum… retire le 'ou pas'. Tu la porteras, point. Sinon, Alice a juré de mettre le feu à tes bouquins préférés »

- « Rose, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée que je vienne à cette fête… »

- « Bell's » m'interrompit-elle. « Tu ne peux pas louper cette soirée sous prétexte que tu as peur d'y croiser Edward »

Je frissonnai à l'entente du prénom interdit.

- « D'ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certaine qu'il y sera vu qu'il n'était même pas là ce soir »

Sans le vouloir, j'avais eu ma réponse. Edward ne passait pas le réveillon avec sa famille.

Etait-il avec _elle_ ? Avec une autre ?

- « S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu viendras ! On y sera tous et ton absence dévasterait Alice. Elle se donne tellement de mal pour que tout soit parfait »

Bon sang, s'étaient-ils donné le mot aujourd'hui pour me tirer des promesses que je n'avais peut-être pas envie d'honorer ? D'abord Sue dans la cuisine. Maintenant elle…

- « Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? » fis-je, lasse. « Mais je ne peux rien te promettre. C'est encore un peu tôt pour moi »

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai écrasée contre elle.

- « Je sais que tu as encore mal. Mais je sais aussi que tu es forte, Bella. Plus que tu ne le penses »

- « J'essaie Rose. J'essaie vraiment. Je vais mieux mais il y a encore tellement de questions qui restent sans réponses dans cette histoire que parfois, ça me donne le tournis »

Elle se détacha de moi, sondant mon regard du sien et, avec un soupir résigné, elle fourra sa main gantée de sa poche et en ressortit un petit paquet rectangulaire qu'elle me tendit brusquement.

- « Je ne devrais peut-être pas faire ça mais bon, tant pis »

Je fronçai les sourcils en y jetant un coup d'œil.

- « Encore un cadeau ? » fis-je, perdue.

- « Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler de cadeau dans ce cas-ci »

Sa réticence piqua ma curiosité au vif. Mais lorsque j'entrepris de déchirer l'emballage, la main de mon amie m'en empêcha.

- « Ouvre-le quand tu seras dans ta chambre, okay ? » plaida-t-elle doucement.

- « Euh… d'accord. Si tu veux »

Emmett donna un rapide coup de klaxon et elle sembla reprendre une certaine contenance.

- « Bon, vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Avec un peu de chance, mes parents ne seront pas déjà avachis dans leur fauteuil face à la télé, en train de baver pendant leur sommeil »

- « J'espère pour toi. Embrasse-les de ma part et fais-en de même avec Alice et Jazz quand vous rentrerez »

- « Compte sur moi ! Et fais un gros bisou à Charlie, Seth et Sue toi aussi » fit-elle en m'embrassant avant de se détourner.

- « J't'appelle demain ! » cria-t-elle avant d'ouvrir sa porte. « Et joyeux Noël ! »

- « A vous aussi ! »

Lorsque leur voiture eut totalement quitté mon champ de vision, je regagnai la chaleur de la maison. Sue, Seth et Jev étaient en train d'enfiler leur veste, visiblement sur le départ.

- « Vous y allez déjà ? »

- « Oui, il commence à se faire tard et la route est déjà assez dangereuse comme ça » sourit Sue.

- « Vous avez tous le bonjour de Rosalie ! Elle n'a pas pu entrer parce qu'elle était un peu pressée »

- « Eh bien tu lui remettras un gros bisou de notre part quand tu la reverras ! »

Elle m'embrassa sur les deux joues, imitée par Seth.

- « Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas rester dormir ici ? Je peux dormir sur le canapé et vous laisser mon lit. Je dois même avoir un matelas gonflable quelque part » proposa mon père.

- « Ca ira Charlie. On se voit demain de toute façon » lui promit-elle, les yeux remplis de malice.

Il rougit comme une collégienne.

- « Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture. Jev, ça a été un plaisir de faire ta connaissance, mon garçon »

Ils échangèrent une poigne virile avant que mon père ne raccompagne Sue et Seth hors de la maison.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux dans le couloir.

- « Merci encore de m'avoir invité. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée »

- « Oh hum, de rien. C'était très chouette… »

Un silence gêné s'installa alors que je tripotai mes deux paquets cadeau nerveusement en regardant mes pieds.

_Pourquoi étions-nous si embarrassés ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi !_

Brusquement, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue rougie.

- « A bientôt j'espère, Bella » chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Puis, il se détourna de moi et franchit lui aussi le pas de la porte, croisant Charlie au passage. A peine une minute plus tard, j'entendis le moteur de sa moto rugir, puis s'éloigner.

- « Sympa ce garçon »

- « Hum hum »

Je doutais que « sympa » soit le qualificatif le plus approprié pour qualifier Jev mais inutile d'en faire part à mon père.

- « Eh ben ! Deux cadeaux supplémentaires ? Rose a cassé sa tirelire ! »

Mon regard tomba sur le plus petit des deux paquets et j'eus soudain l'envie irrésistible de découvrir ce qu'il renfermait. Rose semblait tellement réticente à me le donner…

- « Ca t'ennuie si je monte me coucher maintenant ? Je suis crevée… »

- « Pas du tout. J'vais pas tarder moi non plus de toute façon… »

* * *

**[Playlist: Radiohead – 'Bulletproof': http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Wtvjy3EiVCM ]**

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, je montai à l'étage faire un brin de toilette avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Je rangeai consciencieusement mes différents cadeaux et me glissai entre les draps, quelque peu soulagée que cette journée intense soit terminée.

Une fois confortablement installée, je tournai et retournai le paquet mystère entre mes mains avant de me décider à en déchirer l'emballage.

- « Seigneur, ne me dites pas que… Wow ! »

J'avais bel et bien un exemplaire d' « Orgueil et Préjugés » entre les mains. Mais ce n'était ni une édition de poche, ni une édition récente...

Tournant rapidement quelques pages, je constatai qu'il s'agissait en effet d'une des premières éditions du roman, datant du début du 20ème siècle.

Et ça devait valoir une fortune…

_Qui avait bien pu m'offrir un cadeau aussi inestimable ?_

La réponse à cette question s'imposa à moi lorsque je découvris une enveloppe libellée « Bella » au beau milieu des pages du livre. Et je pourrais reconnaître cette écriture entre mille…

Il s'agissait de celle d'Edward.

Il m'avait écrit une lettre…

Je mis à peine une seconde à me décider, trop curieuse de connaître le contenu de cette lettre. Prenant une longue inspiration, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis quatre pages entièrement noircies de sa plume. J'espérais que, peut-être, quelques unes de ces lignes renfermaient les réponses aux questions qui ne cessaient de me torturer…

_Bella,_

_Laisse-moi tout d'abord te souhaiter un joyeux Noël… J'aurais, plus que tout au monde, aimé pouvoir te présenter mes vœux en personne mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, j'ai bien peur de devoir me contenter de ces quelques lignes… Si tu tiens cette lettre entre tes mains aujourd'hui, c'est que Rosalie a finalement accepté de te remettre mon cadeau, ce dont je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant. J'espère que le livre te plaît. Tu m'as dit un jour qu' « Orgueil et Préjugés » était ton roman préféré alors, quand je suis tombé sur cette édition originale, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Peut-être penseras-tu un peu à moi en le lisant ? Je ne peux empêcher ce fol espoir de faire battre mon cœur plus vite… _

_J'espère que tout va pour le mieux pour toi. J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais rentrée à Forks après la dernière semaine de cours. Je suppose que ton père est ravi de te retrouver…Tes révisions se passent bien ? J'espère que tu ne stresses pas trop en tout cas. Je suis persuadé que tes résultats seront brillants. TU es brillante, Isabella Swan. N'en doute jamais._

_Je ne vais pas te mentir : je ne vais pas bien. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire mais tu me manques. Terriblement…J'ai toutes les peines du monde à me faire à l'idée de notre rupture. Je sais que je t'ai promis de sortir de ta vie si c'était ce que tu désirais, après que je t'ai raconté toute la vérité, et je respecterai cette promesse puisque tu en as décidé ainsi. J'ai beau ne pas être d'accord avec ta décision, je suis un homme de parole. Mais m'obliger à sortir de ta vie ne m'empêchera jamais de t'aimer, Bella. Ca, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable…_

_Voir ton visage strié de larmes au Holster's ce soir-là a probablement été l'épreuve la plus pénible de toute ma vie… Je n'ai jamais supporté de te voir triste, ni voulu te faire de mal et savoir que je suis celui qui est responsable de ton état me dégoûte de moi-même. Mais il fallait que je te dise la vérité. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir été honnête avec toi, même si j'ai eu tort d'attendre indéfiniment le bon moment pour le faire. Il n'y a pas de bon moment pour dire ces choses là. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'aurais dû avoir un peu plus confiance en toi et en les sentiments que tu nourrissais pour moi. J'aurais dû avoir foi en le fait que ton amour pour moi t'aurait donné la force de me pardonner. _

_La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point tu as bouleversé ma vie. Aussi, si tu me le permets, je vais le faire à travers cette lettre…_

_Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde, Bella. Quand je t'ai vue sur le pas de la porte de ta chambre, avec ton adorable visage froissé par le sommeil, tes cheveux emmêlés et ton vieux t-shirt troué, j'ai eu un coup au cœur. Tu n'as cessé de m'obséder depuis lors. Lorsque je t'ai aperçue à la soirée d'accueil, tu m'as subjugué. J'étais décidé à tenter ma chance avec toi. Tu étais… merveilleuse. Mais ivre. J'ai dû me faire violence pour te repousser lorsque je t'ai ramené dans ta chambre ce soir-là et que tu t'es déshabillée devant moi. A moitié nue, avec tes joues rouges et ton regard brillant, tu étais pour moi la tentation incarnée. J'étais littéralement extatique de savoir que tu me désirais autant que je te désirais. Mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre toi et moi alors j'ai simplement attendu que tu t'endormes en te tenant contre moi. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je t'ai volé un baiser cette nuit-là, incapable de résister. En quittant ta chambre, je me suis promis de t'inviter à dîner dès le lendemain. Toi, moi et une petite table dans le meilleur restaurant italien de Seattle. Je voulais que ça soit parfait. J'avais tout prévu pour que ça le soit. Sauf une chose... _

_De tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, je n'aurais jamais pensé te retrouver dès le lendemain matin au séminaire que je devais animer. Le fait que tu sois mon étudiante changeait tout, peut importait combien j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Alors, j'ai essayé de tirer un trait sur toi. J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était qu'une passade. Mais c'était sans compter sur ton acharnement…Cette nouvelle que tu m'as écrite m'a littéralement retourné. Bouleversé. Excité comme jamais. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je l'ai lue et le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à nous imaginer toi et moi à la place de Kristen et Robert. Je te voulais, Bella. Je te voulais tellement…Je savais que je n'en avais pas le droit mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je pensais constamment à toi et lorsque je te voyais en cours, je devais faire appel à toute ma volonté pour ne pas fondre sur toi et t'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu travaillais à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas pu résister et je t'y ai suivi. Je t'ai observée toute la soirée, du haut du troisième étage. Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu envie de te plaquer contre une des étagères mais cette pointe de culpabilité que je ressentais m'empêchait de me laisser aller. Puis, contre toute attente, tu m'as embrassé. Et j'ai bien cru devenir fou… _

_Pouvoir te toucher, te presser contre moi et te caresser de mes mains, de mes lèvres, de ma langue a été fantastique et je suis persuadé que si tu ne m'avais pas avoué être vierge, je n'aurais pas pu m'arrêter. Mais ta révélation a changé la donne. Je ne voulais pas que tu croies que je cherchais juste à coucher avec toi, Bella. Et je ne voulais pas non plus que tu en viennes à regretter d'avoir perdu ta virginité avec moi, sur une vulgaire table. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas un salaud…_

_Bien sûr, il aurait été plus simple et surtout plus sensé de renoncer à toi. Mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable… Merde, je voulais être avec toi et la seule solution que j'ai trouvée à notre situation a été de t'imposer ces fichues règles. Je voulais nous protéger. Quand j'y repense, c'était stupide. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça car, quelque part, c'est ce qui a causé notre perte. Sans ces règles, tu n'aurais jamais fait semblant de sortir avec Demetri pour détourner l'attention de tes amis sur ce qui se passait entre toi et moi. Sans ces règles, nous ne nous serions jamais disputés pour un simple malentendu sur le parking du club. Sans ces règles, je n'aurais jamais pris un vol pour Juneau et je ne serais jamais retombé sur Tanya. J'ai tout gâché et j'en suis bien conscient. Je sais que je m'y suis pris trop tard, que j'aurais dû tout t'avouer le soir de mon retour à Seattle mais je n'ai pas pu. C'est assez horrible à dire mais ce qu'il s'est passé à Juneau m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que tu étais et serais à jamais la seule pour moi, même si tu es persuadée du contraire aujourd'hui. _

_C'est là-bas que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, Bella. C'est là-bas que j'ai enfin osé m'avouer que ce qu'il se passait entre toi et moi allait au-delà d'une simple attirance. C'était plus que du sexe. Plus qu'un simple jeu. C'était de l'amour. _

_Et j'ai pris peur… Peur de te dire la vérité sur Juneau parce que je savais que j'allais te perdre. Mais je savais aussi que je ne pourrais pas garder le secret éternellement, que je te la devais, cette vérité. C'est pour ça que je n'ai cessé de repousser tes avances les semaines qui ont suivi. Crois-moi, ça a été un cauchemar de décliner tes invitations alors que tu y mettais tant d'ardeur. T'entendre répéter que tu voulais que je sois le premier, que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour, sans pouvoir accéder à tes demandes m'a mis au supplice. Je ne rêvais que de ça Bella. Je fantasmais sur le fait de m'enfouir profondément en toi nuit et jour…_

_Ce week-end dans la maison de mes parents a été à la fois fabuleux et désastreux. Fabuleux car, pour la première fois, tu m'as avoué m'aimer, dans ton sommeil. En voyant tes lèvres former ces mots durant la nuit que nous avons partagé, j'ai d'abord cru rêver. Mais ensuite, tu l'as répété. Encore et encore. Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer. Mais ces quelques jours ont également été désastreux car je sentais clairement mes défenses faiblir et que je craignais d'atteindre le point de non retour. Ce que j'ai fini par faire, en me rendant dans ta chambre le soir de notre retour à Seattle. Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver seul avec toi, au beau milieu d'une panne d'électricité. Quand tu es sortie de cette salle de bain et que j'ai vu ton visage à la lueur des bougies, je n'ai pas pu résister. Toutes mes barrières sont tombées…_

_Cette nuit a été la plus fabuleuse de toute ma vie. Ce que faire l'amour avec toi a provoqué en moi dépasse les mots, Bella… Pour la première fois, je me suis senti entier, heureux, comblé. A ma place. Pardonne-moi si tu trouves cela déplacé mais parfois, quand je ferme les yeux, je revois ton visage rougi, tes lèvres gonflées par nos baisers et ton corps couvert de sueur tendu vers moi. Parfois même, je peux presque t'entendre gémir mon prénom comme une prière, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à finir par le crier. Cette nuit est un souvenir que je chérirais toute ma vie…En me réveillant dans tes bras le matin suivant, je ne pouvais pas croire en ma chance. Puis, tu m'as à nouveau permis de te faire l'amour, sans retenue, et ça a été extraordinaire de te voir t'abandonner complètement à moi. Mais pas aussi extraordinaire que ce qui a suivi… Parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. De vive voix. Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas y croire ! T'entendre dire ces mots que j'avais tant espérés m'a donné l'impression qu'ensemble, nous pourrions tout surmonter. Que malgré les difficultés que notre situation de professeur et d'élève, nous trouverions un moyen d'être ensemble aux yeux du monde. J'en étais persuadé. Et juste au moment où j'allais te répondre que je t'aimais aussi, Alice est entrée. A partir de là, le rêve s'est transformé en véritable cauchemar…_

_Le fait qu'elle nous ait surpris a été pour moi une véritable gifle en pleine figure qui m'a brutalement fait descendre de mon nuage. C'était comme si le destin me rappelait que la situation n'était pas aussi rose que je semblais le penser. Qu'il y avait encore des choses à régler pour qu'on puisse être ensemble, entre toi et moi. Notamment ce mensonge par omission… J'ai alors pris la décision de te parler, le soir même. J'étais anxieux mais fermement décidé à tout t'avouer. Je me sentais déjà assez mal comme ça d'avoir fait l'amour avec toi sans avoir été totalement honnête. Il fallait que ça cesse ! _

_L'arrivée de Tanya à mon cours a compliqué les choses… Connaissant sa personnalité instable, il fallait que je lui parle, que je mette la situation au clair avec elle. Je savais que ça allait prendre un certain temps alors j'ai, à contre cœur, préféré annuler notre rendez-vous, me promettant de t'appeler une fois toute cette histoire réglée pour le remettre au lendemain soir. Seulement, une fois seul avec elle, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme je le souhaitais… Elle ne m'a pas laissé parler, divaguant sur le fait qu'elle était revenue pour moi, qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer et qu'elle était persuadée que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. J'avais beau lui dire qu'il n'en était rien, que ce qu'il s'était passé à Juneau avait été une erreur, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle s'est jetée sur moi et, puisque ma poisse ne semblait plus avoir de limites ce jour-là, tu es arrivée pile à ce moment là. J'allais la repousser Bella, je te le jure ! Ca me tue que tu puisses croire que je lui ai rendu son baiser. Quand tu t'es enfuie, je me suis retrouvé totalement dépassé par la situation. J'avais envie de te courir après, de tout t'expliquer mais j'avais peur de ce que Tanya pourrait faire si je me lançais à ta poursuite. Ca lui aurait ouvert les yeux sur nous et elle aurait pu nous dénoncer, Dieu sait qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le faire…Elle n'aurait rien pu prouver mais ça aurait inévitablement attiré l'attention des autorités universitaires sur nous et nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de ça. Alors j'ai laissé Rosalie partir seule après toi, en priant pour qu'elle parvienne à te retrouver et pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Quand je me suis à nouveau seul avec Tanya, je n'y suis plus allé par quatre chemins : je l'ai menacée de déposer une plainte contre elle si elle cherchait encore à m'approcher dans un autre cadre que celui de notre relation professeur / élève et je lui ai dit que je n'hésiterai pas à révéler tous les détails sordides de notre histoire passée. Elle a d'abord ri en me disant que je n'étais pas sérieux mais elle a rapidement compris que je ne plaisantais pas. Elle sait que le fait de révéler au grand public ses troubles de la personnalité porterait inévitablement atteinte à la réputation du clan Denali, particulièrement à celle de son père. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que les Denali voulaient protéger à tout prix, c'était bien leur réputation. Mes menaces ont eu le don de la calmer mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'en restera pas là. Te voir si affectée ce soir-là a inévitablement réveillé ses soupçons et, telle que je la connais, elle fera tout son possible pour découvrir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et moi dans le but de nous faire du mal. C'est pourquoi je te demande de surveiller tes arrières, Bella. Promets-moi de faire attention. Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi… _

_Voilà, je crois que j'arrive à la fin de cette longue lettre… Crois-moi, je ne l'ai pas écrite dans le but de m'apitoyer sur mon sort ou de chercher à te faire changer d'avis. Je sais que ta décision est ferme et, comme je te l'ai dit, je respecterai ma promesse. Mais je voulais juste que tu connaisses toute l'histoire, que tu saches combien je regrette ce qu'il nous est arrivé et combien je m'en veux d'avoir été un tel imbécile. Et surtout, je voulais que tu saches à quel point tu as changé ma vie. A quel point tu m'as changé. Avant toi, Bella, ma vie était une nuit sans lune. Très noire, même s'il y avait des étoiles - des points de lumière et de raison... Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore. Soudain, tout brillait, tout brûlait, tout était beau. Et depuis que tu as disparu, depuis le météore est tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est de nouveau assombri. Rien n'a vraiment changé, sauf que mes yeux ont été aveuglés par la lumière. Je ne distingue plus les étoiles, et la raison ne signifie plus rien _**(***)**_. Je suis celui qui a fait disparaître cette lumière et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Mais malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour, elle réapparaisse, qu'elle m'éblouisse à nouveau. Que quelque part en toi, tu trouveras la force de me pardonner. Ce jour là, je serai là et tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes. __Je t'attendrai. __C'est peut-être un espoir vain mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste aujourd'hui…_

_Je t'aime Bella. Je t'ai toujours aimée et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Ton Edward._

Les mains tremblantes, j'observais l'encre de ses derniers mots se diluer dans l'eau de mes larmes jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent illisibles.

Puis, je relus sa lettre. Une. Deux. Trois fois, jusqu'à ce que ma vision se brouille pour de bon…

- « Oh Edward… » pleurai-je dans le silence de la nuit.

Il acceptait se sortir de ma vie. Mais il espérait tout de même que je puisse lui donner une seconde chance.

En étais-je seulement capable ?

Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je ne voulais plus souffrir.

Et tandis que je serrais les fragiles feuilles contre mon cœur, une question essentielle s'imposa à moi. Essentielle car mon avenir sentimental dépendait entièrement de la réponse que je déciderai de lui donner...

Etait-ce trop tard pour aimer… ou juste trop tôt pour pardonner ?

* * *

**Références:**

**(*)**Lien robe (il suffit de l'imaginer en noir): http : / 1 . bp . blogspot . com /-jZGAgi2TB2o/TiMo97QECsI/AAAAAAAABcw/xDzc49HRB2w/s1600/Jay+ahr+brooklyn+decker . png

**(**)**Lien escarpins: http : / cdn3 . iofferphoto . com/img/item/200/058/014/top-quality-peep-toe-black-red-high-heels-shoes-l564-985f5 . jpg

**(***)** Vous aurez toutes reconnu cet extrait de Tentation !

* * *

**Et voilà**!

**Comme vous avez pu le constater: Bella nage en plein doute. Pas facile pour elle... mais tout bénèf pour nous! La porte qu'elle avait claqué entre Edward et elle s'est un peu entrouverte dans ce chapitre. Il ne reste plus qu'à être patientes et espérer qu'elle continue à s'ouvrir... Au fait, q****u'avez-vous pensé de la longue lettre d'Edward? J'espère que ça a répondu à certaines de vos questions :)**

**Je suppose que les fans de la saga de Becca Fitzpatrick auront apprécié la référence à Patch/Jev! C'est un personnage que j'adore dans 'Hush Hush' et 'Crescendo' alors j'ai voulu l'intégrer un peu à cette histoire. Ca met un peu de piment! Pour celles que ça intéressent, Jev, je l'imagine bien avec la frimousse de Shiloh Fernandez: http : / bloodyselena . files . wordpress . ?w=466&h=421. **

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (sans oublier de passer par la case review please! hihi). Je ne sais pas trop quand il arrivera, étant donné que je m'envole bientôt pour les somptueuses Iles Canaries, mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite. J'espère que la chaleur, les cocktails et l'air marin me donneront des idées...**

**Je vous embrasse fort! **

**Prenez soin de vous...**

**Voodoooo'**


	26. There's a light that never goes out

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**« Ah, il était temps! » me direz-vous. Et à juste titre, d'ailleurs ! J'ai été affreusement longue cette fois encore, je le reconnais et m'en excuse mais j'espère que la longueur du chapitre et ce qu'il s'y passe vous aideront à me pardonner.**

**Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews. Vous êtes des chefs ! A l'heure où j'écris ceci, Obsessions en est à 3.301 reviews. C'est à la fois inimaginable et fantastique pour moi :)**

**Je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon histoire rencontrerait un tel succès…**

**Bon, j'imagine que vous trépignez d'impatience alors c'est ici que s'arrête mon bla bla et que les choses sérieuses commencent… Alors installez-vous confortablement, ouvrez un onglet pour pouvoir écouter les petites merveilles musicales que j'ai intégrées à ce chapitre (je vous recommande chaudement de le faire c'est un bon indicateur d'ambiance) et enjoy !**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas…**

**Voodoooo'**

**Disclamer : Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**[Playlist : Micky Green – 'Oh' : http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = Wp18_9hzOj4**

- « Et voilà : dix dollars cinquante de retour mademoiselle. Passez une bonne fin de journée ! Et Joyeux Noël »

- « Merci, Joyeux Noël à vous aussi »

Je sortis du magasin et fus assaillie par une fraîche bourrasque qui fit voleter mes cheveux.

_Non mais quel temps de chien !_

Je jetai un œil à l'ensemble de mes paquets. Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Demetri… Le compte était bon ! J'avais finalement réussi à trouver un cadeau pour chacun de mes amis, même si ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Ma corvée de shopping était donc officiellement terminée. Nous nous étions tous donné rendez-vous le samedi soir avant la première semaine d'examens au bar habituel, histoire d'échanger nos cadeaux respectifs.

Enfonçant mon bonnet de laine fétiche sur ma tête, je me mis en direction de l'arrêt de bus qui me ramènerait enfin chez moi.

Eh oui : pas de camion aujourd'hui.

Charlie avait tenu à l'amener chez le garagiste du coin afin de faire une révision complète et mettre des chaînages aux pneus en prévision de ma soirée de réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre. Il préférait éviter que j'aie le moindre accident sur la route qui me mènerait samedi soir chez Alice.

Et Edward.

_Edward…_

J'avais hiberné pendant trois jours complets après avoir lu sa lettre. Sa magnifique lettre qui m'avait mise sans dessus dessous. J'en connaissais chaque paragraphe, chaque tournure, chaque rature. Et malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la relire. Encore et encore. Avec cette missive, Edward s'était littéralement mis à nu. Il s'était dévoilé à moi, me confiant sans pudeur ses sentiments, ses émotions, ses regrets et ses espoirs.

Parce que oui, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, il gardait espoir.

Cette lettre m'avait définitivement retournée, au point de réussir à ouvrir une brèche dans le mur de béton que je m'efforçais à bâtir entre lui et moi. Une mince brèche, certes, mais elle était là et bien là. Et pour l'instant, j'hésitais encore entre la colmater et l'agrandir un peu plus.

Cinquante / cinquante.

Mais il était de toute façon trop tôt pour décider de quoi que ce soit… Dans l'immédiat, j'avais autre chose à penser, comme ma future session d'examens. J'avais assez bien avancé dans mes révisions et me sentais de plus en plus prête à les affronter.

_La réussite de cette session serait une belle revanche…_

Alors que je passai devant la vitrine d'un magasin de musique pour rejoindre mon aubette, mon œil fut attiré par un t-shirt à l'effigie des Smiths et je stoppai aussitôt ma course. Lors de notre week-end chez les Cullen, Edward m'avait confié être un grand fan du groupe et que l'un de ses plus grands regrets était de ne jamais avoir eu l'occasion de les voir en concert.

Le nez appuyé contre la vitre, j'hésitai.

Devais-je lui acheter un cadeau moi aussi ? Il y a quelques jours de cela, ça aurait été un « non » catégorique mais là… Après tout, l'édition originale d' « Orgueil et Préjugés » qu'il m'avait offerte valait une petite fortune. Mais, d'un autre côté, est-ce que le fait de lui offrir un cadeau n'allait pas lui donner de faux espoirs quant un avenir possible entre nous ? Un futur entre nous existait-il d'ailleurs vraiment ?

_Pffffff, arrête de réfléchir Bella ! Ce n'est qu'un t-shirt alors achète-le et tu décideras plus tard si tu le lui offres ou si tu en fais un pyjama perso !_

Résolue à ne plus perdre de temps, j'entrai rapidement dans la boutique, payai mon achat et eus tout juste le temps de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus avant qu'il n'arrive.

A bout de souffle, je montai dedans et frappai à la vitre du chauffeur.

- « Un ticket pour Forks, s'il vous plaît »

- « J'ai mon terminus à La Push mam'zelle » bougonna-t-il. « Si vous voulez aller jusqu'à Forks, va falloir attendre le bus suivant une heure supplémentaire ! »

Je soupirai, maudissant mon père pour avoir choisi la seule ville du coin qui n'était traversée par un bus qu'une fois toutes les deux heures.

J'avais bien fait de chausser une paire de bottes imperméabilisées…

- « Va pour La Push alors »

- « Deux dollars »

Je payai mon ticket et allai prendre place dans le véhicule surchauffé. Vingt minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant la réserve indienne située aux abords de Forks, des paquets plein les mains et le désespoir dans l'âme. Les pieds enfoncés dans l'épaisse couche de neige, je me mis en route sans perdre une seconde en fantasmant sur l'énorme tasse de chocolat chaud que je me préparerai une fois à la maison.

_Quelques marshmallows moelleux ne seraient pas de refus non plus…_

A peine quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, je ralentis la cadence lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette vaguement familière, debout sur le toit d'une petite construction en bois au beau milieu d'un terrain en friche. Intriguée, je m'approchai de plus en plus et, après avoir dépassé le grillage ouvert, je levai le nez vers celui que je pensais avoir reconnu. Je souris en constatant que ne m'étais pas trompée.

C'était bien Jev, le collègue de chantier de Seth qui avait passé le réveillon de Noël avec nous, à la maison.

Il était en train d'assembler le toit de la petite maisonnée en fixant plusieurs rondins ensemble à l'aide d'un marteau et de clous. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne me remarqua même pas et j'en profitai pour l'observer dans l'effort… Avec son jean noir maculé de peinture dangereusement bas sur les hanches, son t-shirt déchiré, ses Doc Maertens aux lacets défaits et son casque de chantier, il fallait bien avouer qu'il était assez agréable à regarder. Rien à voir avec la beauté indécente - et presque… sophistiquée ? - d'Edward mais tout de même. Ce garçon dégageait quelque chose.

_Je ne peux qu'acquiescer !_

- « Bella ? »

Je relevai brusquement ma tête vers le haut, découvrant un Jev à la mine étonnée.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Mon bus m'a déposée à quelques mètres d'ici et je rentrais chez moi quand je t'ai vu et… »

D'un mouvement fluide, il s'accroupit sur le bord du toit et bondit sur le sol, atterrissant à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

- « Et tu t'es dit que tu allais venir me saluer ? »

- « Voilà » souris-je timidement.

Il me rendit mon sourire et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche pour en amener une à ses lèvres. Il l'alluma et tira une longue bouffée avant de retirer son casque pour ébouriffer ses cheveux noirs. Son mouvement fit un peu remonter son t-shirt sur son abdomen et j'aperçus alors un morceau d'arabesque sombre sur sa peau mate.

_Un tatouage ? Hum… sexy._

- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » sourit-il en exhalant la fumée.

Je rougis furieusement, pestant contre mon manque de discrétion.

- « Rien ! Rien du tout. C'est juste que… euh… »

_Discrète et éloquente en plus !_

- « Tu n'as pas froid comme ça ? » éludai-je. « Je veux dire : il fait au moins -8000° degrés là… Et toi, tu te balades en t-shirt ! Un t-shirt troué en plus »

Il baissa les yeux sur un des trous que je pointais de l'index.

- « Maintenant que tu le dis… »

Je soufflai discrètement, fière de ma parade.

- « … je ne serais pas contre un grand café brûlant. D'ailleurs, tu me devais un, si je me souviens bien »

Ah. J'avais complètement oublié cette pseudo invitation.

- « A moins que tu aies déjà quelque chose de prévu… » ajouta-t-il en tirant une nouvelle bouffée.

- « Non… A vrai dire, la seule chose qui était dans mon programme de cet après-midi, c'était de me gaver de chocolat chaud et de marshmallows, alors… Pourquoi pas ? »

_Oui, pourquoi pas après tout ?_

- « Cool. Laisse-moi juste une minute »

Il écrasa sa cigarette et alla ranger les quelques outils qui traînaient ça et là. Il passa ensuite rapidement un gros sweat à capuche.

- « Le Beaver, ça te dit ? »

- « Tu connais déjà les bons endroits toi ! » rigolai-je. « Leur cake au citron est à tomber ! »

- « Il va falloir que je goûte ça » fit-il en cadenassant le grillage du sentier avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. « Go ? »

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions attablés autour d'un café noir pour lui, un chocolat chaud surmonté de chantilly pour moi et une énorme part de gâteau au citron dans laquelle étaient plantées deux fourchettes. L'antique juke box, dont le proprio refusait de se séparer, diffusait de vieux standards des sixties. Je n'avais plus remis les pieds au Beaver depuis des années et, contre toute attente, retrouver ces banquettes en cuir élimé et cette ambiance légèrement old school me faisait du bien.

- « Alors, dis-moi » commençai-je en découpant un morceau de cake, « C'est l'abri pour SDF dont Seth parlait l'autre jour sur lequel tu travaillais ? »

Il acquiesça et prit une gorgée de café fumant.

- « Comment ça se fait que tu étais seul sur le chantier ? »

- « On est censés être au repos cette semaine. Fêtes de fin d'année obligent »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- « Alors, pourquoi tu bosses ? »

- « Il faut que ça avance » expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son mug. « L'hiver est vraiment rude cette année et il y a trop de gens qui n'ont nulle part où aller »

Je fus étonnée de le voir si affecté. Bien sûr, j'étais sensible à la problématique des sans-abris mais Jev, lui, semblait prendre ça vraiment très au sérieux.

- « Ca a l'air de te tenir à cœur »

- « Ouais »

Il s'esclaffa légèrement.

- « Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais grand-chose d'autre à faire. Je ne connais pas grand monde ici alors plutôt que de rester enfermé dans mon deux pièces, je préfère me rendre utile »

J'esquissai un sourire, à la fois attendrie par son engouement et attristée par sa solitude.

- « Tu ne t'es pas fait d'amis sur le chantier ? Des gars avec qui sortir ? »

- « Fraterniser, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Et puis, quand quelqu'un débarque dans une petite ville comme Forks sans aucune raison apparente, ça rend les gens suspicieux »

De ce côté-là, il n'avait pas tort. Les habitants de cette ville n'étaient pas réputés pour leur ouverture d'esprit…

- « En même temps, ça peut se comprendre : Forks n'est pas vraiment la destination idéale. Ses habitants ont vécu là toute leur vie et rares sont ceux qui viennent s'y installer juste comme ça… »

Je crus qu'il allait me dire pourquoi il avait choisi cette ville et pas une autre mais il ne releva même pas ma remarque.

- « Tu viens d'où au fait ? » poursuivis-je, l'air de rien, en mâchonnant un petit bout de cake.

- « Chicago »

- « Chouette ville ! »

- « A ce qu'il paraît… »

- « Tu ne t'y plaisais pas ? »

Il haussa une épaule, silencieux.

_Ouais, bon, ça n'a pas l'air d'être un sujet très porteur pour la suite de la conversation !_

- « Assez parlé de moi. Il paraît que tu fais des études ? »

_Habile manœuvre pour détourner la conversation, Jev !_

- « Oui, je suis en fac de lettres à Seattle »

- « Une littéraire… »

- « Les livres sont toute ma vie » fis-je, rougissante.

_Juste avant qu'Edward Cullen ne la chamboule…_

Je m'empressai de chasser cette pensée douloureuse avec une gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Je n'avais pas envie de penser à Edward. Pas maintenant.

Notre babillage dévia alors sur nos passions et je le sentis nettement se détendre. Tout ce mystère sur son passé mis à part, cette discussion était agréable. Rafraîchissante même. Je découvris qu'il était un fana de mécanique et qu'il était musicien. Contrebasse. C'était le premier garçon que je rencontrais qui en jouait. Et je trouvais que ça lui correspondait bien : tout comme lui, cet instrument était mystérieux, sombre, mélancolique…

_Fascinant. _

En plus d'être bricoleur et musicien, Jev m'apprit qu'il avait une passion pour la peinture, ce qui me surprit encore plus. Sous son allure de bad boy, il était en fait un garçon sensible. Un artiste.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu peins exactement ? »

- « La plupart du temps, de l'abstrait » fit-il en posant un bras le long du dossier de la banquette.

- « Et l'autre moitié du temps ? »

- « Des portraits… Du nu, principalement »

Je faillis m'étouffer avec un morceau de cake et il haussa un sourcil.

- « Ca te choque ? »

- « Non, non. Pas du tout »

Il me fit un sourire légèrement tordu tout en me scannant de haut en bas.

- « Je pourrais te peindre, si tu le voulais »

- « Nue ? » m'exclamai-je, ahurie.

Il haussa une épaule, parfaitement nonchalant.

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

J'eus soudainement une vision dans laquelle j'étais allongée dans un lit aux draps défaits, nue et lascive, tandis que Jev s'appliquait à me donner vie sur sa toile d'un air concentré.

_J'en connais une qui a trop maté un certain clip d'Aerosmith !_

- « Hum… Pas mon truc » marmonnai-je en sentant mes joues chauffer.

Il me dévisagea avant de baisser les yeux vers sa tasse, qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

- « Dommage » souffla-t-il.

_Dommage? Est-ce qu'il était en train de dire que… que ça lui plairait ?_

- « Et toi, quelles sont tes passions ? » reprit-il. « Tu écris ? »

- « Ca m'arrive… Mais ce n'est franchement pas très bon » ris-je. « A vrai dire, je me vois plutôt dans l'édition plus tard. C'est vraiment un métier qui me plairait. Découvrir de nouveaux auteurs, les voir évoluer, les guider… »

Il hocha de la tête.

- « Et toi, tu comptes continuer dans le bâtiment ou tu as d'autres projets ? »

- « Pour l'instant, j'aime ce que je fais mais je ne suis pas le genre de gars à tirer des plans sur la comète. Je pourrais très bien partir demain »

_Oh…_

- « Oh ? » sourit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Merde, j'avais vraiment dit ça tout haut ?

- « Erm… Oui. C'est… Eh bien »

Son sourire s'agrandit davantage et il se pencha vers moi, l'air conspirateur.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime bien, Bella Swan » finit-il par lâcher avant de se redresser pour boire sa dernière gorgée de café.

Et je rougis, incapable de m'en empêcher.

- « Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber »

Jetant un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, je vis qu'effectivement, le ciel gris avait déjà un peu viré au noir. Combien de temps avions-nous discuté exactement ?

- « Ok »

Tandis que je rassemblais mes paquets, Jev se dirigea vers le bar pour régler nos consommations, ignorant mes protestations. Après tout, c'était moi qui le lui devais, ce café !

Une fine pluie verglaçante nous accueillit une fois dehors.

- « C'est pas très prudent de prendre ma moto par un temps pareil » grimaça-t-il.

- « Oh, t'en fais pas. Forks n'est qu'à vingt minutes de marche et je connais le chemin par cœur. Rentre chez toi… »

Il secoua la tête.

- « Hors de question que je te laisse retourner seule. En plus tu es chargée comme une mule. Viens »

Il prit l'ensemble de mes paquets, me rapprocha de lui et dézippa son sweat pour le passer au-dessus de nos têtes.

- « Jev, ce n'est vraiment pas… »

- « Attrape la manche droite »

Il se chargea de la gauche et bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes sous un parapluie de fortune.

- « C'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est mieux que rien »

Collée à lui, je remarquai combien son odeur – un mélange de peinture, de cigarette et de sueur propre – était agréable.

Nous nous mîmes en route dans un silence relatif. Jev n'était pas le garçon le plus bavard que je connaisse mais le fait qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de combler chaque blanc d'une conversation m'allait très bien. J'étais un peu comme ça, moi aussi… La pluie qui tombait drue au dessus de nous ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça non plus. Je passais un bon moment. Un très bon moment même. Je ne savais dire pourquoi mais sa présence avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Tomber par hasard sur lui et passer ce moment ensemble m'avait distrait de mes pensées plus qu'agitées des jours derniers et c'était quelque chose dont j'étais reconnaissante.

Qui sait, peut-être deviendrait-il un ami au fil du temps ?

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et je m'étonnai de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer.

- « On y est » remarqua-t-il en me tendant mes paquets. « Tu es arrivée chez toi saine et sauve »

- « On dirait bien » souris-je en posant un pied sur la première marche du perron. « Tu… tu veux entrer une minute ? »

- « C'est gentil mais il faut que je rentre »

- « Comme tu veux » dis-je en montant sur la deuxième marche. « Merci de m'avoir ram… »

Ma phrase se transforma en un cri aigu alors que je me sentais subitement partir en arrière. Par pur réflexe, je fermai les paupières de toutes mes forces, anticipant le choc de la chute. Mais ce dernier ne vint jamais. A la place du sol dur et froid, c'est contre un corps robuste que je me retrouvai pressée.

- « Wow ! Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

- « Non, je… Je vais bien »

Il pouffa de rire en me remettant sur mes pieds, face à lui.

- « Seth avait raison : tu es hyper maladroite »

- « Hey ! » m'indignai-je lui tapant sur l'épaule. « J'y peux rien si une plaque de verglas s'est formée juste là ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la maladresse. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas prendre ce que Seth te dit pour argent comptant. Ce type n'est qu'un mufle, doublé d'un mythomane quand il s'agit de moi »

Il secoua la tête, clairement amusé par ma mauvaise foi.

- « Regarde-toi, tu es toute débraillée »

Il s'approcha et d'une main, remit mon bonnet, qui avait glissé sur mes yeux, correctement.

- « Là, c'est mieux » fit-il d'une voix basse, redevenu sérieux.

Au lieu de me lâcher, sa main s'attarda un peu sur le bord de mon bonnet et je sentis comme un changement dans l'air. Lentement, ses doigts longèrent mes cheveux, puis mon dos avant de terminer leur course sur mes hanches, qu'ils contournèrent pour finalement rejoindre la poche de son jean.

Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais j'avais vécu ce moment comme au ralenti.

Face à ce geste, je restai immobile. Interdite. Et il fit subitement un pas en arrière.

- « Je ferais mieux d'y aller »

Je me raclai la gorge, sortant finalement de ma torpeur.

- « Oui. Euh… Moi aussi. Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Et merci pour le chocolat chaud tout à l'heure »

- « Aucun problème »

Je me hissai alors sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue glacée.

- « A plus » soufflai-je.

Il acquiesça et m'offrit un dernier sourire avant de se retourner. Tandis que je le regardais s'éloigner lentement, une idée germa dans ma tête.

_Et si…_

- « JEV ! »

Il fit volte-face.

- « Tu… Tu as quelque chose de prévu samedi soir ? »

* * *

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne et que je vienne te rechercher ? »

J'attrapai mes clés sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me tournai vers mon père.

- « Char… Papa. Je n'ai plus 15 ans et je suis une excellente conductrice. Vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire »

- « Mais il fait un temps de chien ! »

- « Je roulerai doucement » promis-je en enfilant mon manteau. « En plus, Sue t'attend chez elle et si tu ne mets pas les bouchées double, tu vas être en retard » ajoutai-je en chaussant ma paire de baskets.

Me voyant faire, Charlie fronça les sourcils. Je haussai les miens à son attention.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Euh, je sais que je n'y connais rien à la mode mais… Tu vas vraiment mettre ces chaussures avec cette robe ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur ma paire de Converse et roulai des yeux avant de sortir de mon sac à dos la paire d'escarpins que j'étais censée mettre.

- « Tu préfères peut-être que je conduise avec ça ? » fis-je en les agitant sous son nez.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- « Erm, non. Vaut mieux pas, non »

- « Arrête de t'inquiéter okay ? Tout se passera bien. Faut que je file. Je suis déjà en retard »

Vaincu, il souffla bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il ouvrit pour moi.

- « Envoie-moi un sms pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée »

- « J'y manquerai pas » souris-je en lui collant un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- « Et pas d'alcool ! Enfin, pas trop »

- « Oui chef ! »

Sortant dans la nuit fraîche, je pris rapidement place dans mon camion et mis le contact.

Les bras croisés, Charlie m'observait sur le pas de la porte, l'air vaguement angoissé.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et lui fis un grand signe de la main.

- « Bonne soirée, on se voit l'année prochaine ! »

Il fronça les sourcils puis, se détendit lorsqu'il comprit le sens de ma blague.

- « Ah ah. Très drôle. Sois prudente, gamine »

- « Toujours ! »

- « File »

Je lui fis un salut militaire et enclenchai la première, direction la résidence Cullen.

21h05. J'aurais déjà dû être là-bas depuis plus d'une demi-heure et j'avais encore au moins une heure de trajet à faire.

Autrement dit, Alice allait me tuer.

Poussant le volume de la radio à fond, je m'engageai sur l'autoroute en ne sachant pas si prier pour qu'Edward vienne à la soirée ou qu'il n'y mette pas les pieds.

_Qui vivra verra !_

* * *

**[Playlist: Arsenal – 'Estupendo':** **http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = ZcKdYETr7So]**

- « Nom ? »

Je déglutis difficilement.

- « B-Bella. Bella Swan »

L'énorme gorille en costume noir parcourut de son gros doigt la liste d'invités.

_Sérieusement Alice ? Un sorteur pour une soirée dans ta _propre_ maison ?_

- « Vous êtes bien sur la liste. Bonne soirée mademoiselle Swan » fit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe en ouvrant la lourde porte en bois pour moi.

- « Euh… Merci ? »

Il hocha la tête et je m'empressai d'entrer avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

A l'intérieur, les basses résonnaient sourdement au rythme entrainant du dernier tube d'Arsenal. Je me débarrassai rapidement de mon manteau au vestiaire et lorsque je me retournai vers l'entrée, je stoppai net.

_Wow!_

Tournant autour de moi-même, j'eus du mal à croire que cette maison était bien celle dans laquelle j'étais venue passée un week-end quelques semaines auparavant. Alice l'avait littéralement transformée… Et le résultat était éblouissant. Carrément féérique même. Un long parterre en neige artificielle bordé de bougies sinuait de l'entrée au séjour, où des dizaines de lampions blancs et argentés avaient été accrochés au plafond, ressemblant étrangement à des flocons de neige géants. Dans la salle, la fête battait déjà son plein. La centaine de personnes invitées se déhanchait au rythme de l'un des derniers tubes du groupe Arsenal tout en sirotant une coupe. Au fond, un large buffet surmonté d'une magnifique sculpture de glace en forme de « 2012 » avait été dressé et des deux côtés de la pièce, deux bars éclairés au néon bleu avaient été installés. Mais ce qui attirait vraiment l'attention, c'était l'énorme sapin vert, rouge et or d'au moins trois mètres de haut qui trônait au beau milieu de la salle et étincelait de mille feux.

C'était superbe.

- « BELLA, TE VOILA ENFIN ! »

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner qu'une Alice surexcitée me bondit dessus, suivie de près par Rosalie. Ma colocataire me serra dans ses bras frêles jusqu'à l'étouffement puis se recula brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

- « Tu as plus d'une heure de retard »

- « Je sais… Mais je suis là ! C'est l'essentiel non ? »

- « Mouais »

Rose lui donna un coup de fesses histoire de la faire dégager et me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- « Merde Bella, regarde-toi ! T'es à tomber » s'extasia-t-elle en me faisant tourner sur moi-même. « Une vraie bombe. Tu me ferais presque virer de bord »

- « Je t'avais dit que cette robe était faite pour elle ! » pépia Alice. « Je ne me trompe jamais »

Je lissai un pli inexistant de ma robe et leur adressai un petit sourire.

- « En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir achetée. Je l'adore »

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Uh uh. Bon, elle est peut-être un peu trop courte mais… »

- « Trop courte ? Tu plaisantes ! C'est pile la longueur qu'il te faut. Tes jambes semblent faire des kilomètres, espèce de veinarde »

Rosalie s'esclaffa à la mine envieuse de ma colocataire.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre look ce soir ? »

Elles firent toutes les deux un tour sur elles mêmes avant de prendre une pose à la « Vogue », comme dans le clip mythique de Madonna.

- « Incroyables, comme d'habitude »

Alice portait une robe taille empire en soie noire sobre mais élégante et Rose, elle, avait choisi une longue robe drapée ocre qui la faisait ressembler à une espèce de déesse antique.

- « Au fait, la déco est vraiment superbe, Alice. T'as fait ça comme une pro ! »

Elle sembla très contente d'elle pour le coup.

- « Ne lui jette pas trop de fleurs, tu veux ? Elle n'arrête pas de s'auto congratuler depuis le début de la soirée. C'est épuisant »

Alice lui lança un regard noir.

- « Toi, continue à te moquer de moi et je demande à Alexander de te foutre dehors ! »

- « Alexander ? C'est comme ça que s'appelle le gorille à l'entrée ? »

- « Ouaip. Impressionnant hein ? »

Le fait d'évoquer le mastodonte posté sur le palier de la maison me rappela quelque chose de crucial.

- « En parlant de lui, tu pourrais lui demander d'ajouter un nom sur la liste des invités ? J'ai demandé à un ami de venir »

- « Un ami ? Quel ami ? »

- « Je le connais ? »

Elles avaient parlé simultanément.

- « Il s'appelle Jev. Et non, vous ne le connaissez pas. Il est nouveau à Forks »

- « Jev ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce prénom ? » fit Alice en plissant le nez.

Rose me regarda d'un air entendu.

- « Laisse-moi deviner : c'est le fameux collègue de Seth ? Le gars qui est venu passer le réveillon de Noël chez toi ? »

- « QUOI ? Comment ça fait que je ne sois au courant de rien ? »

Je roulai exagérément des yeux.

- « Alice, je suis là depuis cinq minutes et vous m'avez à peine laissé le temps d'en placer une… »

- « Tout de même ! »

Je secouai la tête, hésitant entre l'exaspération et l'amusement.

- « Alors, c'est lui ? » s'impatienta Rosalie. « Le mec à la moto ? »

- « Oui, c'est lui. Disons qu'on a sympathisé tous les deux et comme il n'avait rien de prévu ce soir, je me suis dit que je pourrais l'inviter »

- « Est-ce qu'il est sexy ? » questionna Alice.

- « Aliiiiice » râlai-je.

- « Bien sûr qu'il est sexy ! » intervint ma meilleure amie. « Un mec qui a si bon goût en matière de bécane doit forcément l'être »

Rosalie Hale et ses théories foireuses…

_Enfin, dans ce cas-ci, pas si foireuses que ça !_

- « A quelle heure est-ce qu'il est censé arriver ? »

- « Il est peut-être déjà là à se demander pourquoi ton groom de deux mètres dix ne le laisse pas entrer ! »

- « Je vais prévenir Alexander » bondit-elle. « Mais après, t'as intérêt à tout me raconter ! »

- « C'est promis espèce de fouine » rigolai-je.

Elle me tira la langue et fendit la foule pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

- « Viens, allons retrouver Em et Jazz avant que des grognasses ne leur sautent dessus »

- « Où sont-ils ? »

- « Au bar. Ca fait à peine plus d'une heure qu'on est là, Emmett et moi, et lui et Jazz sont déjà saouls comme toute la putain de Pologne »

Elle entrelaça son bras au mien et m'emmena vers ledit bar, où un serveur distribuait coupes de bulles et cocktails à la demande. A l'extrémité du comptoir en verre se trouvaient effectivement Emmett et Jasper, qui discutaient avec animation tout en tenant chacun une bouteille de champagne à la main. Ils avaient l'air joyeux. _Très_ joyeux, même. Rose les dépassa pour aller directement commander tandis que je m'arrêtai à leur hauteur.

- « Belloooooo ! » hurla Emmett en me voyant arriver. « Dis donc, t'as oublié ton pantalon ? » ricana-t-il.

Jasper l'imita et bientôt, ils s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre, morts de rire.

- « Ah ah, très drôle les mecs » cinglai-je sans parvenir toutefois à cacher mon sourire. « Je vois que vous, par contre, vous n'avez pas oublié votre sens de l'humour spécial ballots ce soir »

Mon frère ouvrit grand les bras.

- « Ooooh, t'énerve pas soeurette ! » articula-t-il péniblement. « Ce soir, c'est la fête ! Tiens, bois un peu de champagne » ajouta-t-il en me tendant sa bouteille.

Je repoussai le goulot qui pointait dangereusement vers mon œil droit et attrapai le verre que Rosalie me tendait depuis l'autre côté du comptoir.

- « Emmett, tu es complètement bourré » le réprimanda-t-elle en revenant vers nous.

- « Moui… C'est vrai. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est à cause de Jasssspeeer » s'exclama-t-il en pointant ce dernier d'un doigt incertain. « Jasper, ça rime avec Casper. Avec hors pair. Et avec hum… Paire ! »

Jasper mit ses deux poings sur ses hanches, fier comme Artaban.

- « Ouais, c'est vrai que je suis hors pair ! Et que j'en ai une belle, de paire »

Ils gloussèrent comme des collégiennes et tentèrent de frapper leurs poings l'un contre l'autre. Sauf qu'ils manquèrent lamentablement leur cible, ce qui les déséquilibra et fit redoubler leurs gloussements.

- « Okay, ça suffit vous deux ! » rigolai-je. « Changez de sujet ou aller discuter de vos 'paires' ailleurs. Vous êtes répugnants »

- « Z'êtes pas drôles. Allez viens Jasper, la musique du dj craint un max. On va lui montrer ce que c'est une vraie fête avec de la vraie musique »

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de mon frère et, ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent vers l'autre côté du séjour en s'esclaffant.

Rose secoua la tête, incrédule, avant de faire tinter son verre contre le mien.

- « Alors, quoi de neuf depuis Noël ? » fit-elle en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

J'en fis de même. Sans surprise, il était délicieux.

- « Bof, la routine. Tu sais, les révisions, tout ça… »

- « Et ce… paquet que je t'ai donné ? »

_Ah…_

Ca.

Je dus faire une drôle de tête car elle soupira fortement, agacée.

- « Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du accepter de te le donner »

- « Non, non. Tu as bien fait Rose »

- « Vraiment ? »

J'acquiesçai mais elle sembla tout de même sceptique. Et je pouvais la comprendre.

- « C'était une édition originale de mon bouquin préféré. Et une lettre. Une longue lettre »

- « D'excuses ? »

_D'excuses. De regrets. De déclarations. D'espoir._

- « Entre autres »

- « Et ? Ca t'a aidé à y voir plus clair ? Tu as changé d'avis par rapport à votre rupture ? »

- « Edward a beau avoir fait ce qu'il m'a fait, je suis toujours amoureuse de lui. C'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça. Et lui aussi m'aime. Alors oui, cette lettre m'a permis de comprendre certaines choses et m'a retournée. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à lui pardonner. Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable un jour »

Elle me regarda longuement.

- « Tu sais ce que je pense de ce mec, Bella. Si j'avais été à ta place, il aurait été hors de question que je lui pardonne cet écart… D'ailleurs, ses couilles se seraient retrouvées suspendues au dessus de mon lit pour avoir osé me faire un truc pareil »

Elle fit une grimace qui voulait clairement dire que prononcer la suite de sa phrase lui écorchait les lèvres.

- « Mais je ne suis pas toi. Là où je suis impulsive, toi, tu es mesurée. Réfléchie. Tu prends rarement les mauvaises décisions et je sais que cette fois encore, tu feras le bon choix. Je te fais confiance pour ça »

J'étais abasourdie. J'avais cru qu'elle allait me dire de ne pas me laisser avoir par de simples mots ou de me méfier des manœuvres sournoises d'Edward mais non. Elle était convaincue que je prendrais la bonne décision et que même si je choisissais de lui pardonner, elle respecterait ça.

Rose était vraiment une amie en or.

- « Merci » fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle me colla un baiser sur la joue et remit une mèche derrière mon oreille, souriant mélancoliquement.

- « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais s'il est là ce soir ? » fis-je d'une petite voix.

- « Pas que je sache, non. Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'est même pas venu passer Noël avec sa famille alors… »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me sentir un peu déçue.

- « Tu voulais le voir ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Inconsciemment, oui. Peut-être pas lui parler mais juste… juste le voir.

- « Je ne sais pas trop »

- « Il fera peut-être une apparition. Il doit bien se douter que tu es là ce soir »

Je sentis une vague d'espoir monter en moi et me mis aussitôt une claque mentale pour ça. Je n'étais pas là pour lui. J'étais là pour passer une bonne soirée avec mes amis.

Et puis, Jev n'allait probablement plus tarder…

- « Qui sait ? » souris-je. « Mais ce n'est pas important. L'important, c'est… »

Tout à coup, la musique s'arrêta et tout le monde se mit à protester. Au loin, j'entendis Alice hurler un « Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel ? » des plus raffinés.

- « Mesdaaaaames et messsssiiieeeuuurs » brailla une voix rendue rauque par l'alcool.

Tournant la tête vers le dj, je m'aperçus que ce dernier avait été expulsé de son podium par les silhouettes titubantes du mec de ma meilleure amie et de mon frère.

- « Oh Seigneur » marmonna Rose en se tapant le front.

Emmett rapprocha le micro de ses lèvres, provoquant un larsen assourdissant.

- « J'espère que vous passez tous une agréâââble euh… soirée. Pour Super Jasper ici présent et moi en tout cas, c'est réussi ! »

Mon frère prononça quelque chose d'enthousiaste – bien qu'incompréhensible – et Alice lui adressa un chapelet d'insultes qui l'enverrait probablement en enfer bientôt.

- « Mais on trouve que ça manque de bonne musique ici, pas vous ? C'est un peu trop mou du genou et moi, j'ai envie de danser ! Pas vous ? »

Des cris et sifflements approbateurs s'élevèrent dans la foule et Jasper se mit à remuer des bras de bas en haut pour les encourager.

- « QUI A ENVIE DE DANSER ? »

Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité et les invités se mirent à scander le nom d'Emmett.

Ce mec savait comment charmer un public !

- « C'est bien c'que j'me disais ! » pépia-t-il en trifouillant la console du dj sous le regard impuissant de ce dernier. « Et pour danser, quoi de mieux qu'un bon vieux tube deeees… tadadaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm… »

Jazz imita un roulement de tambour pathétique qui vit voleter ses bouclettes dorées dans tous les sens. Au loin, j'entendis Alice gémir.

**[Playlist: The Clash – 'Rock the Casbah': http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = bJ9r8LMU9bQ&ob=av2e]**

- « … CLASH! » finit-il en lançant simultanément le morceau.

La foule hurla son approbation et se mit instantanément à frapper des mains et remuer des hanches, Rosalie et moi comprises. Apparemment, nous avions tous le même faible pour les vieux tubes eighties qui nous faisaient danser lorsque nous portions encore des couches…

- « Que la fête commeeeeeeeeeennnce ! Rockez moi cette putain de casbah les mecs ! »

Il entama alors une chorégraphie digne de Fame, version alcoolisée, aussitôt suivie par Jasper et ensuite, par toute la salle. Ca valait le coup d'œil !

- « Ce mec est fou mais je l'adore » rigola la meilleure amie en l'observant tout en se dandinant contre moi.

- « Il est surtout très très bourré »

- « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

- « Comment ça se passe entre vous ? »

- « Bien. Mieux que bien même ! C'est… Je suis vraiment attachée à lui et… je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps entre lui et moi et que je devrais garder des réserves mais… Enfin... Tu comprends ? »

Rosalie Hale avait toujours eu du mal à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments mais là, en l'occurence, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux brillants parlaient pour elle.

- « Tu l'aimes »

- « Ouais. Ouais, je l'aime » murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Emmett capta son regard langoureux et lui envoya un baiser qu'elle fit mine d'attraper avant de se le coller sur les lèvres.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça. L'adoration suintait du moindre de ses pores alors que d'ordinaire, elle était toujours si détachée et indépendante…

_L'amour avait fait fondre la reine des glaces._

Mes sentiments pour Edward étaient-ils aussi transparents que les siens envers Emmett ?

- « JE VAIS LES TUER ! »

Alice fendit la foule en se dirigeant tout droit vers les deux importuns, furieuse. Elle passa devant nous sans nous voir, les poings serrés à s'en déboîter les articulations. Rose l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la ramena vers nous.

- « Hop hop hop, viens par ici toi ! »

- « Il faut que je les tue d'abord. Y'en a marre, Emmett me fait le coup chaque année ! »

- « Faut croire que ça plait aux gens ! Regarde-les, ils s'amusent »

Alice souffla, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre, tout en scannant la salle au travers de ses yeux plissés.

- « Allez, le lutin… Viens plutôt danser avec nous ! » intervins-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. « Je ne danse pratiquement jamais alors ne me refuse pas ce plaisir »

A contre cœur, elle se laissa faire, non sans promettre de trucider mon frère et son cousin dans d'atroces souffrances juste après cette danse. Mais lorsqu'Emmett enchaîna avec les mythiques « You Really Got Me » des Kinks, « Rebel Rebel » de Bowie et « One Way or Another » de Blondie, elle n'en fit rien. Elle continua juste à gesticuler et tourbillonner avec et autour de nous en hurlant des « Woohooooo, j'adore cette chansooon ! » assourdissants.

Autrement dit, elle s'éclatait comme une bête.

Et je devais bien admettre que moi aussi. Ca faisait du bien de se défouler un peu et de rire à gorge déployée avec mes amies… Après tout, 2012 était à nos portes, ça se fêtait !

- « C'est vraiment dommage que Demetri n'ait pas pu venir » fis-je en sirotant une nouvelle coupe de champagne.

- « Ne me parle pas de ce traître ! » pesta Alice. « Préférer un week-end à Aspen au lieu de ma légendaire soirée de réveillon, non mais quel manque de goût ! »

- « Je suis sûre qu'il le regrette déjà »

- « Et il le regrettera encore plus quand il verra les photos. Oh, en parlant de photos ! Eh, toi là bas ! »

Le jeune homme qu'Alice interpella se retourna, l'air légèrement empoté. Il tenait un énorme appareil photo entre les mains.

- « Bell's, Rose, je vous présente Olaf, le photographe officiel de la soirée »

- « S-salut » articula le pauvre diable, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans.

Alice nous expliqua qu'il assurait la partie « photo » du journal du lycée du coin et qu'elle l'avait recruté pour la soirée contre une poignée de dollars et la promesse qu'une ribambelle de jolies filles seraient présentes à la soirée.

Il avait alors signé. Des deux mains.

- « Souriez les filles ! » pépia Alice en prenant la pose.

Nous fîmes de même et Olaf immortalisa le moment dans un flash aveuglant.

- « Je compte sur toi pour prendre un max de photos Olaf, n'oublie pas ! »

- « O-oui madame Alice »

Rose et moi nous esclaffâmes et Alice le congédia rapidement en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire de même. Elle avait décidemment pensé au moindre détail pour que cette soirée soit réussie. Elle excellerait dans l'événementiel, assurément.

- « Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il commence à faire soif ici ! » résonna la voix d'Emmett dans les enceintes tandis qu'un morceau plus doux commençait. « Une bonne âme pourrait nous ramener quelque chose à boire ? »

Une rangée de filles en robes flashy gloussèrent en même temps et l'une d'entre elles demanda d'une voix affreusement nasillarde ce qu'elle aurait en échange. Pour toute réponse, Emmett éclata de rire et je vis les narines de Rose se dilater.

- « Non mais je rêve ! C'est qui celles-là ? »

- « De vieilles connaissances du lycée » fulmina Alice. « A ce que je vois, elles n'ont pas changé : toujours aussi vulgaires et toujours aussi… mal fagotées ! »

L'insulte suprême selon Alice Cullen.

- « Venez les filles. Allons montrer à cette brochette de mijoles en chaleur qu'Em et Jazz sont chasse gardée ! »

Alice remonta élégamment ses seins dans sa robe et s'élança à sa poursuite.

- « Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes ! Il faut que j'aille au petit coin » m'excusai-je. « Ne vous battez pas. Du moins, pas avant que je sois revenue. Je ne voudrais pas rater ça »

Mais elles étaient déjà trop loin pour entendre la fin de ma phrase. Posant ma coupe vide sur le comptoir, je sortis du séjour et pris le long couloir qui menait aux toilettes, celles situées en face du grand escalier qui donnait sur l'étage.

**[Playlist: Bon Iver & St. Vincent – 'Roslyn':** **http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = -LKbYhEwUoE]**

Hormis quelques personnes, cet endroit de la maison était pratiquement désert et le calme qui y régnait me fit du bien. Je trouvai rapidement les toilettes, fis ce pourquoi j'étais venue et me lavai les mains, en profitant pour me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et la nuque. Face au miroir, je vis que mes joues étaient légèrement rosées et mes yeux brillants. J'avais bonne mine. Rose avait raison : l'air de Forks devait probablement me faire du bien. A moins que ça ne soit mon éloignement de Seattle…

Réajustant ma robe, je sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre mes amis.

C'est là que je le vis.

Dos à moi, il grimpait les marches du grand escalier avec, sans sa main gauche, ce qui ressemblait à bouteille de Scotch.

Il était là, alors que j'avais finalement renoncé à l'idée de le trouver ici ce soir.

- « Edward ? »

Il se figea, son corps semblant se raidir ostensiblement au son de ma voix. Presque au ralenti, il pivota sur ses pieds et ses yeux s'élargirent lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

- « Bella… Bonsoir »

Nous nous dévisageâmes longuement, à la fois surpris et gênés de nous retrouver face à face. Il avait l'air fatigué, usé. Exactement comme la dernière fois où je l'avais vu. Mais malgré ça, il restait le plus bel homme sur lequel j'aie posé les yeux. Les cernes autour de ses yeux rendaient la couleur de ces derniers encore plus vive, plus déstabilisante. Il portait un pantalon à pinces noir qui laissait deviner les muscles toniques de ses jambes, avec une belle chemise blanche dont les manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes et dont les trois boutons supérieurs étaient ouverts, révélant un pan de son torse lisse. Il avait jeté négligemment sa veste de costume sur son épaule.

Classique. Sobre. Elégant et sexy, comme toujours.

- « Je ne savais pas que tu étais là » articulai-je doucement.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse désordonnée et, après une seconde d'hésitation, descendit les quelques marches qui nous séparaient.

- « A vrai dire, je n'étais pas censé l'être »

Il n'élabora pas et je résistai péniblement à l'envie de lui demander quels avaient été ses plans pour la soirée jusqu'ici. A en juger par les vêtements qu'il portait, il semblait s'être apprêté pour sortir. Où ? Avec qui ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis ?

- « Tu… »

Il se racla la gorge.

- « Tu es très en beauté ce soir »

_Oh…_

Je baissai les yeux vers mes escarpins et articulai un faible « Merci » en calant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Un silence de plomb s'installa alors, notre inconfort clairement palpable. L'absurdité de la situation ne m'échappa pas. Il y avait à peine quelques semaines, lui et moi avions partagé le degré d'intimité ultime entre deux personnes : nous avions fait l'amour. Nous nous étions unis, donnés l'un à l'autre. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, nous nous comportions pratiquement comme des étrangers.

Je détestais ça.

Alors plutôt que de couper court à la conversation, je décidai de la relancer.

- « Au fait, merci pour ton cadeau. Ca m'a beaucoup touchée »

Il releva un regard à la fois surpris et plein d'espoir vers moi.

- « C'est vrai ? »

- « Oui. Vraiment beaucoup »

Je ne parlais pas que de l'édition originale d' « Orgueil et Préjugés » et il le savait.

- « D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi » poursuivis-je. « Pas ici bien sûr. Il faudra que tu attendes d'être rentré à Seattle pour voir de quoi il s'agit »

Je vis clairement son regard s'éclairer au sous-entendu de ma phrase.

_En lui achetant un cadeau, je lui montrais que, quelque part, sa lettre avait réussi à ébranler ma volonté de le voir sortir de ma vie. Et que je comptais le revoir une fois de retour à Seattle._

- « J'ai hâte » souffla-t-il.

Il me couvait du regard et je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. J'étais incapable de la réfréner et, à vrai dire, je n'en avais aucune envie.

Ca m'avait manqué. _Il_ m'avait manqué.

- « Ce n'est pas grand-chose… »

- « Peut-être mais c'est probablement déjà plus que je ne le mérite »

Pour le coup, je choisis de ne pas le contredire. Edward devait savoir que si j'avais accepté les excuses formulées dans sa lettre, mon sentiment de trahison, lui, était toujours là. Excuser ne voulait pas dire pardonner.

Les choses étaient loin d'être réglées entre nous.

- « Bella ? »

Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme en entendant la voix fluette d'Alice. Lorsqu'elle comprit que la personne à laquelle je parlais était son frère, je vis sa mâchoire se contracter. Ils se toisèrent durant une éternité et leur espèce de conversation silencieuse me mit mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers moi.

- « Quelqu'un te demande à l'entrée. Tu sais ? Ton _invité_ »

Elle articula ce dernier mot en dardant Edward d'un regard de défi et je vis une furtive ombre d'interrogation passer dans les yeux de ce dernier lorsqu'il les braqua sur moi.

- « J'arrive tout de suite Alice »

Elle ne bougea pas durant de longues secondes, nous fixant tour à tour avec scepticisme. Je dus lui faire les gros yeux pour qu'elle consente enfin à faire demi-tour et nous laisser seuls. Nous la regardâmes s'éloigner d'un pas furieux.

- « Je ferais mieux de remonter »

Je me retournai brusquement vers lui et fronçai les sourcils.

- « Tu ne restes pas à la soirée ? »

Il soupira longuement, las.

- « Comme tu as pu le voir, ma sœur n'est pas ravie que j'aie débarqué à l'improviste. Les choses sont déjà assez tendues entre elle et moi comme ça alors je préfère éviter de lui gâcher sa fête… »

- « Gâcher sa fête ? Enfin, c'est ridicule ! »

Il me fit un demi-sourire qui fit battre mon cœur plus fort et je me fustigeai aussitôt pour mon manque de self control en sa présence.

- « Je veux dire… Tu as le droit de t'amuser toi aussi. Il y a probablement des tas de gens que tu connais et avec qui tu pourrais passer une chouette soirée. La maison est assez grande pour vous deux »

- « Peut-être mais l'unique personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer cette soirée est censée la passer avec ma sœur. Alors, je préfère rester seul »

Je tentai de ne pas me laisser submerger par ses paroles. Edward venait clairement de me dire qu'il avait envie de passer cette soirée avec moi, et moi seule. Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Pas après avoir lu sa lettre. Non, ce qui m'étonnait, c'était l'intensité avec laquelle j'avais moi aussi envie de passer cette soirée seule avec lui.

_Mais c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser et encore moins de lui dire..._

- « Et puis, j'ai certaines… résolutions pour 2012 à méditer là-haut »

Au regard brûlant qu'il me lança, je devinai que ces fameuses résolutions avaient tout à voir avec moi. Restait à savoir si elles tendaient à maintenir une distance entre nous comme il me l'avait promis ou, au contraire, à tout faire pour me reconquérir maintenant que je lui avais avoué avoir été touchée par sa lettre.

- « Ton invité va t'attendre. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller… »

Il essayait de garder un ton neutre mais j'y détectais tout de même une pointe d'amertume mélangée à de la jalousie. Quelque part, j'en étais satisfaite. C'était assez bête et puéril mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

_Se torturer un peu l'esprit ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal !_

- « Tu as raison, je vais y aller »

Je fis un pas en arrière, faisant de mon mieux pour cacher ma déception quant au fait que je ne le recroiserai probablement plus de la soirée.

- « Bonne soirée Edward. Et si on ne se revoit plus : bonne année. J'espère qu'elle t'apportera tout ce que tu désires »

Il me fit un pauvre sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- « Je l'espère aussi, tu n'imagines pas à quel point… » fit-il en secouant la tête. « Passe une agréable soirée, Bella. Je suis heureux de t'avoir croisée ce soir »

Il grimpa à l'étage sans jamais plus se retourner. Troublée, je finis par me détourner moi aussi et tombai nez à nez avec le jeune homme de tout à l'heure, Olaf.

- « Pardon, je... Où sont les toilettes ? »

Je les lui indiquai d'un mouvement de tête et pris la direction du couloir en me forçant à ne pas analyser le court échange que je venais d'avoir avec Edward. J'aurais tout le temps pour ça plus tard, une fois seule. Les jambes tremblantes, je traversai à nouveau le séjour, où la foule semblait engagée dans une étrange chorégraphie, et rejoignis ensuite l'entrée, où Alice m'avait dit que Jev attendait.

Et il était bien là, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, une jambe repliée contre ce dernier et les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Vêtu tout de noir comme à son habitude, veste en cuir et bottes de motard comprises, on pouvait dire qu'il détonnait parmi les autres invités masculins qui, eux, avaient profité de l'occasion pour enfiler costumes, chemises et cravates. Mais détonner dans le bon sens, à en juger les regards langoureux et appréciateurs que lui lançaient quelques filles aux alentours.

Et je ne pouvais que les comprendre. Jev avait de l'allure, c'était indéniable.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, je vis ses yeux parcourir ma silhouette lentement, avec attention, avant de revenir aux miens. Un sourire paresseux fendit ses lèvres et il se décolla du mur en donnant une impulsion à sa jambe. Je fis mine de regarder ma montre et haussai les sourcils. Il était pas loin de 23 heures.

- « J'ai cru que tu m'avais fait faux bon » dis-je en m'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

- « J'ai travaillé plus tard que prévu »

Ses lèvres glacées effleurèrent ma joue puis migrèrent vers mon oreille.

- « Jolie » souffla-t-il.

Et juste comme ça, mon visage arbora la même teinte que ma robe.

- « Merci. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? »

- « A peine cinq minutes »

- « Alice n'est pas restée avec toi ? »

- « Alice… La petite brune aux cheveux courts qui a un débit de parole de 3 mots à la seconde ? »

J'acquiesçai. Sa description avait beau être sommaire, elle n'en était pas moins réaliste.

- « Elle m'a dit de t'attendre sagement ici parce qu'elle devait botter les fesses de quelqu'un. Un certain Jason ou Jeyven »

- « Jasper. Mon frère. Qui est aussi son petit ami »

Il parut surpris.

- « Ton frère est ici ? »

Je me tournai vers le séjour et désignai Jazz, qu'Alice tentait vainement de déloger du podium du dj en le tirant par la manche, d'un doigt accusateur.

- « Le mec bourré qui vient d'enchaîner 'I Will Survive' avec la 'Macarena' est ton frère ? »

- « Il a fait QUOI ? » m'exclamai-je.

_Jazz, tu es officiellement la honte de la famille._

- « Pas étonnant qu'Alice t'ait laissé pour arrêter le massacre » marmonnai-je, mortifiée. « D'ailleurs, on devrait aller lui donner un coup de main. Tu viens ? »

Je passai devant lui et nous rejoignîmes rapidement le fond de la salle. Entre temps, mon amie avait réussi à faire descendre Jasper de son perchoir, aussitôt réinvesti par le vrai dj de cette soirée, et était occupée à l'insulter en au moins quatre langues différentes. Emmett, lui, se forçait visiblement à ingurgiter une tasse de café fumant sous l'œil sévère de Rose.

- « Hum, les gars ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi et je désignai mon invité du pouce.

- « Je vous présente Jev. Jev, voici Rosalie, Emmett, Jazz – que j'appellerai dorénavant monsieur 'Macarena' – et Alice, que tu as déjà rencontré »

Il hocha la tête à leur attention en faisant un petit signe de la main et ils l'accueillirent tous chaleureusement. C'est tout naturellement que la conversation démarra…

Alice ne manqua pas de me jeter un regard interrogateur alors que les autres discutaient mais elle se retint de me demander de quoi Edward et moi avions parlé.

J'appréciais ça.

Je fus à la fois étonnée et ravie de voir que Jev semblait moins mal à l'aise que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il répondait aux questions que mes amis lui posaient, évitait habilement celles qui l'incommodaient et en posait d'autres lorsqu'un détail ou l'autre l'interpellaient. Nous discutâmes un bon moment tout en nous régalant de petits fours et de champagne. Je passais vraiment un bon moment. De temps à autre, il me jetait un regard, voire un sourire, que je lui rendais volontiers. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Sa présence ici était une distraction bienvenue après ma rencontre fortuite avec Edward.

Et puis, Rose et Alice le regardaient pratiquement avec des cœurs dans les yeux, conquises, tandis que Jasper et Emmett paraissaient déjà l'avoir adopté.

Qui sait, peut-être allaient-ils devenir amis ?

- « Bon, les mecs ! » héla Rosalie. « Les filles et moi, on va refaire notre make up donc pas de bêtises. Jev, je compte sur toi pour surveiller ces deux piliers de bar »

- « Aucun souci »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil appuyé et nous prit par le bras, Alice et moi. Je savais déjà ce qu'elles me réservaient… Mais j'avais beau jeter des regards désespérés à mon nouvel ami afin qu'il trouve une excuse pour que je reste avec lui, il fit mine de ne pas les voir.

_Traître !_

Une fois enfermées dans les toilettes, à l'abri d'oreilles masculines indiscrètes, j'eus droit à un bombardement de questions et de soupirs d'extase. Jev leur avait tapé dans l'œil à toutes les deux et c'était peu de le dire.

- « Ca doit être cet air… dangereux » rêvassa Alice en appliquant du blush sur ses joues.

- « Définitivement. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les mauvais garçons » acquiesça Rose. « Et Jev en est un, il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus »

Elle appliqua une couche de gloss et me regarda droit dans les yeux au travers du miroir.

- « Où vous en êtes tous les deux ? »

Gah !

- « On se connaît à peine. Je ne peux même pas dire qu'on soit amis »

- « Mais il te plaît ? »

_Le retour de l'inquisition Hale…_

- « Il me semblait que vous n'interféreriez plus jamais dans ma vie amoureuse ? » râlai-je en croisant les bras.

- « Ta _vie amoureuse_ ? Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a bien anguille sous roche entre vous ? »

Moi et ma grande bouche !

- « Rooooose »

- « Alice t'a peut-être promis de ne plus jamais interférer mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Alors ? »

- « Alors rien. On s'entend bien, c'est tout. Ce n'est que la troisième fois qu'on se voit, nom de Dieu ! »

- « Mais est-ce que tu pourrais lui dire oui s'il te le demandait ? Parce que bon, il est carrément… baisable ! »

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains en grognant.

- « Tu rougis ! HA ! Ca veut tout dire »

- « Ca ne veut rien dire du tout » me défendis-je.

- « Bella, on ne me la fait pas à moi »

- « Et à moi non plus » chantonna le lutin en se recoiffant.

Je les dardai d'un regard noir, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Vous m'énervez toutes les deux ! »

- « Parce que tu sais qu'on a raison ! Avoue que tu le trouves à ton goût et on te fichera la paix »

- « Très bien ! » abdiquai-je en gesticulant. « C'est vrai que je le trouve mignon. Et sympa. Et intéressant. Mais ça s'arrête là… Je n'ai pas envie de me relancer dans une quelconque histoire et de toute façon, je suis probablement loin d'être son genre de fille »

- « Tu rigoles là ? » s'exclama Rose. « Bella, quand ce mec te regarde, c'est comme si… J'sais pas. Comme si il avait envie de te manger »

_Me manger ?_

- « C'est exactement ça ! » rigola Alice.

Cette fois, je ne pus plus cacher mon rougissement.

- « Bon, vous avez fini avec vos bêtises ? Parce que j'ai besoin de plus de champagne. Et j'en ai besoin _maintenant_. »

Le sourire entendu qu'elles me firent me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

Ces filles étaient folles, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

* * *

**[Playlist: Lana Del Rey – 'Video Games' : http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v = Yu9V3Phfsf8&ob=av2n ] _– en boucle jusqu'à la fin du chapitre_.**

Leur curiosité satisfaite, nous regagnâmes à nouveau la salle et Jasper attrapa sans plus tarder la main d'Alice pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse, déjà occupée par une dizaine de couples se balançant doucement. Emmett et Rosalie s'empressèrent de les rejoindre et Jev et moi les regardâmes se mettre à tournoyer lentement.

- « Est-ce que… tu veux danser toi aussi ? »

A son air légèrement crispé, je me demandai s'il ne me proposait pas ça uniquement par politesse.

- « En fait, la danse et moi… ça fait deux » grimaçai-je.

_Surtout s'il s'agit d'un slow…_

Il parut soulagé et je sus que j'avais vu juste. L'idée de danser semblait l'enchanter autant que moi.

- « Ca te dit de sortir prendre un peu l'air ? J'ai besoin d'une cigarette… » fit-il en pointant la baie vitrée du pouce.

- « Je vais chercher ma veste et j'arrive »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je le rejoignis sur les marches qui donnaient sur l'immense jardin des Cullen. Le nez vers le ciel, nous observions les rares étoiles que la grisaille hivernale de cette fin d'année laissait apparaître.

- « Alors, la soirée te plait ? Tu t'amuses ? »

Penché en arrière, il haussa une épaule.

- « Tes amis sont très cools… »

- « Mais il y a trop de monde, c'est ça ? » devinai-je, amusée.

- « Disons juste que les soirées mondaines, c'est pas trop mon truc »

- « Je t'avais prévenu ! Alice est la reine de la démesure » rigolai-je.

- « J'ai cru comprendre »

Nous retournâmes à notre contemplation silencieuse. Au bout d'un moment, je tournai la tête vers lui. Une question me brûlait les lèvres.

- « Pourquoi as-tu accepté de venir si tu savais à quoi t'attendre ? »

Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser et tourna alors les yeux vers moi. Penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté, il me fit un sourire en biais.

- « Toi »

Mon coeur fit une légère embardée et je me mordis la lèvre, à la fois surprise et flattée par son aveu. Se pouvait-il qu'Alice et Rosalie aient raison ? Que Jev espérait plus de moi qu'une simple amitié ?

- « DIX ! NEUF ! HUIT !... » s'exclama soudain la foule.

- « Est-ce que tu veux y retourner ? » fit-il en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la maison.

- « … SEPT ! SIX ! CINQ !... »

Je secouai la tête.

- « Non, je suis très bien ici »

C'était vrai. La nuit avait beau être fraîche, glaciale même, je n'avais aucune envie de rejoindre les autres. J'étais bien, là, avec Jev pour me tenir compagnie. Son sourire s'accentua un peu plus et il me prit la main.

Une espèce d'alarme se déclencha dans ma tête mais je décidai de l'ignorer.

- « … QUATRE ! TROIS ! DEUX ! UN… »

Il se pencha lentement vers moi et sans savoir pourquoi, je retins mon souffle.

- « BONNE ANNEEEEEE ! »

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser au coin des miennes, aussi légères que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon, dans un baiser à la fois trop chaste et totalement indécent.

- « Bonne année Bella » souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je me contentai de le dévisager, troublée. Ca n'avait pas été un vrai baiser et pourtant… _pourtant_, il avait réussi à m'étourdir.

La sensation était grisante.

- « ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, tu as intérêt à venir me souhaiter une bonne année TOUT DE SUITE si tu ne veux pas que la PREMIERE CHOSE qu'il t'arrive en 2012 soit de te faire BOTTER L'ARRIERE-TRAIN par ma paire de Jimmy Choo ! » hurla une voix à l'intérieur de la maison.

Alice. Qui d'autre ?

- « Comment une chose si minuscule peut-elle être aussi effrayante ? »

- « Je me pose la même question depuis que je la connais, figure-toi ! »

Nous nous sourîmes, complices.

- « On y retourne ? »

Il m'aida à me relever et je sentis alors quelque chose de froid s'écraser contre ma joue. Un flocon.

- « Il s'est remis à neiger » souris-je.

Je me rendis compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main lorsqu'il la serra un peu plus fort dans la sienne. C'était bizarre… mais agréable.

- « Rentrons avant que tu ne prennes froid »

J'acquiesçai et nous remontâmes les marches vers la baie vitrée. Levant le nez vers le ciel une dernière fois, je vis quelque chose bouger dans ma vision périphérique et mes yeux suivirent le mouvement avant de s'écarquiller. Là, appuyé sur la rambarde en pierre du balcon de sa chambre, se tenait Edward. La mâchoire crispée, il fixait sans ciller la main de Jev qui tenait la mienne.

Surprise, je lâchai vivement cette dernière et il releva alors les yeux vers les miens. Il me dévisagea de longues secondes avant d'amener son verre à ses lèvres. Il avala le liquide ambré d'un trait et, après un dernier regard, s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

_Merde, merde, merde !_

* * *

Je ne le revis plus après ça.

Et inutile de dire que je n'eus plus trop le cœur à faire la fête…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir vaguement coupable, ce qui était totalement ridicule étant donné qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre Jev et moi. Il m'avait juste pris la main, bon sang. Il n'y avait rien de plus innocent.

_Et le « presque baiser », qu'est-ce que tu en fais ?_

Edward avait-il assisté à ça aussi ? Pensait-il que j'avais tourné la page ? Que je voulais que lui et moi restions simplement amis ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient et se retournaient sans cesse dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à me soustraire à ce sentiment de malaise. Sur le coup de deux heures du matin, je prétextai donc un début de mal de crâne pour pouvoir m'éclipser. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seule pour réfléchir à tout ça. Mes amis râlèrent pour la forme mais ne tentèrent pas de me retenir outre mesure.

Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient tous sévèrement imbibés…

Jev, quant à lui, insista pour me ramener chez moi, invoquant ma consommation d'alcool supérieure à celle légalement autorisée. Lui n'avait pas bu une seule goutte alors que moi…

Disons juste que son argument me contraint à obtempérer.

_Je n'étais pas fille de flic pour rien !_

Après avoir salué tout le monde en nous promettant de nous revoir très vite, nous rejoignîmes ma camionnette. Pendant que je me réchauffais comme je pouvais à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, Jev mit sa moto sur le plateau arrière. Nous avions convenu qu'il me déposerait chez moi et reprendrait ensuite sa moto pour rouler jusque chez lui.

- « Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

Je contemplai une dernière fois l'énorme bâtisse avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

- « Non, c'est bon. On peut y aller »

La route fut silencieuse. J'étais d'humeur plutôt maussade et, si Jev l'avait remarqué, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

Regardant les kilomètres défiler, je tentai d'analyser tout ce qui venait de se passer ce soir. Revoir Edward. Cette discussion avec lui au pied des escaliers. Ses regards langoureux et mélancoliques. L'arrivée de Jev et ce début de complicité. Notre « presque baiser » sur les marches menant au jardin. Ce que j'avais lu dans les yeux d'Edward lorsqu'il avait surpris nos mains entrelacées. Le sentiment coupable qui ne me quittait plus depuis.

J'étais perdue, confuse. Complètement à la ramasse.

- « Bella ? »

La voix grave de Jev me sortit de ma torpeur.

- « On est arrivés »

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, je vis que nous étions effectivement devant chez moi. Mes réflexions m'avaient accaparées plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

- « Oh… »

Il coupa le contact et fronça les sourcils.

- « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

Il avait l'air vraiment soucieux et je m'en voulus instantanément. Je faisais vraiment tout de travers ce soir… Il m'avait avoué être venu à cette soirée pour moi, pour me voir. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je lui servais depuis que j'avais aperçu Edward sur ce balcon ? A peine quelques marmonnements et une joie de vivre semblable à celle d'une porte de prison.

Il était temps que je me ressaisisse.

- « Oui. J'étais juste… perdue dans mes pensées »

Il fit une moue peu convaincue.

- « Je t'assure, tout va bien » souris-je. « Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Encore » ajoutai-je en ouvrant la portière de mon antiquité.

- « Je te ramène jusqu'à ta porte. Mieux vaut prévenir une nouvelle attaque de plaque de verglas… »

Cette fois, il réussit à m'arracher un vrai sourire.

- « Tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir dû quitter la soirée si tôt ? » interrogeai-je une fois sur le palier.

Les mains dans les poches, il s'adossa au le mur.

- « Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de rester si tu partais » fit-il en haussant une épaule.

_Quelle franchise…_

Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins et c'était quelque chose que je lui enviais.

Peut-être que si j'étais un peu plus comme lui, bon nombre de mes problèmes n'auraient jamais vu le jour. Peut-être que si je savais ce que je voulais, tout serait plus simple. Peut-être que si je disais les choses au lieu de simplement les ruminer pendant cent vingt ans…

- « Je suis contente que tu sois venu ce soir »

- « Je suis content que tu m'aies invité »

Je lui souris et déposai un long baiser sur sa joue en guise d'au revoir.

- « Bonne nuit Jev » chuchotai-je en m'écartant légèrement.

Le visage à quelques centimètres du mien, son regard sombre dévia de mes yeux à mes lèvres, qu'il fixa intensément.

_Peut-être que si j'osais plus…_

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je me penchai à nouveau et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. Une fois. Deux fois. Au bout de la troisième fois, je le sentis enfin réagir et l'alarme assourdissante qui s'était déclenchée plus tôt se remit à hurler dans ma tête.

Sa bouche se pressa plus durement contre la mienne tandis que ses mains entourèrent fermement ma taille. Il m'attira plus près de lui et sa langue vint balayer ma lèvre inférieure, exigeante. J'ouvris docilement la bouche, l'invitant à entrer, à venir chercher la mienne, et le baiser se fit plus passionné, plus ardent et langoureux. Jev nous fit pivoter rapidement et mon corps se retrouva piégé entre le sien et le mur de la façade.

J'en voulais plus. Seigneur, tellement plus…

Glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je le plaquai tout contre moi et il grogna contre mes lèvres. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me sentais vivante, puissante. Capable d'émotions autres que la tristesse, le regret ou la confusion. Le baiser de Jev me faisait enfin _ressentir_ quelque chose de bon, d'euphorisant. Et surtout : de différent. Différent de ce qu'Edward Cullen était capable de me faire ressentir quand il m'embrassait. Quand il me touchait. Quand il me faisait l'amour.

_Edward…_

Même lorsque les lèvres d'un autre se pressaient contre les miennes, je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête. Le souvenir de son expression blessée lorsqu'il nous avait surpris me revint à nouveau en mémoire et je m'empressai de le chasser, mettant plus de fougue et de ferveur que jamais dans le baiser. Il m'avait fait souffrir. Il m'avait menti. Il le regrettait peut-être mais ça ne changeait rien aux faits. Alors pourquoi m'inquiétai-je que, lui, se sente blessé aujourd'hui à cause de Jev ?

Je ne lui devais rien. Rien du tout. Je devais arrêter de tout faire en fonction de lui. Il était temps que ça cesse !

- « Bella ? »

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que Jev avait mis fin au baiser. Les yeux fermement clos, j'émis un grondement de contestation et agrippai ses boucles noires pour tenter de l'embrasser encore mais il ne bougea pas.

- « Bella, regarde-moi ! »

Je ne voulais pas le regarder. Encore moins parler. Je voulais juste ressentir. Ressentir cette différence. Et oublier. Ignorant ses paroles, je l'attirai à nouveau à moi mais ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mes poignets, qu'il plaqua contre le mur, de part et d'autre de mon visage. A contre cœur, j'ouvris alors les yeux et tombai sur ses iris noirs comme la nuit.

- « Arrête ça »

Je le dévisageai, confuse.

- « Est-ce que j'ai mal interprété les signes que tu ne cesses de m'envoyer depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés ? »

Il soupira et ses mains lâchèrent mes poignets pour englober les miennes.

- « Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'avais pas cherché ce baiser »

- « Alors quel est le problème ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à repousser mes avances comme ça à la fin ?_

- « Le problème c'est que tu n'étais pas vraiment là »

- « Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? » lâchai-je, incapable de masquer la colère dans ma voix.

- « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je ne veux pas être le mec de substitution. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à un autre pendant que je t'embrasse, Bella. Ce n'est pas juste et ça nous rendra tous les deux malheureux »

Je me dégageai vivement de sa prise. Sa clairvoyance me rendait furieuse.

- « Et moi, est-ce que quelqu'un se soucie de ce que je veux, moi ? J'avais autant envie de ce baiser que toi, Jev ! »

- « Peut-être mais pas pour les mêmes raisons » contra-t-il calmement. « Tu essayais de te prouver quelque chose »

- « Tu te trompes »

- « Et toi, tu es une terrible menteuse »

Je soutins son regard, têtue, mais il ne sembla pas impressionné. Je ne sais combien de temps cette lutte silencieuse dura mais je finis par baisser la tête, vaincue.

Il avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Je ne l'avais pas embrassé parce que j'en avais eu envie. Enfin, pas principalement… Je l'avais fait pour me prouver qu'un autre homme pouvait m'affecter autant qu'Edward. Pour prétendre que j'étais capable de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Soudain, je me sentis honteuse d'avoir utilisé Jev et de mettre mise en colère parce qu'il m'avait repoussée.

Je n'étais vraiment qu'une imbécile…

- « Va te coucher Bella. Oublie ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca vaudra mieux »

- « Je… je suis désolée » croassai-je, au bord des larmes.

- « Hey »

Il releva mon visage vers le sien et je vis qu'il n'était pas en colère. Peut-être juste un peu déçu. Moi aussi je l'étais, pour tout un tas de raisons…

- « Tu ne penses pas que c'est plutôt à moi de pleurer ? » me taquina-t-il en balayant mes larmes de ses pouces. « Tu viens de ruiner tous les espoirs que j'avais pour toi et moi dans le futur, tu sais ? La maison, les six enfants, le gros chien qui court dans le jardin… Et je ne te parle même pas de cette vision de nous deux en train de faire la course dans nos chaises roulantes respectives, filant à toute allure vers le soleil couchant »

Malgré mes larmes, j'éclatai de rire. Ce devait être la phrase la plus longue qu'il m'ait jamais dite, et la plus drôle aussi.

- « Je t'aurais battu à plate couture » souris-je en reniflant.

Il me rendit mon sourire et pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre mon front, me faisant soupirer d'aise. J'étais persuadée que si je n'avais pas rencontré Edward, Jev était le genre de garçon dont j'aurais pu tomber éperdument amoureuse…

Seulement voilà, Edward existait bel et bien. Il était celui dont j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse et je ne pouvais rien faire pour lutter contre ça. Ce qu'il venait de se passer en était bien la preuve. Il m'avait ruinée pour les autres hommes, j'en étais désormais douloureusement consciente.

Il n'y en aurait pas d'autre que lui. Jamais.

- « Fais de beaux rêves ma belle. Et merci pour cette soirée »

- « On se voit bientôt ? »

- « Compte là-dessus »

Il s'éloigna pour descendre sa moto du plateau arrière de mon camion, l'enjamba rapidement et le moteur se mit à rugir. Je tournai la clé dans la serrure et lui fis un dernier signe de la main, qu'il me rendit, avant d'entrer.

- « Oh, Bella ? »

Je passai la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- « Je peux te suggérer une bonne résolution pour 2012 ? Fais confiance à ton instinct »

Il me fit un clin d'œil, enfila son casque et fila sur la route, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un long sillon de fumée noire. Lorsque sa silhouette disparut au coin de la rue, je fermai la porte et m'appuyai contre, soufflant doucement. La maison, plongée dans la pénombre, semblait déserte. Je me rendis compte que c'était d'ailleurs le cas, puisque la voiture de Charlie n'était pas garée dans l'allée. Il devait probablement encore être chez les Clearwater…

Je montai les marches menant à la salle de bain et me préparai rapidement pour la nuit. Ces dernières heures m'avaient épuisée, physiquement et moralement et je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me blottir dans ma couette bien chaude et dormir jusqu'au lendemain midi.

Mais une fois dans mon lit, il me fut impossible de fermer l'œil. Je ne faisais que me tourner et me retourner encore, incapable de mettre mes pensées en veilleuse. Je crus bien y être arrivée à un moment mais c'est justement celui que mon père choisit pour rentrer.

Après s'être cogné dans à peu près tous les meubles de la maison en les insultant, je l'entendis distinctement tomber dans le canapé du salon. Le silence qui suivit fut de courte durée car bientôt, un ronflement terrifiant s'éleva dans les airs. Un ronflement du type « Youhou ! Ressers-moi un peu de champ' Sue ! ». Et, d'expérience, je savais qu'il était impossible de m'endormir après Charlie quand il ronflait comme ça. Je jetai un œil à mon réveil.  
4 heures 12.

Ma nuit était fichue.

Fixant le plafond, je repensai à cette soirée. Malgré le fait qu'elle se soit assez mal terminée, je me rendis compte que je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde d'y être allée. Parce que j'avais revu Edward et qu'au fond, si j'étais tout à fait honnête avec moi-même, c'était ce que j'avais espéré depuis qu'Alice avait mis cette idée de fête sur le tapis…

Fermant les yeux, je visualisai son beau visage, ses yeux tristes et son sourire mélancolique. Puis je repensai à sa lettre. A ses mots d'amour, de regret…Et d'espoir.

Y'avait-il encore de l'espoir ?

Les paroles de Rosalie ainsi que les derniers mots de Jev me revinrent en mémoire…

_Je sais que cette fois encore, tu feras le bon choix._

_Fais confiance à ton instinct_

Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Car là, tout de suite, j'étais autant attirée que terrifiée par ce que mon instinct me dictait. Rejetant mes draps au bout de lit, je me mis à arpenter la chambre en long, en large et en travers, pesant le pour et le contre. Mon regard se posa alors sur la table de nuit. Le cadeau d'Edward s'y trouvait, ainsi que l'antique téléphone portable que j'avais récupéré dans l'un des tiroirs du salon. J'y avais inséré ma carte SIM, qui était sortie intacte de la collision fatale entre mon ancien portable et le mur de ma chambre à Seattle, le lendemain du jour où notre relation à Edward et moi avait volé en éclats.

_J'y étais peut-être allée un peu fort ce jour-là…_

- « Allez Bella, ne sois pas lâche ! » m'intimai-je en me dirigeant vers ma table de nuit.

Je pris le téléphone dans mes mains tremblantes et, après une seconde d'hésitation, pressai la touche « Nouveau message ». Après avoir introduit le numéro d'Edward dans le champ du destinataire, j'observai longuement le curseur clignoter. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ?

_Moins de réflexion et plus d'action Bell's!_

Indécise, je tapai quelques mots…

**Edward,**

**Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se parle**

… avant de les effacer. Je me grattai la tête et allai me poster près le la fenêtre.

**Edward,**

**J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que nous devrions profiter de cette nouvelle année pour mettre les choses à plat, toi et  
**

- « Argh, c'est nul, nul ! » m'exclamai-je en effaçant une nouvelle fois ma phrase. « C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

Soufflant longuement, je fis un nouvel essai.

**Edward,**

**J'ai besoin de te voir. Il faut qu'on parle...  
**

Je contemplai l'écran, hésitant encore sur la suite du message. Je voulais lui proposer de nous voir un de ces jours, pour discuter. Pas tout de suite car j'avais encore besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses mais dans un futur assez proche pour que je ne perde pas tout mon courage. Comment formuler ça ?

- « Quel casse-tête ! » grognai-je en attrapant le téléphone à deux mains et en le secouant dans tous les sens. « Bon, finissons-en »

Je m'apprêtai à écrire les mots suivants lorsque je vis que l'entièreté de mon texte avait disparu de l'écran, remplacé par un « Message envoyé » qui me fit haleter.

- « Non ! Putain, NON ! »

J'avais appuyé sur la touche « Envoyer » sans le faire exprès.

_Du Bella Swan tout craché…_

Je me remis à faire les cent pas dans ma petite chambre, pestant contre ma maladresse et priant pour qu'Edward n'ait, je ne sais par quel miracle, pas reçu mon sms.

Contre toute attente, ce miracle dut se produire car je ne reçus aucune réponse, ni la minute suivante, ni durant la quasi heure qui suivit et que j'avais passé à scruter mon écran. Edward répondait toujours à mes sms d'ordinaire alors là, dans la situation actuelle, le fait qu'il ne réponde pas était bien une preuve qu'il n'avait rien reçu.

_Bah voyons ! J'te ferais dire qu' il est tout de même près de cinq heures du mat' là… Peut-être qu'il est juste en train de dormir !_

C'était une possibilité…Mais bizarrement, elle me plaisait moins que celle d'un miracle de Noël à retardement.

_Ca ne sert strictement à rien de te torturer l'esprit avec ça maintenant ! Tu n'en sauras de toute façon pas plus avant quelques heures…_

Ce n'était pas faux…

Soupirant longuement, je décidai de retourner dans mon lit pour sauver ce qu'il restait de ma nuit. J'avais un programme de révisions chargé pour la journée du lendemain et il fallait que je reprenne des forces si je voulais que cette session soit efficace…Rabattant ma couette jusqu'au menton, je fermai les yeux et me mis à compter mentalement les moutons. J'en étais au cinquante-deuxième lorsqu'un léger bip retentit dans la pénombre. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je contemplai mon téléphone de longues secondes avant de m'en saisir.

**Vous avez un nouveau message  
**

Déglutissant bruyamment, je pressai la touche « Ouvrir ».

_**Reçu le dimanche 1er janvier 2012 à 05h03**_

_**De : Edward Cullen**_

**Je suis devant ta porte. E.  
**

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Je sortis du lit à la vitesse grand V et me précipitai à ma fenêtre.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque j'aperçus Edward, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son long manteau de laine anthracite, sur le palier de la maison.

- « Dites-moi que je rêve… »

* * *

***se tortille les doigts dans tous les sens***

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'avoue que j'appréhende un p'tit peu beaucoup vos réactions car je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100%…  
Dites-moi tout en review !**

**Le prochain chapitre est à peine entamé alors, pour celles qui sont impatientes, qui ne le savent pas encore et qui ont quelques minutes devant elles, j'ai écrit un O.S pour le concours organisé par Starbucks Twilight et qui avait pour thème les 7 péchés capitaux.**

**Je l'ai intitulé « Thougths of Lust »: http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7458248 / 1 / Thoughts_of_lust.**  
**Résumé : Bella est prise mais ne peut s'empêcher de fantasmer sur l'étudiant sexy qui partage son cours de philo. Un soir, ils se rencontrent sur le Net. C'est bien connu : derrière un écran, tout est permis. Y compris succomber à la luxure?**

**Et pour celles qui l'ont déjà lu et qui sont en manque de lecture, laissez-moi vous conseiller mes 5 dernières fictions "coup de coeur": **

**1. 'My letters to You' de MinnieSoleil (en anglais): http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7082544/1/**  
**Résumé: Heartache, bitterness and lots of wine often lead to embarrassing, tear soaked letters. At least with Bella they do.**

**2. 'The Learning Curve' de Amethyst Jackson (en anglais): http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7512901/1/**  
**Résumé: When Bella's boyfriend brings up the issue of her virginity with his ex, she decides to take charge of her own fate.**

**3. 'The best I ever had' de WhatsMyNomDePlume (en anglais): http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6752826/1/**  
**Résumé: Sex between friends complicates everything. Bella knows this. But she has no idea how much more Edward is going to complicate things.**

**4. 'Fridays at noon' de troublefollows1017 (traduction de Missleez): http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7137917/1/**  
**Résumé: La vie d'Edward Masen croise celle de Bella au restaurant où il va déjeuner tous les vendredis. Il est beau, arrogant et ignore l'amour. Elle n'est pas impressionnée par les choses qui font normalement tomber toutes les filles à ses pieds.**

**5. 'Words with friends' de Nolebucgrl (traduction de Missleez): http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7118370/1/**  
**Résumé: Bella a un énorme béguin pour la star, Edward Cullen. Ils ont une obsession pour le même jeu. Pourront-ils se lier grâce à ça ? Seul le temps le dira !**

**Prenez soin de vous les donzelles…**

**Love,**

**Voodoooo'**

**PS: Pour celles qui le désirent, je viens de créer un compte facebook: **http : / en - gb . facebook . com / people / Voodoo-Fics / 100003191861705


	27. This Love

**TADAAAAAAAAAAM!**

**Non non, vous ne rêvez pas: moins d'un mois après la publication du dernier chapitre, me voici avec le suivant! *s'épate elle-même***

**J'avais envie de vous faire un petit cadeau de Noël! :)**

**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre (là, je m'épate moins, tiens) mais je tenais quand même à vous remercier pour votre soutien inconditionnel et vos encouragements. Ah! Et je voulais aussi remercier toutes celles qui ont voté pour mon OS "Thoughts of Lust", qui a remporté la 1ère place du concours "Les 7 péchés capitaux" organisé par les miss de Starbucks Twilight. Vous êtes GE-NIA-LES!**

**Au fait, la dernière fois, j'avais oublié de vous le dire mais j'ai eu la chance de participer au Fan Event Breaking Dawn organisé à Bruxelles en octobre dernier. Ma meilleure amie et moi étions dans la salle pour la petite conférence. J'ai donc vu Rob en vrai, de près et laissez moi vous dire qu'il est juste adorable et sexy comme l'enfer. Pfiou!  
**

**Bon allez, sur ce, je vous laisse et retourne travailler à une idée d'OS qui ne veut pas me lâcher depuis quelques jours...**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas! Et n'oubliez pas d'écouter les titres proposés sur Youtube ;)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec...**

* * *

**[Playlist : Craig Armstrong – 'This Love' : http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = URvC - 7lcrvI ]**

Il était venu jusqu'ici au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il avait fait une heure de route par un temps glacial.

_Pour moi. _

Avec l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine, j'ouvris la fenêtre de ma chambre et le léger grincement attira l'attention de mon visiteur nocturne, qui releva les yeux vers moi.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » chuchotai-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

- « Ton sms… Tu voulais me parler. Et moi aussi »

_A 5 heures du mat' ?_

- « Je ne peux pas t'ouvrir, mon père dort dans le salon et il risquerait de se réveiller »

Il vint se poster directement sous ma fenêtre et son regard navigua entre le grand chêne qui se trouvait là et l'endroit où je me tenais. Puis, il retira son manteau, l'accrocha à une vieille branche et, sous mon regard incrédule, se mit à grimper.

- « Edward, t'es dingue ! Arrête ça, tu vas te faire mal ! »

Il ignora mes protestations et continua son ascension avant de se hisser sur la grosse branche située en face de ma fenêtre.

- « Recule »

- « Mais… »

- « Bella, s'il te plaît. Recule »

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et, la seconde suivante, il se glissait au travers de la fenêtre ouverte. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans un épisode de Dawson.

_Sauf que Dawson n'avait pas le quart du millième du sex appeal d'Edward Cullen…_

- « Salut » souffla-t-il une fois à l'intérieur.

- « Comment sais-tu… C-comment… »

- « Comment est-ce que j'ai eu ton adresse ? »

J'hochai la tête, à court de mots.

- « L'un des seuls avantages à être ton professeur, j'imagine »

Il l'avait donc eue dans mon dossier scolaire…

Une bourrasque de vent fit irruption dans la chambre et je m'empressai d'aller fermer la fenêtre derrière lui tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas dans la chambre, observant avec curiosité ce qui s'offrait à sa vue.

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il était ici, dans ma petite chambre d'adolescente.

C'était juste… surréaliste.

- « J'aime bien ta chambre. Elle te ressemble… »

Je me souvins que j'avais pensé exactement la même chose de la sienne.

Il semblait tendu. Aussi, je décidai de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- « Tu veux dire que je suis petite, bordélique et défraîchie ? »

- « Je pensais plutôt à chaleureuse, intrigante… et vraiment très jolie » sourit-il doucement.

Je baissai les yeux et son regard se posa sur mon bureau tapissé de livres ouverts et de notes fluorées.

- « Comment se passent tes révisions ? »

- « Bien. J'appréhende un peu la session mais je pense que je devrais m'en sortir »

Du moins, je l'espérais. Il me restait à peine plus d'une semaine avant le début des examens…

- « Je suis persuadé que tu feras mieux que simplement t'en sortir. Je te l'ai dis, tu es brillante »

- « Edward » soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit, une jambe repliée sous moi. « Il faut… »

- « Qu'on parle, je sais » fit-il en s'avançant prudemment vers moi. « Est-ce que je peux… » ajouta-t-il en désignant le matelas de son doigt.

J'acquiesçai et il s'assit à une distance raisonnable. Je supposais qu'il voulait me laisser de l'espace et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Une trop grande proximité ne m'aurait pas aidée à garder les idées claires. Or, rien n'était plus important que ça à ce moment précis. Cette conversation allait être décisive.

- « Ton sms m'a surpris. Vraiment surpris. »

Je me retins de dire qu'à vrai dire, il m'avait surpris moi aussi. Edward était là maintenant. Lui dire que je n'avais pas voulu lui envoyer ce sms si tôt était inutile.

- « Je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles ce soir. Pas après… enfin… »

Il se passa une main sur le visage, l'air las, et baissa les yeux.

- « Tu avais l'air en bonne compagnie » ajouta-t-il doucement.

Ce n'était pas un reproche. Il n'y avait ni colère, ni accusation dans son ton. Juste… une sorte de résignation que je ne compris pas. Et malgré ça, j'éprouvai le besoin de me justifier.

De le rassurer.

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »

Il eut un rire sans joie.

- « Ne te sens pas obligée de m'épargner, Bella. Je sais pourquoi tu voulais absolument me voir ce soir. Ou plutôt ce matin… »

_Il savait ?_

- « Je suis bien conscient d'être celui qui a tout gâché entre nous » continua-t-il. « Et je sais aussi que je n'ai pas le droit de te faire une crise parce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un mais je… te voir avec lui… c'est… J'peux pas, Bella. Je suis prêt à te supplier s'il le faut mais…»

_Il pensait que je l'avais fait venir ici pour lui annoncer que je sortais avec Jev ? _

_Que je faisais définitivement une croix sur nous ? Sur notre histoire ?_

_Et il était prêt à me supplier de ne pas le faire ?_

- « Jev et moi sommes simplement amis, Edward » l'interrompis-je.

Il me dévisagea durant de longues secondes, sourcils froncés.

Il avait l'air perdu. Décontenancé.

- « Je ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? De lui et toi ? »

- « Non. Je voulais te parler de _toi_ et moi »

- « Alors… il ne s'est rien passé entre vous ? Je veux dire… Vous aviez l'air plutôt proches »

Je voulais lui dire la vérité. Pas pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en le blessant volontairement mais parce que je voulais être totalement honnête avec lui. Les mensonges et les non-dits étaient ce qui nous avait séparés et, si nous voulions repartir sur de bonnes bases, il fallait que je lui parle de ce baiser.

- « Je… hum. Je l'ai embrassé ce soir. »

Mes yeux avaient beau être fixés sur mes genoux, je le vis distinctement serrer les poings. Il ne dit rien pourtant, faisant probablement un effort surhumain pour me laisser continuer sans intervenir.

- « Et je devrais le regretter mais ce n'est pas le cas » continuai-je avec l'impression d'entendre mon propre cœur battre à mes oreilles. « Parce que, d'une certaine manière, ça m'a permis de comprendre… »

Je me mordis la lèvre et le regardai, incertaine.

- « Comprendre ? »

- « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là, sur le parking du Holster's ? Que ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tanya à Juneau t'avait fait réaliser que… que tu m'aimais ? »

Il hocha doucement de la tête et je pris une longue inspiration.

- « Ce baiser avec Jev m'a ouvert les yeux sur le fait que… qu'il… »

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je prononçai alors les quelques mots qui, je le savais, changeraient tout entre nous.

Tout.

- « … qu'il n'y a que toi. Il n'y a que toi pour moi, Edward » finis-je dans un souffle en détournant le regard.

Voilà.

C'était dit.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je venais de mettre mes sentiments à nu devant cet homme. Cet homme qui m'avait fait du mal et que je continuais d'aimer, malgré tout.

Il ne dit rien durant ce qui me parut une éternité.

Quant à moi, je n'osais pas le regarder. J'avais trop peur de ce que je pourrais lire dans ses yeux. Je sentis bientôt le matelas se soulever puis s'affaisser de nouveau. Son souffle erratique vint percuter mon profil et je compris qu'il s'était rapproché.

- « Bella ? »

La caresse délicate de ses doigts sur sa joue me contraint à me tourner vers lui.

- « Tu… Est-ce que… »

Sa respiration difficile et son air ahuri réussirent à m'arracher un sourire.

- « Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire qu'il reste de l'espoir pour toi et moi ? »

De l'espoir… Il y en avait en tout cas dans ses yeux. Dans le ton de sa voix. Dans le geste tendre de ses doigts sur ma peau.

_Et contre toute attente, il y en avait aussi dans mon cœur…_

Ce dernier se mit à battre plus vite lorsque je réalisai que oui, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour nous. Que oui, j'avais envie de retenter le coup. Mes derniers doutes s'étaient envolés en même temps que la nuée de papillons au fond de mon ventre.

Je savais que c'était périlleux… mais j'avais envie de prendre ce risque.

J'en avais _besoin_.

Parce que si Edward m'avait rendue malheureuse en me mentant de la sorte, j'avais au final été encore plus malheureuse sans lui qu'avec lui.

- « J'ai envie d'y croire »

_Désespérément._

Ses doigts sur ma joue s'immobilisèrent et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, ses mains vinrent encadrer mon visage.

- « Tu es prête à me donner une seconde chance ? »

- « Seulement si tu me jures de ne pas la gâcher »

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens tandis qu'un sourire à la fois ému et lumineux prenait peu à peu place sur ses lèvres.

- « Oh Bella… »

La seconde suivante, je me retrouvai pressée contre lui dans une étreinte à m'en briser les os et alors que je retrouvai son odeur si familière, j'eus l'impression que la terre se remettait enfin à tourner dans le bon sens.

Que _ma vie_ reprenait enfin un sens.

- « Merci » souffla-t-il dans mon cou. « Merci, merci, merci »

J'avais beau avoir le souffle coupé, je ne me serais écartée pour rien au monde… Etre à nouveau dans ses bras avait quelque chose d'euphorisant. De rassurant. Je voulais être proche de lui. Je voulais que cette étreinte comble le manque éprouvé durant ce mois et demi de séparation. Je passai donc mes jambes par-dessus les siennes de manière à m'asseoir sur ses cuisses et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai aller contre lui, réalisant combien cela m'avait manqué, tandis qu'il me serrait plus fort. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre la peau et ça me rendait heureuse.

_Simplement heureuse…_

Nous restâmes enlacés ainsi un long moment, bercés par le bruit de nos respirations. Et lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement de moi, gardant tout de même une main sur ma nuque, je vis que ses yeux étaient brillants.

- « Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été plus heureux qu'aujourd'hui… »

Je lui rendis son sourire et glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, incapable de m'empêcher de le toucher.

- « Quand j'ai reçu ton message, j'ai cru que… que c'était fini. Définitivement fini. Que tu allais m'annoncer que tu tournais la page avec un autre. Et là, de savoir que tu… »

Il secoua la tête, incrédule, et souffla un grand coup.

- « Je n'en reviens pas »

_Moi non plus… _pensai-je tout bas alors que ses doigts allaient et venaient dans un mouvement apaisant sur la chair fine de mon cou.

- « Ca n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre » murmurai-je en baissant les yeux. « Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal »

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille en soupirant.

- « Je le sais. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour te dire à quel point je m'en veux. J'ai été lâche et je m'en excuse. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois-moi, je ne ferais pas une deuxième fois la même erreur… Je sais que tu auras du mal à m'accorder à nouveau ta confiance. Je sais aussi que dans quelques heures, avec du recul, tu te demanderas peut-être si m'offrir cette seconde chance était une bonne idée. Alors laisse-moi te promettre une chose, Bella »

Ses doigts sous mon menton me firent relever les yeux vers lui.

- « Je ferais tout, _tout_, pour te prouver que je suis digne de ta confiance et que la décision que tu as prise ce soir est la bonne »

Il avait mis tellement de conviction dans ses mots que je ne pus faire autrement que de le croire. J'avais peur, certes. Mais j'étais aussi confiante.

Nous pouvions surmonter ça.

- « Jure-moi que tu ne me feras plus de mal. Jamais »

- « Je te le jure » souffla-t-il avec ferveur avant de me serrer à nouveau contre lui.

Il apposa quelques baisers sous mon oreille et je me sentis trembler.

- « Tu m'as tellement manqué »

- « Toi aussi, Edward. Tellement… »

Il ramena son visage face à moi et saisit mes mains dans les siennes. L'intensité de son regard me paralysa.

- « Je t'aime, Bella »

Mon cœur loupa un battement avant de repartir à une cadence folle. Ces mots, il me les avait déjà dits et écrits et pourtant, je les reçus comme si c'était la première fois.

- « Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire en retour » continua-t-il. « Je voulais simplement que tu saches que rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus et que… »

- « Je t'aime aussi » souris-je, au bord des larmes.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et son front vint se coller au mien. Le sourire qu'il fit alors devait être le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu.

Heureux. Apaisé. Reconnaissant.

Amoureux.

- « Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? » chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres au bout d'un moment.

J'acquiesçai timidement en frissonnant d'anticipation.

Puis, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes et je me sentis fondre sous leur douceur, leur chaleur et leur goût légèrement sucré.

_Rien n'était meilleur que ça…_

Les mains posées timidement autour de ma taille, Edward semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Savourer l'instant. Sa bouche dansait lentement contre la mienne dans un baiser des plus pudiques. Et quand le bout de sa langue vint balayer langoureusement ma lèvre inférieure, ce fut comme s'il avait craqué l'allumette qui nous enflammerait pour de bon tous les deux. J'agrippai ses cheveux à pleines mains et il m'enlaça plus fermement alors que sa langue se frayait un chemin entre mes lèvres entrouvertes, venant chercher ma mienne. Notre baiser se fit alors plus intense. Plus désespéré aussi. A travers lui, j'essayai de communiquer toute la douleur et le désespoir qui m'avaient animée durant ces semaines de séparation, de la même manière qu'Edward paraissait exprimer son manque, ses remords et sa gratitude.

- « J'ai eu tellement peur »

- « Je ne veux plus te perdre »

- « J'avais si mal »

- « J'ai cru devenir fou »

Nous étouffions nos suppliques dans la bouche de l'autre, frénétiques dans nos paroles, nos baisers et nos caresses.

- « Je t'aime »

- « S'il te plaît »

- « J'ai besoin de toi… »

- « Je t'aime aussi »

- « Redis-le encore »

Aucun d'entre nous ne semblait avoir assez de l'autre, le pressant plus près, le poussant plus loin, l'amenant tout contre. Je pouvais sentir ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue partout sur moi, électrisant le contact, créant le besoin.

Je voulais le toucher. Je voulais qu'il me touche.

Je voulais plus.

_Tellement plus…_

Je me sentis soudain basculer et Edward m'allongea sur mon lit, prenant place entre mes cuisses. Il avala mon gémissement lorsque son corps se pressa contre le mien, me faisant m'arc-bouter contre lui. C'était tellement bon, tellement incroyable de l'avoir ici, avec moi, contre moi. La tête nichée au creux de mon cou, ses mains contournèrent ma taille pour aller se poser sur mes reins et mes hanches se ruèrent de leur propre chef vers lui. Haletant, il s'empressa de faire de même et je pus sentir à quel point il me désirait.

- « Mmmmmh »

- « Tellement belle… »

- « Encore ! »

- « Tout ce que tu voudras »

Du bout de la langue, il traça la ligne de ma mâchoire, longea ma carotide et balaya la courbe de mon épaule avant de se diriger vers ma clavicule, qu'il suça et mordilla avec dévotion. Sa bouche glissa alors sur la poitrine et je frissonnai de l'avoir si près de mon cœur, qui battait à tout rompre. J'étais à fleur de peau, à la merci de la moindre de ses caresses, du moindre de ses gestes.

Mais quand ses mains glissèrent sous mon pantalon de pyjama et mon sous-vêtement pour aller empaumer mes fesses, ce fut comme si j'avais reçu un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Ecarquillant les yeux, je le repoussai d'un coup et me redressai, raide comme la justice et hors d'haleine.

La respiration erratique lui aussi, Edward me dévisagea, l'air perdu.

- « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Je secouai la tête, désireuse à la fois de le rassurer et de me remettre les idées en place.

- « Non, c'est… C'était très bien… »

- « … mais ? »

- « Est-ce qu'on pourrait… hum… »

Je me mordis la lèvre et lui lançai un regard timide.

Oui, je l'aimais. Et oui, j'avais envie de lui. Mais je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Notre rupture, la douleur, le baiser de Jev, notre réconciliation… Tout était encore trop frais. J'avais besoin de ralentir un peu les choses. De réapprendre à lui faire confiance avant de pousser notre relation plus loin.

- « … attendre un peu ? » devina-t-il.

J'hochai lentement de la tête, ne pouvant m'empêcher de pester contre moi-même.

- « Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

- « Si je t'en veux ? Bella, tu as accepté de me pardonner alors que je pensais que tout était perdu. Alors, bien sûr, j'ai envie de toi. Bordel, j'ai _toujours_ envie de toi… Mais si tu veux y aller doucement, je comprends. Nous irons au rythme que tu veux »

Sa réponse me donnait envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Mais je me retins.

- « Merci… »

Il me fit un sourire adorable et vint frôler mes joues rougies de ses doigts.

- « Non, c'est moi qui te remercie Bella. Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit ce soir »

- « Tu veux dire ce matin ? » le taquinai-je. « Monsieur l'impatient ! »

- « Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de toi » sourit-il avant de grimacer. « Enfin, là, en l'occurrence, je vais devoir travailler là-dessus »

Je ris et ses doigts migrèrent vers mes lèvres.

- « Ca va être une torture de résister à l'envie de te toucher »

Il me darda de son regard de braise et je faillis bien envoyer toutes mes résolutions par la fenêtre. Pas sûre que je puisse lui résister très longtemps si ça continuait comme ça…

- « Qui a dit que tout toucher était interdit ? » soufflai-je contre ses doigts.

Pour une fois, c'est lui qui se mordit la lèvre et je compris enfin en quoi il trouvait ce geste sexy chez moi.

- « Tu finiras par avoir ma peau, Bella Swan »

_J'y compte bien…_ soufflai-je pour moi-même.

Mais l'éclat de luxure que je vis briller dans ses yeux m'indiqua qu'il m'avait bien entendue. Secouant la tête d'un air amusé, il se leva du lit.

- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

- « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre avant que la fatigue, tes adorables rougissements et le petit bout de tissu qui te sert de pyjama n'aient raison de mon contrôle »

_Difficile en effet de qualifier mon shorty et mon top à fines bretelles de pyjama…_

J'avais bien envie de lui dire de rester ici cette nuit mais ça aurait été souffler le froid et le chaud. De plus, je n'étais pas sûre de parvenir à contrôler mes pulsions avec un Edward à moitié nu dans mon petit lit d'une personne…

_Urgh._

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu aujourd'hui ? »

_A part me remémorer ce début de matinée encore et encore ? Huuum, laisse-moi réfléchir…_

- « Arriver au bout de mon programme de révisions de philo. C'est pas gagné »

- « Et après ça ? » fit-il en me tendant les mains pour me relever.

- « Pas grand-chose… » répondis-je en saisissant ces dernières. « Peut-être commander une pizza et regarder un match de base-ball avec Charlie »

Il m'attira à lui, l'air satisfait, et repoussa mes cheveux par-dessus mon épaule.

- « Annule »

- « Annuler ? Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que je t'emmène dîner »

- « Dîner ? Mais… »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et m'offrit mon sourire en coin préféré.

- « Puisque tu veux que l'on reprenne tout depuis le début, j'aimerais faire les choses bien cette fois. Tu sais ? T'emmener au restaurant, au cinéma. Te faire la cour. Ce genre de choses… »

_Oh… Comment vouliez-vous résister à un homme pareil ?_

- « De plus, nous n'avons pas à nous cacher ici. Personne ne sait que je suis ton professeur et que tu es mon étudiante. J'aimerais vraiment en profiter… »

J'haussai un sourcil et il prit son air le plus innocent.

- « En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr » ajouta-t-il.

- « Bien sûr… »

- « Alors, tentée ? »

Je fis semblant d'hésiter quelques secondes. Mais c'était une proposition qu'il m'était impossible de refuser… Parce que j'avais envie de passer du temps avec lui.

- « A quelle heure est-ce que tu passes me prendre ? »

Son sourire était tellement large qu'il dévoilait toutes ses dents. Il se pencha vers moi et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser lent et sensuel qui rendit mes genoux faibles.

- « Sois prête à 18 heures »

* * *

A 17h55, je m'étais visiblement transformée en un monstrueux tas de nerfs.

Qui portait une robe.

Et des bottes. A talons.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ma journée d'étude n'avait pas été très productive… J'avais passé mon temps à rêvasser à la visite nocturne d'Edward, à ses mots et à ses baisers. A notre réconciliation. Et aussi à notre avenir…

Après son départ, je n'avais même pas réussi à dormir une poignée d'heures, trop excitée à l'idée de passer une soirée entière avec lui, à la vue de tous.

Comme un vrai couple.

J'étais à la fois impatiente et morte de trouille. Edward et moi avions beau avoir été intimes, nous n'avions jamais été à un vrai rendez-vous.

Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais été à un vrai rendez-vous de ma vie.

_Seigneur…c'était mon premier rendez-vous !_

La sonnette retentit en même temps que cet état de fait me percuta et je m'empressai de descendre les escaliers pour aller ouvrir. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois ma tenue dans le miroir de l'entrée, j'ouvris la porte et tombai sur un Edward tout sourire et…

_Argh._

… atrocement sexy dans son jean sombre et son long manteau de laine ouvert sur une chemise blanche immaculée **(*)**.

- « Hey » sourit-il.

Oh, il était à croquer.

- « Hey. Entre, j'en ai pour une minute »

J'allai récupérer mon manteau et l'observai du coin de l'œil avancer prudemment dans l'entrée, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre jaillisse de nulle part.

Un monstre qui prendrait l'apparence de Charlie, dans ce cas précis.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père n'est pas là. Il regarde un match chez son ami Billy »

Ce qui, je devais bien le dire, m'arrangeait drôlement. Parce que s'il avait été là et avait vu que l'amie avec qui je lui avais dit passer la soirée était en fait un ami_ sans « e » _avec, en prime, le mot_ « petit » _devant, j'aurais eu droit à son regard spécial « Oh toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » et Edward à un interrogatoire en règle.

- « Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé de le rencontrer. A vrai dire, j'ai même plutôt hâte… »

- « Vraiment ? » fis-je, sceptique.

- « Tu en doutes ? »

- « C'est juste que… le moment est peut-être un peu mal choisi »

Et c'était probablement l'euphémisme du siècle.

Car si Charlie avait découvert qu'Edward était en fait mon petit ami et mon professeur…

… _il aurait sorti son flingue. A coup sûr._

Et il n'aurait pas hésité à s'en servir.

- « Je le conçois » soupira-t-il en me rejoignant devant la penderie. « Il me tarde d'être en juin pour que nous n'ayons plus à nous cacher. Pour que je rencontre officiellement ton père et que tu fasses la connaissance de Carlisle et Esmée »

Je me tournai vers lui.

- « Tu… tu veux que je rencontre tes parents ? »

- « Peut-être pas tout de suite mais un jour, oui. Et je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer »

Me prenant mon manteau des mains, il vint se placer derrière moi.

- « Tu es superbe » souffla-t-il contre mon oreille en m'aidant à l'enfiler.

Je me raclai la gorge, encore surprise par le fait qu'il envisage de me présenter à ses géniteurs.

- « Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus »

Une fois prête à affronter le froid, il m'escorta jusqu'à sa voiture, ouvrant la portière pour moi.

- « Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » interrogeai-je une fois dans l'habitacle.

Il me fit face et me sourit d'une manière qui me fit gigoter dans mon siège.

- « Tu verras… »

Une heure plus tard, nous dépassions le panneau indiquant Port Angeles et Edward gara la voiture aux abords d'un petit restaurant non loin de la plage qui bordait la ville. Quand je reconnus l'enseigne, j'écarquillai les yeux.

- « Hum… Edward ? Tu es sûr de vouloir manger _ici_ ? »

- « Tu n'aimes pas la cuisine italienne ? » fit-il en détachant sa ceinture.

- « Si si, ce n'est pas ça… »

- « Qu'y a-t-il alors ? »

L'ennui, c'était que le _Bella Italia_ était ni plus ni moins le meilleur restaurant de la Péninsule d'Olympic et ses alentours. Les quatre étoiles attribuées par les plus grands guides culinaires du pays étaient là pour le prouver. Les gens faisaient des kilomètres pour pouvoir goûter sa cuisine raffinée aux accents méditerranéens, n'hésitant pas à y mettre le prix. Un prix qui, d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, était loin, très loin du raisonnable.

Et apparemment, c'était là qu'il avait décidé de m'emmener manger ce soir.

- « Un simple bistro aurait suffi, Edward. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'inviter dans ce genre de restaurant hors de prix... »

- « Alors c'est ça qui te pose problème ? L'argent ? »

Il secoua la tête et se pencha vers moi, encadrant mon visage de ses mains.

- « Si j'ai envie d'emmener ma petite amie dans le meilleur restaurant des environs et que je peux me le permettre, eh bien, je le fais. J'aime cet endroit et j'ai toujours voulu t'y emmener. Alors s'il te plaît, accepte »

Je sentis toutes mes défenses faiblir sous l'intensité de son regard.

_De toute façon, d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, le _Bella Italia_ était tellement convoité qu'il fallait s'y prendre plusieurs mois à l'avance pour espérer pouvoir y obtenir une table…Nous allions probablement nous faire remballer à l'entrée._

- « Okay, très bien » cédai-je en détachant ma propre ceinture.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant et sortit de la voiture, en faisant le tour pour venir ouvrir ma portière. J'enroulai mon bras autour du sien et nous entrâmes dans le bâtiment.

**[Playlist : An Pierlé - 'Kiss Me': http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = H_x45kaLTss ]**

- « Bonsoir, j'ai une réservation au nom de Cullen. Deux personnes. »

_Oh Edward, le coup de la fausse réservation de fonctionnera jamais ici..._

L'homme parcourut son registre et releva un regard impénétrable vers nous.

- « Si vous voulez bien me suivre »

_Hein ?_

Il mit nos manteaux au vestiaire et nous escorta vers la salle principale du restaurant. Nous n'étions pas encore à l'intérieur que, déjà, je fus assaillie par une palette d'odeurs plus alléchantes les unes que les autres : viande grillée, basilic, romarin, tomate fraîche, citron… J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce, je vis qu'une vingtaine de tables s'y trouvaient, illuminées par un éclairage rougeoyant et tamisé. Le plafond haut, le plancher en bois ancien et l'agréable feu ouvert qui brûlait dans un coin de la pièce lui donnaient une atmosphère intime et romantique à souhait. En son centre se trouvait un magnifique Seinway laqué blanc, autour duquel évoluaient gracieusement quelques couples, au rythme d'une m"lodie sensuelle interprétée de concert par une chanteuse et son pianiste. Les murs de la pièce étaient entièrement faits de brique sombre, à l'exception du mur du fond qui, lui, était entièrement en verre et offrait donc une vue imprenable sur la plage de Port Angeles, entièrement recouverte de neige et scintillante sous la pleine lune.

C'était… époustouflant.

- « Voici votre table » indiqua le serveur en désignant une petite table qui avait été dressée pour deux.

Un peu à l'écart des autres et enveloppée d'un voile pourpre opaque qui protégeait des regards indiscrets, il semblait s'agir d'une table privée réservée aux clients les plus prestigieux

- « Si vous voulez bien prendre place » fit l'homme en désignant les fauteuils ocre qui faisaient office de chaises de table.

Edward plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me mena à ma place, reculant puis poussant mon siège pour moi.

_Il sortait le grand jeu ce soir…_

- « L'un de nos serveurs viendra prendre votre commande d'ici quelques minutes » continua-t-il en tendant un menu à chacun. « Souhaitez-vous débuter par un apéritif ? »

- « Nous allons prendre du champagne. Un Roederer. Cuvée Cristal Rosé »

- « Excellent choix Monsieur. Puis-je me permettre de suggérer le Millésime 2004 ? »

- « Ca sera parfait, merci »

L'homme acquiesça puis se retira, nous laissant seuls.

- « Une réservation de dernière minute _et_ une table privée ? »

- « Le patron est un ami de la famille » sourit-il.

- « Oh… »

Ca expliquait tout.

- « L'endroit te plait ? »

- « C'est absolument superbe » fis-je en regardant à nouveau autour de moi.

D'ordinaire, les endroits trop luxueux me mettaient mal à l'aise. Mais ici, avec Edward, dans ce somptueux restaurant des plus intimistes, je me sentais juste bien. Un peu stressée peut-être, mais bien. J'étais heureuse d'avoir accepté, finalement. On était loin, très loin, du restaurant snobinard, tout en chandeliers et napperons que j'avais imaginé.

- « J'en suis ravi » fit-il en ouvrant son menu. « Et attends un peu de goûter à cette cuisine… C'est juste incroyable »

Je fis de même avec ma carte et ne fus pas étonnée de voir qu'aucun prix n'y figurait.

_La carte des dames…_

- « Tu as une suggestion à me faire ? » interrogeai-je en parcourant les intitulés des différents plats. « Tout a l'air tellement délicieux… »

- « En effet »

Relevant les yeux vers lui, je vis les siens balayer successivement mes lèvres, mon cou et ma poitrine avant de revenir se planter dans les miens. Le rouge me monta directement aux joues et je fus reconnaissante du faible éclairage. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et se replongea dans son menu.

- « Je te conseille le tartare de saumon aux noix de Saint-Jacques, concombre et émulsion au balsamique en entrée. Quant au plat principal… Le risotto à la truffe noire est à tomber »

- « Okay. Je te fais confiance »

Il me sourit et c'est ce moment que choisit un nouveau serveur pour venir nous servir notre champagne et prendre notre commande. Tandis qu'Edward énumérait les combinaisons choisies, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir une vague d'angoisse monter. Une fois le serveur retourné en cuisine, Edward tourna un visage inquiet vers moi.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu stressée… »

- « Ca va. C'est juste… Nous devons parler de certaines choses ce soir. Des choses importantes »

C'était la vérité. Le fait de pardonner à Edward ne voulait pas dire que tout était réglé entre nous. J'étais toujours son élève et il était toujours mon professeur, pour quelques mois du moins. Et maintenant que toutes les règles - qui étaient à l'origine sensées nous protéger et qui avaient fini par tout détruire - avaient volé en éclats, nous devions impérativement discuter de la manière dont nous allions gérer notre relation au quotidien, une fois de retour à Seattle.

- « Je sais » soupira-t-il. « Mais je me disais que, pour une fois, on pourrait passer une soirée en tant qu'Edward et Bella, et pas en tant que professeur Cullen et miss Swan… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Devant ma mine peu convaincue, il prit mes mains et me rapprocha de lui.

- « Bella, nous aurons tout le temps de parler de la façon dont nous allons devoir gérer notre relation une fois que nous serons à Seattle. Ce soir, je voudrais juste… qu'on ne pense qu'à nous. Qu'on fête nos retrouvailles. J'en ai besoin »

Sa proposition était tentante. Très tentante même…

- « S'il te plaît Bella » chuchota-t-il.

- « Très bien… »

Il eut un soupir de soulagement.

- « Merci »

Il leva ensuite son verre, me couvant du regard.

- « A cette soirée » trinqua-t-il.

- « A nous » répondis-je en faisant tinter mon verre contre le sien.

- « Et aux secondes chances… »

* * *

La soirée suivit alors son cours, plaisante, agréable.

Le dîner fut délicieux, tout comme la compagnie d'Edward. Comme convenu, nous n'évoquâmes pas les prochains mois à Seattle. A la place, il me parla un peu plus de sa famille et moi de la mienne. Nous discutâmes de ses hobbys et de mes projets d'avenir. De nos plus grands rêves et nos plus infimes espoirs. Bref, nous apprenions à nous connaître, comme deux personnes le feraient lors d'un premier rendez-vous…

Bien sûr, il y avait cette part de séduction. Nous flirtions. Beaucoup. Et avec délice… Il ne me quittait pas des yeux et je le dévorais du regard. Il me complimentait et je le taquinai. Je me penchai vers lui et il me prenait la main. Je lui souriais et il effleurait mon genou du sien. Une caresse d'apparence innocente et qui, pourtant, mettait le feu à la moindre de mes terminaisons nerveuses.

Nous avions envie d'être proches l'un de l'autre, c'était indéniable.

Mais malgré tout, Edward restait un parfait gentleman, respectant mon désir de prendre tout notre temps. Pas un seul baiser n'avait encore été échangé depuis le début de la soirée et je devais bien avouer que je mourrais d'envie que ça change. Les baisers d'Edward Cullen avaient quelque chose d'addictif et j'en avais été privée trop longtemps…

- « Tu danses ? » proposa-t-il, quelque part entre le plat principal et le dessert.

Et là, avec son corps contre le mien et ses lèvres dans mes boucles brunes, je pus enfin être proche de lui. Respirer son odeur masculine. Apprécier la façon dont je semblais appartenir à ses bras. Profiter de sa chaleur. Là non plus il ne tenta rien, se contentant de me serrer contre lui et de caresser ma joue, mes cheveux, ma nuque. Et je me sentis fondre…

Après avoir terminé notre dessert - un somptueux panna cotta parfumé pour deux dont nous nous étions nourris mutuellement -, il proposa une balade sur la plage, au clair de lune. Main dans la main, nous déambulâmes longuement, en profitant pour nous poser des questions tantôt anodines, tantôt essentielles, tout en profitant de la vue et du fait d'être ensemble sans se soucier du regard des autres.

_Une façon idéale de clôturer ce premier rendez-vous des plus parfaits…_

- « Un penny pour tes pensées ? » offrit-il alors que je regardais l'eau glaciale lécher le bout de mes bottes.

- « Je ne peux pas croire que je suis ici, avec toi. Aux yeux de tous »

- « Ca fait un bien fou, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ca a un goût de liberté » souris-je.

Quand 23 heures sonnèrent, il suggéra de me ramener chez moi, puisque j'avais juré à Charlie que je rentrerais pour minuit à la maison. Il roula un peu plus lentement qu'à l'aller, semblant vouloir faire durer cette soirée un maximum. Et quand nous arrivâmes à Forks, il prit soin de me ramener jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée. La voiture de mon père était bien là mais toutes les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, signe qu'il devait probablement déjà être au pays des rêves.

- « On dirait bien que cette soirée touche à sa fin… »

J'acquiesçai, silencieuse et déjà en manque de sa présence. Le temps avait passé si vite…

- « Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté mon invitation à dîner, Bella » fit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- « J'avoue que moi aussi… Ce risotto était la chose la plus délicieuse que j'aie jamais goûté ! »

Il observa mes lèvres et ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement.

- « Je ne peux pas vraiment en dire autant. J'ai goûté à bien plus délicieux que cela »

D'un coup, des images de notre unique nuit d'amour me revinrent en mémoire, me faisant haleter. Lui, au dessus de moi, ses yeux aussi sombres qu'en cet instant. La façon dont la lumière des bougies avait éclairé sa peau légèrement luisante de sueur. Celle dont ses muscles avaient roulé sous la pulpe de mes doigts pendant que son corps poussait en et hors de moi dans un mouvement à la fois sensuel et animal. La vague de plaisir qui nous avait parcourus tous les deux au même instant…

- « J'espère tout de même que la nourriture n'est pas la seule chose que tu aies apprécié ce soir » continua-t-il, enjôleur.

- « Tu sais très bien que non. Cette soirée était parfaite. Vraiment parfaite »

_Il avait définitivement marqué des points ce soir..._

- « Elle l'était pour moi aussi » sourit-il.

Je décidai alors de le taquiner un peu…

- « Enfin, si on omet le fait que… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

- « Que ? Quelque chose t'a déplu ? »

- « Eh bien… »

Pleine d'envie et d'audace, je tirai sur ses mains pour le rapprocher de moi et me mis sur la pointe des pieds.

- « Il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose » chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres qui, déjà, s'étiraient en un sourire qui réchauffa instantanément mes reins.

- « Oh ? Et quoi donc ? »

- « Ne joue pas les innocents Edward. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu es loin de l'être »

Son sourire disparut et dans un grognement presque animal, il attaqua mes lèvres des siennes.

_Enfin !_

- « J'en ai eu envie toute la soirée » susurra-t-il contre ma bouche avant d'y plonger sa langue.

Je gémis, incapable de m'en empêcher.

- « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit : cette fois, j'aimerais faire les choses bien. Mais tu es loin de me faciliter la tâche… »

- « Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouves que tu fais _ça_ » dis-je en prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes pour l'aspirer, « … très bien ».

Il secoua la tête, souriant, et vint encadrer mon visage de ses mains. Sa bouche fondit alors à nouveau sur la mienne, dans le baiser plus doux, plus lent et plus suave qui me fit totalement perdre la notion de l'espace et du temps.

Si c'était possible, ce baiser fut encore meilleur que le précédent…

Au bout de quelques minutes – à moins que ça ne soit des heures ? – il finit tout de même par s'écarter de moi, les yeux en feu et les lèvres gonflées.

- « Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Même si je n'en ai pas du tout envie » avoua-t-il.

Moi non plus je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille.

Pour tout dire, je voulais que cette soirée ne finisse jamais…

- « Moi non plus… » soupirai-je en tripotant la manche de son manteau. « Mais je suppose que nous n'avons pas trop le choix »

Il me sourit doucement et posa un baiser sur mon front.

- « Bonne nuit Bella. Et encore merci pour cette soirée »

- « Bonne nuit Edward »

Je l'observai s'éloigner à reculons vers sa Volvo, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Je t'appelle demain »

- « Tu as intérêt ! » rigolai-je alors qu'il grimpait à bord de l'engin.

Et tandis que sa voiture filait dans la nuit, je me dis que oui, j'avais définitivement pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa à une vitesse fulgurante, rythmé par mes dernières révisions, les repas en famille avec Charlie et les coups de fils quotidiens d'Edward. Ce dernier m'avait même rendu quelques visites surprises une fois la nuit tombée.

_Le vieux chêne au pied de la fenêtre n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui…_

Nous n'avions toutefois toujours pas franchi le cap. Ou plutôt refranchi. Avec les examens qui approchaient, j'étais de plus en plus stressée et je voulais avoir l'esprit totalement libre une fois le fameux moment venu. Et puis, même si j'avais cruellement envie de lui, il restait une petite part d'appréhension de mon côté…

Nous nous étions dès lors contentés de nous embrasser, parfois farouchement, sur mon lit et de discuter. La fameuse discussion sur le futur de notre relation une fois de retour à Seattle avait d'ailleurs eu lieu. Ca avait été à la fois difficile et fabuleux… Difficile parce qu'elle nous avait mise face à une réalité : lui et moi avions une relation interdite, condamnable. Et si, par malheur, un membre des autorités administratives venait à avoir des soupçons, nous risquions tous les deux très gros. Sans compter que Tanya rôdait dans les parages et que son comportement plutôt instable pourrait nous porter préjudice… Mais ça avait aussi été une discussion fabuleuse parce qu'Edward avait catégoriquement refusé de se contenter de me voir deux soirs par semaine entre les quatre murs de la bibliothèque. Maintenant que nous étions à nouveau ensemble, il voulait m'avoir le plus possible auprès de lui. Il m'avait avoué avoir désespérément besoin de moi.

Autant que moi, j'avais besoin de lui.

Nous allions donc devoir être très prudents…

- « Tu es prête Bell's ? » questionna mon père en désignant du menton le tas de sacs posé sur mon lit.

Nous étions samedi après-midi, le jour qui marquerait mon grand retour sur le campus de la Seattle University.

_Le retour à la réalité..._

- « Oui, on peut y aller »

Mes bagages dans le coffre et notre ceinture de sécurité en place, Charlie mit le contact et nous nous mîmes en route… Une fois n'est pas coutume, il fut plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumée, posant des questions sur mes différents examens et n'hésitant pas à m'encourager. Le fait de discuter ainsi avec lui eut le mérite de faire passer les quatre heures de route qui séparaient Forks de Seattle un peu plus vite et de distraire mes pensées plus qu'agitées. J'avais bossé dur, certes, mais douter de moi et de mes capacités était dans ma nature et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça.

En début de soirée, nous arrivâmes enfin sur le campus et mon père m'aida à monter mon barda jusque dans ma chambre, en profitant pour inspecter les lieux avec une fierté teintée de tristesse et me poser des questions sur ma colocataire. Juste avant de repartir, il me fit promettre de ne plus attendre aussi longtemps pour revenir lui rendre visite à Forks et me prit dans ses bras, chose assez rare que pour être signalée.

A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

- « Allô ? »

- « T'as dix minutes pour t'amener chez moi avec tes cadeaux » fit la voix enjouée de Demetri. « Les autres sont déjà là »

- « On n'était pas censés se retrouver au bar habituel ? » fis-je en commençant à ouvrir mon sac.

- « Archi bondé. Y'a plus une place »

- « Très bien. Je fais au plus vite »

Une heure et un sms plus tard, je me retrouvai au beau milieu du salon de l'appartement que louait mon ami, des chips plein la bouche et un verre de mousseux dans la main. La grande distribution de cadeaux était déjà terminée et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les fous rires avaient été au rendez-vous.

_Il fallait dire qu'entre les slips en cuir fluorescents qu'Alice avait achetés à Demetri et le kit d'épilation sans douleur qu'Emmett avait offert à Jasper en souvenir de leurs 'péripéties' lors du week-end chez les Cullen quelques semaines auparavant, il y avait de quoi faire…_

- « En tout cas, tu as vraiment raté la soirée de l'année Dem. Laisse-moi te dire que tu vas le regretter quand tu verras les photos… Il y avait de tout ! Du style, de la classe, des ragots, de quoi faire une Fashion Police, du scandale… »

- « Tu oublies qu'il y avait aussi du ridicule, Alice. Beaucoup de ridicule » intervint Rosalie en désignant Emmett et Jasper d'un doigt accusateur.

Ces derniers se regardèrent en grimaçant, se remémorant probablement leur gueule de bois du lendemain.

- « Je veillerai personnellement à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus JAMAIS »

- « Tu dis ça chaque année, cousine. Tu sais bien que tu ne peut rien faire contre DJ Memet et son flow funky » se moqua Emmett.

La sonnette de l'appartement se mit alors à retentir, interrompant la conversation.

- « Je vais ouvrir ! » proposai-je en me levant.

J'empruntai le corridor menant à l'entrée et eus un sourire en ouvrant la porte.

Edward se tenait là, avec sa veste en cuir sur le dos et une légère appréhension dans le regard.

- « Tu es venu… »

Il se pencha vers moi et posa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

- « Tu semblais y tenir. Et puis, j'ai envie d'en finir avec ça le plus tôt possible »

Reconnaissante, je posai un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main.

- « Viens. Ils sont tous là »

Lorsque nous fîmes irruption dans le salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous, puis vers nos mains jointes et plus personne ne dit un mot. Je vis distinctement la mâchoire de mon frère se crisper.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? »

- « Jazz, s'il te plaît… »

- « Réponds Bella ! »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère. Jasper était toujours si calme. Si mesuré.

- « Edward et moi avons décidé de nous remettre ensemble »

- « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? » explosa-t-il soudainement. « Après ce qu'il a osé te faire ? »

- « Bébé, calme-toi »

- « Me calmer Alice ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Ce mec a beau être ton frère, il n'est pas bon pour ma sœur. Il l'a fait souffrir et… »

- « Il me semble que je suis assez grande pour pouvoir décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas » l'interrompis-je.

- « Assez grande peut-être mais visiblement pas assez maligne ! » cracha-t-il.

- « Jazz, tu vas trop loin là » intervint Rosalie.

Il tourna vers elle un regard ahuri.

- « Ne me dis pas que tu vas accepter ça sans rien dire ? »

- « Je n'ai pas plus mon mot à dire dans cette histoire que toi, Jasper. Bella sait ce qu'elle fait »

Le rire dédaigneux qu'il eut alors m'emplit de colère. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer que, déjà, Edward prenait la parole.

- « Jasper, je peux comprendre ta réaction et ta colère. J'ai fait du mal à Bella et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je le regrette. Mais contre toute attente, elle a décidé de me pardonner. Et j'ai juré de tout faire pour lui prouver qu'elle a pris la bonne décision »

- « La bonne décision ? Tu es son _prof_, bordel! »

- « Je me fiche de ça ! »

Il serra ma main un peu plus fort et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- « Je l'aime. De tout mon cœur. Et j'ai besoin d'elle. C'est tout ce qui compte… »

Je me sentis fondre sous l'intensité de son regard et face à sa déclaration publique. Tous les regards semblèrent s'adoucir, à l'exception de celui de mon frère. Ses yeux naviguèrent d'Edward à moi plusieurs fois et il finit par se lever de son fauteuil. Sans un ultime mot ni regard pour personne, il quitta la pièce, puis l'appartement en claquant durement la porte, ne laissant derrière lui que le silence. Silence rapidement interrompu par le bruit des talons d'Alice martelant le sol. Elle passa devant nous avant de s'arrêter, puis de faire demi-tour. Elle fixa alors son frère droit dans les yeux.

- « J'étais vraiment en colère contre toi, Edward. Très très en colère. Mais ce que tu viens de dire et la façon dont tu l'as dit… Ca me donne envie de te faire confiance sur ce coup. Je sais que tu ne feras pas une deuxième fois la même erreur »

La main d'Edward lâcha la mienne et vint s'enrouler autour des épaules de mon amie pour la serrer contre lui.

- « Merci p'tite sœur » chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.

- « Ne me le fais pas regretter, tête de lard »

Elle s'écarta de lui et s'adressa à moi.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère. Je m'occupe de lui »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement et avec un dernier sourire, elle disparut elle aussi.

_Faites qu'elle parvienne à raisonner Jasper…_

- « Bon ben… Quelqu'un reprend un peu de mousseux ? » offrit Demetri avec un sourire crispé en brandissant sa bouteille.

Rosalie et Emmett se levèrent du canapé comme un seul homme.

- « C'est gentil mais on va y aller nous aussi »

_Décidemment…_

- « Vous n'êtes pas obligés de partir… » soupirai-je.

- « On ne comptait pas rester très longtemps de toute façon Bell's. Vaut mieux que je me couche tôt si je veux réviser un maximum demain. Cette dernière semaine n'a pas été très productive… »

- « Tout dépend de quelle 'productivité' tu parles » s'esclaffa Emmett.

Ce qui lui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- « Edward, je trouve ce que tu viens de faire très courageux. J'espère que cette fois, tu traiteras Bella de la façon dont elle le mérite »

- « Compte là-dessus, Rosalie. Et merci pour avoir transmis mon 'message' à Bella. Tu m'as été d'une grande aide… »

- « Ca m'a semblé la chose juste à faire » répondit-elle en haussant une épaule. « Tu viens Emmett ? »

Ce dernier passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- « A plus les jeunes ! Et faites pas trop de bêtises… » hurla-t-il depuis le couloir. « Aieuh Rosie ! »

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt à trois, Demetri, Edward et moi.

_La fête était officiellement terminée…_

Mal à l'aise, Edward s'excusa auprès de mon ami et dit qu'il m'attendrait dans sa voiture. Il avait probablement dû sentir que Demetri avait envie de me parler.

- « Eh bien, quelle soirée ! » soupira ce dernier en se jetant dans le fauteuil.

- « Désolée d'avoir gâché ta fête Dem. Je ne pensais pas que mon frère pouvait être aussi borné »

- « Aucun souci Bella. Jasper s'en remettra. Et si tu veux mon avis, vous avez bien fait de prendre le problème à bras le corps. Les prochains mois vont déjà être assez difficile comme ça pour vous deux… »

Ca, c'était sûr.

- « Nous allons devoir surveiller nos arrières. Si jamais quelqu'un venait à découvrir ce qu'il se passe entre lui et moi… »

- « En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi pour vous couvrir en cas de pépin » fit-il en me prenant la main.

Il ne pourrait sans doute pas faire grand-chose si nous étions amenés à avoir des problèmes avec les autorités administratives mais j'appréciais son soutien sans faille.

- « Ca veut dire qu'on a ton approbation ? » plaisantai-je.

- « Si tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir te lancer là-dedans, alors oui. Plutôt deux fois qu'une, même ! »

Je lui sautai dans les bras.

- « Je t'adore »

- « Je sais. Pour tout te dire, j'étais persuadé que vous finiriez par vous remettre ensemble. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps… »

- « J'en connais un qui traîne un peu trop avec Alice » rigolai-je en m'écartant. « Tu t'es découvert un don de prédiction toi aussi ? »

Il roula des yeux.

- « Arrête de te foutre de moi et va plutôt le rejoindre »

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et, après lui avoir dit au revoir, je rejoignis Edward dans sa voiture, garée sur le parking qui faisait face au bâtiment. L'appartement de Demetri se trouvait assez loin du campus et le coin semblait désert à cette heure. Il y avait donc peu de chances pour que nous nous fassions repérer.

J'ouvris la portière et souris en voyant Edward, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée contre l'appuie-tête. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées…

**[Playlist : Kristen Barry - 'Ordinary Life': http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 7zNqHJqAc74]**

- « Hey » fis-je en m'installant sur le siège passager.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant à quel point ils avaient l'air tristes et inquiets.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sembles… soucieux »

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- « Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça, Bella »

- « Comme quoi ? »

- « Eh bien, on ne peut pas dire que ça ait été une grande réussite… »

- « Ca s'est en tout cas mieux passé que je l'espérais. Ils ont tous plutôt bien accepté la nouvelle »

- « Tous sauf ton frère »

- « Jasper finira par se faire une raison. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle… »

Il secoua la tête, amer et peu convaincu et j'eus une sensation désagréable à l'estomac.

- « Tu regrettes de leur avoir annoncé qu'on s'était réconciliés ? » demandai-je doucement.

- « NON ! » s'exclama-t-il en saisissant ma main. « Bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai dis : je n'ai plus envie que nous nous cachions de nos amis et de notre famille. C'est juste… Je n'aime pas le fait d'être responsable d'une dispute entre ton frère et toi. Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes »

_Il avait besoin d'être rassuré…_

- « Edward… » soupirai-je en enjambant difficilement ses jambes pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. « Tu n'es responsable de rien du tout. Mon frère est borné. C'est un trait de caractère assez typique chez les Swan… »

Ma remarque eut au moins le mérite de le dérider un peu.

- « C'est vrai que tu peux être assez bornée toi aussi quand tu t'y mets »

- « Ah, un sourire ! Je préfère ça »

Il vint coller son front au mien et je glissai ma main dans ses mèches folles.

- « Jasper a beau ne pas être enchanté par notre réconciliation, ça m'est égal. Je n'ai pas besoin de sa bénédiction. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. Rien que toi »

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, brillants et emplis de dévotion.

- « Je t'aime tellement, Bella »

Il m'attira vers lui par la taille et m'embrassa amoureusement, langoureusement. Ses mains naviguaient entre mes épaules, mon dos, mes reins et mes cuisses, inlassablement, tandis que les miennes maintenaient son visage contre le mien. Il ouvrit la bouche et je me perdis alors dans une mer de sensations… Sa langue caressait, électrisait, dominait la mienne tandis que son toucher se fit plus assuré. Je pouvais le sentir durcir sous moi et cela m'alluma complètement. Je me mis à bouger lentement contre lui et notre étreinte se teinta alors d'une espèce de rage sauvage. Agrippant mes fesses, il se mit à pousser contre moi et je me déhanchai alors sur sa dureté, avide de contact.

Nous avions tous les deux besoin de réconfort, besoin de nous rassurer.

- « J'ai envie de te toucher » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avant d'y planter ses dents.

Je ne protestai pas lorsque d'une main, il déboutonna mon jean et en descendit la fermeture éclair. J'avais envie de ça. Faim de ça.

Maintenant.

- « Laisse-moi te toucher Bella. Laisse-moi te faire du bien »

Je gémis lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent dans mon sous-vêtement et trouvèrent ma toison.

- « Putain, tu es tellement mouillée … » grogna-t-il en glissant son index le long de ma moiteur.

J'étais incapable de l'arrêter. Incapable de _m_'arrêter. C'était trop bon. Ca faisait trop longtemps. Alors quand son index entra doucement en moi, tout ce que je pus faire, c'est geindre plus fort. Il dut prendre ça pour une invitation à continuer puisque son doigt se mit à entrer et sortir lentement de moi, éveillant des sensations que j'avais presque oubliées.

- « Ne t'arrête pas ! »

- « Ce que tu me fais, Bella… »

Mes hanches se pressèrent de plus belle contre son érection palpitante tandis que son doigt en moi bougeait de plus en plus vite. Je pouvais sentir son souffle moite et saccadé contre mes joues brûlantes et le savoir si excité par le simple fait de me toucher _là_ était indescriptible…

- « Ca m'a tellement manqué de te sentir comme ça… Chaude, offerte, étroite »

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites à ces mots. Bien sûr, j'aimais l'Edward gentleman qui se montrait romantique et attentionné. Mais j'aimais encore plus l'Edward confiant et sûr de lui qui n'avait pas peur d'exprimer par des mots ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait.

_Ce qui l'excitait._

- « Tu veux que je te fasse jouir bébé ? » souffla-t-il en léchant ses lèvres.

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et je gémis une litanie d'incohérences lorsqu'il appuya son pouce sur mon clitoris gonflé et commença à le frotter à une vitesse hallucinante tandis qu'il me pénétrait d'un second doigt. Son autre main me maintenait toujours contre lui, poussant mes hanches contre les siennes de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Je pouvais déjà voir les étoiles danser devant mes paupières mi-closes…

- « Viens pour moi, Bella » supplia-t-il. « Je veux te voir jouir. Maintenant ! »

Son dernier ordre fut ma perte.

D'un coup, ce fut comme si mon corps était entré en irruption spontanée. Je me sentis basculer par-dessus le précipice de l'orgasme, hurlant son prénom encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle vague me balayait. A bout de forces, je finis par retomber mollement contre lui et il me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement.

Je ne sus combien de temps je mis à redescendre de mon nuage de volupté…

- « Est-ce que ça va ? » finit-il par chuchoter en jouant avec mes cheveux.

- « Hum hum » souris-je contre son cou. « C'était… inattendu »

_Et tellement intense que j'en tremble encore…_

- « Inattendu… dans le bon sens du terme ? »

- « Le meilleur qui soit. Heureusement que tes vitres sont teintées… »

Il rigola et agrippa mon visage pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

- « Merci pour ça »

Je roulai des yeux. Ce mec était vraiment incroyable…

- « Edward, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour me remercier de t'avoir laissé me donner un orgasme sans rien avoir en retour »

- « Eh bien, à vrai dire… » fit-il en baissant les yeux sur son entrejambe.

Je suivis son regard et repérai une tâche sombre sur le devant de son jean.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Il avait… joui ? Dans son pantalon ?

_Tu m'étonnes ! Vu la façon dont tu t'es frottée contre lui…_

- « Oh » rougis-je. « Je suis désolée »

Sauf que je ne l'étais pas. A vrai dire, j'étais même assez fière de moi.

D'ailleurs, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air mortifié ni quoi que ce soit. D'autres auraient tout fait pour cacher cette tache suspecte ou auraient farouchement nié l'évidence, mais pas Edward.

Non, lui se contenta de glisser à nouveau ses mains sur ma taille et me faire son sourire de tueur.

_Il était toujours si sûr de lui, si à l'aise avec sa sexualité…_

- « Menteuse. Tu ne l'es pas du tout »

Grillée…

- « J'avoue. J'aime… être capable de te faire cet effet là » susurrai-je en traçant du bout de l'index le contour de son sexe, m'émerveillant du fait qu'il soit encore à moitié érigé.

Il grogna et rejeta la tête en arrière.

- « Isabella Swan, vous êtes le diable en personne… »

Plaçant mes mains à plat contre l'appuie-tête, j'amenai mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- « Venue tout droit des enfers pour vous tenter, Monsieur Cullen »

Le sourire en coin qu'il me fit alors faillit bien avoir raison de mon contrôle.

- « Puisque je suis voué aux Enfers… Autant me damner avec application » souffla-t-il avant de reprendre ma bouche d'assaut.

* * *

Après cette petite… escapade au pays des réjouissances, Edward finit par consentir à me raccompagner à mon dortoir, se garant à quelques rues de là afin que je puisse rentrer en sécurité sans que personne ne me voie sortir de sa voiture.

Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas venir me rendre visite le lendemain. Non pas que ça ne m'aurait pas fait plaisir, mais j'avais besoin de toute ma concentration et d'un maximum de repos pour affronter la semaine et demie d'examens qui se profilait.

Et puis, il restait toujours le téléphone…

- « Envoie-moi un sms pour me dire que tu es bien rentrée… »

- « Edward, on est à 30 mètres du bâtiment. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller… » raillai-je. « Merci d'être venu ce soir. Ca comptait beaucoup pour moi »

- « Tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution de la situation avec ton frère »

- « Je n'y manquerais pas » fis-je en attrapant le sac qui renfermait tous les cadeaux reçus par mes amis ce soir.

Ce qui me fit penser que…

- « Oh ! J'allais oublier, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » pépiai-je en farfouillant à l'intérieur.

Je lui tendis le petit paquet cadeau et il le tourna et le retourna dans ses mains, l'examinant sous toutes ses coutures d'un air sceptique.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

- « Ouvre-le et tu verras ! »

Il en déchira l'emballage et je vis ses yeux s'illuminer lorsqu'il découvrit le fameux t-shirt à l'effigie des Smiths qu'il renfermait **(**)**.

- « Joyeux Noël en retard Edward »

- « Bella, c'est… je l'adore ! Merci… »

_J'avais bien fait de le lui acheter finalement…_

Il ôta son blouson puis son t-shirt pour passer celui que je venais de lui offrir et je gémis un peu en voyant son torse ferme se dévoiler puis se contracter dans le mouvement.

_Sans parler de la fine ligne de poils qui descendait plus bas…_

Il haussa alors un sourcil à mon attention, bien conscient de mon trouble.

- « Un problème, miss Swan ? »

Je secouai la tête et il se pencha vers moi par-dessus la console centrale de la voiture.

- « Vraiment ? » insista-t-il d'une voix séductrice.

- « Hum hum » couinai-je.

- « J'aimerais en être sûr »

Il attaqua à nouveau mes lèvres des siennes, poussant sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, ne parvenant pas à nous rassasier l'un de l'autre. Ce soir, nous avions franchi un nouveau cap dans notre intimité… et il me tardait d'en faire un nouveau.

Plus le temps passait, plus j'en avais envie. Plus j'étais sûre.

- « Tu me manques déjà » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque alors que je m'écartais de lui.

- « Toi aussi »

- « J'ai hâte que tes examens soient terminés pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi… »

Je souris, totalement conquise par la possessivité qui transpirait de ses mots.

- « Auriez-vous des projets en tête, professeur ? »

- « Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, Isabella » murmura-t-il, énigmatique, contre mes lèvres pour un dernier baiser.

Soudain, j'eus une raison supplémentaire de ne plus pouvoir attendre d'en avoir fini avec ces maudits examens, moi aussi…

* * *

**Références: **

**(*) Look d'Edward: **http : / / robert pattinson who . com / ? attachment _ id = 5822 (OMG, j'adôôôre ce photoshoot! *_*)

**(**) Le t-shirt des Smiths: **http : / / the - smiths - t-shirts . blogspot . com / 2011 / 04 / who - wore - smiths - t - shirt . html

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, entre la réconciliation, l'annonce aux amis et la petite "making out scene" dans la voiture. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en review! J'aurai 26 ans le 01/01/2012 donc faites péter la bulle ;)**

**Pour toutes celles qui veulent un peu discuter et avoir un aperçu de l'avancée de mon travail, je répète que j'ai créé un facebook exprès pour ça. N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter! Mon pseudo: Voodoo Fics (http : / / en - gb . facebook . com / people / Voodoo-Fics / 100003191861705).**

**Bonnes fêtes et à l'année prochaine!**

**Voodoooo'**


	28. Close

**Je saaaaaaaaaaaaais, je suis une horrible horriiiiible personne! Non seulement je n'ai plus posté depuis des mois mais en plus, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre... J'ai honte!**

**Mais j'espère tout de même me** **rattraper avec la longueur et le contenu légèrement citronné du chapitre ci-dessous. Pourvu que ça vous plaise!**

**Encore une fois, merci de votre patience, votre fidélité, vos encouragements et autres marques de sympathie. Vous êtes top! :')**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous donne rendez-vous en bas...**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec...

* * *

- « I'm FREE ! I'm freeeeeee… » chantonnai-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. « LIKE A RIVER ! »

Alice, assise à son bureau, se tourna vers moi en me lançant un regard sceptique auquel je répondis par un sourire qui dévoilait toutes mes dents. Elle me regarda patiemment exécuter une petite danse de la joie – complètement désynchronisée mais fallait-il encore le préciser ? – tout en me délestant de mon manteau et de mon sac, que j'envoyai tous deux valser dans un coin de la pièce.

- « J'en déduis que ton exam s'est bien passé ? »

_Bingo !_

- « Au-delà de mes espérances ! »

- « Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter… »

Aucune raison, c'était vite dit. La philo avait toujours été ma bête noire. Il avait fallu que je travaille deux fois plus pour ce cours que pour n'importe quel autre… Mais toutes ces heures de travail avaient fini par payer !

- « Soit. On s'en fiche. L'important, c'est que ma session d'exams est officiellement TERMINEE ! » hurlai-je en me lançant à plat ventre sur mon lit, rebondissant mollement.

Je prévoyais de dormir au moins… trois jours d'affilée.

- « Ca va, ça va, calme ta joie ! Aie un peu de compassion pour ceux qui n'en ont pas encore fini avec cette infamie » râla-t-elle en désignant sa monstrueuse pile de notes.

- « Oh allez, un petit effort ! Demain, à cette heure-ci, tu en seras au même point que moi »

- « Demain ne pourra jamais arriver assez vite… » marmonna-t-elle en mâchonnant son crayon. « Au fait, je compte sur toi pour ne rien prévoir demain après-midi. J'ai réservé pour 15 heures tapantes dans un petit spa pour Rose, toi et moi. Accès aux thermes, massages aux huiles essentielles et manucure / pédicure. Puis, je vous invite au resto pour fêter la fin de ce calvaire »

- « Quelle générosité »

- « Contente-toi d'accepter ! »

J'étais de trop bonne humeur que pour lui refuser ce plaisir…

- « Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Elle se tourna vers moi et je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir puis se fermer.

- « Répète un peu ça pour voir ? »

- « Tout. Ce. Que. Tu. Voudras »

- « Ce que j'aime entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche… » soupira-t-elle. « Ils sont tellement rares »

- « Roh, t'exagères ! » rigolai-je.

_Bella Swan, experte en mauvaise foi, bonjour ?_

- « A peine. Sinon, t'as déjà prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? Pas que je veuille te foutre dehors mais je risque de veiller tard à cause de ce maudit exam d'histoire de l'art qui me donne envie de me frapper le crâne contre le mur. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'au black out total, en fait »

Mon cœur se réchauffa instantanément à sa question. Oui, j'avais effectivement quelque chose de prévu. Sitôt sortie de la salle d'examen une demi-heure plus tôt, j'avais reçu un sms d'Edward.

_**Reçu le jeudi 19 janvier 2012 à 16h03**_

_**De : Edward Cullen**_

**17/2B Pikestreet. Viens fêter la fin de tes exams chez moi ce soir, 19 heures. Tu me manques. E.**

Ca m'avait fait sourire.

Et m'avait rendue fiévreuse aussi…

- « Ton frère m'a invitée chez lui »

Elle me fit son sourire spécial perverse.

- « J'en connais une qui ne se souviendra plus de son prénom demain matin »

- « Alice ! » râlai-je.

- « Quoi, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire croire que vous allez vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute la soirée ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Me contenter de regarder Edward dans les yeux ne faisait effectivement pas partie de mes plans pour la soirée… Depuis notre petite séance dans la voiture plus d'une semaine auparavant, nous ne nous étions vus qu'une seule et unique fois lui et moi : le jour de mon examen de littérature française. Il était arrivé dans l'auditoire, la pile d'examens vierges sous le bras et un sourire dévastateur collé aux lèvres. Sous son blazer, il avait à nouveau revêtu le t-shirt que je lui avais offert et qui, apparemment, était devenu son vêtement fétiche. Lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, ses yeux étaient tombés sur moi et la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient m'avait tout de suite apaisée. J'avais beau maîtriser la matière, il y avait toujours cette petite part d'appréhension juste avant de découvrir les questions d'un examen… Edward nous avait alors annoncé que ce dernier se ferait via des questionnaires anonymes et j'avais apprécié ça. Je ne voulais pas que le fait qu'on soit ensemble influence sa manière de me noter et apparemment, c'était également son cas.

L'examen ne m'avait pas posé de problème majeur. A vrai dire, je pensais même l'avoir plutôt bien réussi… Et quand je lui avais tendu mon enveloppe avec mon nom couvert d'une étiquette blanche deux heures plus tard, j'avais frissonné lorsque ses doigts avaient frôlé les miens en la récupérant. Edward nous avait alors offert un sourire qui nous avait fait fondre, ma petite culotte et moi.

Mais ce petit geste mis à part, nous n'avions plus eu aucun contact physique depuis une semaine. Il avait respecté mon désir de distance durant les examens, même s'il m'avait avoué avoir du mal avec ça. Et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Bien sûr, nous nous étions envoyé de nombreux sms – certains assez… disons explicites d'ailleurs – et nous étions appelés chaque soir… Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il me manquait. Cruellement. Je voulais être proche de lui. Désespérément.

Et aujourd'hui, mes partiels étaient officiellement terminés et il m'invitait à fêter ça. Dans son appartement.

Lui et moi.

Seuls.

_Je ne pouvais pas attendre…_

- « No comment… » marmonnai-je.

- « Oh mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire, tes rougeurs parlent pour toi ! Au moins, l'une de nous deux aura droit à un peu d'action ce soir… »

- « Tu peux toujours demander à mon frère de passer » fis-je, même si les mots m'écorchaient légèrement la bouche.

Parler de la vie sexuelle de mon frère m'enchantait toujours autant…

- « Je pourrais oui… Sauf que je suis toujours en pleine grève du sexe ! »

- « Alice, franchement, tu devrais arrêter avec ça. Tu vois bien que ça ne change rien à la situation… »

Depuis qu'Edward et moi avions annoncé notre réconciliation, mon frère ne m'avait plus adressé la parole. J'avais essayé de discuter avec lui plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisais : pour lui, j'avais commis une erreur monumentale en pardonnant à Edward et je n'allais pas tarder à le regretter. Voyant que la situation était loin de s'arranger, Alice s'y était mise à son tour et avait tenté de le raisonner mais dès qu'elle mettait le sujet sur le tapis, il se fermait comme une huître. Alors, pour protester, elle avait initié une espèce de grève du sexe pour une durée indéterminée.

- « Tu te fais du mal pour rien » ajoutai-je.

- « Ma meilleure amie et mon frère sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je trouve ça super et ça me rend heureuse. Tant que mon petit ami ne peut pas accepter ça, eh bien, il faudra qu'il se contente de jouer tout seul avec mini Jazzy. Point barre »

Je secouai la tête. Cette fille était têtue comme une mule… Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que la savoir de notre côté me rassurait, quelque part.

- « Et puis, de toute façon, il ne pourra plus résister à ça » sourit-elle en désignant sa poitrine du doigt « … très longtemps. Une semaine, tout au plus »

- « Si tu le dis… »

- « Fais-moi un peu confiance. A quelle heure est-ce que mon frère t'a demandé de venir chez lui ? »

- « 19 heures »

Ses yeux firent l'aller-retour entre l'horloge murale et moi, avant de s'écarquiller. Elle se leva de sa chaise et se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

- « Mais… mais c'est dans moins de deux heures ! »

- « Et alors ? »

- « Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici à me parler alors que tu devrais être dans cette foutue salle de bain ? »

La pauvre fille semblait sur le point de faire une attaque.

- « Va prendre ta douche ! Je me charge de te trouver une tenue valable. Puis, je m'occuperai de tes cheveux et de ton make up. Allez allez ! » exigea-t-elle en m'extrayant de mon lit en tirant frénétiquement sur mon bras.

Malgré mes protestations, elle me traîna ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain et me poussa à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte sur moi d'un coup sec en me sommant, je cite, de « me magner sévère ».

- « Chef oui chef ! » éructai-je, tout sourire.

Mais ce dernier fana d'un coup lorsque je me postai devant le miroir. Lorgnant d'un œil mauvais mes cernes presque violettes, mon teint blême et mes cheveux ternes, je me demandai soudain si j'aurais assez de deux heures pour arranger ma mine affreuse avant de rendre visite au Dieu vivant qui me servait de petit ami.

- « Bon ben, quand faut y aller… » soupirai-je en agrippant mon rasoir d'une main et mon exfoliant de l'autre. « Au boulot ! »

* * *

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, je me retrouvai devant la porte de l'appartement d'Edward, les mains tremblantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Alice avait fait des miracles sur moi. En trois coups de pinceau, elle avait réussi à me donner une allure humaine. Elle avait même accepté de troquer la robe rouge sang qu'elle avait prévue pour moi contre un jean sombre et un joli haut blanc qui tombait légèrement sur mon épaule.

_Classique et simple. Comme moi._

J'étais aussi impatiente que stressée, même si je savais que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Nous allions juste passer une agréable soirée ensemble…

… _qui se terminerait peut-être dans son lit. _

Celui même dans lequel je l'avais imaginé maintes et maintes fois…

_Urgh._

Prenant une inspiration pour m'exhorter au calme, je frappai trois petits coups et attendis qu'il vienne m'ouvrir en tripotant nerveusement la lanière du sac que ma colocataire m'avait forcée à emporter.

_« Mon frère n'a probablement pas de démaquillant chez lui et si tu finis par passer la nuit sur place, je peux te garantir qu'il n'appréciera pas ce qu'il trouvera en face de lui au réveil si tu ne prends pas ce fichu sac avec toi ! »._

Sauf que, vu la taille du sac, il y avait probablement autre chose que du démaquillant à l'intérieur…

J'entendis bientôt un bruit de pas feutrés de l'autre côté de la porte et l'instant d'après, un Edward en jean délavé et simple t-shirt blanc me fit face.

Il était pieds nus et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cette vision me fit déglutir bruyamment.

- « Hey » sourit-il en me scannant rapidement de la tête aux pieds.

- « Salut »

- « Tu es en retard… »

- « D'à peine dix minutes »

- « C'est déjà de trop » grogna-t-il en m'attirant brusquement à lui.

Ses lèvres touchèrent à peine les miennes que déjà, sa langue avide s'invitait dans ma bouche. Agréablement surprise par son accueil plus que chaleureux, je lâchai mon sac, qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, pour attraper ses cheveux encore humides à pleines mains tandis que les siennes vinrent crocheter l'arrière de mes cuisses pour me soulever du sol. J'entendis vaguement la porte claquer derrière moi avant qu'il ne me plaque tout contre, rapprochant dangereusement nos corps l'un de l'autre.

La suite fut une lente succession de soupirs, de morsures, de succions, lapements et autres frottements tous plus agréables les uns que les autres.

Lorsqu'il finit par décoller ses lèvres des miennes au bout de longues minutes, j'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur mon sourire en coin préféré.

- « Tu m'as manqué »

- « J'ai cru comprendre » fis-je, à bout de souffle. « Quel accueil… »

- « J'ai à cœur de mettre mes invités à l'aise »

Je fis une moue que j'espérais convaincante.

- « Dis-moi que tu ne réserves pas le même traitement à _tous_ tes invités ! »

Son sourire s'accentua et il pinça légèrement ma fesse gauche.

- « Rassurez-vous : c'est un privilège qui vous est exclusivement réservé, miss Swan »

Il souffla un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et me reposa ensuite sur le sol. J'en profitai pour récupérer mon sac et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, je vis ses lèvres frémir.

_Monsieur est content on dirait !_

- « Bienvenue chez moi » fit-il en me prenant le poids des mains. « Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ? ».

J'acquiesçai vigoureusement, impatiente de découvrir l'endroit où l'homme de mes rêves passait une bonne partie de ses journées… et toutes ses nuits. Prenant ma main dans la sienne, il parcourut un petit couloir avant de pousser une porte vitrée qui débouchait sur une grande pièce.

- « Le salon… »

Je fis un tour sur moi-même, appréciant le style sobre et élégant de la pièce. Un grand canapé en cuir noir surmonté d'une fresque abstraite aux accents rouge vif, une petite table basse en bois clair, trois pans de murs blancs et le dernier gris souris, une bibliothèque aux étagères pleines à craquer, quelques discrets objets de décoration ci et là, le tout sous un éclairage légèrement tamisé…

- « Très joli » commentai-je.

- « Merci mais j'ai bien peur de n'y être pour rien sur ce coup. Esmée s'est occupée de la déco »

- « Ta mère est décoratrice d'intérieur, c'est bien ça ? »

- « Oui, en tant qu'indépendante »

- « Charlie pourrait peut-être lui demander deux ou trois conseils pour la maison » dis-je distraitement.

Il arqua un sourcil et je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire.

- « Enfin, je veux dire… Q-quand ils… hum… »

- « Je suis sûr qu'elle serait à la fois ravie de le rencontrer et de l'aider » m'interrompit-il en souriant doucement.

Nous continuâmes ensuite la visite avec la cuisine, où une petite table pour deux avait été dressée. Une délicieuse odeur épicée s'échappait du four mais Edward refusa de me laisser jeter un coup d'œil au contenu du plat sous prétexte que cela devait rester une surprise. Cela m'intrigua mais je décidai de jouer le jeu. Vinrent ensuite son bureau, classique et étonnamment bien rangé, la chambre d'amis, la salle de bains encore embuée de sa récente douche…

- « … et enfin, ma chambre »

Il ouvrit la porte avant de s'écarter et j'en profitai pour faire quelques timides pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les tons verts et marrons prédominaient ici, donnant une atmosphère boisée et chaleureuse à la pièce. Un grand lit en bois sculpté trônait en son centre et à sa droite, je repérai une porte ouverte menant à un dressing, ainsi qu'une autre, donnant sur la salle de bain visitée plus tôt. La décoration se limitait à une toile, quelques livres et un cadre sur l'une des tables de chevet.

Lorsque je m'approchai, je fus surprise de découvrir que c'était en fait une photo de moi.

- « Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » interrogeai-je en me saisissant de l'objet.

La photo datait de la soirée du nouvel an. Il s'agissait d'un plan assez rapproché. Un de mes amis devait être en train de faire le pitre parce que je riais aux éclats, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière…

- « Alice m'a fait envoyer un jeu de photos » fit-il en posant mon sac au pied du lit avant de se placer derrière moi. « Apparemment, le photographe qu'elle a engagé ce soir là est un peu tombé sous ton charme »

Je tournai la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et, comme pour me prouver ses dires, il sortit une pile de clichés de sa table de chevet. J'apparaissais effectivement sur bon nombre d'entre eux, tantôt souriante, tantôt… mélancolique ? Une photo en particulier attira toute mon attention. Quiconque l'observerait distraitement conclurait qu'il s'agissait d'un cliché raté. On y apercevait un morceau de mon profil alors que j'avais les yeux baissés. Je devais m'être mise à marcher lorsque le photographe avait appuyé sur le déclencheur car mon visage était flou. Mais en y regardant de plus près, dans un coin de la photo, on pouvait apercevoir Edward. Il était là, dans mon dos, les yeux braqués sur ma nuque.

Des yeux pleins de ferveur, de regret et d'envie aussi.

- « J'aime beaucoup celle-ci » chuchotai-je en traçant du bout des doigts son visage harmonieux saisi sur papier.

_Me regardait-il toujours avec ces yeux-là ?_

- « Moi aussi. Mais tu peux la garder si tu le souhaites »

Je me tournai vers lui et entourai sa taille de mes bras. Dressée sur la pointe des pieds, j'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes en un remerciement silencieux. Ses mains vinrent alors encadrer mon visage et il me rendit mon baiser avec délicatesse et révérence.

C'était un moment plein de douceur. Un moment parfait…

… jusqu'à ce que mon ventre vienne tout gâcher en gargouillant bruyamment.

_Argh !_

- « Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'on avait entrepris des travaux de forage dans le coin… » fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde en regardant vers la fenêtre.

Je lui donnai un coup dans le ventre, boudeuse.

- « C'est malin, tiens ! »

- « Ow, mais c'est qu'elle en deviendrait presque violente ! » s'esclaffa-t-il.

- « Je te conseille d'arrêter de me chercher Cullen sinon… »

Je m'apprêtai à lui donner un deuxième coup pour l'astreindre au silence lorsqu'il intercepta ma main et me fit reculer. En trois rapides enjambées, je me retrouvai allongée sur son lit, les bras au dessus de ma tête maintenus par l'une de ses mains et son corps musclé moulé au mien.

- « Sinon quoi, Bella ? »

J'aurais volontiers continué ce jeu de taquineries si je n'avais pas été aussi distraite par son odeur musquée, son regard brûlant et son désir évident qui pointait contre mon ventre.

- « Alors ? »

- « Hein ? »

Il haussa un sourcil.

- « Tu étais en train de me menacer… »

- « Oh ? »

- « Hin hin… Et si je suis pour la non-violence, sache que je n'hésiterai pas à te punir si tu tentes encore une fois de me frapper »

- « Me punir ? » déglutis-je, anormalement excitée à cette perspective.

Un sourire lascif étira ses belles lèvres.

- « Oui »

- « Comment ? »

- « J'ai quelques idées en tête » souffla-t-il en faisant traîner son index de ma joue à ma clavicule, me faisant trembler. « Il est possible que l'une d'entre elles vous inclue, toi et tes adorables fesses, alors que je te ferai basculer par-dessus mes genoux »

Je pouvais sentir mon sang battre rapidement à mes tempes.

- « Tu es sérieux ? »

- « Peut-être » sourit-il énigmatiquement.

Je roulai des yeux.

- « Pervers ! »

- « Quoi, ça te choque ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ferais mieux de ne pas te dire tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans ce lit en pensant à toi… »

Il se lécha les lèvres et je mordis durement les miennes alors qu'une vision de lui, nu et proche de l'extase, brouillait ma vue.

_Voilà une discussion qui pourrait s'avérer intéressante !_

Au moment où j'envisageais de creuser le sujet, mon ventre gargouilla de plus belle et Edward soupira avant de relâcher sa prise sur moi.

- « Allez viens, allons nourrir la bête »

Je me saisis de la main qu'il me tendait et il m'aida à me remettre debout.

- « Cette discussion est loin d'être finie » prévins-je alors qu'il me menait hors de la pièce, un sourire satisfait collé au visage.

Il secoua la tête, clairement amusé, et porta ma main à ses lèvres.

- « A vos ordres, princesse »

* * *

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies cuisiné pour moi ! »

- « Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que le bâtiment ne soit pas réduit en cendres après ça » s'esclaffa-t-il en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

J'en fis de même, appréciant sa fraîcheur et son goût fruité en contemplant mon assiette vide.

_J'avais mangé comme une ogresse !_

- « En tout cas, c'était délicieux. Vraiment. Je suis très impressionnée… »

Avec son velouté aux champignons en entrée et son saumon au beurre d'épices en plat principal, on pouvait dire qu'il s'était décarcassé ce soir. Sans parler de l'ambiance romantique du dîner : après avoir éteint toutes les lumières de la pièce, il avait savamment disposé quelques bougies dans la cuisine et nous avait concocté une petite playlist à la fois soul et jazzy du meilleur goût pour accompagner le repas…

- « J'espère que tu as gardé un peu de place » sourit-il. « Je t'ai préparé un dessert et je crois bien qu'il s'agit de la pièce maîtresse du menu » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Il passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et je levai à mon tour pour aller prendre place sur l'un des tabourets hauts adjacents. Penché vers l'avant, il vérifiait la cuisson de son dessert dans le four, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses épaules larges, son dos musclé et ses fesses parfaitement galbées. Je soupirai. Ce mec ressemblait à une gravure de mode et il était à moi.

A _moi_.

Il sortit deux petits ramequins du four et les déposa sur le comptoir avec deux cuillères. Bien que repue, l'eau me monta directement à la bouche en voyant ce qu'il m'avait préparé.

- « Est-ce que c'est… »

- « … un fondant au chocolat, oui. Je crois me souvenir que tu as un faible pour cette sucrerie »

- « C'est plus qu'un faible ! » ris-je en observant le petit gâteau sous toutes ses coutures. « Ca m'a l'air merveilleux »

- « Goûtes-y et dis-moi si ça n'en a que l'air… »

N'y tenant plus, je plantai ma cuillère dans le dessert encore chaud et la portai à mes lèvres. Ce fut alors l'explosion de goût. Le côté amer du chocolat était contrebalancé par le caractère à la fois sucré et acidulé des framboises qui avaient été ajoutées au cœur du dessert. C'était délicieux. Tellement délicieux que mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, comme si me priver du sens de la vue renforcerait encore celui du goût.

- « Mmmmmh Edward, ce truc est fantastique » gémis-je.

J'ouvris les yeux et tombai sur les siens, profonds et légèrement noircis.

Je connaissais ce regard.

C'était celui de l'envie. Du désir brut. De la perte de contrôle imminente.

Je ne devais pas être étonnée… Durant tout le dîner, nous avions passé notre temps à nous taquiner et l'air était empli d'une électricité que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Celle qui était liée à l'anticipation.

Et apparemment, je venais de craquer l'allumette qui nous enflammerait pour de bon tous les deux.

- « Ah oui ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque.

J'acquiesçai lentement, émerveillée par le jeu d'ombre que provoquait la flamme d'une bougie sur sa peau. Replantant ma cuillère dans le dessert, j'amenai une autre bouchée à mes lèvres quand sa main s'enroula fermement autour de mon poignet.

- « A mon tour »

J'haussai un sourcil en le voyant repousser son propre fondant vers l'extrémité du comptoir et se pencher vers moi.

Il voulait goûter _mon_ dessert.

Et en voyant le feu qui brûlait dans son regard, j'étais toute disposée à partager… J'amenai donc la douceur à sa bouche divine et observai, hypnotisée, cette dernière se refermer autour du couvert en argent. Un grondement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque les saveurs exquises assaillirent son palais et je réprimai un gémissement sonore quand sa langue apparut pour lécher une ultime trace de chocolat fondu qui avait échappé à ses lèvres.

- « Délicieux » statua-t-il alors que ses doigts lâchaient mon poignet pour venir saisir le couvert à leur tour.

Il amena une nouvelle bouchée à mes lèvres et sourit lorsqu'un filet de chocolat s'échappa pour atterrir sur mon menton. Il vint le recueillir du pouce et cette fois, ce fut ma main qui saisit son poignet. Plantant mes yeux dans les siens, j'amenai alors son pouce à mes lèvres et, sans un mot, l'engloutit. Ce simple geste le fit haleter bruyamment et il m'observa, fasciné, suçoter son doigt d'une manière qui, je le savais, était plus qu'équivoque.

- « Tout à fait d'accord » confirmai-je après avoir relâché sa main, qui resta un moment suspendue dans les airs.

Ses yeux se fermèrent durant un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient voilés.

**[Playlist : Desire – Under Your Spell : www . youtube . com / watch?v = JqNjgymKacY & feature = related]**

- « Oh Bella… » expira-t-il. « Tu n'aurais vraiment pas du faire ça »

Et là, sans que je comprenne comment, je me retrouvai assise sur le comptoir tandis qu'Edward, niché entre mes cuisses écartées, affolait ma langue de la sienne. Ses mains erraient partout sur moi, frénétiques et avides. Elles caressaient, agrippaient, palpaient sans aucune retenue pendant qu'il m'étouffait de baisers.

- « As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point tu me rends dingue ? »

Je souris contre ses lèvres et pour toute réponse, lui rendis son baiser avec ferveur en ondulant du bassin, désireuse de le sentir au plus près de moi. Ma verve le fit grogner sauvagement et je sentis alors son érection se presser plus franchement contre mon centre déjà surchauffé.

Nos mouvements étaient brusques, animaux. Instinctifs et désespérés.

Lui et moi savions ce qui allait se passer ce soir. Ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Nous avions assez attendu et le moment était venu pour nous de nous retrouver.

- « Accroche-toi à moi » commanda-t-il.

Je m'exécutai, m'agrippant à lui comme s'il était la seule chose susceptible de m'empêcher de me perdre au beau milieu du tourbillon de sensations dans lequel j'étais plongée. Sa bouche toujours collée à la mienne, il nous mena hors de la cuisine d'un pas déterminé et, alors que je pensais qu'il prendrait la direction de sa chambre, il s'arrêta au beau milieu du salon pour m'allonger sur son canapé. Son corps vint immédiatement recouvrir le mien et sa tête trouva refuge dans le creux de mon cou.

- « La… la… ch-chambre » bégayai-je piteusement.

- « Non. Je te veux ici. Maintenant »

Sa langue glissa jusqu'à ma mâchoire, qu'il se mit à la mordiller tendrement. C'était tellement bon que mes mains partirent d'elles même à l'assaut de ses mèches folles pour maintenir son visage à cet endroit. Ses lèvres s'y attardèrent longuement, et migrèrent ensuite plus bas. D'abord sur ma gorge, puis sur mes clavicules, avant de terminer leur course dans mon décolleté.

- « Tu sens tellement bon… » soupira-t-il en y enfouissant son visage.

Du bout des lèvres, il effleura l'endroit où mon cœur battait à tout rompre et ce simple geste fit remonter une boule d'émotion dans ma gorge. Son regard sérieux et attentif se planta alors dans le mien juste avant que je ne sente l'une de ses mains serpenter sous mon haut pour aller empaumer délicatement mon sein gauche. Mon corps s'arqua contre le sien, poussant mon globe durci de désir dans sa paume. Il en agaça légèrement la pointe du pouce, ne me quittant pas des yeux, et une salve de frissons remonta le long de mon épine dorsale.

- « Oh… » gémis-je en remontant une jambe contre sa hanche.

- « J'ai besoin de te sentir… De te goûter… »

Il se mit à déboutonner mon chemisier de sa main libre, caressant les pans de peau progressivement révélés et lorsque ce fut fait, il s'attaqua directement à l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge. J'eus à peine le temps de m'étonner de sa dextérité en la matière que sa bouche fondit sur mon autre pointe douloureusement tendue pour lui. Ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents la sucèrent, lapèrent et mordillèrent avec dévotion, avant d'infliger le même délicieux traitement à sa jumelle.

Je ne cessais de piailler, soupirer et gesticuler sous lui. Tout cela était trop et pas assez à la fois.

- « Ed… s-s'il te plaît… »

Ma supplique le fit relever les yeux vers moi et je profitai de son interruption pour le pousser en arrière. A genoux face à lui, je saisis le bord de son t-shirt et fit passer ce dernier par-dessus sa tête, ébouriffant encore un peu plus ses cheveux au passage. Son torse lisse et musclé se révéla à ma vue et j'y posai immédiatement les mains, m'émerveillant de sa douceur et de sa perfection. Il me laissa faire tout suivant des yeux le chemin de mes caresses, qui se dirigèrent inexorablement vers le sud… Mes doigts tremblants longèrent la ligne de poils descendant toujours plus bas et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la lisière son jean, la respiration d'Edward était bruyante et erratique.

A l'instar de la mienne.

Mon index traîna là un long moment, au bout duquel je levai les yeux vers lui. Les siens me suppliaient de continuer, ce que je fis, ouvrant son bouton, puis descendant sa fermeture éclair avant de tirer le vêtement vers le bas.

Je voulais le voir nu. Je voulais sentir sa peau contre la mienne.

Sans aucune barrière.

Il se leva pour s'en débarrasser complètement et se repositionna ensuite face à moi. Je pris un moment pour le contempler, à moitié nu, les muscles de ses jambes bandés, son sous-vêtement blanc tendu par une érection qu'il m'était impossible d'ignorer.

_Bon sang, il était magnifique._

Se penchant vers moi, il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et je sentis alors sa main agripper le devant de mon propre pantalon. Lentement, sensuellement, il reproduit chacun de mes gestes et mon vêtement ne tarda pas à rejoindre le sien à l'autre bout de la pièce. Plongeant son regard dans le mien, il glissa alors ses doigts à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement et je m'empressai de l'imiter. Nous les fîmes glisser simultanément sur les jambes de l'autre, pour ensuite les jeter au pied du canapé.

Nous nous retrouvâmes dès lors face à face, vulnérables, haletants.

Et dévorés par l'envie.

Ses yeux parcoururent quelques instants ma forme nue avec désir avant de revenir aux miens.

- « Viens là » souffla-t-il en ceinturant ma taille de ses grandes mains.

Il me rapprocha de lui et je vins m'installer sur ses cuisses fuselées, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Les lèvres de mon amant se mirent à picorer les miennes dans un baiser doux, qui se fit vorace lorsque sa langue se pressa contre mes lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui et il avala mon cri quand ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses pour me plaquer encore un peu plus contre lui et que je sentis son membre en érection dur et brûlant contre mon ventre. Mon intimité déjà détrempée s'humidifia derechef. Excitée au-delà du possible, je ne pus m'empêcher d'enrouler ma main autour de son sexe tendu, le faisant grogner contre mes lèvres.

Je me mis à le caresser doucement et sa bouche quitta la mienne pour me regarder faire.

- « Mmmh oui… juste… comme ça »

Je le cajolai encore un moment, fascinée par son expression voluptueuse et le plaisir qu'il semblait prendre à être caressé de la sorte. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, sa main vint recouvrir la mienne pour défaire ma prise.

Je lui lançai un regard perdu auquel il répondit par un sourire sexy.

- « Je ne veux pas venir comme ça » expliqua-t-il. « Je veux venir _en toi_. Et je veux que tu viennes avec moi »

_Putain._

Ses mains soulevèrent légèrement mes fesses et il nous fit subitement rebasculer vers arrière, me tirant un petit cri qui le fit éclater de rire. Nous reprîmes alors le baiser là où nous l'avions laissé, souriant comme des idiots contre la bouche de l'autre, tendres, complices.

Heureux de nous retrouver.

D'une main, il remonta l'une de mes jambes contre lui, se créant ainsi un espace pour venir se loger entre mes cuisses. Nos intimités se rencontrèrent et nous gémîmes de concert. Sentir son corps nu contre le mien me fit instantanément perdre pied. Je me mis à onduler des hanches, à la recherche d'une quelconque friction susceptible d'apaiser l'incendie qui ravageait mon bas-ventre. Edward me donna ce dont j'avais besoin, faisant coulisser son sexe dur contre le mien tandis que, du bout des doigts, il redessinait avec précision chaque courbe de mon corps en feu.

- « J'ai envie de toi Bella… tellement… »

- « Je te veux aussi » soufflai-je avec ferveur.

Ses mains vinrent encadrer mon visage, m'enveloppant comme si j'étais le plus fragile et le plus précieux des trésors.

- « Tu en es sûre ? »

Je tournai mon visage et embrassai sa main tout en acquiesçant. Il me renvoya un sourire éblouissant, avant de s'écarter promptement. Je suivis son mouvement, légèrement paniquée.

- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

- « Chercher un préservatif. Il sont dans ma… »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça » l'interrompis-je. « Je… je suis protégée » poursuivis-je en sentant le sang affluer à mes joues.

Je m'étais finalement décidée à me rendre chez une gynécologue plus tôt dans la semaine et ce, pour la première fois de ma vie. Pudique comme je l'étais, ça avait été un moment affreusement gênant mais j'avais eu ce que je voulais : une injection contraceptive. Au moins, j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir de surprise.

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant reposer un genou sur le canapé.

- « Je me suis fait tester après… tu sais… » balbutia-t-il, gêné. « Je suis clean »

D'un coup, je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu sans m'en rendre compte et, pleine d'audace et de confiance, j'écartai légèrement mes cuisses laiteuses.

- « Alors viens »

Son regard erra un moment sur ma posture invitante puis, avec une extrême lenteur, il reprit sa place initiale et m'embrassa délicatement. Mes jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'amenant au plus près de moi.

Nous y étions.

- « Je t'aime Bella » murmura-t-il alors que le bout de son sexe entrait en moi.

- « Je t'aime aussi »

Sa bouche recouvrit la mienne et mes ongles se plantèrent dans ses épaules lorsque, d'une seule poussée, il s'enterra au plus profond de moi. Son grondement rauque fit écho à mon gémissement ravi. L'absence de latex entre nous nous permettait de sentir _tout _de l'autre et cette sensation était juste… indescriptible.

- « Bella, ma Bella… Te sentir comme ça, c'est… »

- « Je sais. Continue, je t'en supplie »

- « Tout ce que tu voudras »

Prenant appui sur ses mains, il ancra son regard dans le mien et débuta alors un va et vient langoureux. Ses coups de reins profonds et mesurés m'arrachaient soupirs sur encouragements, murmures sur louanges. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le toucher, de vénérer ce corps qui me faisait tant de bien, qui m'apportait tant de plaisir. Entièrement nu, les muscles tendus par l'effort, il était beau à damner.

- « Seigneur, regarde-toi... Offerte, tellement belle dans le plaisir » murmura-t-il. « Je pourrais passer des jours entiers à m'enfouir en toi, encore et encore, juste pour te voir gémir comme ça »

_Urgh._

J'adorais le fait qu'il soit si expressif durant l'amour. Si possible, ses mots rendaient la chose encore meilleure… Ses mains vinrent saisir l'arrière de mes genoux et il les fit délicatement basculer contre mes épaules. Se penchant sur moi, il reprit ses poussés et je me mis à geindre plus fort. Ce nouvel angle de pénétration lui permettait de s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi et je pouvais sentir son gland venir frapper répétitivement un endroit hautement sensible de mon anatomie. Sans parler du délicieux frottement de son pelvis contre mon clitoris gonflé…

- « Juste là. Oh oui, juste là… »

- « J'y suis, n'est-ce pas ? Fuck, je peux te sentir trembler de l'intérieur… »

Sa langue lécha une perle de sueur entre mes seins et je rejetai la tête en arrière, étourdie.

- « C'est ça, laisse toi aller… Est-ce que c'est bon, bébé ? Est-ce que tu aimes me sentir en toi comme ça ? »

- « Oui » couinai-je en baissant les yeux vers l'endroit où nous étions joints.

Me voyant faire, il grogna et accéléra un peu plus la cadence. Sa peau moite claquait en rythme contre la mienne, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et ce son avait quelque chose d'hautement… érotique. En quelques poussées, je me surpris à me retrouver au bord du précipice. Déjà.

- « Je vais… j'ai besoin de… » bégayai-je, complètement incohérente.

- « Tu es proche bébé ? »

Le rythme de ses coups de reins s'intensifia encore, atteignant une vitesse démentielle, presque sauvage. Pris dans l'étau de mes parois intimes frémissantes, je pouvais sentir son sexe grossir, signe de l'imminence de son propre orgasme.

- « Je vais bientôt jouir mon amour ! Il faut que tu viennes… Viens avec moi Bella… »

Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la chose qui me ferait basculer par-dessus bord.

_J'étais si proche ! Il me manquait juste… juste…_

Comme s'il avait senti mon désarroi, il se pressa tout contre moi et…

- « Edward ! »

Son index venant frôler mon clitoris me permit enfin d'atteindre à la délivrance et c'est dans un cri d'extase pure que je me sentis partir dans les étoiles. Je surfai sur cet orgasme fabuleux vague après vague, avec l'impression que mon corps était soudain aussi léger qu'une plume et celle de ne jamais pouvoir redescendre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'Edward se mit à haleter mon prénom avec frénésie que je finis par reprendre conscience de là où j'étais. Au dessus de moi, mon amant semblait être entré dans une véritable transe, se déhanchant avec fièvre et abandon. Un râle vibrant traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et, dans un ultime coup de rein, il s'immobilisa subitement, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, tendu et magnifique. Je sentis son membre pulser contre mes parois tandis qu'il se déversait en longs jets chauds à l'intérieur de ma féminité, une expression d'intense béatitude transfigurant son visage.

Il retomba ensuite lourdement sur moi, épuisé et haletant. Durant de longues minutes, il resta niché contre mon cou, pendant que je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux dans une caresse que j'espérais apaisante, un sourire idiot collé aux lèvres.

Il finit par apposer un baiser sous mon oreille avant de me faire face et je pus voir que son sourire était au moins aussi grand que le mien.

- « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Tu te poses encore la question ? Je n'ai peut être pas crié assez fort… »

- « Tu rigoles ? Tu m'as presque percé un tympan ! » rit-il.

- « Tu n'as qu'à me bâillonner la prochaine fois… » suggérai-je, taquine.

Il secoua la tête, amusé, et d'une main, vint écarter les mèches humides qui collaient à mon front.

- « C'est tentant… mais j'aime beaucoup trop t'entendre gémir mon prénom pour ça »

Il embrassa mon front, puis mon nez.

- « Je t'aime Bella »

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, heureuse comme jamais. Ca faisait tellement de bien d'entendre ces mots après le moment que nous venions de partager…

- « Moi aussi je t'aime »

Il me rendit mon sourire avant de fondre sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec passion. Il était toujours à l'intérieur de moi et, plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus je le sentais reprendre de la vigueur.

_Il était insatiable… et il était à moi !_

- « Prête pour un second round, miss Swan ? »

- « Définitivement, professeur Cullen… »

* * *

**[Playlist : Bebe – Siempre me quedara (cocaine baby) : www . youtube . com / watch?v = z-HKvYDTpoc & feature = related]**

Les timides rayons du soleil filtrant au travers des stores m'arrachèrent à mon sommeil le lendemain matin. Je m'étirai comme un chat, appréciant le confort du lit et le contact des draps hors de prix d'Edward sur ma peau. J'étais légèrement courbaturée mais cette gêne était la bienvenue.

_Et pour cause…_

La veille, mon amant m'avait fait l'amour jusqu'à satiété, expérimentant tour à tour la moquette de son salon, la commode de sa chambre et, enfin, son lit, où nous avions fini par nous endormir, épuisés et rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit.

Je frémis avec délice en me remémorant ce simple « Encore » qu'il avait murmuré à mon oreille et qui m'avait mis le feu au corps. Corps qu'il avait ensuite travaillé du sien avec hum… acharnement.

Oh oui, Edward m'avait vraiment fait passer la plus belle nuit de ma vie.

_La première d'une longue série…_ me promis-je.

A l'autre extrémité du lit, mon amant grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de venir se lover contre moi et je frissonnai en le sentant nu et dur contre mes fesses.

Encore.

Les yeux clos, je me mis à onduler lascivement des hanches, accentuant progressivement la pression. Entendre sa respiration calme et régulière devenir haletante au bout d'une poignée de minutes me fit sourire, plutôt fière de mon effet. Et quand sa paume chaude vint se plaquer sur mon ventre nu pour me ramener tout contre lui, je sus qu'il était définitivement réveillé.

- « A quoi tu joues, Bella ? »

- « Moi ? A rien » prétendis-je en continuant de me frotter à lui.

- « Si tu veux mon avis, ça ressemble à tout sauf à rien. Mais puisque tu sembles être d'humeur joueuse… »

Sa main louvoya le long de mon ventre, me faisant me tendre d'anticipation. Son index trouva rapidement refuge entre mes cuisses et je soupirai lorsqu'il se mit à tournoyer avec lenteur autour de mon clitoris encore gonflé de nos ébats de la veille.

- « Edward… »

Son autre main alla empaumer l'un de mes seins avant d'en triturer la pointe, la faisant rouler tortueusement entre le pouce et l'index.

- « Oui, amour ? »

Le sourire satisfait que je décelai dans sa voix aurait du m'agacer mais c'était tout le contraire. J'aimais être à sa merci. J'aimais le fait qu'il puisse jouer de moi comme de son instrument favori. Qu'il sache exactement sur quelle corde tirer pour avoir la réaction voulue.

- « Tellement bon… » soupirai-je.

- « Je sais. Tu en veux plus ? »

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse. Il la connaissait déjà. Ses doigts bougèrent plus vite, provoquant une intense chaleur qui m'électrisa de la tête aux pieds. Voulant maximiser les sensations, je me mis à bouger en rythme avec lui et il mordit durement mon épaule avant de la lécher.

- « Ces bruits que tu fais… J'adore ça. Ca me rend dingue »

Il tourna mon visage vers lui et attaqua férocement ma bouche de la sienne, m'arrachant plus de ces bruits dont il raffolait tant. Deux de ses doigts entrèrent alors simultanément en moi et je ne sus plus où donner de la tête. Cette délicieuse intrusion… Son pouce frottant mon petit bouton de plaisir... Ses mouvements contre mes fesses… Ses mots… C'était trop. Trop. Trop. _Trop_.

Les yeux plantés dans ses iris flamboyants, je succombai à nouveau à l'orgasme. Il me tourna alors face à lui pour me prendre dans ses bras et me berça de longues minutes alors que je me laissai totalement aller contre son torse, euphorique et parfaitement contentée.

- « Tu vas finir par me tuer » ris-je, encore groggy.

- « C'est intéressant… Tu savais qu'on appelle souvent l'orgasme 'la petite mort' ? »

- « Dans ce cas, considère que je suis morte entre hier soir et ce matin. Plusieurs fois »

Un petit rire secoua son torse.

- « Mourir de plaisir… C'est une idée qui me plait bien ! »

J'admirai un moment son profil avant de jeter un œil plus bas. Son érection massive soulevait légèrement le drap blanc qui couvrait à peine le bas de son corps et le souvenir d'une partie de notre conversation de la veille me revint en mémoire. Du bout du doigt, je me mis à tracer le contour de ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés.

- « A propos de ça, je crois me souvenir que tu devais me parler de certaines… choses que tu as faites dans ce lit en pensant à moi »

Un sourire lascif étira ses belles lèvres.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? »

_Tout !_

- « Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que tu as… un fantasme ? Un scénario dans lequel tu m'imagines particulièrement souvent ? »

Son sourire se fit énigmatique, ce qui piqua ma curiosité.

- « Tu te souviens de cette fois dans la salle des livres rares de la bibliothèque ? »

J'hochai la tête, n'en revenant toujours pas de mon audace ce jour-là, lorsque je m'étais caressée devant lui dans l'unique but de la faire céder à mes avances.

_Ah, ce bon vieux plan SAEC…_

- « C'était un de mes fantasmes te concernant… Te voir te toucher. C'était très sexy »

- « Tu y as repensé ? » m'enquis-je, l'air de rien.

- « Oui »

- « Souvent ? »

- « _Très_ souvent » appuya-il.

Je rougis, ravie.

- « Et… est-ce que tu en as d'autres ? Des fantasmes ? »

Il me laissa mariner un petit moment, sachant pertinemment que je mourrais d'impatience.

- « A vrai dire, il y a bien quelque chose… » dit-il d'une voix rauque en laissant traîner son index autour de ma pointe érigée.

- « Ah oui ? » haletai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Il m'avait donné tellement de plaisir en quelques heures que je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Faire quelque chose qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

Quelque chose qui l'exciterait profondément.

Il fit passer l'une de mes jambes par-dessus les siennes et nous redressa en position assise. Collant son torse contre le mien, il amena sa bouche au niveau de mon oreille.

- « La douche. J'ai toujours rêvé de te prendre dans ma douche » susurra-t-il suavement avant d'aspirer ce point si sensible sous mon oreille.

_Urgh._

- « C'est vrai ? Ca te plairait ? »

- « Hum hum… Plus que ça, même. Ca me rendrait complètement… _sauvage_ »

Il avait soufflé ce dernier mot, me faisant trembler de désir.

Je voulais voir ça.

Je voulais le voir sauvage. Le _rendre_ sauvage.

Alors, sans un mot, je me levai du lit et l'entraînai à ma suite.

Lorsqu'il vit que je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau, son sourire s'accentua et il se mordit la lèvre, sexy comme l'enfer. Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée, je ne perdis pas de temps et pénétrai directement dans la cabine de douche légèrement exigue, en allumant le jet. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, se collant contre mon dos et embrassant mon épaule.

- « Tu veux savoir comment se déroule mon fantasme, Bella ? »

J'acquiesçai de la tête, impatiente, et il tendit la main devant moi afin de saisir le flacon de gel douche.

- « Nous entrons dans la douche et nous nous savonnons mutuellement »

Il versa un peu de liquide dans ses mains, puis au creux des miennes. Je me tournai alors vers lui et, souriants, nous laissâmes nos mains ramper sur le corps de l'autre. L'air humide fut dès lors saturé d'une odeur boisée. Son odeur, que j'avais toujours trouvée entêtante. Les mains d'Edward s'attardèrent longuement sur la poitrine, mon ventre, mes cuisses et mes fesses, évitant soigneusement les parties les plus intimes et sensibles de mon corps. Lorsque je le lui fis remarquer, il m'offrit un sourire tordu.

- « _Mon_ fantasme, tu te souviens ? »

Je fis une moue à laquelle il résista sans peine et pour le punir, je décidai d'en faire de même avec lui. Mes mains mousseuses naviguèrent lentement sur sa peau d'albâtre, évitant soigneusement sa virilité bandée, même si je mourrais d'envie de la toucher. Bientôt, nos corps furent entièrement couverts de mousse et Edward se saisit du pommeau afin de nous rincer minutieusement. J'observai, fascinée, la matière blanche glisser sur son corps tonique et élancé.

C'était une vision des plus célestes.

- « Et maintenant ? » interrogeai-je une fois le pommeau à nouveau fixé au dessus de nos têtes.

Pour toute réponse, il fit un pas vers moi et je me retrouvai plaquée contre l'une des parois de la douche. Son pouce vint balayer ma lèvre inférieure et je me sentis frémir sous son regard prédateur. Sa main vint alors saisir la mienne, qu'il amena à son sexe tendu.

- « Tu me caresses » souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Quelque peu excitée par son ton commandant, j'enroulai fermement mes doigts autour de sa longueur et amorçai un rythme lent mais assuré.

- « Comme ça ? »

- « Ouais » grogna-t-il en plaçant ses mains contre le carrelage, de part et d'autre de mon visage.

Je continuai ma torture, observant ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui laissaient filtrer son souffle de plus en plus saccadé. Son regard sombre ne quittait pas le mien et d'elle-même, ma main se mit à le pomper plus vite. Plus énergiquement.

- « Ensuite ? »

- « Ta… Ta bouche… partout sur moi » haleta-t-il.

Il avait l'air complètement perdu dans le plaisir et cette vision m'enflamma. Mes lèvres vinrent couvrir les siennes et il me rendit mon baiser avec impétuosité, balançant ses hanches à la rencontre de ma main. Lorsque sa langue tenta de s'inviter dans la danse cependant, je m'écartai en lui renvoyant un sourire enjôleur, qui le fit grogner de mécontentement. Mes attentions se dirigèrent alors vers sa mâchoire. Cette mâchoire ciselée, virile et masculine. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de lécher sa barbe naissante et je le sentis tressaillir.

- « Bella… »

Mes lèvres migrèrent alors vers son cou, avant de s'attaquer à son sternum, puis à ses pectoraux. J'en voulais plus, plus, toujours plus. Du coin de l'œil, je vis des poings se contracter lorsque, du bout de ma langue, j'effleurai son téton gauche.

- « Mmmh, t'arrête pas… »

_Oh Edward, c'est loin d'être mon intention…_

Il voulait mes lèvres partout sur lui et, de mon côté, je savais exactement où je voulais qu'elles terminent leur course. Après avoir longuement cajolé son buste, je m'agenouillai à ses pieds et relevai le visage vers lui. Mes yeux contemplèrent un moment l'eau ruisseler sur son exquise anatomie, avant de revenir fixer son épaisse virilité, désormais à hauteur de mes yeux. Instinctivement, je me léchai les lèvres.

_J'étais prête pour ça. Définitivement prête._

Les mouvements de ma main se firent peu à peu plus lents et ce changement de rythme le poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Prenant en compte ma position, Edward sembla avoir un regain de contrôle.

- « Bella, tu… tu n'es pas obligée de… »

- « Chuuuut » soufflai-je. « J'en ai envie, Edward »

Et il avait beau être un gentleman, je savais qu'il en avait autant envie que moi, si pas plus. Il restait un homme après tout.

_Et puis, c'était bien de ça dont il avait rêvé quelques semaines auparavant, alors que nous avions partagé son lit lors du fameux week-end chez les Cullen…_

Il me dévisagea longtemps, indécis. Puis, je vis quelque chose changer dans son regard. Prudemment, il amena une main à mon visage, qu'il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts. Je décidai de prendre ça pour une invitation à poursuivre. Alors, tout en gardant les yeux plantés dans les siens, je m'approchai un peu plus de sa verge… et en léchai timidement le bout.

Sa réaction fut au-delà de mes espérances. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en sifflant, semblant littéralement transporté et je me sentis soudain puissante. Sexy.

- « Encore » plaida-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Ouvrant grand la bouche, j'englobai alors tout ce que je pus de lui, le faisant jurer bruyamment. Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans mes cheveux au moment où j'entamai un va et vient délibérément lent, appréciant sa forme, sa rigidité et son goût sous ma langue.

Oui, son goût. Parce qu'Edward avait un goût de péché.

Quant à son apparence… Les abdominaux contractés, les mâchoires serrées, le visage métamorphosé par le plaisir, il était l'image-même de la luxure. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux, subjuguée par le spectacle qu'il m'offrait. J'avais beau être novice en matière de sexe oral, le traitement que je lui administrais semblait le combler de bonheur, à en juger par les sons encourageants qui sortaient de ses lèvres gourmandes et les légères ondulations de son bassin. Ondulations qui ne tardèrent pas à se faire irrégulières, tout comme sa respiration.

Edward semblait approcher de son point de rupture.

Alors mes joues se creusèrent. Mes succions s'accentuèrent. Ma poigne se fit plus ferme.

- « Oh fuck »

Je voulais l'amener à son apogée.

- « F-fuck Bella »

Le faire perdre pied.

- « Fuuuuck »

Le voir jouir.

Mais il en avait décidé autrement…

En un quart de seconde, je me retrouvai à nouveau plaquée contre la paroi froide de la cabine tandis qu'Edward écartait mes cuisses du genou tout en empaumant mon sexe détrempé. Puis, il tomba à son tour à mes pieds et je sentis sa langue chaude et parfaite contre mon centre en feu. Agrippant ses cheveux de toutes mes forces, je ne retins pas mes cris. Entre deux lapements, mon amant me murmurait frénétiquement à quel point j'étais chaude et merveilleuse et excitante et faite pour lui contre mes lèvres intimes et cette passion, cet abandon dans ses mots et ses gestes furent ma perte. Je me mis à convulser, mes jambes se dérobant sous moi tandis que je m'enfonçais dans les limbes du plaisir. Edward me rattrapa in extremis et, à la seule force de ses bras, me souleva dans les airs pour m'enrouler autour de lui. Il me pénétra d'une seule poussée et se mit à me marteler de coups de reins rapides et profonds. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient obstinément mes seins, qui bondissaient en rythme devant lui. Il se pencha téta férocement l'un d'eux en relevant ses pupilles dilatées vers moi et une longue plainte résonna dans l'espace confiné.

La mienne. La sienne.

La nôtre, tandis que j'explosai à nouveau autour de lui et que tout son corps se propulsa vers le mien dans une poussée finale. Je rejetai la tête vers l'arrière et il étouffa son hurlement d'extase dans creux de mon cou en agrippant mes hanches plus fort.

Nous retombâmes alors dans un silence confortable, apaisant.

Seul le bruit de l'eau et celui de nos respirations difficiles venaient troubler ce moment paisible et bientôt, je sentis les mains d'Edward quitter mes hanches pour me serrer contre lui. Je lui rendis son étreinte avec force et, au bout de quelques minutes, son rire discret se fit entendre.

- « Wow »

- « Wow ? » répétai-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, un sourire éclatant collé au visage.

- « Ouais, juste… wow »

J'haussai un sourcil, faussement moqueuse.

- « Edward Cullen, seriez-vous, par le plus grand et stupéfiant des hasards, à court de mots ? »

- « Tu viens de donner vie à mon plus grand fantasme… C'est on ne peut plus compréhensible ! »

- « Ton plus grand fantasme hum ? »

Ses lèvres vinrent frôler les miennes, séductrices. Tentatrices.

- « Oui. Et j'ajouterais que c'était au-delà de mes espérances. Tu as été… fantastique »

- « Flatteur… » rougis-je en détournant les yeux.

- « Sincère » contra-t-il en me faisant descendre de mon perchoir.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de venir coller sa bouche à mon oreille.

- « Il me tarde de voir ce que donnera la suite… »

- « D'autres fantasmes ? » souris-je.

- « Disons juste que j'ai deux ou trois… _idées _supplémentaires en tête, pour toi et moi »

Je me mordis la lèvre, excitée à l'idée de réaliser un autre de ses fantasmes.

_Son imagination débordante promettait de nombreuses réjouissances !_

- « Aurais-je droit à un ind... »

Ma question se transforma en un cri suraigu lorsque la température de l'eau qui cascadait toujours sur nous chuta brutalement. Edward ne perdit pas de temps et nous fit sortir de la cabine avant de nous enrouler dans une épaisse serviette moelleuse.

- « Désolé pour ça » s'excusa-t-il en me frictionnant vigoureusement. « On a du vider le ballon d'eau chaude »

- « Ca en valait le coup, j'imagine »

- « Tu grelottes » soupira-t-il, avant de m'offrir un sourire tordu. « Viens, allons te réchauffer »

Ce qu'il fit, avec ses draps, son corps et ses mots d'amour, le reste de la matinée…

* * *

Peu avant 14 heures, il consentit tout de même à la laisser retourner au dortoir afin que je puisse préparer mes affaires pour l'après-midi entre filles concoctée par Alice.

Sa moue boudeuse et ses propositions sensuelles avaient bien failli me faire changer d'avis mais j'avais tout de même trouvé la force de lui résister. Il avait fini par rendre les armes, non sans m'avoir fait promettre de lui réserver ma journée du lendemain.

- « Entièrement et exclusivement » avait-il précisé.

J'avais bien évidemment essayé d'en savoir plus mais il avait préféré garder la surprise intacte, disant qu'il m'enverrait un SMS le soir même pour plus de précisions.

Un petit déjeuner au lit plus tard, j'avais quitté son appartement, un sourire géant plaqué au visage. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais rentrer juste à temps pour pouvoir souhaiter bonne chance à Alice pour son dernier examen.

Je pénétrai dans notre chambre, grimaçant au désordre monumental qui y régnait. Mais pas d'Alice à l'horizon. Sur mon oreiller, je trouvai un post-it rose fluo signé de sa main.

**Sois prête et décente à 16h00 ! **

**Rose nous rejoint directement au spa !**

**Je file, j'suis totalement à la bourre ! Croise les doigts pour moi !**

**A.**

Nous avions dû nous rater de peu.

Je secouai la tête en comptabilisant le nombre de points d'exclamation contenus dans le message. Même dans ses petits mots, ma colocataire était speed.

Une vraie pile électrique.

Etant donné que j'avais un peu de temps devant moi, je me décidai à faire un peu de rangement. Alice avait beau avoir été « à la bourre », ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'essayer au moins trois tenues différentes, à en juger par la quantité de vêtements éparpillés au sol. En m'approchant du bureau, au beau milieu de piles de notes de cours plutôt anarchiques, j'aperçus sa carte d'étudiante.

La même carte que tous les étudiants devaient présenter lors de leur arrivée à l'examen sous peine de ne pas pouvoir le passer.

- « J'en connais une qui va rappliquer ici en hurlant dans moins de cinq minutes » marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Et en effet, moins de vingt secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas.

- « C'est ça que tu cherches ? » souris-je en brandissant la carte, sans même me retourner.

- « Pas vraiment, non »

Je me tendis instantanément en essayant de mettre un visage sur cette voix que j'avais rarement entendue. Puis lentement, presque au ralenti, je me tournai face à mon interlocuteur.

Ou plutôt, mon interlocutrice.

- « Tanya ? »

J'étais abasourdie de la trouver ici, dans ma chambre. Et j'étais encore plus stupéfaite par son apparence... Les cheveux négligemment noués, le teint blafard et les yeux hagards, elle n'avait plus rien de la beauté sophistiquée que j'avais tant enviée quelques temps auparavant.

- « Tiens, tu connais mon prénom ? Je n'ai pourtant pas le souvenir que nous ayons été présentées »

Son sourire étrange me mit mal à l'aise.

- « J'imagine donc qu'Edward a du te parler de moi » poursuivit-elle en récupérant mes clés dans la petite vasque à côté de la porte afin de verrouiller cette dernière.

Elle mit ensuite la clé dans la poche arrière de son jean.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Je t'ai vue entrer chez lui hier soir… pour n'en sortir qu'il y a quelques minutes »

Je déglutis difficilement, tentant de repousser le sentiment de panique qui commençait à me gagner. Tanya était calme. Trop calme peut-être pour que ça soit normal.

- « Tu ne nies pas » remarqua-t-elle.

- « Rends-moi ma clé »

- « Tu as couché avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fit un pas vers moi et je reculai instinctivement en parcourant la pièce du regard. Elle bloquait ma seule issue et, si nous nous lancions dans un corps à corps, j'étais à peu près certaine de perdre. Je n'avais jamais eu à me battre jusqu'ici… Et puis, même si je remportais la bataille et que j'arrivais par je ne sais quel miracle jusqu'à la porte, c'était toujours elle qui en avait la clé.

J'étais coincée.

- « Réponds-moi ! » cracha-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

- « V-vous n'êtes plus ensemble »

- « Ca, c'est à cause de toi ! Il était enfin revenu vers moi. Nous nous étions enfin retrouvés et tu as tout gâché ! » éructa-t-elle en continuant d'approcher. « Il faut toujours que quelque chose vienne se mettre entre nous. Ses amis, sa putain de carrière, ensuite toi… »

Je reculai encore, de plus en plus alarmée. Elle avait une étincelle folle dans le regard. Le genre d'étincelle qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la raison de sa venue ici.

Et quant à l'issue de notre inéluctable affrontement.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

- « Ta tête sur un plateau. Voilà ce que je veux »

Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de mon dos et je me forçai à respirer profondément pour ne pas me laisser submerger.

Je devais la raisonner.

- « Ca ne changera rien… »

- « Si je te fous hors du décor, il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de revenir vers moi »

Elle délirait. Elle délirait complètement.

- « Vois les choses en face : il ne t'aime plus Tanya.»

Je compris mon erreur en voyant une expression de pure fureur déformer ses traits juste avant qu'elle ne me plaque brutalement contre le mur. Ma tête rebondit violemment contre la surface dure et je gémis de douleur.

- « Il m'aime, t'entends ? » vociféra-t-elle. « Il m'a toujours aimée ! »

D'une main, elle me gifla tandis que de l'autre, elle se mit à enserrer ma gorge.

Complètement tétanisée, je ne parvenais plus à bouger.

- « Tu me l'as volé ! » hurla-t-elle en raffermissant sa prise. « Nous allions enfin être ensemble et tu me l'as volé espèce de salope ! »

- « Ta… Tan-ya… »

Le coup de poing qu'elle me mit dans le ventre me fit me courber de douleur mais sa poigne dans mes cheveux me força à relever la tête vers elle.

- « Ca fait mal hein ? » ricana-t-elle. « Dis-toi que j'ai souffert comme ça pendant des heures cette nuit en t'imaginant dans le lit de _mon_ mec » cracha-t-elle à quelques millimètres de mon visage avant d'y abattre son poing.

Une vive douleur vrilla mon nez et je tombai au sol, sonnée et abasourdie par tant de violence. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche, me rendant instantanément faible et nauséeuse. Elle vint alors s'asseoir à califourchon sur mon ventre, coinçant mes bras entre ses cuisses et mes flancs. L'une de ses mains plongea dans sa poche arrière, et en la voyant en sortir un couteau à cran d'arrêt, je me mis à gémir et gesticuler sous elle.

Elle plaqua sa main libre sur ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris.

- « C'est ça qui te fait peur, Isabella ? » sourit-elle en agitant son couteau devant mes yeux écarquillés.

Je n'osai pas lui répondre. J'avais trop peur de ce qu'elle comptait me faire.

- « Quand je me serai occupée de toi, Edward n'osera plus jamais te regarder dans les yeux. Tout ce que tu lui inspireras, c'est du dégoût »

Les larmes inondèrent mes yeux en sentant la lame froide glisser le long de ma joue. Cette fille était assez dérangée que pour me défigurer à vie et croire que c'est ce qui lui permettrait de retrouver son amour perdu. Elle était folle. Folle à lier.

Et elle m'avait piégée.

- « D'abord, je vais t'entailler ici et ici » souffla-t-elle en traçant une croix sur ma peau humide de sueur et de larmes. Ensuite, je m'occuperai de tes cheveux. Tes si jolis cheveux… »

Elle les caressa avec une étrange révérence avant de les empoigner une nouvelle fois. Elle les tira vers elle et plaça son arme tout près de ma tempe.

- « Dis au revoir à ta petite gueule d'ange, ma mignonne. Et à Edward, par la même occasion… »

En entendant son rire hystérique, presque inhumain, je fermai les yeux de toutes mes forces. Il y eut alors un grand bruit et lorsque je sentis la pointe de la lame transpercer ma peau…

Je lâchai prise.

* * *

**Ne me cherchez pas car je suis déjà loooooooooooooiiiiiin !**

**La suite au prochain épisode ;)**

**Prenez soin de vous et, si le cœur vous en dit, laissez une petite trace de votre passage...  
**

**V.**


	29. Decisions, decisions

**ALLELUJAH, I DID IT! :D**

**Eh oui, me revoici avec le chapitre 28 d'Obsessions! J'ai vraiment essayé de me dépêcher cette fois car, il faut bien l'avouer, je vous avais laissées avec un terrible cliff à la fin du chapitre précédent et que vous étiez nombreuses à vouloir ma mort pour avoir osé vous faire ça. J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Cette fois ci par contre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dégoter des chansons susceptibles de vous mettre dans l'ambiance. Une prochaine fois peut-être!  
**

**Merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Certaines d'entre vous sont de grandes malades, je tiens à vous le dire! :D**

**J'en profite aussi pour faire un coucou à toutes les anonymes qui me laissent des petits messages d'encouragements... Vous êtes adorables!  
**

**Pour celles qui m'ont posé la question: oui, nous arrivons bientôt au bout de cette histoire. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de chapitres il reste exactement mais plus des masses en tout cas. La fin (heureuse?) approche à grands pas!  
**

**Mais en attendant la fin justement, je vous propose de découvrir une nouvelle "page" de cette histoire! Je sais de source sûre que vous êtes impatientes de savoir qui est à l'origine de ce grand bruit qu'entend Bella avant de sombrer. Alors c'est parti!  
**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas...**

_**Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages.**_

* * *

Un bruit répétitif parvint à mes oreilles.

D'abord lointain, il se fit bientôt de plus en plus clair.

De plus en plus proche.

De plus en plus sonore.

_Bip. Bip. Bip. _

Encore et encore.

Malgré mon envie de dormir encore un peu, je n'eus d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux pour identifier la source de ce vacarme. Une douleur atroce me vrilla le crâne et je gémis en les refermant immédiatement.

_Du blanc… Trop de blanc…_

- « Bella ? Bella, tu m'entends ? »

_Rose. Rose était ici._

Et l'inquiétude que je perçus dans sa voix me poussa à rouvrir les paupières, même si ça me fit un mal de chien. Je vis alors le visage fatigué et rongé par l'inquiétude de mon amie, penché au dessus du mien.

- « Dieu merci, tu es réveillée ! »

Elle avait pleuré. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés en témoignaient. Je tentai de me relever en position assise mais une intense douleur au niveau des côtes m'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement. Je tentai alors de lever la main vers son visage pour la rassurer et haletai à la vue de l'aiguille plantée sous ma peau. Lentement, me yeux longèrent le fil qui reliait ma main à un espèce de pied en métal duquel pendait une poche emplie d'un liquide transparent. Ils se posèrent ensuite sur l'électrode fixé à mon poignet et je compris que le bip incessant qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil provenait en fait d'un moniteur cardiaque.

Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

- « Est-ce qu'on… Est-ce que je suis… » murmurai-je d'une voix que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à reconnaître.

Ma gorge me brûlait affreusement. Rose dut s'en apercevoir car elle attrapa un verre d'eau sur ma table de chevet pour le porter à mes lèvres. Je bus avidement avec l'impression que cette sensation de brûlure ne disparaîtrait jamais.

- « A l'hôpital, oui »

Je fronçai les sourcils, désorientée.

- « Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

- « Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Je me mis à contempler le plafond, songeuse. Mes paupières se fermèrent et toute la scène me revint dans une succession de flashs d'une violence inouïe. Tanya qui entre dans ma chambre et nous y enferme. Ses mots délirants. Ses insultes. Les coups qui s'abattent sur moi. Son corps qui me maintient au sol. La lame de son couteau. Son rire glacial qui me paralyse alors que son arme caresse mon visage…

- « Tanya... Elle… Elle m'a… agressée »

Elle hocha tristement de la tête et, dans un geste de pure panique, j'amenai ma main libre à mon visage. Ma respiration devint erratique lorsque je sentis le pansement rugueux sous mes doigts et la machine qui surveillait les battements de mon cœur se mit à biper furieusement.

_Non… Non…_

_Tout mais pas ça !_

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux à l'idée de ce que cette folle furieuse avait pu me faire et Rose s'empressa d'attraper la main qui palpait frénétiquement ma joue droite.

- « Bella, Bella, calme-toi ! Il faut que tu te calmes ma chérie… »

- « Mon visage… » gémis-je, désespérée.

- « Chuut, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. Jasper est arrivé à temps… »

Je tournai vivement le visage vers elle, décontenancée.

- « Jasper ? »

- « Alice avait oublié sa carte d'étudiante alors elle lui a donné ses clés pour qu'il aille la récupérer avant que son examen commence » expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Il a entendu des cris derrière la porte et quand il est entré, tu… tu étais par terre, inconsciente »

Elle renifla et balaya rageusement une de ses larmes. Rosalie avait toujours détesté montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour moi.

- « Il s'est jeté sur elle et l'a désarmée avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de te faire plus de mal »

- « Est-ce qu'elle l'a blessé ? »

- « Pas que je sache. Les flics sont rapidement arrivés et ont embarqué cette détraquée avec eux »

J'eus un soupir de soulagement. Savoir Tanya hors d'état de nuire me rassurait.

_Même si sa famille, de par son influence, allait probablement trouver un moyen de la faire sortir de là rapidement._

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais au moins quelques heures de répit devant moi. Du moins, je l'espérais…

- « Il faut que je vois mon frère… »

Elle grimaça.

- « Il est au poste, lui aussi »

- « Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ? »

- « C'est la procédure, apparemment. Il m'a téléphoné pour que je grimpe dans l'ambulance avec toi pour que, de son côté, il puisse les suivre sans faire d'histoires. Emmett y est allé avec lui. Je suppose qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant… » fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

En suivant son regard, je vis qu'il était déjà près de 17 heures, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais ici depuis bientôt trois heures. Etait-il possible de perdre connaissance pendant autant de temps ?

- « Tu n'es restée inconsciente qu'une petite demi-heure, même si c'était la demi-heure la plus longue de toute ma vie » expliqua mon amie lorsque je lui posai la question. « Ils en ont profité pour suturer ta blessure. Après ça, ils t'ont transféré dans cette chambre et tu t'es réveillée en gémissant de douleur. Ils t'ont filé un médicament et tu t'es rendormie comme une masse jusqu'à maintenant. Je suppose que ce truc était plutôt balèze… »

Je secouai la tête, ne pouvant croire à ce qui avait pu se passer en à peine quelques heures. Qui aurait pu penser que j'allais finir la journée sur un lit d'hôpital alors que le matin même, je me réveillais dans les bras d'Edward…

_Edward !_

- « Merde ! Rose, est-ce qu'Edward est… »

- « Ouais, il sait » m'interrompit-t-elle. « Je l'ai appelé quand on était dans l'ambulance »

_Oh non…_

- « Il est ici ? »

- « Jusqu'à il y a peu, oui. Alice l'a obligé à la suivre dehors pour faire un tour parce qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage et que ça nous rendait dingues… »

Je fermai les yeux, sentant ma migraine prendre de l'ampleur. Edward était ici. Il savait ce que son ex-petite amie dérangée m'avait fait et je pouvais aisément deviner l'état d'esprit dans lequel il devait se trouver.

Impuissant. En colère.

Et, plus que tout, coupable.

- « Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

- « Hum… Vivement ? » tenta-t-elle.

- « Tu peux être plus claire ? » m'exaspérai-je en massant mes tempes douloureuses.

Autant être fixée rapidement.

- « Il a débarqué ici en hurlant ton nom, le mien et celui de tous les membres de la famille du petit Jésus quand l'infirmière refusait de le laisser te rendre visite »

Elle me fit un petit sourire contrit et, même si j'appréciais l'effort, sa tentative d'humour ne parvint à alléger ni l'atmosphère, ni mon sentiment de malaise.

- « Comment a-t-il réussi à entrer ? »

- « Il a fait en sorte que son père prenne ton dossier en charge »

- « Son père ? »

- « Il bosse ici trois jours par semaine en plus d'avoir son propre cabinet, d'après ce qu'Alice m'a expliqué. Et apparemment, il est plutôt influent »

_Bon sang, existait-il pire scénario de première rencontre avec les parents de son petit ami ?_

- « Pas mal sexy aussi, dans le genre père de famille quadragénaire »

Je grognai.

- « Rose, t'es en train de parler du père de mon petit-ami là ! »

- « Et de l'oncle du mien, ouais, je sais » râla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Mais attends un peu de le voir ! Tu m'en diras des nouvelles… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors, interrompant notre conversation. Nous nous tournâmes en même temps vers l'intrus, qui n'était autre qu'un homme en blouse blanche. La mine concentrée, il avait le nez plongé dans un rapport et lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, le petit couinement que lâcha Rosalie ne fit que confirmer ce que je savais déjà…

- « Bonjour Isabella, je suis le docteur Cullen » sourit-il en me tendant la main.

_Seigneur, pourvu qu'il n'ait rien entendu de ce que Rosalie venait de dire à propos de lui !_

J'y glissai la mienne et la serrai doucement, le rouge aux joues.

Pour le coup, je devais admettre que mon amie n'avait pas tort. Avec ses cheveux blonds savamment coiffés, son visage harmonieux, ses yeux verts qui ne me rappelaient que trop bien ceux d'un autre Cullen et son allure impeccable, on pouvait dire que cet homme était bourré de charme.

_Edward avait de qui tenir…_

Voulant nous laisser un peu d'intimité, Rosalie prétexta une subite envie de caféine et s'éclipsa de la chambre avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Au prix d'un gros effort, je parvins à me mettre en position assise.

- « Je suis ravi de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée » continua-t-il une fois que nous fûmes seuls. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

- « Euh… bien, je crois »

Il dégaina une espère de petite lampe qu'il me braqua dans les yeux.

- « Ressentez-vous une douleur particulière ? »

- « Mes côtes me font un mal de chien »

- « L'une de vos côtes est légèrement fêlée, oui » dit-il en rangeant la lampe dans la poche de sa blouse avant de se pencher vers moi.

Il palpa précautionneusement la côte en question et je grimaçai de douleur. Tanya n'y était pas allée de main morte…

- « Est-ce que je vais devoir porter un bandage ou un truc du genre ? »

- « Non. Assurez-vous simplement de prendre les analgésiques que je vais vous prescrire et de vous reposer un maximum. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre endéans les trois semaines »

Trois semaines ?

_Génial…_

- « Autre chose à me signaler ? »

- « Eh bien, j'ai un peu mal au crâne »

- « Rien d'anormal à cela » me rassura-t-il avec un sourire. « Vous avez reçu plusieurs coups à la tête mais aucun dommage sérieux n'a été occasionné. Ceci… » fit-il en désignant la poche contenant le liquide transparent « … fera disparaître la douleur en un rien de temps »

Il désigna alors mon bandage du doigt, la mine sérieuse.

- « Je suppose que votre amie s'est déjà chargée de vous rassurer quant à ceci »

- « Elle m'a dit que c'était moins grave que ça en a l'air »

Il acquiesça.

- « La lame du couteau vous a entaillée sur cinq bons centimètres. Fort heureusement, la blessure est verticale et assez proche du contour de votre visage, allant de l'extrémité supérieure de votre oreille à l'angle de votre mâchoire. Nous l'avons recousue avec un soin tout particulier. En appliquant un onguent adapté, la cicatrice devrait être minime… »

Automatiquement, mes doigts vinrent caresser le bandage qui couvrait ma joue. Dieu merci, je n'étais pas défigurée. Certes, la cicatrice ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement et me rappellerait toujours le moment traumatisant où Tanya m'avait à sa merci mais ça aurait pu être pire. Bien pire…

_Je serais éternellement redevable à mon frère._

Le docteur Cullen passa les minutes suivantes à m'expliquer la manière de procéder pour que la cicatrisation se fasse de manière optimale et je fus soulagée de savoir que je pourrais retirer l'énorme pansement dès le lendemain pour le remplacer par un plus petit. Il me convia ensuite à revenir à l'hôpital dans une douzaine de jours afin de vérifier l'état de la blessure et, si les résultats s'avéraient satisfaisants, de procéder au retrait des fils de la suture. Cette partie me donna légèrement la nausée mais il m'assura que c'était totalement indolore et que, par conséquent, il était inutile que je m'inquiète.

- « Combien de temps suis-je censée rester ici ? » questionnai-je lorsqu'il parvint au bout de son explication.

Bien que j'y aie passé de nombreuses heures durant ma courte existence, j'avais une espèce d'aversion pour les hôpitaux.

- « J'étais prêt à vous rendre votre liberté ce soir mais mon fils a insisté pour que l'on vous garde en observation cette nuit »

A la mention d'Edward, je sentis mes joues se colorer vivement.

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire… » marmonnai-je.

Ma réaction embarrassée sembla beaucoup amuser mon interlocuteur.

- « Je suis du même avis que vous mais lorsqu'Edward a une idée en tête, mieux vaut ne pas chercher à discuter. Vous avez grand besoin de repos, de toute façon »

Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir et, au loin, je crus reconnaître la voix de mon petit ami. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit alors avec fracas et, moins d'une seconde plus tard, j'étais dans les bras chauds et protecteurs d'Edward, mon visage enfoui dans son cou.

- « Bella » murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux avant d'y apposer un baiser. « Ma Bella… »

Je soupirai d'aise, à court de mots, et me blottis un peu plus contre lui. Cette étreinte me fit oublier l'endroit où nous étions, la raison pour laquelle j'étais là, l'identité de la personne qui se tenait à moins d'un mètre de nous, la douleur au niveau de mes côtes… tout.

Absolument tout.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, à rassurer à la fois l'autre et nous-mêmes. Mais lorsque je finis par m'écarter de lui, je vis que son père avait fini par quitter la pièce, nous laissant seule à seul. Edward s'assit sur le bord du lit et, tout en enveloppant ma main libre de la sienne, plongea son regard soucieux dans le mien.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? »

- « J'ai déjà été en meilleure forme » avouai-je en fronçant le nez.

Son autre main vint, avec hésitation, frôler mon bandage et je le vis déglutir avec difficulté.

- « Est-ce que c'est… douloureux ? »

- « C'est supportable » soufflai-je, troublée par l'intense douleur que je lisais dans ses yeux. « Ton père m'a donné ce qu'il faut pour que j'aie moins mal »

Sa main retomba entre nous, inerte, et il prit une longue inspiration.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu te faire ça… »

Il ferma les yeux et ses traits se durcirent.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'aie pas pu l'empêcher de te faire du mal ! »

_Nous y voilà…_

- « Edward, rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute »

- « Bien sûr que si ! » contra-t-il en bondissant du lit.

Il se mit à arpenter les quelques mètres carrés de la chambre en long, en large et en travers, tirant frénétiquement sur ses mèches folles.

- « Je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire. Si je n'étais pas tombé sur elle à Juneau... Si je ne m'étais pas saoulé ce soir là… Comment peux-tu encore me regarder en face après ce qu'il vient de t'arriver ? Comment… comment peux-tu encore tolérer ma présence ? »

- « Edward, calme-toi ! »

- « Comment veux-tu que je me calme, Bella ? J'ai… J'aurais pu perdre pour de bon la femme que j'aime aujourd'hui, merde ! Si ton frère n'était pas arrivé à temps, tu… Elle aurait pu te… »

Sa voix se brisa, avant de se faire plus hargneuse encore.

- « C'est ma faute. Ma putain de faute, une putain de fois de plus »

Il détourna les yeux vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, comme si me regarder était tout à coup devenu trop dur pour lui, et je sentis mon cœur se comprimer douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je savais qu'il réagirait comme ça. Je savais qu'il se sentirait responsable de ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce sentiment de culpabilité atteigne de tels sommets.

Il semblait littéralement dégoûté de lui-même et ça me faisait mal.

- « Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella. Rien du tout… »

Ces quelques mots me firent l'effet d'une gifle. Avec eux, je sentis toute volonté de le rassurer s'envoler pour laisser place à une colère sourde. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Comment ?

- « Tu as fini ? »

La froideur de mon ton dut l'interpeller car il tourna vivement la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Mais ses lèvres restèrent désespérément scellées. Il se contentait de me dévisager, impassible.

Ca me rendit folle.

- « Je t'ai posé une question Edward ! »

Devant mon impatience, il finit par acquiescer, les lèvres pincées et la mine sombre.

- « Bien, parce que moi aussi, j'ai des choses à dire, figure toi ! Et la première d'entre elles, c'est que j'en ai assez de t'entendre me dire que tout est de ta faute ! » explosai-je à mon tour, frustrée d'être clouée à mon lit par cet enchevêtrement de fil et ma douleur.

_Si j'avais pu me lever, je l'aurais secoué comme un prunier, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place !_

Je pris une profonde inspiration et repris plus calmement.

- « Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, Edward. L'unique responsable, c'est elle. C'est Tanya. Cette fille est dérangée et elle l'était probablement bien avant de débarquer dans ta vie »

- « Ca ne change rien au fait que j'aurais dû l'empêcher de te faire du mal ! » gronda-t-il. « J'ai pris tout ça beaucoup trop à la légère. Je n'ai pas senti le danger alors qu'il était là, sous mon nez. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger, Bella, alors que c'était mon putain de rôle… et ça me rend malade ! »

Il s'adossa au mur et ses poings se serrèrent au point de faire dangereusement blanchir ses jointures.

- « J'en ai assez de te voir souffrir par ma faute. Je… je ne peux plus le supporter… » confessa-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Mes lèvres tremblèrent tandis que je tentais de ne pas me laisser submerger par le choc de ses mots, ma propre fatigue et la résignation que je crus percevoir dans sa voix.

_« Je ne peux plus le supporter… »_

Etait-ce sa façon de me dire qu'il abandonnait la bataille ? Qu'il voulait mettre un terme à notre histoire, ici et maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire, et pourtant… Pourtant cela sonnait comme une évidence. Alors, même si j'étais effrayée par ceux qu'il était susceptible de me donner en retour, mes lèvres prononcèrent tout de même les mots tant redoutés…

- « Alors quoi ? » soufflai-je en sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes. « Tu vas vouloir jouer les héros et me dire que tu me quittes, pour ma propre sécurité ? »

Il releva vivement la tête vers moi et me dévisagea avec incompréhension. Et soudain, en trois enjambées, il fut à mes côtés. Ses mains agrippèrent mon visage, qu'il releva vers le sien avant de m'embrasser férocement, désespérément. Malgré moi, mes larmes se mirent à couler. Pleurai-je parce j'étais soulagée ? Epuisée ? Choquée ?

Je ne savais plus. Probablement pour les trois raisons à la fois.

- « Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'_oser_ imaginer une chose pareille ? » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de les reprendre avec avidité. « Je suis tout bonnement incapable de renoncer à toi, Bella, et si ça fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste, eh bien je m'en moque. Tu es ma vie maintenant et sans toi… sans toi, je dépéris »

Le front collé au sien, j'ouvris les yeux et me sentis fondre sous l'intensité de son regard, de ses mots et de ses sentiments pour moi. Mes doigts remontèrent sur son visage parfait, glissèrent dans ses cheveux et terminèrent leur course folle sur sa nuque, que j'agrippai pour ramener à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne.

Et là, sur ce lit d'hôpital, même si la douleur me tiraillait les côtes, je l'embrassai avec une fougue encore jamais égalée.

_Il ne me quitterait pas…_

- « J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me laisses »

Des mots plus vrais n'avaient jamais été prononcés. La perspective qu'il me quitte avait été effrayante. Plus effrayante encore que celle d'avoir une balafre qui barrerait ma joue pour le restant de mes jours…

- « Jamais » promit-il contre ma peau.

Il me berça ensuite durant de longues minutes, en silence et lorsque je me sentis à nouveau dériver vers le sommeil, sa voix calme se fit de nouveau entendre.

- « J'ai parlé à mon avocat aujourd'hui »

- « Ton avocat ? »

Il hocha la tête, la mine sérieuse.

- « Ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ne restera pas sans conséquences… Tanya a probablement déjà dit à la police la raison pour laquelle elle s'en est prise à toi et, à l'heure qu'il est, les autorités universitaires ont sûrement été mises au courant de l'affaire… »

_Oh non…_

J'avais été tellement omnubilée par la réaction d'Edward à mon agression que je n'avais même pas réfléchi au tollé que cela risquait de provoquer.

- « J'ai donc contacté mon avocat tout à l'heure, afin qu'il analyse les risques que nous encourons, toi et moi, si notre relation éclatait effectivement au grand jour »

- « Et que t'a-t-il dit ? »

- « Qu'en vertu de la politique de non fraternisation de l'université, je risquais de perdre mon poste d'enseignant et toi, ta bourse et ta place au sein du corps étudiant de la S.U. »

Je déglutis bruyamment.

_Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout…_

- « N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de contrer cela ? »

- « Il est en train d'y réfléchir mais selon lui, les chances de trouver une faille sont très minces… »

- « Et si on nie tout en bloc ? »

- « On pourrait prendre le risque… Mais je suis prêt à parier que nous serions surveillés de très près. Et à la moindre erreur, ils nous tomberaient dessus et les conséquences seraient bien plus graves encore »

Et des erreurs, il était fort probable que nous en commettions une un jour ou l'autre. A vrai dire, le seul moyen de ne pas nous faire prendre était simple : nous ne devions plus nous voir. Du tout. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que cette année soit terminée et qu'Edward et moi soyons délivrés de notre statut de professeur et d'élève, l'un pour l'autre...

Mais je refusais d'envisager le fait d'être séparée de lui encore une fois.

- « Il doit pourtant bien y avoir une solution… On s'aime, ce n'est tout de même pas un crime ! »

Il me fit un pauvre sourire en repoussant mes cheveux derrière mon épaule.

- « Bien sûr que non, mon ange. Ce n'est pas un crime. Mais en choisissant d'enseigner et d'étudier dans cette université, toi et moi avons accepté son règlement »

Je secouai la tête, écoeurée.

- « C'est injuste »

- « Je le sais, crois-moi… »

Il prit une grande inspiration et instinctivement, je me tendis.

- « … c'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision. Une décision importante »

Je m'écartai et relevai un regard interrogatif vers lui.

- « Je vais démissionner »

Je le fixai un moment, me demandant si je ne venais pas de rêver ces mots. Mais il restait là, à me regarder dans l'attente que je lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et je sus que ce n'était pas le cas. Il pensait ce qu'il venait de dire. Il pensait vraiment le faire.

_Démissionner…_

- « Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

- « Je suis _on ne peut plus_ sérieux, Bella. Quitter mon poste maintenant permettrait d'éviter un grand mic-mac juridico-médiatique ce qui, j'en suis sûr, arrangerait les autorités universitaires autant que moi. Personne n'aime la paperasse et les procès… Mais surtout, _surtout _Bella, avec ma démission, ta place à la Seattle University ne serait plus remise en cause. Si je ne suis plus ton professeur, alors tu n'es plus mon élève et personne ne pourrait rien contre nous. Nous serons libres de vivre notre relation au grand jour, sans devoir nous cacher comme si le fait de nous aimer faisait automatiquement de nous des coupables »

- « Mais et toi dans tout ça ? » plaidai-je. « Tu ne peux pas te… te sacrifier comme ça ! Tu adores ton job et beaucoup d'étudiants comptent sur toi… Et puis… et puis qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? »

- « Ils recherchent un professeur de littérature dans un lycée privé, à quelques kilomètres du centre-ville, pour septembre prochain. Je compte leur envoyer ma candidature »

Je le dévisageai, incrédule.

- « Tu quitterais ton poste à l'université pour un poste dans un lycée ? Edward, c'est ridicule ! »

- « Ridicule » répéta-t-il, clairement vexé.

- « Pardonne-moi de te le dire, mais oui ! C'est de ta carrière dont on parle là, c'est important ! »

- « Ce qui m'importe, moi, c'est nous ! » s'emporta-t-il enfin. « C'est notre histoire ! Tout le reste passe au second plan, y compris ma carrière »

Il marquait un point mais j'étais fermement décidée à ne pas le laisser s'aventurer sur cette voie. Il avait travaillé bien trop dur que pour tout envoyer en l'air comme ça…

- « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas… »

- « Bella » soupira-t-il en agrippant mon visage. « Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… Je t'aime. Je suis… complètement et irrévocablement fou de toi »

J'avais beau être en total désaccord avec lui, mon cœur cogna plus fort à ses mots.

- « J'ai déjà été séparé de toi une fois et, que Dieu m'en soit témoin, ça a bien failli causer ma perte. Par le plus grand des miracles, tu as accepté de me pardonner et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, je manque de te perdre à nouveau… »

Il secoua la tête.

- « J'en ai assez que tout vienne toujours se mettre entre nous. Je ne veux plus te perdre, jamais. Et si, pour ça, je dois abandonner mon poste à la S.U., eh bien, je suis prêt à le faire. Pour tout te dire, ça fait un moment que j'y pense… Ce qui est en train de se passer ne fait que me conforter dans l'idée que démissionner est la meilleure chose à faire »

Il posa son front contre le mien et un sourire timide barra ses lèvres.

- « Cette relation secrète ne me suffit plus… Je veux pouvoir t'aimer au grand jour Bella parce qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, tu es toute ma vie. N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux, toi aussi ? Pouvoir vivre une relation 'normale' avec moi ? »

Je détournai les yeux, partagée entre la joie et la culpabilité d'être celle pour qui il était prêt à tout sacrifier. Avais-je les épaules assez solides que pour supporter le poids de son sacrifice ?

- « Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Mais… »

- « Chuuuut… Pas de 'mais', mon amour »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et je perdis le fil de mes pensées lorsque sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche. Notre baiser gagna rapidement en intensité et lorsque le moniteur cardiaque se mit à biper avec frénésie, Edward s'écarta de moi en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- « Ote-moi ce sourire satisfait tout de suite, Cullen ! »

- « Miss Swan, je ne suis qu'un homme ! Et mon ego est flatté de savoir que je vous fais autant d'effet… »

- « Comme si tu en doutais… » râlai-je.

Il rit doucement et se pencha pour un nouveau baiser lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Avec un grognement mécontent, il l'extrait de sa poche et fronça les sourcils en observant l'écran illuminé.

- « Cullen » répondit-il en levant son index à mon attention.

Une voix haut perchée se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

- « Oui, c'est bien ce qui était convenu… » continua-t-il. « Ah. »

Il me jeta un coup d'œil en biais.

- « Eh bien, ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment à vrai dire… Ne peut-on pas fixer cela à un autre moment ? »

A en juger par sa grimace, son interlocutrice ne lui donna pas la réponse qu'il attendait.

- « Très bien, je serai là. A tout à l'heure »

Il raccrocha et se frotta les yeux, l'air las.

- « C'était la secrétaire du département de lettres. Ma réunion de demain a été déplacée à ce soir et il n'y a aucun moyen que j'en réchappe… Je vais essayer d'abréger un maximum mais je devrais probablement en avoir pour deux ou trois bonnes heures, dans le meilleur des cas. Je te promets de revenir dès que je suis libéré »

_Revenir ? Ce soir ?_

- « Mais les heures de visite sont bientôt terminées et … »

- « Bella, tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qui va m'empêcher de revenir te voir ce soir ? » sourit-il.

Apparemment, mon petit ami comptait bien profiter du privilège qu'offrait son statut de fils du médecin le plus prisé de l'hôpital.

- « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Quand tu reviendras, les médicaments m'auront probablement achevée pour de bon »

- « Et ? »

- « Et ce n'est pas comme si me regarder roupiller était le programme le plus alléchant qui soit pour ta soirée »

- « Permets-moi de te contredire. T'observer dans ton sommeil fait définitivement partie de mes passe-temps favoris. J'en apprends tellement sur ce qu'il se passe dans ton adorable petite tête… »

Je roulais des yeux à son sous-entendu et il rit en caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

- « Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop long… »

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois en me faisant promettre de me reposer. J'acquiesçai, me sentant soudain épuisée par notre échange. Et lorsqu'il fut sur le pas de la porte, je lui demandai de me faire une promesse, lui aussi.

Celle de ne pas présenter sa démission tout de suite.

- « Je comptais de toute façon attendre d'avoir des nouvelles des autorités universitaires avant de le faire »

- « Bien » répondis-je, soulagée.

Ca me laissait un peu de temps pour trouver une autre solution. Parce qu'il devait forcément en avoir une.

_Il y a toujours une solution, même quand la situation semble désespérée…_

- « Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps Bella. Je doute fort qu'un quelconque miracle nous permette d'éviter ce scénario »

Avec ça, il quitta ma chambre, me laissant seule avec mes pensées tourmentées.

_« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Bella »_

Sur ce coup-là, je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort… et la simple idée qu'une bombe était sur le point d'être lâchée me fit frissonner.

* * *

Après une nouvelle série de soins dispensés par une infirmière peu commode et un long moment à zapper sur les trois malheureuses chaînes qu'offrait ma modeste télévision, Rosalie fit sa réapparition. Avec une grimace désolée, elle me tendit son téléphone portable qui vibrait et je réprimai un grognement en découvrant l'identité de l'appelant.

Charlie.

_Merde…_

- « Hey, Charl…»

- « Nom de Dieu Bell's, qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ? »

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit, je dus déployer de véritables trésors d'ingéniosité pour convaincre mon père de ne pas grimper à bord de sa voiture et de rouler jusqu'à Seattle pour venir s'assurer que je tenais toujours sur mes deux jambes. Ce fut une rude bataille mais, à mon plus grand soulagement – et, il était aisé de le deviner, à sa plus grande frustration –, il finit tout de même par céder en me faisant jurer de lui téléphoner le lendemain pour avoir une explication quant aux circonstances exactes de mon agression. Apparemment, la secrétaire médicale qui l'avait contacté pour l'informer de mon admission à l'hôpital avait simplement mentionné une agression physique, sans divulguer les détails sanglants de l'histoire. Et, même si j'étais dans de beaux draps, c'était pour le mieux car je n'osais imaginer la réaction de mon père si la vérité lui avait été annoncée de but en blanc…

_« Oui bonjour, Monsieur Swan ? Je vous téléphone pour vous informer que votre fille a été admise dans notre hôpital il y a quelques heures suite à une agression. Une étudiante a débarqué dans sa chambre pour lui taillader le visage à l'aide d'un couteau à cran d'arrêt pour se venger du fait qu'Isabella entretient une relation strictement confidentielle avec son ancien amant, duquel elle est toujours follement amoureuse, et qui n'est autre que leur professeur de littérature à toutes les deux »_

Charlie aurait sans aucun doute débarqué ici en un temps record.

Armé jusqu'aux dents.

Et très _très_ en colère.

Après lui avoir assuré une dernière fois que ma blessure était loin d'être spectaculaire et que je serais sortie de l'hôpital dès le lendemain, je raccrochai et soufflai en laissant ma tête retomber contre l'oreiller.

- « Il va falloir que tu lui dises la vérité un jour où l'autre, Bell's »

- « Je sais Rose, je sais… » soupirai-je en lui rendant son téléphone. « Des nouvelles de Jasper et Emmett ? »

- « Ils sont en chemin. Alice est allée les récupérer au poste »

Et effectivement, à peine dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons et ma colocataire débarquèrent dans ma chambre. Alice s'agrippa à moi comme une forcenée tandis que Jasper décrit plus que sommairement son interrogatoire par les forces de l'ordre. Lorsque je demandai ce qu'il était advenu de mon agresseuse, ni lui ni Emmett ne purent me répondre. Ils n'avaient pas revu Tanya après son arrestation et supposaient qu'elle avait simplement été mise en cellule après avoir elle aussi été interrogée.

Et j'espérais que c'était le cas.

Mes amis m'informèrent alors que la police viendrait prendre ma déposition le lendemain ici même et, à cette perspective, une boule d'angoisse me remonta dans la gorge. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leur dire ? Ils allaient probablement me demander si j'avais une idée de la raison pour laquelle Tanya m'avait agressée et je ne me voyais absolument pas leur raconter des mensonges. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Edward serait mêlé à cette histoire et tôt ou tard, notre relation finirait par éclater au grand jour. Pouvaient-ils l'inculper pour quoi que ce soit ? Après tout, cette histoire de politique de non-fraternisation était liée à la juridiction de la S.U. et non pas à celle des autorités policières…

_Quel casse-tête !_

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal qu'Edward revienne auprès de moi après sa ré devions impérativement discuter de cet interrogatoire…

Lorsque l'infirmière revint pour signaler la fin des heures de visite, je quémandai quelques minutes supplémentaires afin de pouvoir parler à mon frère, seule à seul. Elle râla pour la forme avant de grogner un « deux minutes, pas plus ! » à l'attention de Jazz. Ce dernier ferma alors la porte sur mes visiteurs et s'appuya contre.

- « Tu voulais me parler ? »

- « Oui. Hum. Rose m'a raconté pour… tu sais… Et je voulais… enfin, je… »

Je soupirai, frustrée de ne pas trouver les mots adéquats.

- « Merci » finis-je dans un souffle.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le petit rire cynique qu'il eut alors fut déconcertant.

- « De quoi ? D'avoir empêché une folle furieuse de te défigurer à vie ou de ne pas te rappeler que je t'avais prévenue du fait que ta relation avec Edward Cullen ne t'apporterait rien de bon ? Parce que, crois-moi Bella, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque là ! »

Je baissai la tête, ne pouvant supporter le mélange de colère et de tristesse que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux. Je repérai un bout de fil qui dépassait de mon drap et soudain, cela devint la chose la plus intéressante de l'univers. Je l'enroulai, puis le déroulai autour de mon index. Avant de l'enrouler et le dérouler à nouveau. Au bout de longues minutes à répéter cette opération, j'entendis mon frère exhaler et s'approcher de moi.

- « Excuse-moi. C'est… J'ai juste… Flippé aujourd'hui. Vraiment flippé. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Cullen pour ce qui t'est arrivé »

- « Edward n'est pas responsable ! » le coupai-je, agacée, en tirant sur le fil qui se brisa.

J'en avais assez de rabâcher le même credo à tout le monde, y compris le principal intéressé. Tanya Denali était folle et personne n'était à blâmer pour cet état de fait.

Surtout pas Edward.

- « Peut-être mais s'il n'était pas rentré dans ta vie, tu ne serais pas couchée dans ce lit d'hôpital aujourd'hui ! »

- « Quand bien même ! Tu ne peux pas l'accuser comme ça. Tu ne crois pas qu'il l'en aurait empêchée s'il avait pu ? »

Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative de se calmer et je me sentis soudain lasse.

- « Je l'aime Jasper » murmurai-je. « Que ça te plaise ou non, je l'aime. Et il m'aime aussi. Tu sais qu'il est prêt à renoncer à sa carrière pour moi ? Pour ma sécurité ? Si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour alors dis-moi ce que c'est ! »

Contre toute attente, cet élément sembla le faire tiquer, à en juger par le léger écarquillement de ses yeux.

- « Tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer à lui » poursuivis-je. « J'en suis tout bonnement incapable. Comme je sais que tu serais incapable de renoncer à Alice »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Lui aussi semblait fatigué de débattre du même sujet encore et encore sans parvenir à me faire entendre raison.

Ou, en l'occurrence, _sa propre_ raison.

- « Je le sais, ça. Mais _toi_, tu ne peux pas me demander d'être heureux pour vous deux. Pas quand tu te retrouves dans un endroit comme celui-ci avec un pansement de la taille du Canada sur le visage ! »

Cette once de plaisanterie me détendit légèrement. Si Jasper commençait à faire de l'humour dans un moment pareil, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… Je choisis donc mes prochains mots prudemment, en espérant qu'il y trouve enfin un certain sens.

- « Je ne te demande pas d'être heureux pour nous Jazz. Je ne te demande même pas de devenir son ami »

- « Ca, ça risque pas » marmonna-t-il.

- « Je te demande juste … d'accepter le fait qu'Edward et moi sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre » continuai-je. « Et que même si le monde entier se dresse contre nous, nous n'abandonnerons pas. Jamais »

Il me contempla longuement avant de détourner le regard vers le mur derrière moi.

- « S'il te plaît Jazz. Pour moi »

Il semblait être en proie à un réel doute. Du moins, c'est ce que les différentes émotions que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux tendaient à me faire croire. Et je pouvais comprendre ses réticences. Après tout, sa petite sœur venait d'être agressée et, même si Edward n'était pas celui qui m'avait blessée avec un couteau, Jasper avait raison sur un point : je n'aurais jamais croisé la route de Tanya si je m'étais tenue éloignée de lui, comme il me l'avait suggéré.

Voire ordonné.

_Mais voilà, je l'aimais. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Ni lui, ni personne._

Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, son regard revint se planter dans le mien. Et alors je me préparais à l'entendre me dire que nous donner sa bénédiction était au-dessus de ses forces, mon frère me surprit une nouvelle fois.

- « Je suppose… que je peux faire un effort »

Je restai un moment à le dévisager, interdite.

_Un effort ? Il était prêt à faire un effort ?_

- « Vraiment ? » fis-je alors qu'un sourire étirait lentement mes lèvres. « Tu… Je veux dire, _vraiment ?_ »

Je souriais tellement que je devais ressembler à un foutu sapin de Noël – plutôt amoché, si vous voulez mon avis – mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Parce que mon frère, l'une des personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux, était prêt à accepter l'homme avec lequel je désirais partager ma vie.

C'était le plus beau des cadeaux qu'il pouvait me faire.

- « Ne t'emballe pas comme ça. J'ai dit que j'étais prêt à faire un effort, pas que j'allais soudainement devenir son meilleur pote ou un truc du genre »

- « J'ai bien compris » souris-je.

- « Je continue de penser que cette relation n'est pas une bonne idée et que ça ne fera que vous apporter des ennuis »

- « Bien reçu »

- « S'il te brise le cœur une nouvelle fois ou s'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, je lui brise les deux jambes et je t'interdis de m'en tenir rigueur »

- « Hin hin »

Je commençais à avoir mal au zygomatiques.

- « Ce que je suis en train de te dire ne te fait ni chaud ni froid, pas vrai ? » râla-t-il.

- « Exact. Est-ce que je peux avoir un câlin maintenant ? »

Il roula exagérément des yeux en ouvrant grand ses bras et je me redressai afin de me blottir contre lui. Avec un soupir, il referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra maladroitement contre lui. C'était un moment bizarre mais agréable. A vrai dire, je ne parvenais même plus à me souvenir de la dernière fois où mon frère m'avait tenue comme ça. Ca remontait probablement à notre enfance, avant que nos parents ne se séparent et, par la même occasion, nous séparent l'un de l'autre…

- « Merci » chuchotai-je contre son torse.

- « Pas de quoi, p'tite sœur »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- « Et puis, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! Cette grève du sexe dure depuis trop longtemps maintenant »

- « Pervers ! » éructai-je en le repoussant loin de moi.

Il rit tout en se remettant debout.

- « Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que la grosse dame en blanc n'envisage d'utiliser la force pour me mettre dehors. Je ne fais clairement pas le poids… On se voit demain ? »

- « Oui, sans faute »

- « Repose-toi. Et ne stresse pas trop pour l'interrogatoire des flics. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher »

J'acquiesçai tout en me calant plus confortablement sous les couvertures. J'espérais qu'il avait raison, concernant l'interrogatoire. J'avais beau être la victime dans cette histoire, je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise à la perspective de me faire interroger par la police.

- « Je le sais. Mais j'ai… j'ai peur Jasper. Pour la suite. Pour ce qui risque de nous arriver à Edward et moi, une fois que l'université saura pour nous. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… »

Il pressa ma main dans la sienne.

- « Tu penseras à ça plus tard, okay ? Là, il faut que tu te reposes. Que tu reprennes des forces. On s'occupera du reste plus tard »

J'eus un mince sourire au fait qu'il dise « on » et non pas « tu ». Edward et moi allions avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible dans la nouvelle épreuve qui nous attendait. Mais j'étais soudainement trop épuisée pour y penser… Tout ce qui m'importait maintenant, c'était que mon frère consente enfin à accepter notre relation, à Edward et moi, même si ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Pour moi, c'était la plus belle des façons de me prouver à quel point il tenait à moi.

_Finalement, mon malheur m'avait apporté quelque chose de positif… _

Mon frère déposa un nouveau baiser sur mon front alors je me sentais lentement dériver vers le sommeil. Après toutes ces émotions, une petite sieste ne pouvait me faire que du bien…

* * *

Trois coups à la porte me réveillèrent en sursaut un peu plus tard. Légèrement désorientée, je jetai un coup d'œil par l'unique fenêtre de la chambre et vis qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

La réunion d'Edward avait dû se prolonger jusqu'à maintenant…

- « Entrez ! »

L'infirmière grognon de tout à l'heure passa sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler » signala-t-elle d'une voix traînante.

Je fus un peu surprise qu'Edward ait réussi son coup sans difficulté apparente. Elle ne me demandait même pas si j'étais d'accord. Elle m'avait même réveillée pour ça!

Il avait dû user de tout son charme pour la convaincre.

_Séducteur…_

- « Vous pouvez le laisser entrer, merci » assurai-je avec un sourire.

Elle grogna une chose que je ne compris pas et s'écarta afin de laisser passer mon visiteur. Mon sourire disparut lorsqu'un homme d'un certain âge à la carrure imposante et aux tempes grisonnantes, engoncé dans un costume hors de prix et un long manteau en cachemire sombre, pénétra dans la chambre.

_Définitivement pas Edward._

L'infirmière referma la porte derrière lui et l'inconnu se mit à déambuler dans l'espace restreint tandis que je l'observai à la dérobée. Son visage ne m'était pas tout à fait étranger mais je ne parvenais pas à me remémorer l'endroit où j'avais bien pu le rencontrer. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait la connaissance de beaucoup de monde depuis mon arrivée à Seattle. Et encore moins de personnes à la cinquantaine bien tassée…

Alors pourquoi son visage me disait vaguement quelque chose ?

Etait-il professeur ? Orateur ? Membre du Conseil d'Administration de la S.U ?

- « Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de me rencontrer, mademoiselle Swan »

Il me tendit une main que j'examinai avec une certaine méfiance.

- « Pardonnez-moi mais… est-ce que je vous connais ? » répondis-je en y glissant tout de même la mienne.

- « Hélas, non. Nous n'avons pas encore eu le plaisir d'être présentés. Mon nom est Eleazar Denali »

A ces mots, je sentis tout le sang quitter soudainement mon visage.

Eleazar Denali. Le père de Tanya.

Ma main lâcha la sienne comme si elle venait de s'y brûler et une expression amusée transfigura le visage de mon interlocuteur.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour terminer le travail de ma fille » ricana-t-il.

Sauf que ça n'était pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout même.

D'ailleurs, il dût remarquer mon expression outrée car son sourire disparût aussitôt, laissant la place à un air pincé.

- « Comment avez-vous réussi à convaincre l'infirmière de vous laisser entrer alors que les visites sont terminées ? »

- « Il y a peu de choses que quelques billets de cent dollars ne peuvent acheter »

- « Vous avez payé l'infirmière pour qu'elle vous laisse entrer ? »

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi cela m'étonnait. Après tout, Edward m'avait prévenue : le père de Tanya était un homme de pouvoir qui n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

- « Disons juste que la fin justifie les moyens… »

- « De quelle fin voulez-vous parler ? »

- « Je suis venu ici pour vous faire une proposition »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, légèrement intriguée. En quoi une fille comme moi pouvait lui être d'une utilité quelconque ?

- « Je vous écoute »

- « Je voudrais que vous ne portiez pas plainte contre Tanya »

Je le toisai, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- « C'est une plaisanterie ? »

- « Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

En effet, il avait l'air très sérieux.

Je n'en revenais pas…

- « Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas encore fait ? »

- « Je sais de source sûre que la police ne vous a pas encore interrogée »

_Evidemment…_

- « Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Votre fille m'a agressée. Elle m'a presque défigurée ! C'est un acte qui ne peut pas rester sans conséquences »

- « Une plainte à son encontre entacherait gravement la réputation de ma famille et c'est une chose que je ne peux tolérer »

_J_'étais celle qui m'était fait agresser et il me parlait de choses qu'_il_ ne pouvait tolérer ? C'était un comble, tout de même !

- « Et moi, ce que je ne tolère pas, c'est la violence, monsieur Denali ! Votre fille doit être punie pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a un problème. Un grave problème. Fermer les yeux là-dessus serait une grave erreur de votre part »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que je comptais fermer les yeux » contra-t-il. « Sitôt sortie du poste, Tanya sera placée dans une institution de soins à Juneau, je peux vous l'assurer. Tout est déjà réglé. Ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas porter plainte à son encontre »

- « Avez-vous peur de ce que pourrait révéler une expertise psychologique ? » le provoquai-je ouvertement.

- « Ce que je crains surtout, c'est que la presse ne s'empare de cette histoire. Et vous devriez en faire autant car, croyez-moi, si une telle chose devait arriver, vous ne seriez pas épargnée »

La presse. Je n'y avais pas pensé jusqu'ici alors qu'il s'agissait d'un problème aussi évident qu'essentiel. Si toute cette affaire éclatait au grand jour, nous ne serions plus jamais tranquilles… La famille Denali était bien trop connue et influente pour que cette histoire ne fasse pas les choux gras de la presse durant un bon moment.

- « Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne moi, à ne pas porter plainte contre votre fille, mis à part cette histoire de presse ? »

- « A vous de me le dire… » fit-il en haussant un sourcil.

Je le dévisageai, désarmée par le sourire tordu qu'il m'adressait.

- « Je vous demande pardon ? »

- « Votre prix sera le mien, mademoiselle Swan. Et ce, quelle qu'en soit sa nature »

_Il voulait acheter mon silence…_

- « Je ne veux pas de votre argent » crachai-je.

- « Qui vous parle d'argent ? Je crois savoir que quelque chose vous tient bien plus à cœur que quelques milliers de dollars, je me trompe ? »

_Oh…_

Lorsqu'il vit que j'avais compris où il voulait en venir, son air se fit entendu.

- « Si vous acceptez mon offre, je peux vous assurer que ni vous, ni Edward Cullen ne serez pénalisés d'une quelconque façon que ce soit par les autorités universitaires. Mieux que ça : je peux faire en sorte que vous soyez acceptée dans un autre cours que le sien pour le prochain semestre, ce qui vous soustrairait tous les deux à la politique de non fraternisation de l'université »

Je sentis le rythme des battements de mon cœur accélérer à ces mots.

- « Vous voulez dire que… »

- « Cullen et vous pourriez être ensemble, sans que rien ni personne ne vienne se mettre entre vous »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être gagnée par l'espoir. Cet homme avait-il assez de pouvoir que pour m'assurer une telle chose ?

- « Et je suis censée vous croire sur parole ? »

- « J'en ai bien peur. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous offrir… du moins pour l'instant »

J'étais sceptique… mais je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais également intéressée.

- « Qui me dit que vous tiendrez votre promesse ? »

- « Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ne pas tenir mes engagements. Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Vous iriez alors tout droit au poste de police pour déposer plainte contre ma fille »

- « Pourquoi ne pas acheter le silence de la police plutôt que le mien, dans ce cas ? »

Après tout, s'il avait autant d'influence qu'il le prétendait, cela ne devrait être qu'une formalité…

- « Mon pouvoir ne s'étend malheureusement pas jusque là » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Sinon, vous pensez bien que je ne serai pas là à tenter de négocier avec vous »

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, les mains croisées derrière le dos.

- « Je suis peut-être celui qui vous fait une offre mademoiselle Swan mais vous êtes celle qui tenez les rennes » dit-il avant de me faire à nouveau face. « Admettons que nous parvenions à un accord. Si je décide de trahir notre promesse dans un an, Edward Cullen et vous n'encourrez plus aucun risque puisque d'ici là, vous ne serez plus son élève et que les autorités administratives ne pourraient plus rien contre vous, faute de preuves. Tandis que si _vous_ décidiez de rompre notre pacte d'ici un an, je n'aurais aucun moyen de vous arrêter. Vous avez des preuves physiques de votre agression et votre frère a d'ores et déjà été interrogé, ce qui fait que vous avez au moins un témoin. Quoi que je fasse, vous pourrez _toujours_ porter plainte contre ma fille. Que ça soit demain, dans deux ou dans dix ans »

Il avait raison. En dépit des apparences, je n'étais pas celle qui était en position de faiblesse dans cette histoire. Il était donc tentant d'accepter sa proposition qui, d'apparence, semblait honnête. Et pourtant…

- « Je ne vous fais pas confiance »

- « Vous devriez. Vous et moi, nous voulons la même chose, Isabella : éviter les dommages collatéraux de votre agression. C'est aussi simple que ça. Il n'y a pas de piège, pas d'entourloupe. Contrairement à ma fille, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Ce que je veux, c'est préserver la réputation de ma famille, rien de plus. Et pour y arriver, je suis prêt à vous offrir ce dont vous rêvez, à savoir vous débarrasser de l'épée de Damoclès qui plane sur votre relation amoureuse »

J'étais partagée.

Pouvais-je réellement faire confiance au père de mon agresseuse ? Il semblait dire la vérité lorsqu'il me disait qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal mais qu'est-ce qui me prouvait sa bonne foi ? Et puis, ne pas porter plainte me posait clairement un problème de conscience. Je voulais que cette fille paye pour tout le mal qu'elle nous avait fait. Ne serait-ce pas trop facile qu'elle s'en tire à si bon compte ?

Mais, d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que je risquais, au juste, si j'acceptais l'offre de son père ? Il avait présenté d'excellents arguments pour me convaincre du bien fondé de sa proposition. Accepter de ne pas porter plainte contre sa fille réglerait définitivement la situation précaire dans laquelle nous nous trouvions, Edward et moi. Il pourrait garder son poste de professeur et moi, ma place et ma bourse à la S.U. Et surtout, surtout, nous pourrions être ensemble comme un vrai couple, sans avoir peur d'être découverts ni de subir les foudres de sa folle furieuse de fille, qui serait alors loin de nous. Nous pourrions vivre notre relation au grand jour. Enfin.

Le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle… mais étais-je prête à encourir ce risque ?

- « Alors Isabella, que pensez-vous de ma proposition ? Etes-vous prête à l'accepter ? »

J'avais envie de lui dire oui autant que j'avais envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et l'état de fatigue intense dans lequel je me trouvais ne m'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était du temps. Du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça, à tête reposée.

Or, du temps, j'en manquais cruellement. Edward allait bientôt revenir ici et, dans à peine quelques heures, les policiers viendraient m'interroger et me demanderaient si je comptais porter plainte. Il fallait donc que je me décide au plus vite. Que je me décide _maintenant_. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Il était temps de prendre mon destin en main.

_Notre_ destin en main.

_« Il y a toujours une solution, même quand la situation semble désespérée… » _

Le mantra que je ne cessais de me répéter plus tôt me revint en tête tandis que ma main caressait le bandage qui couvrait ma joue.

Ma décision était prise.

Alors, tout en plantant mon regard déterminé dans celui de mon interlocuteur, je prononçai les quelques mots qui changeraient tout.

Les quelques mots qui étaient susceptibles de nous sauver Edward et moi… avec le risque de nous condamner.

Mais la vie était faite de risques, n'est-ce pas ?

- « C'est d'accord. J'accepte de ne pas porter plainte contre Tanya… mais à une seule condition »

Il me sourit et je sus que quelle que soit cette condition, il était prêt à l'accepter sans discuter.

Quant à moi, j'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir vendu mon âme au diable.

_Les jeux sont faits, comme on dit…_

* * *

***sort sa petite tête de sa cachette***

**Aloooooooors?** **Rassurées que Bella ne soit pas défigurée à vie? Et la petite crise d'Edward ne vous a pas donné de sueurs froides j'espère!_  
_  
Que pensez-vous de la proposition du père de Tanya? Et quid de cette condition chère à Bella? Avez-vous une petite idée de ce que c'est?**

**Je vous embrasse et vous donne rendez-vous bientôt (je l'espère...) pour la suite!  
**

**Prenez soin de vous...  
**

**V.  
**


	30. Sweet surrendering

***Approche d'un pas mal assuré***

**Errr... Y'a encore quelqu'un par ici? **

**Bon. Je sais: je suis vraiment aussi lente que la plus lente des loutres mais comme je vous le dis toujours, je manque cruellement de temps dans ma vie. Croyez-moi, si je le pouvais, je passerais mes journées entières à vous écrire des histoires (et j'en aurais pour un bon moment, au vu du nombre d'idées que j'ai en stock...). Seulement voilà, j'ai un boulot, un chéri, une famille, des amis... Et la vie file à une vitesse incroyable!**

**Enfin bref. Le chapitre 29 est fin prêt et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.**

**Il faut néanmoins que vous sachiez une chose... J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire parce que pour la première fois, j'ai senti que des lectrices n'appréciaient pas beaucoup la tournure des événements. Ça m'a mis une pression énorme et m'a parfois, je l'avoue, assez attristée. **

**J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux avec cette fiction à laquelle je tiens beaucoup car, elle est, après tout, mon premier "bébé". J'essaie de la rendre réaliste. Je ne veux pas que ça soit une énième histoire romantico-romantique dégoulinante de guimauve et où tout est toujours rose et violet. Celles qui cherchent ce type d'histoires trouveront largement leur bonheur sur ce site, qui en regorge. Je ne critique pas celles qui les aiment ou les écrivent, ce n'est juste pas my cup of tea ;)**

**Je m'adresse ici à toutes celles qui ont qualifié Bella de "conne" ou je ne sais quoi d'accepter la proposition de Denali: refuseriez-vous cette proposition, vous, si elle vous permettait d'enfin avoir ce dont vous rêvez? J'admets que la prudence est mère de sûreté mais la vie n'est-elle pas aussi faite de risques? Surtout quand l'amour, la liberté sont en jeu? **

**Je ne suis pas là pour tenter de vous convaincre que la décision de mon personnage est la bonne. Dans mon monde, elle l'est et c'est tout ce qui compte. Si la tournure que prennent les choses ne vous plait définitivement pas alors je ne peux malheureusement pas vous retenir ici. J'écris avant tout pour moi, de la manière dont j'imagine les choses et non pas de la manière dont certaines espèrent qu'elles se déroulent. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop... Il serait de toute façon difficile de contenter tout le monde alors autant être fidèle à mes convictions!**

**Pfiou. Voilà, c'est dit. **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Merci pour tous vos messages et encouragements. Je n'ai pas réussi à répondre à tout le monde mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas touchée. Que du contraire... La faute au temps, encore une fois. **

**Je vous embrasse très fort et compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre en review...**

**Ah oui! J'oubliais... Ce chapitre est dédicacé à la talentueuse Anghjulina. (_Miss, le moment est arrivé et mes doigts frétiiiiillent d'impatience!_ :D )**

**On se retrouve en bas...**

**Disclaimer: Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je n'ai ni son talent (pour accorder les foules), ni son compte en banque, ni sa chevelure soyeuse ^^**

* * *

Je m'étais préparée à la fureur. Aux cris. Peut-être même aux insultes.

Mais sûrement pas au silence.

Sûrement pas au manque de réaction.

Et d'une certaine manière, cette attitude là était pire que toutes les autres. Car, je le savais, elle n'était que la face cachée d'une colère sourde. Elle semblait émaner de lui par vagues, chacune plus puissante que la précédente.

Edward m'en voulait. Il m'en voulait terriblement.

- « Edward, parle-moi » plaidai-je.

Ses yeux fixaient obstinément le mur devant lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose dans la pénombre. Sa réunion avait duré plus de quatre heures finalement, le faisant débarquer dans ma chambre peu après minuit.

- « S'il te plait »

La main que je posai sur sa cuisse sembla le sortir de sa torpeur. Il me fit enfin face et la lune éclaira brièvement son visage contorsionné en une grimace furieuse.

- « Quoi, mon avis t'intéresse maintenant ? »

Je tentai de ne pas me formaliser de la façon dont il avait craché ces mots. Je me devais de rester calme. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour nous deux.

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises » dis-je doucement. « Bien sûr que ton avis m'intéresse »

- « Non, c'est faux. Parce que si c'était vraiment le cas, alors tu n'aurais pas pris cette putain de décision sans m'en parler ! »

Avec ça, il se propulsa hors du lit. Cette scène avait un désagréable goût de déjà-vu.

- « C'était la meilleure chose à faire » statuai-je, sûre de moi.

J'avais eu assez de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça depuis qu'Eleazar Denali avait quitté cette chambre. J'avais pris la bonne décision. Sous son masque d'arrogance, cet homme était en fait démuni. Je représentais sa seule chance de garder la précieuse réputation de sa famille intacte. Je pouvais ruiner cette dernière en un claquement de doigts et il l'avait compris.

J'avais le pouvoir.

- « La meilleure chose à faire ? Laisse-moi rire… »

- « Tu ne me fais pas confiance » constatai-je amèrement.

- « C'est en cet homme que je n'ai pas confiance. Il pourrait nous broyer, Bella. Il pourrait nous broyer tous les deux, s'il le voulait »

- « Tout comme on le pourrait, nous aussi »

Il eut un rire dédaigneux.

- « Ta naïveté te perdra »

_Slap. _

J'avais l'impression de m'être pris une gifle en plein visage.

- « Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé pour te faire croire que tu avais toute autorité dans cette histoire mais tu t'es fait avoir. Ce type est plus puissant que tu ne peux l'imaginer et il n'a pas besoin de toi pour arriver à ses fins »

- « Pourquoi serait-il venu ici si c'était le cas ? Il aurait pu directement aller nous dénoncer aux autorités universitaires au lieu de chercher à faire un compromis avec moi ! »

- « Ce que tu as fait est totalement irréfléchi » éluda-t-il.

Conserver un ton posé était une tâche vraiment ardue lorsqu'il remettait en question mon jugement, voire mon intelligence, et qu'il se montrait si borné.

- « Tu vois ? Tu n'as même pas de réponse valable à me donner. Et puis, tu crois vraiment que j'ai agi comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? »

- « Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai eu le malheur de partir quelques heures et que ça a suffi pour que tu remettes en cause notre destin à tous les deux en prenant la pire décision qui soit pour nous »

Son sentiment de trahison transfigurait son visage et même si je m'en voulais de lui faire autant de mal, je ne pouvais me résoudre à regretter ma décision.

- « Tu n'en sais rien »

- « Non, _tu_ n'en sais rien. Tu ne connais pas ce type, Bella. Il pourrait être capable du pire… »

- « … comme du meilleur ! » l'interrompis-je, exaspérée. « Tu ne le connais pas non plus, Edward ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le père de Tanya qu'il est forcément aussi dérangé qu'elle ! »

- « Et s'il l'était ? »

Je soupirai, sentant doucement l'agacement me gagner.

- « Edward, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup »

- « Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire affaire avec ce type. Pas s'en m'en parler avant. Et surtout pas sans avoir de garantie… »

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- « Tu crois vraiment que j'ai accepté son offre sans avoir de garantie ? »

Cela sembla attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers moi, attendant impatiemment que j'en dise plus. Ma conversation avec Denali me revint alors en mémoire…

_**Flashback**_

_- « C'est d'accord… mais à une seule condition »_

_Il m'avait souri et j'avais su que quelle que soit cette condition, il était prêt à l'accepter sans discuter. _

_- « Je suis toute ouïe, mademoiselle Swan »_

_- « Je veux une copie des documents d'admission de Tanya dans cette fameuse institution de soins, ainsi qu'une lettre écrite et signée de votre main présentant les termes de notre accord. Et je veux votre promesse que sitôt libérée, votre fille mettra plus jamais les pieds dans cet Etat, sous peine d'annulation immédiate de notre accord »_

_Il avait médité une seconde avant de hocher la tête. _

_- « Cela me paraît raisonnable »_

_Sa réaction m'avait rassurée considérablement. La moindre hésitation de sa part m'aurait poussée à refuser sa proposition car ça aurait flairé l'entourloupe à plein nez. Mais il n'en avait eu aucune, alors… _

_- « Dans ce cas, nous avons un deal » avais-je assuré en lui tendant la main. _

_L'espace d'un instant, une expression de pur soulagement avait traversé son visage fatigué, comme si tout le poids du monde venait d'avoir été soulevé de ses épaules. Bien vite cependant, il avait repris contenance et remis son masque hautain en place. _

_Mais j'avais vu la fissure. _

_Je l'avais vue. Et elle m'avait encore un peu plus confortée dans mon choix._

_- « Sage décision, très chère. Vous ne le regretterez pas... »_

_Puis, il avait fermement serré ma main dans la sienne, marquant notre accord._

_**Fin du flashback**_

Mon petit ami me contempla longuement alors qu'il mesurait l'impact de ce que je venais de lui dire. Denali n'achetait pas mon silence contre du vent. Il l'échangeait contre une promesse et les preuves qui allaient avec.

- « Il a accepté de te fournir ces documents ? Il n'a même pas discuté ? »

Son ton était sceptique mais il semblait moins en colère. Je décidai de prendre ça pour une petite victoire et répondis à sa question par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- « Quand compte-t-il te les donner ? »

- « Nous avons rendez-vous avec lui demain »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- « Nous ? »

- « J'ai demandé à ce que tout cela se fasse en ta présence, et en celle de… euh… de mon avocat »

- « Ton avocat ? » répéta-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir.

- « Oui hum, à propos de ça… Je… Je n'en ai pas vraiment et je me suis dit que, peut-être… enfin… »

- « Tu t'es dit que le mien pourrait gérer ça »

- « Voilà »

Il ne dit rien pendant une éternité et je restai là, à me triturer les mains en attendant sa réponse.

- « Tu penses toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée ? »

- « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment »

Sa réaction était déjà moins catégorique que celle de quelques minutes plus tôt mais je sentis tout de même une vague de désespoir m'envahir. Si seulement nous pouvions trouver un terrain d'entente… Si seulement j'arrivais à le convaincre que c'était la meilleure façon de faire…

- « J'essaie d'agir au mieux avec les moyens qui se présentent à moi, Edward » soupirai-je. « Dans la vie, tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir… Est-ce que c'est un crime de tout faire pour garder ma place auprès de toi ? De saisir la moindre opportunité qui nous permettrait de rester ensemble, même si ce n'est pas celle qu'on attendait ? »

Car même si la proposition faite par Denali était très loin de la solution miracle venue tout droit du pays des rêves, des bisounours et des arcs-en-ciel, elle avait l'avantage d'être _réelle_.

J'eus la surprise de voir son regard s'adoucir légèrement.

- « J'avais déjà trouvé une solution, Bella » rappela-t-il.

- « Ca n'en était pas une, et tu le sais. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser abandonner ton poste à… »

- « Ce n'est pas de cette solution là dont je parlais »

Je le dévisageai sans comprendre. Edward m'avait uniquement parlé de son intention d'abandonner son poste pour enseigner dans un lycée privée. Aucune autre alternative n'avait été mise sur le tapis, ça, j'en étais certaine.

Alors de quoi parlait-il ?

- « Je ne te suis plus là… » avouai-je.

Il eut tout à coup l'air… nerveux ?

- « Mon avocat m'a rappelé quand j'étais en chemin pour ma réunion »

- « Et ? Est-ce qu'il a trouvé une faille dans la politique de non fraternisation ? »

Ca me paraissait difficilement envisageable mais après tout, je n'étais qu'une étudiante et non une femme de loi. J'étais loin d'être experte en matière de tenants et aboutissants de ce règlement qui nous interdisait d'être ensemble.

- « Ce n'est pas vraiment une faille. C'est plus une… Ah. Une exception. Voire une condition »

- « Est-ce que c'est censé m'éclairer ? » ris-je nerveusement.

Ses commentaires vagues et son agitation des plus palpables me rendaient perplexe. Quelle carte son avocat lui avait-il proposé de jouer ?

- « Sois plus clair, Edward. De quelle exception parles-tu ? » continuai-je.

Il trifouilla profusément ses mèches folles et au moment où j'envisageai de lui tirer les vers du nez moi-même, il consentit à prendre place face à moi.

Sa posture était rigide. Ses yeux, fuyants.

- « D'après Maître Biers, les autorités universitaires ne pourraient rien contre nous si… »

Il exhala longuement et finit par planter son regard flamboyant dans le mien.

- « … si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme »

Ma respiration se bloqua.

_Si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme._

Mon estomac remonta dans ma gorge et je fus prise de tremblements incontrôlables.

_Si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme._

Je devais forcément avoir mal compris… Y'avait-il une chance que j'aie mal compris ?

_Si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme._

Devenir sa femme. L'épouser. Nous… marier ?

- « Dis quelque chose » souffla-t-il en cherchant mon regard.

Mes yeux firent le point sur les siens et s'élargirent en le voyant m'observer avec appréhension et… espoir ?

_Espérait-il vraiment que je lui dise oui, là ? Tout de suite ?_

- « Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie. Dis-moi… dis-moi que tu ne viens pas de me demander en _mariage _sous prétexte que ça arrangerait la situation merdique dans laquelle on se trouve ! »

Il baissa les yeux et j'en m'en voulus instantanément pour le ton que je venais d'employer.

- « Excuse-moi » grognai-je. « C'est juste que… On ne peut pas faire ça. On ne peut pas se marier pour cette raison là »

- « Je vois des tas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles on pourrait le faire » contra-t-il en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille rougissante. « Le fait que je t'aime comme un fou et que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, par exemple »

Une boule de chaleur naquit dans ma poitrine et irradia mon corps tout entier. Cet homme, que j'aimais plus que tout au monde, semblait réellement prêt à m'épouser. A faire de moi sa femme. Cette idée était peut être folle, voire complètement kafkaïenne, mais comment lui en vouloir lorsqu'il me disait qu'il voulait de moi dans sa vie avec autant d'adoration, de passion dans les yeux ?

- « Edward… Moi aussi je t'aime mais… »

- « Et tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec moi ? »

- « Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Mais encore une fois… »

- « Alors accepte »

Totalement prise au dépourvu par le surréalisme de cette conversation, j'explosai d'un rire nerveux. Edward était fou. De moi, peut-être mais pas que. J'en eus la confirmation lorsqu'il posa un genou à terre en me couvant du regard.

_Seigneur, dites-moi que je rêve ! Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas en train de faire… ça !_

- « Accepte »

- « Edw… »

- « Accepte » répéta-t-il alors qu'un petit sourire gagnait ses lèvres.

- « T'es dingue ! » rigolai-je. « Relève-toi »

- « Accepte ! »

- « Je ne peux pas et tu le sais ! »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « _Pourquoi pas ?_ » répétai-je. « Parce que c'est trop tôt. Trop… trop déraisonnable ! »

- « Et alors ? Tu es celle que je veux, Bella. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être ton petit ami depuis plus longtemps pour en être certain. Quant à l'aspect déraisonnable… N'est-ce pas ce qu'est l'amour ? Déraisonnable ? »

Il avait de bons arguments et, même si j'étais flattée, je ne pouvais me résoudre à accepter cette proposition indécente.

- « Si. Mais j'aurais l'impression de le faire pour les mauvaises raisons… Même si, comme tu l'as dit, il y a des tas de bonnes raisons pour le faire »

Je me penchai vers lui et encadrai son visage boudeur de mes mains.

- « Je veux qu'il n'y ait QUE des bonnes raisons, Edward »

Il soupira mais je sus qu'il n'était pas en colère. Son sourire était toujours là. Un peu plus mélancolique peut-être mais bien là quand même.

- « Je me doutais que tu dirais un truc du genre » râla-t-il pour la forme. « Tu es… beaucoup trop pondérée ! »

- « Et toi, beaucoup trop impétueux pour le coup »

Il secoua la tête et son nez chatouilla doucement le mien. N'était-il pas adorable ?

- « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un 'non' définitif… »

Le sourire que je lui adressai aurait pu être une réponse suffisante mais je ressentis le besoin urgent de lui dire ces mots haut et fort. Parce qu'ils étaient vrais. Parce que j'y croyais dur comme fer.

Un jour, j'allais épouser Edward.

Un jour, j'allais devenir Isabella Cullen.

- « Non. Définitivement pas un 'non' définitif »

Et pour appuyer encore un peu plus mes dires, je tirai son visage vers moi et l'embrassai avec toute la ferveur que sa déclaration m'avait inspirée. Ses mains vinrent agripper mes cheveux tandis qu'il glissait sa langue entre mes lèvres. Le surréalisme de ce qu'il venait de se passer me frappa encore une fois.

Edward venait, comme qui dirait, de me demander en mariage.

_En mariage !_

Moi, Bella Swan, je venais de me faire demander en mariage !

- « Un jour, tu seras mienne, Bella Swan » susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres, les yeux grand ouverts. « Promets-le moi »

- « Je suis déjà à toi, Edward »

Il secoua la tête.

- « Promets-le moi »

- « C'est promis »

Et il m'embrassa de plus belle. Contre mes lèves, je pouvais le sentir sourire. Je laissai sa langue impétueuse dominer la mienne durant de longues et délicieuses secondes, jusqu'à ce que le souffle me manque.

Je m'écartai alors de lui, étourdie.

- « Pense à une demande un peu plus romantique tout de même, dans le futur » le taquinai-je.

Il eut un petit rire et j'eus la surprise de le voir rougir adorablement.

- « Ca manquait clairement de mise en scène, je te l'accorde… J'essaierai de faire mieux, la prochaine fois »

_La prochaine fois._

Voilà qui me laissait rêveuse…

- « Tu aurais vraiment été prêt à le faire si j'avais dit oui ? »

Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

- « Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, Bella. Absolument tout. Alors oui, si tu avais accepté, j'aurais immédiatement pris la route en direction de Forks pour demander ta main à ton père, dans les règles de l'art »

A l'évocation de Charlie, j'eus presque un frisson de terreur.

_Mon vieux père en aurait probablement fait une crise cardiaque !_

- « Tu aimes le risque, on dirait »

- « Je te l'ai dit : je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi »

- « N'importe quoi, vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça, la mine sérieuse.

Je décidai de le prendre au mot…

- « Alors fais-moi confiance pour Denali »

- « Bella… » grogna-t-il en ayant un mouvement de recul.

J'agrippai sa main pour ne pas qu'il me fuie encore une fois.

- « S'il te plaît Edward »

J'avais l'impression de ne faire que supplier ces derniers jours… Supplier Jasper d'accepter ma relation avec Edward. Supplier mon père de ne pas débarquer à l'hôpital. Et maintenant, supplier Edward qu'accepter la proposition du père de Tanya était la meilleure chose à faire.

J'avais réussi à rallier les deux premiers à ma cause. Pouvais-je parvenir au même résultat avec mon petit ami ? Rien n'était moins sûr, à en juger la façon dont il se détourna de moi et celle dont il pinça l'arête de son nez, ce qui, je l'avais appris, était synonyme de contrariété chez lui.

Mais en même temps, n'y avait-il pas un vieil adage qui disait « Jamais deux sans trois » ?

J'espérais que cette formule disait vrai dans ce cas précis.

Si le fait qu'il se pince le nez soit mauvais signe, le fait qu'il réfléchisse longtemps, lui, par contre, jouait en ma faveur. Durant une éternité, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur ses cuisses et j'eus l'impression de me trouver face à une statue de cire. Le silence, l'immobilité, la fatigue et l'effet anesthésiant des médicaments ne tardèrent pas à me rattraper et bientôt, je sentis à nouveau le sommeil me gagner. Lutter contre me pompait toute mon énergie et alors que j'étouffai un bâillement disgracieux, sa voix rauque se fit finalement de nouveau entendre, me prenant par surprise.

- « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Bella ? »

Toute trace de langueur disparût aussitôt. Edward était clairement en train de me tendre une perche que je me devais de saisir. Mes prochains mots seraient décisifs. Je les choisis donc avec un soin tout particulier.

- « Je te veux toi. Sans restriction aucune et pour toujours » soufflai-je en pressant sa main un peu plus fort.

Mon cœur fit une embardée lorsqu'il pressa la mienne en retour. Une autre suivit quand il tourna enfin la tête vers moi et que je vis la lueur de capitulation dans ses yeux.

- « J'appellerai mon avocat demain à la première heure, dans ce cas »

_YES !_

Folle de joie, je me projetai dans ses bras.

Les mots se bousculaient dans ma tête, sur mes lèvres, contre sa peau, entre deux soupirs de soulagement. Des « merci ». Des mots d'amour. Des promesses de bonheur. En réponse, il me serra plus fort dans ses bras et blottit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Ses doigts vinrent alors effleurer ma nuque pour défaire le nœud qui maintenait mon hideuse blouse d'hôpital en place et le tissu tomba autour de ma taille. Puis, il m'allongea sur le petit lit et prit quelques secondes pour me contempler. Ses yeux vibrants observèrent ma poitrine nue monter et descendre, au rythme de ma respiration.

Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Pas de rush dans la pénombre et le silence de la nuit.

Quand je tendis la main vers lui, il finit par s'allonger lui aussi, imitant ma position, avant de rapprocher mon corps du sien d'une main autour de ma taille. L'autre, elle, caressait ma joue, mes lèvres, une clavicule.

Nous restâmes comme ça longtemps. A vrai dire, Edward ne fit rien d'autre que me tenir contre lui, cette nuit-là. Mais blottie contre lui, alors qu'il me couvait de son regard amoureux et de ses chastes caresses, je me sentis plus désirée que jamais.

Plus _amoureuse_ que jamais.

Et quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent timidement chasser l'obscurité et éclairer le visage endormi de l'homme que j'aimais, annonçant un jour nouveau, je m'autorisai enfin à croire sans réserve.

Croire en un nouveau départ pour lui et moi.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions vivre le premier jour du reste de notre vie.

* * *

Le sanctuaire de Maître Biers était un cabinet tout en lumière, en meubles design et en colonnes de livres à l'équilibre précaire.

- « Merci de nous recevoir si vite » fit Edward en enlevant son manteau.

Lorsqu'il avait mentionné la fameuse proposition de Denali à son avocat le matin même au téléphone, ce dernier nous avait conviés à le rejoindre à son cabinet à peine une heure plus tard, décalant tous ses rendez-vous de la matinée pour l'occasion. Je m'étais étonnée de cette disponibilité sans limites – après tout, ces deux derniers jours, ils avaient conversé au téléphone à toute heure du jour et de la nuit – et Edward m'avait expliqué que plus que son avocat, Riley Biers était avant tout son ami. Les deux hommes avaient été au lycée ensemble, non loin de Seattle, et avaient gardé un contact régulier depuis lors. Le fait qu'ils se connaissent depuis presque toute une vie faisait qu'ils s'estimaient beaucoup, tout les deux. Et c'était là une réelle chance, dans le sens où Riley ferait sans nul doute son maximum pour défendre les intérêts de son ami, et les miens par la même occasion.

Nous étions entre de bonnes mains.

- « C'est normal, Edward. Vu l'urgence de la situation, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps… Vous devez être Isabella Swan, je présume ? » questionna-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je glissai ma main dans la sienne. Il avait une poigne ferme et volontaire. Je me sentis immédiatement à l'aise.

- « Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella »

- « Uniquement si vous m'appelez Riley » sourit-il.

- « C'est d'accord »

Il nous invita à nous asseoir et je gigotai un moment pour trouver la position la moins douloureuse possible. Mes côtes me faisaient moins souffrir que la veille mais la sensation de tiraillement constant n'était pas des plus confortables…

« Bien. J'ai pris la liberté de contacter l'avocat de Denali afin qu'il vienne ici avec son client dans une petite heure. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour discuter de cette fameuse et alléchante proposition. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais que vous me disiez comment s'est déroulé votre entretien avec la police ce matin, Bella… »

- « Bien. C'était… bien »

Il éclata d'un rire rauque.

- « Puis-je vous demander d'élaborer ? »

- « Bien sûr » rougis-je.

_**Flashback  
**  
Ce matin-là, après avoir avalé trois bouchées de l'infâme petit déjeuner que l'on m'avait apporté, une nouvelle infirmière vint m'informer que deux officiers demandaient à m'interroger. Edward en profita pour rentrer chez lui pour prendre une douche et programmer une entrevue avec son avocat, comme il me l'avait promis plus tôt._

_- « Ils sont simplement là pour écouter ta version des faits… Donne leur les réponses qu'ils attendent et lorsqu'ils te demanderont si tu veux porter plainte, refuse simplement. Ils ne peuvent pas te forcer à le faire » me rassura-t-il en embrassant mon front. « Tout ira très bien, je te le promets »_

_Il s'était alors éclipsé, me laissant seule avec mon angoisse et deux policiers en civil qui semblaient bien embêtés d'être là. Comme prévu, ils me demandèrent d'expliquer le déroulement de l'agression. Je leur relatai les faits docilement, et répondis avec précision à toutes les questions additionnelles. Où j'étais avant les faits. La raison pour laquelle ma colocataire n'était pas présente. La façon dont Tanya s'était introduite dans ma chambre. Celle dont elle m'avait immobilisée au sol. D'où elle avait sorti son couteau... _

_Tout cela ne sembla pas les passionner le moins du monde, et ce malgré le fait que l'instigatrice de cette agression était issue d'une famille à la notoriété notoire._

_- « Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Tanya Denali vous a agressée ? »_

_J'optai pour une réponse vraie, mais des plus vagues…_

_- « Mon petit ami est son ex petit copain. Elle est simplement… jalouse »_

_L'homme hocha de la tête, comme si cela confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà. Si Tanya les avait informés du statut délicat qui définissait ma relation avec Edward, ils n'en firent pas mention. Mais après tout, les histoires de politique de non-fraternisation de l'université étaient probablement le cadet de leurs soucis. La police avait déjà bien assez à faire comme ça, dans une ville comme Seattle…_

_Lorsque le rapport leur parut complet, ils me demandèrent simplement de passer au poste de police sitôt que je serai sortie de l'hôpital en vue de porter plainte à l'encontre de Tanya. _

_- « Je ne souhaite pas porter plainte contre elle »_

_Pour la première fois, ma réponse sembla les surprendre et d'une façon ridicule, je me félicitai de susciter autre chose chez ces deux flics blasés qu'une placidité à toute épreuve. _

_- « Vraiment ? Cette fille a pourtant bien failli vous défigurer. »_

_- « La cicatrice sera minime »_

_Le plus grand des deux hommes plissa des yeux. _

_- « Mademoiselle Swan, si quelqu'un vous a menacée, il faut nous le dire »_

_- « Personne ne m'a menacée, monsieur l'agent. Je ne veux pas assigner Tanya en justice parce que même si ce qu'elle a fait est complètement fou, je… je peux comprendre » mentis-je._

_Le regard sceptique qu'il me lança me poussa à sortir la carte du cliché de base._

_- « C'est juste une femme amoureuse, vous savez. Nous somme parfois un peu trop sensibles »_

_Je sus que c'était gagné quand l'autre officier roula discrètement des yeux. Les mots « Ah, ces bonnes femmes…» se lisaient sur son visage. Il devait me prendre pour une imbécile mais si cela me permettait d'honorer ma part du contrat, alors, je m'en foutais._

_- « Très bien. Après tout, vous faites comme vous le sentez, on ne peut vous forcer à rien. Mais faites-nous signe si vous changez d'avis… »_

_- « Comptez sur moi, officier »_

_Il acquiesça de la tête et suivit son partenaire hors de la chambre sans dire un mot de plus._

_**Fin du flashback**_

- « Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile » admis-je, toujours étonnée de la tournure positive qu'avait pris l'interrogatoire tant redouté. « Je pensais qu'ils me cuisineraient un peu plus ou du moins, que mon refus de porter plainte les rendrait plus… suspicieux ? »

_Non pas que j'allais m'en plaindre…_

- « C'était assez prévisible... Le taux de criminalité de cette ville atteint des sommets ces dernières années. Les autorités policières ont déjà bien assez à faire que pour s'occuper de toute la paperasse qu'induirait une plainte supplémentaire. Alors si elles peuvent éviter… »

- « Ca nous fait un problème en moins à régler » conclut Edward.

- « Exactement » sourit son avocat. « Maintenant, si vous me parliez de cette fameuse proposition qui vous a été faite, Bella ? »

Durant le quart d'heure suivant, je reportai avec le plus d'exactitude dont j'étais capable mon entretien de la veille avec le père de Tanya. Sérieux et attentif, Riley ne cessa d'acquiescer et prendre des notes, posant parfois l'une ou l'autre question pour avoir un éclaircissement, et je fus surprise de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsque j'eus terminé mon monologue.

- « Rassurez-vous, je pense que vous avez parfaitement eu raison de saisir cette occasion »

Je clignai des yeux, stupéfaite.

- « Vous croyez ? »

- « J'en suis même certain »

Son assurance me surprenait réellement. Edward avait été si réticent, lui…

- « Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agisse d'un piège ? » questionna d'ailleurs ce dernier.

- « J'en doute fort. Cet homme redoute par-dessus tout une fuite dans la presse. Et malgré tout, il accepte de fournir les documents officiels de l'admission de sa fille dans un établissement de soins mentaux et ce, en l'échange de quoi ? D'une simple promesse aucune plainte ne sera déposée contre sa fille. Si ce n'est pas un gage de confiance doublé d'une preuve de désespoir, alors je ne sais pas ce que c'est… »

- « Et si ces documents étaient faux ? »

- « Edward, tu blesses mon ego, là. Tu crois vraiment que je suis incapable de différencier un document officiel d'un faux ? » fit-il en se désignant de l'index. « Mec, accorde-moi un peu de crédit ! »

Son ton me fit sourire et quand je jetai un coup d'œil en direction d'Edward, je vis que c'était également son cas. Il semblait de moins en moins tendu, ce qui me soulagea. J'espérais que l'optimisme de son avocat vienne définitivement à bout de ses dernières réticences.

- « Sans parler de la lettre signée de sa main, reprenant les termes de l'accord conclu. Bien joué sur ce coup d'ailleurs, Bella. Je suis impressionné… »

Son compliment me fit rougir.

- « Encore faut-il qu'il accepte de le signer » râla Edward, de son côté.

Riley roula des yeux.

- « Il n'est pas en position de refuser quoi que ce soit » statua-t-il en se levant pour venir s'appuyer contre l'énorme bureau en chêne massif devant lequel nous étions assis.

Il mit la main sur l'épaule contractée de mon petit ami. Son client et ami.

- « Tu me fais confiance vieux, pas vrai ? »

- « Tu sais bien que oui » soupira Edward.

- « Alors crois-moi si je te dis que cette proposition est une réelle chance pour vous deux. Et que nous allons la saisir »

* * *

Ce que nous fîmes, près de deux heures plus tard.

Après avoir longuement discuté des modalités, l'avocat d'Edward et celui d'Eleazar Denali mirent le point final à la fameuse déclaration sur l'honneur qui scellerait notre accord. Ce dernier y était détaillé minutieusement, si bien que si Denali venait à manquer à sa parole, un simple envoi du document à la presse anéantirait à coup sûr la réputation de la famille de Tanya. Et malgré ce risque considérable, le père de cette dernière ne rechigna pas à y apposer sa signature, à côté de celles d'Edward, de la mienne et de nos avocats respectifs, tandis que Riley s'occupait de vérifier une ultime fois la conformité des documents d'admission de mon agresseuse dans une clinique spécialisée à Juneau. Il s'entretint au téléphone avec le gérant de l'institution durant de longues minutes avant de raccrocher, l'air satisfait.

- « Tout me semble conforme, tant au niveau des dates d'admission que des numéros de dossier »

- « Je l'ai dis et je le répète : je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir. Nous sommes tous ici pour la même chose : faire que cet incident appartienne du passé et ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de me lancer dans une quelconque quête vengeresse… »

- « Dans ce cas, tout est en ordre Monsieur Denali » sourit Maître Biers en se levant. « Mes clients et moi-même sommes ravis d'avoir fait affaire avec vous »

Il lui tendit une main que le père de Tanya secoua fermement avant de se tourner vers moi.

- « Mademoiselle Swan… Merci. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Cet homme à la mine contrite et au regard étonnamment reconnaissant était-il vraiment le même homme que celui, arrogant et sûr de lui, qui était venu me rendre visite la nuit dernière ?

Venait-il réellement de me _remercier_ ?

- « Contentez-vous de respecter votre promesse et de garder votre fille loin de nous » intervint Edward en passant une main possessive autour de ma taille.

Si le moment n'avait pas été aussi crucial, j'aurais pu trouver son attitude autoritaire et protectrice plutôt sexy. Mais le moment _était_ crucial. Et le masque impassible d'Eleazar Denali réapparut aussi vite qu'il était tombé.

- « Oh mais j'y compte bien, Monsieur Cullen. J'y compte bien… J'ose espérer que la première partie de cette phrase est également valable pour vous. Je n'accepterai pas que vous me plantiez un couteau dans le dos »

Je frémis à la menace perceptible dans sa voix.

- « Cela n'arrivera pas »

- « Bien. »

Il ramassa son manteau et son attaché-case avant de se tourner à nouveau vers nous.

- « Au fait, j'oubliais Mademoiselle Swan. Je me suis entretenu avec un membre du Conseil d'Administration de la S.U. ce matin à propos d'un _malencontreux événement_ qui vous contraint à quitter le séminaire de Monsieur Cullen. Il s'est montré très… compréhensif. Vous devriez avoir des nouvelles du département de Lettres plus tard dans la journée »

Il avait donc tenu parole…

- « Voilà une très bonne nouvelle ! » s'enthousiasma l'avocat d'Edward. « Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner messieurs »

Avec ça, il les convia à le suivre hors de son cabinet et lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Les mots « C'est fini ! C'est enfin fini ! Toute cette histoire est terminée ! » se répétaient inlassablement dans mon esprit, sonnant à chaque fois plus vrais. Plus réels.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau normalement. Je me sentais plus légère. Et extatique. Et vraiment… vraiment…

_Bien. _

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement en même temps qu'Edward et nous éclatâmes de rire en nous tournant l'un vers l'autre.

_C'était… fini ? Je ne pouvais pas y croire !_

- « Tu es rassuré ? »

- « Ca me fait mal de le dire… mais je pense qu'il est sincère, finalement » admit-il en s'approchant de moi. « Du moins, je l'espère. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur… »

L'une de ses mains vint caresser ma joue et je fermai les yeux sous la sensation.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je murmurai les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres mais que je n'avais pas encore osé énoncer de peur de rompre le charme.

- « Ca veut dire que… qu'on peut définitivement mettre cette histoire derrière nous ? Qu'on est enfin tranquilles ? »

- « Il semblerait bien que oui »

Son visage paraissait serein, heureux. Et moi aussi, j'étais heureuse.

- « J'ai du mal à y croire » avouai-je tout bas.

- « Tu n'es pas la seule. Et pourtant… »

Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Certes, faire confiance au père de la femme qui avait tenté de me défigurer avait été périlleux. Voire même kamikaze. Mais au final, j'avais eu raison de saisir la chance qui m'avait été donnée. Car oui, c'était bien une chance, quoi qu'on en dise. Un doute subsistait, bien sûr. Il subsisterait peut-être même toujours mais j'avais choisi de croire en notre bonne étoile. Et Edward aussi, finalement.

- « Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je pense que tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse, Bella »

Je le fixai sans détour, surprise de la sincérité qui se trouvait dans son regard et dans ses mots. Moi, courageuse ?

_La plus courageuse, nuance. _

- « La plus têtue aussi » poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire. « Mais comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? Tout ce que tu fais, tu le fais pour nous. Pour me rendre heureux »

Je me contentai de lui rendre son sourire, à court de mots. Oui, tout ce que je faisais, c'était pour lui. Pour nous. Pour qu'on puisse être ensemble.

Ses mots me touchaient bien plus qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

- « Viens-là »

J'obéis, glissant mes mains autour de son cou et me relevai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Calmement. Chastement. J'avais envie de prendre mon temps. De savourer. Mais Edward, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille…

Il agrippa ma nuque et pressa sa bouche plus durement contre la mienne, y insérant rapidement sa langue exigeante. Je m'entendis vaguement couiner, étourdie et charmée par cette délicieuse intrusion.

Son baiser avait un goût de victoire. Une victoire contre tous ce et ceux qui s'étaient mis entre nous sans jamais parvenir à nous séparer. Une victoire contre la fatalité.

Une victoire que mon amant avait apparemment l'intention de célébrer…

- « J'ai hâte qu'on soit seuls pour fêter ça dignement, toi et moi » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille avant d'en mordre le lobe. « Ce soir, tu es à moi »

J'eus l'impression qu'une langue de feu me lécha des pieds à la tête. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de me retrouver seule avec lui. Notre dernière nuit ensemble avait beau remonter à la veille, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité…

- « Mmmh »

- « Patience bébé »

- « HEM HEM » toussa une voix derrière nous.

Je fis un bond monumental qui me propulsa à au moins deux mètres d'Edward, rappelant mes côtes douloureuses à mon bon souvenir. Riley se tenait près de la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés et les sourcils relevés. Il se retenait visiblement de rire et je me demandai s'il avait assisté à l'entièreté de notre petit échange plutôt _collé-serré_. Je baissai les yeux vers mes chaussures, rouge d'embarras. L'avocat d'Edward eut néanmoins la courtoisie de ne pas commenter la cause de ma mortification.

- « Félicitations les amis, je pense que nous pouvons officiellement déclarer cette affaire comme étant classée » s'enthousiasma-t-il en croisant ses longues jambes par-dessus son bureau. « C'est du beau boulot »

Cet homme était vraiment à mille lieues du cliché de l'avocat guindé.

- « Encore merci Riley. Je t'en dois une… »

- « Tu n'as qu'à m'inviter à déjeuner ! J'ai envie d'un bon gros steak et mon prochain rendez-vous n'est qu'à 14 heures… A moins que vous ayez envie de fêter ça en comité plus… restreint ? »

Il agita les sourcils et, embarrassée par son sous-entendu, je me sentis obligée d'intervenir.

- « Oh non, nous… nous avons déjà rendez-vous avez des amis pour déjeuner. Pas de... hum… de comité restreint »

Avant de sortir de l'hôpital, j'avais en effet téléphoné à Jasper pour lui dire qu'il était inutile qu'il vienne me récupérer à l'hôpital car Edward s'en chargeait. Il m'avait demandé comment s'était passé l'entretien et je lui avais proposé de se retrouver, avec tous les autres, dans une petite brasserie dans le centre-ville un peu plus tard afin d'en discuter tout en déjeunant ensemble. Ce déjeuner serait également l'occasion, pour Edward et moi, de leur annoncer le deal passé avec le père de Tanya. Ca n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais nous ne voulions plus mentir à nos amis et notre famille.

Plus jamais.

- « Mais vous pouvez tout à fait vous joindre à nous ! Ca nous ferait plaisir de vous inviter, n'est-ce pas Edward ? » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

- « Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Et puis, Alice sera là et ça fait une éternité que tu ne l'as pas vue »

- « Le moucheron vient ? » ricana-t-il.

- « Oui, elle étudie ici, avec Bella. Elles sont colocataires, d'ailleurs »

- « Ma foi, pourquoi pas… »

C'est ainsi que, moins d'une heure plus tard, nous retrouvâmes Alice, Jasper, Rose et Emmett devant l'antique façade d'un petit bistro de quartier. L'endroit était connu pour fabriquer les meilleurs hamburgers de toute la ville et, après mes derniers ersatz de repas ingurgités à l'hôpital – sérieusement, qui pouvait appeler une espèce de purée verdâtre au goût de carton un « repas » ? – je mourrais d'envie d'ingurgiter quelque chose qui soit _vraiment_ mauvais pour mon organisme.

Et mes fesses.

- « La voilà ! » s'enthousiasma Alice en m'apercevant au coin de la rue.

Elle fonça sur moi comme une flèche, et je la rattrapai comme je pus alors qu'Edward la réprimandait doucement. Derrière elle, le reste de la bande était là, comme les amis formidables qu'ils étaient. Il y avait même un invité-surprise...

- « Wow, très 'badass' le cocard, Bella. Lady Gaga va totalement s'inspirer de cette tendance émergente »

Je tentai de le frapper dans les côtes mais il rattrapa mon bras et m'emprisonna des siens, me faisant grimacer.

- « Très drôle Dem » marmonnai-je contre sa veste alors que, derrière moi, Alice hurlait à quel point elle était heureuse de revoir Riley. « Je peux t'en faire un aussi, si le look 'badass' te branche tant que ça »

- « Sans façon… Mais c'est gentil de proposer ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-delà mon épaule.

- « Tu ne nous présente pas ? »

Je m'attelai donc à présenter Riley à mes amis, à l'exception d'Emmett et Alice qui le connaissaient déjà de longue date. Et quand vint le tour de Demetri, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant de se sourire d'une manière plutôt… _bizarre_.

Et par bizarre, j'entendais… charmeuse?

_Oh._

_Oh !_

Riley était-il lui aussi…

- « Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » chuchota Rosalie à mon oreille tandis que nous entrions dans le restaurant.

- « Carrément, ouais. Et si on a raison, alors ça veut dire que Dem a trouvé sa toute nouvelle proie » ricanai-je.

Ce dernier se tourna vers nous à ce moment précis et remua des sourcils en désignant discrètement Riley de la tête.

- « Bingo » sourit mon amie.

Puis, quand Alice l'interpella et qu'il se retourna pour lui répondre, c'est Riley qui se tourna vers nous pour reproduire les mêmes mimiques, tout en reluquant ses fesses.

- « Bango » enchaînai-je.

Nous eûmes toutes les peines du monde à contenir notre fou rire.

* * *

Etonnamment, mes amis avaient plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Du moins, mieux que nous avions osé l'espérer. Emmett et Alice m'avaient dit qu'ils auraient probablement fait la même chose que moi, tout comme Demetri. Jasper et Rosalie, eux, avaient été loin d'être enchantés de savoir que l'on « collaborait » avec un parfait inconnu prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins mais au final, tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que la proposition de Denali constituait une réelle porte de sortie.

Etroite, peut-être, mais une porte de sortie quand même.

Il faut dire que le discours assuré de Riley avait terminé de balayer leurs derniers soupçons, comme ça avait été le cas avec Edward.

_Ce mec n'était pas avocat pour rien : il savait convaincre les foules !_

Un certain grand brun aux yeux bleus avait d'ailleurs paru subjugué par tant de charisme…

- « Bella ? »

La voix d'Edward me sortit brutalement de mes pensées.

- « Tu avais l'air d'être sur une autre planète » me sourit-il tendrement. « On y est »

Effectivement, au travers de la vitre teintée de sa Volvo, je pouvais voir la façade couverte de lierre de mon dortoir. Edward m'avait proposé de m'installer chez lui durant quelques jours, le temps que je me remette de mes blessures, et j'avais besoin de récupérer quelques affaires dans ma chambre. En relevant les yeux vers la fenêtre de cette dernière, un violent frisson me secoua le corps et je me forçai à réguler ma respiration devenue laborieuse.

Tout à coup, revenir ici me parut être la plus mauvaise idée qui soit…

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille à ta place ? » poursuivit-il, inquiet. « Je peux être de retour dans à peine cinq minutes, si tu m'indiques clairement où trouver quoi »

- « Non, je tiens à y aller. Mais tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux »

Tanya avait beau toujours être en détention, ou déjà haut dans les airs en direction de Juneau, le fait de remettre les pieds dans la pièce dans laquelle elle m'avait agressée m'inquiétait tout de même un peu. Je savais que c'était irrationnel. Et je savais aussi que revenir sur les lieux « du crime » était une étape indispensable pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment d'insécurité. Comme le fait de remonter directement sur un vélo après une chute, sous peine de ne plus jamais oser le faire…

J'étais prête à le faire. Mais je devais bien avouer qu'avoir Edward à mes côtés me rassurerait considérablement.

- « La question ne se pose même pas, Bella… »

Avec ça, il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour venir ouvrir ma portière. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et, ensemble, nous pénétrâmes dans un dortoir aux couloirs silencieux, début des vacances oblige. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Main dans la main, nous empruntâmes le vieil escalier en bois qui grinça sous notre poids, jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Troisième porte sur la gauche. Chambre 253.

_Nous y étions. _

Presque au ralenti, je tournai la clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte, surprise de voir ma main trembler sur la poignée. Et…

Tout était à sa place.

Les livres sur l'étagère. Les vêtements dans les armoires. Les draps soigneusement tirés sur les lits. Le sol était immaculé. L'air embaumait le pin et le cèdre.

Alice avait fait en sorte que la chambre retrouve son état normal, comme si les événements de la veille n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

- « Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Edward en réaction à mon immobilité.

- « Ouais, je… Ca va »

Je me dirigeai alors vers mon armoire et en sortit rapidement un sac dans lequel je balançai pêle-mêle pulls, t-shirts, jeans, pyjama et sous-vêtements. Je récupérai ensuite ma trousse de toilette dans la salle de bain et la jetai par-dessus l'amas difforme avant de zipper la fermeture du sac. Edward le balança par-dessus son épaule et, alors que nous nous apprêtions à quitter la chambre pour de bon, je remarquai une enveloppe au pied du petit meuble d'entrée. Apparemment, elle avait simplement été glissée sous la porte. Elle était adressée à mon nom et portait le sceau de l'université.

_Se pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de la fameuse lettre que le père de Tanya avait évoquée à la fin du rendez-vous ? _

Je la décachetai soigneusement et en extrait deux feuilles, dont l'entête de la première correspondait au secrétariat de la Faculté de Lettres de la S.U. Automatiquement, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

_C'est ça. Ca doit forcément être ça !_

Edward posa le sac et vint se poster derrière moi tandis que je lus les quelques phrases d'une voix fébrile…

_**Mademoiselle Swan,**_

_**Veuillez trouver, en complément de la présente lettre, votre nouvel horaire pour le semestre à venir. La résiliation de votre inscription au séminaire « Littérature française » dispensé par le Professeur E. Cullen a bien été enregistrée. Vous suivrez désormais le séminaire « Littérature, presse et censure », assuré par le Professeur L. De La Rosa.**_

_**Une copie de cette lettre ainsi que de votre horaire vous a été envoyée par e-mail.  
**_

_**Nous vous souhaitons bonne réception de la présente.**_

_**Pour la Faculté de Lettres,**_

_**A.L. Jones, Secrétaire  
**_

_**O.M. Sherman, Doyen**_

- « Denali a un sens de l'humour très… piquant »

- « 'Littérature, presse et censure' » répétai-je. « J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait choisi ce séminaire au hasard »

Pour moi, il s'agissait clairement d'un reminder : mon agression était un sujet clairement soumis à la censure et mieux valait ne plus jamais l'évoquer – surtout pas en présence de la presse – sous peine de représailles immédiates.

J'avais bien compris le message.

- « Le séminaire du professeur De La Rosa est assez intéressant… si on omet son empathie pour le jargon juridico-pompeux d'un autre temps et cet espèce de tic nerveux qui le pousse à se racler la gorge tous les cinq mots »

- « La ferme ! » rigolai-je en frappant le bras qu'il glissait autour de ma taille. « J'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire que ça ! »

- « Oh, ça, j'ai du mal à le croire »

Je me tournai vers lui et le défiai du regard.

- « Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux »

- « Jaloux, moi ? »

- « Hin hin. Et que mes brillantes interventions durant ton séminaire vont te manquer… »

Il me fixa durant de longues secondes et je vis l'esquisse d'un sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il replaça une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille.

- « Je l'admets. Elles vont me manquer. _Tu_ vas me manquer… »

Et là, face à son regard vibrant d'émotion, la réalité des choses me frappa de plein fouet.

Je n'étais officiellement plus l'étudiante d'Edward.

Il n'était plus mon professeur.

Plus rien ne nous obligeait à nous cacher, désormais.

Nous étions… libres. Libres de nous aimer aux yeux de tous. J'en tenais la preuve formelle entre mes mains moites…

- « Merci de t'être battue pour nous » continua-t-il. « Je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Si on peut être ensemble aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi. Je t'aime Bella »

- « Je t'aime aussi » soufflai-je, troublée par sa déclaration.

Il déposa un baiser sur le pansement qui couvrait le côté de mon visage et geste tendre me fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

- « C'est vraiment en train d'arriver alors ? » murmurai-je avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation. « Je ne suis plus ton étudiante ? »

- « Et je ne suis plus ton professeur »

J'exhalai un souffle tremblant.

Tout cela était bien réel. Tangible. Et même si j'étais heureuse que notre relation soit enfin libérée de toute contravention, une grande partie de moi allait regretter ce fameux séminaire de littérature. Parce qu'il qui avait élargi ma vision des choses, tant sur l'art que je chérissais le plus au monde que sur moi-même.

Je devais beaucoup au professeur Cullen…

- « Dans un certain sens, c'est regrettable. Ton cours était vraiment mon préféré d'entre tous… »

- « Parce que tu pouvais me mater en douce ? » me taquina-t-il.

J'éclatai d'un rire qui entraîna automatiquement le sien et d'un seul coup, j'eus l'impression que tout le poids du monde venait d'être retiré de mes épaules. Cette lettre était la preuve que les liens d'autorité qui nous retenaient prisonniers avaient été brisés. Nous n'étions plus l'un pour l'autre qu'Edward et Bella, comme nous en rêvions depuis des mois.

_Juste… un homme et une femme. Un couple comme il en existait tant d'autres._

Rire de la sorte me fit un bien fou… Depuis combien de temps au juste ne m'étais-je plus sentie aussi libre ? Aussi insouciante ? Moi-même, tout simplement ?

Une éternité.

Je voulais que ça dure. Je voulais rire, sourire, profiter du cadeau qui nous était fait à Edward et moi, encore et encore.

- « Pas si 'en douce' que ça, apparemment. Mais il y a un peu de ça oui… Tu étais définitivement le professeur le plus torride du campus »

- « Torride hein ? » sourit-il, une lueur ardente dans le fond de ses yeux.

D'amusante et taquine, l'atmosphère se fit soudainement plus lourde et électrique.

Et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire…

- « Hum hum »

Il se lécha les lèvres et amena sa bouche à mon oreille.

- « J'aimerais bien te dire que tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, bébé, mais ce n'est pas exactement la partie de mon anatomie qui les apprécie à leur plus juste valeur… »

Avec ça, il colla son bassin contre mon ventre et ce dernier se tordit de la plus agréable façon qui soit. Edward me voulait, ici et maintenant. Son désir pointant contre mon estomac en était la preuve la plus irréfutable…

- « J'ai envie de toi, Bella. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour… » murmura-t-il en écho à mes pensées.

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse pour agripper mes cheveux et prendre mes lèvres d'assaut, tel le prédateur sans merci qu'il était. Et je le laissai faire, telle une proie désireuse et consentante. Ses lèvres ravagèrent les miennes de longues secondes, me laissant pantelante et avide de _plus_, tandis qu'il me faisait reculer en direction du lit. Ses gestes assurés firent tôt de me débarrasser du moindre bout de tissu qui couvrait ma peau et lorsque je fus entièrement nue, il me fit allonger sur le matelas. Il retira alors ses propres vêtements et vint couvrir mon corps du sien en veillant à ne pas mettre tout son poids sur mes côtes fragiles. Au loin, j'entendis un téléphone sonner mais les lèvres insistantes d'Edward me firent vite oublier cette interruption inopinée.

- « Bella… j'ai besoin… Maintenant… Je ne pourrai pas… »

- « Chuuuut. Je comprends. Moi aussi j'en ai besoin »

Il n'y aurait pas de préliminaires. Pas cette fois.

Et ça m'était bien égal… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était sentir que je lui appartenais. Que je lui appartenais vraiment. J'avais envie de voir si je pouvais me sentir encore plus vivante que je ne l'étais déjà. De m'étouffer de lui, du goût de sa peau, de ses mains sur moi. Envie de célébrer cette nouvelle page de notre histoire. Cette nouvelle page de notre vie d'amants.

_Et Edward semblait nourrir le même désir..._

- « Dis-moi si je te fais mal » murmura-t-il en pressant son sexe nu contre le mien.

J'acquiesçai et en une seule poussée, il fut à l'intérieur de moi.

Je gémis lourdement tandis qu'il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, son souffle chaud et erratique percutant ma peau. Son bassin entama alors un rythme lent, tout en profondeur, en totale contradiction avec l'urgence qu'il avait manifestée quelques secondes plus tôt. Comme si le fait d'être en moi l'avait calmé, apaisé.

Ses ondulations lascives déclenchèrent un véritable brasier dans le creux de mes reins et j'agrippai la tête de lit pour propulser mes hanches vers les siennes. Mon mouvement déclencha une sensation désagréable de tiraillement au niveau de mes côtes mais cela fut vite oublié lorsque je vis les yeux de mon amant se poser avec envie sur ma poitrine ainsi mise en valeur.

- « Mmmmh » gémis-je quand il captura l'une de mes pointes érigées entre ses lèvres.

Sa langue et ses dents s'attelèrent alors à me rendre folle. Je pouvais sentir chaque caresse rugueuse, chaque titillement, chaque succion, chaque tendre morsure me rapprocher du bord du précipice. Je gémissais sans retenue, le suppliant d'arrêter tout en pressant son visage un peu plus contre ma poitrine. C'était trop. Pas assez. Trop. Pas assez. Plus. Plus. Stop ! Plus ! Et au moment où je sentis les prémisses de mon orgasme monter en moi, sa bouche gourmande libéra mon téton avant de se tordre en un sourire ravageur.

- « Un jour, je te ferai jouir comme ça. Pas de pénétration. Juste toi, moi, ma bouche et tes superbes seins » murmura-t-il en pinçant ma pointe sensible entre son pouce et son index.

Je geignis de plus belle, transportée par ses mots, son geste et cette promesse de plaisir à venir.

- « Mais pas là… » poursuivit-il. « Là, je veux juste m'enfouir en toi encore et encore. Te sentir trembler et te refermer sur de moi »

- « Ed…ward… »

- « Mmmh… Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait de t'entendre gémir mon prénom comme ça » grogna-t-il en accentuant encore un peu plus ses poussées.

_Dieu, j'allais mourir de plaisir…_

- « Dis…moi »

- « Ca me donne envie de t'en donner plus… toujours plus »

Il changea de position et en ouvrant les yeux, je le découvris à genoux entre mes cuisses ouvertes pour lui, son sexe toujours profondément enfoui en moi. Son regard était flamboyant. Habité. Malgré les preuves bleutées et violacées de l'attaque de Tanya, dans ses yeux, je me sentis comme la plus belle, la plus désirable et désirée des femmes qui aient jamais foulé le sol de cette planète.

Il balança les hanches vers l'arrière avant de revenir à la charge et je hurlai sous la déferlante de sensations que me procurait cette nouvelle position.

- « Bordel » jura-t-il, les dents serrées.

Son regard fou ne cessait de naviguer entre mon visage, ma poitrine et l'endroit où nous étions joints. Inlassablement. Les miens, eux, ne quittaient son visage que pour observer les veines bleutées de son cou, preuve visible des efforts qu'il mettait en œuvre pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et me prendre avec abandon. Pourtant, il n'accéléra jamais la cadence. Il continua son délectable traitement durant de longues minutes, nous emmenant tous les deux lentement mais sûrement vers notre point de rupture.

- « Edward… Plus v-vite… » suppliai-je en me tortillant, à la recherche de l'ultime étincelle qui m'enflammerait pour de bon.

- « Non. Je veux que tu viennes comme ça »

- « Mais… »

- « Pas de 'mais' » grogna-t-il en amenant son pouce à l'endroit où nous étions joints. « Ressens, juste. Laisse-toi aller. Ne lutte pas, bébé… »

Une simple pression sur mon clitoris gonflé suffit à mettre le feu aux poudres. Une lame de fond émergea du plus profond de mes entrailles et j'explosai comme jamais auparavant, entraînant Edward dans ma chute vertigineuse et sublime. A peine couverte par le bruit de ma propre respiration, je pus entendre sa voix exaltée prononcer mon prénom avec ferveur. Au travers de mes paupières alourdies par la luxure, je pus le voir se tendre au dessus de mon corps en sueur, beau à en pleurer. Et contre mon cœur, je pus sentir le sien battre comme un dératé, lorsqu'il finit par retomber sur moi, repus et épuisé.

_C'est moi ou chaque séance de sexe est meilleure que la précédente ?_

Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux mouillés et emmêlés en soupirant de contentement.

_On dit que pratiquer rend les choses meilleures, après tout. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'appliquerait pas au sexe ?_

Mon médecin aurait probablement désapprouvé le fait que j'aie des relations sexuelles avec mon petit-ami si tôt après mon agression mais _bon sang_, même si ça avait parfois été inconfortable, je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde.

_Pas une seule, non._

- « Bébé ? »

- « Mmmh ? » souris-je, les yeux clos.

- « Est-ce que tu as... des mouchoirs ou quelque chose ? »

- « Oh ! Bien sûr, attends… »

Je tendis le bras vers le tiroir de ma commode à la recherche d'un paquet de kleenex, grimaçant en repensant aux scènes de sexe que l'on pouvait voir dans les films. Les acteurs n'avaient jamais besoin de mouchoirs, eux !

_Foutue publicité mensongère…_

- « Merci » murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse lorsque je lui en tendis un avant d'en prendre un pour moi.

Nous fîmes ce que nous avions à faire et je passai les quelques minutes suivantes à tenter de trouver la position idéale dans les bras de mon amoureux. Bien sûr, ce fut lorsque j'y parvins que mon téléphone, situé au fond de mon sac à main qui, lui-même, se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, se mit à sonner.

_Evidemment. _

- « Il n'a pas déjà sonné tout à l'heure ? » questionna Edward en dessinant distraitement des arabesques sur la peau nue de mon ventre.

- « Je crois bien »

Qui pouvait bien se montrer si insistant ?

- « Ne bouge pas, je vais te le chercher… »

Il se propulsa hors du lit, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, et j'en profitai pour détailler sans vergogne son appétissant côté « face ».

_Ses épaules sculptées…_

_Son dos large…_

_Ce léger creux dans la chute de ses reins…_

_Ses fesses délicieusement musclées…_

- « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? » dit-il sans se retourner, en fouillant dans mon sac sans fond.

- « Ais-je vraiment besoin de te répondre »

Lorsqu'il finit par mettre la main sur cet engin de malheur, celui-ci s'arrêta enfin de sonner.

- « Je pense avoir vu le nom de ton père »

Je récupérai mon téléphone et pressai la touche menant aux appels manqués.

Charlie. 2 appels manqués. 1 message vocal.

- « C'est bien mon père » confirmai-je en composant le numéro de ma messagerie vocale.

Après que la charmante voix informatisée m'ait annoncé qu'un nouveau message vocal n'attendait que moi, la voix hargneuse et clairement en colère de Charlie me parvint depuis le combiné.

_**« Isabella Marie Swan, par l'enfer, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette **_**foutue**_** tête que Renée et moi t'avons fabriquée? Je téléphone au **_**foutu**_** poste de police de Seattle pour savoir où en est cette **_**foutue**_** affaire d'agression et qu'est-ce qu'on m'apprend ? Que ton agresseuse a été relâchée parce que tu as refusé de porter plainte elle !EST-CE QUE C'EST UNE **_**FOUTUE**_** PLAISANTERIE ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me téléphoner dès que tu recevras ce message pour t'expliquer jeune fille sinon, je jure devant Dieu que tu vas voir débarquer ton paternel en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire pour mettre un peu de plomb dans ta **_**foutue**_** cervelle ! Compris ? Nom de Dieu, cette gamine va finir par le filer une **_**foutue **_**crise cardiaque avant l'heu… »**_

Un bip annonça la fin du message vocal et je jurai dans ma barbe. Charlie. J'avais complètement oublié de le rappeler alors que je lui avais promis de le faire. Et dorénavant, il savait que je n'avais pas porté plainte contre Tanya...

Comment allais-je lui expliquer tout ça?

_Foutue. J'étais foutue, c'était bien le mot. _

Je jetai un regard anxieux à Edward qui, visiblement, n'avait pas perdu une miette du monologue revêche de mon père et semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

- « Je crois que tu vas devoir emporter quelques affaires supplémentaires » fit-il en désignant le sac que j'avais préparé plus tôt.

Je suivis son regard et fronçai les sourcils, ne voyant pas ce que mon bagage venait faire dans cette histoire.

- « Des affaires supplémentaires? Pourquoi ? »

Il se leva et attrapa son jeans.

- « Parce que toi et moi, on part pour Forks »

* * *

**Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**De la condition de Bella? De leur décision d'accepter la proposition? De l'aide de Riley? De la demande en mariage "zéro romantisme" d'Edward **(rassurez-vous, s'il en vient à la demander en mariage à nouveau - et vous savez que ce sera le cas - ça sera beaucoup plus élaboré que ça)**? De la réaction des autres? De cette petite séance de galipettes improvisée? Du coup de fil de Charlie? Et de la dernière phrase d'Edward? **

**Votre avis m'intéresse! (et me stresse un peu aussi, faut bien l'avouer...)**

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**Voodoooo'**


	31. A question of trust

**Bonjour à toutes!**

**Me voici avec ce que je pense être l'avant-dernier chapitre d'Obsessions. Comme beaucoup de vous l'ont senti dans le dernier chapitre, cette histoire touche doucement à sa fin... Bella et Edward ont vécu leur lot de péripéties et il serait cruel de paver leur histoire d'embuches supplémentaires juste pour faire durer le plaisir de la lecture, vous ne croyez pas? Je tenais aussi à rassurer celles qui s'inquiètent: je n'abandonnerai pas l'univers de FF une fois Obsessions terminée. J'ai plusieurs projets en tête. Vous en saurez bientôt plus ;)  
**

**Encore une fois, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos fantastiques messages. Votre soutien sans faille m'est très cher...  
**

**J'espère que la rencontre avec Charlie vous plaira! Ca a été très fun à écrire en tout cas.  
**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que faire joujou avec!**

* * *

- « Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Il est encore temps de changer d'avis »

Edward acquiesça, l'expression déterminée et je ne savais pas si je devais l'admirer ou le traiter de fou pour avoir émis l'idée de rendre visite à mon père. J'avais d'abord cru à une blague mais mon petit ami m'avait prouvé qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux lorsqu'il avait annulé toutes ses obligations pour les trois jours à venir et qu'il avait balancé son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture, à côté du mien. Et voilà qu'après plusieurs heures de route embouteillées, nous nous retrouvions à Forks, sur le pas de la porte de la maison de mon père.

- « Tu te rends compte des risques ? Je veux dire… Il y a des armes là-dedans ! »

Des armes que mon père pouvait manipuler les yeux fermés.

Ses mots, pas les miens.

- « Bella » soupira-t-il. « Ton père ne va pas me tirer dessus et m'enterrer dans le fond de votre jardin, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Maintenant, tu veux bien sonner, s'il te plait ? »

Avec une moue peu convaincue, j'obtempérai. La sonnette carillonna dans toute la maison, rendant tout à coup les choses affreusement réelles. _Mon père et mon petit ami étaient sur le point de faire connaissance_. Quelques secondes plus tard, de lourds pas se firent entendre de l'intérieur et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Charlie en pyjama et pantoufles, l'air passablement endormi.

- « Bell's ? »

- « Hey Charl… Papa »

Contre toute attente, il me captura dans une étreinte d'ours qui expulsa tout l'air de mes poumons. N'étant pas habituée à de telles démonstrations d'affection de la part de mon géniteur, je lui tapotai maladroitement le dos sous le regard plutôt amusé de mon petit ami. J'étais sur le point de lui dire que le black out dû au manque d'oxygène me guettait lorsqu'il consentit enfin à s'écarter. Appliqué, il se mit alors à scruter compulsivement chaque trace visible de mon agression, complètement inconscient de la présence d'Edward derrière moi. Ce dernier, probablement mal à l'aise, signala sa présence en se raclant doucement la gorge, et lorsque Charlie finit par l'apercevoir dans la pénombre ambiante, j'aurai pu jurer voir sa moustache frétiller.

- « Qui est-ce ? » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents à mon attention sans pour autant le quitter des yeux.

_Quel sens de l'accueil…_

- « Hum papa, voici Edward Cullen. Mon… mon petit ami »

- « Ton _quoi_ ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

- « Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Chef Swan » sourit Edward en tendant sa main, loin de se laisser démonter par l'accueil frileux de mon père. « Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de vous »

Mon père fixa cette main tendue durant une éternité, avant de concéder à s'en saisir pour la serrer dans la sienne. La légère grimace que fit alors mon petit ami m'informa que Charlie n'y allait pas de main morte.

- « Vous en avez de la chance. Parce que moi, elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous »

- « Papa ! »

- « Ben quoi, c'est vrai non ! »

Je grognai, pressentant que cette soirée allait être longue.

Vraiment longue…

- « Et si tu nous laissais entrer, plutôt ? Il fait un peu frais dehors »

Il soupira bruyamment et s'écarta, plissant les yeux lorsque je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne pour le mener à l'intérieur. Je fus étonnée de trouver la maison en ordre et propre. Pas de cartons de pizza, pas de bouteilles de bières vides, une table basse nette…

_Soit mon père s'était transformé en fée du logis, soit Sue était passée par là un peu plus tôt._

Inutile de dire que la deuxième hypothèse était probablement la bonne.

J'avais à peine retiré une manche de mon manteau que mon père attaqua.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rappelé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! »

- « Nous avons pris la route dès que j'ai eu ton message »

- « Tu aurais pu prévenir… » bougonna-t-il, les mains sur les hanches.

Quelque chose me disait que c'était le fait de venir accompagnée qui le dérangeait. Si j'étais venue seule, tout aurait été différent. Alors oui, j'aurais pu le prévenir qu'Edward m'accompagnait, c'était vrai… mais j'étais reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir fait. Parce que si ça avait été le cas, ce n'est pas en pyjama que mon père nous aurait accueillis mais bien avec son uniforme de flic, arme vissée à la hanche comprise et ce, dans le seul but d'intimider Edward.

Or, rencontrer le père de sa petite amie était déjà assez stressant comme ça sans que le père en question en rajoute…

- « Nous sommes vraiment désolés de débarquer aussi tard mais nous nous sommes dit que vous méritiez des explications en personne plutôt qu'au téléphone. Et que le plus tôt serait le mieux » s'excusa Edward.

- « C'est lui qui en a eu l'idée » poursuivis-je en espérant que ça jouerait en sa faveur.

Généralement, mon père appréciait les gars qui « en avaient ». Mais là, s'il était impressionné, il n'en montra rien. D'un geste silencieux, il nous invita à prendre place dans le grand canapé élimé tandis qu'il s'installait dans le sien, une affreuse antiquité dont il avait toujours refusé de se débarrasser.

- « Vous voulez discuter ? Très bien. Discutons. J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser… »

Et voilà qu'il passait en mode interrogatoire.

- « Papa… »

- « Jeune fille, tu t'es faite agresser hier, au beau milieu de l'après midi. Je n'ai eu des nouvelles de toi qu'une fois depuis, il y a plus de 24 heures et ce parce que _je_ t'ai téléphoné. J'estime que j'ai assez attendu comme ça ! »

Je me ratatinai dans mon siège, penaude. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon agression, cette dernière me semblait déjà très loin derrière moi. Mais c'était probablement loin d'être le cas de mon père…

- « Tu as raison, excuse-moi »

- « Bien. Maintenant, reprenons. Pourquoi Tanya Denali t'a agressée ? D'après mes informations, elle débarquait à peine de Juneau et venait d'arriver à la S.U. »

Je grimaçai. C'était sa première question et, déjà, nous entrions dans le vif du sujet.

_Bon ben, quand faut y aller…_

- « Tanya est… Elle est… »

- « Tanya est mon ex petite amie » intervint Edward.

Mon père tourna tout son corps vers lui. Visiblement, c'était un scénario qu'il n'avait pas envisagé. Comment aurait-il pu, de toute façon ? Jusqu'à il y a quelques minutes, il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence d'Edward.

- « Votre ex petite amie ? »

- « Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans, lorsque j'étudiais en Alaska. J'ai fini par rompre avec elle et… disons qu'elle n'a pas très bien pris la chose »

- « Vous voulez dire que ma fille a presque été défigurée à vie parce que votre ancienne copine est _jalouse_ ? »

Malgré l'expression furieuse de mon père, Edward trouva le moyen de rester stoïque.

- « Croyez-moi, je m'en suis voulu pour ça. Je m'en veux toujours »

- « Sans blague » ricana Charlie.

- « Pap…»

- « Non, laisse Bella » m'interrompit Edward en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. « Monsieur Swan, je comprends tout à fait votre colère envers moi. Votre fille est la personne qui compte le plus à vos yeux, je peux le voir. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis qu'il en est de même pour moi. J'aime Bella. Je l'aime. Et savoir qu'elle a été blessée par un fantôme de mon passé m'est insupportable »

_Oh Edward…_

Il venait d'avouer ses sentiments pour moi à mon père. Et même si c'était du suicide, quelque part, ça me rendait encore plus amoureuse. Encore plus heureuse de lui avoir pardonné. Mon père le dévisagea longuement, semblant méditer ses paroles.

- « Rien n'est de la faute d'Edward, papa » ajoutai-je doucement. « C'est Tanya la seule coupable dans cette histoire »

- « Justement ! » grogna-t-il. « Cette fille aurait pu te tuer, Bella. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu décides de ne pas porter plainte contre elle ! ».

Sa respiration bruyante et saccadée témoignait de sa colère. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Edward et pointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

- « Et vous… Si vous étiez réellement amoureux d'elle, comme vous le prétendez, sa sécurité passerait avant tout le reste ! Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas empêchée de faire une telle chose ? A moins que vous soyez celui qui lui a demandé de ne pas le faire ? »

- « Non ! Non, Edward était contre cette idée ! »

Celui-ci acquiesça sobrement.

- « J'ai essayé de la convaincre de ne pas le faire mais votre fille peut se montrer très… »

- « Têtue ouais » râla-t-il en me lançant un regard peu amène. « Je sais. Mais là… Bella, cette fille t'a agressée. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as décidé de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça ? »

- « Tanya doit être placée dans une institution, pas dans une prison. Elle a des problèmes psychologiques qui nécessitent des soins »

- « Parce que tu crois qu'elle va gentiment se rendre dans un hôpital ?! »

- « Je sais qu'elle y est déjà »

Il me regarda, perdu.

- « Nous avons passé un accord avec son père »

- « Un acco… Bordel Bell's ! »

- « Eleazar Denali nous a promis de faire interner Tanya si nous ne portions pas plainte. Le contrat a été conclu en présence de nos avocats respectifs » clarifia Edward.

Nous nous lançâmes alors dans l'explication des termes précis de ce fameux « contrat », en omettant volontairement la partie qui concernait notre relation de professeur et d'étudiante devenue obsolète depuis. Charlie n'avait pas besoin de connaître tous les détails… Plus nous avancions dans notre éclairage, moins il semblait en colère. Ce qui était une bonne chose. Avec Charlie, la pression montait aussi vote qu'elle descendait.

_Un point commun avec Edward…_

- « Et vous pensez qu'il va tenir parole ? »

- « Je l'espère » soupira Edward.

- « J'en suis persuadée » statuai-je en même temps.

Le regard de mon père navigua de l'un à l'autre.

- « Toute cette histoire est… rocambolesque » conclut-il.

Pour le coup, ni Edward ni moi ne pouvions le contredire.

- « La vie est parfois rocambolesque » décidai-je avant de me mettre à bailler, soudainement épuisée.

Mon père reporta son regard sur l'horloge et Edward et moi en fîmes de même. 22 heures 10. D'ordinaire, je n'allais pas me coucher si tôt mais avec toutes ces heures de route, ma condition fragile depuis l'agression et cette conversation agitée, la perspective de me retrouver dans un petit lit douillet me faisait allègrement de l'œil.

- « Tu es à bout de forces. Nous ferions mieux de reporter la suite de cette conversation à demain… »

- « La suite de cette conversation ? »

- « Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'en ai fini avec mes questions ! »

_C'est beau de rêver…_

- « Papa » geignis-je en me levant.

Il en fit de même et me menaça de l'index.

- « Ne discute pas jeune fille ! Nous reprendrons cette discussion, que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant, va te coucher. Tu tiens à peine debout ! »

- « Je vais chercher ton sac dans le coffre » proposa Edward en se levant rapidement du canapé.

_Oh toi, je te vois venir !_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de sortir et le rejoignis dans l'entrée, me plaquant contre la porte.

- « Mon sac ? Et le tien alors ? »

- « Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je me trouve un hôtel »

- « Un hôtel » répétai-je. « Edward. De un, tu ne trouveras aucun hôtel à Forks. Et de deux, il n'y a aucune raison que tu ne restes pas ici. Cette maison est assez grande pour nous trois »

- « Je ne pense pas que ton père soit enchanté de me laisser passer la nuit ici. Il faut lui laisser le temps… d'assimiler toute cette histoire »

Je roulai des yeux.

- « Charlie ? » appelai-je par-dessus mon épaule.

Un grognement presque animal me parvint du salon.

- « Tu n'as rien contre le fait qu'Edward reste ici cette nuit, pas vrai ? »

La moue sceptique de mon père apparut à l'autre bout du couloir.

- « Errr… »

- « Pas vrai ? » insistai-je.

_Parfois, il fallait savoir provoquer sa chance…_

- « Grumph »

Dans mes oreilles, ce nouveau grognement ressemblait vachement à un « oui ».

- « Super ! » fis-je en m'écartant de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Quand il passa devant moi, je vis les lèvres de mon petit ami trembler légèrement. Moi aussi, j'avais du mal à rester de marbre devant l'expression désemparée de mon père. Edward revient rapidement en portant les deux sacs à bout de bras et lorsqu'il repassa devant nous, Charlie me fit les gros yeux. En réponse, je lui en fis des encore plus gros et les siens devinrent alors de minces fentes suspicieuses. Les miens roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

_Misère…Ca va encore durer longtemps comme ça ?_

Edward, lui, ne sembla rien remarquer de notre… étrange échange visuel tandis qu'il déboulait à nouveau dans le salon et posait nos bagages au sol. Nous restâmes tous les trois à contempler ces deux sacs comme s'ils allaient nous sauter à la figure avant que Charlie ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

- « Nous n'avons pas de chambre d'amis. Et vu qu'il est hors de question que vous dormiez dans la chambre de ma fille… »

Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Convaincre mon père de laisser Edward dormir ici était déjà un exploit en soi. Je n'allais pas en plus lui demander de le laisser partager mon lit.

_Même si ça aurait été loin de me déplaire…_

- « Le canapé sera très bien, Chef Swan » débita rapidement Edward. « Merci. »

- « Pas d'quoi »

Quelque chose me disait que dans sa tête, la réplique de Charlie ressemblait plutôt à « C'est pas comme si on m'avait laissé le choix ! ».

- « Tu trouveras des couvertures et un oreiller sous les coussins » l'informai-je. « Si ce n'est pas assez, dis-le et t'en apporterai d'autres. La porte sur la droite de l'entrée de la cuisine mène à une petite salle d'eau. La salle de bain principale se trouve à l'étage »

- « Ca ira, merci » sourit-il. « Tu veux… tu veux que je monte ton sac dans ta chambre ? »

A ces mots, Charlie bondit devant lui, souleva mon sac avant qu'il ne puisse s'en emparer et l'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- « Je me charge de ça. Edward… Err, bonne nuit. Bella, je t'attends dans ta chambre dans cinq minutes. Pas une de plus ! »

Avec ça, il grimpa les marches presque au ralenti en nous envoyant des regards suspicieux. Croyait-il vraiment qu'Edward et moi allions nous sauter dessus comme des bêtes sauvages sitôt qu'il aurait le dos tourné ?

_Avoue que ça t'a traversé l'esprit ! _

- « C'était… intéressant »

- « Et affreusement gênant. Je suis prête à parier qu'un deuxième interrogatoire m'attend en haut »

- « Il y a de grandes chances, oui » sourit-il avant de soupirer. « Ton père n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup »

_Crois-moi, s'il te détestait, il ne se serait pas laissé convaincre aussi facilement de te laisser dormir ici cette nuit…_

- « Charlie vient de rencontrer celui qui a volé le cœur de sa petite fille. Laisse lui un peu de temps… Ca ira mieux quand il aura appris à te connaître »

- « J'espère. J'ai envie qu'il m'apprécie. Je veux… je veux qu'il me juge digne de toi »

Souriant doucement, je glissai mes mains autour de sa nuque et l'embrassai chastement. Je le trouvai vraiment adorable à vouloir plaire à ce point à mon père. D'autres s'en seraient moins formalisés – de nos jours, quelle personne mettait fin à une relation amoureuse qu'elle jugeait importante juste parce que ses parents la désapprouvaient ? – mais Edward, lui, avait l'air de tenir ça à cœur.

Ca le rendait encore plus parfait à mes yeux.

- « Je t'aime. Et je suis persuadée que mon père t'aimera aussi lorsqu'il comprendra quel homme formidable tu es »

- « Formidable, hum ? »

- « Ne me le fais pas répéter une deuxième fois, Cullen » râlai-je.

Avec un sourire tordu, il ceintura mes hanches de ses mains.

- « Dommage… »

Sa voix doucereuse combinée à ses pouces glissant à l'intérieur de mon jean me firent presque gémir. Dormir sous le même toit que lui sans avoir le droit de le toucher me sembla tout à coup insurmontable.

- « Bella » gronda mon père à l'étage. « Les cinq minutes sont passées ! »

Les mains d'Edward disparurent soudainement et j'eus envie de chouiner comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé une sucette.

_C'est trop injuste !_

- « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Et n'oublie pas de prendre ton médicament ! »

- « Ouais, j'y manquerai pas » soufflai-je. « On se voit demain ? »

- « Sans faute. Bonne nuit ma belle »

Après un dernier baiser, je grimpai les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. Charlie était là, debout, en train d'observer une des photos accrochées au mur. C'était une photo de lui et moi qui avait été prise un été où Renée avait accepté que je passe les deux mois entiers chez mon père. J'avais six ou sept ans à l'époque et il m'avait emmenée faire du cheval pour la première fois à la réserve. Ca avait été une journée vraiment super…

- « J'arrive pas à croire que cette photo ait plus de dix ans… » grommela-t-il.

- « Le temps passe vite »

Il reporta un regard plein de mélancolie sur moi et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

- « Trop vite »

Je risquai un sourire qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à me rendre.

_C'est dont à ça que ressemblait un papa qui venait de comprendre que sa fille avait grandi…_

- « Merci d'avoir accepté qu'il reste ici cette nuit » lançai-je tout de go.

Il alla s'asseoir sur mon lit et soupira en se frottant les yeux.

- « Je voyais mal le pauvre homme devoir rouler jusqu'à Port Angeles pour trouver un hôtel à une heure pareille. Il avait l'air aussi épuisé que toi »

- « Ces dernières semaines ont été plutôt… mouvementées »

- « J'ai cru comprendre »

_Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout, papa…_ pensai-je alors que nous retombions dans le silence.

Au bout d'un long moment d'introspection, il tapota l'espace à côté de lui.

- « On peut parler ? »

Je pris place à sa droite, me préparant mentalement pour la fameuse deuxième partie de l'interrogatoire.

- « Alors euh… Edward, huh ? »

- « Edward Cullen » souris-je.

- « Il semble… okay. Je veux dire, toute cette histoire d'agression mise à part »

J'acquiesçai, me sentant déjà rougir.

- « Il est plus qu'okay »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? »

- « Il est professeur. A la S.U »

Ses sourcils ne firent plus qu'un et je ne suis pas si je trouvais ça comique ou effrayant.

- « A la S.U ?! Mais quel âge a ce type exactement ? »

- « Relax, papa. _Edward_ n'a que 24 ans »

- « Ca fait tout de même six ans de différence » bougonna-t-il.

Je fis claquer ma langue contre mon palais en signe de réprobation. Inutile de faire une histoire pour six malheureuses années de différence !

- « Il n'est pas un espèce de vieux prof pervers qui a cherché à séduire une naïve étudiante »

- « Il _est_ prof et il t'_a_ séduite »

- « Je ne savais pas qu'il était prof lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés » contrai-je en me remémorant l'épisode de notre première rencontre.

Lui, beau comme un Dieu, me souriant sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre. Moi, hirsute et subjuguée, du dentifrice plein la bouche. C'était à la fois romantique et… désolant.

Si nous avions des enfants un jour, ils allaient _adorer_ cette histoire.

- « C'est le frère de ma colocataire »

- « La fille qui sort avec ton frère ? »

- « Alice » confirmai-je, étonnée qu'il soit au courant.

Sue avait probablement dû lui relater une partie de la conversation que nous avions eu, elle et moi, à Noël. Et même la communication entre mon père et Jasper était tendue, voire quasiment inexistante depuis des années, j'étais heureuse que Charlie se soucie encore de son fils. Il ne le montrait pas mais le fait que mon frère soit si distant avec lui depuis le remariage de Renée le bouffait de l'intérieur. Moi aussi, ça me rendait malheureuse. Et j'étais persuadée que, quelque part, Jazz l'était autant que moi.

- « Oh. Et ça fait longtemps que tu… enfin que lui et toi, vous… »

- « Quelques mois »

Techniquement, c'était faux. Edward et moi n'étions ensemble que depuis son retour de Juneau, lorsqu'il m'avait avoué ne plus pouvoir se tenir loin de moi. Mais je me voyais mal expliquer à mon père qu'avant ça, lui et moi vivions une espèce de relation secrète entre un professeur et son élève, et que cette relation incluait le sexe à un certain niveau. Il en aurait fait une syncope.

Je préférais le laisser imaginer une rencontre fortuite, qui aurait gagné graduellement en intensité.

- « Tu étais déjà avec lui lorsque tu es venue passer Noël ici »

- « Oui »

- « C'était lui qui te rendait si triste ? »

Je me souvins alors des mots de mon père lorsqu'il m'avait offert mon cadeau le soir du réveillon. _« Je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment, même si tu ne veux pas en parler alors je me disais que peut-être hum… ce serait plus facile pour toi… de l'écrire ? »_

- « Nous traversions une mauvaise passe » expliquai-je. « Mais c'est terminé. Tout va bien maintenant. Nous sommes ensemble, pour de bon. »

- « Il te rend heureuse »

Ce n'était pas une question. Mon père voyait-il seulement à quel point je l'étais, heureuse ?

- « Je l'aime. Et il m'aime aussi »

- « Ouais, je sais » grogna-t-il. « La façon dont il te regarde… »

- « Il me regarde comme tu regardais maman. Comme tu regardes Sue aujourd'hui »

Ses joues virèrent instantanément au rouge à l'évocation de sa compagne et de Renée. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise à l'évocation de sa vie amoureuse. Et à vrai dire, moi non plus. Mais je voulais qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne qu'entre Edward et moi, c'était du sérieux et non pas une amourette quelconque à durée de vie limitée.

- « Je ne vais pas te mentir Bell's. Pour moi, aucun homme ne sera jamais à la hauteur de ma petite fille. Et toute cette histoire avec Tanya Denali… Disons que ça ne me rassure pas. Pas du tout même. »

- « Pap… »

- « … MAIS » continua-t-il en levant son index, m'indiquant qu'il n'avait pas fini. « Je ne vais pas faire l'erreur de juger ce gars sans le connaître. C'est ce que ton grand père maternel a fait avec moi quand il a appris que j'avais mis ta mère enceinte et même si j'ai réussi à m'en remettre, je sais à quel point sa désapprobation avait affecté Renée »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Mes rapports avec mon grand père paternel étaient, pour tout dire, inexistants. Il n'avait jamais accepté le choix de ma mère d'épouser mon père et de me garder malgré leur jeune âge et, des années après le divorce de mes parents, il lui en tenait toujours rigueur.

- « Tu aimes ce gars, je l'ai bien compris. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu m'en veuilles ou que tu t'éloignes de moi pour ne pas t'avoir fait confiance et lui donner sa chance de faire ses preuves. Tu… Tu es ma fille. Mon unique fille et je ne veux pas te perdre »

- « Tu ne me perdras pas, papa. Et le fait que tu acceptes de donner sa chance à Edward signifie beaucoup pour moi »

- « Je sais, gamine » fit-il en lissant mes cheveux vers l'arrière. « Mais il a intérêt à se montrer à la hauteur parce que je serai sans pitié ! »

_Sans blague, Charlie ! Comme si je m'attendais à ce que tu nous fasses des cadeaux !_

- « Il le sera, ne t'inquiète pas »

- « Je ne crois que ce que je vois » ricana-t-il en se levant du lit. « Bon, je file me coucher, j'ai… une longue journée qui m'attend demain »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- « Bonne nuit papa »

- « Toi aussi, gamine »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, avant de l'ouvrir presque immédiatement.

- « Et ne t'avise surtout pas de descendre au beau milieu de la nuit. Les murs de cette maison sont mes yeux et mes oreilles ! »

Je roulai des yeux tout en le gratifiant d'un salut militaire.

- « A vos ordres, chef Swan ! »

Il secoua la tête et referma la porte de ma chambre pour de bon, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Foutus gamins qui grandissent trop vite » entre ses dents.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris un oeil le lendemain matin, mon réveil affichait près de dix heures. Ma nuit avait été plus que reposante… Les médicaments prescrits par le père d'Edward commençaient à faire leur effet, la douleur dans mes côtes ne s'apparentant plus qu'à un léger tiraillement. Je me sentais en forme et d'excellente humeur. Dehors, le soleil brillait, fait plutôt rare dans une bourgade comme Forks. Peut-être allais-je en profiter pour faire découvrir les environs à Edward ? Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir ici mais nous pourrions pousser la visite jusqu'à la réserve Quileute, ou même Port Angeles ? Quel que soit le programme, il était inutile de traînasser au lit plus longtemps. Balançant mes jambes par-dessus le lit, j'enfilai rapidement un peignoir et sortis de la chambre. Un brossage de dents et un rapide coup d'œil au miroir plus tard – les coups portés par Tanya commençaient à virer au violet jaunâtre, donnant à mon visage une apparence vraiment étrange –, je me retrouvai devant la chambre de mon père. La porte était ouverte mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui à l'intérieur. En tendant l'oreille, je ne perçus pas non plus le bourdonnement typique de la télévision. En fait, la maison était étrangement silencieuse. Mon père était-il sorti faire une course ? Une certaine partie de moi, assez… _centrale _dirons nous, ne put s'empêcher de trouver l'idée séduisante. Si Charlie était sorti, cela voulait dire qu'Edward et moi nous retrouvions seuls. Peut-être même pour quelques heures.

_Et Dieu seul savait ce que nous pouvions faire seuls durant plusieurs heures…_

Désireuse de vérifier ma théorie, je descendis les escaliers aussi vite que ma condition le permettait et fronçai les sourcils en trouvant le canapé du salon dans son état originel, les couvertures et oreillers soigneusement empilés dans l'un des coins.

- « Edward ? Papa ? »

Pénétrant dans la petite cuisine, je repérai deux mugs usagés sur la table, à côté de la cafetière pratiquement vide. Je m'approchai et posai ma main sur cette dernière, constatant que le café était froid et qu'il l'était probablement depuis un bon moment.

- « Où sont-ils passés ? » marmonnai-je en me tournant vers le frigo.

C'est alors que je le vis. Un bout de papier noirci par l'écriture presque indéchiffrable de mon père, aimanté à la porte du frigo.

_J'emmène Edward à la pêche. Ne nous attend pas avant ce soir._

_Papa._

Je grognai bruyamment en arrachant le bout de papier de son support. A la pêche ? Charlie avait emmené Edward _à la pêche_ ? Là où ils seraient rien qu'à deux, au beau milieu de nulle part, durant une journée complète ? Quand j'avais demandé à mon père de faire un effort pour apprendre à le connaître, j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il choisirait ce moyen là pour le faire. J'en connaissais un qui allait passer une journée d'enfer…

_Pauvre Edward._

Me sentant mal pour lui – car, avouons-le : Charlie ne l'emmenait pas pêcher pour lui transmettre son savoir en la matière mais bien pour le soumettre lui aussi à un interrogatoire de son cru –, je partis à la recherche de mon téléphone afin de lui envoyer quelques conseils et encouragements. J'eus à peine envoyé mon sms que son téléphone bipa depuis le canapé du salon, signalant qu'il l'avait laissé ici. Je n'avais donc aucun moyen de le contacter…

- « Bon ben Bella, il semble que tu te retrouves seule sur ce coup là » soupirai-je pour moi-même.

Etant donné que j'avais une journée entière à combler, je pris mon temps pour me concocter un petit-déjeuner de reine que je dégustai affalée devant la télévision, l'unique élément moderne du salon. Quand j'en fus au point de ne plus pouvoir supporter les répliques niaises des protagonistes de la dernière série télé à la mode, je remontai à l'étage et me fis couler un bain. Je passai les deux heures suivantes à relire mes chapitres préférés de « Raison et sentiments » tout en faisant trempette. Quand ma peau commença à ressembler à celle d'un pruneau et que je me sentis aussi relaxée qu'il était possible de l'être, je m'emmitouflai dans un peignoir et pris soin de moi à coup de crème hydratante, d'exfoliant, de soins pour les cheveux et pour le visage. Je veillai à appliquer l'onguent conseillé par le père d'Edward sur ma cicatrice, avant de la couvrir d'un pansement et de me maquiller légèrement, de manière à couvrir un maximum le kaléidoscope de couleurs qui s'étalait sur tout mon visage. Le rendu n'était pas trop mal…

_Alice aurait été fière de moi !_

Dans un accès de coquetterie, j'enfilai une jupe, des collants et un col roulé noir très « seconde peau ». Lorsque je finis par redescendre, il n'était pas loin de 15 heures. Puisque j'avais encore au moins 4 heures à tuer, je décidai de me rendre à la supérette du coin – l'unique supérette de Forks, en fait – afin d'acheter tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de mes fameuses lasagnes. Charlie en raffolait et j'avais promis à Edward de les lui faire goûter un jour après l'épisode désastreux lors de notre week-end chez ses parents. Episode durant lequel je les avais carbonisées, trop distraite que j'avais été par mon séduisant professeur. Comme tout cela me paraissait loin aujourd'hui…

Armée de ma veste rembourrée et de mon sac de courses, je me mis donc en route. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'en étais à tâter les tomates au rayon fruits et légumes lorsqu'une voix familière se fit entendre derrière moi.

- « Bella ? »

Je me tournai et eus un sourire en repérant une crinière noirâtre derrière une montagne de pommes vertes.

- « Ca alors, Jev ! »

- « Je te pensais à Seattle » sourit-il en s'approchant. « Sympa la tenue »

- « Merci » rougis-je en lissant un faux pli de ma jupe. « Je suis arrivée hier soir. Je ne reste que quelques jours… »

Quand il fut assez près pour remarquer les ombres bleues, jeunes et violacées de mon visage, que je n'avais pas totalement réussi à masquer, son sourire s'éclipsa totalement.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

- « Je me suis… hum… battue. En quelque sorte. »

- « Battue ?! Toi ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

- « Hin hin »

- « Comment un truc pareil a-t-il pu arriver ? »

- « C'est une longue histoire que je préfère oublier » éludai-je.

Son expression reflétait un mélange de suspicion et… d'amusement.

_Le bougre !_

- « Ne te moque pas » râlai-je.

- « Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je t'ai toujours imaginée plus… chaton que_ tigresse_ »

Je secouai la tête, mi amusée mi consternée. Une tigresse ? J'avais été loin de me comporter comme telle lors de mon affrontement avec Tanya.

- « Quoiqu'il y a bien une fois où… »

Le rouge me monta directement aux joues à son insinuation. Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase car je savais où il voulait en venir : ce baiser sur le pas de ma porte après le réveillon de nouvel an chez les Cullen. Ce baiser, improvisé et fiévreux, qui m'avait fait réaliser qu'Edward n'avait jamais quitté mes pensées.

- « La ferme ! » rigolai-je.

- « C'est tellement facile de te faire rougir »

Je roulai des yeux et frappai son bras.

- « Ne force pas la _tigresse_ à te mettre une raclée »

Je récupérai mon panier et le contournai tandis que, souriant, il m'emboîtait le pas.

- « Alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? »

Tout en continuant nos courses, nous discutâmes de mon retour à Forks, de ma session d'examen, de Seattle, de mes amis qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de voir depuis le réveillon… Une conversation légère, facile, agréable. J'étais contente d'être tombée sur lui. Après avoir payé nos achats, nous allâmes boire un café dans un vieux bar à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Quand la serveuse revint avec notre commande, il m'apprit que les baraquements que son équipe construisait étaient terminés depuis quelques jours.

- « C'est fantastique ! »

Il acquiesça en prenant une gorgée de café fumant.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Un autre chantier en vue ? »

- « Je quitte Forks demain »

- « Oh… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur. Il m'avait déjà dit que son style de vie était plutôt nomade mais naïvement, j'avais espéré qu'il aimerait suffisamment Forks pour rester. Je savais que Sue et Seth tenaient beaucoup à lui et, même si ma vie était désormais à Seattle, ça aurait été sympa de le revoir à Forks de temps en temps. J'appréciais sa compagnie. Jev était un gars bien.

- « Tu as déjà une idée d'où tu vas aller ? »

- « L'Est… Le Nord… Je ne sais pas encore »

- « Est-ce que tu penses que tu finiras par t'installer un jour ? » le taquinai-je.

- « Peut être… Quand j'aurai trouvé l'endroit parfait »

- « L'endroit parfait… ou la _fille_ parfaite ? »

Il secoua la tête, amusé.

- « La fille parfaite n'existe pas »

- « Dans l'absolu, non. Mais la fille parfaite pour toi, elle, probablement que si »

Il haussa une épaule, un sourire secret sur les lèvres. J'espérais que quelque part, il y ait quelqu'un pour lui. Une fille qui l'aimerait et qui se débrouillerait pour l'empêcher de partir à nouveau. Une fille qui lui donnera suffisamment envie de rester.

- « Et toi, tu l'as trouvé ? Le gars parfait pour toi ? »

- « Oui » murmurai-je en sentant mes joues chauffer à la mention d'Edward. « Je crois bien que oui »

A vrai dire, j'en étais même sûre.

- « Je suis content que tu aies fini par suivre mon conseil »

_« Fais confiance à ton instinct »_ m'avait-il dit cette fameuse nuit où j'avais choisi de pardonner à Edward. J'avais eu raison de l'écouter.

- « C'était un très bon conseil »

- « Tu as l'air épanouie »

- « Je le suis. Edward est… Il me rend heureuse »

Il hocha la tête, silencieux, avant de planter son regard dans le mien.

- « J'espère qu'il réalise la chance qu'il a »

Je repensai au sourire de mon petit ami, à ses déclarations, à sa piteuse demande en mariage qui avait malgré tout réussi à me toucher et à l'interrogatoire qu'il subissait probablement à ce moment précis, alors que je dégustais mon chocolat chaud en compagnie de Jev…

- « Crois-moi, il n'est pas le seul chanceux dans cette histoire »

* * *

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de finaliser ma vinaigrette lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- « Bell's ? On est rentrés ! » tonna la voix de mon père.

- « Dans la cuisine ! »

Leurs pas lourds se rapprochèrent, faisant grincer le parquet. En levant les yeux de ma salade verte, j'eus un sourire attendri en voyant la mine échevelée et exténuée d'Edward. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'ordinaire et il avait les traits tirés tandis qu'il retirait la grosse veste molletonnée que mon père avait dû lui prêter. Charlie, lui, au contraire, paraissait en excellente forme. Il se délesta de sa propre veste dans l'entrée et renifla bruyamment en avançant vers la cuisine.

- « Lasagnes ? »

- « Yep ! »

- « Ah ! T'entends ça Cullen ? Bella nous gâte ce soir ! » fit-il en allant jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se tramait dans le four allumé.

Son ton jovial envers Edward était une surprise des plus agréables. Il y avait du progrès par rapport à la veille…

- « Je vois ça, oui » répondit mon petit ami en rentrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

Mes joues chauffèrent en le voyant détailler ma tenue avec intérêt. Il finit son examen avec un « Salut » silencieux et un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Je les lui rendis tous les deux.

- « Alors, la pêche a été bonne ? »

- « Plutôt oui » dit mon père, d'un air satisfait, en s'avançant vers moi.

Il ôta le couvercle du frigo-box qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui pour aller pêcher et je grimaçai en voyant le nombre impressionnant de poissons qui s'y trouvait. Poissons que j'allais probablement devoir évider le lendemain…

_Argh, j'avais toujours détesté faire ça ! _

- « Impressionnant »

- « Edward est plutôt doué. La majorité des prises sont les siennes »

- « C'est vrai ? » fis-je en me tournant vers l'intéressé qui haussa une épaule.

- « La chance du débutant, je suppose »

- « On aura l'occasion de vérifier ça la prochaine fois »

_La prochaine fois ?_

- « Avec grand plaisir, Chef Swan »

Le sourire franc qu'ils partagèrent me réchauffa le cœur. Oui, il y avait _définitivement_ du progrès par rapport à la veille. Edward avait l'air plus à l'aise et Charlie moins méfiant par rapport à lui. Si la pêche aux poissons avait été bonne, la pêche aux informations avait dû l'être suffisamment, elle aussi. Mon père n'était pas flic pour rien, après tout.

- « Les lasagnes sont bientôt cuites. Vous devriez aller vous rafraîchir tous les deux »

- « Bonne idée. Cullen ? »

- « Après vous, Chef Swan »

- « Comme tu veux » fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la cuisine. « Oh et Edward ? »

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête vers lui et d'instinct, je retins mon souffle.

- « Tu peux m'appeler Charlie »

Avec ça, il disparût de la cuisine, nous laissant tous les deux stupéfaits.

- « Alors ça… » soufflai-je avant de faire à nouveau face à Edward. « Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ? »

Mon petit ami haussa une épaule, comme s'il n'en revenait pas lui-même, avant s'avancer lentement vers moi.

- « Edward Cullen, ceinture noire de pêche à la ligne, pour vous servir »

Il fit mine de s'incliner devant moi et je ricanai en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- « Tu vas continuer à t'auto-lancer des fleurs ou bien tu vas te décider à me dire bonjour correctement ? »

- « Mmmh, les deux suggestions sont tentantes… Mais je préfère nettement la deuxième »

Ses mains se perdirent dans mes boucles et il captura mes lèvres dans un baiser lent et sensuel qui rendit mes genoux faibles. Maintenant qu'il était là, je me rendais compte d'à quel point il m'avait manqué tout au long de cette journée, même si son absence avait eu du bon, finalement. Emprisonnée entre son corps et le plan de travail, je me laissai aller à savourer ce baiser au parfum de retrouvailles… et d'autre chose aussi.

- « Tu empestes la vase et la poiscaille » râlai-je en plissant le nez.

- « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » sourit-il contre mes lèvres.

- « Hors de question ! »

Il reprit alors mes lèvres avec avidité, y glissant sa langue chaude et demandante, et je mimai ses actions avec une ardeur équivalente, oubliant presque que nous étions dans la petite cuisine de ma maison de Forks et que mon père était juste à l'étage. Les mains d'Edward passèrent sur mes fesses, sous ma jupe et d'un geste, il ramena mes hanches contre les siennes. Sa dureté contre mon ventre fit se tordre le mien d'anticipation.

_Seigneur…_

J'avais désespérément envie d'être seule avec lui. Seulement voilà : ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit de nous adonner à de telles démonstrations d'affection. Je le savais et il le savait aussi, puisqu'il finit par s'écarter de moi, visiblement à contre cœur.

- « Ce bonjour est assez correct pour toi ? » murmura-t-il la respiration courte.

J'acquiesçai vivement de la tête, ce qui lui tira un sourire.

- « Tu m'as manqué »

- « J'ai cru comprendre » le taquinai-je en poussant mon bassin vers le sien. « Tu m'as manqué aussi »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Tu veux vérifier par toi-même ? » proposai-je en répétant mon geste, incapable de m'en empêcher.

_Wow. A peine plus de 24 heures sans sexe et je me comportais déjà comme une dévergondée en manque !_

- « Bella » grogna-t-il. « Crois-moi, je n'aimerais rien de plus que de vérifier… _ça_ par moi-même, ici et maintenant. Mais je doute que Charlie apprécie mes _vérifications_ s'il venait à entrer ici par inadvertance »

L'image mentale de la scène me fit grimacer d'effroi et il éclata de rire à ma mine déconfite.

- « Plus tard, peut-être… » susurra-t-il ensuite à mon oreille.

- « Plus tard ? »

Les pas de mon père se mirent alors à résonner à l'autre bout du couloir et Edward me fit un nouveau clin d'œil tout en mettant un minimum de distance entre nous, me laissant à la fois frustrée et excitée. Que voulait-il dire par « plus tard » ? Projetait-il de venir dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit ? Voulait-il que je le rejoigne dans le canapé une fois mon père endormi ?

- « La salle de bain est toute à toi, Edward »

- « Merci Charlie »

- « Ne traîne pas trop ! » suggérai-je.

A son tour, il disparut à l'étage et je me retrouvai seule avec mon père. Retirant les lasagnes du four afin qu'elles refroidissent un peu, je décidai d'y aller de mon propre interrogatoire, pour une fois.

- « Astucieuse, cette idée de partir à la pêche aux aurores… »

- « Tu m'as demandé de faire un effort pour apprendre à le connaître. Je n'ai fait que te prendre au mot ! »

Sous sa moustache, je devinai l'esquisse d'un sourire. Charlie était fier de lui, c'était certain. Et il y avait de quoi ! Il avait exécuté son plan machiavélique sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien.

- « Tu m'en veux ? »

- « Bien sûr que non. D'autant plus que ça a l'air de s'être plutôt bien passé »

- « Plutôt oui » admit-il.

Je fis tournoyer ma spatule dans sa direction, l'invitant silencieusement à se livrer à plus de détails.

- « Tu comptes m'en dire plus ? »

- « Disons juste qu'Edward est… errr hum… moins… _pire_ que ce que j'avais imaginé en le voyant débarquer sur le pas de ma porte »

Je haussai un sourcil, clairement amusée par sa description peu engageante. Edward était « moins pire » que ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Voilà qui était bon signe !

- « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu approuves notre relation ? »

- « Eh bien… »

- « Oui ? » le pressai-je.

Il grogna, agacé que je tienne tant que ça à ce qu'il m'explique le pourquoi du comment. Charlie n'avait jamais été un grand bavard. Et c'était encore pire lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sentiments. Mais j'avais envie de connaître son point de vue, quitte à le bousculer un peu. C'était important pour moi de savoir que mon père appréciait mon petit ami.

- « Si tu es sûre de toi, sûre de lui… alors oui. Je veux bien lui faire confiance. Promets-moi juste de faire attention à toi. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être jeune et de croire que le premier amour est le bon, le vrai, que rien ne peut en venir à bout et tout le tralala. Mais je sais aussi ce que c'est que de souffrir quand toi, tu en es toujours persuadé mais que l'autre, lui, décide que ça ne lui suffit plus »

Mon sourire disparut tandis que mon cœur se compressait dans ma poitrine. C'était la première fois que mon père évoquait le fiasco de sa relation avec ma mère aussi ouvertement. Il avait tellement souffert quand Renée l'avait quitté, nous emmenant Jasper et moi loin de lui. Ca avait dû être terrible… Un jour, il avait encore une famille et le lendemain, il se retrouvait seul au monde. Ma mère était partie sans un mot, sans une explication. Et pourtant, il avait continué de l'aimer des années après ça.

C'était triste… et beau à la fois.

- « Edward et moi, ce n'est pas… »

- « Promets-le moi, Bella. Juste… Promets. »

Son ton était presque implorant. Il voulait que je sois sûre. Il voulait que j'évite de faire la même erreur que ma mère et lui, à savoir aller trop vite en besogne en croyant que rien ne pourrait venir à bout de leurs sentiments, pas même le temps. Ca avait été le cas pour lui, pas pour elle. Lorsque tout était parti en vrille, mon père avait été le seul à essayer de sauver leur mariage. Sans succès.

Mais Edward et moi étions différents. Notre relation, bien que courte, avait déjà connu son lot de péripéties. Des péripéties qui l'avaient renforcée. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de croire que tout serait toujours tout rose à partir de maintenant mais j'étais persuadée que nous ne finirions pas comme mes parents.

Appelez ça l'instinct.

- « Je ferai attention. Je te le promets » murmurai-je en pressant sa main dans la mienne.

En réponse, il m'attira vers lui et je me blottis dans ses bras, soulagée et reconnaissante.

Mon père était vraiment un chic type. Le meilleur des papas.

_Le deuxième homme de ma vie._

- « Merci papa »

- « Ouais ouais » râla-t-il en me serrant un peu plus fort. « Ne me le faites pas regretter, tous les deux ! »

Relevant la tête, j'aperçus Edward, rafraîchi et changé, à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il nous observait dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire et déposai un baiser sur la joue de Charlie avant de m'en détacher.

- « Bon, et si on passait à table ? Ces lasagnes ne vont pas se manger toutes seules ! »

* * *

- « Voilà ce que j'appelle un repas digne de ce nom ! » s'extasia mon père en repoussant son assiette d'une main et tapotant son ventre rebondi de l'autre. « C'était délicieux Bell's. Comme toujours »

- « Ton père a raison. Ce sont les meilleures lasagnes que j'aie jamais mangé »

Le compliment d'Edward me rendit ridiculeusement fière de moi et, d'un coup, je fus assaillie par des images très domestiques d'un possible futur. Moi, tablier noué autour de la taille, penchée au dessus d'une casserole fumante remplie de sauce bolognaise. Lui, embrassant ma nuque en guise de « bonjour » au retour de sa journée de travail. Moi, lui faisant goûter ma préparation par-dessus mon épaule. Lui, léchant studieusement la cuillère en bois, son regard noir braqué sur moi. Moi, balançant ladite cuillère dans l'évier avant d'agripper sa cravate pour l'attirer dans un baiser fiévreux. Lui, saisissant mes fesses à pleines mains pour me hisser sur le comptoir avant de se nicher entre mes cuisses. Mon tablier, volant dans les airs, bientôt suivi par le reste de mes vêtements et des siens. Sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses mains sur mes seins. Son…

- « Bell's ? »

- « Hein ?! » sursautai-je, revenant soudain à la réalité.

- « Je te demandais s'il restait une part »

- « Oh ! »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward me fixer avec un demi sourire, comme s'il savait exactement à quoi j'étais en train de penser. Mes rougeurs devaient encore parler pour moi.

_Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas aussi habile à me lire…_

- « Hum oui, il en reste un peu. »

- « Edward ? »

- « Merci mais non merci » déclina-t-il poliment. « Si j'_avale_ encore ne serait-ce qu'une _bouchée _supplémentaire, il y a de fortes chances que j'_explose_ »

Mon esprit déjà perverti se mit à fabriquer de nouvelles images. Des images qui, cette fois, reflétaient un autre type d'explosion et je sentis mes joues cramoisir de honte. Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit et je me demandai soudain s'il avait fait exprès d'utiliser ce type de vocabulaire.

De qui est ce que je me moquais ? Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Visiblement, mon petit ami s'amusait de me voir si distraite par des pensées peu chastes au nez et à la barbe de mon père.

- « … ça au surgélateur ? Bella ? Bella ! »

- « O-oui ? » sursautai-je à nouveau en me tournant vers mon père.

Ce dernier me regardait comme si j'avais un troisième œil au milieu du front.

- « Le restant de lasagne » répéta-t-il. « Tu me le mettras de côté au surgélateur ? »

- « Oh ! Au surgélateur. Oui. Je veux dire… Bien sûr. Aucun problème. Tu peux errr… compter sur moi »

- « Ooooookay » articula-t-il lentement en se levant de sa chaise. « Edward, tu aimes le base-ball ? Le match des Mariners commence dans deux minutes »

- « A vrai dire Charlie, je pensais emmener Bella au cinéma ce soir. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr »

Au cinéma ? Edward voulait m'emmener au _cinéma_ ? Dans une salle obscure où tout le monde serait trop occupé à regarder ce qui se passe devant eux que pour nous observer lui et moi ?

- « Oh ! Errr… » s'étonna mon père. « Oui. Enfin… Non, je n'ai rien contre mais… »

- « Ca fait des semaines que Bella me parle du nouveau Batman. Je me disais que c'était l'occasion d'aller le voir »

Hein ? Batman, moi ?

_Oh Edward, c'est vilain de mentir comme ça…_

- « Il paraît qu'il est vraiment super, ouais » acquiesça mon père. « Les gars ne parlent que de ça au poste. Il paraît que cette actrice française là, Marion… Cotiblard ? Colillard ? – peu importe son foutu nom – est à vomir dedans »

- « Il parait, oui » s'esclaffa Edward, très à l'aise avec son mensonge éhonté. « Alors c'est d'accord ? Vous me laissez l'emmener ? »

- « Tant que tu me promets de la ramener ici avant minuit. Et que vous me racontiez le film demain »

Je consultai discrètement l'horloge de la cuisine. 19h42. Nous avions donc un peu plus de quatre heures devant nous. Quatre heures où nous serions seuls, lui, moi et nos bouillants hormones respectifs.

_Mmmmmh, ça promet !_

- « Marché conclu. Bella, tu files enfiler une veste ? Je ne voudrais pas rater le début de notre séance… »

… _de pelotage ?_

Impatiente, j'acquiesçai rapidement et filai comme une flèche vers l'entrée de la maison pour récupérer ma veste. Edward ne tarda pas à me suivre et, après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à mon père, nous nous engouffrâmes dans sa Volvo, direction Port Angeles.

Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais.

Car à peine quelques kilomètres plus loin, au lieu de prendre la nationale, il fit bifurquer la voiture sur une petite route non goudronnée aux abords de la forêt sombre. Une fois la voiture à l'arrêt, il coupa le moteur, détacha sa ceinture… et fondit sur mes lèvres.

- « Batman, huh ? »

- « Je ne pouvais plus attendre » souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres tout en en mordillant l'inférieure. « Tu es bien trop tentante dans cette tenue »

Avec ça, il détacha ma propre ceinture et agrippa ma taille pour me faire basculer au dessus de la console centrale. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines anesthésia complètement la douleur dans mes côtes et je me laissai faire, avide de proximité.

- « Edward… » gémis-je en atterrissant sur ses cuisses.

Ses cuisses et autre chose.

- « Oui, bébé ? » sourit-il alors qu'il me pressait contre son érection massive tout en reculant son siège vers l'arrière

Je perdis le fil de mes pensées et gémis plus fort lorsque ses mains habiles s'infiltrèrent sous mon pull. N'importe qui pouvait débarquer pour voir ce que nous fabriquions derrière les vitres teintées de la voiture et même si ça me terrifiait, je ne pouvais pas nier que ça m'excitait aussi. Beaucoup.

Peut être même un peu trop.

- « Oh mon Dieu » couinai-je quand ses doigts pincèrent fermement mes pointes érigées.

- « T'aimes ça ? »

Il répéta son mouvement et mes hanches se pressèrent un peu plus contre les siennes en réponse. Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites en le sentant si dur sous moi.

- « Merde, c'que t'es belle… »

D'un même mouvement, il repoussa mon pull et mon soutien-gorge par-dessus ma poitrine. Puis, il suça mes seins un par un, vorace, tandis que ses longs doigts de pianiste en caressaient la courbe qui, j'étais en train de le découvrir, était particulièrement sensible. La combinaison était incroyable. Imparable.

Oh, Edward savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait.

_« Un jour, je te ferai jouir comme ça. Pas de pénétration. Juste toi, moi, ma bouche et tes superbes seins » _

Ses mots de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et je sus que le fameux jour était venu. Il allait le faire venir comme ça, ici, dans sa voiture. Pas que je m'en plaigne… Sa bouche sur moi était fantastique.

- « Si réactive » s'émerveilla-t-il contre ma peau.

Il continua de faire monter la pression lentement, progressivement, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts, sa bouche et le picottement de sa barbe rugueuse contre la peau sensible deviennent presque insupportables…Une onde de chaleur me terrassa alors et je vins glorieusement, gémissant mon orgasme contre ses lèvres en frissonnant de plaisir.

Et alors, tout s'accéléra.

D'un mouvement sec, il déchira l'entrejambe de mon collant et l'une de ses mains repoussa mon sous-vêtement. L'autre, elle, tira frénétiquement sur l'ouverture de son jeans, faisant jaillir son membre tendu, qui vint claquer contre mon sexe humide.

_Fuck. _

Sans un mot, il prit mes mains dans les siennes et les fit s'enrouler autour de l'appuie tête avant de venir agripper mes hanches des siennes. Un premier cri résonna dans l'espace confiné quand il m'empala sur lui, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième lorsqu'il se mit à bouger. Le rythme qu'il nous imposait était frénétique, sauvage. _Tellement, tellement bon_. Concentré et sans merci, il cherchait clairement la libération. Il avait besoin de ça. Et j'étais toute disposée à la lui donner. Je voulais le voir basculer dans un état de grâce, le voir exprimer son plaisir, car il n'était jamais plus beau que dans ces moments là. Alors, les mains fermement arimées, je le chevauchai avec abandon. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent un peu plus et l'expression de son visage se fit béate.

- « Putain oui… »

Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Ses hanches qui claquaient férocement contre les miennes témoignaient de son urgence, de l'affaiblissement de son contrôle. Ses lèvres entrouvertes n'étaient plus que suppliques, mots crus et louanges. Excitée et pleine d'audace, je me penchai vers lui pour les lécher. Ce fut sa perte. Dans une ultime poussée, il se libéra au fond de mon ventre en grognant son plaisir entre mes seins.

Epuisée, je me laissai aller contre son corps moite et ses bras s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de moi, créant un cocon chaud et protecteur duquel je ne voulais plus jamais sortir.

Duquel je n'aurai _plus jamais_ à sortir.

Cette pensée me fit soupirer de contentement et je fermai les yeux.

- « J'aime cette jupe. Tu devrais la mettre plus souvent » marmonna-t-il contre mon épaule.

Je souris contre la sienne.

- « Si c'est le genre de réaction que ça provoque chez toi, je suis prête à en acheter quelques unes »

_C'est Alice qui allait être contente !_

- « Rappelle-moi de t'emmener faire du shopping une fois de retour à Seattle. Les essayages pourraient s'avérer… intéressants »

Je m'écartai de lui.

- « Les essayages… ou le déshabillage qui s'ensuit ? »

Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille en haussant une épaule.

- « Je suis un homme, bébé. Tu as beau être sexy comme l'enfer en jupe, je te préfèrerai toujours nue »

Il ondula du bassin, l'œil malicieux.

- « Nue et à ma merci »

- « Pervers ! » éructai-je en lui frappant le bras. « Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! »

- « _Touché_ » rit-il en promenant son index le long de ma clavicule. « J'avoue que je n'ai pensé qu'à ça aujourd'hui. Trouver une excuse pour nous échapper et t'avoir à nouveau »

_Urgh._

- « Ce bon vieux Batman… Toujours là pour nous sortir des situations périlleuses ! »

- « Ton père est plus qu'une 'situation périlleuse', Bella. Il est une alerte de niveau 1 à lui tout seul ! »

Je roulai des yeux.

- « T'exagères… »

- « A peine ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en tirer vivant aujourd'hui. Passer la journée au beau milieu d'un lac désert avec un flic suspicieux pour seule compagnie peut être _vraiment_ flippant »

- « Peut-être mais ça a porté ses fruits. Charlie t'apprécie. Il me l'a dit »

- « Huh ? »

- « Hin hin. Même s'il t'apprécierait beaucoup moins s'il savait ce que tu venais de me faire dans ta voiture. Oh et d'ailleurs, est-ce que c'était un autre de tes fantasmes ? Le faire dans ta voiture ? »

Son sourire carnassier fut ma réponse.

- « Encore une fois, je suis un mec Bella »

Je secouai la tête, faussement réprobatrice, et il se remit à onduler doucement du bassin. A l'intérieur de moi, je pouvais sentir son sexe reprendre de la vigueur.

Ca, c'était sûr : il était bien un mec. Et quel mec !

- « Edward… »

- « Oui ? » sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

_L'innocence incarnée !_

- « On n'a plus le temps pour ça » gémis-je malgré moi. « Il faut qu'on arrive à Port Angeles avant la fin du film. Tu sais, histoire d'être parés pour l'Inquisition Swan »

- « Ou on pourrait rester ici… _un moment_… et lire les critiques du film sur mon blackberry juste avant de rentrer chez ton père… »

Je ne savais pas si c'était son sourire goguenard, l'éclat de luxure dans ses yeux ou le fait qu'il était de nouveau _en pleine forme_ mais, plus j'y réfléchissais, plus son plan me paraissait meilleur que le mien. Ou du moins, plus alléchant.

Bien plus alléchant.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Ses doigts vinrent pincer mon mamelon gauche et je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour rapprocher son visage du mien.

- « J'en dis que Batman peut aller se faire voir »

Son rire mourut contre mon sourire.

* * *

- « Vous êtes sûrs de n'avoir rien oublié ? »

Nous étions de nouveau sur le palier de la maison, sur le départ cette fois. Notre petit trip de quatre jours à Forks touchait doucement à sa fin. Ca avait été ressourçant mais voilà, il était temps de rentrer à Seattle...

- « Certains. J'ai fait deux fois le tour de la maison »

- « Okay, alors hum… »

Charlie se gratta la tête, l'air franchement mal à l'aise.

- « Je vais mettre nos sacs dans la voiture » intervint Edward, histoire de nous laisser un peu d'intimité. « Charlie, ça a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'espère vous revoir bientôt »

Mon père saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et la secoua fermement.

- « Je suppose qu'on en aura l'occasion, ouais. Et le… errr… le plaisir est partagé. Vraiment. »

Tout sourire, Edward acquiesça avant de récupérer chacun de nos sacs au sol. Charlie et moi l'observâmes s'éloigner pour charger la voiture.

- « C'est un type bien »

- « Ouais, il l'est » souris-je en le regardant fouiller ses poches pour en extraire son téléphone avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Mon père se tourna alors vers moi.

- « Je suis content que tu sois passée »

- « _Tu_ es content ou bien c'est _ton estomac_ qui l'est ? »

Son expression boudeuse déclencha mon hilarité.

- « Je te taquine. A moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien »

- « Tu devrais passer plus souvent. Enfin, je suppose que je devrais dire 'vous' maintenant »

- « Compte la-dessus »

Il fit un pas vers moi et me serra maladroitement dans ses bras.

- « N'oublie pas ta promesse. Et appelle-moi si tu as le moindre souci. Non, oublie ça… Appelle moi tout court. Tu ne le fais pas assez souvent, jeune fille »

- « J'y manquerai pas »

- « C'est promis ? »

- « Promis »

- « Allez, va-t-en. Et dis à Edward de rouler prudemment sinon, je vous rattrappe et je lui colle l'amende de sa vie ! »

- « Okay, monsieur 'jesuisflicetjelefaissavoir' »

Je lui collai un bisou sur la joue avant même qu'il ait le temps de protester et m'éloignai à mon tout vers la voiture.

- « Oh, j'oubliais ! Je t'ai laissé quelques trucs dans le surgélateur »

Son regard s'illumina comme un foutu sapin de Noël.

_Les hommes et la nourriture…_

- « T'es la meilleure »

- « Je sais » souris-je. « A bientôt ! »

Je grimpai dans la voiture tandis qu'Edward raccrochait.

- « Tout va bien ? » questionna-t-il en mettant le contact.

J'acquiesçai doucement en couvrant sa main de la mienne sur le pommeau de vitesse. Tout allait bien. Foutrement bien, même. Je me sentais apaisée. Reconnaissante. Heureuse.

Amoureuse.

- « Je t'aime »

Son visage se tourna vers moi. Son sourire apparut, magnifique et éblouissant.

_Bon sang, j'étais une foutue chanceuse._

- « Moi aussi je t'aime, baby girl »

Nos mains jointes passèrent la première et nous filâmes vers Seattle.

Et vers un nouveau chapitre de notre vie.

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ce bon vieux Charlie n'a pas été trop dur avec Edward, finalement (il faut dire que Cullen sait se faire apprécier...**). **Cette fois, on dirait bien que tous les problèmes de nos amoureux transis sont résolus!**

**Si le cœur vous en dit, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre en review! Chaque message est lu et apprécié ;)**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dit à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire! En attendant, prenez soin de vous surtout...**

**Voodoooo'**


	32. You

**Bonjour à toutes (et peut-être à tous, qui sait!)**

**Nous y voilà : le dernier chapitre d'Obsession(s) est là ! Avec beaucoup de retard certes mais il est parfois difficile de mettre un point final à une histoire qui nous tient particulièrement à cœur… J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira et que vous jugerez la fin acceptable. Si vous l'aviez imaginée autrement, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!  
**

**Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et, comme d'habitude, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**

**Disclaimer: Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux (pour la dernière fois bouhouhooouuu...).**

* * *

_**Seattle, 3 ans et demi plus tard…**_

- « Bella, bébé… Réveille-toi… »

- « Humpf »

Quelque part dans les brumes de mon demi-sommeil, je l'entendis s'esclaffer doucement au dessus de moi. Il était proche. Si proche que je pouvais sentir l'odeur combinée de son aftershave et de son eau de cologne de luxe.

- « Oh, quelqu'un est grognon ce matin. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire 'en cette première heure de l'après-midi' ? »

_Treize heures ? Déjà ?!_

- « Pas envie de me lever » marmonnai-je contre mon oreiller.

- « Et pourtant… »

- « Pourquoi on ne passerait pas la journée au lit ? Ca fait une éternité qu'on n'a plus fait ça »

Et j'exagérais à peine. Ma dernière session d'examens en tant qu'undergraduate _(nb : aux Etats-Unis, le cycle d'undergraduate correspond à celui de baccalauréat universitaire)_ s'était terminée quelques jours auparavant et, même si je m'en étais tirée avec les honneurs, elle avait été particulièrement rude. J'avais eu beau avoir dormi la moitié du temps depuis, je n'avais toujours pas récupéré les heures de sommeil que j'avais sacrifiées pour étudier. La perspective d'une journée au lit me paraissait donc être l'idée du siècle… surtout s'il la passait avec moi.

- « Et louper les réjouissances organisées pour ta remise des diplômes ? Hors de question »

Mon grognement fit redoubler son hilarité. Sérieusement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait un fromage de cette journée. Okay, j'allais être diplômée mais ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais fini avec les études… Puisque j'avais moi aussi choisi la voie professorale, il me restait trois années de master à réaliser avant de me lancer sur le marché de l'emploi. Alors vraiment, toute cette effervescence me semblait clairement anticipée et ces festivités, futiles.

Rester sous la couette avec Edward semblait être un programme bien plus alléchant !

Les yeux clos, je tâtonnai à la recherche de sa main et quand je finis par la trouver, je le tirai vers moi d'un coup sec. Son corps s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le mien et j'ouvris un œil pour voir qu'il avait déjà revêtu son costume. L'Armani bleu nuit.

Mon préféré.

- « Et si je te promets un autre type de _réjouissances_ ? »

Son regard clair s'assombrit instantanément et je fus obligée de serrer les cuisses en le voyant se lécher les lèvres.

- « Les trois fois de la nuit dernière ne t'ont pas suffi ? »

_Urgh._

- « Quand il s'agit de toi, tu sais bien que je n'en ai jamais assez »

Pour appuyer mon propos, j'écartai les cuisses et ondulai du bassin. Instantanément, son désir s'éveilla contre mon sexe nu. Je souris. Edward et moi avions beau être ensemble depuis près de quatre ans, nous démarrions toujours au quart de tour lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. Contrairement à bien d'autres couples, la routine ne nous avait pas rattrapés. C'était même tout le contraire. Depuis qu'il m'avait demandé d'emménager avec lui deux ans plus tôt, nos rapports avaient gagné en qualité, en intensité… et en fréquence. _Surtout_ en fréquence. Mon amant était une créature insatiable et rien ne m'excitait plus que d'être tirée de mon sommeil en pleine nuit pour satisfaire la moindre de ses envies. Et il me le rendait bien. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où je m'étais réveillée avec ses longs doigts autour de mes cuisses…

… _et sa langue sur mon clitoris._

- « Alors, tenté ? »

Je balançai une nouvelle fois mes hanches contre les siennes et fus récompensée par un grognement animal.

- « Oh bébé, tu n'as pas idée. Et si je n'avais pas cette putain de réunion dans moins d'un quart d'heure, crois-moi, je t'aurais déjà montré à quel point. »

Si sa première phrase m'avait complètement allumée, la deuxième, elle, me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

Sa réunion. Sa foutue réunion avait lieu aujourd'hui.

- « Oh. »

- « Scherman et les autres m'attendent pour… tu sais ? Mettre les derniers détails au point. Followill m'a dit qu'il y aurait un discours alors… »

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui offrir un sourire convainquant. C'était de plus en plus difficile quand ce sujet revenait sur le tapis, ces temps-ci.

- « Je comprends »

Je le repoussai légèrement pour m'extraire du lit et il m'observa enfiler un t-shirt avec un regard curieux. Instinctivement, je posai ma main sur la table de nuit pour prendre ma pince à cheveux… et étouffai un juron lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle n'y était pas.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? »

- « Tu n'aurais pas vu ma pince à cheveux ? La bleue ? »

J'ouvris le tiroir avant de le fermer rageusement pour ouvrir le suivant.

_J'étais pourtant sûre de l'avoir laissée là hier soir !_

- « Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment… J'égare tout ! »

- « Bella »

- « Mon t-shirt préféré des Beastie, mon exemplaire de Jane Eyre, l'écharpe que ta mère m'a offerte à Noël, notre fichu ouvre-bouteille… »

- « Bella… »

- « Et maintenant ça ! »

- « BELLA ! »

Je me tournai vers lui, surprise par son haussement de ton. Edward ne haussait _jamais_ le ton avec moi.

- « Ce n'est qu'une foutue pince, nom de Dieu ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas répondre à ma question ? »

- « Ta question ? »

- « Est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, par rapport à ma réunion et le fait que je- »

- « Tout va très bien » mentis-je avec empressement. « Ne t'en fais pas »

Il me jaugea d'un œil critique, pas tout à fait convaincu.

Parfois, j'avais envie de me mettre des baffes pour être aussi transparente.

- « Tu en es vraiment sûre ? Parce que tu sais très bien que je peux tout- »

- « Edward » l'interrompis-je d'une voix douce. « On en a déjà discuté et tu sais ce que j'en pense. Inutile de revenir là-dessus, d'accord ? Maintenant file, tu vas être en retard »

Il resta quelques secondes à me scruter, à la recherche de la moindre trace d'incertitude. Quand il n'en vit aucune, il soupira et se leva pour me rejoindre. Ses grandes mains vinrent encadrer mon visage pour le relever vers le sien. Il était inquiet.

- « Tu me le dirais si ça n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Ca va. C'est juste… que j'aurais aimé rester au lit avec toi quelques heures de plus, c'est tout. Ca va être une longue journée. » éludai-je.

- « Je te promets de me rattraper ce soir »

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de venir frôler mon oreille de ses lèvres.

- « Et je te ferai jouir tellement fort que ça nous vaudra une nouvelle crise de nerfs des voisins »

Et juste comme ça, il réussit à dissiper mes idées noires et m'arracher un vrai sourire. Il fallait dire que nos nouveaux voisins du dessous étaient quelques peu… pénibles. Au moindre bruit suspect, ils débarquaient chez nous pour se plaindre. Au début, nous avions veillé à faire attention à nos moindres fais et gestes – ce qui, compte tenu de ma maladresse, avait relevé du défi quotidien – mais nous avons rapidement compris que cela ne servait à rien. Ils n'étaient toujours pas contents. Jamais, à vrai dire. Et par-dessus le marché, nous avions appris qu'ils se comportaient comme ça avec la plupart des autres locataires de l'immeuble. Alors, nous avons changé de tactique et décidé de les rendre dingues à coups de cris d'extase rarement exagérés, et ce dans l'espoir de les faire dégager de là le plus tôt possible. Ca nous avait valu quelques engueulades. De nombreux fous rires aussi...

- « Des promesses, toujours des promesses, Monsieur Cullen »

- « Des promesses que je tiens _toujours_, Bella. Particulièrement si elles te mettent en scène toi, nue et à mon entière disposition »

Il agrippa ma nuque et m'embrassa passionnément, me coupant la parole ainsi que le souffle.

Cet homme serait ma mort un jour ou l'autre.

- « On se voit à la cérémonie ? »

- « Je serai la fille avec le chapeau carré et la toge immonde »

Il s'esclaffa et donna une petite tape sur mes fesses encore nues.

- « Tu seras radieuse, poupée. Comme toujours. »

Ses doigts caressèrent mes joues avec révérence et un frisson me remonta l'épine dorsale. Son regard… Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Quelque chose de nouveau que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir de plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours. Je ne parvenais pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était que ce _quelque chose_ n'était pas là avant et que ça me faisait étrangement vibrer.

- « J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. J'ai une surprise pour toi »

- « Une surprise ? »

Il acquiesça et je plissai les yeux, suspicieuse. Je n'étais pas le genre à apprécier les surprises.

- « Tu comptes m'en dire plus ? »

- « Aucune chance. Ce ne serait plus une surprise sinon »

Je fis une moue à laquelle il répondit par un clin d'œil sexy.

_Ce qu'il pouvait être… distrayant !_

- « Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure, bébé »

Avec ça, il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître hors de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte de l'appartement claquer et presque instantanément, mon portable vibra sur la table de nuit.

_**Reçu le vendredi 30 juin 2015 à 13h19**_

_**De : Rose**_

**C'est le grand jour pour toi, tronche de cake. On débarque dans le quart d'heure pour passer une aprèm entre gonzesses. Au programme : film, empiffrage et relooking complet. J'offre les sushis donc, pas d'excuse.**

A la mention du mot en « S », mon estomac gronda d'une façon presque inhumaine. Bon sang, j'étais affamée. Depuis quand n'avais-je plus pris un repas digne de ce nom ? Sans perdre une seconde, j'appuyai sur la touche « Réponse ».

_**Envoyé le vendredi 30 juin 2015 à 13h20**_

_**A : Rose**_

**Tu as dit le mot magique. Je me rends. A tout de suite !**

Puisque tout le monde semblait si enthousiaste à l'idée de cette journée, je décidai d'y mettre un peu du mien et d'en profiter moi aussi. Après tout, Charlie et Sue faisaient le déplacement exprès et j'étais heureuse de les revoir. Sans compter que Carlisle et Esmée seraient là, eux aussi. La cérémonie de remise des diplômes d'Alice n'avait lieu que demain mais ses parents avaient tout de même tenu à venir plus tôt pour assister à la mienne, me prouvant une fois de plus combien ils étaient adorables.

J'eus un sourire tendre en repensant à la première fois où ils m'avaient invitée à dîner. Tout le stress que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'Edward m'avait parlé de leur invitation s'était évanoui à la minute où j'avais franchi la porte des Cullen et qu'Esmée m'avait prise dans ses bras, sous le regard bienveillant de son mari. Entre anecdotes sur l'enfance de mon petit ami et visionnage d'albums photos, j'avais passé une délicieuse soirée et depuis, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'ils ne prennent de mes nouvelles par téléphone ou par e-mail. Pour eux, je faisais tout simplement partie de la famille…

_Et le sentiment était totalement réciproque._

Je profitai du quart d'heure suivant pour prendre une douche rapide et me laver les cheveux. Quand vint le moment d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements, j'eus beau retourner tout mon tiroir : impossible de mettre la main sur mon deuxième bas en nylon.

_Il ne manquait plus que ça à ma liste d'objets disparus !_

Ce fut dans cet état-là – à savoir fulminante et le peignoir ouvert sur un soutien-gorge, un tanga et un unique bas – que mes deux amies me trouvèrent à peine dix minutes plus tard.

- « Bon sang, cette pièce pue le sexe ! » s'exclama une Rosalie encombrée en entrant dans le salon. « Je présume que vous avez passé ces deux derniers jours à fêter la fin de tes exams sous la couette ? »

_Pas que sous la couette_, pensai-je en me remémorant la manière dont Edward m'avait accueillie deux jours plus tôt, quand j'étais rentrée de mon dernier examen, ou encore de celle dont il m'avait tirée de ma sieste la veille au soir, lorsqu'il était rentré de ses délibérations.

_Si le canapé sur lequel Alice prenait place pouvait parler…_

- « No comment » marmonnai-je en me débarrassant de mon bas orphelin tout en réajustant mon peignoir.

J'ignorai son rire gras et allai ouvrir la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur notre terrasse. L'air humide de cette journée de juin pénétra dans la pièce en même temps que les rayons du soleil qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, brillait haut dans le ciel.

La journée promettait d'être belle…

- « Mon frère est déjà parti ? » questionna Alice.

- « Il avait une réunion avec le doyen de la fac. Il nous rejoindra directement à la cérémonie »

- « C'est à 18 heures, c'est ça ? »

J'acquiesçai et vint m'installer à ses côtés.

- « Comment tu te sens ? » m'enquis-je en pointant son ventre proéminent.

Elle en était bientôt à huit mois de grossesse. Plus qu'un et je serai officiellement tata d'une petite Grace. Ca avait été une surprise pour tout le monde, y compris les principaux intéressés. Alice avait appris la nouvelle lorsque mon frère était en congrès à l'étranger et elle avait carrément flippé. Il avait fallu une semaine entière avant qu'elle se décide à le mettre au courant, trop effrayée qu'elle était à l'idée qu'il décide de ne jamais revenir quand elle lui dirait qu'elle s'était transformée en Kinder Surprise – ses mots, pas les miens – sans son accord. Alors, quand Jasper a pris le premier avion pour Seattle et l'a demandé de l'épouser, là, au beau milieu d'un aéroport bondé, avec des larmes de bonheur plein les yeux, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça lui avait fait un choc. Elle avait immédiatement accepté et ça faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient officiellement mari et femme.

- « Enorme, monstrueuse et à bout de forces. Et toi ? »

- « Plutôt pas mal en comparaison »

Elle grogna en laissant rouler sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

Le même dossier où Edward m'avait…

_Focus, Bella !_

- « Arrête un peu de râler ! » intervint Rosalie en disposant le contenu de notre lunch sur la table basse « Etre enceinte est censé être fun, non ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne l'était pas. Nausées matinales mises à part, ces six derniers mois ont été géniaux ! Plus besoin de me battre pour avoir une place dans les transports en commun, ni de faire la file à la caisse du supermarché… Sans compter que Jasper est aux petits soins avec moi et que, il faut bien l'admettre, j'ai des nichons spectaculaires ! »

Elle désigna sa poitrine – qui avait au moins triplé de volume – et Rosalie se mit à ricaner.

- « De quoi tu te plains alors ? »

Alice grogna d'une façon loin d'être élégante.

- « J'ai pris vingt kilos. Vingt ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Je commence à ressembler à… à une baleine échouée sur une plage ! »

- « Lili, tu es superbe. Vraiment » la rassurai-je.

Mieux que ça : elle était rayonnante. Alice Cullen Swan était la preuve vivante que ce cliché selon lequel une femme n'étais jamais plus belle qu'enceinte était justement loin d'en être un.

- « Non Bella, je serai superbe quand je pourrais porter des fringues qui me mettent en valeur et une paire de Manolo ! »

Elle se leva soudainement et se mit à faire les cent pas.

- « L'autre jour, j'ai eu la bonne idée de repasser ma combinaison préférée de dessous sexy, histoire de surprendre ton frère. Tu sais de quoi j'avais l'air avec mes résilles ? D'un rôti de dinde tout ficelé ! »

Rosalie éclata de rire et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas en faire autant.

- « Vous trouvez ça drôle ? » fulmina-t-elle, les poings vissés sur les hanches.

- « Alice, tu attends un bébé » tempérai-je. « Ton poids devrait être le dernier de tes soucis, tu ne crois pas ? D'autant plus que ça n'est que temporaire »

Elle se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil et soupira doucement.

- « Ouais, je sais. C'est juste… que j'ai hâte qu'elle soit là. Vraiment hâte »

- « Nous aussi on a hâte » sourit Rose. « Patience, le lutin »

- « Et j'ai hâte de pouvoir manger des sushis à nouveau » geignit-elle en zieutant langoureusement le plateau qui se trouvait sur la table. « Vraiment _vraiment_ hâte »

Elle se tourna vers nous, la mine sérieuse et menaçante.

- « D'ailleurs, quand j'aurai enfin accouché, oubliez les fleurs ! Je veux que vous m'apportiez une bouteille de champ' et des sushis. Rien d'autre. Je compte m'empiffrer et me saouler jusqu'au coma »

- « Compte là-dessus » rigolai-je en rompant mes baguettes.

Nous attaquâmes alors chacune notre bento – sans crustacés pour Alice – avec appétit tout en discutant du déroulement de la journée. La cérémonie de remise des diplômes débutait dans un peu moins de quatre heures et Charlie, Sue, Esmée et Carlisle devaient nous rejoindre directement là-bas. Un cocktail d'honneur était prévu juste après et ensuite, nous avions prévu de tous dîner au restaurant, histoire de fêter ça en famille. Une fois encore, Edward avait fait jouer ses relations afin que nous puissions avoir une table au « Rover's », l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville, spécialement pour l'occasion.

_Mon mec était un homme plein de ressources !_

Nous étions sur le point de lancer le dvd de « Magic Mike » – suggestion chaleureuse et _très_ enthousiaste de Rose – lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Intriguée, j'allai ouvrir et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de roses rouges.

- « Mademoiselle Swan ? »

- « Euh… oui ? »

Une tête bouclée apparût par-dessus le bouquet.

- « Une livraison pour vous »

Il me tendit les fleurs ainsi qu'un reçu que je signai rapidement – avec son stylo, étant donné que je fus dans l'impossibilité de retrouver celui qui était _toujours_ sur le comptoir de l'entrée d'ordinaire – avant de prendre congé.

Rose siffla en me voyant revenir au salon.

- « Un nouvel admirateur ? »

- « Ne dis pas de bêtises… » soufflai-je en décachetant la carte.

Un sourire barra mes lèvres lorsque je découvris l'écriture élégante d'Edward.

_**Quelques roses… pour la plus belle d'entre toutes.**_

_**Félicitations, mon amour. Profite bien de cette journée exceptionnelle.**_

_**Il me tarde…**_

_**Edward.**_

- « Alors ? »

- « Ton frère doit être l'homme le plus romantique que la terre ait jamais porté, Alice »

Et il était à moi. Rien qu'à moi.

- « Elles font de luif ? Awwwwfff » s'extasia-t-elle, la bouche pleine de riz au vinaigre. « Efmée ferait fi fière ! »

- « Comme quoi tous les hommes de la famille Cullen ne sont pas des égoïstes dépourvus de sentiments » ricana amèrement Rose en plantant une baguette tremblante dans un maki.

Alice me jeta un regard en coin avant de réprimer une grimace. Si nos deux couples avaient passé le fameux cap des trois ans sans encombre, ce n'avait malheureusement pas été le cas pour Rose et Emmett. L'été précédent, lorsque ce dernier avait reçu son diplôme, son promoteur, connaissant son goût prononcé pour les sports automobiles, l'avait mis en relation avec l'un des ingénieurs d'une petite écurie montante, qui avait réussi à gagner sa place dans le championnat du monde. L'ingénieur en question lui avait aussitôt proposé d'assister l'équipe lors du Grand Prix F1 des Etats-Unis à Austin, et il avait été tellement impressionné par ses talents qu'à peine un mois plus tard, il lui proposait d'intégrer l'équipe à plein temps. Une véritable aubaine… si ce n'est que le siège de l'écurie était basé à Woking.

En Angleterre.

Emmett, bien que terriblement enthousiasmé, avait tenu à en parler à Rose avant de donner sa réponse. Et cela avait été catastrophique. Elle l'avait accusé de se foutre de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à être celle qu'il laissait derrière lui et il lui avait reproché de vouloir briser le rêve de sa vie. Leur discussion avait tourné court et Emmett était parti en claquant la porte.

Le lendemain, nous apprenions son départ pour le vieux continent.

Rosalie était passée du déni au chagrin, puis du chagrin et à la colère et enfin, de la colère à l'indifférence la plus totale. Depuis, elle avait essayé de l'oublier dans les bras d'autres hommes, dans les études, dans le travail… Mais je savais qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Elle avait beau le nier – ou plutôt refuser d'en parler – ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux humides parlaient pour elle.

Il lui manquait terriblement.

- « Rose… » tenta Alice.

- « Enfin bref, changeons de sujet ! Je ne vais pas laisser cet abruti gâcher ma bonne humeur… On a mieux à faire ! »

Elle sortit son dvd de son sac à main et l'agita sous notre nez.

- « Cinq étalons aux abdos extrêmement léchables et montés comme des ânes ne demandent qu'à se faire reluquer par nous »

Alice avala sa bouchée dans une grimace et agrippa défensivement son ventre.

- « Urgh, Rose ! Un peu de tenue devant le bébé ! »

- « Dit celle qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me raconter son rêve cochon avec Channing Tatum pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours… »

- « Putain, évite de me remettre ces images en tête ! »

- « Celles où il te prend contre la barre de striptease devant toute l'assistance ? »

- « ARGH ! »

Je les laissai à leur combat de chiffonnières et m'éclipsai dans la cuisine avec mon bouquet. Il y avait au moins trente roses et leur parfum discret embaumait déjà l'espace. Je les mis dans un vase et en humai une, tout sourire. J'avais hâte de remercier Edward comme il se devait pour cette délicate attention. D'autant plus qu'il m'avait promis une nuit torride…

_Cette journée ne pourra jamais passer assez vite !_

- « Bell's, tu t'amènes ? T'es en train de rater le plus incroyable étalage de muscles huilés de l'histoire du cinéma, là ! »

Avec un soupir, je revins à nouveau au salon avec le vase et stoppai net en voyant mes deux amies, du coton entre chaque doigt de pied, siffler leur approbation face à la télévision. A l'écran, cinq demi-dieux se dandinaient, tous pectoraux dehors, au rythme d'une musique horripilante. Mon regard dévia pour tomber sur la table basse, où je repérai trois brosses à cheveux, une pile affolante de bigoudis, une trousse de maquillage digne des plus grands make-ups artists, six flacons de vernis à ongles différents, une housse sombre et au moins trois paires de chaussures.

Seigneur, Rose n'avait pas exagéré lorsqu'elle avait évoqué un relooking complet.

- « Rouge sang ou violet crépuscule, les ongles ? » interrogea Alice en ne quittant pas l'écran des yeux.

Avec un soupir, je m'affalai à côté d'elle en lui chipant son « violet crépuscule » des mains.

_Mode Barbie Bella : enclenché !_

* * *

- « Bella, chérie, ce que je suis heureuse de te voir ! »

- « Moi aussi Esmée » souris-je alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras. « Merci d'avoir fait le déplacement un jour plus tôt, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir… Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

Elle acquiesça et me laissa aux bras de Carlisle, très élégant dans son costume anthracite.

- « Pas trop stressée ? » interrogea-t-il.

- « J'ai surtout peur de trébucher devant tout le campus… Ce qui a de grandes chances d'arriver vu les talons que votre fille m'oblige à porter »

Cette dernière balaya ma remarque de la main.

- « Non discutable. Déjà qu'ils nous forcent à porter cette infâme toge, autant préserver un minimum de classe ! »

- « Tu devrais leur proposer tes services pour en dessiner de nouvelles » proposa sa mère. « Celles-ci doivent avoir au moins vingt ans ! »

- « Vingt années de sueur dégoûtante »

- « Beurk ! Papa, évite de me donner la nausée, s'il te plaît. La journée est déjà assez pénible comme ça avec cette chaleur suffocante ! »

Pour le coup, on ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Malgré l'heure avancée, le thermomètre affichait toujours près de 25 degrés. Un record pour une ville comme Seattle, même en été.

- « Je me demande ce que font Charlie et Sue… » fis-je en me tournant vers le parterre où plusieurs centaines de chaises avaient été alignées.

La plupart étaient déjà occupées, signe que le coup d'envoi de la cérémonie était sur le point d'être lancé. Et mon père n'était toujours pas arrivé.

- « Vous feriez tous mieux d'aller vous asseoir. Je me charge des retardataires » proposa Rose.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil à l'entrée du campus, j'acquiesçai et allai prendre place parmi les autres étudiants de ma promotion tandis qu'Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée, s'installaient un peu plus loin. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de couvre-chefs identiques, je repérai rapidement Angela et allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je n'eus même pas le temps de la saluer que déjà, le doyen faisait son entrée sur l'estrade, suivi de près par l'ensemble des professeurs de la faculté de lettres. Quand Edward apparut à son tour, j'entendis des gloussements partout autour de moi.

_Certaines choses ne changeront jamais…_

- « C'est toi qui lui a conseillé l'Armani ? » interrogea Angela avec un air appréciateur.

Je souris en pensant que je lui avais plutôt conseillé d'_enlever_ l'Armani plus tôt dans la journée.

- « Non, il a fait ça tout seul »

- « Sexy et fashion friendly ? Professeur Cullen est définitivement le mec idéal ! »

Et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Les années avaient beau passer, Edward rencontrait toujours un succès monstre auprès des femmes, que ce soit sur le campus ou en dehors. Tant et si bien que lorsque nous avons décidé de rendre notre relation publique, juste après l'accord passé avec Eleazar Denali, je suis devenue l'ennemie jurée d'une bonne poignée d'étudiantes. Malgré ma nature discrète, ma disparition soudaine du séminaire de littérature française avait fait jaser. Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient circulé sur notre compte, la plus rocambolesque étant qu'Edward et moi avions couché ensemble lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée dans une quelconque sororité, que j'étais tombée enceinte et que je l'avais menacé de tout révéler aux autorités universitaires s'il ne faisait pas en sorte qu'on puisse rester ensemble pour élever le bébé.

Certaines filles ne manquaient pas d'imagination !

Au bout d'un certain temps, quand il était clair que mon ventre ne s'arrondissait pas, que les autorités ne se manifestaient pas et qu'Edward paraissait bien trop heureux que pour vivre avec moi sous la contrainte, les ragots avaient fini par se calmer d'eux-mêmes. Et depuis, nous vivions une relation sereine, loin de tout scandale.

_Même si…_

Nous avions bien eu une petite frayeur, un an plus tôt. Un soir, alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, nous avions trouvé une lettre dans notre boîte aux lettres, adressée à nos deux noms. Le papier à lettres, frappé du sceau de la famille Denali, m'avait brulé les doigts et mon pauvre cœur avait fait une embardée en découvrant l'identité du destinateur. Les yeux ronds, j'avais parcouru les quelques lignes rédigées de cette écriture toute en rondeurs et inclinaisons élégantes et très rapidement, l'angoisse avait fait place à l'incrédulité. Je m'étais alors tournée vers Edward, qui avait lu par-dessus mon épaule, et j'avais su que je ne rêvais pas lorsque j'avais vu la même surprise que moi dans son regard.

Il n'y avait pas de doute possible : cette lettre était bien une lettre d'excuses.

Une lettre d'excuse signée de la main de Tanya Denali.

A travers elle, celle qui avait tout fait pour nous séparer nous demandait pardon pour tout le mal qu'elle nous avait fait. D'après elle, son séjour en clinique lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la personne qu'elle était et cette lettre était pour elle l'étape qui lui permettrait de classer toute cette histoire comme appartenant au passé. A peine quelques semaines plus tard, nous apprîmes ses fiançailles avec le chanteur d'un groupe bien connu de Seattle, qu'elle avait apparemment rencontré durant sa cure, dans les pages du Seattle Weekly. Sur les clichés, ils avaient l'air heureux, amoureux. Cela m'avait considérablement apaisée et je savais que c'était également le cas pour Edward.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment là que nous avons mis toute cette histoire derrière nous.

Définitivement.

- « Chers parents, chers étudiants, aujourd'hui est un grand jour… »

Les premiers mots du discours du doyen de la faculté de lettres me ramenèrent au présent. Autour de moi, l'audience s'était faite silencieuse, écoutant religieusement les paroles de celui qui, dans quelques minutes, leur remettrait le passeport vers le monde du travail pour les uns, et vers un futur master pour les autres. La majeure partie du corps enseignant de la faculté était présente sur scène, Edward en bout de file. Mon regard intercepta le sien et le sourire qu'il m'adressa fit battre mon cœur un peu plus vite.

- « … mais avant toute chose, je me dois de vous annoncer une nouvelle importante. Le professeur Cullen, ici présent, n'enseignera plus à la Seattle University à la rentrée prochaine. »

J'avais beau être la première à avoir été mise au parfum, entendre la nouvelle de vive voix fut comme un terrible coup à l'estomac. Des murmures s'élevèrent instantanément dans l'assemblée et le Doyen rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

- « Monsieur Cullen s'est vu offrir un poste de professeur de littérature romane au sein de la prestigieuse université de Berkeley »

A côté de moi, Angela s'étouffa presque avec sa propre salive.

- « Et même si cette nouvelle m'attriste profondément, je ne peux que le féliciter d'avoir accepté la proposition »

Il se tourna vers Edward et d'un geste, le pria de le rejoindre au centre de l'estrade. En voyant mon petit ami s'avancer d'un air confiant, la sensation de malaise qui m'avait gagnée le matin même et qui avait fini par se dissiper grâce aux quelques heures passées avec Alice et Rosalie me revint avec une force inouïe. D'un coup, tout devenait affreusement réel. Tangible. Inévitable.

Edward partait. Il quittait Seattle pour la Californie.

- « Ca a été un plaisir de collaborer avec vous, professeur Cullen et je vous prie de recevoir, au nom de cette faculté, nos chaleureuses félicitations et nos plus sincères remerciements pour les services rendus ces quatre dernières années »

La secrétaire du département vint à son tour au centre du podium et lui tendit un énorme bouquet de fleurs ainsi qu'un paquet rectangulaire décoré d'une énorme cocarde rouge. Autour de moi, tout le monde se mit à applaudir tandis qu'Edward échangeait de franches poignées de mains avec ceux qui étaient dorénavant ses anciens collègues. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me mis moi aussi à applaudir et lorsque le regard d'Edward finit par trouver le mien, je fis de mon mieux pour ravaler le sentiment de détresse qui me bouffait de l'intérieur depuis deux mois.

Deux _foutus_ mois.

- « Berkeley… tu parles d'une évolution de carrière ! » s'extasia Angela. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça… Je pourrais presque t'en vouloir, si je n'étais pas aussi contente pour vous deux ! Vous partez quand ? »

Elle finit par se tourner vers moi et ce qu'elle vit dans mon regard lui ôta immédiatement son sourire.

- « Tu pars bien avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'appel du Doyen à le rejoindre sur scène coupa court à la conversation et avec un sourire d'excuse, je quittai mon siège pour aller me placer dans la file d'étudiants agglutinés au pied de l'estrade, la laissant frustrée et pleine d'interrogations. Je m'immisçai volontairement entre deux étudiants que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, et attendis patiemment mon tour en essayant d'éviter de repenser à la dernière question d'Angela. Durant la demi-heure suivante, nous fûmes conviés, un à un, à recevoir notre fameux diplôme de _bachelor_, celui pour lequel nous avions travaillé durant quatre longues années, des mains de celui qui gérait le département d'une main de maître. Quand ce fût mon tour, je pus entendre les exclamations enthousiastes de toute ma famille et un sourire – heureux cette fois – barra mes lèvres. Scherman me serra fermement la main et quand je me tournai pour rejoindre le parterre d'étudiants, Edward me couva d'un regard rempli de fierté.

- « Je t'aime » mima-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Je hochai la tête et mon sourire se fit tremblant.

Moi aussi, je l'aimais.

Et c'était pour cette raison et uniquement celle-là que je devais le laisser partir.

* * *

- « Tu rends ton vieux père très fier gamine, tu le sais ça ? »

Je me blottis dans les bras de mon père, heureuse de le revoir. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il avait revêtu un costume. Sans cravate, d'accord mais tout de même ! J'appréciais l'effort.

- « Je le sais. Merci d'être là »

- « Félicitations Bella » sourit Sue, très élégante dans sa robe légère. « Et désolée pour le retard. Nous nous sommes un peu… perdus en route »

- « Aucun souci. Comment va Seth ? »

- « Oh, il va très bien. Il m'a chargée de te féliciter, lui aussi. Il aurait aimé être là mais il est coincé à La Push sur son nouveau chantier. La femme d'un de ses hommes a accouché… »

- « La veinarde » bougonna Alice.

- « … et il a dû le remplacer pour pouvoir terminer le projet à temps »

- « Je comprends » acquiesçai-je.

Depuis le fameux Noël chez Charlie, le petit Seth semblait avoir définitivement trouvé sa voie. Il était dorénavant un chef de chantier respecté, à la tête de sa propre entreprise. Sue avait d'abord déploré son choix de ne pas poursuivre des études universitaires mais voir son fils s'épanouir dans le milieu de la construction lui avait rapidement fait changer d'avis.

Il était fait pour ça. Ca se sentait.

Je bus une gorgée de vin blanc frais, courtoisie de la faculté.

- « Dis-lui de m'appeler à l'occasion » ajoutai-je. « Qu'on aille manger un bout ensemble lors de ma prochaine visite à Forks »

- « Compte là-dessus »

- « En parlant de manger un bout, à quelle heure Edward a réservé pour le Rover's ? Je pourrais engloutir un bœuf entier ! » s'exclama Alice en saisissant une poignée de chips.

Je cherchai Edward des yeux, sans jamais le trouver. Il devait probablement discuter avec l'un ou l'autre professeur quelque part.

- « On est censés y être dans un peu plus d'une heure »

- « Une heure ?! Mais il est déjà presque 20 heures ! »

- « On ne savait pas exactement combien de temps allait durer la cérémonie… »

- « Je vais jamais tenir » gémit-elle théâtralement. « On passerait pas au Mc Drive, vite fait ? »

- « Alice ! » gronda faussement Esmée.

- « Quoi ? Je pourrais tuer pour un cheeseburger et des potatoes »

Quand elle vit le regard que lui lançait Jasper, elle tenta de négocier.

- « Juste un tout petit milk-shake à la fraise alors ? S'il te plaît Jazzinou ! »

Mon frère roula des yeux et sortit les clés du pick up familial de sa poche. Réussir à négocier le milk-shake devait probablement se situer au-delà de ses espérances et nous savions tous que la faire renoncer à ce snack improvisé était une bataille perdue d'avance. Alors autant ne pas opposer de résistance…

- « On se retrouve sur place ? »

- « Ta faiblesse te perdra fiston » le taquina Charlie.

Les relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées entre eux. Ils n'en étaient pas au point de se téléphoner toutes les semaines mais ils s'étaient vus plus de fois ces trois dernières années que les seize précédentes, après que Renée ait quitté Forks pour Phoenix. Ca faisait chaud au cœur.

- « Tu sais ce qu'on dit » sourit Jasper en s'éloignant. « 'Ce que femme veut…' »

- « Exactement alors, s'il te plait, magne-toi ! » grogna Alice, déjà à plusieurs mètres devant nous.

Esmée et Carlisle ne tardèrent pas à leur emboîter le pas, désireux de se rafraîchir à leur hôtel avant de se rendre au restaurant. Ils me chargèrent d'en informer Edward, qui était toujours aux abonnés absents.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ton frère aura deux femmes à la maison ! Elles ne vont faire qu'une bouchée de lui »

- « Il a de qui tenir » se moqua gentiment Sue. « Tu étais un vrai papa gâteau, je te signale ! »

- « Ca, c'est bien vrai ! » acquiesça Rosalie. « Moustache sévère ou pas, vous êtes et resterez toujours le petit papounet de Bella »

- « Humpf » grogna-t-il pour toute réponse, nous faisant ricaner toutes les trois.

Mais mon sourire se figea lorsque je repérai un invité surprise s'avancer vers nous.

- « Voilà un son qui m'avait manqué »

Les yeux de Rosalie s'élargirent de surprise avant de se tourner brusquement vers ceux de son propriétaire. Ce dernier nous salua un à un, avant de plonger son regard azur dans celui de ma meilleure amie.

- « Hey, Rose »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Emmett soupira, mal à l'aise. Comme nous tous, d'ailleurs.

- « Je… »

- « Tu quoi ? »

- « J'aimerais qu'on parle. Si tu le veux bien »

- « On n'a plus rien à se dire, toi et moi. Tu as été très clair sur ce point quand tu as décidé de partir il y a plus de six mois sans même te retourner »

Son calme apparent, s'il me laissait particulièrement admirative, sembla agacer Emmett au plus haut point.

- « Ne sois pas comme ça… »

- « Quoi, tu vas me dicter ma façon d'être, maintenant ? »

- « Cinq minutes, Rosalie. C'est tout ce que je te demande »

- « C'est déjà de trop »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te supplie, c'est ça ? C'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il lui agrippa le bras, ce qui la fit sortir de ses gonds.

- « Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me fiches la paix une bonne fois pour toutes ! » hurla-t-elle. « Alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le maintenant ou tire-toi ! »

Une dizaine de curieux tournèrent la tête vers notre petit comité mais Rosalie et Emmett ne parurent pas s'en soucier, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à régler leurs comptes.

- « Tu veux vraiment qu'on ait cette conversation ici ? En plein milieu d'une foutue réception universitaire ? »

Il désigna l'assemblée d'une main. Rose ne cilla pas. Elle voulait ça. Elle avait attendu cette confrontation tellement longtemps que le fait d'avoir une assistance était le cadet de ses soucis.

- « Très bien ! » sourit-il amèrement. « Tu veux savoir ce que je fais ici, Rose ? Je vais te le dire. Je suis là parce que je t'aime et que contrairement à toi, j'ai choisi de ne pas abandonner »

- « _Tu_ es celui qui est parti Emmett, pas moi ! De nous deux, _tu_ es celui qui n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments ! »

- « Tu crois que je suis parti parce que je ne t'aimais pas assez ? » fit-il, incrédule.

- « Ca me paraît clair, non ? »

- « Errr, on va vous laisser… » intervint Charlie.

- « Pour une fille si intelligente, tu peux être vraiment stupide parfois ! »

Les yeux de ma meilleure amie s'élargirent de fureur.

- « Stupide ?! »

- « Putain, ouais ! Tout ce temps, ce sont toujours mes sentiments qui ont été remis en cause mais jamais les tiens ! »

- « Les miens ? Mais tu savais parfaitement ce que je ressentais pour toi, Emmett ! J'étais _amoureuse_ de toi ! Je t'aimais, bordel ! »

Des larmes trop longtemps contenues se mirent à déborder de ses yeux et Emmett, Sue et moi nous avançâmes d'un même mouvement vers elle.

- « Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas suivi Rose ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Il prit son visage en coupe et l'amena à quelques centimètres du sien. Son désarroi était partout sur son visage, de ses joues rouges à ses yeux larges et humides.

- « Si tu penses que je ne t'aimais pas assez pour rester alors la réciproque est vraie : tu ne m'aimais pas assez que pour me suivre »

- « C'est faux ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Je t'aimais, Emmett. Je t'aime toujours ! »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'exhaler, l'expression la plus sérieuse du monde.

- « Assez pour me suivre en Europe ? »

Sa question resta suspendue dans les airs de longues secondes. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Rosalie. Une Rosalie vulnérable, à cran et folle d'amour pour cet homme qui était venu la reconquérir. Tout le monde retenait son souffle mais je savais. Je savais qu'elle accepterait. Parce qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et que s'ils n'en étaient pas convaincus avant, leur rupture avait au moins eu le mérite de leur ouvrir les yeux à ce sujet.

Presque imperceptiblement, elle hocha la tête et je vis distinctement tout l'air disparaître des poumons d'Emmett avant qu'il ne l'emprisonne de ses bras puissants. Les épaules de Rose se mirent à tressauter tandis que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de l'homme de sa vie.

- « Allez circulez, y'a rien à voir ! » éructa Charlie à l'attention des quelques parents et étudiants qui profitaient du spectacle.

Ces derniers se mirent aussitôt à se disperser et lorsque la voie fut dégagée, mon père passa un bras sur mon épaule et un autre sur celle de Sue pour nous emmener vers le bar, histoire de leur laisser un peu d'intimité nous aussi. En leur jetant un dernier regard par-dessus mon épaule, je vis que Rose souriait, les yeux fermés, alors qu'elle était blottie contre le torse d'Emmett.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi, soulagée de la voir plus heureuse que je ne l'avais vue ces six derniers mois.

- « Isabella ? »

A quelques mètres de nous, madame Aubry, la responsable de la bibliothèque de la fac, était appuyée sur l'une des tables hautes dressées pour l'occasion. Elle salua Charlie et Sue, qui continuèrent leur chemin vers le bar, avant de m'adresser ses sincères félicitations.

- « Ma lettre de recommandation vous a-t-elle été d'une quelconque aide ? »

- « J'ai reçu plusieurs réponses positives »

Deux des universités sur les cinq à qui j'avais envoyé mon dossier d'admission avaient accepté de m'enrôler dans leur programme pour les trois années suivantes.

- « Vous n'avez pas encore arrêté votre choix ? »

- « Pas encore non »

Car même si elles étaient toutes les deux des choix respectables, aucune ne constituait mon _premier_ choix. Celui qui changerait tout.

_Celui pour lequel je n'avais toujours pas reçu de réponse._

- « Veillez tout de même à ne pas trop tarder. Votre dossier a beau être excellent, certaines universités peuvent se montrer très impatientes »

Son conseil, bien qu'avisé, réveilla une sensation désagréable au creux de mon estomac.

Le temps qui passe était mon ennemi, ces dernières semaines.

- « Pourriez-vous passer à la bibliothèque après la cérémonie ? J'ai rassemblé les quelques effets personnels que vous avez oubliés… »

- « Oh ! Je ne me souvenais pas y avoir laissé quoi que ce soit… »

- « Ce ne sont que quelques bricoles mais il serait dommage de ne pas les récupérer » sourit-elle en me tendant la clé des lieux. « J'ai tout placé dans une caisse, sur mon bureau. Passez dès que vous le pouvez et vous n'aurez qu'à remettre la clé dans mon casier demain. Je vous fais confiance »

Avec ça, elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et, après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance pour la suite de mon parcours, elle s'éclipsa vers un groupe de professeurs qui bavardaient devant le bar improvisé. Me retrouvant seule, je contemplai silencieusement la plaine, qui baignait désormais dans la lumière orangée, presque pourpre, de cette fin de journée. La plupart des étudiants avaient déjà déserté les lieux, préférant poursuivre les festivités en famille ou entre amis, lors d'une des nombreuses fêtes données sur le campus et d'un coup, l'absence d'Edward à mes côtés se fit presque oppressante. La cérémonie était officiellement terminée depuis bientôt trois quarts d'heure et il n'était toujours pas réapparu. Sortant mon téléphone portable de ma pochette, je vérifiai rapidement que je n'avais raté aucun appel ou message.

_Rien. Nada. __Nichts._

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de me sentir un peu vexée, je rédigeai rapidement un sms à son attention.

_**Envoyé le vendredi 30 juin 2015 à 20h08**_

_**A : Edward**_

**Tu penses pouvoir te libérer bientôt ?**

- « Errr Bella ? Il faut qu'on passe rapidement à notre hôtel, histoire de faire notre check-in. On était tellement en retard que nos bagages sont toujours dans la voiture »

- « Oh ! Hum… Pas de problème, papa. On se rejoint au restaurant ? »

- « Edward n'est pas là ? » s'inquiéta Sue.

Au même moment, mon téléphone vibra dans ma main.

_**Reçu le vendredi 30 juin 2015 à 20h10**_

_**De : Edward**_

**Scherman refuse de me lâcher… Il vaut mieux qu'on se rejoigne directement au Rover's, bébé. **

- « Il est… retenu » grinçai-je en rangeant mon téléphone sans même lui adresser une réponse.

Je savais que lui en vouloir était irrationnel, voire même capricieux mais notre temps ensemble était compté désormais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jalouser ceux à qui il accordait un peu de ce précieux temps alors que nous pourrions le passer ensemble.

_Comme tu dis : irrationnel et capricieux._

Mon irritation n'échappa pas à Sue, qui fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas vers moi.

- « Tu veux que je reste avec toi pendant que Charlie fait le check-in ? »

- « C'est gentil Sue mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais en profiter pour passer à la bibliothèque récupérer quelques affaires » décidai-je en lui montrant la clé que Madame Aubry m'avait donnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- « Il n'y a que toi pour aller à la bibliothèque le jour de ta remise de diplômes ! » s'esclaffa mon père dans une tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère. « La plupart des étudiants auraient plutôt tendance à vouloir y mettre le feu »

Je roulai des yeux et enroulai mon bras autour de ses épaules dans une brève embrassade.

- « La réservation est prévue pour 21 heures. Tâchez de ne pas vous perdre en chemin cette fois ! » le taquinai-je gentiment.

Un sourire aussi malicieux que furtif barra ses lèvres et je me demandais l'espace d'un instant si ces deux là s'étaient vraiment perdus en chemin en venant ici.

Ils n'avaient tout de même pas…

_Uh, évite de penser à ça !_

- « Sois gentille et cesse de te moquer du piètre sens de l'orientation de ton vieux père, tu veux ? Crois moi, je ne louperai ce dîner pour rien au monde » fit-il d'un air entendu.

Avec ça, il prit la main de Sue dans la sienne et la tira à sa suite en direction du parking.

- « A tout à l'heure, gamine ! »

Je leur adressai un signe de la main et pris la direction opposée à la leur. J'avais un peu moins d'une heure pour récupérer mes affaires à la bibliothèque, tout ramener chez nous et rejoindre tout le monde au restaurant. Mieux valait ne pas trop traîner.

Tandis que le soleil se couchait, j'avançai en direction du parc qui bordait les murs de la vieille bibliothèque. L'endroit était carrément désert et je profitai un instant de la paisibilité ambiante, appréciant la façon dont les derniers rayons du soleil coloraient les lieux. J'aimais cet endroit… mais l'aimais-je assez que pour y rester ? La S.U. avait été la première université à avoir accepté ma demande de candidature et j'y avais passé quatre années formidables mais aurais-je le courage de rester ici alors qu'Edward s'en allait, lui ? Alors que les souvenirs de nous deux aux quatre coins du campus ne cesseraient de m'assaillir ? Toutes ces questions en amenèrent inévitablement une autre, que j'avais essayé de reléguer dans un coin de ma tête sans jamais vraiment y parvenir…

Etions-nous assez forts pour vivre une relation à distance durant les trois prochaines années de notre vie ?

J'aimais Edward. Je l'aimais même à la folie… Et je savais que lui aussi m'aimait. Après tout, il avait offert de refuser ce poste à Berkeley pour moi, alors que c'était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais nous avions beau être tous les deux sûrs de nos sentiments, la réalité était là : Seattle était à plus de 1300 kilomètres de Berkeley. Près de quatorze heures de route. Et plus j'y pensais, plus cette distance me paraissait insurmontable…

_Et si notre couple n'y survivait pas ?_

La perspective d'être loin de celui qui était devenu toute ma vie il y a quatre ans de cela me fit instantanément monter les larmes aux yeux et, appuyée contre un vieux banc en bois, je m'exhortai au calme. Je ne devais pas pleurer. Pas ici, ni ailleurs.

Pas tant qu'il restait un espoir, aussi mince soit-il, de partir pour la Californie avec lui. Pas tant qu'il était toujours ici, avec moi.

Je devais profiter de chaque instant que nous avions encore ensemble, car ils étaient précieux et rares et comptés.

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, j'accélérai le pas et me retrouvai bientôt devant l'imposante bâtisse qu'était la bibliothèque de lettres. Je grimpai une à une les marches en pierre et insérai rapidement la clé dans la serrure, comme je l'avais fait un nombre innombrable de fois ces quatre dernières années. Je repérai immédiatement la caisse évoquée par Madame Aubry sur le bureau principal de la pièce et m'en approchai.

Ce que j'y vis me laissa complètement… perplexe.

Mon t-shirt préféré des Beastie Boys.

Mon exemplaire de Jane Eyre.

Un bas en nylon.

Notre tire-bouchon.

Mon marque-page fétiche.

L'écharpe offerte par Esmée à Noël.

Mon flacon d'eau de cologne.

Le stylo du comptoir de l'entrée.

Et ma pince bleue. Celle sur laquelle je ne parvenais pas à mettre la main ce matin-même.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutu bordel ? »

Est-ce que c'était une espèce de blague ? Parce que pour ce qui était de l'écharpe, du flacon de parfum ou encore de Jeanne Eyre, je pouvais encore croire que je les avais approtés et oubliés ici mais pour le reste… Qu'est-ce que je j'aurais bien pu venir faire ici avec un tire-bouchon ou un bas en nylon ?

_Une séance de dégustation « spéciale » avec Edward dont tu ne te souviendrais pas ?_

Grotesque.

De un : je me souvenais de TOUTES mes séances « spéciales » avec Edward.

Et de deux : cela faisait une éternité que lui et moi nous étions retrouvés à la bibliothèque pour l'une de ces séances « spéciales »…

… _à mon grand désarroi !_

Avec un soupir d'agacement teinté de légère frustration sexuelle, je m'emparai de la boîte et quittai les lieux. Résoudre ce mystère allait devoir attendre car non seulement les quelques verres de vin dégustés lors de la réception ne rendaient pas mes idées très claires mais en plus, j'étais pressée car attendue. En moins de dix minutes, je parvins à l'entrée de notre immeuble et pénétrai à toute hâte dans l'ascensceur. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma pochette en même temps qu'un « ding » annonçait mon arrivée à bon port.

- « Oui ? »

- « Dis-moi que je ne suis pas en train de faire une erreur monumentale… »

J'éclatai de rire en sortant de l'espace confiné.

- « Tu n'es pas en train de faire une erreur monumentale, Rose »

- « Tu ne sais même pas ce que je suis en train de faire ! » grogna-t-elle.

- « Eh bien, je suppose que tu n'es pas en train de m'appeler en plein milieu d'une formidable séance de réconciliation sur l'oreiller… »

- « Emmett veut que je parte avec lui. Genre… maintenant. On a un avion dans moins d'une heure »

Je m'arrêtai abruptement au beau milieu du couloir.

_Un avion ? Dans moins d'une heure ?_

- « Wow. C'est… »

- « Rapide, je sais. Le Grand Prix d'Italie a lieu dans deux jours et il faut qu'il soit rentré en Angleterre d'ici demain. D'où ma question : est-ce que je suis en train de faire une erreur monumentale, ou pas ? »

- « Rose » la calmai-je en déposant ma caisse au sol. « De toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es celle dont l'instinct m'inspire le plus de confiance et je sais ce que ton instinct te dicte là, en ce moment »

- « Mais et si - »

- « Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, Hale. Vous vous aimez, Emmett et toi alors fonce ! Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner dans cette histoire »

Un long soupir s'échappa de l'autre côté du combiné, avant de se transformer en rire.

- « Tu as foutrement raison »

J'entendis distinctement le zip d'un sac de voyage que l'on ferme.

- « Je vais le faire. Je vais le faire ! Je pars avec Emmett ! »

Je secouai la tête en riant de son enthousiasme.

Son bonheur était communicatif…

- « Merci Bell's. Pour tout. Et désolée de ne pas être là ce soir… »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. File. Tu vas râter ton avion à rester là à me parler… »

- « Je t'aime, Swan. T'es la meilleure »

- « Je t'aime aussi » dis-je avec émotion. « Appelle-moi dès que tu foules le sol britannique »

- « J'y manquerai pas… Et je compte sur toi pour annoncer la nouvelle aux autres »

- « Sans faute ! »

- « Je file ! _See you soon my dear_ » rit-elle avec l'accent anglais le plus terrible que j'aie jamais entendu.

Elle raccrocha et je restai un moment à contempler l'écran de mon téléphone, un sourire géant sur les lèvres. Rose partait vivre en Angleterre avec Emmett. Comme ça, sur un coup de tête alors que ce matin-même, elle était persuadée que tout était bel et bien fini entre eux et qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. C'était à la fois incensé… et d'une évidence folle.

_Tout est bien qui finit bien !_

Tout à coup, le besoin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde se mit à bouillir dans mes veines et je me dépêchai d'extirper les clés de l'appartement de ma pochette. Je n'aurais qu'à balancer la caisse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et filer au Rover's.

_Ce soir, nous n'allions pas uniquement fêter mon diplôme. Nous fêterions aussi les retrouvailles de deux personnes chères au cœur de notre grande famille_, pensai-je en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

La porte grinça… et je stoppai net.

Dix… Vingt… Cinquante bougies, posées à même le sol, traçaient un sentier étroit allant de là où je me trouvais au bout du couloir, attisant instantanément ma curiosité.

- « Il y a quelqu'un ? » interrogeai-je à tout hasard en déposant prudemment la caisse dans l'entrée.

Lentement, presque au ralenti, je parcourus les quelques mètres du couloir et bifurquai vers le salon. Des bougies, par centaines cette fois, avaient été allumées dans toute la pièce. Leur flamme vivace et étincelante, couplée aux tapis de pétales de roses sur lequel je me tenais immobile, donnaient à la pièce un air follement romantique.

J'étais… abasourdie.

- « J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais… »

_Sa_ voix me tira de ma contemplation silencieuse.

Il était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre la rambarde de la terrasse, alors que je le pensais de l'autre côté du campus à s'adonner à des mondanités. Il portait toujours son Armani mais avait ôté la veste pour rouler les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras.

Il était magnifique. Il me coupait le souffle.

- « Edward » soufflai-je.

Avec un sourire, il quitta la terrasse et s'avança vers moi, pénétrant l'ambiance féérique qu'il avait lui-même créée.

- « Tu m'attendais ? »

- « Depuis un moment déjà… »

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de moi et c'est là que je le vis. Ce regard. Le même qu'il avait ce matin lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé me réserver une surprise pour ce soir.

C'était donc ça ? Une soirée romantique en tête à tête ? N'étions-nous pas attendus au restaurant ? Ses parents et les miens étaient bien là, pourtant…

- « Je ne comprends pas » avouai-je en secouant la tête.

Pour toute réponse, il me tendit une grande enveloppe en papier kraft et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle était frappée de l'emblème de l'USF.

L'Université d'Etat de San Francisco.

- « Ouvre-la » encouragea-t-il en observant mes mains tremblantes.

Mes yeux quittèrent l'enveloppe pour se planter dans son regard clair et confiant, avant d'y revenir. Lentement, presque précautionneusement, je la décachetai en en extirpai son contenu.

Son épais contenu.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes lorsque je lus l'intitulé de la lettre et Edward fit un pas vers moi.

- « Bella ? » fit-il d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine panique.

- « Je suis prise… »

- « Tu l'es ? »

- « 'Très chère Mademoiselle Swan' » récitai-je, des trémolos dans la voix. « 'Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre dossier a été accepté et que-' »

- « Bordel, tu l'es ! Tu es prise ! »

Ses bras puissants encerclèrent ma taille pour me soulever et tandis qu'il me faisait tourner dans les airs, mes yeux quittèrent enfin le papier pour à son visage. Son rire heureux provoqua instantanément le mien et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je m'autorisai à laisser libre cours à mes larmes. Seulement cette fois, c'était des larmes de pur bonheur.

_J'étais prise ! Je partais en Californie avec lui !_

- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » pépiai-je quand il me déposa au sol. « Je vais à San Francisco ! »

Il saisit mon visage de ses grandes mains et ses pouces balayèrent rapidement mes joues humides.

- « Je le savais » souffla-t-il. « J'étais persuadé que tu serais acceptée »

Etourdie, je me penchai vers lui et goûtai à ses lèvres rieuses. L'une des ses mains migra vers mes cheveux, qu'il agrippa férocement pour me maintenir contre lui tandis que l'autre, elle, saisit ma main. Je lui cédai ma langue dans un soupir ravi et il l'accueillit de la sienne dans un feulement exalté. Nous bataillâmes longuement, langoureusement, savourant cette nouvelle que nous n'attendions plus et qui avait fini par arriver.

Lorsque je me pressai un peu plus contre lui cependant, il s'écarta de moi, à bout de souffle et beau à se damner. Sa main errante revint à ma joue, qu'il caressa avec révérence avant de faire un pas en arrière… et de mettre un genou à terre.

Ma main libre vola à mes lèvres lorsqu'il sortit un écrin de velours noir de la poche de son costume et qu'il releva ses yeux clairs vers moi.

_Oh mon Dieu, il allait le faire !_

- « Bella, il y a une éternité de cela, tu m'as brisé le cœur en refusant me m'épouser sous prétexte que le moment était mal choisi… »

Il m'adressa un sourire enjôleur et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre, le cœur battant une folle chamade.

_Il était en train de le faire !_

_Il était réellement en train de le faire !_

- « Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai cessé de le chercher, ce bon moment. Et il me semble qu'aujourd'hui, après quatre ans de relation et la certitude de partir ensemble pour le sud du pays, je l'ai enfin trouvé »

Il ouvrit l'écrin et mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge lorsque je découvris la bague la plus somptueuse qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Le cœur en était ovale, bordé de pierres rondes placées en rangs inclinés qui étincelaient. La monture était délicate, fine et en or, fragile réseau qui sertissait les diamants.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil.

- « Epouse-moi, Bella. Accepte de devenir ma femme et tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes que cette terre ait jamais porté »

Dans ses yeux, à travers mes larmes, je pouvais lire tout l'amour qu'il me portait mais aussi de l'impatience et de la vulnérabilité. A court de mots, je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour venir crocheter sa nuque. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui dire… Je voulais lui dire que je lui appartenais et ce, depuis le jour où il avait frappé à la porte de ma chambre pour la première fois. Je voulais lui dire qu'il était l'homme de ma vie et que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de toute mon existence. Je voulais lui dire qu'il était mon soleil, mon étoile, qu'il était fait pour moi et que j'étais faite pour lui.

Je voulais lui dire des tas de choses, mais j'étais délicieusement étouffée par tout le bonheur qu'il me donnait. Alors, je me contentai du minimum.

- « Oui »

- « Oui ? » répéta-t-il, ses yeux fouillant les miens.

Avec un sourire à m'en dévisser les mâchoires, je tombai à genoux devant lui et grimpai à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Proche, toujours plus proche et en même temps, jamais assez.

- « Oui, oui, mille fois oui, Edward Cullen… Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse que de devenir ta femme »

Un sourire au moins aussi large que le mien éclaira tout son visage et, l'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Je n'y croyais pas non plus à vrai dire et pourtant, cela venait bien de se produire : Edward venait de me demander de l'épouser et je lui avais dit oui.

_Je lui avais dit oui !_

Et j'étais prête à lui répéter ce « oui » encore et encore, s'il le fallait.

- « Tu vas devenir ma femme… »

Il souleva ma main gauche entre nous et le contact du métal froid contre mon annulaire déclencha une salve de frissons dans tout mon corps. J'observai avec émerveillement la lumière des bougies se refléter dans la pierre, puis se refléter dans ses yeux.

Ses yeux, qui m'avaient fait chavirer il y a quatre ans déjà.

- « Et tu vas devenir mon mari »

Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et en embrassa le diamant du bout des lèvres avant de glisser ses mains dans le bas de mon dos pour me rapprocher encore un peu plus de lui. Nous étions si proches que je pouvais sentir son souffle erratique balayer mes joues et son cœur affolé tambouriner contre ma poitrine.

- « Isabella Marie Swan Cullen »

- « J'aime comment ça sonne » souris-je en crochetant ses épaules.

- « Pas autant que moi, bébé »

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent enfin des miennes dans un baiser chaud, lent et plein de promesses. Aucun de nos baisers n'avait encore eu la même saveur que celui-ci et cela ne le rendait que meilleur.

Nous allions nous marier.

_Nous allions nous marier !_

- « Il va falloir trouver une date, un traiteur, peut-être même- »

- « J'ai d'autres projets dans l'immédiat » sourit-il, enjôleur, tandis qu'il se mettait à se mouvoir sous moi, durci par l'envie.

Ses lèvres douces vinrent picorer mon cou de baisers humides et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à réfréner ma propre passion. Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour l'avoir sous moi, mais nu cette fois, à fêter nos fiançailles comme il se doit…

- « Edward, les autres nous attendent au Rover's… »

- « Négatif » fit-il d'une voix rauque en promenant le bout de sa langue le long de ma clavicule.

_Mmmmh… attend quoi ?_

- « Négatif ? »

- « Ton père et le mien étaient au courant de mes projets pour ce soir. Ils se chargent d'excuser notre absence »

Je m'éloignai de lui, stupéfaite par cette révélation.

- « Charlie était au courant ? »

- « Tu ne me croyais pas assez fou que pour ne pas lui annoncer mes intentions _avant _de te faire ma demande ! »

J'eus un élan d'admiration teinté d'amusement en l'imaginant demander ma main à mon grincheux de père.

_J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !_

- « Tu es tellement courageux » minaudai-je en glissant mes doigts dans sa tignasse désordonnée.

- « Charlie a fait moins d'histoire que je ne le pensais… si on omet le fait qu'il m'ait _accidentellement_ fait passer par-dessus bord juste avant d'aller amarrer notre barque »

- « Il a fait _quoi_ ?! »

- « Tu m'as bien entendu… »

Incapable de m'en empêcher, j'explosai de rire. Beau joueur, il m'accompagna et pour la millionième fois au moins depuis notre rencontre, je m'émerveillai de la beauté de cet homme.

- « Alors c'était avec lui que tu es parti pêcher il y a quelques semaines, pas avec Emmett… »

- « Bingo »

Il eut un sourire coupable en calant une mèche de mes longs cheveux derrière mon oreille. Craignait-il que je lui en veuille pour ce tout petit mensonge alors qu'il venait de m'avouer que mon père avait bien failli intenter à ses jours pour avoir osé demander ma main ? Oh, il était à croquer…

- « Je voulais faire les choses dans les règles »

- « Je te reconnais bien là » fis-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

_Edward et ses fameuses « règles »…_

- « Ca en valait le coup. Définitivement »

Avec un sourire, je couvris ses lèvres des miennes et nous engageai dans un baiser passionnel qui raviva immédiatement les braises de notre désir.

Je le voulais, ici et maintenant et pour toujours.

Ou du moins pour toute la nuit…

- « Nous ne sommes donc pas attendus au Rover's… »

- « Pas le moins du monde » sourit-il.

- « Ce qui fait que nous avons toute la nuit pour mettre ces… hum… projets dont tu parlais tout à l'heure à exécution ? »

Pour ponctuer ma demande, je roulai des hanches contre lui et couinai un peu en sentant son érection massive se presser contre mon centre en feu.

- « Hin hin… »

- « Et je peux savoir de quels projets il s'agit ? » frémis-je tandis que sa langue plongeait dans le creux situé entre mes clavicules.

- « Te faire dire le mot 'Oui' au moins un bon millier de fois supplémentaires… mais pour une toute autre raison »

Avec ça, il me souleva de ses bras puissants pour inverser notre position et me clouer au sol et nous rîmes à gorge déployée lorsque nous percutâmes le parquet luxueux de l'appartement un peu trop durement. Autour de moi, les pétales de roses se mirent à virevolter tandis qu'Edward se penchait au dessus de mon visage.

- « Toute la nuit ? »

- « Toute la nuit » acquiesça-t-il. « … et toutes les suivantes »

Je caressai sa joue, émerveillée par tout ce que cet homme me faisait ressentir depuis notre rencontre, et impatiente de voir ce que le futur nous réservait.

Mais je n'avais plus aucun doute. Désormais, tant que nous serions ensemble, rien ne pourrait arrêter notre course au bonheur.

- « Je t'aime » soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

- « Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Pour toujours »

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'oubliai, bienheureuse, dans cette étreinte au goût de bonheur et d'éternité.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Et voilà…**

**C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse, mais aussi énormément de soulagement il faut le dire, que je mets un point final à "Obsession(s)" en cette froide soirée du lundi 7 janvier 2013. "Obsession(s)" est mon premier bébé... Cela fait déjà plus de 3 ans et demi que j'ai commencé à la publier et si le succès des premiers chapitres m'étonnait déjà à l'époque, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens aujourd'hui, en faisant le bilan de cette aventure… **

**Avec vos 4.039 reviews à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, vos 938 mises en favoris et vos 950 mises en alerte, vous me comblez de bonheur. Sans vous, il est clair que cette histoire serait restée dans un tiroir ou dans un coin de ma tête de rêveuse et cela aurait été dommage car, mine de rien – et même si ça fait cliché – je pense que publier cette histoire m'a fait grandir. Sans vouloir raconter ma vie, j'écris depuis mes plus jeunes années, sans avoir jamais osé montrer mon travail à qui que ce soit. Pudeur, manque de confiance en moi, peur de décevoir… Les raisons sont nombreuses. Puis, avec « Obsession(s) », j'ai décidé de sauter le pas. L'anonymat garanti par le site y a été pour beaucoup et avec le recul, je ne regrette rien. J'ai appris que ce que j'écrivais pouvait plaire et ça m'a enfin donné le courage de soumettre un manuscrit à un éditeur. **

**Je suis encore en plein travail pour l'instant mais je voulais d'ores et déjà vous remercier car c'est grâce à vous, à vos encouragements, vos coups de pied au cul et vos conseils avisés, que j'ai enfin réussi à dépasser cette peur trop grande de la critique.**

**Alors encore une fois MERCI. Pour votre patience, votre soutien sans faille, vos encouragements, vos messages touchants et encore un millier d'autres choses que je ne saurai exprimer ici.**

**Vous avez été mon roc ces trois dernières années et je vous aime.**

**Pour celles qui m'ont posé la question : ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai plusieurs projets en cours et je reviendrai vous les proposer dès que je le pourrai. 2013 va être pour moi l'année du changement avec un nouveau boulot et mon mariage (hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !) qui se profilent tout doucement mais je garderai toujours du temps pour vous, histoire de continuer à vous divertir et à m'amuser. Je ne sais par contre pas encore si j'écrirai un futuretake sur « Obsession(s) ». Peut-être un jour, en cas d'extrême nostalgie ?**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite à toutes (et à tous ?) un excellent début d'année et j'espère vous voir exploser le compteur à reviews une dernière fois avant la fin !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Votre dévouée Voodoooo'**


End file.
